Herves ar Iell
by Kaisaan Greenleaf
Summary: After the War of the Ring: Arienel is finally betrothed to Elrohir and is now on her way to Rivendell with Morroch, the twins, Lothril and Elrond. Her shape-shifter plans on departing soon for the Dragon Clan - FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Northad

**FULL SUMMARY:**_ After the War of the Ring_:

Arienel is finally betrothed to Elrohir and is now on her way to Rivendell with Morroch, the twins, Lothril and Elrond. Her shape-shifter plans on departing soon for the Dragon Clan, but Arienel still needs his support as she is to meet her blood-father, Thranduil, the King of Mirkwood for the very first time - though, she does not yet know it.

To make matters even more interesting in this already anxious point in her life, Arienel's Foresight is starting to act up strangely...showing her a world she'd never imagined...but who's eyes is she seeing it through?

And can peace with Harad really be reached? Aragorn and Faramir seem to think so, but what will the cost be and who will survive the perilous trip into enemy lands?

DO NOT READ THIS WITHOUT READING_ Muinthel, Maethor, Mellon _FIRST!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize as being the work of J.R.R. Tolkien.

**Warnings:** This is not a Legomance - he's already married. *cheeky grin* There is romance between Arienel and Elrohir as their relationship grows, but I don't write heavy stuff. There is no slash or hint of slash. This might be Mary Sue related - I'll let you be the judge of that. I am writing about the time after the War of the Ring. Some things will not be entirely accurate if you are a book-lover (I know because I love the books, too), but I will try to keep Tolkien's world in context.

**A/N** ~ Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Bold is mind-speech.

* * *

**_Northad ~ Riding_**_**  
**_

Arienel looked over at the elf she'd come to love, remembering a time when he'd been almost awkward around her. Remembering a time when she blushed whenever he smiled. It hadn't been that long, but to look at him now and feel the almost overwhelming surge of happiness in her heart...she couldn't quite understand how she'd ever lived without it. The black stallion under her snorted and shook his mane in amusement at the thought and she frowned down at his neck. **"I didn't ask you."**

**"I'm grateful."**

Arienel pulled his mane and the shape-shifter whinnied in amusement. Elrond glanced over from his position to the right of her own and Arienel smiled, but looked away again at the foliage around them. She, the twins, Lothril and the elven lord had been traveling for little over two weeks now. They'd followed the Anduin River from Gondor up into the land of Rohan. The group had then gone west until they could cross the Entwash. From there, they'd traveled through East Emnet and then through The Wold. Passing through Arienel's home had been bittersweet for the elleth. She had been able to point out good places to camp, watering holes and places to keep the horses away from because of he holes in the ground that could break their legs. All this was useful, but sad as well, for she knew she wasn't there to stay. The elves, shape-shifter and Arienel stay with her family for three days before they had to move on again.

They had now crossed the Limlight and were making their way across the Field of Celebrant. Morroch alternated between being very quiet and excited. He had lived in this land for a good two hundred years and it was familiar to him, both the good memories and the bad. The elves were much more lighthearted - not that they'd been heavyhearted before - as they came closer to the Golden Wood. Arienel knew they would not be entering Lothlorien, but she had to admit she was curious to see the forest that was home to Lady Galadriel. Morroch was just the opposite, wanting to stay as far away from the Lady of Light and her home as possible. The elleth just laughed at him.

* * *

Arienel breath caught at her first sight of the Golden Woods of Lothlorien. Even from such a distance she could see that the leaves were golden in color, reflecting the sunlight beautifully. Elrohir grinned at her awed face and chuckled, tightening the reigns on his chestnut stallion as he sidled and champed. "You are not the first to look like that. I remember the first time I was old enough to appreciate the home of the Galadhrim."

"It is beautiful!"

Morroch could really have cared less about the woods and shook his mane, eying Talagor beside him. He'd never liked the horse and the feeling was mutual as the reddish stallion laid his ears back. Elrond looked over in amusement at them both and spoke to his son as he urged his own gray mare Lothuial into a canter. Lothril's own dapple gray mare, Tinnu, followed the elven lord without prompt from its mistress. "You are making the dragon nervous." Elrohir blinked and looked between his mount and Morroch's angry expression - even if it was directed at his father now. The dark-haired elf smiled, but shook his head and tapped his horse after his father and Elladan.

Arienel sighed and patted Morroch's black neck. "You just couldn't behave, could you?" The shape-shifter's only response was a snort before he sprang into a gallop to catch the others. The elleth laughed softly and laid low over his back, feeling the wind whip her hair around. They soon had to slow, though, much to both their disappointment. They'd finally reached the Nimrodel and the elves dismounted - even Lothril - confusing the red-haired female. Elladan glanced back at her with the explanation.

"The Nimrodel's waters are said to heal weariness. We will wet our feet before crossing on horse. The waters are safe to cross near the fall in Lothlorien, but not here. We must let the horses swim across at this point."

Arienel nodded and dismounted, walking forward until she was at the edge the large, flowing river. Its waters were pure and clear, inviting. The elleth slipped her shoes off, but hung on to Morroch's mane as she stepped into the water, the stallion high-stepping in after her. He snorted. It was cold! Arienel shivered, but as the water ran over her feet and around her calves she felt a tiredness she hadn't been aware of having flow away with the river. A sense of renewal and energy came to her body and the elleth closed her eyes, suddenly happy. Arms wrapping around her waist gently had her looking back over her shoulder with a smile. Elrohir's brown eyes met her own sky blue and the dark-haired elf kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

That night they made camp between the Nimrodel and the Celebrant, west of Lothlorien and close to the base of the Misty Mountains. The black wolf yawned and Arienel could feel the motion from where her head lay on his stomach. The elleth was looking up at the stars, listening to the fire crackle close by. Lothril was already asleep, but the twin and Elrond were awake, sitting near the flames and discussing the route they would take. Moria was not even a suggestion, but they also did not want to cross the Celebrant - river much swifter and deeper than the Nimrodel and follow the mountains to the High Pass.

"The only course left to us is Caradhras."

Elladan looked at his brother with a raised brow. "Is the pass even clear?"

The answer was delayed in coming as the horses suddenly started champing nervously, ears perked toward the woods at the bass of the mountains. Morroch had stood and Arienel did the same by his side. The wolf sniffed the air, his fur bristling. "Humans."

The elves didn't relax their hands on their weapons, but they were much more prepared to be civil when three men finally seemed to melt out of the woods, hoods over their heads and their steps so quiet that Arienel was hard-pressed to hear them. Elrond and the twins released their weapons and smiled, the elf-lord stepping forward. "Hail, Rangers of the North. What brings you this far east?"

The men removed their hoods and Arienel saw that they were tall and of regal bearing. Their eyes were sharp, keen and their appearance rugged. They reminded the elleth strongly of Aragorn. The man in front smiled and bowed his head. "Lord Elrond. We travel to Gondor to be with our Chieftain. What are my lords doing so far from Imladris?"

It was not long before many more people had joined them, even some woman and children traveling with their husbands, fathers, brothers. They had gone from a group of six to a group of eighteen in the span of a half hour. Lothril had woken by this time and she now leaned against Elladan and the Dunedain conversed with the elves, telling them about the going on in the North and of the passes that would be open to travel. The women in the group - three in all with a teenage girl - were cooking something hot for the males over the fire.

Both Arienel and Morroch hung in the shadows, avoiding being noticed, though, they had no delusion that they had not been properly noted by the Dunedain. Both the shape-shifter and Arienel saw many a glance cast their way, but nothing was said to them and they were left alone. The elleth was sitting with her knees drawn up and her back against Morroch when a small, brown-haired child approached them. He could have only been about five or six and his curious gray eyes held such innocence that Arienel couldn't help but smile. This seemed to encourage the young one and he came right up to her, resting a grubby hand on her knee.

"Is he a dog?" The voice was a mere whisper. Morroch couldn't contain his chuckle and the boy leaped back, eyes wide. His sudden movement attracted the attention of every man, who reached for their weapons, and the women who looked over with sharp eyes. Arienel smiled, more for the child than for the adults. She wasn't worried about any threat from them, not with the the elves here with her. Her voice was soft as she spoke to the little boy.

"What is you name?"

The boy looked toward the men and one of them - Arienel assumed he was his father - nodded with a small smile, but still watching Arienel and Morroch intently. The child turned back to them and smiled, showing three missing teeth. "Sakalthor."

"That is a long name for someone so young. My name is Arienel and this is Morroch. He is not a dog, but he won't hurt you." Sky blue eyes looked down into gold. "Will you?" The canine's tongue lolled and he looked at Sakalthor. "I do not eat little boys. Not enough meat on them." The child stared, his gray eyes wide, but with the innocence all children should have, he quickly overcame his surprise and giggled, moving closer to the wolf.

A woman made to move forward, but the father caught her arm gently and she stopped. The man turned to the elven lord. "Do you speak for this creature, Lord Elrond?" The Lord of Imladris shook his head. "No, I do not, Abrazan, but Arienel does and I speak for her. She is engaged to my son, Elrohir."

Arienel spoke firmly, having heard the conversation from where she sat at the edge of the firelight. "Morroch is a Shape-shifter Dragon. He is a Friend of Gondor and he is welcome in both the White City and Rohan. He will bring your son no harm, milord." Her information caused a small ripple in the camp, but the Dunedain did not pry, merely observing as Sakalthor came and sat beside Arienel, reaching out without hesitation to pet Morroch.

"I thought dragons were bigger. You look like a dog." The shape-shifter shook with silent laughter and looked up at his rider. "Were you ever this innocent?" Arienel smiled and ran a hand through the child's brown hair. "I am not sure." She smiled down at the boy. "Morroch is a shape-shifter. This means he can take many different forms. Right now, he is a wolf. Maybe he will show you his dragon form in the morning. Would you like that?"

Sakalthor looked at her as if she'd just given him the best gift in the world and he almost bounced in his enthusiasm, nodding so hard Arienel had to wonder how he didn't hurt himself. She laughed gently and tapped his nose. "I will take that as a yes."

* * *

Elrohir looked over at Arienel as the night progressed. She had fallen asleep after answering countless questions from the child that now seemed to cling to her as he slept, too, both of them against the black fur of the large wolf behind them. The elf smiled gently. She looked wonderful with a child at her side and she handled Sakalthor well. He could just see her with their children. The thought made him happy.

The dark-haired elf glanced over as he saw movement near the second fire and he saw Saptheth, the boy's mother, standing with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. It was late and the other women slept. Some of the men were doing the same, only two having stayed up with his father. Elladan had retired and was now curled up with Lothril. The son of Elrond watched the woman walk over to her son, but pause only about two feet away. Elrohir could only guess why as she was blocking his sight of the three beings she approached. After a moment, Saptheth moved forward again, but instead of taking Sakalthor as he'd expected, the woman only covered her son with the blanket from her shoulders. As she walked away back toward her fire, Elrohir saw Morroch's gold eyes open, watching her.

It would seem that trust had been tentatively given this night.

* * *

_She was running. That was the first thing Arienel became aware of. But no, those were not her hooves. She didn't have pale hooves or white hair. No and her form was not that of a horse. And yet here she was, running. The elleth pushed the confusion she felt away and merely tried to focus on WHY she was running._

_The white horse leaped a log and Arienel noticed she was in a forest...and there had been a small grunt when the horse had landed. Someone was on her- the horse's back. But who and why could she not seem to separate herself from the being who was running? _

_"How much farther to the dragons, Brassen?"_

_The question, the voice and the shape-shifter's name were the last thing she heard before the world went dark and her mind fell into sleep once more._

* * *

Arienel awoke the next morning to a small hand shaking her and her sky blue eyes opened to meet excited gray. "Arienel! Will Morroch be a dragon now?" His enthusiasm made her smile even as the elleth sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked up as the boy's mother came over swiftly, looking exasperated. The elleth held up a hand. "He is no trouble, milady. It was time I rose anyway."

Saptheth looked hesitant for a moment, but then gave a small smile and nodded, looking at her son sternly before leaving again. Morroch opened a bleary gold eye as she did and yawned. **"What is going on?"** Arienel ran a hand through her hair and smiled at the boy. **"Sakal wants to see your dragon form." **The elleth stood and then crouched in front of the young one. "Very well, pen neth. Morroch with change for you, but we need some food first. Do you think you could convince your mother to make something for us?"

She never got an answer as the child dashed away and was soon at his mother's side, his high-pitched voice drifting across the camp. Arienel grinned and leaned back against Elrohir's chest as the dark-haired elf came to her side. She tilted her head back and he planted a kiss on her lips, smiling. "You are good with him."

"I find children easier to understand." The elleth sighed and pulled away, crouching once more to dig through her pack. Morroch was finally standing, stretching with another yawn. It was going to be another long day, but each of them was enjoying the fact that it didn't have to start so quickly yet. Both the shape-shifter and the elleth ate quickly, eager gray eyes watching them the entire time. Even the other Dunedain seemed interested in know just what the boy was so excited about and so it was that when Morroch finished eating and moved away that Arienel held Sakalthor close to her. It would not do for him to run up to Morroch until the men knew that everything was fine, even around a dragon.

The wolf completed his change quickly and the sudden sound of drawn swords rang out through the clearing. The black dragon didn't move forward, merely sitting down and looking at them with an almost bored expression. Gold eyes looked at Arienel. "Do they actually think I will attack them? I've already eaten." The men blinked, suddenly unsure as Arienel laughed and released the child's shoulders, walking away from him and up to Morroch. The shape-shifter bent his head to blow in her hair. "They have never seen anything like you. Perhaps a dragon, but not one that changes into other animals. Give them some time to process it." she whispered.

Elrond spoke calmly from where he was saddling Lothuial. "There is no need for alarm. Morroch is the same creature he was the night before. Though, his form might have changed, his heart has not."

Weapons were sheathed slowly at the elven lord's words and Morroch stood and stretched. He found it almost funny when the human's stiffened again. No one seemed to notice the small figure approaching until Saptheth tried to call her son back. Sakalthor wasn't listening, though, and his small hand touched the black dragon's leg with wide eyes. "You are big." Morroch rumbled a chuckle and his large head came down and turned to the side to regard the little boy. "No, I think you are just small." Sakalthor giggled and the black dragon pushed him back gently with his muzzle.

"Go back to your parents, Sakal. They are worried for you." The boy sighed, but did as he was told and Abrazan touched his son's head as he came close to his side and nodded at the dragon in a small understanding or maybe thanks.

* * *

The two groups were soon ready to depart and Sakalthor had been more than thrilled to see Morroch change again, this time into a horse. The child hugged the stallion's face when Morroch bent his neck and then hugged Arienel's waist tightly. She smiled and smoothed his already chin-length hair. "Do not be sad, Sakal. You will see dragons again, I promise." Her dream came back to her and Arienel had to wonder if seeing dragon would be as exciting the second time around for the child. What could Alagos possibly want with Sakalthor anyway?

The young one's gray eyes studied her very seriously for a minute and finally he smiled and nodded, hugging her again until his mother called him over. It was time for both groups to depart. The Dunedain had been able to tell them that the pass of Caradhras was now open. The elves would be crossing the mountain for late afternoon the next day. Arienel wasn't looking forward to the snow...

* * *

Arienel wasn't sure they could accomplish it, but with a lot of effort and envying elves their ability to walk on snow, they made it over the mountain pass. Arienel was sure she'd never be warm again, but didn't complain. Everyone was glad to be on the other side of Caradhras and that much closer to their destination. They still had about a week to go, though.

That night Arienel's dreams were plagued with images she could not catch, did not understand and the elleth abandoned her bedroll in favor of taking her turn at watch. Elladan looked surprised, but let her take his place as he went to Lothril. Arienel watched the woods around them, but her mind was in turmoil. She'd never had night visions. Her gift had always acted during the day. Why was her sleep suddenly plagued with the Foresight she didn't want? She ran a hand through her red hair and glanced over as Elrond stirred, coming over to sit on the log next to her, outside of the firelight.

"What troubles you, pen neth?"

"My gift. I have never experienced it while I have slept. It is...confusing." The elven lord nodded, understanding and spoke quietly. "What is it you see? Perhaps if you make sense of it while you wake, it will not bother you while you sleep."

The elleth sighed and shook her head, looking down at her hands before looking back up at the trees, scanning listening before she spoke. "There are many images and I don't understand most of them, but there is one...I am standing in the Courtyard of the Fountain in the White City and as I look to the west, to the mountains behind the Minas Tirith, I see another city higher in the mountains. It is made entirely of stone, gray stone, but it is unlike any city I have ever seen. It holds only about twenty houses, stone houses and the rest of the city is full of wide arches and large pillars to hold up stone for sheltered areas. These areas look like giant stalls and inside them is sand from the sea. This is not what surprises me, though."

Elrond raised a brow and Arienel smiled slightly. "What surprises me is that I can make out the creatures that are in the sand, in the open stalls after a moment. They are dragons of all sizes and as I watch, a human mounts one and they fly into the air. I look up into the sky above me to see another dragon with a rider circling overhead. It dawns on me that they are guarding the White City. I then wake." The elleth sighed. "I am not sure what to make of this. I do not know how it could come about."

The Lord of Imladris smiled and stood, resting a hand on her shoulder as he turned to go. "Your vision will come to pass in its own time, Eldanarë. Do not worry about it more than is needed." Arienel watched him go with another small sigh. Perhaps Elrond was right, but it didn't help that she happened to know personally what the Dragon Clan thought of bonding with two-legs... How was this vision supposed to come to pass?

* * *

They were following the Misty Mountains, staying near their base and occasionally, when the time called for it, going into the lower parts of the mountains. It was, honestly, boring travel and both Morroch and Arienel felt they'd seen their fill of mountains for the year and plains...plains, too. The stallion snorted as they entered anther low mountain path and the elleth had to agree. She felt she might fall asleep on the black horse. It was not to happen, though as Elrond's gray mare, at the front of he group, reared with a shrill neigh of terror. Talagor, Tinnu and Colgil did the same a moment later and the elves who rode them were hard-pressed to get the horses under some control before the enemy hit.

The orcs were upon them suddenly and Morroch reared as Arienel drew her sword, hacking at the hand that reached for her. The stallion plunged at another of the foul creatures, crushing it. His shape was swiftly starting to change and the black dragon roared in anger as an orc blade tried to stab his side. The orc was soon in two pieces and the others backed off for a brief moment. Arienel clenched her teeth as she looked around, noting how each member was doing and how many orcs were still coming out of the mountain. She flung out her hand and her gift as an arrow was loosed from somewhere in the distance, halting its course for Elladan's side. The elf nodded his thanks and continued his bloody work, protecting his wife who looked terrified.

It was as Arienel suddenly realized that Lothril couldn't fight that the orcs decided to go to weaker prey. Morroch's snapping mouth followed them as they ran for the elves and Arienel slid off the dragon's back, running for the elven maiden. She reached Lothril's side in time to halt another arrow that would have hit the golden-haired elleth. Arienel stabbed an orc in the stomach as she pushed the other female back behind her. A lull in the amount of orcs coming toward her allowed the red-haired female a moment to see that Elrohir was fighting near his father and both were doing well. Elladan was now separated from the two female's but he was holding his own and Morroch...

Arienel didn't get to truly see as she was suddenly and swiftly hit with something hard. Sky blue eyes blinked dizzily and looked up to see an orc with a club. Her head throbbed and behind her, Lothril was screaming, but Arienel found she couldn't focus. She winced as the orc raised the club again, but then blinked once more as the creature was suddenly incinerated before her eyes, falling to ash. She vaguely heard the shriek of retreating orcs, but Arienel didn't care at the moment.

How had Morroch used fire? It was her last thought before darkness swamped her throbbing head.

* * *

She woke with a pounding headache and on reflection, Arienel wasn't surprised and actually grateful that a headache was the only problem she would have to deal with. It beat being sick or dealing with her gift. The elleth moved, but hissed at the pain that radiated from her skull down her spin. Damn that club had been merciless. Elrohir was beside her and he smiled faintly, speaking softly. "Stay still and it will not hurt as badly." The elf brought water up to her mouth and she drank, sky blue eyes amused. This was almost like a tradition now.

"Are you injured?"

The dark-haired elf shook his head. "No, everyone is fine, including Lothril. She's shaken, though. She's never been in any sort of fight."

"She should not have traveled with me, then."

Morroch's black wolf head suddenly came into view above her own and the canine's eyes contained a smirk. "Then no one would ever have an adventure, Ainarë. That would not be fair." The elleth merely glared at him in mock anger, too sore to move and the shape-shifter laid down by her side, his head on her stomach. Elrohir kissed Arienel's forehead. "I will go check on the herbs. They will help with the pain." He left and the female looked at Morroch.

"How did you use your fire? You have not eaten rock."

"I am not sure. I just saw that orc over you and more trying to drag Lothril away and something...built inside me. The fire surprised me as much as it did everyone else, but it did scare the orcs away."

Arienel nodded gently, scared of making her throbbing head worse and her eyes started to close sleepily. "Perhaps you should ask Alagos when you see him next.." She almost snorted as a familiar voice came to her right and Arienel opened her eyes to see a white haired human standing calmly in the middle of their camp, ignoring the elves as they unsheathed weapons and grinning in his smirking way, amber eyes laughing mockingly.

"Ask me what?"

Morroch acted swiftly, standing and getting between his brother and the elves. Elrond and his sons hesitated and the black shape-shifter spoke steadily. "Lord Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir this is my half-brother Brassen." He wasn't sure why he used his sibling's alias, but something told him Alagos would prefer it that way. Even Voronflame had called him Brassen at first. The Lord of Rivendell raised a brow, but sheathed his sword slowly and the twins followed, Elrohir more quickly than his twin. The white shape-shifter had watched the whole proceeding with little care and now simply leaned against a tree - they were still in the lower part of the mountains.

"What did you need to ask me, Dagoryn?"

Morroch growled and went back to his rider, laying his head back on her stomach as Elrohir walked past Alagos to give Arienel the tea with the herbs in it. The younger son of Elrond was accepting this better than his family members simply for that fact that he was used to things not being normal around Arienel and Morroch. The black shape-shifter replied tiredly, ready for sleep after the long day. "I used fire when I know I need rock to fuel it. I had none and yet when Arienel was in danger, the fire came."

His brother snorted and rolled his eyes. "That is no mystery. Rock fire is used for Lung-Fire. What you used to save your immortal was Heart-Fire. Any dragon can use it to save another and with enough training, you could use it for other things, too." Alagos pushed away from the tree. "If that is all you will be needing..." He grinned at the elves. "Pleasure meeting you." The white-shifter melded into the trees as if he'd never been there, leaving the others to look after him and Morroch shook his head before laying it back on Arienel's stomach. They had answers and they were both happy with the new bit of information.

The elleth and shape-shifter were asleep within a minute, getting much needed rest for the traveling they would have to do the next day.

* * *

**Yes, Arienel blacks out. Oh, come on! The story would just not be the same without it! LOL Review please! Oh, I now have a name for my series: **_Dragons of Arda_**. Not very original, but I like it. :)  
**


	2. Bâr

**Disclaimer:** *sing-song voice* Nothing is mine! Nothing is mine! Noooooothiiiing iiiiiis miiiiiine! *bows* Well, Arienel, Morroch and Alagos are mine along with some minor characters and horses, but that's it.

A/N ~ Umm...yeah, the first two-three chapters are going be really filler-ish. I apologize for this. :)

Bold is mind-speech.

* * *

**_Bâr ~ Home_****_  
_**

Arienel's first sight of Rivendell was more than she could ever describe in words. The Last Homely House lay in the valley between two mountains. A sheen of light mist hung over the place, sparkling off the man, many waterfalls that ran in abundance under and around the houses. Imladris was built into the side of the mountain, but while Minas Tirith seemed to boldly stand out, the houses here did quite the opposite, their beauty enhanced by the fact that they blended into the nature around them. Arches and swirling designs decorated wide bridges that traveled across the small falls below them. Flowers and trees and green things were everywhere and the buildings were open to the gentle elements around them.

The elleth suddenly felt like she was home. There was no question in it, no emotion of guilt. Perhaps she'd grown up in Rohan, maybe she was from Mirkwood...it did not matter. Imladris suddenly felt like home, like she'd come back from a long journey to finally arrive where she belonged. Elrohir was at her side quite suddenly, having moved Talagor over, and the elf smiled at her, drinking in her expression. "Do you like it?"

Arienel could only nod and smiled at him. "Yes." She was grateful that for once, Morroch didn't seem bothered by the chestnut stallion's presence. The shape-shifter was in slight awe of the place before him as well. He usually didn't care for two-leg dwellings, but this...was something entirely different than what he'd experienced with humans. The black horse moved forward with the rest of the elven and Rohirrim horses. Their hooves clopped almost musically on the stone path and when they crossed the bridge there was a clear ringing sound that echoed on the air.

Both Arienel and Morroch hung in the back of the procession as elves of both dark and light hair suddenly started coming out of the houses and to the steps that led up to the entrance. The elleth could tell that there were much fewer than could fill Imladris, but Lothril had explained earlier that most of the elves had gone to the Grey Havens to make their way across the sea to Valinor. Only a few remained to sail with Elrond when his time came. The Lord of Imladris dismounted and his sons did the same, Elladan helping Lothril off Tinnu. The horses were led away to the stables and one elf approached her as she slipped off Morroch. The blond elf looked skeptical of the _black_ horse, but courtesy won out and he reached for the stallion's mane as he bore no bridal. The shape-shifter shied with a snort and Arienel rested hand on his black shoulder.

"Penil maug an e-thoged. Le channon." The elf looked puzzled, but bowed slightly and headed for the stables with Colgil instead. Arienel and Morroch turned their attention to the entrance of the house once more in time to see a tall, golden-haired elf hug Elrond and then pull back, talking. The Lord of Rivendell seemed to be listening intently and a dark-haired elf came up beside the two. Elrohir walked over to the elleth and shape-shifter. "The gold-haired elf is Glorfindel and the darker one Erestor. Glorfindel is the ruling lord when my father is away and he is one in charge of the training of Imladris' warriors. Erestor is my father's counselor and the keeper of the library." Arienel nodded, but noticed that she and Morroch had acquired the attention of the elves present.

"We were not aware that you would be arriving with a guest, Elrond." The elleth heard the comment from Glorfindel from where she stood and she saw Elrond smile as they started walking over - she noted absently that Westron seemed to be a language most elves knew here. "Nor was I aware of this until I arrived in Gondor." The elf-lord rested a hand on the red-haired female's shoulder and Arienel found herself having to look up at both Erestor and Glorfindel as they stopped before her. The two elves seemed to radiate age and wisdom. An aura of restrained strength was around both of them and the elleth suddenly felt small. What she wasn't aware of was that her own presence radiated a large power of her own that the two males could feel even if they could not see.

Elrond was speaking to the assembled elves now and Arienel decided she should probably listen. "This is Arienel Thranduiliel. She is a Princess of Mirkwood and a Guardian of both Gondor and Rohan. She is engaged to my son, Elrohir." There was surprise on many a face, but the elves smiled graciously and applauded the happy news, their curiosity stirred. Elrohir's arm about her shoulders was welcome, but Arienel couldn't help but wonder if she was grateful to Elrond at this moment or not. The elleth smiled and bowed her head politely. She was both thankful and not when someone gasped.

Sky blue eyes glanced to her left where everyone was now staring to see Morroch - as a very large cat - sitting calmly. The elleth smiled and pulled away from Elrohir to stand beside the feline, her hand on his large head. Arienel's voice was clear even if her stomach was doing flip-flops. "There is no need to be alarmed. This is Morroch. He is a Shape-shifter Dragon and he is bonded to me. I will speak for his actions while he is among you." Elrohir spoke from his position beside his father. "As will I. Morroch has never harmed anyone but the enemy of all the Free People and he is trusted by my father, brother and myself."

Glorfindel's eyes were hard as he looked at the shape-shifter, but the elf then looked at his Lord for confirmation and Elrond dipped his head. "It is true. Morroch is welcome in my home." He knew how his consent would be taken and sighed as the Balrog-slayer nodded curtly and was soon lost to sight as he left. Arienel had a feeling things were not going to be smooth when it came to him...

* * *

"Is My Lady comfortable?"

Arienel nodded with a small smile. "Yes. Thank you." The elf bowed and left on silent feet and an even more quiet attitude. The elleth found herself missing Elenna. The girl was quiet, effective, but she had a sense of humor, a spark to her. Arienel ran a hand through her red hair and stood from the large bed to the doors that led out to a balcony. Morroch was already there on the wall, his large cat-body balancing perfectly on the stone rail. "It is quiet."

The elleth smiled and leaned on the rail, arms resting on the stone. "It is peaceful. My soul is calmed by it, but my body is not yet used to this change." They had been here for three days now and so far...nothing had happened. Elrond had resumed his duties of the Lord of Imladris as was expected, Elladan and Elrohir were constantly no where to be found, both brothers either off with Glorfindel or on doing a task for their father. Arienel found that she didn't really mind being alone - she had Morroch after all - but the in-activeness was starting to wear on her. She was not one to sit around and do nothing. Morroch was even less inclined toward this way of life.

Rivendell still felt like home in a way, but a home that she needed to figure out, discover. Elves were willing to lead her around the Last Homely House or point her in the right direction, but what Arienel wanted was to just explore on her own. The shape-shifter sat up and looked at her, gold eyes questioning and amused. "Then why do you not do what you wish? We are not going to be in trouble if we go on our own."

Arienel bit her lip, thoughtful for a moment, but then nodded, starting to smile. "And we will not get lost. Your nose can find our way back or my gift can..."

The two were soon leaving their room, almost sneaking down the hallway. They weren't sure where the feeling of secrecy had come in, but it was fun anyway and they made no effort to fix it. Both Arienel and Morroch wandered the halls, looking at the art and tapestries that hung on the walls. There was so much history in this place. The thought of the elves leaving it, Imladris fading away only into memory saddened her. What would Arda be like without the elves? Where would great beauty and wisdom reside without their presence? Would anyone remember them or would they fade into legend? Arienel wasn't sure how the found it, but the two came to a darkly lit room, one that seemed to glow with moonlight even during the day. The female's attention was immediately caught by a mural on the wall and as she studied it, the scene soon made sense to her.

"What is it?"

Arienel rested her hand on the large cat's head. "It is Isildur. One of the first Kings of Gondor. He cut the One Ring from Sauron's hand, but in the end he could not destroy it himself." She let her fingers trail below the portrait and along the wall until she came to another picture further back in the room. Arienel's sky blue eye narrowed slightly. This picture almost seemed to be hidden away, as if it wanted to be remembered, but not flaunted. The elleth studied the golden-haired elf in the mural. He seemed to shine with light, a courageous heart beat in his breast - it was clear even in the picture. Her eyes eventually wandered to the creature he was fighting. Arienel had never seen anything like it. Amidst the snow and stone, the black monster of fire stood out shockingly. A shiver ran down her spine and Morroch's hair stood on end. Arienel could almost see the painting move, see the warrior strike the creature and then see them both tumble, far over the edge of the mountain ledge they fought on...

A hand on her shoulder startled Arienel and while she didn't scream, her power did surge to the surface and the enemy soon found himself lifted off the ground and hurled away. Erestor hit the opposite wall with a loud 'oomph" and Arienel's eyes widened in growing horror. Oops. She hurried over to the elf, biting her lip as he blinked at her. "I...I am so sorry! Are you hurt?"

She could hear Morroch's snorts of restrained laughter in her mind, but the elleth ignored him. If she'd actually hurt Erestor... The dark-haired elf smiled and got to his feet slowly. "No, I am not hurt. Merely bruised." He dusted his clothes and looked down at her. "I am now most curious as to how you did that, though." The elleth sighed, thankful that he didn't appear angry with her. "You startled me and well, I have Maia blood and my power reacts to my needs. I thought I needed to protect myself."

Erestor nodded. "I see. What had captured your attention so?" Arienel walked back over to the mural she'd been absorbed in and stood next to Morroch. Erestor didn't seem to mind the large black cat and didn't hesitate to follow her. "Ahh, now I understand. This painting has capture many a person's interest, hidden as it is."

"Who is it?"

"Glorfindel. He is fighting the Balrog that led to his death. He does not like seeing it so Elrond had it placed back here in the shadows."

Morroch looked up at the elf in the same confusion his rider showed. "His death?"

The dark-haired elf smiled. "You two have much to learn. Would you like to accompany me to the library?"

* * *

Arienel found her days were something she looked forward to now. Erestor was teaching her to write in elven and his history lessons were something she cherished. Morroch was content with learning, too, but the elleth was starting to sense that he was restless. The shape-shifter needed to move, to run or fly, fight... It was with this in mind that Arienel excused herself from Erestor early and wandered the gardens with the shape-shifter. Morroch was in wolf form, but he wasn't really enjoying the walk. He hadn't seen hide or hair of Alagos and he was starting to feel like he wanted to travel again, to move. He knew it would upset Arienel, though, so he kept it to himself for the most part. His rider wasn't fooled, though.

The elleth finally stopped and put her hands on her hips. "Do you want to go flying?" She watched as Morroch's gold eyes lit up for the first time in days and Arienel smiled, grabbing his head and shaking it gently. "Warg. All you had to do was say something." The wolf growled, but it was a happy sound. The two soon found a place large enough for the shape-shifter to change form and the black dragon was soon in the air. Morroch let out a joyful roar and Arienel laughed, looking down at the elves who looked up, startled. Even from the air she could make out Glorfindel and the frown on his face.

**"Why does he dislike you? Did you do something while I was not looking?"**

The dragon looked back at her with one gold eye and snorted, banking left. **"I have not said one word to the elf."**

**"Perhaps that is the problem."**

It was a half-hour later when the landed close to the sparring grounds. Neither Morroch or Arienel had known about this place from the ground, but up in the air it was all clear. The elleth dismounted from the black dragon and smiled almost sheepishly at the elves that had paused in their sparring and archery to look at the two. Morroch simply ignored them and his form slowly changed into that of a winged-cat. He liked the feeling that he could fly away whenever he might choose, but this shape was better for traveling on the ground.

Arienel looked over as sensed someone approaching and refrained from sighing. "Lord Glorfindel, we are sorry for disturbing your training." The elf merely looked at her for a moment, his dark blue eyes calculating and appearing very distant. Arienel had a feeling it wasn't really what the elf-lord was like at all, but she wasn't about to say anything. "There was no training going on, Princess Arienel. You have not disturbed anyone." And the elleth saw it was true. The elves may have been curious, but they were now back to their practicing, though, the female had to wonder if it was more Glorfindel's presence that caused that than anything. She smiled. "I see."

Morroch had remained quiet up until this point, but now he spoke and the elleth had to wish he hadn't as any progress that might have been made was halted as Glorfindel's expression hardened. "Do dragons remind you of Balrogs, elf?" The winged-cat asked it seriously, truly wanting the answer, but with just a hint of a smirk playing about his eyes. Arienel thought he might have been spending too much time around his brother. The elven lord's eyes narrowed and his voice sounded forced. "No, dragon, they do not."

Sky blue eyes widened as the shape-shifter not only did NOT shut up, but seemed to push the golden-haired being further. "But you do not like my kind anyway. Did you perhaps lose a fight with a dragon?"

Glorfindel's dark blue eyes flashed dangerously and remembering the mural and the story Erestor had told her, Arienel believed that Morroch might have truly met his equal in a two-legged being in regards to battle. She reacted quickly and grabbed the back of the large winged-cat's neck. Her power came into play as she pulled him back, slightly pale and stuttering slightly. "I..umm...Erestor is expecting us. We really m..must me going..." The elves around them watched them leave and Glorfindel's gaze followed the two until they were out of sight.

As soon as they were safely away, Arienel smacked the shape-shifter over the head. Hard. **"What were you DOING!"** Morroch merely blinked, not looking ashamed in the least. **"He is fun to talk with."** The elleth stared at him before shutting her eyes and rubbing her temples. **"This is like your rivalry with Gimli, isn't it? Morroch, this elf is so different from the dwarf. I don't think it was wise to do this."**

The winged-cat sighed. **"I know, but I think it is too late now."** He understood his rider's worry, but he couldn't help but like the challenge Glorfindel represented. He didn't have anything against the elf, in fact, he was sure if they could get past their differences than they might get along. It was just the fact that the Balrog-slayer seemed to already dislike him that bothered Morroch and he felt no guilt in taking some amusement in the situation. He looked up at Arienel with innocent gold eyes. **"I'll try not to vex the elf, too much."**

Arienel just groaned under her breath in frustration. This was going to end badly, she knew it...

* * *

It felt good to lean back into Elrohir's arms. The dark-haired elf had finally found time to see her and Arienel was savoring the contact. Her head rested in the hollow made by his neck and shoulder. Their hands were interlaced on her stomach and she sat between his legs as his own back rested against a tree. They were watching the sunset, something that they both knew was the oldest romantic tradition. Neither of them cared, simply enjoying each other's presence, the peace around them. For so long they'd been in motion, going from one task to another, one danger to another. It was nice to simple sit still.

Arienel thought it especially nice if she was doing it with the elf she loved. The red-haired female tilted her head back to look at his brown eyes. "Are you happy to be home?" Elrohir's smile was hard to miss as it spread across his face in an answer all its ow and Arienel giggled. "I will take that as a yes." The male nodded, but his voice was quiet, rumbling against her back, through his chest.

"I am happy to see Imladris again, to have you here with me, but it is not the same anymore. Too many have left these shores. Only their memories linger now."

"Did Aragorn grow up here?"

Another small smile of remembrance. "Yes. He brought hope back to me and Elladan. We had been killing for so long in revenge...when he came into our lives, it was like the sun had come out from the clouds."

Arienel turned slightly in his arms, her expression curious. "What did you want revenge for?" Elrohir sighed and brought his hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear gently. "Our mother was captured by orcs on her way to Lothlorien. We rescued her, but Ada could not heal her spirit. She sailed within the next year and Elladan and I were consumed with anger and guilt. We hunted orcs with the Dunedain for many years. That was how we found Aragorn and brought him home, here." The elleth could see the lingering sadness in her betrothed's face and she didn't like it. Arienel kissed his chin gently, bringing a smile to his eyes.

"I am sorry."

"It's been a long time, even by elven standards. It does not hurt as much now. I know I will see her again." They went back to watching the sunset and then the darkening sky in comfortable silence. Arienel started fidgeting, though, and Elrohir caught on to it immediately. "What is wrong?"

"Ro, do you want to leave Arda, sail?" Her sky blue eyes came up to meet his and the son of Elrond studied them for a moment. His voice was quiet. "I want to be with you." The message there was clear and Arienel blushed, but smiled. Her expression turned serious once more after a time, though. "Elrohir, do you want to sail? You father will be leaving soon, perhaps your brother. Will you not desire to go with them?"

The dark-haired elf sighed and leaned his head back against the bark of the tree behind him. "I am not sure. I know I can sail to Valinor at any point as long as I do not choose mortality, but when do I want to leave? I do not know, Mell."

Arienel swallowed, but licking her lips slightly, spoke. "I do not want to sail for long time. Or at least, long by the standards of men." Brown eyes looked at her with curiosity and questions. The elleth sat up an turned between his legs to sit back on her knees. Elrohir sat up. "I keep having these visions at night. Visions of Dragonriders. I told your father about the ones I saw in Gondor, but I've also seen them in Rohan. The night before I..." Elrohir smiled as she trailed off. "Where did you see them this time?"

"I...saw them here."

"In Imladris?"

"Yes. Rivendell was much bigger than it is now, but there were still some elves." Arienel stood and started pacing, her hands moving as she talked. Elrohir merely watched in both amusement and interest. "There were hollowed out caves in the mountain. I think most of the dragons were young or maybe just a smaller breed of dragon than Morroch. Most of the people here were humans, but I some of them were elves."

"Why does this make you want to stay?"

Arienel smiled slightly and Elrohir could see, even in the faint light, that her eyes were sparkling with excitement. "Because I cannot imagine leaving. I do not know how to explain it, Elrohir, but...I want these visions to come to pass like nothing I've ever wanted before. I know it is strange, but..." The dark-haired elf stood and made her still, resting his hands on her shoulders. "It does not seem a strange thing to me, Arienel."

Sky blue eyes blinked in surprise. "Why not?"

"You are the Eldanarë. I have already accepted that your duty is tied here, to the people and to the dragons for a time." The son of Elrond kissed her forehead as Arienel merely grinned, happy that he seemed to understand what she could not say. "I care not that we might have to stay for a time. I will be with you and that will be enough."

* * *

Morroch raised his head from the end of the bed as he felt his rider kick him in the side from under the blankets. The wolf perked his ears and was concerned to hear ragged breathing. The canine stood, walking carefully along the length of the bed until he came to Arienel's head. Her forehead was covered in sweat and her hair damp, but what caught Morroch's attention, causing him to growl, was that her eyes were open, gray and unseeing. She was caught in a dream that was not a dream...

_"Alex! Alex, do you copy?" She spoke into an odd device, something like a small black box. Sounds came from inside it, screams and Arienel wished she could drop it. The elleth quickly realized this this body was not her own, though, this time it was elven...or maybe human... She was suddenly running down a wide, black road, ducking behind strange wagon-like objects that sparkled in the sun. A layer of dust clouded the air, blocking out the harsh rays of the sun._

_A loud noise that seemed to rock the earth was heard in the distance and Arienel felt her body's breathing quicken. The voice that spoke was not her own, but she could tell it came from her...well, the body she was in. "Alex! Levi! Sîdh! Dammit, somebody answer me!" The box in her hand suddenly spoke and Arienel started or at least she would have if she'd been able to. As it was the body she was in relaxed marginally with some relief._

_"Cara, stay calm. Alex is injured, but he's with me. Sîdh is on the northern side of the city and Beren and Aewen has taken Main Street. Do you copy, Cara?" Arienel felt the woman named Cara nod and take a shuddering sigh as another explosion rocked behind them. "Yeah, I copy." She was up and running again a moment later, though, and the elleth took in the tall, gray, windowed buildings that reached for the sky around them before everything began to fade..._

Arienel sat up with gasp, breathing hard as if she'd been running. Morroch was immediately there and she clung to his fur, needing some sort of hold on reality. She didn't understand what she'd seen and as she finally looked into Morroch's gold eyes, Arienel realized with a jolt of shock...that he hadn't seen any of the vision at all. The shape-shifter whined and the elleth blinked, realizing she'd been staring at the wall.

**"What did you see, Ainarë?"**

**"I..I am not sure."** Arienel shared what she'd seen with Morroch through thought, but the wolf was just as confused as she. The elleth and shape-shifter went back to sleep with troubled minds.

* * *

Erestor noticed his pupil's distraction instantly. The elder elf liked Arienel. She was attentive and yet was also adept at questioning the things around her. She had an insight into things that he found refreshing and if he would just admit it to himself, Erestor was glad for the company. He liked having someone to share his knowledge with, someone who didn't already know what it was he was teaching. Arienel was a clean slate waiting to be filled.

Today, though, the elleth seemed distant, thoughtful. He recognized the look easily enough. One did not live with the household of Elrond and not learn to spot the side-effects of Foresight easily. They had discussed Arienel's gift after that day in the mural-room - as his student liked to call it - and Erestor knew what it was that her power could do. He now approached the red-haired female and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I think that is enough elven for today, Arienel. Why don't you go talk with Elrond? He might be able to give you the answers you seek."

Sky blue eyes looked up at him in surprise, but the elleth smiled gratefully and stood, putting her book away on a shelf. She bid Erestor a fond good-bye and the elf shook his head. He hoped whatever was bothering her would be made clear soon.

* * *

Morroch didn't try to run into Glorfindel, really he didn't...but the shape-shifter wasn't about to run from a challenge now that it was before him, though. The wolf had left Erestor and Arienel to study alone today, not up for sitting still for hours. The canine had wandered toward the sparring grounds and now had now run into Glorfindel...quite literally. He'd been following a scent and hadn't been looking up when his nose bumped a leg. Gold eyes had looked up to see dark blue frowning back into his.

The elf's expression was hard and the shape-shifter snorted, sitting back. "Are you aware that you smell like strawberries?" The question, completely random and not what he'd expected the canine to say at all, threw the elf-lord. His face registered some surprise before closing off again, but it was enough to make Morroch's tongue loll in silent laughter.

"No. I am not."

"Well, you do." The black wolf tilted his head, ears forward. Perhaps he should take a different approach than he had with Gimli. At first glance the shape-shifter and dwarf disliked each other, but there was an easy banter between them now and they knew where the limit was. With Glorfindel...the elf seemed to truly not like him and suddenly it bothered Morroch. He stood, glaring. "What is it you have against me? What wrong have I done you, elf?" His voice contained a growl and Glorfindel glared back.

"I have nothing to say to you, dragon. Leave me in peace and I will not forget that you are Lord Elrond's guest. Do not push my patience." The two stayed like that for a good minute, eyes locked and Morroch finally smirked. "I think not, elf. You've given me the most fun I've had since arriving here." The canine sprang away and disappeared up the path, leaving a frustrated elven lord in his wake.

* * *

Arienel knocked quietly on the door to Elrond's study and entered when he called her in. The elven lord smiled at the elleth and turned from the shelf he was searching to give her his full attention. "Mae govannen, Arienel." His quick brown eyes saw the lines of a sleepless night on her face and the elf-lord frowned. "What troubles you, pen neth?" He guided Arienel to a couch and they both sat . The elleth sighed.

"I had a vision last night that I do not understand and in a way I do not understand. Gandalf has told me that I experience visions. I do not just see them, but...this was different from any vision I have ever had."

"Will you tell me?"

Arienel nodded and explained what she had seen, trying to describe the sounds and things that had been around her. "The woman...or elf...the female I was in, she seemed to be in a battle. She had friends with peculiar names, but also elven ones. Her accent was strange and she used words I didn't entirely understand. It was if I was seeing everything through her eyes. I felt what she felt and when she spoke, I felt as if they were almost my words. It was strange and I cannot figure out what it was I was seeing or why."

"How many times have you had this vision?"

"Only once."

Elrond nodded, looking thoughtful. "Arienel, could you tell if the person you were in was an elf or a human? Think carefully, pen neth."

Arienel was silent for good two minutes, making a real effort to recall everything that she'd seen in the vision. The problem was she hadn't seen herself. She hadn't seen the person she'd been in, merely seeing through their eyes. The elleth finally shook her head. "I am sorry, but I do not know. All I know is that her name is Cara." The Lord of Imladris hmmd and stood, looking out the window of his study. Arienel looked down at her hands, seeing for a moment, ones that were similar to hers but more worn, stronger. A gold ring decorated her left hand where her own silver one should have been. She blinked and the image was gone. The elleth stood and came to stand by the elf-lord.

"Lord Elrond, you once said you might help me control my visions. I think I would like to learn what you could teach me." If her Foresight was going to start effecting how she saw the things around, how she slept then Arienel at least wanted to know how to get the most out of the visions, maybe even how to control them. Elrond glanced at the red-haired female with a slightly worried expression. He only had so much he could tell her as his own Foresight was not nearly so complicated. The elleth saw the expression and smiled slightly.

"Please, just tell me what you can. I am sure it will help." The Lord of Rivendell finally nodded and they sat again. Arienel listened intently as he explained how visions worked. "There are three types of Foresight. Most people are only able to have the first type of Foresight. First Foresight shows the person an event that will happen in the future. It can be revealed to them in a vocal way or by seeing the event." He paused to make sure Arienel understood and then moved on. "Second Foresight is the act of seeing the past, present and future. These types of visions are usually brought clean by the person seeing the events only. Neither First or Second Foresight allow the person to _experience_ a vision."

The elleth nodded and tilted her head. "I have Third Foresight, do I not?"

"Yes. Third Foresight is when a person sees the present and the future, but rarely the past. They can both see and experience visions. Very few have ever had Third Foresight. Not much is known about it and it is difficult to control. I am sure you know this." Arienel nodded and sighed, leaning back against the couch. "Is there any advice you can give me then?"

Elrond nodded. "The only words of wisdom I can offer are these; the next time you are done experiencing one of these visions, try to look into the future to find another of the same."

"Do you mean force a vision?"

"In a way, yes. You will be seeking a vision of the same kind you have been having."

Arienel nodded, unsure. She had never tried to force her gift or even really sought to use it other than for training purposes. If she sought one of these visions, though, that would not be training. It might be asking for trouble. The elleth left the Lord of Imladris with thanks and with a mind full of more questions than answers.

* * *

**Reviews are wonderful! They inspire and make me smile! Don't you want me to smile?**

_Penil maug an e-thoged. Le channon._ = There is no need to lead him away. Thank you.

_Eldanarë_ = Elven Flame

_Ainarë_ = Little Flame

_Mell_ = Beloved

_Pen neth_ = Young one

_Thranduiliel_ = Daughter of Thranduil


	3. Bragol

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing the brilliant, wonderful, great Tolkien created or the anything from movies based off of his books.**  
**

A/N ~ Okay, I think this is where we get into the more interesting stuff...I think... **WARNING:** This chapter switches-points-of-view a few times.

Bold is mind-speech.

Per request by **Mir**, I am going to now put my elven up here at the beginning of the chapter. Thank you for making your request known Mir! I shall respond to your review at the bottom of the chapter. :)

_Ada_ = Daddy

* * *

**_Bragol ~ Sudden_**

The tension was thick enough between the two members of their group one could cut it with a knife. Arienel could feel the jerkiness in Morroch's movements as the black horse followed Colgil and Talagor. Elladan and Elrohir - the two stallion's riders - glanced back between Glorfindel on Asfaloth and Morroch, starting to rethink this outing... Arienel had been against it from the start but had somehow been dragged into this hunting trip with the twins and the Balrog-slayer. The elleth was willing to assume that Glorfindel hadn't known the shape-shifter was going to coming along. Arienel was sure he would not have gone if he'd known.

The elleth looked between the two again and finally spoke, making sure her question was posed directly to Glorfindel. "What are we hunting?" Did he just dislike Morroch or her as well? She hadn't spoken to him really and now she was unsure. Dark blue eyes turned to focus on her and Arienel suddenly felt very small, but not necessarily in a insignificant way, but more like a child. It was a feeling she found both uncomfortable and yet, comforting all at once. It was almost as if he were reminding her that she was still only a child in elven eyes or that he was saying he recognized that in some ways she still wanted to only be a child.

A small smile, barely anything came to the golden-haired elf's features. "White deer. They have grown more scarce, but they do still come around Imladris during this time of year." Arienel nodded, looking at the growth around them. They were now in late June and the trees and plants were well into their growth, enjoying the summer. The elleth started when Morroch spoke, not having expected it of him. Sometime it seemed that they were not connected at all and then there were other times when their thoughts were so linked, they could have finished each other's sentences. Today, it would seem that her thoughts had gotten the best of her and she didn't feel or hear the shape-shifter's intended words until they were out of his mouth.

"Did these deer ever come near Gondolin, elf?" Morroch wasn't necessarily trying to be mean - though, he would admit that he WAS trying to provoke. The shape-shifter merely wanted to understand the elf that seemed to determined to hate him. If getting Glorfindel riled up would get information out of him, then Morroch was more than willing to engage in arguments that were rapidly becoming like a game to the black horse.

Glorfindel shot him a scathing look and the twins winced, obviously having been under that gaze before. Morroch merely blinked his gold eyes as the Balrog-slayer seemed to answer from between his teeth. "No, they did not."

Arienel closed her eyes, releasing her breath slowly. They'd been doing this for hours now, on and off. It was starting to get ridiculous and Arienel almost wished that something would give between the two. The elleth noticed Morroch's mischievous thought-pattern and the gleam in his eyes as he looked back at her too late...again.

"Elf, what kind of tree is stuck up your-"

"Morroch!"

It was too late, though, as Glorfindel's face had gone an interesting shade of red and the black horse suddenly found himself bolting ahead with laughter as the elf spurred Asfaloth after him. Arienel hadn't been expecting the move and now found herself covered - hair, clothes, face - in the mud from the trail where she'd been half-thrown, half-fallen-off. The twins looked shocked, looking up the trail where Glorfindel and Morroch had disappeared and then at Arienel. Elrohir leaped off his horse first and approached almost slowly as the elleth wiped most of the mud from her face and stood. She looked positively livid.

"Arienel?"

"I am uninjured." It was bitten out, but not in anger at her betrothed. Arienel looked up the trail for a moment, sky blue eyes sparking fire. She lifted a hand calmly and both the twins watched a gray mist seep into her gaze. It wasn't long before a sheepish-looking Morroch and a startled Glorfindel and Asfaloth were seen once again, hovering above the ground and being brought back against their will. Arienel set them both down - surprisingly gentle for her temper - and glared at both of them. The elf-lord had the decency to look apologetic as he truly noticed just how muddy she was.

"I have had enough." It was said very softly, but each word was like a chip of ice and unrelenting. Sharp sky blue eyes looked at Elladan and Elrohir, softening slightly. "Thank you for inviting me, but I think it would be better if I went back to Imladris this time. It was a mistake to bring them together." Both twins nodded and Arienel turned to Morroch, still glaring. The horse came forward slowly, head down and the elleth mounted, covering him in mud as well. Glorfindel looked between the two group and sighed under his breath before speaking.

"Princess Arienel, allow me to accompany you back in apology for my behavior." What had he been thinking anyway! He hadn't done something like that since the twins were little...

Arienel held her head up like the princess she was and merely nodded, tapping Morroch's sides. The shape-shifter started back down the mountain trail. Both Elladan and Elrohir smirked at Glorfindel as the Balrog-slayer followed behind. It wasn't everyday that things like this happened to the golden-haired elf. The brothers chuckled and continued on their way.

* * *

The ride back was uneventful and QUIET. Neither male talked and Arienel didn't offer any conversation starters. She was no longer mad and, in fact, on several occasions had to stop herself from smiling, but she wasn't about to let either of them know that - she kept a very tight lid on her emotions so Morroch would not see or feel them. It was worrying the shape-shifter a bit. His game with Glorfindel was fun, but not at the risk of hurting his rider...

It wasn't until Rivendell came into view and they had crossed the bridge and were coming into a courtyard that the elleth spoke, brushing mud-covered hair away from her face. "I am not mad at either of you anymore." She dismounted and looked up at Glorfindel's slightly surprised face. Morroch's hesitant, but hopeful gold eyes made her laugh. "It is not the first time I have fallen off of a horse and into the mud." She gave them each a look. "That doesn't mean that I approve of either of your antics. However, I know I cannot stop it, so try to do it somewhere you won't hurt anyone."

Both males blinked after her as Arienel turned around and disappeared up the path to the house, unsure what to say. Neither moved as a stable-elf came to lead Asfaloth away.

* * *

Arienel finally let out a giggle when she got far enough away from both of their keen ears. The elleth shook her head and then looked down at her muddy body with a sigh. She started running through the open arches toward the main part of the house and her room. She looked down at her feet as she almost tripped and promptly ran into someone. Her wrist was caught in a male hand with fast reflexes, keeping her from falling to the ground. Arienel smiled as her body steadied and glanced up, intending to thank the elf and apologize.

The words stuck in her throat as her sky blue eyes met those of the same color.

_Legolas._ It was her first thought, but no, upon closer and quick inspection, it was clear that this elf was much older than her brother. He bore the same facial structure, the same eyes and light gold hair, but there was an aura of wisdom about him that Legolas did not quite have in this abundance. A circlet of gold was on his brow and there were lines of age, both of laughter and grief, about this elf's eyes and mouth. Arienel stared at him, unable to make her mind focus and the elf stared back, his face white.

Neither of them moved for what seemed like eternity, merely looking at each other, unsure what to do. Eventually, though, Thranduil - for that was indeed who he was - released the elleth's wrist. Arienel let her arm come down to her side and said one of the few things that was NOT shrieking through her mind at the moment. "I am sorry for muddying your clothes." Her voice was quiet, shaky even to her.

Thranduil blinked and then blinked again, emotion of amusement, but also complete shock going through his eyes. He glanced down briefly and his own voice sounded very quiet. "It is quite fine. They are travel clothes." Both elves looked at each other again and the King shook his head slightly, eyes narrowed just a little. "I am sorry, but you look...you look like someone I feel I should know."

Arienel looked down, taking a shaky breath and then looked back up, almost appearing steady...if you ignored the paleness of her face or the way she trembled. "I have been told I look like my mother...Galadwen."

The King of Mirkwood seemed to suck in air with a hiss and Arienel wasn't sure he could go any paler. She noticed he was shaking too as his hand came out to touch her cheek, fingers barely brushing skin. "Your mother..." The elleth nodded, feeling tears spring to her eyes unbidden. Her voice was a whisper. "I was not killed. I was raised in Rohan."

Thranduil seemed not to know what to do with this information and his hand dropped. Arienel felt a jolt of near pain, but it was soothed as she saw the beginning of what could have been a small at the corner of the elf's mouth trying to emerge. Sky blue eyes met sky blue once again and the King's question had some strength to it, some tentative hope and yet joyous disbelief. "Duindes?"

The elleth smiled, small tears leaving tracks down her muddy face. "Arienel. For my mother."

* * *

Morroch looked at Glorfindel for a long moment after his rider left before a smirk entered his gold eyes once more. The elf merely frowned and gave a growl-like sigh. "What?" Apparently it was too much to ask that the dragon would be done tormenting him for the day.

"You never answered my question." It was said quite simply and Glorfindel stared and for a moment, Morroch thought the elf might be tempted to smile. The being closed his eyes for a moment instead. When was the last time someone had gotten under his skin this well? The Balrog-slayer didn't even know. Dark blue eyes finally opened to meet gold, hard. "Did you truly expect one?" This might be the most civil conversation they'd ever had...

The horse tilted his head slightly and swished his tail for a moment. "No." The shape-shifter would have grinned if he'd been able. He settled for prancing as he turned his back on the golden-haired elf and trotted down the path and back across the bridge, not ready to go back into the house - besides, Arienel had met someone very important and Morroch wasn't going to interrupt that.

Glorfindel looked after the horse and turned to go into the house, he paused, however. The Balrog-slayer looked back across the bridge, eyes narrowed, undecided for a good minute. The elf finally turned, though, around and went after the shape-shifter on soundless feet.

* * *

Arienel no longer cared about the dried mud on her skin or clothes, in her hair as she walked with the elf she'd been both dreading and waiting to see. Thranduil still appeared in a state of shock and the elleth couldn't blame him. She had known she was his daughter for months. She'd been able to at least partially get used to the idea. He'd had only about fifteen minutes to absorb the fact that she was alive and standing next to him now. The two elves found a bench in the garden they were in and sat.

Thranduil looked his daughter over and couldn't help a small smile. "You are in need of a bath. Might I inquire as to what happened?" He watched as a quirky smile came to her lips - a smile that was so like her mother's that for a moment he felt his heart jolt painfully - and the elleth looked down at her clothes, picking at the dirt. "I fell off Morroch. He said something less than appropriate to Glorfindel and, well...I ended up in mud."

The King of Mirkwood frowned, not understanding. "What and who is Morroch?"

"He is my friend. He is a Shape-shifter Dragon." The look on the elf's face was enough to make Arienel wish she had said nothing. Her voice was quiet, but firm and she spoke before Thranduil could. "It is a long story, one I would like to tell you...before you make any judgments."

Older sky blue eyes seemed to hesitate for a moment before the golden-haired elf nodded. He was suddenly very interested to hear what had happened to his daughter...

* * *

Morroch sniffed the air. The large black cat's gold eyes narrowed. He was sure he smelled- A savage growl cut off his thought and Morroch found that he was being rolled to the ground by a weight that suddenly appeared on his back. The cat twisted and yowled, trying to strike out with teeth or claws until he saw a great wealth of white fur. The fight quickly left him and the black shape-shifter finally heard what he hadn't before. Laughter.

The black cat stood calmly and arched, throwing the other white cat off with a golden glare. Amber eyes looked back up at him with a clear smirk. "You need to hone your skills, little brother." The white shape-shifter sat up and began to wash his paw and ears, leaving Morroch to smooth his own ruffled fur. "Perhaps you should try helping me to learn instead of randomly attacking me, Alagos!"

Alagos' eyes only gleamed with feral mischief. "Where would the fun be in that?"

"Why are you here?" Morroch had finally fixed his fur and now looked at his sibling expectantly. The large white cat sighed. "You have not changed you mind, have you?" Alagos wouldn't admit it out loud, nor would he try to make Morroch change his mind, but the older brother couldn't help but want Morroch to stay away from the other dragons. For so long, he hadn't cared about anyone, hadn't truly looked out for anyone, but now...he would worry over his brother if he was surrounded by the same kind that had killed their mother, their kin. It wasn't something that sat well with the white shape-shifter.

Morroch shook his head slowly. "No, I have not. I want to meet my own kind, Alagos. Not all in the Clan murdered our kind. Some were not even born during the massacre, but after. We cannot hold them accountable."

"I do not, but I cannot go back."

"This I know and I do not ask you to, but please, do not ask me to stay away."

"I will not ask it of you, Dagoryn." Amber eyes came up to meet his gold. "What of the immortal? You would leave her alone?"

"Arienel has people who care about her. She will be fine. She is meeting her father now as we speak."

Alagos looked toward Rivendell, suddenly a little distracted. "She is? Well, then it wasn't a waste after all..."

"What do you mean?"

A mischievous gleam entered the white shape-shifter's gaze and his sharp teeth flashed. "You do not think those orcs were stupid enough to not notice a baby, do you? Do you honesty think they attacked Galadwen and her party and would not have taken the child or killed it? Did anyone ever consider how a Rohirrim family would find the child if she were in Mirkwood?"

Morroch's eyes narrowed, but suddenly he understood and his gaze widened. "You...you took Arienel from Mirkwood..."

"I merely kept her safe from the orcs. It was the Rohirrim who found her on their land."

"Why did you not return her? To her people?"

"That was not part of the plan."

* * *

Arienel emerged from the washroom clean, in fresh clothes and her hair pulled back. Her...Thranduil had insisted she get clean and changed before joining him once more. The elleth now looked in the mirror and swallowed hard. She was suddenly more than nervous. There was so much to explain, so much time lost, so much that they might not like about the other...

She opened the door to her room and slipped out, making her way back down the hall and into the library, where they'd determined to meet. The King of Mirkwood was already there, in much cleaner and more formal clothes they the one she'd splattered with mud. He looked over, his eyes meeting her own and Arienel tried to offer a smile as she sat in the window-seat across from the chair he already accompanied. The silence was uncomfortable and awkward at first, neither knowing how to break the ice between them. Thranduil's deep voice made Arienel start. "Did they take care of you well?"

It took the elleth a moment to realize he meant her heart-family, the men she'd grown up with, but once she did a smile came over her face, genuine. "Yes. They took very good care of me. My mother, Threasa, died when I was only three, but my three brothers, Ethon, Edonar and Lohinon and my father, Edinon, they took care of me quite well. They taught me how to fight and take horses, how to keep my head in challenging situations..." Arienel realized she was babbling, realized that she might have just hurt Thranduil be referencing her family, Edinon especially, but she couldn't help it. They WERE her family, even if she gained more and had already lost Lohinon. That wasn't going to change. She wasn't going to give up one for the other. She already loved Legolas, but it didn't mean she loved Ethon or Edonar any less. It would have to be the same with Thranduil and her heart-father.

The elven King seemed to understand this as he looked at her, saw the light in her eyes when she talked of her other family, the one who had raised her. It still hurt, though, to know that someone else had raised his child, had known his daughter when she was young, had gotten to hold her and teach her. "How did you come to know about me? Do you know of Legolas?"

Arienel smiled. "Yes, I know of Legolas." And for the next hour she related her life to the golden-haired elf. Childhood up to the point when she'd met Morroch. From there it was all about her involvement in the War of the Ring, her relationship with Legolas and giving him details as to who Morroch was - she left very little out, wanting him to understand just who she was and what she did. She did not say anything of Elrohir just yet. Arienel had come to understand that her betrothed was almost obsessed with asking every male in her family for their blessing. She had feeling Thranduil would be no different.

"This shape-shifter...he sounds like a danger to you."

The elleth was immediately on guard and frowned. "Yes and no. I get into just as much trouble without Morroch. He is usually the one who helps me out of danger or he faces it with me." She watched as the elven King seemed to weigh her words and shook his head. "A dragon is a dangerous pet, daughter. I will not allow it to come when we leave."

Young sky blue eyes flashed fire as Arienel stood, anger radiating off of her in waves. Pet? Not allow Morroch to come when THEY left? "Morroch is no pet. He is bonded to me and I to him. I am not going anywhere without him." Her voice might have softened slightly at the next part, but it was no less firm or relentless. "I will leave Rivendell when I feel I am ready. You have no right to tell me where I will go or when, Ada."

Thranduil watched her red hair as she turned and left the library. The elven King sighed and put his head in his hands. He hadn't meant for the last part to come out like that. Legolas often rebelled in the same way his sister had done, but at least his son knew that he was only overbearing because he cared, was worried for his child's safety. Arienel did not know any of this and there was no one who could tell her at this point. He looked out the window and suddenly remembered what she'd said at the end of the sentence.

Ada.

Maybe she'd understood more than he'd thought.

* * *

"You rescued Arienel, but only after her mother died and then you wait almost nineteen years before arranging Voronflame's capture by the enemy all for the fact that your father saw me, Arienel and him in a vision?" Morroch blinked incredulously at his brother and the large white cat just looked back with blank amber eyes. "Yes."

"Why? How did you even know that all these details were needed!"

The black shape-shifter watched as his brother's eyes seemed to harden and withdraw and he knew he stumbled upon something Alagos was not going to share, no matter how much he might care for Morroch. The large black cat sighed, gold eyes looking at the leaves underneath his paws. He shook his head. "Sometimes I have to wonder if it is you I should not trust." He meant it as a joke, but Morroch could practically feel the stiffness that suddenly came to the white shape-shifter. Alagos was already fading into the woods before the black shape-shifter opened his mouth to apologize.

* * *

Glorfindel sat in the tree, watching, listening and had been since the white cat had attacked the black. At that point, the elf had drawn his sword, intent on helping for reasons that still eluded him, but then his keen ears had caught the sound of chuckling from the white animal. The Balrog-slayer had paused and then climbed the tree he now sat in quietly, watching the interaction between the two beings.

The story this Alagos had told shocked Glorfindel, but like the highly trained warrior he was, he hadn't let anything give away his position. Now, watching the white shape-shifter leave and seeing Morroch's pained expression, something seemed to shift the wrong way inside him. The elf climbed down and then leaped from the tree at a safe distance before making his way back to Rivendell swiftly. His mind was in turmoil now and he didn't like it.

It was with no clear destination in mind, but with the desire for help and advise, that he found himself in the library - not knowing Thranduil had just exited - and Erestor looked up from his books - he'd heard the conversation between father and daughter entirely on accident, but hadn't wanted to interrupt by making his presence known. He now sighed and closed his book, knowing if Glorfindel was in the library then there was a discussion at hand. He looked closely at his golden-haired friend.

"What is wrong?"

"It was easier to hate him."

A dark eyebrow rose, but Erestor was wise enough to figure out what was going on if only partially. "Another run in with Morroch?"

"Yes...no...I followed him."

Gray eyes blinked.

"I...we fought this morning, but then...I followed him and...it was just easier to dislike the dragon."

"Do you like him now?"

"No! He is irritating and sarcastic!"

"Then I am afraid I do not understand what the problem is."

Glorfindel sighed and sat in a chair, looking out the window. "Erestor, if you had the chance to meet the elves who'd slain your kin, if one of them came into your home, how would you treat them?" It was asked quietly, truly seeking an answer, but Erestor was suddenly without words to give. Just as Glorfindel truly wanted an answer, the dark-haired adviser truly could not give it. Erestor sighed. "Glorfindel, we cannot choose who Eru may bring into our path, our lives, but we can control how we might react to these changes and people." He waited until dark blue eyes met his own gray. "I cannot tell you how I would treat my enemy. I will admit that I hope never to have to face that choice, but I am not you."

"I just want to hate him, Erestor. I want to hate him like I hate all of his kind, as I have hated them since the fall of my home, since the fall of Gondolin."

"But you cannot."

The golden-haired elf nodded his head slowly, eyes closed. "Curse him, but he's given me no real reason to. He is unlike any dragon I had thought to meet."

"The dragons that live now are not the same ones Morgoth released on your city, Glorfindel. That is the one difference between what the Kinslayers did to my people and what the dragons did to yours. The animals that hurt your people are long gone and they will never rise again." The dark-haired elf smiled slightly, looking at his friend. "Perhaps it is time you forgave an entire race of what their ancestors did."

* * *

Arienel sat on her bed, letting her temper cool. She had meant what she said, but perhaps she hadn't had to put it quite the way she did. Why hadn't Legolas told her that their father was so...so...overprotective? In fact, why had Legolas let her do this alone? It was not as if Thranduil had decided to up and visit Imladris on a whim! This was planned and she suspected that more people than just her brother and Haiawen knew about this. Why had the elven prince stayed in Minas Tirith again? Arienel realized that their hadn't really been a reason and she'd never asked...

She growled under her breath and looked over as Morroch's nose pushed the door open wider than she'd left it out of habit. The canine gave his own sigh as he hopped on the bed and laid down, his head on his paws, ears back. The elleth rubbed his black fur gently, know that now was not the time to complain, but to comfort. **"What is wrong?"** She could look into his head, yes, but Arienel had a feeling he actually needed to talk about it.

**"Alagos...I think I have hurt him. I did not mean to, but...I don't really know him and I said the wrong thing."** He sighed once more and simply opened his mind to his rider, not wanting to talk anymore. Arienel received the information he gave with a calmness she wasn't sure the origin of. **"He rescued me?"**

**"And had Voronflame captured. I am unsure what to think."**

**"But you still trust him."**

**"Yes."**

Arienel scratched behind a black ear fondly. **"Then do no fret about it too much. I am sure he will realize that you love him and that you did not mean to hurt him."** One gold eye looked at her pointedly and the elleth sighed, pushing red hair behind her pointed ear, knowing that he was reading her own thoughts, what had happened earlier. **"Yes, I know. I need to follow my own words of wisdom."**

* * *

Thranduil was truly surprised when his daughter approached him the next morning. After their spat the night before, he had fear that perhaps they were not going to be able to connect in any way, but it would seem that Arienel was ready to give it another try. This time, the elven King noted with a measure of guardedness, there was a black wolf that followed her, much larger than any canine he'd ever seen.

Young sky blue eyes met his own and Thranduil was reminded of his son. How closely those eyes resembled each other, even some of the expressions did. It was uncanny. Arienel sat at the table that her...father inhabited and tried to ignore the way Elrond, Erestor and Glorfindel looked over - though, the golden-haired elf seemed to be looking at Morroch - knowing they had to have been privy to the fact that her father was coming. "I am sorry for the way I left yesterday. You angered me, but I should not have responded the way I did."

"No, you should not have, but I...should not make assumptions about your life. You were right in that respect. I have no say in what you do or do not do, but that does not mean I will not worry about you."

"I can understand you not trusting me, elf, but Arienel is my bonded. I will not truly leave her for any reason."

Thranduil looked almost startled and Arienel giggled very quietly behind her hand as her father stared at the black shape-shifter. "Why did you pick my daughter?" The question had been nagging at him most of the night and now the canine tilted his head, tongue lolling in amusement that the elven King didn't really appreciate. "I did not pick Arienel, nor did she pick me. Our gifts drew us to each other and friendship did the rest. Nothing more."

The golden-haired elf was already trying to wrap his mind around his daughter having a gift her mother had barely hinted at. It made his mind ache. Arienel seemed to sense this and shushed Morroch with a firm warning. The wolf sat silent as the father turned his attention to the elleth. "Duindes, where do you want to go at this time?" The elleth had to smile at the reference to a name that didn't fit her in the slightest, but didn't correct him.

"I am not sure, but I do know that I want the freedom to decide." She had enough responsibilities as it was. Did she really want to try and be a princess on top of everything else? She knew that's what would happen if she joined her father in Mirkwood. "I do not want to leave Rivendell just yet, Ada. Not yet." Perhaps in a few weeks...time to get used to the idea, time to decide, time to get to know her father...

Yes, she just needed some time.

* * *

**Yippie! See, I still live! review!**

**Mir** ~ I'm updating! Oh, thank you for the compliment! I like the rewritten version better as well. Well, I hope your questions about Glorfindel are answered. LOL As for he and Morroch fighting? Well, that might be possible to arrange. I love writing bickering scenes between Gimli and Morroch and now Glorfindel and Morroch. It just gives some comic relief that is needed. I am glad you like it.

Ummm...I'm sorry, but I cannot reveal that bit of information! It would give a lot away. So I will say both no and yes. ;) Thank you for making your suggestion about the elven being at the beginning of the chapter. It is much appreciated! Thank you for reviewing!

~ Kaisaan


	4. Gwad

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from Tolkien's books or the actors who play the characters in the movies. I don't own any landmarks you might recognize, any swords, rings, trees...you get it, right? I only own my own characters by the names of Arienel, Alagos, Morroch, Sakalthor and such...

A/N ~

Bold is mind-speech.

**Elven**

_Gyrig_ = my Heart

_Mell_ = Beloved

_Iellig, man gi thrasta?_ = My daughter, what troubles you?

_Le channon_ = Thank you

_Glassen _= You're welcome

_Boe i 'waen._ = I must go.

_Galo Anor erin râd gîn a verio gin Eru._ = May the sun shine upon your path and may Eru keep you safe.

_Guren níniatha n'i lû ir in a-chenithanc._ = My heart shall weep until it sees you again.

_Le melin, Mell._ = I love you, Beloved.

_Le melin, gyrig. _= I love you, my Heart.

* * *

**_Gwad ~ Going__  
_**

Elrohir knew something had happened as soon as he rode in the courtyard and dismounted from Talagor. Arienel was standing on the steps, arms crossed, her red hair sparking in the sunlight. The dark-haired elf looked at his brother and Elladan shrugged, helping another elf lift the white deer off his horse. The elder twin didn't know what was wrong with Arienel and judging by the look she was giving his brother, Elladan wanted nothing to do with it. The younger twin sighed and approached his betrothed, head tilted. "What is wrong?"

"Why did you not tell me my father was coming?" She already knew from Morroch that virtually everyone she had known in Gondor had been informed of this information. Everyone but her. Elrohir ran a hand through his hair and looked back at the elves in the courtyard. His brown eyes came to rest on sky blue and Arienel nodded, both of them moving into the house and up to a balcony overlooking the falls on the other side. The elleth leaned against the rail, arms crossed once again.

"We did not tell you because we knew you would not be yourself, Arienel and Thranduil should know you as you are."

"What do you mean? I would have been fine!"

The dark-haired elf smiled and came forward, wrapping his arms about her upper waist and bringing his forehead to her's, despite that fact that she still seemed very much annoyed with him. "No, you would not have been. Had you known when you would meet him, you would have not have been yourself, but merely whatever you thought he might want."

Arienel wanted to protest, but she knew it to be true. Her body relaxed in his arms and her palms came to press against his chest. "I still have not forgiven you." It was whispered, her sky blue eyes filled with quiet mirth. Elrohir nodded quite solemnly. "Yes, I know." His head lowered. "I do not mind." The elleth couldn't help but smile and giggle slightly as his lips met hers in a small kiss. The red-haired female broke away though, pushing him back and trying not to grin as she held her head high and pretended to brush her clothes off.

"My good lord, you take advantage of me and without the consent of my father, too!" She rather enjoyed watching her betrothed go white and yet red so swiftly afterward. The dark-haired elf looked downright terrified for a moment and Arienel laughed, coming forward to wrap her arms around his neck gently and kiss his lips. "It will be well, Gyrig." The son of Elrond sighed and looked down at her, drawing love and strength from her sky blue eyes. "I hope you are right, Mell."

He had completely forgotten that he would have to ask Thranduil's blessing. It was not something he was looking forward to. Arienel merely smile, though. "If he says no, I am sure I can change his mind. We have already disagreed over Morroch. I do not expect that it will be the last time we cross swords in words or action."

"What do you think of him?"

The red-haired female sighed and pulled away, going over to the rail and holding it rather tightly. "I think...that not all is going to be...peaceful in our relationship. He seems to think he already knows where my place should be." She glanced over at the son of Elrond. "I have not even told him about you or about being a Guardian, about being the Eldanarë, Amlug-nerthril. I do not know what to tell him. He wants me to go home, to go to Eryn Lasgalen."

Elrohir came over on quiet feet and placed his hands on her shoulders, his mouth near her ear, speaking softly. "Where do you want to go, Mell?"

"I do not know, but my place is not to reside in Eryn Lasgalen. I would not be against visiting, seeing where my family lives, but I do not wish to stay. Morroch and I...it is not in us to stay in one place so long anymore. We have too much responsibility elsewhere."

"What does Morroch think?"

"He...is trying not to bring up the fact that he will be leaving soon. I know it is on his mind, though." Elrohir felt a shudder go through her body and pulled Arienel close. "He will not leave, he will come back."

A nod. "I know, but I cannot imagine facing new challenges without him." In such a short time, Morroch had become a permanent fixture in her life, a steady friend in which to lean on, someone who understood her like no other. She was not doubting that Elrohir would be with her when she needed him - and the dark-haired elf knew this and took no offense - but Morroch was...part of her. She would be joined to Elrohir in love, they would become one flesh and joined, but the shape-shifter...was part of her, necessary, like air. He was an arm, a leg. He was the blood that kept her heart pumping. He was part of her and she of him. Elrohir understood this and so accepted them both. He also knew how hard it would be for them to separate, even for such a short time.

They stood in silence for a time, but finally Arienel sighed and tilted her head back to look up at him. "Do you think they will accept me?"

Elrohir didn't even have to ask who she meant. He was - and had - rapidly learning Arienel's fears and hopes, the way her mind worked. "They are you people. As long as you treat them as such and be yourself, it will be fine."

"I never wanted to be a princess."

A chuckle and Arienel felt a kiss on her temple. "You make a good one, though."

The elleth smiled. "You are drunk in the head, Gyrig, if you think such things."

"Perhaps."

They both stood in comfortable silence for a time after that, each just enjoying the other's presence, the absence of having to do anything for a few precious moments.

* * *

_Mild time-skip..._

* * *

Elrohir stood in front of the guest room, Thranduil's room with growing apprehension in his stomach. It was one thing to ask four mortals and your friend if you could court their daughter and sister...it was quite another to ask the King of Mirkwood. The son of Elrond steadied himself before knocking. The sky blue eyes that looked at him in questions almost made the younger elf freeze, but he managed to get the words out, reminding himself that he loved Arienel and that she'd already agreed to marry him.

"King Thranduil, would you honor me with a moment of your time? I have a question concerning your daughter."

Thranduil was suddenly suspicious. He and Arienel had been talking on and off for three days now and his daughter had failed to mention the son's of Elrond in all of their conversation, almost as if she was avoiding the topic. And now this? The elven king nodded and left the room, following Elrohir into a more secluded area outside. The golden-haired elf couldn't help but notice that the young one seemed nervous. A golden eyebrow rose, intimidating and regal.

"What is it Elrondion?"

"I..." Oh, it was probably better to just get it over with. It wasn't going to get any easier or less nerve-racking over time. That much he knew. "I have been courting your daughter for a little over three months. I have gotten your son's blessing and the blessing of the mortals Arienel lived with, but now...I have asked her to marry me and I would have your permission to act on this." There, he'd said it.

Elrohir was unsure if he'd ever seen Thranduil go that unique shade of purple-red over such a quick period of time and almost cringed as the King of Mirkwood seemed to seethe - but maybe for different reasons than he'd thought. "Three months!" The younger twin nodded cautiously and watched the vein in Thranduil's neck throb. This wasn't going well...

"THREE MONTHS! She has not said a word about you!" The golden-haired elf seemed more shocked that Arienel had said nothing than the fact that Elrohir wanted to marry her. Had he even heard that part? Elrohir was left to wonder as the elven king suddenly stalked away, departing swiftly in his own world and leaving the son of Elrond with no answer and jittery heart.

* * *

Elrond looked up from the papers on his desk as Thranduil stormed in, taking no account of privacy or even knocking. The Lord of Rivendell barely blinked. _So, Elrohir has told him..._ Calm brown eyes met furious sky blue. "What troubles you, Thranduil?"

The golden-haired elf merely stared at him for a moment and Elrond saw the color creep up his neck before the eyes narrowed. "You knew!"

A dark eyebrow rose and Elrond stood from his desk, going to the bookcase and slipping his volume back in place. "Yes, I knew. I found out in Gondor. I was not going reveal information that was not my place to speak of, Thranduil. Arienel's choice to keep it from was her own."

The elven king was still boiling with anger, but he wasn't even sure who or why he was angry at this point. Elrond seemed to understand this and waited patiently for Thranduil to either come to his senses, ask for advice or blow. One never knew what it would be with the woodland monarch. The golden-haired elf finally sighed and sat. Elrond knew the storm had blown over. "What is really troubling you about this, Thranduil? Elrohir has asked for your blessing, I am sure. Arienel did not tell you, but I do not think that is what bothers you so."

"...my daughter lives. That is more than I ever expected, but...now I am lost. How do you raise a child you have not seen since her birth?"

"Why do you think she needs raising?"

"She is only twenty-two!"

"And an adult by the standards of men. That is something you must understand, Thranduil if you are to understand your daughter. Arienel was raised by men, she aged as they do and though she is but an infant in our eyes, her mental state is that of an adult. She does not need you to raise her."

Thranduil sat for a long while, thinking on that. It was hard. The last time he'd seen his daughter, she'd been a baby, no longer than the distance between his fingertips and his elbow. Now she was a young woman. A grown elleth that had done more than he could understand right now. An adult who had made her own mark on the world, who had made her own decisions...and who was engaged to another. "She has changed before I even got to know her. I do not know what to say to her, how to treat her."

"How do you interact with Legolas? Arienel is not her brother, but there are similarities. She has the same stubborn and loyal will, the same desire to make her own decisions. Perhaps if you view her as you do Legolas, as an adult, then you would find it easier to accept her."

"She is engaged to your son."

Elrond smiled. "Yes. It would seem our lines will cross once more."

A golden eyebrow rose, eyes narrowed. "You assume I will give your son my consent?"

The Lord of Rivendell chuckle, his brown eyes dancing in a mischief his sons came by honestly. "I think you will have your daughter to contest with if you do not, Thranduil."

* * *

Arienel tossed restlessly that night, her eyes open and staring at the ceiling, but gray. Morroch awake by her side, but he could see nothing and so whined slightly, his head resting on her stomach as he waited for the vision to pass. It worried him that he could not see it, could not support his rider in this. Why was she having these visions anyway? The shape-shifter didn't know and neither did Arienel it seemed...

_The woods echoed with the explosions Arienel recognized from the last vision. She knew it had been days since she'd had this sort of vision, but that didn't really matter at this point as she was now seeing through Cara's eyes again. The woman was running once more, something she seemed to do often, but this time a man with strange, spiked green hair ran next to her in even stranger clothes. They were mottled, blending into the woods around them._

_Arienel felt her- Cara's lungs suck in oxygen greedily, heart pounding as another loud whistle sounded and then the earth shook. "Cara, we won't find them in this hell! We need to leave!" The green-haired man looked at her with bravery, but also respect for her decision. Cara shook her head and her voice was rough from smoke inhalation. "We promised we'd get them to safety, Alex! We're not leaving!"_

_The elleth - or was she truly Cara? It was hard to tell anymore - got up and started running again, closer to the sound of fire and explosions. Another sound soon caught her attention, though, and the woman stopped, searching the jungle-like plants until she found the source of the noise. A small child of about four looked up at her with a dirt and tear-streaked brown face - a color that almost startled Arienel somewhere in Cara's mind. The woman didn't hesitate to pick the little girl up and Alex looked out further on with a expression of anger and raw grief. Averting the child's eyes, Cara clenched her teeth, seeing all the bodies that littered the forest floor._

_"Let's go." They were too late to save the rest, but they could help this child. That was all Arienel could feel Cara telling herself as she slipped out of the vision and into the waking world, into her bed and into another long night of wondering what was going on..._

* * *

It wasn't hard to find the elf - really, he should find some different haunts - and Morroch burst through the bushes to come to Glorfindel's side. The Balrog-slayer didn't even look up from his book, ignoring the black wolf with purpose. Morroch didn't mind as he simply lay down on the grass, head on paws, watching with intent gold eyes. He knew just be the scent of the other male that it would annoy Glorfindel and while the elf might hold out just because this was no a challenge, he would not be reading anymore. Morroch wasn't truly bored, but he also knew that Arienel was not up for talking right now. Her vision the night before had left her quiet.

Glorfindel found he couldn't concentrate on the book he hadn't truly been interested in anyway. Not with those unblinking eyes watching him. The old and familiar anger tried to come to surface, but the elf found that it fizzled long before the boiling point, just like it had learned to do with the twins when they were younger and bigger pranksters. Instead, mild irritation flared and he finally set the book down to glare at the wolf, dark blue eyes sharp. "What, dragon?"

Black ears pricked forward at the tone. It was more long-suffering than angry and he was puzzled to detect no true dislike. Had something happened that he was unaware of? The canine sat up and tilted his head, eyes narrowed. "Something is different?"

"You are going to leave me alone? You are right, that would be different."

"You don't look like you would kill me."

Glorfindel raised a brow and brought his book back up. "Well, then you are mistaken for I would easily be tempted to dispose of you right now."

The shape-shifter snorted, but a wolf smile was starting to come to his face and he laid down once more, stretching out in the sun. The two did not exchange anymore words, but a sort of truce, uneasy, but at least making an effort came between them. Morroch wasn't about to stop tormenting the Balrog-slayer and Glorfindel wasn't about to admit that he might not mind Morroch so much anymore, but neither of them mentioned this.

* * *

Thranduil found his daughter in the library, sitting on the window-seat. He could hear Erestor bustling about in the background, but the elleth didn't seem disturbed by this. She didn't seem to hear either of them, looking out the window in an intent way he recognized. Galadwen would do that sometimes. When something was bothering her, something she didn't feel she could talk about, he would find her gazing out a window, toward the trees or the sky, as if they would help her make sense of everything. The elven king now approached his child, a child the looked so much like her mother, the reminded him of her in small ways every day since she'd run into him covered in mud.

"Iellig, man gi thrasta?"

The red-haired female looked over at him and for a moment, Thranduil was sure he saw a gray mist in her eyes before it cleared and she gave him a slight smile that did not truly reach said eyes. His daughter turned back to the window. "Nothing truly troubles me. I am just tired." Thranduil sat in the chair close to the window and studied her face. He could not dispute what she said, seeing the rings under her eyes, but the King of Eryn Lasgalen was sure that the elleth suffered from more than just lack of sleep. He sighed.

"Why did you not tell me of Elrohir?" He had not confronted Arienel yesterday, knowing he was too angry. Elrond's advice had soothed his temper and his worry. The elven king now watched as she sighed silently and looked at him, shrugging slightly. "I knew he would would want to ask you first. I was giving him the chance to do this the right way, even if I have already said yes to his question." There was both a warning and a question in that statement and the father heard it. He sighed.

"I have not given my answer as of yet. I would talk to you of it first."

A red eyebrow rose and Thranduil smiled slightly, starting to once again see the fire come back to her eyes. He didn't like the subdued look that had been in them a moment before. "If I have already given my consent, what is there to talk about, Ada?"

The elven king told himself to take a breath, to acknowledge that she was an adult and that he had not been her father for more than five days. "Where are you going to live? Will you stay in Rivendell or Eryn Lasgalen? There will be no elves left in Lothlorien very soon and fewer in here as well."

"Why must I live in an elven kingdom?"

The question threw the King for a moment and he sat back in surprise. "You would want to live among mortals?" Arienel gave him a look. "I have lived among mortals my whole life. I feel comfortable around them. Both Rohan and Gondor would have me if I chose to stay in either kingdom of man."

There was a confidence in the way she said it that alerted the father and his eyes narrowed. "Why is that, iellig?"

Arienel raised her chin slightly, prepared for a bad reaction if it was to come. She had to admit that talking with her father was helping keep her mind off the vision she'd had the night before. "I am a Guardian for both Gondor and Rohan. I am the Amlug-nerthril to their people."

Older sky blue eyes closed and the golden-haired elf breathed slowly out his nose. "This is why you will not come home."

"Nay, Ada. It is why I will not stay in Eryn Lasgalen. I will visit for I would like to meet my people, but my place is not there. It is protecting those to whom I am sworn. I would have it no other way...even when it overwhelms me."

The two watched each other for a time, the younger trying to make the older understand and the older wondering how it was that he had ended up with two stubborn-willed children. Surely he wasn't to blame... A small smile came to the male's face. "I suppose I must give my consent now. Eru know that elf will be the only one that will be able to keep tabs on you." He watched as his child grinned and Arienel rose, hesitating for a moment, before she leaned down and hugged him. Thranduil felt his throat knot, but stood and hugged her back, holding his daughter tightly.

"Le channon, Ada."

"Glassen, Arienel."

* * *

Morroch left Glorfindel without warning or a good-bye, but neither seemed to mind, the elf merely glancing at the canine with dark blue eyes and then going back to his book. The Balrog-slayer was almost happy with what they'd accomplished today, even if it was only being able to be in the same vicinity without antagonizing each other to rage. The shape-shifter lopped away and into the woods. In his heart he hoped to find Alagos, but his mind told him that he would not. He'd hurt his brother and the white shape-shifter had been hurt many times in his life.

The black wolf finally stopped in the woods and merely sat, looking around with sad gold eyes. He whined and laid down, head on paws, ears perked to watch the surrounding forest. There was, as of yet, no way for him to contact his brother. Alagos would have to come to him.

Morroch wasn't sure how long he waited, but when another body came to lie next to his own, a white wolf with amber eyes, the black shape-shifter didn't move. Both creatures studied the forest around them and Alagos spoke first, the sarcasm that was so often present in his voice gone. "You were not being serious were you?"

"No. I am sorry I said it at all." The black wolf looked at the white and spoke once more before his brother could. "Alagos, listen to me. I cannot say I understand what you are doing or even that I understand you. I think it will take someone truly unique or stubborn to find you under the mask you wear, but I am not this person. I trust you, Alagos. Despite knowing very little about you, despite all the reasons you give me not to...I trust and care for you, my brother. Please forgive my thoughtless words and do not take what I said to heart."

Amber eyes merely stared into his gold, frozen and, Morroch noticed, slightly scared, raw. The white canine looked away, toward the trees and nodded jerkily. Morroch watched as his brother seemed to work for words, feeling the effort and extended trust they required for the white shape-shifter to say them. "Perhaps it would be wiser for you to not trust me, Dagoryn." His amber eyes pierced the black wolf's own. "It would be safer. I do not want you hurt by a path I might choose."

"Alagos, what are you? You told Arienel that you were only part shape-shifter. What is the other half?" It was asked quietly, no demand in the black wolf's tone. The white one sighed, but the smirk came back into his eyes and face, something that Morroch found he preferred now. "I am a mix of three dragons. Fire, Knowledge and Shape-shifter. I am an unknown for my true species."

"I do not understand."

"Halfbreed dragonlings are considered one species of dragon or another, not both. My father was a halfbreed of Knowledge and Fire dragon, just like Voronflame. They both are considered Fire Dragons because that is the side of their heritage they resembled most. Their 'true species' is the Fire Dragon. Mine is unknown. I show both the characteristics of a Knowledge and Shape-shifter Dragon. Among some I am a Shape-shifter Dragon and among others a Knowledge Dragon. My 'true species' is unknown."

Morroch nodded, but caught his brother's eyes and held them. "This Knowledge Dragon side of you...it is the part you distrust."

"...yes. The things I know...one mistake and I can hurt many. One choice, deliberate and I can hurt many."

"You can also help and you have."

Alagos studied the black wolf for a long moment. A very long moment and the pure uncertainty and yet wisdom in those amber eyes, in the white shape-shifter's soft voice made a chill go down Morroch's spine. "Have I?"

* * *

Arienel and Morroch both came into the room tired. Neither the elleth or the shape-shifter spoke as they laid on the bed, one looking at the ceiling, the other looking at the wall. They were not without communication, though, as their minds simply melded, curling in and around each other, listening and searching. They had nothing to hide and even if they did, they had long ago learned how to share and how to keep to themselves certain emotions and thoughts. Arienel glanced at the black wolf and her voice was quiet even mind to mind.

**"You are leaving soon."** It wasn't a question and the canine licked her wrist gently and then rested his head on her arm. **"Not for another three weeks or so. Do not fret about it, Ainarë."**

The elleth sat up and the wolf's head raised with her movement. She tucked red head behind her head and sighed, looking at him with sky blue eyes that held sadness, fear and frustration. **"Morroch, we cannot avoid talking about this and hope it goes away. You are going to leave me."**

Gold eyes watched her face, but the canine's mind searched hers and he whined, laying his head in her lap, curling close. Arienel laid her head on his, fighting scared tears. **"I am going to miss you."**

**"I will come back. I will not leave you."**

The red-haired female sat up and stroked his head gently.** "What if you find a mate, have children? What then?"** They both knew of the vision she'd had and the shape-shifter truly had to think about an answer. He finally spoke and Arienel listened patiently, truly wanting an answer, comfort. **"I will visit you and your children and you will visit me and mine."** The black wolf lifted his head and warm gold eyes met damp sky blue. **"You are my bonded, Arienel. That will not change. You are part of me and I of you. I could not leave you even if I tried."**

Arienel nodded and tugged his ear gently. **"Do you think we can communicate over such a great distance?"** It was never something that had needed to test, but now, there were so many anomalies to consider. Would being separated hurt them? Would they know if one of them needed help? How were they going to block each other out without scaring the other person? Would they both feel grief over being apart? Neither of them had an answer and there was no one they could go to for the answers.

**"I am not sure, but we've been able to talk over great distances before."**

The elleth nodded and scratched his ear gently and the wolf laid his head down once more. The two were soon asleep, curled close together.

* * *

_Time-skip of about a week..._

* * *

Arienel looked over Rivendell again, standing beside Morroch's head. She would miss this place...

In a little over a week many things had begun to happen. Her dream-visions had stopped once more, leaving Arienel with a sense of unease, never knowing when they might occure again...and strangely enough, she felt worried for Cara, Alex and the little girl they'd rescued. She tried to put it out of her mind during the day, but at night, the two visions haunted her with their clarity and realness.

Morroch had seen very little of Alagos, the white shape-shifter having disappeared once more as was his way. It didn't stop Morroch from worrying over him, though. The black shape-shifter occupied his time with following Glorfindel around and going out with the elf to hunt. The two were not exactly friends. They either barely talked while together or they bickered constantly, but there was a certain understanding and respect between them that the made the inhabitants of Rivendell shake their heads at the sheer bizarreness of it.

Elladan and Lothril were expecting their first child in many years and Elrond was more than happy to be a grandfather once more. The happy couple were just overjoyed to be having another little one. Elladan became very overprotective of his wife. After Ellion's death by orcs...they didn't want to risk losing this baby.

Thranduil and Arienel had been getting to know one another better, but there was still that hesitancy around one another. They wanted to trust the other person, be relaxed in their company, but it wasn't working well. The elleth's father had asked once more if she would come to Eryn Lasgalen and Arienel had finally said yes. That was the reason she now found herself preparing to leave Rivendell, saying good-bye to Elrond, Erestor and Glorfindel for what was likely the last time and departing the Last Homely House...without Elrohir.

Her father had given the dark-haired elf his blessing, but on the condition that they wait a year before marrying. Both Elrohir and Arienel had agreed. They still knew very little of each other, their family's were in a state of flux and they each had duties to see to before they could live together. The fact that they'd only known each other for a little over three months was not far from their minds as well. The son of Elrond was nervous about letting her go, letting her out of his sight, but he knew that Arienel had to accept her place among her people without his help. And he had to help his brother and father organize the affairs in Imladris before Elrond sailed. They simply could not be together for this duration of time.

Brown eyes held her sky blue and Arienel felt a tear slip down her cheek as she wrapped her arms around her betrothed. Elrohir held her tightly, breathing in her scent, trying to commit it to memory, trying to commit HER to memory. The son of Elrond pulled back and cupped her face gently. "It will be well. Morroch and your father will take care of you and we will see each other again soon. I promise."

The elleth nodded and took a shaky breath, wishing she could smile for him. Elrohir didn't seem to need it a he kissed her, drawing her breath into his own lungs, making her feel safe and yet desperate all at once. Their lips soon parted for oxygen, but their embrace lasted longer, unwilling to part. Morroch's gentle bump on her back was Arienel's encouragement to let go and she did slowly. "Boe i 'waen." Brown eyes smiled into her blue and the dark-haired elf's fingers wiped away the remaining tears. He kissed her forehead and his voice was soft. "Galo Anor erin râd gîn a verio gin Eru."

Arienel stepped back with a small, but sad smile. "Guren níniatha n'i lû ir in a-chenithanc." The son of Elrond touched his fingers to his heart. "Le melin, Mell."

"Le melin, gyrig." She mounted Morroch and pulled his mane to make him turn. The shape-shifter was already willing enough, knowing her mind. The stallion reared and tossed his head before galloping out of the courtyard and across the stone bridge. Arienel heard the hooves of the Eryn Lasgalen horses behind her, but didn't look back. She didn't want to see the distance growing between herself and Elrohir. And so she let Morroch run, knowing that this time they were both headed for a greater unknown than either of them could imagine.

* * *

**Review, please! It keeps the old noodle pumping. ;D  
**


	5. Brenia

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING that belongs to Tolkien...even if I have stolen some ideas...**  
**

A/N ~ I cheated on the description of Thranduil's palace. I got the majority of the words from _The Hobbit_. Though, the valley, village and courtyard in the deeper parts of the mountain were purely my ideas. I hope no one minds!

Bold is mind-speech.

**Elven**

_Cirith Forn en Andrath_ = Northern Pass of the Long-street

_Noldorin_ = Those with Knowledge (dark-haired elves)

_Sindar_ = Grey People (light-haired elves - among others)

_Brethil_ = my Princess

_Iellig_ = my daughter

* * *

_**Brenia ~ Endure**_

The elven party soon stopped for the night and Arienel dismounted from Morroch quietly. They'd moved swiftly further into the Misty Mountains, always heading for the High Pass or Cirith Forn en Andrath as it was called by the elves. The elleth had been very quiet as they rode, unwilling to speak as of yet. Only twice had she looks back as they grew farther from Rivendell and each time she had to fight back tears. She'd stop looking after that. The elves around her were strangers, speaking of things she had no knowledge of and her father was quiet, watching her. It made Arienel miss the Noldorin elves all the more.

Morroch nudged her shoulder gently with his nose and she turned resting her head against his neck and taking a deep breath. **"I didn't know it would hurt this much."** The stallion nickered quietly, but his mind in hers was more soothing than anything else. **"I know, Ainarë, but you will see him again. There is no reason why you cannot leave Eryn Lasgalen within two weeks or so. No one will force you to stay."** He felt his rider nod against his neck and she sniffled.

A hand on Arienel's shoulder made her look up and into eyes of the lightest blue. The silvery-haired elf smiled in a friendly manner. "Are you well, My Lady?" The elleth nodded and tucked red hair behind her ear, starting to unstrap the bundle on Morroch's back - the one he suffered with wounded dignity. "Yes, thank you."

The male nodded but did not leave, looking unsure. He spoke anyway and Arienel found herself appreciating the sincerity in his voice. "I am Eluchon, My Lady. If there is anything you might need, please do not hesitate to make that need known." The elleth paused her movements to look at the young elf with both a grateful and curious expression. "Why are you doing this?" Had her father asked it of the elf or was Eluchon as sincere as he appeared...and if so, for what reason? Arienel watched as a quiet mirth came to the male's light blue eyes and his smile widened.

"Not all of our people will accept you at first, brethil. I would have you know that you have a friend...should you need one."

Arienel hated the fact that she had to fight tears once again and nodded, turning her face away, back to the task at hand. _Their people._ She'd been accepted by at least one elf from Eryn Lasgalen. Her voice was soft. "Le channon."

The elf bowed slightly and walked back toward his comrades who were setting up the camp. There were six Sindar elves in all, but both Morroch and Arienel felt more alone than they had in some time as the fire was built and the sky darkened further. The elleth leaned back against the black wolf and watched the flames. Her heart hurt and somehow, this trip did not excite her as going to Rivendell had. She knew that going to Eryn Lasgalen was probably going to be more work than play, Elrohir would not be in her day anymore...and Morroch would leave her soon after arriving there. The elleth glanced at her father as he came to sit beside her.

"Duindes? Does more than sadness trouble your heart?"

Sky blue eyes closed. What had started out as a fond name her father insisted on using was now something that grated on her ears. "Ada, I do not answer to Duindes. It may be the name you gave me at my birth, and I respect that, but it is not me. Call me Arienel or Kaia. You may even call me Eldanarë or Amlug-nerthril, but please...that name is not mine." Perhaps she was being too harsh or too blunt, but Arienel didn't care at the moment. Her spirit seemed somewhat dampened and she felt snappy. Thranduil merely raised his brows and watched the emotion play across her face. Some part of him was vaguely grateful that most of the elven warriors were sleeping and had not heard this outburst.

"If that is what you wish, iellig, then it will be so. Now, what troubles you?"

Morroch gave the elven king a look. "She misses her betrothed. She is apprehensive about meeting her people and she knows next to no one. What do you think is wrong, elf?" He and Thranduil...didn't get along. There was no middle ground, no room for fondness to grow between them as with Gimli and Glorfindel. Both the dwarf and the elf might have started off disliking him, but it was always for reasons that they could work through. Somehow with Thranduil, both the elven king and the shape-shifter knew it wasn't going to get any better than grudging tolerance for Arienel's sake. Sky blue eyes glared into gold and Arienel sighed.

"I am fine, Ada. I will be better in a day or so. I promise." She just wanted to be left alone for a time. She would not allow herself to remain this way for long, but right now, she wanted to be sad, to be unsure. Everyone always wanted her to be fine, but you couldn't always be happy or content. It was something only Morroch and Elrohir seemed to truly understand about her. And it was those two males who knew how to cheer her again.

Thranduil looked at his child with concern and an expression that clearly said he was unsure he believed her, but he stood, resting a hand on her shoulder in good-night before going to his bedroll. The elleth sighed and laid her head back against Morroch once more. She watched the fire for only a short time before her eyelids drooped and she fell into sleep.

(dream-vision)_ Blood. There was blood everywhere. Arienel watched through Cara's eyes once more as the woman ran through a war-zone. Literally. Loud bangs were heard in the air, different from the last explosions, but similar, too. A forest of trees was surround the woman, but not a jungle like before. An arrow whizzed by her ear and yet another boom sounded somewhere at her right. A scream was heard._

_Arienel tried to make sense of what was going on, but nothing seemed to make sense as the forest filled with smoke from a nearby fire, screams rent the air and men stumbled around her. Some of them were white males wear strange red clothes and the other...were men with brown skin, wearing animal fur and very little of it at that. The brown men seemed to either ignore Cara or try to protect her, but the woman just looked on in horror, watching blood fly and bodies fall._

_It occurred to the elleth that it felt as if her throat was raw from screaming and her arm was broken, blood running down her side from a gash there. Arienel felt this and it scared her, for she had never truly felt a vision before. Cara shouted something once again, but it was in a language Arienel did not recognize. It sounded musical, but she knew it was not elven, though, it did resemble it. _

_Cara's eyes searched the woods frantically as she ducked, another boom sounding and Arienel felt tears track down her face. Red hair clung to wet cheeks and the woman started to run again, still screaming what sounded like a name in the strange language. "Levi! Où êtes-vous?" _(end dream-vision)

Arienel slowly became aware of noise, loud noise as her gray eyes seeped sky blue. It was only after a moment that she realized she was shouting, screaming hysterically in the strange language she didn't understand. Her throat felt raw, like she'd been sucking in smoke for a long time and the elleth stopped yelling abruptly, feeling disoriented and scared. She saw a black shape beside and above her and as Arienel's eyes adjusted to the firelight, she saw that Morroch's teeth were bared and his fur on end as he growled at the elves trying to come toward her. The canine knew that to interrupt a vision could cause more harm than good and he was keeping his rider safe. Arienel touched his side and the growling stopped as suddenly as it had started as he turned and pressed his nose into her shoulder.

The elleth winced, feeling a throbbing pain in her arm. It was startling, feeling the pain she'd known in the vision. She shook, but wrapped her arms around the wolf's neck, feeling her heartbeat try to slow, her mind try to tell her body she was safe. A hand on her back made her jump slightly and sky blue eyes looked into those of the same shade, into the face of her father. Arienel suddenly found herself in strong arms and she held on tightly to the elf, accepting the comfort offered.

"It was just a dream, iellig. It was just a dream." Thranduil's voice was soft and Arienel nodded, but in her heart, her mind, she knew better.

* * *

Arienel avoided the eyes of the elves the next morning. She was aware of curious, concerned and skeptical glances from all of them, but the elleth didn't want to explain or even talk about what it was that had happened last night. The problem was that she was unsure herself. Her Foresight was growing in a way no one could predict, train. She was on her own in this, just like Gandalf, Elrond and Galadriel had feared she'd be. Arienel sighed, resting her arms on Morroch's back for a moment, looking at the arm that was still sore, still felt as if it had only recently been healed from an injury. She had told no one - though Morroch knew - that her side was tender, too.

**"Arienel, the elves are ready to leave."** The shape-shifter's quiet voice, rolling over her mind, filling her thoughts, brought comfort to his rider and Morroch nudged her gently as she mounted. The black horse pranced and was rewarded with a small smile from the red-haired female. It was all he needed and the stallion was off, his hooves kicking up dirt as he turned and went swiftly up the path, his rider's gray cloak billowing behind her. Arienel's quiet laughter and steady hand brought him to a stop as they both heard quiet elven curses behind them and the rest of the Sindar caught up. The elleth lowered her head, but found that she didn't want to stop smiling, to feel the brief relief from stress.

Her problems were not gone in the least and the vision was still at the back of her mind, but her shape-shifter's mind was firmly keeping it there. Morroch wanted Arienel happy and he was willing to be an annoyance to everyone else if that was what it took to make her smile. Arienel appreciated it and patted his neck in silent thanks as they made their way higher into the mountains and further into cold weather. The elves seemed unaffected and for a time, neither was Arienel.

It was as the started getting into snow and they had to walk the horses or have them sink to their crests that the elleth's teeth started to chatter. Thranduil looked back at his daughter and blinked in complete surprise at what he saw. She was _sinking into the snow!_ The elven king merely watched for a moment and then hurried back, along with Eluchon, both of them walking on the snow as if it was solid ground. Arienel's sky blue eyes glared at both of them through the fat flakes that fell through the air, sticking in her hair as the wind blew it about.

"Iellig, why are you sinking?"

Arienel raised an incredulous brow. "Why am I sinking? I cannot walk on the snow, Ada! I suspect it is my _human _blood at work." She stressed the words and the elven king had the decency not to react, merely nodding. It was Eluchon who made the suggestion, reaching down to help the red-haired female out of the deep snowdrift she was wading through as it came up to her shins. "Perhaps it would be easier if you flew above us." His light blue eyes were kind and Arienel found herself smiling and then looking back at Morroch. The stallion nodded, blowing white mist into the air.

It didn't take long to get into the air. It meant that neither of them had to walk through the snow, but the two discovered a different problem. Ice-crystals began to form on Morroch's wings, melting quickly for the heat that radiated off of him and his swift movement, but it did make flying more trying. Arienel had a problem of her own. While Morroch's scales were warm on her hands and where she sat, the rest of her body was rapidly growing colder in the harsh and frigid wind and snow. She tried laying down on the dragon's neck, but her body still shook and Morroch roared in alarm, coming down to land not far from the elves. His great neck came back in a u-turn to nose his rider's hair as she shivered. **"Ainarë?"**

"I d..don't think th..that was w..wise of u..us." The elleth smiled with chattering teeth and blue lips at her father as he came over in worry. Morroch crouched low so the two were almost eye to eye. "I..I am f.f..fine." The elven king frowned and felt her forehead, felt the ice-cold skin and took off his own cloak to wrap it around her shoulders. Arienel had not the heart to tell him that it didn't help her shivering body at all. "We will be through the pass in an hour or more, iellig. We will build a fire then."

The red-haired female nodded and the group went on, Morroch staying in his dragon form, but walking through the snow. Arienel shivered and grew almost sleepy. The last time she'd gone through the mountain passes with Elrond, Lothril and the twins they'd stopped more, had more fires and it had not been this cold. The weather had been clear, the sun shining, not windy and snowing as it was here. She also had not attempted to fly last time. The elleth blinked wearily as the elves stopped to make camp, so numb she didn't even try to move. Morroch growled in alarm and reaching back, lifted her off in his gentle jaws, the cloaks she wore protecting her from his teeth. The dragon laid the elleth out on the snow and then gave a small roar at the elves.

Eluchon came forward first, the healer of the group - though, he was still in training himself - and knelt by the shivering female. His light blue eyes gained a note of panic as Arienel sneezed violently and he called his king over. "I do not know anything about human-like sickness." Thranduil gave him a look and the young elf swallowed. "I think we need to get her warm, though." Morroch needed no further prompt and raised his head, blowing a stream of fire at the wood the elves had gathered. They jumped back in surprise, but the shape-shifter didn't care as he followed Eluchon - who had picked Arienel up - toward the fire and curled around her when the elf set her on a bedroll.

Arienel continued to shiver, huddling close to the warm scales against her and yet feeling pinpricks of pain all over her skin from the warmth. Her face and hands seemed to be thawing and someone was helping the circulation come back to her limbs. The elleth hissed as her blood seemed to finally start flowing again and Eluchon smiled. "It is well, brethil. You scared me for a time." Sky blue eyes blinked, blurred and eventually focused on the elf. "I am cold."

She watched the silvery-haired elf nod and grab another blanket, tucking it around her. "I know, but your body is warming. I think you shall be fine." The elleth smiled slightly, the sensation strange-feeling on her half-frozen face. "Humans are more susceptible to the cold." She sneezed and blinked. "And I think I might be sick."

Eluchon frowned slightly and moved to sit by her side and against the black dragon, offering his warmth, but nothing more than that. "Brethil, I do not understand. You are not mortal."

"Not entirely, no."

"Why then are you sick?"

Arienel sneezed again and Morroch rumbled, answering for her as he watched the elf with a large gold eye. "Arienel is immortal, but her human blood and Maia blood show up in their own ways. She cannot walk on snow and is not immune to the cold."

"And human sickness?"

Arienel answered this time, regaining control over her nose and curling tighter in the blankets provided. She glanced around and saw that many of the elves were asleep with the exception of the guard. Even her father slumbered and Morroch's voice entered her head. **"Eluchon told him you merely had to warmed. I think that your father trusts this elf enough not to worry." **Arienel nodded, but turned her eyes back to the elf who was watching her.

"I have never gotten truly sick, but I can becoming mildly ill and starting coughing or sneezing. My nose may also run and my head can seem foggy. I have never had the vomiting sickness, though."

The silvery-haired elf shook his head. "It sounds uncomfortable."

A grin. "It is, but it passes swiftly. I should be well within two or three days." Eluchon nodded and then stood. "Well, I bid you a good night then, brethil. Is there anything I should do for you?" Arienel smiled. She found this funny in a way. Elves never got sick, never felt the cold unless severally injured or poisoned and here she was, someone that they did not know how to treat, what to do with. She was a challenge to their balance.

"No, Eluchon. I just need to stay warm and to rest. Thank you, though." She watched the elf bow and walk to his sleeping place before her eyes drifted closed, a small smile on her face. She'd found a friend.

* * *

_Time-skip of about ten days...traveling takes a looooooong time..._

* * *

Arienel wasn't sure what she had been expecting Eryn Lasgalen to look like, but this...was not quite it. They had completed the journey across through the High Pass and down the mountains only to be faced with crossing the Great Anduin. The group was now on the western border of the forest and still had to make their way to the northern end before their journey would be complete.

Morroch sidled under her nervously, jittery. Normally he would control this, but at the moment both of them felt something that neither of them liked. Arienel looked at the dense forest and with her eyes she saw towering trees, plants and rich earth, but something made her shiver about the place before her. It was strange. She could almost sense that whatever evil lurked in Eryn Lasgalen had been driven out for the most part - hence the renaming of the forest - and she could feel the past the forest had, the darkness that had dwelt in it, the light it now felt. It didn't comfort Arienel. Her chest felt constricted and a chill ran down her spine. It was not an emotion she wanted to feel about her people's home, but she could not control it.

Perhaps it was because of the evil she felt still lurked in the shadows or maybe and more likely, it was because she had never been in a place like this. A place that had suffered the presence of darkness for so long that it had started to resemble the darkness that dwelt within it. The Dead had not been evil and they were the closest thing she could relate this place to. Arienel steadied her expression and her hands as her father rode in beside her, beaming down at his home, his kingdom.

"Eryn Lasgalen, iellig. Our home."

**"I do not feel right about this place. There is the beginning of healing and light, but there is more darkness still."** Morroch shook his mane, his head jerking up as he stepped in agitation. The other horses merely stood calmly, more than used to their home and the danger that lurked there. The elleth saw Eluchon looking sidelong at them and laid a steadying hand on the black neck. **"It will be well, Morroch. I am unsure about this place, too, but we cannot refuse to enter. Not now."**

Neither of them relaxed as they approached the woods and then entered under its boughs, gold and sky blue eyes watching the dense undergrowth. It was true that nothing eventful happened in the next two days, but Arienel did not sleep except in fitful bursts and Morroch not even that much. The vision had seemed to leave her once more after plaguing her in the Pass, but Arienel could feel wisps of visions at the edge of her mind when she dozed, waiting. That and the forest was enough to keep her jumpy and the worst part was that no one besides Morroch seemed to notice, or if they did notice, they did not comment. It constantly reminded Arienel that she was among strangers who did not know her, for good or bad.

"What was that?" It was the third day and the Sindar elves had been going at a faster pace than before, their eyes scanning the trees constantly. It unnerved Arienel, but this was the first time she'd said anything about it. The response was instant in coming as seven bows notched and keen eyes studied the surrounding forest as the elven horses stopped, ears flicking about. Morroch's nose came up to sniff the air and his ears pinned back. Something was not right.

Arienel had heard a type of chittering sound, like the noise a squirrel makes, but much quieter, more sinister-sounding. I gave her chills and her eyes studied the trees as her hand crept toward her long, bone-handled dagger. The creatures, nay the monsters, that suddenly appeared had her freezing in pure terror before the blade could be drawn. In her worst nightmares, she'd never envisioned this.

Spiders. Giant spiders that leaped out of the trees, spitting venom and webs, attacking the elves. The elleth was numb with fear and when Morroch reared in panic of his own, she simply fell, landing hard. The impact drove the air out of her lungs, but it jolted her out of immobility. Arienel ran. She didn't think about the elves she was leaving or even about Morroch. Her mind was in flee mode and nothing was going to stop that instinct, the terror that screamed at her to RUN.

She ran away, dodging trees, falling, her clothes and hair snagging on branches and thorns, but away. Away from the screams and shouts. Away from Morroch and her father. Away from the giant, eight-legged monsters. She didn't look back.

* * *

Morroch felt a panic that he'd never before experienced and it was not because of the spider's presence. They were just an enemy, something to be killed. No, what had him on the verge of wildness was the fact that he'd_ lost his rider._ He could not find her, smell her or even contact her. Pure fear radiated from her mind in waves, but he could not get to her because he didn't know where she was! The stallion had rapidly changed into his dragon form and was now attacking the spiders with fury born of fear and frustration.

Another cry from a wounded elf snapped the last of his coherent thoughts and Morroch roared savagely, his gold eyes blazing in rage. The spiders literally froze, the sound one they had not heard in a great long time. The dragon roared again, challenging them, but the large hairy creatures were backing away, chittering nervously. One was dragging an elf and Morroch lunged for it. That was the last step for the spiders and they fled, the one leaving its prey. The shape-shifter let another roar after them, one that shook the forest and then turned to the elves.

"Arienel."

The Sindar were cleaning weapons and seeing to their comrades, knowing that they had to get them back to the King's Hall soon or the venom would claim their lives. Only a few, Eluchon among them, looked at the dragon when he spoke. Morroch growled, the sound more sinister than his roar and full of more warning. Thranduil looked around for his child and then back at his escort. It was moments like this that he hated being a King and a father. To make sure the lives of these elves were saved or to go after his daughter before it got dark? The elven king looked torn until Eluchon spoke firmly. "Go with the others, my King. I will find your daughter."

"I cannot allow you to go into the forest alone and at night, Eluchon."

The silvery-haired elf looked at Morroch and gold eyes just glared back impatiently as the black dragon's tail twitched. "I will not be alone. You saw how the spiders ran from Morroch. They will not bother him. Please. There is not much time." He watched the emotions play across his monarch's face, but Thranduil took one look at Morroch, already starting to head toward the forest and consented.

Eluchon bowed and hurried toward the black wolf. He hadn't even seen Morroch change. The canine was sniffing the ground and didn't even look back as the elves mounted their horses, the injured before them and rode quickly toward the north. Thranduil looked back once more at the two starting off into the east and prayed that he would not , once more, hear the news that his daughter was not to be found.

* * *

Eluchon followed the black wolf without question. The shape-shifter's nose was sometimes pressed to the forest floor as the moved and other times he seemed not to need a scent at all. The elf didn't question. Over the - almost - two weeks, he'd come to find that Arienel and Morroch's bond was something he could only try to fathom. The two showed a loyalty and understanding of each other that defied logic some of the time. Eluchon had grown to respect them both.

It was dark, the forest full of night noises and very little light anywhere when the black wolf stopped. Eluchon - having his hand wrapped in the black fur - stopped as well and both beings listened carefully. The elf was just beginning to hear a suspicious noise when the canine bolted forward, almost pulling him off his feet. He didn't mind a moment later as the sound of relieved sobs were heard and Eluchon could just make out Arienel in the dark, curled inside the hollow of a tree. The elleth's arms were around Morroch like she would never let go and the wolf didn't look like he cared in the least, his tail wagging like crazy as he licked her cheek.

The elf moved forward after a moment and Arienel looked up at him in fear, though, he could not see it. The emotion faded, however, when he spoke and touched her shoulder. "Brethil, you really should not be out here at night."

Arienel could recognize that he was trying to be nice, to get her to calm, but guilt ate at her and the aftershock of fear - and not just the fear of the spiders, but also the growing fear of the forest itself as it started to darken. The elleth hiccuped and sniffed. "I ran." It was a whisper, but the silvery-haired elf heard it and he sighed.

"Yes, brethil, but that is not uncommon." Eluchon came forward and helped her up, providing solid support when she stumbled and her legs shook. Arienel looked at him with a puzzled expression he could not see in the dark and she could not see what his face looked like either. "I ran, Eluchon. I was scared and I ran. I left everyone."

They started walking to a more open area with more moonlight and the young elf nodded, something she felt more than saw. "Yes, but as I said, that is not uncommon. Even elves will run from what they fear on occasion." He paused as they came into a shaft of pale light and Arienel was warmed by the smile he gave her. "I ran from my first fight with a party of orcs. My captain took me aside afterward and told me that no one blamed me for what I'd done. Everyone has moments where they flee rather than fight. What you need to do is not let it control you. Do not let a moment of weakness define how you see yourself, brethil."

**"I like this elf."** Arienel looked between the two of them and finally nodded, taking a shaky breath. "I hear you. Both of you. Thank you."

* * *

Her father's palace. Arienel saw it in the distance from across the Forest River the next afternoon and Eluchon, from where he sat behind her on Morroch's back, started pointing out the land and its people as he explained what it was she was seeing.

"The palace is a great cave, from which countless smaller ones open out on every side and wind far underground. They have many passages and wide halls; but it is lighter and more wholesome than any goblin-dwelling, and neither so deep nor so dangerous. In fact the subjects of your father mostly live and hunt in the woods, and they have houses and huts on the ground and in the branches near the mountain cave. The beeches are our favorite trees. You father's palace is the strong place of his treasure and the fortress of his people against their enemies, brethil."

"How do we get in?"

Eluchon chuckled and pointed to the bridge in the distance that led across the river to the King's doors. Arienel looked down at they crossed and saw that the water flowed dark and swift and strong beneath. She looked up again and saw at the far end of the bridge were gates before the mouth of a huge cave that ran into the side of a steep slope covered with trees. There the great beeches came right down to the bank, until their feet were in the stream. In those trees, the elleth could make out homes and bridges going from tree to tree. It seemed to be home to some of the elves, but was nothing like a village or community. Eluchon seemed to read her mind and spoke. "More elves live in the in the valley further in the mountains. You must enter the palace to get to the village beyond, or else travel the mountains themselves."

Arienel nodded and Morroch's hooves clopped as the neared the gate. Neither the elleth nor the shape-shifter were startled when they were called to halt and a group of elves approached them, seeming to appear from the trees with no indication that they'd been there in the first place. Eluchon dismounted and the elves recognized him, clapping their comrade on the shoulder and greeting him. The young elf accepted the welcome, but didn't lose sight of his duty - to bring his princess back to his King - and he turned to Arienel. "Your father is expecting you."

* * *

The gates opened, their metal gleaming in the sun and inside the passages were lit with red torch-light, and the elf-guards them along the twisting, crossing, and echoing paths. Morroch and Arienel stayed close beside each other, the elleth now walking just ahead of he horse as their footsteps rang lightly on the stone. These passage were not like those of the goblin-cities; they were smaller, less deep underground and filled with a cleaner air. Eluchon appeared happy to be home, perfectly at ease and Arienel found herself relaxing slightly, trusting him.

It wasn't long before the other elves left them in a great hall the seemed to open up dramatically. In this great hall were pillars hewn out of the living stone and at the very end of the hall sat the elven king on a chair of carved wood inlaid with gold. Her father seemed to be in deep discussion with another elf, an adviser and it wasn't until someone got the king's attention that he looked up and at the three walking toward him. Thranduil's face lit up in a way his people only witnessed when his son was present and came from his throne to hug his daughter. Arienel held him tightly, surprised to find that she already recognized his scent as comforting.

Sky blue eyes met sky blue as they broke apart and the elleth smiled, but blushed slightly as she looked down. "I am sorry to have worried you. I should not have run."

Thranduil's laugh rang through the cavernous hall and the elleth suddenly knew that things were going to be all right. She may be terrified of the giant spiders, the forest might make her on edge and the palace be nothing like she expected, but somehow she knew things were going to work out.

* * *

Arienel looked around her room carefully. It was spacious, the walls made of a light colored stone. There was large bed with sheets of the darkest green and a comforter of a fine silver color. A small table stood on the right side of the bed and a large chest lay at its end. A comfortable arm-chair was in the corner of the room, close to the window, a torch-holder placed strategically above and to the side of it for reading purposes at night. The elleth took a brief look at the washroom before standing in front of the ceiling to a foot-above-the-floor window. A courtyard greeted her eyes and beyond the palace walls - a decorative thing only for it had no gates - she could see the village beyond and then the forest behind it. The elleth sighed and looked over at Morroch where he lay on the bed.

**"Well, what do you think?"**

She came over and sat on the bed and the wolf lifted his head. **"It is not home."** He was honest and Arienel nodded, leaning back against the pillows. **"I know."** It was not home to her either, but... **"I want to meet the people here, though."** The wolf's tail wagged slightly as he gave her a sly, golden-eyed look. **"Yes, if anyone is like Eluchon you should be fine."**

Arienel's eyes widened in shock and she threw a pillow at the shape-shifter. **"You warg!"** All that answered her was laughter and the elleth was soon wrestling with Morroch playfully, each of them relieved that they were safe once more and had nothing more to look forward to than much needed sleep.

* * *

_"Cara! Where have you been? Levi's been almost frantic with worry for you!" A light haired male, his hair silvery in color and pulled back around his ears regarded the woman with crossed arms and accusing, light blue eyes that Arienel couldn't help but find familiar. "You said you wouldn't be long." They were in long, large room. The walls were made of white stone, black metal running down in lines...and in-between the pillars were statues, old, old statues of men made out of white stone, crowns upon their heads... It was with a jolt of pure shock that Arienel realized she recognized this place._

_The elleth's attention was drawn back to the conversation at hand, though, and she could feel Cara's eyes rolling - she was in her body after all. "I was gone for two days and I highly doubt that my husband was that worried. You have seen him in battle before, Eluchon. You know he is not one to panic in stressful situations." The elf - for with the name, Arienel could tell it was an elf - looked pleased by the use of his real name - one that Arienel knew well - but also annoyed. "And you do not know how he behaves when you are missing and he can't find you."_

_Cara chuckled and shook her head and for a moment, Arienel saw red hair in her peripheral vision as it brushed past her eyes. The woman opened her mouth to speak again, but a voice behind her stopped her voice._

_"You shouldn't go out alone, Cara."_

_The woman turned, smiling and came forward to wrap her arms around the neck of the male who'd spoken. "Then perhaps you should come with me, Levi." Arienel could only stare from where she watched in Cara's mind. The elf she was looking at had dark blue eyes and gold hair. It was a face she knew well and as Cara stood on her toes to kiss Glorfindel, Arienel jerked herself out of the vision with force.  
_

Morroch didn't even lift his head off her stomach as Arienel awoke, merely bringing his mind into her own soothingly as his ears perked. It was now well into the night and someone had come in to light one of the torches by the door, casting the room into a golden, but dim light. The shape-shifter had been awake for a time now, dragged out of sleep by Arienel's mind pushing his mind out of hers. The wolf had watched as her eyes opened and went gray, and he'd waited until she woke up. **"What did you see this time?"** He watched as his rider seemed to look at him in a daze and raised his head, suddenly worried. **"Ainarë?"**

"I..I think Cara...might be...m..me... She has r..red hair and she knows Eluchon." Arienel's eyes came to find his gold and she blushed scarlet. "Cara kissed Glorfindel."

"What?" The wolf sat up, his gold eyes wide. The elleth rubbed her hands over her face, sitting up, her red hair falling over her shoulders. **"Just look."** She waited as the shape-shifter watched the vision play out in her mind and pinned his ears, thinking. "That looked like the Throne Room in Minas Tirith." Arienel nodded. "I know." She looked at the black canine in sudden worry with a sick feeling in her heart. Morroch understood immediately and his gold eyes held her sky blue as he growled. **"You love Elrohir. You feel nothing for Glorfindel and despite my teasing, I know you feel nothing for Eluchon or anyone else either."**

"Then why was I kissing Glorfindel!" Arienel growled herself, running her hand through her hair and got out of the bed, pacing. **"I am seeing such strange things Morroch. What if I am seeing myself living them?"**

**"You don't know that Cara is you."**

His rider flopped back on the bed, the pillows and stared at the ceiling. **"Then who is she?"**

* * *

Arienel and Morroch soon went back to sleep after that, but the elleth found that she only dozed on and off. She finally left the bed as the sun made its first appearance over the forest. It was as she stood by the window that another vision came to her. Arienel didn't fight it, somehow and suddenly knowing the difference between the visions she'd been having and her 'normal' ones. The normal ones were almost a relief.

(vision) _Aragorn sat on the throne in Minas Tirith, Arwen at his side as they listened to reports coming in. One man came before them and bowed. The King nodded his head as an indication to speak and the man looked up with something Arienel recognized as distress and pleading. "My King, the creatures are roaming further into our lands. The people are greatly afraid of them and there have been sighting of Haradrim along Gondor's borders."_

_The King sighed and stood - Arienel suspected the throne wasn't comfortable - walking down the stairs and then pacing slightly. The official did not seem bothered by this action, appearing quite used to it. "I thank you for this information. Allow me to think on the matter and I will summon you when a solution can be made." The man bowed and left quickly. Aragorn had the rest of the room cleared and looked at his wife, running a hand through his hair._

_"I do not know what to do, Arwen. Morroch insisted the Mûmakil be kept alive and he spoke with them, but the shape-shifter is no longer here."_

_The dark-haired elleth rose and came to his side. "When do Arienel and Morroch plan to return?"_

_"I know not. Morroch is going to visit his kin and Arienel, I do not know when she will return. She was thought not to be needed at this time."_

_"Perhaps you might send them a message?"_ (end vision)

Arienel blinked, clearing her eyes and saw Morroch sitting in front of her, his gold eyes bright. He was much happier when he could see her visions as she had them. "Write them a letter first. We can be in Minas Tirith within a few days if we fly."

The elleth sighed and looked out the window, shaking her head slightly. "No, Morroch. You are not delaying seeing your kin any longer. You've already waited almost three months." The wolf tilted his head and watched as her sky blue eyes gained a look he had only seen a few times, but one that always made him proud of his rider. "I am Gondor's Guardian. If the kingdom is having problems, then it is my duty to help the King solve those problems. I will write Aragorn and see if there is anything we can do."

Morroch nodded, but tilted his head. "You don't know how far in the future that vision was or even if it was the present. The letter will have to get there swiftly either way. It could take weeks to deliver to Gondor."

Arienel sighed. "What more can I do? It would take _me_ weeks to get there."

"Perhaps you need something faster than a horse."

The two didn't even start at the voice and Arienel smiled a she turned to the white-haired man in the door frame. Amber eyes laughed at both of them, the mocking laughter they'd come to know well and Alagos came into the room, shutting the door behind him and sitting in the arm-chair. It was somewhat surprising to both the elleth and black shape-shifter. Alagos never acted as if he actually planned on staying and having a conversation with them. A white eyebrow rose as the watched them and a smirk pulled at his lips. "I've already suggested something. It is your turn to speak."

Arienel rolled her eyes and sat on the bed. Morroch stayed between them, tongue lolling. The elleth raised her own brow. "What is faster than a horse?"

"A dragon."

"Are you offering your services?"

A grin. "You are getting better at this, immortal." Arienel was, too. She now knew how to play the word-game with Alagos and it made for interesting conversation between the three of them. The white shape-shifter was more willing to talk to Morroch about personal things, but he usually showed up when Arienel needed advice. They battled with words and Morroch kept them from taking it too far. The white-haired human shook his head and stood, looking at the window. "No. I am not offering to deliver your letter, but I know a dragon that would."

Morroch's ears perked and Alagos sighed, looking at him sidelong."Do you have to know?" The white shape-shifter watched his brother's expression grow stubborn and growled under his breath. Damn, why did he have to look like their mother? "There is a Messenger Dragon in the Clan that...I have nothing against. He can get your letter to the human king in four days."

* * *

_3019 Third Age_

_To Elessar, King of Gondor and Arnor ~  
_

_Mae govannen, my King. Please do not be alarmed by the dragon who will deliver this and give your replying letter back to the him. It will get to me._

_The Haradrim treasure their Mûmakil. It is not surprising that they are now on the borders of Gondor, trying to get them back. Morroch says that the animals desire to go home and have since the battle. I know they are causing problems, but please do not give up hope. I know that these creatures will serve some purpose in this world. _

_My lord, have you thought of establishing peace with Harad? I know they are a tribal nation, but surely after the War they might want to settle down in their own lands with no fear of Gondor? Perhaps the Mûmakil can become a bridge between the people of Gondor and Harad. Please tell me what can be done. I feel a loyalty to Gondor and I want the city and the people to be safe. Besides, it is Morroch and my fault that your are dealing with these great creatures anyway._

_~ Arienel, Guardian of Gondor_

Arienel signed her name and blew on the ink before putting it into an envelope and then a water-proof sack. She handed it to Alagos and then looked out the window as he left, trusting that her letter would reach its destination. She'd done what she could for Gondor at this time. Now...the elleth looked down at the wolf. **"Shall we get some breakfast?"**

* * *

**Phew! It is complete. Well, the chapter is at least. LOL Hope you enjoyed it and reviews are much appreciated. *winkwink* **

**Oh, and this**_ "Où êtes-vous?" _**means** "Where are you?"


	6. Nîr

**Disclaimer: **I own the world and all the other worlds out there. What? You didn't know this? I'm offended!...*sigh* Fine, I own very little, least of which is any idea Tolkien created.**  
**

A/N ~ **_I COMPLETELY EDITED THIS CHAPTER!_** I did not like the way it turned out and Archeress encouraged me - in a way - to fix it. Thanks Archeress!

Bold is mind-speech.

Elven

_Iellig_ = my daughter

_Mae govannen. I eneth nîn Arienel._ = Well met. My name is Arienel.

_Hên_ = Child

* * *

**_Nîr ~ Tear_****  
**

Arienel felt a flutter of nerves in her middle as she and Morroch followed an elf to the King's Hall.

She and the shape-shifter hadn't needed to find the kitchen, their meal having been brought to them shortly after Alagos left and then a maiden coming in a short time later for Arienel. The elleth had been led to an underground hot-spring and left to bathe. Arienel had just slipped in when Morroch came bounding into the room and leaped for the water, two elleth following after him frantically. It had given the red-haired female a reason to laugh at the looks on their faces. She'd finally convinced them to leave the wolf be and then turned an amused look on Morroch as he paddled around the spring, keeping a discreet distance between them.

The bath had soon been over for both of them and Arienel had left the water - with Morroch looking the opposite direction - to be led back to her room in a robe. The elleth that had come before - Ídhien - helped her dress and did her hair in the style of the wood-elves. The black wolf finally came into the room once more, damp and with various elves behind him. Arienel had to send them away once more even as she tried to keep from laughing.

She now stood before the doors of her father's Hall and smoothed the dark blue and silver dress she wore. She felt strange out of a tunic and with her hair braided back, but she was to meet many members of her father's council and Arienel was expected to look the part of a King's daughter. Morroch looked up from where he stood by her side, his eyes as hard as his mind. He didn't like this in the least. If his rider wasn't going to be accepted just the way she was than he didn't feel she should have anything to do with these elves. Arienel laid a soothing hand on his head.

**"We have not even met them yet, Morroch. Do not judge so harshly."** The wolf only snorted as the doors opened and the two walked forward. Thranduil sat on his throne, raised up on a dais, and watched her approach with a smile. Arienel nodded her head slightly, but her attention was on the four chairs to either side of the dais, each side curving around in a gentle half-moon formation toward the path that led to the King's throne. Eight elves sat in those chairs, each one watching her, studying with shrewd intelligence and interest. The elleth saw flashes of brief recognition of some of the faces and could only take it to mean that these elves thought she looked like her mother. Whether that was in her favor or not, Arienel didn't know.

Morroch stayed close to her side, but already she could feel his hackles raising slightly under her hand and the thought-pattern that was slowly coming to the forefront of his mind was that of a predator that didn't like being watched, that didn't like feeling hunted. It was an instinct that would make the wolf lash out if he didn't keep control...or have Arienel to help him keep calm. The shape-shifter and the elleth stopped before the stairs to the throne, now in the small half-circle of elves and Arienel bowed to her father respectfully. Morroch merely sat, looking around like he expected someone to challenge him on the matter. No one paid him any mind and Arienel suddenly knew that they didn't know what Morroch was yet.

"I trust you slept well, iellig?"

"Yes, Ada. Eryn Lasgalen is very..." Arienel faltered and could practically feel the counselors pounce on the mistake. What could she say her father's kingdom was? Charming? Safe? Restful? Or should she be honest and say that she was scared of the woods, that she'd had more frightening visions and the least amount of sleep since leaving Rivendell than any other time, that she wanted to leave but was only staying out of some kind of obligation? The elleth didn't think that would go over well. For once, she was grateful when Morroch spoke, sarcasm and all.

"Dark. It makes sleeping easier for the eyes." The elves around them stared at the black wolf who looked calmly back, some opening their mouths in surprise before clamping them shut. Now every one of them looked suspicious.

"My King, what is this creature that would insult your home so blatantly?" The scorn in the elf's voice was clear and Arienel winced inwardly, but she could also feel another part of her savagely rising up to defend her shape-shifter. Morroch merely tilted his head and grinned up at Thranduil as the King glared at him. The canine turned to look at the elves. "I am Morroch, Shape-shifter Dragon. I was not invited here and I hold no loyalty here." The message was clear; he would say what he wanted with or without their approval.

Thranduil rose, deciding that now might be a good time to intervene and spoke. "Iellig, these are my Counselors. To the right are Elchim, Calion, Arasson and Ronir. On the left are Belegorn, Iorthon, Istor and Eluon." Arienel bowed her head slightly to each of them, trying to keep a straight face as Morroch silently commented on the fact that her neck would hurt later from bobbing around so much.

"Mae govannen. I eneth nîn Arienel."

There was an awkward silence for a moment and Arienel finally looked up from the floor, her eyes steady and her expression determined. This was ridiculous. Sky blue eyes turned to look at her father. "If I may have your permission, Adar, I would speak to your Counselors alone."

Thranduil raised a brow as the other elves looked surprised and suddenly suspicious. The King regarded his daughter for a moment, thinking about how she resembled her mother so much in looks, but was much different in personality. She was more like him in the area and apparently, it was unbalancing his Counselors. The thought amused Thranduil. "I would know why you request such a thing."

"I am sure, loyal as your subjects are, that they might have concerns they would not voice with you present if they thought it might offend you, Ada. I would hear what they might have to ask me."

The elven king pondered the truth of he response and to the surprise of all present - save Arienel and Morroch - the monarch nodded and stood, coming down the steps. "I grant permission to your request." He cast his advisers a glance. "I trust this conversation will be civil." With that warning, Thranduil left the Hall and things became quiet once more. Arienel simply went to the steps and sat on one calmly, Morroch's head coming to rest on her knees as his gold eyes watched everyone. The elleth's voice was steady when she spoke, looking at each of the members. "I know that you do not trust me. I know you might be wondering if I am even who I claim to be. I know that when we all leave this room, some of you will not like me. I know and accept this. Please, say what is on your mind to say."

Belegorn, an older elf with brown eyes and - typical for Sindar elves - gold hair was the one who spoke first. "I would address what you have brought up. How are we to know if you are truly our King's daughter. Galadwen was not but an elleth from the village."

Arienel's sky blue eyes darkened slightly at the implication that her mother might not have been faithful to her father, but she kept her composer. Morroch, however, bared his teeth slightly. Arienel was just grateful that none of the elves seemed to know that she and the wolf were connected. The shape-shifter would express what she could or would not.

"My mother was not a whore, Counselor Belegorn. Or do you doubt that your King could keep a female happy once he has wed her?" It was crass and perhaps, too blunt, but Arienel suddenly didn't care as she held the other's gaze.

"I am sure that was not what was being implied, brethil." Arienel looked over at the title, knowing instantly that she had someone on her side. Eluon smiled back at her slightly, his light blue eyes increasingly familiar - was this Eluchon's father?. The elf bowed his head slightly and looked at Belegorn. "You know that what you speak of has no merit. She looks like her mother, but there are subtle differences that can be recognized as Thranduil in her features."

"She has the prince's eyes and he has his father's." Said sky blue eyes moved to see another supporter, Iorthon, an elf that looked at least as old as her father. He had a kind, wise look about him that she liked. Another elf, Elchim, scoffed. "That proves nothing. What I would like to know is how you escaped the orcs and came to be in Rohan, my lady." His eyes challenged her and Arienel paused, unsure how to answer. She hadn't been old enough to remember...

"I flew in and picked her up. No tracks, no evidence."

Arienel sighed even as Morroch's tongue lolled in laughter as they and everyone else looked with various expression at the white-haired man leaning against a pillar. How he managed to sneak around and pop up unseen was beyond the elleth's ability to understand. Alagos' mocking smile and hard eyes regarded the elves. Elchim scowled, standing. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The white shape-shifter actually rolled his eyes, something that made Arienel sorely tempted to smile. "Call me Brassen and I am here to tell you that you are all being fools. Arienel is your King's daughter. I, myself, rescued her from the orcs and brought her to Rohan when she was but an infant."

"Why did you not bring her back to her people?" It was Eluon and he seemed willing to at least accept what Alagos said for the moment. The white-haired male eyed him. "That matters not. It cannot be changed and she is here now."

"You flew?" Ronir's blue eyes were narrowed with suspicion and dislike. Arienel spoke for Alagos, casting him a warning glance that he actually seemed to take into account. "Brassen is a Shape-shifter Dragon, just like Morroch. They are my friends." The elleth noticed the white shape-shifter slipping away silently as everyone looked at her and she was grateful for it. Morroch looked after his brother briefly, but then turned back to his rider.

"Are we to expect more of these creatures in our woods now, hên?"

_Child._ Arienel knew it wasn't a term of endearment and Morroch's fur bristled. The elleth stood, tall and every bit the princess she was at the moment, the wrath of her gift lending an even more powerful aura about her. "I would watch my tongue, Counselor Ronir. You may find that the ally you insult today might be your enemy for it tomorrow. The Dragons are going to become a great influence in this world and they will be accepted among the Free People. If the Sindar expect to keep their place in this world, they would be wise to not provoke the Amlug. I will not tolerate Morroch or Brassen being mocked in my presence."

The elves were now divided; Iorthon, Eluon and Arasson seemed to have accepted her while Elchim, Belegorn and Ronir were the complete opposite. Calion and Istor appeared to be in the middle of the two groups, undecided. It was Eluon who spoke, his voice quiet as he looked into her gray eyes, felt the power that radiated off her. "Brethil, how do you know this?"

Morroch was the one that answered, his voice smug. "She's seen it." The Counselors eyes turned to him and the wolf met the squarely. "My rider has seen a world where my kind live along side yours and alongside humans as well. Places like Rivendell will become homes to dragons and their riders. Gondor and Rohan will have dragon guardians."

"And what happens when the dragons decide they no longer want to live in peace?" Belegorn's tone was scathing and the wolf bared his teeth, hackles raised. "If we had wanted to make war with the races, we would have already done so, elf." Arienel laid a hand on Morroch's head and the Counselor turned on her at the gesture, looking around at the Hall. "Where is that man? Or did you conjure him out of air?"

"Brassen in not tied to me, nor I to him. He goes where he pleases and helps whom he would. I am not witch. The power to conjure is not in me." Her sky blue eyes narrowed. "Is this an accusation my mother suffered as well?"

"Your mother never exhibited any power, brethil." It was Istor's voice, low, but heard and Arienel knew she had yet another ally. Morroch turned his eyes to the Counselor. "What do you believe Arienel's vision means? Would you see the dragons remain in hiding forever?"

The elf seemed to ponder the question and held up his hand when Elchim would have spoken, silencing the younger elf. "I believe that the gift that resides in our princess is something we cannot understand, but do I doubt it? No. I can see the loyalty she has to you, to your kind. I do not believe her vision is false." He regarded the wolf for a moment. "I do not know any dragons, save yourself, but for all your insults I feel you to be a noble creature at heart. If your kind are anything like you, then perhaps Arda will benefit from your immediate presence."

There was silence for a short time until Ronir spoke, his tone just as scornful as ever, making Arienel want to strangle him. She wrapped her hand in Morroch's fur as a solid restraint. "Yes, you mention loyalty, Istor. Who is our princess loyal to? She runs from our warriors when danger attacks. It is clear she does not like our home and she brings beasts that have not seen the light of day in years into the palace. And then she claims that one of them is not even under her control! Who is she loyal to?"

"Perhaps she shows no loyalty to her people because most of them are not worthy of it!" Morroch's voice was a snapping growl and both the elf and the shape-shifter stood, challenging each other. Arienel held on to Morroch tightly and with a flick of her fingers in Ronir's direction, shoved the Counselor back into his seat. The elf looked more than startled and the elleth's voice was soft, her eyes an eerie gray.

"My loyalty is to the people who are loyal to me. If you would call me friend, then I would would give you my fealty as a friend should. Gondor and Rohan have earned my trust, my aid should they call. Rivendell I consider a home. The Rangers are a people I would protect. My allegiance is bound to none but whom I choose. If you would have my loyalty, then first you must trust and respect me. It does not come freely."

"I will not trust a witch."

Morroch snarled, but Arienel's hand held him tightly and the wolf settled reluctantly, glaring at the elves who nodded at Ronir's statement. The elleth merely gave them a slight smile. "That is your choice." She turned to the elves who had not nodded and five of them inclined their heads in acknowledgment. It was Eluon who stood and bowed respectfully. "You are no witch and my loyalty to have, brethil. I see your father in you, but also the bravery of your mother. It is a good combination." Arienel bowed her head back, smiling a bit more now. "Thank you, Counselor Eluon."

* * *

Arienel leaned back against the door she and Morroch had just exited. Her father was now back with his Counselor's and she was relieved to not have to deal with them anymore. Witch, loyalty, beast, child...they all rang in her head and the elleth shook it, trying to clear the words away. She knew her father would not hear of them from her. She had asked him to leave so that she might truly judge the hearts of those within and she had. Arienel now knew who she could count on and who she should watch and guard her back against. Sky blue eyes looked down at Morroch, tired. **"How did I do?"**

**"I would have bitten them."**

Arienel chuckled and ruffled his ears as the started down the passage-way. **"I wish I could have. Do you suppose we will have to see more of them?"**

The wolf snorted, but growled. **"Unfortunately, I think we will be seeing much more of them."**

* * *

Morroch's words turned out to be true and so it was that the next day, Arienel found herself in her brother's chair on the right side of her father. It felt strange being up on the dais, but Morroch licked her wrist gently before laying down by her feet - a huge hound - and she held her head up, trying to not let her father down...even if the seat was uncomfortable.

The Counselors' voices droned on throughout the day and Arienel stifled many a yawn. Reports about the wine, food and the new growth of trees...why was she here again? The elleth's ears perked up even as she shivered at the report about spiders. It appeared - surprisingly - that the giant creatures were becoming fewer and fewer. Hunting parties were going out regularly to kill them and the death-toll of Eryn Lasgalen warriors was low. The news was met with relief by all.

Her mind had started to wander again when Morroch spoke. **"Ainarë, listen."** The elleth turned her attention to Iorthon and sat up straighter. What was so important that even Morroch was listening and not dozing as he'd been doing.

"Another child has gone missing, my King. That makes five in the last two weeks. The scouts are still unable to find any tracks of the enemy doing this." Arienel watched as her father's face took on a tired and drawn look, sad and frustrated. She turned to the Counselor. "What is going on?"

"Many children have been taken from the village. They started disappearing two weeks before and there is no evidence as to who or what is doing it."

"Could it be spiders?"

"The spiders do not come this deep into the mountains, brethil. They prefer the darker woods."

"I do not mean any offense by this, but could another elf be taking them?"

"Even an elf would leave some sign if such a thing were happening."

Arienel nodded, pondering this mystery. How could five children go missing from a protected village, surrounded by mountains and the palace itself? A thought came to her and the elleth blinked. How had she escaped the orcs without a trace. Alagos, the air. Was there a creature taking children from the air? How could it do so without being seen?

"Counselor, when have these disappearances occurred? In what time of day?"

Iorthon and many of the other elves now looked curious and he answered slowly, thinking. "During the night, I believe. The parents have always come to us on the morning, their elfling missing. Why do you ask this, brethil?"

Arienel opened her mouth to answer, but her eyes went gray and she paused, looking off in the distance. Morroch sat up, ears perked in interest and the elves were left to wonder what was happening. Only Thranduil seemed to have an idea and he did not interrupt his daughter or bid her speak. And so they waited until the elleth's eyes cleared and she blinked. A small smile curved her mouth. "You children will be returned to you. I swear it."

Surprise was the prevailing emotion in the room and Ronir spoke, careful to keep his voice falsely respectful. "How do you know this?"

"I saw mothers with their children, a celebration held in Eryn Lasgalen for their return."

"Why should we trust what you have seen?"

Thranduil looked like he might protest, but Arienel laid a hand on his arm gently. "You do not have to trust my Sight, Counselor. Merely remember what I said when it comes to pass." There was no response and Arienel sat back as the Council resumed, glances being thrown her way often.

* * *

"I cannot shoot an arrow. It never goes where I would have it go, Eluchon!"

Arienel protested as the walked toward the archery field, her session in the King's Hall done for the day. At least it had been a short Council, unlike yesterday when her father needed to be caught up on everything that had happened during his absence. Morroch bounded ahead or behind them as a small feline, more than happy with his own exploring in the wooded area. Arienel didn't worry when he disappeared into the foliage, knowing the shape-shifter could take care of himself. Much better than she could, in fact. The elleth frowned at her new friend and the silver-haired elf laughed. "Come, brethil, if you can face down a room full of the King's Counselors surely you can knock an arrow?"

The elleth shook red hair from her eyes, happy it wasn't pulled back today, though, not happy that she had to wear a dress still. She couldn't find a tunic or pants as of yet... "Do not say I did not warn you sufficiently."

They arrived at the archery field and Eluchon helped her select a bow. Arienel sighed as she stood in front of the target, other elves gathering around the perimeter to watch the red-haired female they'd heard was their lost princess. Would she be as good as her brother? Had Legolas taught her to shoot? They got their answer quickly enough as Arienel took position and fired. The arrow missed the target by a good three feet to thud into the tree behind it...and narrowly missing the elf standing not three inches to the side. The elleth went as white as the other elf did and Eluchon cleared his throat.

"Now I see."

Arienel whirled on him, sky blue eyes snapping. "And you could not have just accepted my word?" Morroch's laughter rang in the quiet clearing and the black cat strolled up, leaping on to her shoulder with ease. She didn't even stumble at the impact, used to it. **"You cannot blame the poor elf. You have seen Legolas shoot. Perhaps they thought it was in the blood."** Arienel sighed and handed the bow to Eluchon. "I know I need to learn to wield it, but not today."

The light blue eyed elf nodded and looked at the dagger at her waist, the belt strapped over her green dress. "How do you handle that?"

The next hour was more fun, sparring with various warriors, sometimes losing and sometimes winning. Arienel found that this was where she was most comfortable in all of Eryn Lasgalen, with the warriors. She understood them and they seemed to accept her once she proved she was good enough to be in their company. And proving herself was nothing she was offended about. To warriors it did not matter if she was a princess or a female. If she could fight and keep up with them it was enough.

Morroch laid his head on her stomach as his rider rested on her back in the grass, cooling down and smiling up at the branches above her. "I say we come here everyday if we must stay longer."

The elleth scratched his ears and sighed. "I agree." They both got up a bit later as it started to get dark and bid the elven warrior a good night. Eluchon accompanied them back and Arienel couldn't help but wonder why. She knew the way and she had Morroch, there was no danger. The elleth didn't protest, though, liking the other elf's company just fine. Her thoughts began to wander as the went down the forest path and so it was that Arienel did not heed Morroch's thought-pattern at first. It took the shape-shifter actually snapping at her mind to gain her attention. Sky blue eyes snapped around to see that the shape-shifter was standing facing the forest, his cat ears perked intently and his gold eyes unwavering.

Eluchon looked between the two as Arienel moved toward the cat, trying to figure out what was wrong. **"Morroch?"**

**"Do you hear it?"**

The elleth stopped and listened, but heard nothing. She took a calming breath and let her gift out slowly, searching. Gray eyes widened and then cleared, looking down into gold. Both the shape-shifter and the elleth sprinted into the trees and Eluchon started after them with a muffled curse, but no hesitation. What met his eyes when he finally caught up was nothing short of stunning, shocking and amazing all at once, for in Arienel's arms, staring about with wide violet eyes...was a dragonling.

Arienel's hands trembled as she held the soft body, the scales like fuzzy leather, sliding about in loose folds. The scales were a lovely green, but the wings were a light yellow. The dragonling had stopped chirping as Morroch and Arienel approached, simply watching them. When the elleth had gone to pick the small thing up, the dragonling had come into her arms willingly, not knowing any better. It was no bigger than a medium sized dog.

The elleth looked up at Eluchon, but he had no words of wisdom, simply staring at her as if she should know what to do. When she met Morroch's gold eyes, the shape-shifter seemed to be asking the same thing and Arienel blinked. **"I don't know what to do anymore than you do, Morroch!"**

**"It wants you, not me."**

**"What?"**

Morroch looked at the baby and the small creature warbled quietly, curling more securely in Arienel's arms. **"She says her name is Leaf and she knows you are not evil. She wants to stay with you."** The last was said with an undertone of laughter and Arienel stared down into violet eyes of the dragonling in her arms. **"How did she get here?"**

The black cat tilted his head, but shook it a moment later. **"I cannot talk in her language in this form. She had said nothing of it, but she is hungry."** Eluchon looked back and forth between them, hearing nothing, but not missing the way they watched each other and finally sighed. "I know you are communicating, but we must get back to the palace. Your father will worry if you are not back by dark." Arienel nodded absently and they started back, Leaf falling asleep in her arms.

How did she get herself into these situations?

* * *

Arienel looked over at the green and yellow dragonling curled on her bed, watching her with bright violet eyes. Eluchon had been skilled at sneaking them back to their room unseen and then sending Ídhien to them with enough food for a cat, a dragonling and Arienel herself. The small creature had eaten her fill of deer-meat and was now purring in contentment, her round little tummy taunt and full. Morroch was in wolf form, curled up beside her and the shape-shifter looked over at his rider as Arienel spoke from where she stood. Eluchon sat in the chair by the window quietly, wanting to know what was going on. How had a dragonling gotten so close to the palace without anyone knowing?

"Did she mention how she'd gotten here?" The elleth didn't even glance at the two on he bed, looking out at the landscape, trying to figure out what Eluchon was attempting to. Could this be connected to the missing children? Wouldn't that put fault on the dragons, though?

"No, but she smells of human."

"No human would have been able to get into the village or even near the back of the palace. The mountains block the way." Eluchon pointed out.

Morroch nodded, looking down at Leaf. "I cannot explain it and I must talk to her as one of her kind, but she smells of humans, male humans." The elleth nodded and sighed, coming to sit on the bed and pet the small head. "What are we going to do with her?"

"I can take her with me when I leave. Voronflame should be coming to Rivendell in eight days. Brassen has said he will speak with him long enough to tell him I am here. Voronflame should know where this dragonling comes from." They were careful to not use Alagos' name around other elves. Eluchon stood and lit the torch by the door. "That sounds like a good solution, but I do not envy you the task of talking to your father about her." Arienel gave the silver-haired elf a look and he chuckled, bowing his head slightly. "I bid you a good night, brethil. I will try to help you sneak the small thing out in the morning."

The elleth nodded and listened to the door shut as he left, but as she looked down at Leaf she couldn't shake the feeling that the solution was not what Morroch was suggesting. She sighed and stood, getting ready for sleep before coming back to the bed and curling under the covers. Arienel pulled Leaf against her stomach as the shape-shifter moved behind her to rest his head on her side. The three of them fell into an easy sleep and the elleth didn't dream for good or bad.

* * *

Arienel woke to chirping noise in her ears and blinked sky blue eyes open. She yelped as violet ones looked down at her and then - as her heart began to slow - smacked Morroch who was laughing in snorts. The elleth sat up with a small sigh and ran a hand through her tangled hair, looking down at the AWAKE wiggling dragonling in her lap. Leaf looked back at her with the innocence of a baby and the red-haired female softened, petting her.

"Fine. Good morning. Do you think you might wake me up in a less frightful way next time?" Her only answer was a series of warbles, chirps and small whistles. Morroch laughed again and jumped off the bed. Arienel glared after him. "What did she say?"

"She says that if you would wake up when you are supposed to, she would not have had to wake you at all. Oh, and she needs to go outside." Arienel blinked, but then realized what the shape-shifter was saying and got out of he bed hastily, throwing on the dress she'd worn yesterday and tying her unruly hair back without brushing it. Leaf followed her around the whole time, getting under foot and making the whole process that much more difficult. Morroch was in full blown laughter by the time she was able to scoop the dragonling up and the elleth glared at him. "Thank you for your help."

The wolf grinned and loped after her as she opened the door and started down the hallway. They could not wait for Eluchon and so it was that they were seen by many an elf before getting outside and walking to the trees to the left of the courtyard. Arienel set Leaf down and the dragonling bounded away. Sky blue eyes looked after her in worry, but Morroch merely laid down, shifting slowly into his dragon form as he did so. "She will not go far."

Arienel nodded and sat with a sigh. "Do you think she came from the Dragon Clan?"

"Do you think they are involved with the missing children?" The question didn't startle the elleth. Morroch knew her mind well. "I just keep thinking that a dragon would be able to hide in the darkness and it would be easy for it to snatch a child from the air. Alagos did it with me."

"True, but each child was taken from their house. How would a dragon take them from there?"

"I had not thought of that."

The two broke off their conversation as Leaf came bounding over, not even pausing at the sight of Morroch, to curl herself in Arienel's lap. The elleth chuckled. "She really does like me." The shape-shifter nodded, but was looking at the dragonling. He gave a low rumble and the little creature chirped back. It went on that way for a time and Arienel sat patiently, waiting. She knew the questions Morroch was asking - for despite not knowing the language itself, she could read his thoughts and what he was intending to ask there. She just didn't understand the answers being given.

"I was right. She was with humans, but Leaf says she cannot remember all that happened. I think she was drugged as she says she was asleep most of the time and her eyes were blurry when she was awake."

"Does she know how she got here?"

"No."

* * *

Arienel frowned at her father. They were in the King's personal chambers and Thranduil was trying to understand his daughter once more. "Why are you so devoted to them? Dragons have caused nothing but bloodshed and grief in the past, iellig."

"And yet a dragon saved my life and another has become my greatest friend. Ada, not all creatures of one species are evil or mean ill. One could say the same of humans or even elves. Dragons are misunderstood and for years they have left the world in peace, hiding."

"Why are they emerging now? Why are they coming out of hiding when a Dark Lord has been vanquished? Do they plan on erecting one of their own in his place?" The King watched his daughter's face go pale with anger and knew he might have overstepped a boundary. Arienel swallowed hard and tried to speak with calm respect. This was her father and no matter how much she might disagree with him, she still needed to show him the respect he now showed her in being honest with his questions.

"They are emerging now because they have been seen. Morroch started it unwittingly and Voronflame was forced into the open. There have only been five dragons seen by Arda in the last four months, Ada. That is not that many."

"Five?"

"Morroch and Alagos are with me constantly, Voronflame has been seen by the Gondorians and Leaf is here with us now."

"And the fifth?" Thranduil watched as Arienel sighed and looked down. "A Messenger Dragon has been taking my letters to Gondor. I may need to leave soon if the matter cannot be resolved by the King."

"Arienel, you are but a child! The matters of a kingdom, a human kingdom, should not be your responsibility. Nor should the fate of the dragon race!"

The elleth didn't respond right away, but when she did, her voice was soft. "I am not responsible for the fate of Gondor or of Rohan. I am a Guardian. I am sworn to protect their kingdoms to the best of my ability, but I do not rule either of them. I do not tell them where they will fight or how they will govern. I know you cannot understand this, Ada, but I care for the humans. I care for the people who took care of me, who have become my friends...my people. Perhaps it is the blood that is in me, calling me to them, but I would not abandon men to their fate."

She took a breath and continued, meeting her father's gaze. "You are wrong about the dragons. I am tied to them more thoroughly and with stronger bonds than I can even fathom. I do not know why and I do not know what will come of this bond, but I will not forsake it. My heart is their heart, Ada, though have only met a few of them. I cannot explain it. I care about what happens to them more than I care for my own life. Morroch is the link between me and the dragons and I am their link to the races of Arda. There is a a purpose in this and I would see it done, fulfilled."

The elven king didn't respond, walking away and over to his desk. He stared out the window for a time, so long that Arienel feared he might never speak. Finally, though, his voice was heard and the elleth felt torn by the frustration in it, the lack of understanding for something he could not imagine. "Do you care so little for your own people, iellig?"

"Which people are my people, Ada?"

That seemed to throw him and Thranduil turned, blinking. And as he looked on his child, red hair hanging about her face - brushed for once - in a green and silver tunic, sky blue eyes watching him with hope that he might accept what she was doing, the King could not answer. Which people were hers? The Rangers that her grandfather was kin to, the source of her human blood? The Maia, whose gift she now controlled, the blood passed down from her grandmother, through her mother? Or was it the elves? His own contribution to her heritage? He was suddenly unsure and Arienel saw it.

The elleth smiled softly and came forward. She wrapped her arms about her father and felt him hug her tightly. "My people are many, my King and I have love for them all." They pulled apart and the elven king sighed. "You may keep the dragonling here until Morroch leaves." Arienel smiled and hugged him again. Her heart filled with hope for her father. He'd called Morroch by his name.

* * *

_Time-skip of about four or five days..._

* * *

Leaf went everywhere with Arienel, much like a mini Morroch and it was no use keeping her a secret - she had been discovered the first morning, much to Eluchon's amusement when he found out. Arienel took care to keep the young dragonling out of the elves' way after that, knowing they were distrustful. When she sparred, Morroch watched Leaf, but mostly, the elleth found herself doing quieter things that would allow the baby some sleep - she was either getting into mischief, eating or sleeping. Arienel did things like studying in the Library, learning the history of one of her people and reading outside. Morroch seemed to have grown quiet as well, delving deeper into her mind than he had in months. Arienel let him, recognizing the insecurity, fear and worry that plagued him. He was leaving in just a few days and now this dragonling had shown up. Morroch did not fear that Leaf would take his place, but the small twinge of jealousy was there.

The elleth made it very clear, very quickly in her thoughts that she wanted no other bonded but him. It helped that she didn't even understand the small dragonling who seemed unwilling or unable to talk in the Westron tongue. Morroch wasn't sure which and took to his dragon form more often to converse with the young one. The conversation sometime yielded interesting results, as talks with children often do.

Arienel learned that Leaf was an Earth Dragonling and able to croon at plants until they did her will. She got into much trouble this way and Arienel felt like she might need to sleep for a week as each day ended. Still, the small creature was worth the lectures and angry elves, she had no doubt of that. There was a great advantage to having to care for Leaf, though, that the red-haired female took advantage of; she didn't have to attend Council meetings.

It had been a week and both Morroch and the elleth were soon expecting an elf to come running through the palace in a panic about a great red dragon any day now. A smaller creature arrived first, though, and the white, winged-cat landed in the meadow, giving the letter to Arienel where she sat under a tree, Leaf sleeping in her lap after a hard romp. Alagos looked at the dragonling briefly without comment before settling back on his haunches as the elleth opened the letter. Morroch found the reaction strange and made a note to talk with his brother about it. For now the black wolf stood and read over his rider's shoulder.

_3019 Third Age_

_To Arienel, Guardian of Gondor ~_

_Your letter came as a surprise, but it was not hard to guess what might have been the cause. Thank you for the reassurance about the dragon. It was a great surprise at first to realize it was not Morroch and bearing a letter the creature insisted none but I read._

_Your idea is a good one, a plan I have discussed thoroughly with my Counselors and they agree. Peace with Harad would benefit both kingdoms. There is a problem, though. We have no means or ways to control the Mûmakil. I know Morroch has most likely left to seek his kin, but are there any words you might know to control the beasts? Faramir is going to lead the peace negotiations and travel to Harad. Legolas would have gone as well and help with this task, but he has business in Eryn Lasgalen and has already left Minas Tirith with Haiawen and Gandalf - Mithrandir will leave them to come to Rivendell._

_I am reluctant to ask for your service so soon, Arienel, but Gondor needs aid. It is my hope that perhaps your gift will help you in this or that you might be able to find Morroch and bring him as well. If the shape-shifter has already left and you are at a loss as for what to do, talk with Gandalf when he arrives in Rivendell. I have not gotten the chance to. Perhaps he will have a solution that does not require we kill the beasts._

_~ Elessar, King of Gondor and Arnor_

Arienel read the letter once more and sighed. The elleth sat there for a time, debating, feeling the sadness well in her heart as she made her choice. She stood after a moment and the two shape-shifter's followed behind quietly - Morroch staying close as he saw her thoughts, saw what she planned - until they entered the palace and were in her room. The elleth set Leaf on the bed and got parchment and ink out, sitting down to write a reply. She'd been silent the whole time, her mind calmer than he'd expected. The black wolf read the words as she wrote them down, his own mind in turmoil._  
_

_3019 Third Age_

_To Elessar, King of Gondor and Arnor ~ _

_Peace with Harad is important and that requires the return of the __Mûmakil. I am no longer in Rivendell, but Eryn Lasgalen. I will leave on the morning for the Last Homely House so I may speak with Gandalf about what I might do to help. This letter will arrive shortly before I do, so please do not send Faramir to Harad without me._

_I will not have Morroch with me, but I swore to be a Guardian for Gondor and I will not go back on that oath, with or without my bonded._

_~ Arienel, Guardian of Gondor_

Arienel folded the letter and slipped it into the envelope, waxing it shut firmly before sticking it in the water-proof sack. She set it on the table and closed her eyes. Morroch whined, but didn't stop her, hadn't stopped her and the elleth finally allowed the tears to slip past her eyes and down her face as she hugged his neck tightly. Alagos glanced over at Leaf as she woke and sighed, walking over. He shifted and lifted the dragonling up in his arms. Giving another glance to the two over by the window, he left the room quietly.

* * *

_"Where are we going?"_ Leaf's chirps would sound like nothing more than that - chirps - but Alagos understood them and raised a brow. _"Does it matter?" _The dragonling blinked, not having expected the 'human' to answer in her language, and settled in his arms as they got outside and the shape-shifter entered the trees. Alagos sat under a large beech and set the smaller creature on the forest floor.

Leaf was immediately studying him, her head tilted, eyes curious. _"I not know you."_

_"I would not expect you to, Little Ancient. I am not part of your Clan."_ The shape-shifter looked the green and yellow dragonling over. The Dragon Clan was probably in a stir over her disappearance. As a To-be Ancient, she was more valuable to the Earth Dragons than any other dragonling...well barring the Sakino or Sakina, but one of those had not been born to the Earth Dragons for many years...until now. Both a To-be Ancient and the Sakina. The little one really would be missed by her kin. Alagos really did not have all that much of a grudge against the Earth Dragons. They had not stopped the slaughter, but they hadn't participated either. He supposed he was wary around them, not trusting that they would take the correct action when needed. He looked down at the violet eyes that watched him and his own amber glittered in remembrance. She had her mother's eyes. Dawnflower would be devastated, losing her only daughter...and he felt sorry for Forestwalker. The Earth Dragon had already lost his sister to hunters forty years back...

The white-haired male shook his head. What was he doing? He couldn't give Leaf back to the Clan now. It would ruin everything...

_"Why you so quiet?"_

Alagos leaned his head back against the tree with a sigh. And this would be why he was having no children...

* * *

The next few hours were a blur for both of them. Between Arienel's packing, informing her father about her departure, realizing Leaf was missing and looking for her and the sheer stress both of them felt, it was no wonder that they didn't remember much of it by the time they flopped on the bed.

"Ada was not pleased, but...I think he understands. I think he is starting to accept my choices." The wolf merely nodded, knowing they were both avoiding what was really on their minds. "Eluchon has been missing all day. Do you remember if he said anything about where he would be?" Morroch shook his head no and Arienel finally gave a shaky sigh and pulled his head into her lap, hugging it gently. "It will be well. We will never be truly parted. Remember that."

A low, keening sound answered her and Arienel shivered with the sadness of it, shushing him gently even as tears slipped down her own face. She couldn't hide anything from him, nor he from her, not truly. How were they going to do this?

* * *

_Glorfindel laid back on one of the small couches under a domed roof, no walls around, enjoying the warm sun and the peace of Rivendell. A green and yellow dragonling was curled on his stomach and he pet the small head absently. A sudden shout made both elf and Leaf jump in alarm. The dragonling was the quicker to calm as a young boy came rushing forward, his parents running after him._

_The child looked around six years of age and had chin-length brown hair and gray eyes. Arienel smiled, even in her vision, at the little boy she'd met at the Ranger camp. Sakalthor and behind him his parents, Abrazan and Saptheth, trying to call him back. The child payed them no heed, but it was not out of defiance, merely something much, much stronger, a pull that Leaf seemed to feel as well as she watched the human boy with wide violet eyes._

_"Mine." It was one word, but both species said it, together and all three adults stopped, watching as the two young ones approached one another. Palm touched nose and the two seemed to understand each another immediately, violet eyes gleaming and a wide smile breaking out on Sakal's face._

Arienel sighed as she woke and sat up, running a hand through her hair, one hand in Morroch's fur as he watched her. Both were glad that Leaf was with Alagos tonight. The two had fallen asleep after their grief had tampered down and now they both looked at each other for a long moment. Morroch licked her wrist, something that never failed to bring some warmth to her. **"It would appear that Leaf is to go with me."** The shape-shifter nodded and sighed, laying his head on her stomach.

**"You will need to communicate with the Oliphants."**

Slender fingers ran through black fur. **"I know, but how? I do not speak animal."**

**"You do not have to. The Haradrim control their animals without needing to speak with them. You have been spending too much time around elven animals that are wise. The Mûmakil can be controlled just like you would control a horse and I know the techniques their humans use."**

And so it was that for the next hour, waiting for dawn, the two spoke of the skills Arienel would need to aid Gondor in a way she'd never even thought of. It was as the first peaks of sunlight came into the room that Morroch raised his head from her lap and hopped to the floor. At his rider's alarmed look he explained his actions. **"I am going to speak with Alagos and find out where Voronflame plans to meet me."** He also had another request of his brother and a question, but Arienel need not be concerned with that.

The elleth nodded and stood from bed, attempting a smile. **"I need to get ready anyway."** Her sky blue eyes followed the shape-shifter as he slipped out the door.

* * *

Gold eyes looked into amber and Morroch searched his brother's wolf-face before looking after the small dragonling that played not far from them. "You will see her there safely?" Alagos raised a brow. "Which one?" The black wolf gave him a look and the white sighed. "Yes, I will see your immortal to Rivendell."

The two canines were in the courtyard and Morroch looked up at the window he knew to be Arienel's as he nodded. "If you get her to Elrohir, I know he will not allow her to go to Gondor or Harad on her own. She will be safer." It was the third time he'd said it, but Alagos only nodded again and his voice was surprisingly sincere when he spoke. "She will come to no harm, Dagoryn. Many care for your immortal. She will be looked after."

"Can you fly that many people?" They'd discovered that morning that Eluchon had been assigned as a guard to Arienel, hence the following around for the last couple of days. He would be going with the elleth, but Morroch had asked the white shape-shifter to fly his rider. No amount of arguing would convince the silver-haired elf to stay behind and now there might be a problem with the travel arrangement...

"I am bigger than you, dear brother. I will be fine." Morroch nodded, something occurring to him. The black shape-shifter looked toward Leaf again. "Alagos, why does her being here not surprise you?"

He watched as his brother's expression closed off and he answered shortly. "I expected her to be here. Her purpose is not with the Clan at this time."

"I have to wonder if you have Foresight yourself, my brother. You speak often as if you do."

Alagos shook his head. "Voronflame will meet you at the borders of the forest. Can you fly that far in a day?" Morroch sighed, but went with the change in subject. "Yes, I can fly that far." The black shape-shifter called Leaf over and the three of them made their way back to the room in the palace.

* * *

Arienel's farewell to her father was sad, but it was nothing compared to the shredding grief she felt at leaving Morroch. Elrohir's parting had been heart-wrenching, but this...went much deeper. It was as if she'd torn herself in two and was leaving it behind, left to try and survive with only half her body, her mind. It was different than when they'd cut each other out of their minds or when one of them blacked out. There was no surprise in this and as the elleth held on tightly to Leaf and tightly to the white scales under her fingers, scales and a shape that was so foreign, she couldn't help but think back to that parting moment.

(flashback) _They stood in front of the Gates of the Palace, by the Forest River. Neither wanted to be the first to say good-bye. Neither wanted to take the painful step. Arienel's body shook as she hugged the black dragon's neck, reluctant to ever let go. Morroch's tail was curled around her waist and he appeared of the same sentiment. The bonded pair held each other's gaze and it was with purpose that they touched forehead to large nose, eyes closing._

_**"You will be in my heart. My mind will be open to yours. I will answer your call. I will not forget."** They said it together, in perfect sync and Arienel felt hot tears trail down her face, felt Morroch's keening sound in the back of his throat, fighting to come free. They had not known parting would be this hard and for a moment, neither of them could remember why they were doing it. The thought faded, however, and with painful slowness, the two separated._

_The black dragon blew in her red hair gently and Arienel scratched his scales, trying to smile. Alagos' voice finally broke the quiet spell. "Voronflame is waiting for you, Dagoryn and immortal, daylight will not be here forever." The usual bite was gone from his voice, but he was firm and the two bonded nodded, stepping apart. When Arienel swung up on to the white dragon, she was hit with a sense of wrongness. This was not where she belonged. The elleth pushed it down and giving one last look to her shape-shifter, another mind-to-mind brush, held on tightly as Alagos bowed his head to his brother and launched into the air._

_They'd gained altitude when the elleth had heard an echoing roar of courage, hope and yet sorrow behind her..._(end flashback)

Arienel held back tears now as Alagos flew further into the sunset, hours having passed since they left. The loneliness did not fade, but in the corner of her mind, she could sense Morroch, could feel him. It was what she clung to, just as her heart clung to the stubborn hope that she would see him soon.

* * *

**OMGosh! I split them up! *stares* I think they might kill me in my sleep...ummm...please review?**


	7. Círbann

**Disclaimer:** I may own the books and the movies, but I don't actually own Lord of the Rings. Shocking, I know.

A/N ~ All righty, Arienel and Morroch are now split. This means that I have two stories that need to be told around the same time. Do you guys think I can do both at the same time or should I stick with this one and do Morroch's after this is finished? Input would be appreciated!

Elven

_Brethil_ = Princess

_Mae govannen_ = Well met

_Mell_ = Beloved

_Ellon_ = Male elf

* * *

**_Círbann ~ Haven_****  
**

Arienel wasn't sure when they landed or how she came to be sitting on her bedroll, Leaf in her lap, looking at a fire. It was not until Morroch's presence seemed to wink out of her mind that the elleth seemed to come alive again in a painful surge. He breathing came out shakily, rattling and Eluchon came to her side, pulling her into an embrace. "Shh, brethil it will be well. Morroch is strong. He will return to you."

The elleth didn't cry. She felt as if tears were beyond her. Her heart hurt, though. It had hurt all through the flight and she pulled in on herself, focusing on the small presence that was Morroch in her head. That spark was now gone in a way. He was beyond any casual communication now, though, in another way, she could still feel the thin, but strong tie that bound them together. It was like knowing the thread was there, but being unable to see it with failing sight. She could feel it, though, even if she could not feel _him_. It was a small comfort.

Now that his presence was gone, there was nothing for her to focus on, no where to retreat from the pain of his absence. Arienel's breathing eventually steadied under the care of both Leaf - who snuggled into her, chirping - and Eluchon who finally let her go, his light blue eyes meeting her own sky blue with concern. "Any better?"

The elleth nodded, being truthful. The pain hadn't gone away, but it was beginning to recede into a small ache. Arienel had discovered long ago that she good about pushing hindering emotions aside when something needed to be done. Morroch had helped her perfect it in Gondor after Lohinon's death. She now used what he'd helped teach her, to push the loss of him into a more tolerable corner of her mind. "I will be fine, Eluchon."

The male nodded, but later in the night, as they were wrapped into their blanket with Alagos keeping watch, Eluchon heard the quiet tears Arienel had not cried when anyone could see them. He sighed, wishing there was something he could do, but the elf knew that nothing short of Morroch would erase the hurt. Perhaps Elrohir could soothe it, though. He slipped off to sleep hoping they would get to Rivendell soon.

Arienel found it harder to drift toward sleep and felt the absence of Morroch's presence next to her keenly. Leaf tried to help, snuggling into her stomach, her violet eyes watching the red-haired female with alertness and an understanding that surpassed her baby years. The elleth smiled slightly for the little dragonling and held her close, eventually unable to resist the way her eyes closed and her body relaxed into slumber...

(dream-vision)_ Arienel knew she had woken in Cara's mind as soon as the woman blinked. Cara was laying against something soft and Arienel realized - with a mental blush of pure embarrassment - that the woman was being held by Glorfindel. All Arienel could be grateful for at this moment was that they were dressed. She decided to try and not focus on it as Cara spoke._

_"Do you think they remember me?"_

_A deep chuckle. "Cara, the Undying Lands is not a place where elves forget each other. It helps us preserve memories and cherish them." The woman nodded, twirling red hair on her finger as she looked at the far wall, a mural that Arienel did not recognize - a depiction of a land strange to her and people dressed even more strangely - on it. "I miss my sister. Morieye has helped fill the gap my family left, but..."_

_"Even a dragon cannot take your twin's place, Cara. No one should." Glorfindel hugged her tightly. "You will see them again, fiery one." Arienel could feel Cara smile. "I remember the first time you called me that in front of my father."_

_A groan. "Do not remind me. I thought he was going to maim me."_

_Cara giggled. "The Great Balrog-slayer, scared of a son of Elrond." She started laughing as the elf that held her tickled her side... _(end dream-vision)

Arienel woke in the least violent way since having these dream-visions and merely blinked up at that stars. She expected Morroch to ask her what she'd seen, but it was with a stab of sorrow that her mind caught up with her. There would be no one to share this new information with. It was with some relief, though, that she now knew Cara was not her. There was some numb surprise that she did realize the answer to who Cara was, though.

A twin sister, a bonded dragon, red hair, she knew Eluchon and her father was a son of Elrond. It was almost funny, really. She was seeing the future of one of her own daughters.

* * *

"Brassen, we cannot fly over the Pass. I almost froze and was sick for three days when Morroch and I attempted it, and we don't know what it will do to Leaf." She and the white dragon were standing close, both their postures not quiet hostile, but clearly argumentative. Amber eyes sparked with irritation and Arienel folded her arms.

"None of you will come to any harm. We are flying over."

"We cannot. You and Eluchon will be the only ones unaffected!"

Alagos growled. Why had he agreed to watch this stubborn being again? "Immortal, you will not freeze and neither will Leaf. Will you not trust me?" He watched as she went still, waiting. He had no reason to ask her such a thing and he knew it. Arienel knew it, too. Yes, he'd saved her as an infant and Morroch trusted him, but Alagos was also a closed book when it came to his reasons for doing things. His actions while later revealed as good, were hard to trust. The elleth studied the dragon for a long moment, weighing.

"Morroch trusts you, so I will as well."

The shape-shifter merely nodded, but Arienel wasn't done and she touched his scaled shoulder as he turned away, halting him. "Brassen, I want to thank you for this, for helping. You are full of pain and mystery, but you've never caused either me or Morroch reason for grief. Thank you." Amber eyes closed and refused to meet her own. "You are welcome."

Eluchon called over to them, breaking the moment. "Brethil, I do not think she likes me." Leaf was suddenly thrust into her arms, chirping madly and glaring at said silver-haired elf. Arienel found herself smiling for the first time since leaving Morroch and for a brief moment she felt almost guilty for it. The emotion passed, though, and she lifted the little dragonling up. "Stop that." Violet eyes looked back into her sky blue with a pout and Alagos rumbled.

_"Leaf, behave."_

Arienel raised a brow as the green and yellow dragonling calmed. "What did you say to her?"

"I told her to behave, now climb on. The Pass will not be clear of snow forever."

* * *

It turned out that Alagos was right. They did not freeze going through the air. Strangely enough, there wasn't even one icicle that formed on the shape-shifter's wings. The air around them stayed cold, but not chilled and the elleth's eyes widened as the night approached and it started snowing...but no snow fell on them. She kept her tongue until they'd landed for the night. She didn't say anything as the fire was built and she got Leaf settled down in the bedroll. Arienel only approached Alagos after Eluchon had gone to sleep, prepared to wake up for the second watch.

The red-haired female sat beside the dragon on a stump and by the glow of the fire, she could recognize similarities in his profile that reminded her keenly of Morroch. Her heart ached for him and she let her hair fall to hide the tears that sprang to her eyes. A hand moved the curtain back, tucking it behind her ear and the elleth started, staring at the white-haired human who now sat next to her. "Better, immortal?"

Arienel smiled and wiped her eyes. "I am sorry."

Amber eyes watched her with an unreadable expression. "Do not be. It has been a long time since I have seen a two-leg care for my kind."

"Alagos, I am sorry...for not trusting you before. How did you keep us warm?"

A smirk played about the shape-shifter's eyes and his tone was clearly smug, but it didn't really bother her in the way the Counselors tones had. There was a difference somehow. Alagos was not truly mocking her, this was just the mask he hid behind. "Every Shape-shifter Dragon has an element they control. Morroch's is fire and mine is air. I merely kept the colder air away."

Arienel nodded and they sat in comfortable silence for a time. Arienel's voice was quiet in the still hair, her breath fogging. "Will you watch over him for me?"

"I will keep an eye on him when I can, immortal."

"Where do you go, Alagos. When you are not showing up when we least expect you...what do you do? Where do you go?" Her question was met with silence and as Arienel looked at the hard glitter in the shape-shifter's amber eyes, the way his face closed off, she was sure she would not get an answer. Arienel looked away, but was again surprised by Alagos as he spoke. His tone was hard to discern, almost as if he were trying to make light of something or maybe he was lying. She didn't know.

"I go where I am needed, though, many do not know they are in need."

"That is not an answer."

A sigh. "Go to sleep, immortal. We will be in Rivendell tomorrow."

Arienel looked at him for a moment longer, remembering what Morroch had looked like briefly as a half-elf. Yes, the looked very similar. "Good night, Alagos." She stood and walked over to her bedroll, curling around Leaf and into sleep, sending out a silent message to Morroch. She missed him.

* * *

Rivendell came into sight like a haven of safety the next day and Arienel felt a flutter of excitement and anticipation. She wanted to see Elrohir, Gandalf...She wanted to once again be among people who knew her. Alagos circled the Imladris, spiraling lower and lower. Arienel saw many dark-haired elves come outside and smiled as the white dragon landed in an empty courtyard. She dismounted from the white dragon, handing Leaf to Eluchon and looking around at the faces that looked back at her, some smiling as the recognized her.

Arienel's smile increased tenfold when Elrohir suddenly appeared and she ran to him, tears flowing down her face as she was enveloped in his arms, comforted. She was suddenly home and the feeling was overwhelming. The son of Elrond held her tightly and she was grateful for the feeling that he would never let her go. Their lips met quite suddenly and Arienel felt like she might melt on the spot, her arms tightening around his neck. The two broke apart with smiles and amid laughs from those present. The elleth blushed scarlet, but couldn't contain the relief and happiness she felt at being back with him.

Elrohir held her tightly around the waist, but looked over her shoulder at Alagos, Eluchon and Leaf who had not moved from their spot. His brown eyes found Arienel's sky blue and he read the grief that was suddenly there. The dark-haired elf kissed her forehead. "It will be well, Mell. You are not alone." Arienel nodded and looked back at Eluchon and Leaf and beckoned the silver-haired elf over. "You know Brassen, but this is Eluchon, my friend and my father's assigned guard. The dragonling is Leaf."

Eluchon nodded to the son of Elrond, but looking over his shoulder - still holding Leaf - he bowed to the three figures that appeared on the steps. Elrond, Gandalf and Glorfindel descended, the Maia faster than the two elf-lords. Arienel laughed as she was hugged by the white-haired male. "It is wonderful to see you again, Gandalf." The elleth smiled at the dark-haired and gold-haired elves that were now before her, both smiling. "Mae govannen, Arienel. Welcome home."

"Lord Elrond, Lord Glorfindel. Thank you welcoming me and those who follow me, once more. I am happy to be home."

Gandalf looked over at the silver-haired elf and raised a brow at the green and yellow dragonling that surveyed everything with a curious expression. "I see you have collected another dragon, pen neth." No one mentioned Morroch, knowing that they must have parted already. None of them wanted to bring up what they knew must be something painful.

Arienel smiled and broke away from the group to take Leaf from Eluchon, who gave her willingly. The elleth noted that Alagos had already disappeared as she walked back to the group, the light blue-eyed elf behind her. No one seemed to have noticed the shape-shifter overmuch and Arienel briefly had to wonder how he always managed to do that. "This is Leaf. She is an Earth Dragon from the Dragon Clan. We think she was stolen by humans. We do not know how she ended up in Eryn Lasgalen, but I had a vision to bring her here." The elleth looked briefly at Glorfindel and then at Gandalf. "Have the Rangers arrived yet?"

The older Maia blinked. "They came with Legolas, Haiawen and myself from Gondor. One of them had a dream that they should travel here. What have you seen, Arienel?"

The elleth looked down at Leaf and shook her head. She could not tell them. This vision, this hope was a start for the dragons, for the elves and humans and for the visions she had seen of them. This was the beginning and she would not let it be changed. "I will explain when I am able, but for now, perhaps we can find Eluchon a room?"

* * *

Elrohir watched his betrothed with the dragonling, once more wondering at how good she was with young creatures - whether two or four legged. Leaf was purring happily in her arms and Arienel breathed a sigh of relief that she'd finally settled. She blew a strand of red hair from her face and looked up to see brown eyes looking at her. It had been an hour since she'd arrived in Rivendell and already Arienel was feeling more relaxed and calmer. She missed Morroch and her heart gave jolting wrenches of pain when she thought about him, or felt like she would turn and say something to him out of habit...or when she looked down, expecting to see a black head and gold eyes...but being here with Elrohir's family, with Gandalf, Erestor - whom she'd met on her way to her room - and even with Glorfindel the pain was eased and she felt safe.

The elleth raised a brow at her betrothed. "What?"

Elrohir chuckled and came to sit beside her on the couch. They were under a domed roof, an open place with only white rails separating them from the world. The dark-haired elf moved her hair behind her ear and his lips came to kiss hers gently. "Nothing. I just missed you."

"I missed you, too."

The son of Elrond sat back, reaching out to pet Leaf. "Did you enjoy being with your father?"

"Being with him was not the problem. I simply dislike Eryn Lasgalen. It is not my home, Ro." The dark-haired elf tilted his head. "What happened, Mell?" He wasn't sure what it was, but she seemed to have changed in a way. It wasn't something he was disagreeable to, but Arienel seemed to have grown, matured. She seemed to be carrying something heavy and it wasn't just the weight of being away from her shape-shifter. The elleth sighed and stood, moving to set Leaf - now asleep - on the opposite couch. She went to stand by a railing, looking out over the waterfall and Elrohir stood, coming behind her to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Talk to me, Mell." It was a whisper in her ear and Arienel was reminded once more why she'd fallen in love with him. The elleth relaxed in his hold and took a deep breath. "I did not feel...like I belonged there. A few of the elves accepted me, Eluchon among them, but more of them avoided me. That wasn't even the problem, though. It wasn't the damn giant spiders or the snide Counselors or even the darkness of the forest itself."

Elrohir turned her gently so she would look at him. "Then what was it?"

"I wasn't home. It...just wasn't home. I should have known that when the first dream-vision...or nightmare-vision came..."

"The what?"

Arienel blinked and realized she hadn't told him. She'd told Morroch and she'd told Elrond but no one else. The elleth smiled slightly, wondering how he would react to the news, if she should tell him. Elrohir watched the mischief dance in her sky blue eyes and grinned. "What did you see?" Apparently it wasn't just nightmares...

"I saw our daughter." Arienel watched as her betrothed stilled, as his mind tried to wrap around that statement and she stifled a giggle. Now to decide if she should tell him who their little girl would end up being with. Would that change anything? Arienel wasn't sure and she thought, perhaps she should not say anything until she talked with Gandalf.

"What? What did you see? Was she...what did she look like?"

"I have not actually seen her. I am looking through her eyes, but I know she has red hair and that she is light-skinned and surprisingly small. She is a young woman. The people around her call her Cara. She has a twin sister and she's bonded to a dragon named Morieye. Eluchon in a friend to her."

The son of Elrond nodded slowly and small smile came to his face. "Cara...Caran. It means red."

"Yes."

"Twins?"

Arienel laughed and rested her forehead on his chest, giggling. "Yes." She sobered after a moment and touched a hand to his chest, his heart, looking at it, feeling the beat beneath her fingers. "She didn't sail. Her twin, we sailed, but...Cara has not sailed in my visions, Ro and the world...Arda is so strange through her eyes. There are tall buildings of medal and black roads with yellow lines. Carriages, shining carriages without horses and things that explode and make loud noise, war..." Elrohir watched her with wide eyes, but did not interrupt, knowing this one one of the things that was heavy on her shoulders. Arienel's voice grew quiet, thoughtful. "And yet, Minas Tirith still stands and there are trees, forests. Elves still live in Arda, though, I think they are few. I am just so scared for her, Ro. I have not even met her, but I am scared for our daughter."

The dark-haired elf pulled her into a hug, unsure what to say and Arienel just breathed in his scent. "I have to leave for Gondor soon. Aragorn is expecting me." Elrohir pulled back and looked at her with a raised brow at the change of subject and the topic of the new subject. "What do you mean?"

The elleth pulled away and sat on the couch. "Faramir is going to Harad to try and make peace. I am going with him."

To his credit - and as great reminder to Arienel of why she loved him so much, why she was constantly happy to be near him - the son of Elrond didn't tell her she couldn't go, he didn't look at her as if she was crazy, he didn't demand to know what she was thinking...he just nodded slowly. "What are you needed for?"

Her relief was evident. After being with elves that constantly questioned why she was doing the things she did, whether she was right or telling the truth, it was nice to just have what she said accepted just because she said it. Elrohir was suddenly very glad that he had answered calmly. "The Mûmakil. The Gondorians do not know how to control them."

"And you do?"

"Yes, Morroch told me how before he left."

It was not missed, the way her voice went quiet, and Elrohir came to crouch in front of her, lifting the elleth's chin. "You miss him." A nod. "Yes. I am happy to be here, with you, but..."

"Morroch is part of you. I know this, Arienel and I know that without him you do not feel whole. I have always known this, Mell."

Sky blue eyes studied him. "That does not bother you?" Brown eyes held her own and Arienel was warmed and yet overwhelmed by the love she saw there. Elrohir smiled slowly. "Arienel, I love you. All of you and Morroch is part of you. It might sound strange to anyone else, but I would not have you without the shape-shifter. He completes you and you are not yourself without him."

The red-haired elleth was crying now and she sniffled, licking her lips as she tried to gain some control. "I miss him." The son of Elrond gathered her into his arms and let her cry.

* * *

Arienel wandered Rivendell that night, unable to sleep. Leaf was deep in slumber on her bed and the elleth didn't think she would wake. The female found her feet taking her to the room she'd visited several weeks ago. It was dark, darker than it had been during the day, but the moonlight seemed to stream in from somewhere she could not see and three torches burned in different areas on the walls. Arienel came into the room slowly, looking first at the mural of Isildur on the wall and then grabbing a torch and going deeper into the room, back where she knew Glorfindel and the Balrog were painted. The elleth let her eyes run over the figures and sighed. Would her daughter really end up with this elf?

"Your thoughts are troubled." Arienel turned her head to see Gandalf and she smiled slightly. "Yes, but that is no new information." The Maia came up beside her and looked at the mural. "What have you been seeing, pen neth?"

The elleth found herself telling the older Maia everything and they were soon out in a courtyard, sitting on a bench and under the stars. The elleth sighed when she'd finally finished telling him about each vision, everything that had happened since they parted ways. The female sighed. "I am just unsure what I should say to the people involved. Elrohir does not know about Cara's involvement with Glorfindel and I have said nothing to the Balrog-slayer about any of this. I fear to speak with the Rangers about Sakalthor and Leaf."

"Why do you believe you must say anything to them?"

"I do not have to for Elrohir, but Glorfindel...he is planning to sail with Elrond. If he leaves Arda then my visions will be false. I feel that the Rangers deserve at least a warning, especially Sakal's parents, but...I am unsure how to approach any of them."

The older Maia seemed to ponder the questions for a time before responding. "Pen neth, with Glorfindel, it must be his choice. Find a way to hint at what he might have if he stays and what he may lose if he sails. I would not tell Abrazan and Saptheth what you saw for their son. If cannot be helped and like you, I fear they might try to hinder it."

Arienel nodded and Gandalf spoke once more, surprising her. "Have you considered how your gift might work without Morroch's presence?" The elleth blinked and shook her head, looking down at her hands. "No, I had not." She frowned. "You said my gift fed off Morroch's, that we gained strength from each other. Does that mean my gift will not work without him?"

"No, but do not be surprised if your power does not work as it has before. Your gift may try to find another source of energy when you put it to use. It is essential that you keep it under control and do not take this energy from people."

"I understand. Will I be blacking out again?"

Gandalf started chuckling and Arienel soon joined in. The Maia shook his head and they both stood, making their way back into the house. "No, pen neth. Unless you do something unforeseen then no, you should not be blacking out." He accompanied her to her room and Arienel gave him a hug. "Thank you."

The older Maia kissed her forehead, a gesture that she recognized as grandfatherly and filled her with warmth. "Sleep well, pen neth."

* * *

Arienel woke to happy chirping and for the first time since leaving Morroch - four days ago - she didn't feel like crying as she sat up. Leaf warbled and pushed her muzzle against her cheek. Arienel chuckled and pet the green head. "Good morning, pen neth. Hungry?" The elleth dressed and brushed her hair quickly, smiling as Leaf wound about her legs, making it difficult to move once again. The red-haired female lifted the dragonling after a time and walked out of the room. "You are a handful, you know that, right?" A low chirp answered her and violet eye blinked at Arienel innocently.

The elleth fed the young dragon with meat from the kitchen and then went in search of Glorfindel. She found the golden-haired elf in the library and smiled at Erestor on her way over to him. Dark blue eyes blinked in surprise as the dragonling as Arienel stopped before him. "Mae govannen, Glorfindel. May I speak with you?"

"Speak freely, Arienel." The curiosity in his voice was clear and made the elleth more confident. She decided to be blunt about this. "I will be leaving for Gondor soon and I cannot take Leaf. I would ask you to look after her until another takes over her care." The golden-haired elf looked at her in surprise and with some amusement. "Princess, I tolerate your dragon, but that does not mean I would care for one."

A smile played about the red-haired female's lips that made him frown. Arienel was not intimidated. She no longer felt like a child in his presence, though, she still respected the elf-lord. "I have seen you playing with her in a vision. You will come to like her anyway. Please, Glorfindel. Lord Elrond will soon be sailing, you know Elrohir will be coming with me and Elladan has Lothril and their unborn child to care for. I can leave her with few others."

The Balrog-slayer's eyes narrowed and he tilted his head. Neither of them noticed Erestor coming nearer. "I will be sailing as well, Princess." He watched in growing interest as Arienel bit her lip and swallowed before meeting his eyes once more. "That is a choice ahead of you. Know that if you sail, you will be losing your heart, but if you stay, you might gain it. Please consider taking care of Leaf." She left with those parting words and Glorfindel looked after her, feeling confused.

"Seers are often full of riddles, you know that." The Balrog-slayer looked at Erestor who had been listening quietly throughout the entire conversation between the red-haired elleth and the golden-haired ellon. Said ellon sat heavily in a chair. "I do not know what she speaks of, Erestor." The dark-haired elf chuckled, earning him a glare from dark blue eyes. "What?"

"She was talking about love, Glorfindel. It sounds like Arienel has had a vision of you with someone. She is telling you that you will lose this female if you sail with Elrond." The adviser informed calmly and then left his golden friend to ponder the information. Glorfindel sat there for at time, but in the end, found he could not concentrate on the choice, so he instead thought about Arienel's request. He would come to like the dragonling anyway?

The golden-haired elf sighed and leaned back in the chair. He had wanted to hate Morroch and that hadn't worked. Now he wanted to say now to Arienel... Glorfindel stood with a muttered curse and went to find the elleth.

* * *

Glorfindel approached Arienel and Eluchon as they played with the dragonling in the garden, suddenly starting to think twice about his decision. The Balrog-slayer watched the small creature - for her kind - jump on a grasshopper and couldn't help but smile. Maybe he wouldn't rethink his choice. Arienel saw him and stood, coming over with a knowing smile, but also some hesitancy in her eyes. "Have you decided?" She meant about Leaf, but the golden-haired elf shook his head, misunderstanding her question for a more serious one. Arienel sighed.

"Oh...well, perhaps I can convince Elladan to watch her after all."

"What?"

"Leaf. You don't want to care for her..."

The male finally smiled and shook his head. "Princess, I will watch your dragonling. It was the choice to go oversea that I have not decided on." He watched as Arienel went red and chuckled. "Thank you for the warning. I will ponder your words carefully."

"Thank you." The elleth was grateful that he did not ask for details. Arienel looked down to see violet eyes staring up at them, but it was Glorfindel who bent and picked the baby up. Leaf looked at him with a judging eye and dark blue eyes looked back calmly, waiting. The small dragonling finally warbled and nipped at his fingers. Arienel smiled. "She likes you, but I think she is hungry."

"Then she will be fed." The Balrog-slayer surprised the elleth by simply walking away toward the house, Leaf cradled in his arms. It would seem she could charm her way into anyone's good graces. Arienel suddenly felt very sorry for Glorfindel.

"When are we to leave, brethil?" Sky blue eyes turned to see light blue watching her and the elleth sighed. "Soon. Very soon. Perhaps in a day or two." Eluchon nodded and looked around at the Last Homely House. "Will anyone be accompanying us?"

"Elrohir. I know he will not let me go without him."

"Someone has to make sure you stay out of trouble." The elleth turned yet again and smiled at the dark-haired elf that approached, going to hug him. Elrohir smiled down at her, but when he looked up, his brown eyes were guarded, directed at Eluchon who stood back at a respectful distance. The silver-haired elf spoke calmly, assuredly. "She would be in no danger riding with me, Elrondion." A challenge of sorts passed between them, though, of what kind was unsure.

Eluchon had no feelings other than those of a friend and protector for Arienel and he could see that she had eyes for no one but Elrohir. This was not about romance or love. It was about honor, trust and frankly, skill. Arienel just happened to be the topic it revolved around. The elleth sensed the tenseness in Elrohir's hold and looking at Eluchon, she saw he was the same. The red-haired female pushed away from the son of Elrond and made a hasty retreat. "I must talk with the Rangers. I will see you both at dinner tonight." She wisely escaped the staring contest and the males watched her go until she was out of earshot.

"I have no dishonorable intentions toward her, Elrondion. She is your betrothed and I would not interfere with that."

"You care for her?'

Light blue eyes met brown steadily, honestly. "No more than a friend or guardian has for another."

"I am able to protect her."

"I do not doubt it, but more protection is better than less and her father assigned me as her guard. I will not by leaving her, Elrondion." Eluchon's voice was stubborn and Elrohir merely nodded. He was glad there were no feelings between the two other than friendship and was glad to have that detail out of the way, but he wasn't yet ready to trust the Sindar elf and the courtesy extended both ways. Both males bowed their heads stiffly to each other and separated, both of them now looking forward to the idea of traveling together even less, but willing to do it for Arienel's sake.

* * *

Arienel sighed in relief as she fled the scene and then decided to do exactly what she'd said she would. Gandalf had warned her not to tell the Rangers about Sakalthor, but her heart bid her do something. And so it was that she found the little boy searching for bugs and called to him. Gray eyes lit up at her approach and then searched for the black creature that would surely be with her. The elleth smiled sadly and couched to his level as he spoke, missing teeth showing.

"Where is the dragon?"

"Morroch went to visit his people, but you will see him again. What are you searching for?"

"Hoppers."

"Grasshoppers? Are those not hard to catch?" A shrug answered her questioned and Arienel smiled, brushing back brown hair from his dirty forehead. "Sakal, do you like dragons?" The answer was clear as gray eyes went wide and the child nodded so hard Arienel was afraid his head might fall off. "Oh, yes!"

"I like dragons, too. Did you know that I can talk with Morroch in my head?" If it was possible, gray eyes went even wider, like an owl. Sakalthor shook his head in a no response. The red-haired female chuckled, but spoke quietly. "Would you like to be able to do that someday, too?"

"Yes!" There was no hesitancy and the elleth nodded, speaking sternly. "Very well. If want to talk to a dragon someday, then you must follow your heart where ever it leads you and listen to it very carefully."

Sakal looked puzzled. "How do I follow it? It doesn't move. It just makes noise and bumps."

The elleth blew her hair up in thought. "Do you ever feel like you really want to do something, Sakal and when you do it your feel happy afterward?" The child nodded solemnly and she smiled, touching his heart. "When you feel this near a dragon, follow it where ever it leads and you will hear that dragon's voice. I promise." Arienel hugged the boy gently as he nodded again, feeling his small arms around her and closed her eyes, praying she'd done the right thing.

* * *

**I know it was a pretty boring chapter, but please review and let me know what you think! I also need some HELP with deciding when I should start Morroch's story: Now or later?**


	8. Bronwe

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that the great and mighty Tolkien might have even mentioned! I certainly do not own Lord of the Rings - at least not the idea behind it, though, I do own the books and movies (MINE)!

A/N ~ I shall be writing Morroch's story along with this one - please be patient, as I have never attempted to write two stories at once. I might go a bit slower than normal. Thank you!

Bold is mind-speech.

Elven

_Le channon. Galo Anor erin râd gîn a no bain i sŷl lîn._ = Thank you. May the sun shine upon your path and may your winds be fair.

_Nen vaer a lalaith veren ir a-goveninc, pen neth._ = Sweet water and joyous laughter till next we meet, young one.

_Glassen. Novaer, Arienel. No hael i 'ûr lîn._ = You're welcome. Farewell, Arienel. May wisdom be in your heart.

_Na lû e-govaned 'wîn, Hîr Elrond. _= Until next we meet, Lord Elrond.

_Le channon, Âr-Edhelharn_. = Thank you, King Elessar.

_Sîdh_ = Peace, Steady

Haradaic (please do not kill me or flame me for the use of this language. Very LITTLE is known about Harad, its people or its language - I have researched it, I promise. I am making this language up. I hope that does not offend anyone)

_Harku_ = Be still/Stop

_Ranar ques_ =Thank you

_Ktinew_ = Lift

_Jast _= Good

* * *

**_Bronwe ~ Faith_**

Arienel watched Elrohir say good-bye to his father from the courtyard. The twins had both spoken to their father at length the day before, but now...now was time for the real good-bye. It was very unlikely that Elrohir would be back from Harad before Elrond sailed for Valinor. Arienel felt a sadness for her betrothed, but an even greater sense of panic at the thought that the wisest beings in Arda were leaving it...leaving her.

Everything was packed and today was the day they departed. Her prediction to Eluchon had been correct. It was only two days later and they were leaving Rivendell. Glorfindel had agreed to care for Leaf and Arienel knew that he'd made an even bigger decision with the small one. The Balrog-slayer would not be sailing with Elrond, Galadriel and Gandalf. The elleth was glad for the fact. She had said her farewells to Sakalthor that morning, along with Erestor - she would miss his lessons - Elladan and Lothril. She had yet to speak with Elrond, but Arienel knew she would soon.

The elleth took a shaky breath as she looked over and saw Gandalf approaching her, but she couldn't stop her body from moving to hug him. The older Maia smiled bittersweet and held her tightly. "Now, pen neth, it will be fine." He pulled back and Arienel wiped her eyes as he spoke. "You have grown so much since we met, Arienel. I know we are leaving the people of Middle-earth in good hands." The elleth smiled slightly and tilted her head. "I am not the only being here responsible for people, Mithrandir."

A chuckle. "And you would do well to remember that." The older Maia sighed, resting his hands on her shoulders. His blue eyes met her own sky blue and Arienel frowned. "What is it, Gandalf?"

"Go through the Gap of Rohan on your way to Gondor. Something awaits you there." Arienel blinked and Gandalf's hands left her shoulders. It felt like a different kind of departure entirely, a sign that his help had already left her as well and a wave of grief and yet resolve came over her. The Ring-bearers were leaving, as they were meant to. She had to learn to be stronger, to rely on what they'd taught her, what she'd learned. And she would have to rely on those who were walking the same paths she was. "I will do as you say." Arienel's eyes met his and Gandalf smiled as she spoke.

"Le channon. Galo Anor erin râd gîn a no bain i sŷl lîn."

Gandalf put his hands on either side of her head and kissed her forehead, tears in his eyes, tears that mirrored her own. "Nen vaer a lalaith veren ir a-goveninc, pen neth."

"I will miss you."

"And I you."

* * *

Elrond smiled at the red-haired elleth that had become family to him in so short a time. Arienel smiled back and bowed her head. "Lord Elrond, I must thank you for all the aid and wisdom you have given me, and for the blessing you have bestowed on your son and me." The Lord of Imladris chuckled and took her hand in both of his. "Arienel, you have been a joy to my house and the light of my son's heart. I will miss you child until we meet again over the sea."

Arienel nodded, but felt like she had to speak, to make sure things were fine between them before it was too late. "I did not mean to keep your son from you, My Lord, but in my heart, I know I cannot yet sail...and he would not depart from me."

The elven lord's brown eyes were kind, so much like Elrohir's and Elladan's. "I know, Arienel. I do not blame your for this. Elladan and Elrohir will sail when they feel it is their time to do so. Both my sons will choose the path of the Eldar as they have already done. You and they will come to Valinor in your own time, but my time has already come. The sea calls me home."

The elleth nodded and hesitating for only a moment, hugged the elf-lord. She was warmed to feel him hugging back and the two separated with a peace in their hearts concerning one another. "Do not be afraid to stretch your Sight, Arienel. It is the only way it will truly grow."

"I will keep your words close in my mind. Thank you."

"Glassen. Novaer, Arienel. No hael i 'ûr lîn."

"Nan lû e-govaded vîn, Hir Elrond." The two parted and Arienel went to the horse that awaited her. Both Elrohir and Eluchon were on their mounts, the Talagor prancing in excitement. He was a Rohirric horse and used to traveling, running. While he had been happy in Rivendell, his horse-heart wanted to wander like he'd been bred to do. The elven horses were much calmer, merely standing docile for their riders. Mithtal, a light gray stallion and Eluchon's mount, snorted and his whinny rang out in the valley, his only sign of impatiences. Arienel took a hold of the bridal of her own mare, a chestnut beauty who's mane hung on her face. The animal blinked at her with dark eyes, intelligent and loyal...but not Morroch. The elleth sighed and mounted the mare, the reigns feeling strange in her hands. The horse danced slightly and she laid her hand on the red neck. "Sîdh, Rosesul, sîdh." The mare stilled and sky blue eyes looked at Elrohir.

The dark-haired elf gave her a look that said he understood and then his gaze turned to his father and brother, Lothril, Gandalf, Glorfindel and Leaf, Erestor... Arienel directed Rosesul over to him and touched his arm. Elrohir's brown eyes turned to her and he seemed to find some strength. Talagor leaped into a gallop at the urge of his rider and Mithtal and Rosesul followed the chestnut stallion across the stone bridge, their hooves clattering and out of Rivendell. None of the three looked back.

* * *

_Time-skip of nine days in which Arienel, Elrohir and Eluchon travel from Rivendell, following the Bruinen past the Hollin Ridge and into Hollin itself. The three crossed over the Glanduin River and then they skirted the Remains of the Black Woods and journeyed through Dunland. The Gap of Rohan was within their sights on day ten..._

* * *

The elleth reigned in Rosesul and the mare champed as Arienel looked over the rise and at Isengard. The last time she had been here was with Gandalf, Aragorn, the King of Rohan... It had only been a few months but it seemed like so much longer. Last time she hadn't gone into Isengard itself, last time she'd been with Morroch... She spurred her horse forward again and Arienel heard the hoof-beats of Mithtal and Talagor behind her and then beside her as they raced for the tower, giving the horses a good run. The tower of Isengard loomed ahead of them, but the view was much different than it had been before

Even in just four-five months, the forest of Fangorn had grown, spread and now the trees bordered were the wall used to be, starting to grow past the wall. Their roots were thick and their stature tall. Arienel knew these could not be the young and wild trees Treebeard had spoken of. No, these trees had moved at the bidding of the Ents. The elleth, as they rode through the forest, could see smaller trees growing as well. It warmed her to think of new life here in this place that had caused so much suffering among the Rohirrim. The red-haired female pulled Rosesul to a halt as the trees groaned, looking around. The trunk of a tree moved and the horsed whinnied uneasily, but listened to their riders. Both Arienel and Elrohir were not surprised when the 'tree' suddenly gained eyes, a mouth and arms. Eluchon, however, stared with the wonder of a child as the Ent regarded them.

Arienel smiled. "Mae govannen, Bregalad." She watched as the tall, slender Ent blinked greenish-colored eyes and seemed to recognize her after a moment. He smiled and his voice was high and clear like she remembered. "Ha-ho, hmm greetings, little elf. You are welcome. Ha-hmm, who are you friends?" Bregalad looked down at the two elves and he thought he might recognize the brown-haired one, though, he didn't know his name. The elleth looked over at the two males.

"The dark-haired elf is Elrohir, son of Elrond and the silver-haired is Eluchon, son of Eluon."

"Hrmm, your kind are welcome here."

"Quickbeam, Gandalf has sent us here. He says that there is something waiting for me?"

The Ent nodded slowly and with slow, creaking movements, bent down. Rosesul snorted and pranced in place, but with Arienel's firm hold, she stayed as the Ent opened his hand toward the elleth. Both Elrohir and Eluchon looked on with interest. Arienel had not been able to tell them why they were going to Isengard, but they were more than curious to find out as she was. The elleth didn't notice anything in Bregalad's hand at first, but slowly she saw it, amid the moss. She reached forward and took the silver chain gently, pulling it off the bark. Arienel held up the necklace, looking at the strange pendant on it.

The shape was of a cross - mithril in make - the bottom longer than the top, but that wasn't the wonder of it, for the moment she touched it, the insides, hollowed out, flared with living fire. It flickered and burned, but there was not fuel that she could see. Arienel looked up into the wise eyes of the Tree-herder. "What is it?"

"A gift from, ha-hmm, a winged-Maia." Bregalad stood again and the elleth looked over at Elrohir in confusion. The son of Elrond merely shook his head, looking up at the Ent. "Who was this winged-Maia?" The Ent hrmmed to himself for a moment and almost seemed to fall into sleep until Talagor snorted. Greenish-colored eyes opened and the tree-being spoke slowly. "I know not his name. He said, hrrm, to give the Eldanarë the Gift of Eru. It is the purist form of energy, trust and ha, hope." The Tree-herder's words were starting to grow slower, his eyes closing more and Arienel merely looked down at the living flame, contained in the cross in her hand.

Eluchon spoke after a time, noting the Ent was now unresponsive and was beginning to look like the trees around them. "I think he is asleep." Elrohir and Arienel both looked up and saw that he was right. The three slowly made their way out of the woods and unto the open plains again. The two males turned their mounts and looked at her, questioning, and Arienel merely shook her head, cautiously slipping the necklace over her head. She didn't know what it did or why it had been given her, but she wasn't about to reject the gift. The elleth let go of the cross and blinked. The flames had died.

Her finger brushed over the see-through, mithril-like substance and the fire once again burned warmly inside the cross. Arienel closed her eyes, feeling a warmth come over her, a sense of peace. It was akin to when Morroch's mind melded with hers, but more powerful in a way she didn't yet understand, but felt she should. Elrohir's hand on her arm made her start and Rosesul shy sideways. The dark-haired elf looked at her in concern as she steadied the mare, letting go of the cross. "Mell?"

Arienel smiled. "I am fine and I think this gift means me no harm." The son of Elrond nodded, relieved and the three spurred their horses into a run. They would follow the Nan Curunir River until they could cross at the Fords of Isen. From their they would make their way across Rohan, going past both Helm's Deep and Edoras, following The Great West Road. Crossing the Snowbourn would take them into the Eastfold and down to Firien Forest where they would cross yet another river, the Glanhir. The three would journey through Anorien, passing Bruadan Forest and following the Anduin down into Gondor.

The elleth sighed, looking at the plains she loved and knew it would be a time before she saw them again.

* * *

_Time-skip of...a little over two weeks...traveling is boring..._

* * *

Minas Tirith came into sight like an old friend and Arienel patted Rosesul's sweaty neck encouragingly. "Just a bit further, my lady. Just a bit further." Mithtal and Talagor were just as tired as her mare was and their riders looked like they could sleep for days. Arienel smiled at Elrohir and Eluchon and the two males smiled back, urging their horses for the White City. Even from a distance, the elleth could see the repairs already being done to the stone. As they neared the gate, she saw dwarves working on the stone, measuring and clanging away. The red-haired female had to grin as she spotted Gimli and the dwarf's eyes widened at seeing her.

"Lassie!" She heard the shout when they got within range and Arienel called back to the red-bearded dwarf. "Hail, Gimli! How long have you and your kin been working on these gates?" The smaller being had come over by this time and now looked up at her with a smile. "Nigh on a month. They are coming along well and should be done by the winter months." Hazel eyes studied the three travelers, the tired horses and their tired faces, but mostly Gimli noted that Morroch was not the steed under Arienel. "What brings you here, lassie?"

A sigh. "The King is in need of someone who can communicate with the Oliphants and with Morroch gone, I am the only one who can do so." The dwarf nodded, but had to turn his attention back to his kin as his name was called, someone in need of aid. Arienel laughed softly. "Go, Gimli. I must ride up to the top level anyway. I am sure we shall see each other again soon." Gimli nodded, bidding her a short farewell as he went back to the gate. Elrohir, Eluchon and Arienel rode through it and into the City.

The horses hooves clattered on the stone as they trotted up the levels, people moving out of the way swiftly, many children pointing as they caught sight of her red hair. The people of Gondor soon started to know that their Guardian was in the White City. By the time the three travelers got to the top level and stopped there were three stable-boys ready to take their horses. Arienel dismounted with relief, sore in places she didn't even remember having. The elleth looked toward the White Tree, happy to see it in bloom. The King was doing fine then, as were the people.

Elrohir came to her side and sky blue eyes met his brown as her hand crept up to touch the cross about her neck. It flared with warm flame and she let it go. Eluchon spoke from behind them, his brows raised. "Do we wait for someone to come escort us, or do we go inside ourselves." Both Arienel and Elrohir grinned and started for the doors to the Throne Room. "I am Gondor's Guardian and Ro is the King's brother. We do not have to wait." The elleth pushed the large doors open and an assembly of people looked back at them, Gondor's King and Queen included. Arienel grinned as both Aragorn and Arwen rose, coming down the dais. The counselors and lords were just starting to figure out who it was before them as the friends met and hugged, smiling and greeting one another. Aragorn did not waste any time dismissing the court and sending for Faramir and Éowyn. Soon the five of them were alone and the man beckoned them over to a table, a place to sit. The travelers sank down into the seats - something that did not move - gratefully. Arienel introduced Eluchon and then gave Aragorn a look.

"You did not send Faramir to Harad?"

"No. I received your letter and thought it wise to wait for your arrival. Can you help with the Oliphants without Morroch?"

"Yes. He said they responded to commands, just like a horse might. He taught me them before he left."

Arwen touched the red-haired female's hand gently. "Have you heard anything from him?"

Arienel swallowed and Elrohir gave her a look of understanding. "No. I have heard no word from him since he left. It think the distance has affected our ability to communicate. I can no longer feel his presence in my mind, though, I can sense the bond between us still lives."

"I am sure he is fine, Arienel."

The elleth nodded, but sat up straighter, pushing the sadness back in favor of another topic. "Where are the Mûmakil now?"

Aragorn and Arwen seemed to understand the topic of Morroch was to be avoided and moved on. The King sighed and pointed at a place on the map, it was in Gondor, but some leagues away from the City. "They have traveled further South, though, they will not leave entirely. I trust this is because of something Morroch said to them?" At Arienel's nod he continued. "I have scouts that keep an eye on their movement and warn the people who might be in their way. It has worked so far, but it is not a satisfactory solution for anyone."

Sky blue eyes studied the map and Arienel looked up. "How soon can the Peace Delegation be ready to leave this City?" Aragorn pondered the question and looked at his brother. Elrohir tilted his head, thinking as well. "I would say four days. It would give us time to rest and you time to make the final details on the negotiations." Aragorn nodded slowly. "It will also give Faramir time to explain to Éowyn."

"Explain what to me?" The King winced, but looked over his shoulder to see both Faramir and Éowyn approaching the table. The man was giving his King a less than grateful look as he now had to explain to his betrothed that he would be leaving for the next two or three months, maybe longer, without her. Arienel smiled, but stood. "We will leave you three to sort this out. Our rooms are still available?" Aragorn blinked for a moment, but nodded. "Yes, they were left as they were. I will have a servant prepare a room for you, Eluchon."

The silver-haired elf bowed. "Le channon, Âr-Edhelharn."

The three left with the Shield-maiden's questions ringing in their ears. Arienel felt sorry for leaving the monarchs to that, but right now, tired as she was, she wasn't in the best mood to deal with arguments. Arienel, Elrohir and Eluchon made their way through the King's House and soon found the wing where their rooms were located. The elleth went to hers out of long practice and Elrohir to his. A servant was apparent to show Eluchon his, across from Arienel's, for as her protector, he wished to remain close to be available if needed. Arienel yawned and bid both the elves good night- giving her betrothed a quick, but sweet kiss before disappearing into her room.

Memories hit quite suddenly and her throat clogged. Arienel moved forward slowly, almost imagining she could feel Morroch's wagging tail brushing against her leg as he swept past and leaped onto the bed, spinning before he lay down. She took a deep breath and moved forward determinedly to the washroom. A tub of water had already been made ready while she was talking with the King and Arienel slipped into the water gratefully, washing away horse and dirt, sweat, but thankfully, no blood. She left the tub feeling clean, but tired and dressed quickly in the clothes provided, the same nightgown from her last stay in Gondor.

The elleth moved into the main room and went to the bed, sitting slowly. She lay down even more slowly, clutching the blankets with suppressed tears. She hadn't cried since leaving Rivendell, she hadn't even had a vision since Rivendell, but now, here...she let the tears run slowly, let her heart feel the sadness and loneliness for a time. Her hands found the cross necklace quite suddenly and Arienel was filled with warmth, soothing warmth and hope. She sniffed, but found that her tears were no longer running and she didn't feel so alone for whatever reason.

Arienel sighed and curled into the blankets further, drifting off to sleep, holding the cross tightly as the flames flickered and flared within it.

* * *

Arienel found that Faramir was a great source of information on Harad, though, few Gondorians had actually been there. She and the two male elves - though, they tended to be with Aragorn - had been in Gondor for two days now, and the elleth was enjoying being back in Minas Tirith, seeing Elenna again and now learning from Faramir. The man had a surprising store of wisdom and knowledge for someone his age, but she guessed when one spent most of their life loving to study it was to be expected.

Right now the elleth was sitting on a window-seat in the library, waiting for the man to come out of the vaults down below with more scrolls relating to Harad while she read through a book. Sky blue eyes scanned the pages quickly, reading.

_"The primitive and savage Haradrim live in one of the harshest environments in Arda. In the land South of Gondor the sun beats down unrelentingly, cooking much of Harad's great plains into desert. The tribes of Haradrim live a nomadic existence, walking from one oasis to another in search of precious water and food. They gather kine and other beasts as their food supply and travel creatures. Farther south in Far Harad there is said to be dense jungles, in which the Haradrim find a flexible wood they use for weapons, armor, utensils and construction. Extreme poverty, a by-product of their nomadic existence, is the main factor in their allegiance to the dark lord Sauron, who offers them wealth and water for their people. _

_There may be Haradrim towns and cities near the coasts where fish and sea trade allow a more urban existence. This is so far unproven, though, and the only known port is Umbar where the Corsair sail from. Another unknown is whether there are permanent cities or Kingdoms further south in Far Harad. This might very well be a possibility.  
_

_Harad is a nation divided by many tribes, and as such is ruled by many chiefs and warlords, known, on occasion, as Haradrim Kings. Few are regarded as true leaders of Harad, though, and Sauron is the main influence in Haradrim history, as he is considered to be their god. He is the only being that has successfully united the Empire of Harad and is the Ruler of this land. However, in the past, there have been leaders such as Suladan, the Serpent Lord. Rulers such as these occasionally became prominent in Harad's history, though most were rarely heard of." _

The noise of footsteps made her look up and the elleth frowned. "Faramir, how are we to negotiate peace with a ruler that is not one but many? With a people that do not just follow one King?" The man peeked his head around a bookshelf and the twinkle in his eyes made the elleth want to smile despite herself. "That is the challenge, Arienel. We shall simply have to take things as they come. It could be that things have changed in Harad since that book was written, too. Besides, negotiations usually never work like they are planned anyway."

"Well that is reassuring."

Faramir just laughed.

* * *

"I am going."

"Arienel, there is no sense in you going. You can teach Faramir or any number of soldiers how to control the Mûmakil. Why must it be you?" Aragorn looked at her, clearly expecting an answer. They were in the library, Faramir, Eluchon, Elrohir and a man Arienel did not yet know with them. It was the third day and they were to leave tomorrow. The elleth had known this argument would come and she now sighed, folding her arms. Elrohir couldn't suppress a smile. He wasn't even going to attempt to dissuade her.

"Morroch taught me directly. There is much that could go wrong if I tried to tell someone else. Something might happen that we could be unprepared for."

Faramir raised a brow. He did not know Arienel personally, but over the last three days he'd come to enjoy her company. The man just wasn't sure she should be accompanying them. "Why do you want to come, Arienel?"

The elleth sighed and walked to a map on the wall slowly. Her sky blue eyes took in the route they would take, the road to Harad and for a moment, she truly had to wonder why it was she felt the need to go with the Peace Delegation. Was she merely trying to distract herself? Her heart ached for Morroch, to be with him again, but was that why she felt the need to do this? Was it just because she wanted to do _something_? The elleth looked up at Elrohir when she felt his hands rest on her shoulders. Brown eyes looked steadily into her own and Arienel was warmed by the love and trust there. "You know what your heart would bid you do, Mell. Do not doubt it." His voice was soft and she nodded, turning to look at the others, a determined light in her eyes. One hand subconsciously crept up to touch the cross about her neck.

"I go because I am Gondor's Guardian." Her eyes met Aragorn's gray. "It is the task you gave me, my king and I would not flee from it now. I can help Gondor by bringing the Oliphants back to Harad and I would."

The man Arienel did not recognize finally spoke. "This journey is going to be dangerous, my lords. It is no place for a woman, even the Guardian of Gondor." The older male suddenly found himself caught by cold sky blue eyes and a small smile played about Arienel's face. She pushed her red hair behind her ear calmly. "Tell me, Captain, who's place is it then? Who's place is it to travel into the burning sands to make peace with a people that have been at war with Gondor for years? Is it yours?"

The man frowned, but did not back down. "It is the providence of men, My Lady."

"Men once said war was their providence, too, Captain." She raised a brow as the man's eyes went to Faramir, instantly thinking about the Shield-maiden of Rohan. Arienel spoke quietly, having no wish to make an enemy. "Captain, I understand your concerns, that I may slow you or the journey will be too hard for me, but I ask of you not to think of me as a woman in this. In this, I am no different from you and I know how to conduct myself."

The Captain sighed, but bowed his head slightly, letting the conversation go. Aragorn looked between the two, but sighed as well, running a hand through his - uncrowned - hair. "Have you seen anything concerning this, Arienel?" He was unsure why he was hesitant about letting her go, but the king had a feeling that if he did...a storm was going to break loose, but whether for good or ill, he could not tell.

"No, Aragorn, I have seen nothing, but I know this is my path." She wouldn't beg or plead. If her king was going to let her go, then she would go. If not...the elleth was unsure where she would go from here. She watched as the dark-haired man looked at the map on the table once more. "Very well. You leave on the morrow to gather the Mûmakil."

* * *

Elrohir wrapped his arms about her waist gently and Arienel sighed, looking out to Mordor or where Mordor once stood. The sky was growing darker as twilight approached "Do you think I have chosen poorly?" The dark-haired elf lowered his head and kissed her neck gently, sending shivers down her spin and making her smile. Elrohir seemed pleased by the reaction and turned her around gently so her back was to the rail. "Arienel, I think you know what is best for you." While he could not say the thought of her being in any kind of danger pleased him, the dark-haired elf did know that his betrothed was often wise in the decisions she made, whether they looked that way at first or not.

The elleth looked down at his arms and shook her head. "That is not true and we both know it. I do not know what I am doing half the time. I am so afraid I will make a mess of everything and yet...I cannot shake the feeling that I am supposed to act when I least expect to have to."

"What is it you think you must do now?"

Arienel smiled, but shook her head. "I do not know and that is what frightens me." Sky blue eyes met brown with sadness. "I always knew my path when Morroch was with me. He..seemed to know my mind better than I did." She looked down. "I am sorry. I know I should be relying on you, Eluchon..." She trailed off as the son of Elrond lifted her chin and kissed her gently on the lips. "Arienel, we have been over this. Morroch is part of you and I do not begrudge you the bond you have with him."

"I know you don't and you know I love you."

A smile. "I know." The dark-haired elf took her hands and drew her inside as the sun sank. "Come, you need sleep. I know not what you will have to do tomorrow, but I would have you rested." The elleth chuckled and headed for the washroom, looking at him over her shoulder with a half-lidded expression. "You must leave then, milord." Elrohir simply stared at her for a long moment and finally swallowed and nodded, his voice soft. "So I must. Good night, My Lady."

Arienel watched him leave with both amusement and longing, but sighed and got ready for bed. It was going to be a long day on the morrow...

* * *

Rosesul tossed her head nervously, her eyes rolling and her feet prancing back and to the side. Arienel didn't both to correct the chestnut mare overmuch, too awed herself to bother with the process. She couldn't approach the great creature on horse anyway. The Mûmakil were closer to Gondor than Aragorn had thought and it had only taken about two hours to get to them. The escort behind her stayed well away, clear of the huge creatures that were now approaching slowly. The Oliphants were easily trained and fearless, but they were not stupid. All three of the creatures had seen the red-haired figure on the dragon's back and their memories were long. The dragon had spared their lives, turning into one of them and keeping the people from killing them. The great creature that now approached did so slowly, unsure, but it did come forward.

Arienel watched with wide eyes, suddenly more scared than she'd been in a long time. For a moment she remained frozen, but Elrohir's hand coming out to steady Rosesul, grabbing her reigns, jolted the elleth out of her daze. She took a deep breath and dismounted, casting both Elrohir and Eluchon a smile before facing the Oliphants once more. She heard the two elves hesitate, but then gallop away, taking her horse with them.

No one had liked this idea, but she had not shared it with the King or Queen, knowing they could have commanded her to not go through with it. She was going to approach the Mûmakil alone. She did not know how they were going to react to her presence or the commands she would try on them, but Arienel was not going to have people hurt because of her. Elrohir had been uneasy and when they'd gotten into the stables alone together, had asked her if she was certain of this choice. Arienel had felt anything but certain, but she'd smiled and told him yes. Eluchon had been a different matter altogether and even now, the silver-haired elf was practically ready to run down and scoop her up. Mithtal danced under him and Elrohir cast the other male a warning glance.

"She knows what she is doing, Eluchon. Leave her be."

Light blue eyes glared into the dark-haired elf's brown. "What if she is hurt?" The two glared at one another, unnoticed by the men around them, their eyes on the red-haired female who approached the giant creatures. Elrohir's voice was low hiss, but elven ears heard it. "Do you not think I have thought about that, Sindar? The very idea of her going out there alone terrifies me, but I will not control her. I cannot and I will not allow you to, either."

Eluchon looked away, silenced and his eyes fell on his ward. He was supposed to protect her and he wanted to do that, but how much more did Elrohir feel that? The silver-haired elf reigned Mithtal in and took a breath. He would have to trust Arienel as the son of Elrond did.

Arienel was aware of none of these thoughts or arguments. All her focus was on the great, gray creature that now stood before her, sniffing with its trunk, watching her with great, but docile eyes. The elleth moved forward slowly and when she got within range, started to sing softly in a language she didn't understand. Morroch had taught her the song the Oliphants had taught him and now she could see the beast's ears moving, flapping to catch her voice. The elleth smiled a little and came to the creature's feet. The Mûmakil moved, starting to step forward and Arienel's eyes widened. She shouted the command without thought, but with more than just her voice. Her mind entered the creature's.

**"Harku! Harku!"**

The Oliphant stilled instantly, seeming surprised. Arienel was shaking so badly that she lowered herself to the ground. Her heart was beating so hard she thought it might burst from her chest and her mind was abuzz with her power - a power she had not used since leaving Morroch. The elleth swallowed and watched as a gray, but long trunk came toward her. She found herself being sniffed by a nose that was almost as big as she was and if she hadn't been dreading the creature hurting her, she might have laughed at the incredulity of it. The Oliphant smelled her carefully and Arienel reached out a shaky hand to touch the warm, but rough hide. She slowly stood, finding that she had support as the Mûmakil let her lean on his trunk.

**"Ranar ques."** She eyed the creature who watched her and decided that the time was now or never. She could see the other two Oliphants approaching and knew she had to gain some control of this leader before she could even think of having success with the rest. Arienel took a chance. **"Ktinew."** Her voice was firm and the Oliphant only hesitated for a moment before wrapping its trunk around her waist and lifting her. Arienel held on tightly, her stomach in knots, but the beast only did what she'd asked and as soon as she was above its head, the creature let her go.

Arienel landed with an oomph, but couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face. She'd done it! She was on the Oliphant... The elleth stood, but spoke gently, letting the pleasure she felt enter her voice. **"Jast, Mûmakil. Jast."** She walked down the creature's back slowly and when a trunk came around to investigate what she was doing, Arienel patted it reassuringly. She didn't know much of the Haradrim language, therefor, she could not communicate with the creatures as she would like, but Morroch's words would be enough. They had to be...

The other Oliphants were now sniffing her, having come up to the first, but Arienel greeted them calmly, singing soothingly in the song she'd been taught in each of their minds. The use of her power without Morroch near almost felt strange, calmer - weaker? - but she could feel her gift drawing on an outside source of energy and a quick look at her chest confirmed what she'd suspected. The inside of the cross was burning brightly, the flames flickering away. Arienel knew she would have to study the object later, talk to Elrohir, but right now she had to face down the Oliphants. It was easier to face creatures the size of towers atop one of them and the leader had already submitted to her commands.

It wasn't long before she had the lead male set her down on the ground and Arienel gave them the command to stay as she walked back to the Peace Delegation waiting for her. Arienel had to laugh as Elrohir dismounted and swept her into his arms, kissing her soundly. "Oh, you scared me, Mell." The elleth smiled and whispered in his ear. "I scared me, too." But she'd accomplished what she'd set out to do. The son of Elrond set her down and Arienel looked toward the South. Now it was time for the journey to really begin.

* * *

**Phew! I never thought I would get this one done! Chapters with little going on in them take longer to write for some reason... Well, anyway, tell me what you think, please! Review!**


	9. Delu

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that Tolkien does! Quite accusing me! *goes off and cries*

A/N ~ Once again, sorry for the delay in this update. I find movies, family, being tired and writing two chapters can be distracting and tiring. :)

Bold is mind-speech.

Haradaic

_Krin_ = Quiet

_Harku, Chifican_ = Be still, Great one

_Mahi calia_ = young lady/princess

_Mahin calio_ = young lord/prince

_Anrarhin_ = White ones

_Muhamik_ = Sand-spirit

_Inkarwirn_ = Long Snake

_Nrapir_ = Rain/Mist

* * *

**_Delu ~ Deadly_**

The journey didn't immediately start in Harad. In fact, it was rather boring. The group - consisting of Faramir, Arienel, Elrohir, Eluchon and ten men from Gondor - traveled over the Erui River and then down the South Road to the city of Pelargir along the Anduin River in three days. They gathered supplies there - and had to reassure the people that the Oliphants were under control - before leaving and journeying for two days through South Ithilien before crossing the Poros River. They were now in South Gondor with only one more river - the Harnen - to cross before arriving in Near Harad. First, though, they had to follow The Hard Way - a road through South Gondor - an event that would take a good week to complete. The land around them was debatable and deserted, mostly desert and harsh plants. The Gondorians no longer inhabited South Gondor and it was questionable as to who it did belong to at this time.

Arienel found she liked the heat. Would she live out here? No, but the elleth could appreciate the beauty that the desert-like place provided. Both Elrohir and Eluchon were of a different mind, missing the trees and plants they'd grown up with, loved. The Gondorians were without complaint, being the soldiers they were, but anyone could see that this was not their element and the heat got to them more than they would ever say.

The whole group was sunburned by the second day and they knew desert-garb was the first thing they would need before entering Harad, a place far hotter than South Gondor. Arienel kept her skin relatively safe with her cloak, wrapping it around her face. This served as protection, but was also frustrating as it kept slipping and getting tangled. Still, it was better than being baked alive. Elrohir would often glance over and smile. Arienel could tell he was trying to suppress chuckles. He usually got his own cloak-turban unwrapped with her gift as suitable punishment.

Arienel had at first been worried about the Mûmakil as they entered the desert. She hadn't been concerned with how they would react to the heat or sand seeing as how they were from Harad, but what would they eat? Her fears were soon laid to rest as the animals seemed to not have to eat at all. It was something of a mystery to her, but Arienel suspected that like a bear, they might store reserves for when there was little food.

The elleth found that the Oliphants required little watching at this point. They seemed to always know where she was - her red hair was easy to spot, perhaps? - and they followed her everywhere. The elleth often found herself very close to an Oliphant come morning as they migrated to her during the night. It wasn't long before she, Elrohir and Eluchon started sleeping a bit away from the Faramir, the other ten Gondorian and the horses for safety purposes. Each morning they found a circle of Oliphants around them, protecting them. Arienel started to serious enjoy their company and found that they were endearing themselves to her. Eluchon was just glad they knew enough not to lay on them, a thing he muttered often each morning as he climbed over the slumbering creatures to get Talagor, Mithtal and Rosesul. Elrohir and Arienel would merely grin and enjoy a few moments alone before he returned, sheltered in the circle of the great creatures.

It was exactly a week later that the group crossed the Harnen and into Near Harad. It was decided that despite the danger...they would head to the City of Corsairs in Umbar. Faramir reasoned that they needed more supplies, desert supplies and it was certain to everyone that they needed suitable clothes. So it was that five days after crossing the Harad, suffering the heat in Northern clothes, that Arienel found herself looking upon the Corsair city and seeing the sea for the first time. The Gondorians seemed on edge, being so close to an enemy - an enemy they were trying to make peace with, but still an enemy - but also extremely relieved to see life, humans, civilization. Arienel noted that her two elves looked both reluctant to go forward and yet...a look of awe and almost longing was in their eyes. It frightened her a little. She felt an excitement over seeing the ocean, but there was no sea-longing in her.

The elleth must have made a face or something because Elrohir reached over and took her hand, smiling gently, a smile that never failed to make her smile back, to fill her with warmth, love for him. It was a look that told her he knew something was wrong, but there was nothing to be upset about, to be worried about. The dark-haired elf spoke quietly as they rode closer to the city. "I will not leave you, Mell. I know it is not yet our time."

Arienel tucked her red hair back into the cloak-turban, feeling how damp it was from sweat alone. She needed a bath... "Do you want to leave, though?" She watched as he looked toward the sea again, watched as the strange light came back into his eyes. The son of Elrond looked back at the elleth. "Yes, I do, but I also don't at the same time. I would go because I know Valinor is where I am supposed to be, but.." He moved Talagor closer to Rosesul and took her hand, looking down at her fingers and then up into her eyes, his own brown smiling. "But my heart is with you and that is where I am home."

Arienel smiled and leaned across her mare to kiss him softly. Her sky blue eyes met his brown. "I will not keep you here forever. I promise." The son of Elrond chuckled, but nodded. "I know." They separated as the City of Corsairs loomed before them and Arienel suddenly realized she had to do something, turning Rosesul quickly. Eluchon stopped her, wanting an explanation. "Where are you going?"

"The Mûmakil. I have to command them to stay." She noticed as the two elves looked at each other and Faramir turned around to see what the hold up was. The man listened as Arienel explained and her eyes narrowed as he, too, shared a look with Elrohir and Eluchon. Arienel raised a brow and gave them a look in return. Each male smiled a bit sheepishly and Faramir spoke. "Arienel, I would like it if you stayed with the Oliphants. We cannot have them wandering, not here."

The elleth frowned, ready to protest, but Elrohir knew her too well and spoke before she could, moving his stallion closer and speaking quietly. Eluchon and Faramir moved away discreetly. "Mell, I know you want to go into the city, but we would all feel more assured of your safety if you stayed with the Mûmakil. They protect you."

"You don't want me to come because I am a female?" Arienel wasn't sure whether she was upset about that or not. Elrohir didn't give her the chance to gain an opinion about it, though, as he spoke again, moving Talagor even closer, their legs touching as he moved his face closer to hers. "It has nothing to do with your being female, Arienel. It has everything to do with what you mean to the people here. Eluchon would see you safe, Faramir recognizes that we need your skill with the Oliphants and I love you. We cannot lose you and it would be safer for you to stay here with the great creatures."

Sky blue eyes looked down at their entwined hand and the elleth smiled slightly, sighing. "Very well. I will stay with the Mûmakil." She looked up and kissed him, lingering with a light touch before moving Rosesul away and smiling at Elrohir. "You need to stop making it so hard to be upset with you." The son of Elrond chuckled and watched as she kicked the elven horse into a gallop back toward the giant hills that followed them.

* * *

Arienel sighed as she sat on the back of an Oliphant, her eyes on the city in the distance, though, it wasn't that far away. Her eyes could just make out people facing her, watching the great creatures. She couldn't see their expressions at all, but the elleth could guess and say they were probably puzzled. Mûmakil were war animals and Harad was no longer at war...and the great creatures had not come with Haradrim, but with Northerners...

The red-haired female spoke gently to the animal under her as he trumpeted quietly - for an Oliphant. **"Krin. Harku, Chifican."** She had named all the Oliphants, one in Haradaic from the words she knew and the two others in elven. Chifican settled, but didn't take his large, attentive eyes off the desert in front of him. The other two males, Beleg and Tond, were looking toward the entrance of the city as well and Arienel frowned, looking, too. She finally understand as she saw the group of Gondorians and the elves coming back at a gallop. There were people following behind them...people that didn't look friendly. They did not own horses, though, and the Gondorians were fast outrunning them. Still, Arienel had the Oliphant lower her to the ground and then she commanded the great beasts to rise. If this Corsairs thought they were going to have an easy fight, they were mistaken. She watched as the men behind her group slowed, stopped and the Gondorians joined the great creatures in safety.

Red hair was swept back in the wind and sky blue eyes sought out Elrohir without delay. The dark-haired elf suddenly appeared, dismounting from Talagor as if by magic. The elleth went to him quickly and both sighed in relief as they met, holding each other tightly.

"What happened?" They'd only been in there an hour or so...

The dark-haired elf shook his head with a smile. "Apparently we were not welcome, but it is well. We got the things we needed and no one was injured." Arienel nodded, but blinked, looking at a swarthy-skinned - though it was suspiciously light - black-haired, tattooed, gold-wearing man watching them. "Ro..?" The son of Elrond turned to see what it was she was asking about and then nodded. "That is Nazir. He is going to guide us through Harad."

The elleth nodded slowly and watched as Nazir approached, no fear in her eyes, just caution and interest. The Easterling? Haradrim? gave Elrohir a slight tilt of the head in respect, but regarded Arienel with a different expression entirely. It had her sky blue eyes blazing before he even spoke. "You are taking woman with you?" Arienel practically bristled and Elrohir stayed silent, knowing that to answer for her would only make it worse. If Nazir was to guide them, he would have to get used to the fact that the red-haired female wasn't leaving.

"Yes, 'woman' is coming and she has a name. Perhaps you could be polite enough to ask for it." Her voice was harsh, eyes narrowed and Nazir looked both surprised by the fact that she was speaking thus to him at all...and for the fact that one of the Mûmakil was coming toward them. Arienel didn't even flinch as a giant trunk came down behind her, touching her back in an animal type of question and reassurance. Nazir blinked as Arienel smirked, not at all concerned about the great creature at her back. "Perhaps we could start again? I am Arienel. I will not respect you if you do not respect me."

Dark eyes were not exactly unfriendly, but they were definitely hesitant. "Women should be seen and not heard unless given permission to speak."

"Not where I am from and I will not be conforming to that idea. I will speak my mind when I choose to." Arienel was firm in this, not giving an inch and Nazir's eyes went to Chifican again as the Oliphant watched them. "How do you control him?"

The elleth smiled and touched the trunk of the creature. "I do not. I cannot control them, but I can ask that they obey me and they have." She watched the man before her, feeling Elrohir and Eluchon's protection, feeling the power of the faithful Mûmakil behind her...and she felt, or rather, sensed Nazir's indecision and she knew it was for more than just how he would treat her. It was a deeper fight...Arienel found that she suddenly knew what it was and she blinked, shocked. Elrohir had noticed her gray-tinged eyes long before this point and now waited to see if his help would be needed. Arienel seemed to be fine, though, and merely looked at the dark man before her. He was part Haradrim, part Northern. It explained the lighter skin and it explained why he might be willing to help guide them. It also caused him conflict inside and Arienel could sympathize with that.

Nazir finally moved, tilting his head to her and smiling slightly. "I should have known better than to ask for Harad ways from an Anrarhin woman. My mother taught me better. Forgive me." Arienel smiled. "It is forgiven, but tell me; why do you guide us? Will not the Haradrim be upset?"

"I feel that there should be an attempt at peace between our people." His dark eyes looked over the sand and then the Gondorians - who were getting their gear together and changing into the desert clothes they'd bought - before speaking again. "I also know that the desert takes and keeps who it will. There is a good chance you will not make it to Far Harad at all. The Desert takes who it will."

Arienel did not respond for a long moment, looking, too, at the desert stretched out before them. Her hand crept to the cross around her neck, under her clothes, burning brightly, steadily. Her voice was quiet, but filled with no doubt. "Eru protects who he will and our Creator will look after us."

Nazir gave her a look, but that was the end of the conversation and he moved away, toward Faramir as the light-skinned man beckoned him over.

* * *

The clothes she wore were light blue and white, loose, flowing and light. Arienel found that they breathed well, but that the material kept out the sun. The only thing she would have changed was the fact that she had to wear a dress. Still, it beat roasting and she was grateful for the reprieve from her Northern clothes and the sun. The men were dressed in the same material, but now looked more like Haradrim themselves...light-skinned Haradrim.

Nazir turned out to be an excellent guide and they made it to an oasis within four days. The elleth was joyful for the fact that she could bathe and the animals were grateful for the cool water around their legs, washing the sand out of their coats. Nazir did not let them linger, however, stating that the laws of the desert dictated that they not stay at the small oasis for long. They passed a small village on their way and Arienel found amusement in the curious gazes of the children as they watched them from the sun-hardened, mud-sand wall around their homes. Chifican, Beleg and Tond enjoyed the amusement that came off of her, sensing it easily being the animals they were.

The traveling went smoothly, almost boringly so but for Elrohir and Eluchon's constant jabs at each other, until the fifth day. It had grown dark and the group had settled in nicely. Arienel was cuddled against Elrohir's side and they had fire going, made from horse-dung collected along the journey. It made excellent fuel in place of wood. The Gondorians were laughing and telling stories. The elleth was almost asleep when the loud shriek-roar split the night. Everyone was on their feet instantly, weapons in hand. The Oliphants seemed to be in a panic and Arienel's sky blue eye widened as their large, hulking shapes were joined by several more large ones, maybe not as big, but there was clearly a fight happening.

Nazir was urging everyone to stay put and stay within the light of the fire. Elrohir had to physically hold Arienel back from going to help the creatures she'd grown to care about. More shrieks and trumpeting was heard, the earth trembling under them at the large creatures that warred near their position. Finally a trumpet of pain was heard, deep pain and Arienel lunged forward, only to be grabbed by Eluchon and re-grabbed by Elrohir. More sounds of body-meeting-body sounded and then all went quiet.

The elleth broke away from the two elves, going toward the fire. She thrust a precious piece of wood in and waited until it lit before rushing away into the night, toward her Oliphants. The sight that greeted Arienel was a sad one. Both Chifican and Beleg stood beside the body of Tond, their fallen comrade. The elleth bit her lip and circled around the large creature to his head. The animal was still alive, but a long, bloody, three-clawed wound had bit deeply into his neck and the Mûmakil was dying. She laid her hand on the long trunk, the trunk that was bigger than she was, and started to sing gently, tears forming. Tond died quickly, the light fading from his eyes. Chifican and Beleg let out trumpets of their own tribute.

When Nazir finally approached them. It had been around an hour. "Mahi calia, we must depart from this animal. The Anrarhin are ready to move. The Muhanik will be back for their kill."

Arienel looked up at him and nodded slowly, standing. She called the other Mûmakil to come and after a long moment, they did. The elleth looked at the half-breed as they walked back to the others and wiped her eyes. "What is a Muhamik?"

"Sand-spirit. They are the most feared hunters of the desert."

"But what are they?"

Nazir stopped and tilted his head, looking at her in the dark, the only light around them being Arienel's torch and the fire in the small distance. "I know not how to explain this further. I do not know what you would call them in your tongue, but to us the are the Muhamik, the Sand-spirits. They belong to the Desert and the Desert takes what and who it will, Mahi calia."

They walked back in silence after that, but Arienel's thoughts were racing. What kind of animal could bring down an Oliphant?

* * *

Sandstorms. Nazir had mentioned them, but the Northerners had not truly been concerned. It was their mistake and they were soon to see that. It was day eight in the desert of Near Harad and the sand-devil hit them with little warning. A freak storm. The Mûmakil sensed it first and Arienel watched in confusion as they lay down right where they stood, effectively blocking the Gondorians, Eluchon, Elrohir and Nazir inside their wall of bodies from going forward. The elleth tilted her head in amusement and started to ride forward when Rosesul shied and reared, nearly throwing her. Arienel's sky blue eyes widened as she turned her head and she took in the great monster of sand coming toward them from behind.

She had just started to turn back and see Elrohir yelling at her when Rosesul bolted. Arienel grabbed on to her mane, losing her grip on the reigns as the sandstorm hit with fury. The sand scrapped at her skin, flying into her hair and clothes, her eyes and mouth. It felt like she was being flayed or rubbed raw, her clothes providing little protection. The pain seemed to merely drive her mare into more panic and she ran faster. Arienel could see nothing around her, nothing of the great Oliphants, not the sun or the sky, her companions. She wasn't even sure she was right-side up anymore. All around her was the sound of the raging wind and sand. Sand everywhere.

The elleth finally lowered herself to Rosesul's neck, trying to create as little a target as possible for the beating storm.

* * *

Elrohir was more than relieved when the sandstorm ended an hour later. He shook the sand from his hair, but it was still coated. Everything was coated with sand. The Oliphants had given the shelter they could, but the storm had managed to make itself known anyway. It was only Nazir's quick thinking about wrapping the water-skins that had saved them from trying to drink mud-sand. The elf now spit grit from his mouth, looking around at the sand-covered people around him. All the men were accounted for and Eluchon was next to him, coughing up his own sand-spit. Had Arienel made it in? He hadn't been able to see before the storm hit. He'd seen Rosesul bolt, but in what direction, the son of Elrond could not say. Eluchon seemed to have the same thought he did and they both scanned the people among them for the elleth.

Panic started to set in quickly as not only did Arienel not make an appearance, but her horse was no where to be seen either. The Oliphants had stood by now and it was plain to see that she wasn't just outside the circle of their bodies either. Worse yet, there were no tracks, the land around them had changed into sloping hills and they had no way of knowing which way Arienel might have gone.

The son of Elrond bolted for Talagor, not caring about the Peace Delegation anymore, not caring that his thoughts were illogical, not caring that he was acting without thought. Everything in him screamed to find Arienel. His heart hurt. She wasn't here and that meant she wasn't safe. It was only Faramir, Nazir and Eluchon that restrained him from doing what he wanted and the dark-haired elf struggled violently - he might have even tried to get a punch in - but to no avail. They were concerned, too, but they could not allow Elrohir to gallop off into the desert by himself.

Nazir's voice was firm when he spoke, still helping the other two to restrain the elf. "She is gone, Mahin calio. The Desert will not reveal her to you. You will not find her and if you go, you with die." He knew the words were harsh, but they were true. Arienel would not be found in the great expanse of sand. Not by them.

Elrohir finally collapsed at those words, no longer struggling, but falling to his knees in the sand that covered everything, hating it. Both Faramir and Nazir backed away at Eluchon's bidding and the silver-haired elf knelt in front of the dark-haired one, resting a gritty hand on his shoulder as Elrohir sobbed. She'd been snatched away from him. Just like that and his system wasn't taking it well at all. The Sindar elf let him grieve for a few moments longer before speaking, his voice slightly shaky, but his words firm.

"She is not dead, Elrohir. What Nazir says is true. The Desert may have taken her, but it will not keep Arienel for long. She will not let it and she will find us, even if she has to call Morroch all the way from the North. She will find us, Elrondion."

Brown eyes looked up to meet his own light blue, wet and sand-encrusted - both of them were sand-encrusted. "She will come back." It was whispered and Elrohir looked out to the sands once more, but his grief had stilled. It was still there, along with shock, but she wasn't dead and he was not going to act as though she was. Elrohir accepted Eluchon's offered hand as the silver-haired elf stood and stood as well. Faramir came over then, looking out at the rest of the desert, too, before speaking carefully. "Nazir says we must move and find water. Two of the water-skins were ruined with sand." He rested a hand on the elf's shoulder. "If there is anything I have learned about Arienel, it is that she is strong and stubborn. She will find us."

Elrohir nodded numbly and it took everything in him not to scream to the skies as he mounted Talagor a while later, everyone ready to move out. The whole group could feel Arienel's absence. It was Faramir and Nazir that commanded the Oliphants now, but the creatures kept looking for the red-haired female. Elrohir kept constantly looking around, too, almost as if she'd suddenly just appear...

Tears trailed down his face as they rode and in his heart, he prayed that Eru would protect her and bring her back to him safely. Eluchon stayed close to his side, their quarrels and disagreements forgotten.

* * *

_Mild time-skip will issue..._

* * *

Thirst. Hunger. Heat. Pain.

Her thoughts were slurred, barely intelligible, but Arienel knew those four word intimately. She wasn't sure how many days it had been. Everything was all blended together in a swirl of confusion and hurt. At first she'd tried to find the group. At first her hopes had been high that it would be easy to find them again after the storm. It soon became apparent that she didn't even know which way to go. Everything looked the same, there were no land-marks, nothing to tell her where she was. Her water-sack had filled with muddy-sand and her head-dress had blown off in the sandstorm. She was without protection and without water...without life.

Rosesul stumbled under her and the elleth merely laid across the mare's neck, having no strength. She was too dehydrated to sweat, she'd lost the need to urinate two days before and her skin was blistered - for her clothes had torn in the storm - red from both the sandstorm and the blazing sun. The days were agony, one step, minute, hour at a time. To what destination? She didn't know or think about it. The nights were bitter cold and it was at night that her thoughts came into some kind of focus again, reminding her that her time was growing short...

Elrohir. Where was Elrohir? Wait. Who was Elrohir? He wasn't the silver-haired one. No, that wasn't it. No, he was... Where was she? Why had Rosesul stopped again? Was that the ground? Arienel found herself laying on the desert floor, on the scalding sand. She didn't even really care, simply wondering if she'd fallen off. Her mare's ragged breathing gained her attention briefly and the elleth moved herself to the animal's head slowly, her body shaking with weakness. Rosesul was already gone, the light having left her eyes. Her body having given out in the heat with no water. She had not been bred a desert animal.

Arienel wished she could cry, but her body had no water left to give. It took her four tries to get on her feet a half hour later, trying to gain the will to move. She didn't know where the urge to keep moving came from, but what choice did she have? She was lost and it was either stay here and die or move and die. Arienel couldn't bring herself to just give up. Morroch...Morroch would never just give up... Oh, how she missed her shape-shifter.

She looked up and blinked, her eyes dry and lips cracked and bleeding sluggishly. In front of her was her father. Arienel blinked again and Legolas was by his side, too. Both of them were looking at her in reproach, as if she'd done something wrong. Arienel shook her head and reached for them, her mouth trying to croak their names, but they faded, shimmering away. It seemed like the greatest loss to her and the elleth cried out hoarsely after them. The imaged changed and Arienel stopped, eyes wide. Lohinon stood before her, grinning in his usual way. He stepped close and Arienel could almost feel his hand on her head, encouraging her before he, too, faded away. The elleth stood there for a moment, swaying, before she started walking once more, more of a stumble than anything. She had not gone far when Elrohir was suddenly before her, tears streaming down his face as he sat by a fire at night. There was dense vegetation around him and tall trees. Eluchon wrapped an arm around the dark-haired elf's shoulders and the image faded... Morroch was suddenly sprinting toward her, a worried look on his wolf-face when suddenly his body sprouted water-wings and he flew away. She managed to call out after him, the sound faint and weak. Why was he leaving her? Why were they all leaving her! Could none of them see her?

The elleth was almost delirious now. Was she seeing hallucinations or visions? Did she care? Arienel kept walking, vaguely wondering, in some deep part of her mind, why she wasn't dying like her horse. She should be falling down by now. She wanted to, but her life beat on, stubborn. So slurred was her thought-process that she wasn't even aware of the glowing, fire holding cross about her neck.

An hour later found the elleth crawling across the desert, always with the desire to move, to go forward. Her sight was hazy and sometimes she thought she could make out a distant shape in the distance - rocks maybe? - but her mind wouldn't focus and she didn't trust her eyes. Her palms were scorched, her dress ripped. The elleth's breath came in faint rasps. She could finally go no further and collapsed on to the sand. She no longer felt the intense heat of the desert sand as her eyes closed, succumbing to darkness.

* * *

Elrohir barely slept or ate. It had been four days and there had been no sign of Arienel. Nazir had merely shaken his head and said there would not be. The Desert had taken her and the sands would not easily give up what it had taken. The elf could have screamed at the man. His heart was a constant ache inside his chest and he both grieved and fiercely hoped for Arienel. She was not dead. He had to keep believing that...because if he didn't, then his will to live would be gone. Out here in this desert-land, she was the only reason he had to go on. His family was not here, close friends were far away...

The dark-haired elf did not realize he'd slowed Talagor or that silent tears coursed down his face until Eluchon's hand touched his forearm, the Sindar having ridden back. The silver-haired elf's eyes were filled with understanding and sadness of their own, though, of a different kind and degree. "We must keep moving, Elrondion." His voice was quiet and brown eyes met light blue. The grief in the darker pair, the brief flash of hopelessness was painful to see and Eluchon shook his head. "She is alive, Elrohir. Do not stop believing that! Arienel would not give up so easily. She will find a way to survive and get back to us." He had not known his princess as long as some had, but what he did know was that she had her father's stubborn will and her mother's courage. If there was a way, she would find it.

The son of Elrond took a shaky breath and nodded. His brown eyes flickered around the desert, a faint sputter of hope rising within him. It faded back to an ember as no red hair, laughing sky blue eyes or warm smile greeted him. He felt more tears welling and pushed them back. He had been inconsolable the first day, trying to go back and having to be stopped more than once. The second day had seen Eluchon helping him with the simplest of tasks. By the third day, he was able to function, but the silver-haired elf was still the rock, the support he leaned upon. The fourth day...Elrohir was just trying to not lose faith.

The dark-haired elf spurred Talagor on behind the group, looking briefly at the Oliphants Arienel had liked so much before his gaze went to the jungle they were approaching. Amazing as it sounded; in this desert, separating Near Harad from Far Harad, was a jungle of great proportions, stretching from the Grey Mountains all the way to the far East where even the Haradrim scarcely travel. Nazir told them that the Great River Inkarwirn ran through the Nrapir Jungle, all the way from the Eastern side to the Western, hugging the Southern border as it wound its way along. They were now traveling closer to the tall, thick green trees, vines and foliage. The Jungle was supposed to be even harsher than the desert, but in different ways.

Elrohir didn't care. All he cared about was the fact that these trees, this jungle was just one more thing taking him away from Arienel, making it that much more difficult to find her, for her to find them. His brown eyes looked behind him once more as they drew closer to the trees and Eluchon looked with him. Both elves heaved quiet sighs before turning their mounts after the group once more, trying get their minds to focus on what Nazir was telling them.

They'd left their hearts and their hope back in the desert, though, and that is where they would stay until Arienel brought them back.

* * *

**Review! Reviews are beautiful things and so easy to type!**


	10. Caun

**Disclaimer:** I own...umm...my cats! Yeah!...and...my ability to write and...um...Oh! You want me to say I DON'T own something! Well...I don't own Tolkien's work. Does that count?

A/N ~ Hiya! Please don't kill me. I know I deserve it... *grins* **_WARNING:_** This chapter will _**SWITCH-POINT-OF-VIEWS! **_Also, I do **_NOT_** want **_ANY_** flames for this chapter. I do not know where this chapter came from, nor the events that happen in it...

Haradaic

_Harku, Kaleniya. Hyn akr bequi Haradaic?_ = Be still, Dragon Child. Do you speak Haradaic?

_Bjork Urun _= Green Warriors

Elven

_Istol peded edhellen?_ = Do you speak Elven?

_Ainarë _= Little Flame

Dracon

_Hyn sukan, Kaleniya. _= Lie still, Dragon Child.

* * *

**_Caun ~ Empty_**

Voices. They were the first thing she noticed. Whistling, haunting voices, like wind over sand. She couldn't open her eyes. Why couldn't she do that? She hurt. Her skin felt dry and stretched, tender, but her stomach no longer felt empty and her mouth wasn't so dry. She felt warm sand under her fingers and...well, it almost felt like she didn't have clothes on. Was she bothered by this? She didn't think so. There was warmth all around her, but it was the searing heat she'd known. Her eyes tried to open again and she let out a frustrated sigh when they would not.

The voices stopped and she could feel the presence of something - something large - over her body, but not touching, just...over, a long way up type of over. She frowned, the facial expression stretching her skin uncomfortably. She started slightly as the being above her spoke, the voice clearly young and clearly feminine. "Hyn sukan, Kaleniya." She didn't understand the words and tried to open her mouth to say so. A warm *something* came over her mouth, silencing her her gently. It was odd, feeling long like an arm, but feeling much rougher, though, not painfully so. The thing slid away after a moment, reassured that she wouldn't speak and she heard another language come from the being, this one harsher and more clipped. "Harku, Kaleniya. Yrn akr bequi Haradaic?"

The words seemed vaguely familiar, as if she should at least recognize what they could mean, but the feeling was like a wisp of fog that swiftly blew away. She shook her head slightly, wishing she could see, but she was starting to feel that there might be something physically one her eyes, maybe something that was helping her heal - for she felt that her was in need of healing. The being she could still sense over her was quiet for a moment, before she spoke again in yet another language. "Istol peded edhellen?"

A slow trickling panic had started to set in now as she felt she should know this language. The meaning felt like it was right there, waiting, but it did not come and she shook her head no again, stifling a dry sob. The being seemed to shush her gently and something moved her hair away from her face as the person talked to others around her in the first language she hadn't understood. All went quiet and then yet one more language was spoken. "Do you speak the Dragon Tongue?"

The vigorous nod she gave, relieved beyond anything to hear something she understood, hurt her head and made things swim sickeningly behind her eyes, but she didn't care. A smile was in the other being's voice. "Good, then we shall talk this way around you. Please try not to move. You have been sand-sick for many days and are just beginning to feel better. Your cannot see because your eyes are wrapped. Your body is as well for your skin was badly burned." She listened carefully and nodded slightly, showing she understood. The being above her seemed to move slightly to the side and water was suddenly at her lips. She drank and then spoke softly, her voice feeling gravely and unused. "Where am I?"

"You are in the Harad Desert, near the Grey Mountains by the sea. You were wandering the sands without food, water or proper protection. It is a wonder you are alive or that we found you at all. What is your name, Kaleniya?"

Confusion hit. "Is Kaleniya not my name?" She could almost feel the being frown with concern. "No, that is what we have taken to calling you. Do you not know your own name?"

She thought hard, trying make the memory come, but nothing came to her, nothing to show her who she was...who she knew, where she was, how she'd gotten here...her memory was a blank sheet, clean. She shook her head in the answer no. No, she didn't know her own name.

* * *

Elrohir sighed and rested his forehead against the tree beside him. Talagor nickered and bumped his chest, but the elf merely rested a hand on his stallion's head without opening his eyes. He could feel the humidity of the jungle, feel the heat that made his skin sweat. He heard the sounds of strange creatures, the Inkarwirn River further in the forest - their destination - the men packing and mounting their own horses and the sound of his own heart. None of it truly registered as being important.

Eight days. It had been eight days since Arienel had been lost. Eight days of hoping and fearing and not knowing where she was. The son of Elrond was no longer sure he even wanted to live anymore. In truth, the only thing that kept him from fading or just riding back into the desert, was the presence of Eluchon. He wasn't sure how the silver-haired elf stayed strong. He wasn't even sure why the Sindar elf wanted to help him at all - they had never gotten along in any way before - but those light blue eyes kept an eye on him. The other elf made sure he rose in the morning and that he ate when food was given. It was Eluchon who was keeping him moving, keeping him focused, hoping. Elrohir wasn't sure if he should be grateful or not at this point.

The son of Elrond came back to attention, his brown eye clearing of a bit of the fog that never seemed to leave them now, to see said elf looking at him, light blue eyes narrowed in worry. A familiar hand came to his shoulder. "We need to move out, Elrondion." Elrohir nodded numbly and mounted Talagor. Eluchon watched him and then mounted his own gray stallion, Mithtal. The Peace Delegation moved forward, following Nazir. The great Mûmakil trailed behind them, crushing plants, shoving trees down with their trunks and tusks. When a tree was to large - being taller than the Oliphant itself - they went around. Needless to say, their procession was not a quiet one by any means. And Nazir said this was the thinner part of the forest...

They had just begun to enter the Deep Jungle when they were finally noticed - or maybe just acknowledged. They came out of the trees with loud and fierce yelling, spears and bows in their hands. The Gondorians drew their swords, but the horses were panicking. They were war-bred steeds, but not for jungle battles where the enemy attacked them from the trees, appearing out of nowhere. The sound of fighting filled the air and the Oliphants trumpeted.

Elrohir watched with an almost detached interest, falling in a very un-elflike way off his horse as Talagor reared with a shrill neigh before bolting back in a northern direction. The son of Elrond might have just sat lain there until a warrior finished him off if Eluchon's face had not suddenly been near his, angry and accusing at the same time. The silver-haired elf yelled to be heard above the din. "Get up! You shame your house and you shame Arienel with this behavior, Elrohir! Fight!" Brown eyes blinked and then darkened at the insult. It was the spur he'd needed though and the elf rose, sword in hand. Eluchon was right. Even if Arienel was gone for good, she would not want him to just give up.

The dark-haired elf wasn't sure how many he slew or how he did it. All he knew was that his grief and anger wanted an outlet and these attackers provided the opportunity for one. Elrohir struggled violently as he was eventually subdued by sheer numbers, the men around him - those alive - being given the same treatment. Their hands were tied tightly behind their backs with rawhide. The son of Elrond was almost grateful when someone hit him over the head and he blacked out.

* * *

She was soon allowed to see again, the bandage being taken away. As she blinked her rescuers soon became visible in her slightly blurred vision. She knew what they were immediately, though, how she knew was lost to her, but the word or name jumped unbidden to her mind.

Dragons.

They were dragons with sand-colored scales, all of them. Their bodies were long, almost snake-like and their scales so small and close together that they almost seemed like sand themselves. A small ridge of spikes running from their heads to the tip of their tails and no horns, though, their were strange flaps of skin around the side of their heads. Perhaps it was to keep the sand out of their ears and eyes. Something was wrong with them, though. She didn't know what it was, but the more she looked at the four gathered before her, the more she felt that something was missing. And it wasn't that fact that she didn't think to fear these creatures.

It came out quite unexpectedly, even to her. "Where are you wings?" For it was true. These dragons had no wings, but how did she know they were supposed to? The young dragon who's voice she recognized, her healer, chuckled. "We are Southern Dragons, Kaleniya, not Northern ones. Their kind are called Uruloki among the elves. Ours are called Muhamik to the Haradaic. We call ourselves Kalei."

Wide, sky blue eyes stared at the dragon, lost in a swirl of rushing thoughts. Northern. She knew the North. How did she know of the North? Of the dragons there? Elves...she knew that name...but could not picture the people, could not describe them in her own head. Muhamik. Why was that word familiar when so many others were not? She shut her eyes, feeling her head pound painfully and sighed before opening them again, looking down. She fingered her own red hair as she noticed it. What did she look like? Her skin was dark, but she knew it was only the effects of the painful, burning sun. Her hair was red, the color of autumn leaves. She wasn't sure how she knew this. What color were her eyes? Where did she belong? Who were her people? What was she? The question seemed to have no answers.

"Come, let us get you outside, walking. You might feel better then." The kind dragoness offered her tail as a support, and she held on tightly, feeling like this had happened before. This was familiar...and then it wasn't anymore as the tail departed. She used the wall as support, feeling how weak her own body was, until she came to the entrance of the sand-rock cave. The sun hurt her eyes at first and she shaded them. When she finally looked out again, it was to sand, great and great miles of sand, rolling golden in the sunlight. She was looking east and her eyes swiftly flickered to the north. She was from there. She knew it. But...sky blue eyes went south and stayed there, confused and full of longing at the same time. The emotion was so strong that tears trailed down her face. She didn't know why they did. What was in the south? Was it still there?

"Your mind is tangled in knots, Kaleniya." She turned at the voice to see an old dragoness, far older than any of the others there. Kind yellow eyes watched her with sympathy and deep wisdom that came from years of living. "Come sit with me. Tell me what troubles you."

She came over slowly, but the dragoness smiled, more with her eyes than teeth, and beckoned again. She nodded and sat gingerly between the dragoness' claws as her skin still didn't like being stretched, leaning against one. Her body seemed to know what it was doing when her mind did not. "Why do you call me that?"

The dragoness chuckled. "It means Dragon Child. It is the name we have always known you by. The elves and Northern Dragons call you Eldanarë, Elven Fire." The old dragoness watched the woman's eyes, but while she saw a struggle of some sort and interest, questions...there was no recognition. So, this was to be more difficult than she thought.

"I do not remember that name. I do not remember the Northern Dragons or elves. I don't even know my name." She wanted to. Who were these people to give her names? Who were these people that seemed like they should be important to her?

"Nor do I, Kaleniya, but I do know what you are." Finally, a spark of eagerness in the woman. The dragoness smiled. "It will take some explaining, though." The red-haired female merely nodded, settling more comfortably. Perhaps something this wise one said would trigger her memory. Anything would be better than nothing, even if she wasn't sure how this dragoness knew of her...

"You are the daughter of a King, an elven king in the north, but that is little compared to what was given to your on your mother's side. Your mother was a Maia-dragon. Her father was a Maia and her father a shape-shifter." A sharp intake of breath made the dragoness stop, looking at the woman's suddenly pale skin and wide eyes. She remained quiet, waiting, unsure what had triggered the response.

Her mind was spinning out of control and it took all of her will to hold on to the waking world. Shape-shifter. The word rang in her mind and such a feeling of both hope and loss went through her that she doubled up over her stomach, hands to heart. Shape-shifter. Why did the name make her want to sob? Why did she suddenly hurt? It was as if something tugged and pulled at her very being, but she could not see what it was, did not understand. Shape-shifter. Why was that so important? The dragoness pulled her close with gentle claws and crooned to her as she cried, confused and scared.

Her tears stopped after a time, though, the sore throb in her heart did not. She sniffed, wiping red eyes and wet cheeks. "I am sorry. I do not know why I did that." The dragoness nodded silently, but she knew the reason. The Kaleniya was bonded, but to tell her that when she did not understand would not be wise.

"It is well. Your grandfather's blood calls you to our kind in a special way. I do not blame you for your reaction."

"My grandfather?"

"Tarkon. Many thought him a mere human, but in truth, he was a Northern Shape-shifter Dragon. He mated..er..married a Maia. Their child was both dragon and Maia, but she had the strengths of neither of her parents. The blood of both fought inside her, giving her little power of either Maia or dragon. She could not shift like her father, nor could she use her Maia Gift like her mother, but you are different."

"Wait...what am I then?" This sounded familiar and that was enough for her. She was very swiftly starting to understand that if it felt or seemed familiar, if she reacted to it, then it might lead her that much closer to actually remembering it. She pain close attention as the elder dragon continued. "You are a mix of Elven, Dragon and Maia. Your father's blood provides the divider between the Maia part of you and the dragon, though, it was said you would take on more of your grandmother's power then your grandfather's. You have your grandmother's Maia Gift, but your grandfather's loyalty to us and his tongue for our language. It is what makes you the Eldanarë, the Kaleniya. "

Her voice was faint. "And what is that?" This was more information than she'd been ready for...and yet, it wasn't giving her anything at the same time. It was like she was hearing about someone else that had nothing to do with her. Like hearing someone else's life. She wanted to know more though. Perhaps it would just take more details, maybe if she heard something, a word, a phrase, a name...she would remember. She moved slightly and looked down at her clothes, torn, blue and white. They provided no clues. They even felt strange, like she was accustomed to something else, like she didn't often where dresses.

"Perhaps it would be easier if you were to see what you can do."

"What?"

The dragoness stood and looked down at her. "What do you need, Kaleniya?" Sky blue eyes blinked in confusion and the woman stood as well, slightly unsteady, but on the mend. "I do not understand."

"Close your eyes. Now think of something you need, let this feeling flow through you until it is all you feel and the only thought in your mind."

She found the idea strange, but...oddly, there was almost an echo to the dragoness' words, as if she'd heard the instructions before. In a male voice. A white city... The memory faded and she growled under her breath in frustration before sighing and closing her eyes. Fine. She would listen to both the wise voices. Now what did she need, besides for her memory to come back? The sun beat down at her as she thought and she couldn't help but dislike it. Sand-sick. That was what the young healer dragon had called it. The desert had done this to her. The hot, dry desert. It was hard to think and all she wanted was-

Sky blue eyes blinked open with a thought swimming in them before they shut again. No, she didn't want it. She needed it. She let the need fill her and something awoke. Something she knew, something that was both terrifying and yet like a welcomed friend. A wall, a clear wall suddenly went up in her mind as a mist seemed to stream by her. A strength filled her mind, her body until it seemed like it wanted to burst out of her fingertips. Gray eyes snapped open as thunder rumbled and she looked up into the sky with shock. Rain fell on the earth, the desert with a vengeance, pouring. It drenched her skin, giving it new life and she smiled up into the rain, amazement filling her.

* * *

It was raining. That was the first thing that Elrohir became aware of when he finally came to. The captives sat beneath a tree with large leaves, their hands tied together still and all of them connected by a long, strong vine that kept them in a line. The elf blinked the water out of his eyes and sat up slowly with a groan. Eluchon, his forehead bloody, gave him a small smile, strained. "Do not speak loudly." His voice was quiet, but Elrohir thought he detected a different kind of faintness in it, too, and the son of Elrond looked the silver-haired elf over. His suspicion was proved valid as he took in the bloodstain that was already large upon the other's clothing. It was still bleeding, that much was clear and it was over his middle. Someone had managed to stab Eluchon and the wound had not been treated.

Faramir's voice came from his left and brown eyes met the man's own hazel ones. "It would seem we are going where we wanted, just not in the way we'd hoped." Elrohir blinked at him and Faramir explained. "Nazir is their captive as well, but he talked with them and they are taking us to their Main City. They have never seen our people in such numbers and they do not know what to do with us."

The son of Elrond nodded and looked around, water soaking his hair and clothes, dripping in large amounts after it collected on the leaves above them. They had left Gondor with a group of fourteen people and then had come to be fifteen. Now they were a group of six, two elves, three Gondorians and one Haradrim-halfbreed. How many more would they lose? His brown eyes found Eluchon again and then Nazir. "Tell them if they want to bring us to their city then I must treat his wound or he will not live." His voice was a hiss, demanding and the halfbreed shook his head, but addressed the people that had attacked them.

Their hair was long and clumped, hanging around their faces and their skin dark. They had bright black eyes and their clothing was made of fur, but they wore little of it in the humidity of the jungle. Green paint was smeared along their arms, chests and faces, helping them to blend into the trees and foliage around them. Their weapons were of bows and spears and when the spoke, their language was slightly different than the harsh sounds of the Haradaic, though, the words sounded very similar, like a different dialect of the same tongue. Nazir spoke with them at length, many glances being thrown toward Elrohir as they conversed. Finally, though, one came over and cut his bonds, another keeping a bow trained on him the entire time. The man who'd cut him loose brought his pack over, tossing it to the elf with a wary look.

Elrohir rubbed his wrists, but didn't make any move other than to go toward Eluchon. The silver-haired elf did not protest as the dark-haired one lifted his shirt and with the limited supplies started treating the wound a spear had made. "You are lucky it did not go all the way through." Eluchon gave a weak chuckle that turned into a cough and clenched his teeth as Elrohir cleaned his injury. The dark-haired elf was grateful for the rain that fell on them as it washed the wound in a way he could not have otherwise. He eventually had the other elf's middle wrapped securely and sat back. Arienel's vision had contained Eluchon in it, but could the future not be changed? He prayed his new friend would be fine.

The dark-haired elf moved to check on the other men, ignoring the arrows pointed at him entirely and moving with confidence, something that strange men seemed to find interesting. Faramir's leg needed to be bandaged and both the Gondorians, who's names were Derufin and Bergil, each had an arm that needed bandaging. Nazir's head required binding as well. The elf finally sat back, satisfied with his work. He didn't have much time to appreciate the freedom, however, as he was soon bound once more.

Elrohir sighed and leaned back against the tree behind him, wet, tired and missing Arienel so much his chest hurt. Eluchon had gotten him to fight and helped him out of his depression, but that didn't mean he didn't miss his betrothed. He prayed she was safe...

* * *

She had so many questions, but which to ask first? She and the dragoness, Kanitia, were now inside a cave, Kanitia's own, watching the rain pour outside. The rain she had brought. The dragoness had explained how her power had worked and she couldn't help but feel she should know this. Still, she knew it now and that would have to be enough. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them, looking at the down-pour.

"Kanitia, how is it you know so much about me?" They had never met, at least not by the way the dragoness acted and not knowing her name. How did she know about her power and her lineage? How did the dragoness know about what she was and yet not know _who_ she was? She watched as the dragoness' yellow eyes met her own, wisdom and yet something hidden in them. "I know only what the Creator tells me, Kaleniya. There are stories of you passed down through our kind, but the knowledge I gain is from the knowledge given me."

She nodded and leaned back against the stone, one hand coming up to touch the necklace, a strange cross that burned with fire, around her neck. "Kanitia, what is this?" The dragoness looked over at her and shook her head. "I know not."

She nodded and sighed, looking at the sky as the rain started to stop, thousands of stars slowly appearing. She drifted off in the warmth of the cave, curled on the sand with a dragon-tail wrapped around her.

(dream-vision) _She was searching for something, she knew she was. She just didn't know what it was. Voices in the darkness called to her, some speaking in elven, words she did not understand and others speaking in words she understood well. The words made no sense to her, though, barely loud enough to be heard. She spun and called out, words even she didn't understand, elven, but the voices did not answer._

_And then one voice came out of the dark mist that made her feel warm and safe. It was male and deep, laughing and caring. For a moment, she thought she might even be able to see him, but the feeling went and she listened to his words instead, keeping those close. "It is well, Ainarë. Sleep and remember. Trust the dark elf." The world faded even further around her and she found herself in a forest...no, it wasn't a forest - though, how she knew this was beyond her. The trees were much too tall, vines everywhere and strange noises she did not understand. She walked forward, unsure what to expect._

_A dark-haired man, bound and leaning against a tree startled her. He didn't appear to be maltreated, but the binding on his wrists filled her with a sudden and hot anger. She walked closer, studying him further, feeling irresistibly drawn. His clothes were of the same material as hers, the colors being white and red. His dark, dark hair was long, pulled back around his ears in small braids...and those ears were pointed. His skin was light and blood seeped from a wound along his collarbone. She had the urge to soothe it, to look after him and the emotion made her swallow and back away slowly._

_He seemed to sense her presence and her sky blue eyes met brown, such familiar brown. Trust the dark elf. Her world faded._ (end dream-vision)

* * *

Elrohir brought his shoulder against Eluchon's own as the Sindar elf stumbled, his stomach hurting. Their captors drove a hard pace and while the elves - if one had been healthy - would have been able to keep up just fine, the Gondorians were having a bit more trouble. They had slept little that night, anxiousness and the rain keeping them up. The son of Elrond wished he could used his hands, but it was not an option and so he did the best he could to help Eluchon without them.

As the day progressed he found himself thinking of the dream he'd had the night before. He almost wished Elladan was here with him. Their father had a small gift of foresight and the dream he'd had...he wished he could talk to his twin. He'd seen Arienel. It had felt so real. They'd been in the forest, in the place they'd left that morning and she had stood there in front of him, a confused look on her face, her skin darker than he remembered, her hair bleached a lighter red in the sun. It had been her eyes, though, the beautiful sky blue had been filled with confusion and struggle.

Elrohir did not know what the dream or vision had meant, but he prayed it meant she was alive. He prayed that his dream had been accurate, that they would soon see each other again. The dark-haired elf's thoughts had pulled him so completely in that he did not notice when their captors stopped and he ran into one. The man shoved him back and the elf landed with a hard thud next to Faramir. Brown eyes glared back into black and the captor spat something in his own language before walking away. Elrohir blew a strand of loose hair out of his eyes and looked over at Nazir.

"What did he say?"

The halfbreed shook his head. "You should not anger them. Bjork Urun are the fiercest tribe in the Nrapir Jungle. They have much influence with the Haradrim rulers. He says you will not make a good slave, so you will soon die."

Elrohir looked away, his angry brown eyes meeting those of the man he'd bumped into. A slave. The thought made his skin crawl and looking at the rest of his group, he knew they would not suffer themselves to be slaves to these people either. The elf sighed and leaned back against a rock, looking up at the canopy of trees above them. How he wished to see sky...and freedom. How were they going to ask for peace between the people of Gondor and Harad if they were already tied up and at their mercy?

* * *

She paced. Something within her was restless. Ever since her dream the dark-haired elf had not left her thoughts, nor had the voice she'd heard. Both seemed so familiar and both caused her heart to ache strangely. She did not even know her name and she grieved and longed for these two strangers. She let out a sigh and Kanitia raised an eye-ridge. Her voice was soft. "Kaleniya, if your heart bids you leave then you must follow it. Even before you lost your memory you lacked faith in yourself, in your ability to do things on your own. There is nothing hindering you anymore and there never was."

"Then why am I so afraid?"

The dragoness stood and came to look her in the eyes, their height being around the same with the dragoness' neck making her look taller. "There is nothing wrong with fear, but to let it control you is not what Eru's plan for your entails. He has given you a gift, more than one I would think, and yet you hesitate to use it. You did not use it in the Desert and you hesitate to use it now."

"I do not understand it!"

"No, but your heart does and so does your body. Have faith in your ability, Kaleniya. If your fate is in the south, then that is where you should go."

She was so confused and uncertain. She believed the things Kanitia had told her, having no reason not to, but she did not truly understand. Who was she? The question plagued her and she suddenly felt like the man, the dark-haired elf might hold the answers she sought. She wanted to be near him, felt a strong urge to start moving in the direction he was. She finally opened her eyes and nodded, smiling at the dragoness. "Can one of you take me there?"

"I will take you." The voice was young, feminine and she looked back to see the young healer dragon smiling at her. "I am Kamiseen and I know that my place is to take you to the humans, Kaleniya. I have known this since I was little, as has my brother, Haasin." Another dragon, this one bigger than the female, though their coloring was the same, stepped up beside his sister in the warm sand by the caves. A smile came to his face as well. "It would be an honor to take you where ever you wish to go, Kaleniya. You have our loyalty and always have."

"Thank you, but I do not understand. Why do you wish to give me loyalty?"

Kanitia laughed and stood, stretching her old bones with a creak. "You are the Kaleniya, the one who will bring either destruction or freedom to our kind. Long have we lived away from the humans, called Muhamik, Sand-spirits. It is you who will help us to live in harmony with the people here, teaching us to guard and protect them, grow respect between our kind or you will bring our deaths on to us."

Sky blue eyes stared widely at the three dragons, panic threatening until a sudden warmth, like the voice had created in her dream, came from the cross at her neck. She found herself responding calmly. "I think I understand. Thank you for all you have taught me. Thank you for saving me from the Desert." She came forward and hugged the old dragoness, feeling the creature pure with a smile in her yellow eyes. "I had not thought to see you in my life-time. I am only grateful that I have, Kaleniya. May your journey be successful and may your memory return." Kanitia's voice was soft and when she had finished, she walked back into her cave, leaving the woman with Kamiseen and Haasin.

She climbed up on to the male - her body acting the motions flawlessly, as if it had done this a hundred times - as the siblings explained Haasin would be the stronger of the two. She took one last look back at the sand-rock caves behind them as the Kalei, the sand-dragons trotted across the burning desert, toward the jungle they knew was only a day away. Her sky blue eyes looked ahead then and she took a breath of hot air into her lungs. She didn't know what awaited her out there, she didn't even truly understand where she was, but the dark-haired elf - real or not - drew her south and she was going to find him. And maybe the key to who she was as well.

* * *

**Review or the sand shall swallow you whole! *crackles with laughter* No flames, please.  
**


	11. Sabar

**Disclaimer:** I. Own. Nothing. That. Tolkien. Created.

A/N ~ Due to the lovely, encouraging reviews I got when I was expecting flames...this chapter is being posted before _O Emlyg's _chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Normal type is Westron. Italic is dragon tongue.

**Elven**

_Daro_ = Stop/Halt

_Amlug-nerthril_ = Dragonrider (feminized)

_Brethil _= Princess

_Duindes_ = River Maiden

_Mell_ = Beloved

**Haradaic**

_Siyirn_ = Mine

_Bjork Urun_ = Green Warriors

_Krin_ = Quiet

_Muhaniret _= Sand-flame/Flame of the Sand

_Muhamik_ = Sand-spirit/Spirit of the Sand

_Cjornark_ = Gold Spear

_Anrarhin_ = White ones

* * *

**_Sabar ~ Mine_**

Her body swayed with the Haasin's gait with ease, like it recognized that unique movement of the sand dragon. She was starting to not feel surprised by the things her body remembered that her mind did not. It was too emotionally taxing when she tried to question everything that went through her head, everything she reacted to or her body found familiar. She was beginning to accept that some things were not going to be answered quite swiftly, but that was less shocking and made more sense when she took into account that she had nothing to lose in not reacting and nothing to gain. Her memory would come back in its own time and nothing she did was going to force it to show up any sooner.

_"Are you tired, Kaleniya?"_

Sky blue eyes blinked and focused on the sand-colored female beside her. _"No, I am fine, but, Kamiseen may I ask you a few questions?"_

The dragoness chuckled and bowed her head slightly as they lopped across the rolling sands, the bright sun high overhead, blue sky as far as the eye could see. _"That would be fine. What is it you would ask?"_

_"I know Kaleniya is not my name, but...Kanitia said it is part of who I am. I would like to...use it as my name until I remember my own. Is this fine?"_ She watched as the young dragoness smiled and laughed. Haasin's body rumbled under her legs, signally his own amusement, though, the male said nothing as his sister answered. _"That would be fine, Kaleniya. It is one of your names and only logical that you might use it."_

Kaleniya nodded, closing her eyes and trying to just settle into the new identity. It didn't really feel exactly right, but it didn't feel wrong either and that was enough. She sighed and looked off into the desert again, thinking she saw a flash of green before they started descending down a sand dune again. _"Kamiseen, where are we going? Kanitia said we were in Harad, but...I don't know where that is."_

_"There are many different places in Arda, Kaleniya. You are in the south, in a place called Harad. It is very different from the northern lands and the people here are much darker of skin, hair and heart. War ravages this place often and Harad has just come back from a war with Gondor, the people of the north. Right now, you are in Near Harad. There is a jungle, the Nrapir, that separates two halves of Harad. Far Harad is on the other side of the jungle. That is where we are going if you still desire it."_

_"I still desire it."_ Right now, there was nothing else she wanted more for in this Far Harad was the dark elf from her dream...and she knew he held more answers that anyone else could give her. She wasn't sure how she knew. She just did.

The three traveled in quiet for some time until the trees of the jungle came into view. Both Haasin and Kamiseen stopped and Kaleniya dismounted, glad for the break. She sat on the sand slowly and sighed. _"What language do the northerners speak?"_ She met the surprised gold eyes of the siblings and is was Haasin who answered, lowering himself to the desert sand, enjoying the warmth. _"The people in the north speak many different languages depending on their race and region, Kaleniya. The Gondorians and the horse-lords speak their own tongues as well as a language called Westron. It is the common tongue of many northerners, the way they communicate with each other. My sister and I only speak it haltingly, though, we understand it just fine. The elves speak two dialects of elven, Sindarin and Quenya, and the dragons speak in the dragon tongue or Westron. Few of our Northern Kin speak the old tongue, Dracon, anymore."_

Kaleniya nodded, thinking she should recognize some of these languages, but unable to. It was frustrating and she turned her mind another topic, just wanting to learn more about that world around her. _"Do the Northern Dragons live like you?"_

Kamiseen snorted, amusement in her eyes._ "No. We have heard that our kin are nine types of dragon and each one different from the next. They live in the cold mountains of the north, underground in a great caverns. Unlike the Kalei, their oldest dragoness do not govern them, rather one member from each of their kind take a role of leadership and they work together to direct their clan."_

Haasin nodded in agreement and then spoke himself. _"While our kind are only desert-bred, the same color with the same desert-like gifts, the nine types of dragons in the north have many different kinds of talent. Their names are Fire, Water, Sky, Earth-"_

_"Messenger, Knowledge, Treasure, Battle and...Shape-shifter." _Kaleniya's voice was soft, whispered and her eyes unfocused as she finished the sentence that male Kalei had begun. Kamiseen moved her head, gaining attention and gold eyes met sky blue. _"You remember?"_ It was a quiet question, but the woman didn't answer. Gold eyes. She knew gold eyes...gold eyes in a black face...a canine face...a feline face...the face of a bird...the face of a dragon...It made no sense! Her hands went to her head as it flared with pain and her eyes shut, trying to block out the image, though, her heart screamed to see it.

The dragoness pulled the woman close with a gentle claw, crooning softly as she waited for the red-head to calm once more. Kaleniya soon pulled away, shaking her head. _"So many thing I do not understand..."_ Haasin bumped her side with his narrow nose, but stood, his ears having caught the sound of something close to the jungle. Kamiseen stood as well and Kaleniya followed the two Kalei, shading her eyes against the glare the sun created on the golden sand. She soon found out that she needn't of bothered for there was little chance she would have missed seeing the great creatures coming toward them. They were huge and gray with trunks and long tusks that curved. And following, close behind the two walking hills were two horses, one a light gray and the other a chestnut of deep red.

Sky blue eyes blinked and then started as both the sand dragons on either side of her growled, the sound both dangerous...and hunter-like. Her hand rested on Haasin's scales and she felt the tell-tale tensing and rolling of muscles long before the male was ready to bound forward. The snapped command exited her mouth without thought and with a confidence she wasn't aware of possessing, but felt was right. Felt familiar. "Daro."

Both dragons froze, looking at her in surprise, but both of them also relaxed, taking the order like great hounds in loyalty to their mistress. Kaleniya touched each of them in a silent thank you, but walked forward on her own, sliding down the sand dune toward the great creatures who were now looking at her, a spark of intelligence in their great eyes. They did not move, but the horses had no such reservation, galloping up before skidding to a halt, nickering in welcome. She pet each of them, feeling memory tug, almost painfully, but not like before. She knew these animals... The gray horse bumped his head against her chest and she smiled slowly. "Mithtal." The stallion snorted and she looked toward the large creatures again, not knowing what they were, but having no doubt that they would not harm her. They knew her.

A trunk came toward her body and the horses skittered away but did not run. Kaleniya touched the offered body-part and looking up into the eyes of the animal knew its name. "Chifican." He was the leader and the other... "Beleg." And Tond. Tond had been killed. _Darkness, heavy noises, roars, the trumpeting of a wounded animal..._ Kaleniya's eyes flew open as she looked back up the sand dune at the two dragons who blended into their surrounding so well that for a moment, she struggled to make them out. They'd killed Tond. Muhamik. Sand-spirits. That was the first night she'd heard that word, but from who? The memory was only a small, fragmented piece of the puzzle, but it gave her comfort and yet more questions, too. She tucked her red hair behind her ear, to distracted to notice anything strange about her own body, just trying to gain some balance with her jumbled mind. She thought she might have gotten some control when the chestnut bumped her arm with his head.

One look, one good look at the stallion had her calm bubble shattered again. "Talagor." Her eyes were wide as she caught the horse's bridal and studied him. Yes, she knew this horse. It belonged with _him_. With the dark elf. Hope rose in her as she looked toward the jungle again. He couldn't be far. He _was_ real. She reacted on a strange instinct that she didn't have time to question, mounting Talagor and giving a piercing whistle to the sand dragons before turning the stallion toward the jungle at and urging him into a gallop. She looked back after a moment, red hair flying like a fiery banner, to see both Haasin and Kamiseen running with fluid, liquid grace and speed across the sand, Mithtal following close behind Talagor and both the Oliphants further behind, but keeping up well with their long legs. Kaleniya couldn't help but laugh as she turned her attention back to the looming green ahead.

She did not remember much, she didn't know any two-legged people like her yet, but she was not alone and to her, right now, that was better than anything.

* * *

The Nrapir Jungle was a wild place of exotic birds, reptiles and mammals. It was also a deadly place of poisons from both vegetation and animals. The humidity, coupled with the natural heat of Harad threatened to suck the air right out of your lungs. The trees were tall, taller than any of the giant animals following her and their leaves, some bigger than a man, blocked out the sunlight. Plants down below grew smaller without the light from above, but no less vibrant, thriving. Strange noises constantly shrieked, cawed and chattered through the tree-tops. Kaleniya could not help but feel like this was wrong.

She'd never been in a place like this before, that much she knew. It was supposed to be quiet at least. Talagor jerked his head nervously, eyes rolling as she urged him forward, both Haasin and Kamiseen slinking on either side of the stallion. Mithtal whinnied from behind, unsure, but eventually following as the giant creatures came up behind him, breaking trees and trampling things underfoot.

Kaleniya put a comforting hand on the horse's neck, whispering softly to him in the dragon tongue, the only language she actually knew. It didn't seem to help the animal as it didn't understand and Talagor gave a small rear and neigh as another shriek from an unknown animal was heard. The woman held on tightly and spoke sharply as the horse came back down. "Daro!" The stallion champed his bit and pranced, but he did not rear again and she realized that the horse understood the elven tongue, for it was elven she'd spoken... Kaleniya suddenly seriously wished she could recall the familiar language, but it seemed determined to hide from her. She sighed and kicked the horse back into a walk. The sky was already darkening and they would have to find a place to shelter for the night.

Kamiseen and Haasin soon found an open spot in the jungle and both dragons settled down with their backs to the foliage in a half circle. Kaleniya dismounted, finding that she didn't need words and it seemed, neither did any of her companions as she came to sit against the dragoness, Both the great animals with trunks lumbered close, lying down as well, breaking many leaves, trees and vines as they did so. Neither seemed to care, making the woman giggled slightly. Both the stallions came to lie quite calmly by the huge walking hills, creating a protective circle around the two-leg they followed.

Kaleniya smiled as she curled, drifting off, feeling safe.

(dream-vision) _Faces, faces she knew but could not put a name to. A white wolf...or was he a man? A silver-haired elf. A bearded, white-haired old man. A gruff-looking short being with a red beard who smiled at her. A man with dark gold hair and beard with tired dark brown eyes, looking at her with love, a two younger men of the same colors next to him. A black-haired, green-black eyed woman with a laughing grin. She was speaking but Kaleniya could not understand her words. A man with dark hair, streaked with gray and even grayer eyes. There was a kingly air about him... An elf with gold hair and sky blue eyes...no, two of them, one older and the other younger. Their expression spoke sadness and worry, but for what, she didn't know. Four curly-haired, short beings who smiled at her, making a well of fondness rise within her heart._

_All these people, she knew that she should know them, but strangely, they didn't intrigue her like the elusive gold-eyed one did. Where was he? Who was he and what was he to her? She didn't know and it was driving her to anger. He was the one who'd evoked such sadness and longing within her, she knew it, but she could not picture his face, his name. Kaleniya pushed the images away impatiently and darkness came over her. It didn't last long as another face came into her mind._

_The male was elven with dark hair and brown eyes. It looked like an older version of her dark elf and suddenly, a voice came into her head, like she was hearing a long-forgotten memory. "Do not be afraid to stretch your Sight. It is the only way it will truly grow." It seemed as if the first sentence was missing a word, but that did not concern her at the moment. Sight? She had Foresight!_ (end dream-vision)

Kaleniya's world went black and she woke with a start, staring up into the canopy, the sound of night all around her. The animals slept and Kamiseen's scales rose and fell in a steady rhythm under her back. Sky blue eyes blinked slowly before she sat up, crossing her legs and moving her hair back thoughtfully.

Foresight. Is that what the older elf had meant? Did she truly have that gift? Kanitia had not mentioned it, but perhaps the dragoness had not known. Was there anyway foresight could help her now, help her get her memory back? Kaleniya laid back down slowly, contemplating the idea. She was not going to try anything yet, some small voice, a strange, but persistent voice was warning her not to attempt anything until she'd found the dark elf. Why? She didn't know.

Kaleniya fell back asleep with questions buzzing around like angry bees in her head and no answers.

* * *

They were approaching the end of the Deep Forest, having traveled it from dawn to now, the late afternoon. Their movements had been swift, seeing as most of the group consisted of four-legged animals. They had crossed the river Inkarwirn with little trouble and Kaleniya was just glad to be getting closer to open spaces again and air that didn't feel wet with every lungful. She kept her eyes open for any signs of life, wondering about the people that lived here. Haasin had told her about the Bjork Urun, the tribe of Haradrim-like people who preyed on the travelers that came through their jungle. Kamiseen had added to her brother's statement, saying that the Bjork Urun feared the Muhamik above every animal, keeping well-clear of the Grey Mountains even when they did venture out of Nrapir. Their respect for the sand dragons was great.

Perhaps that was the reason they were not bothered by the natives. Or maybe it was for another reason entirely. She didn't know. All she knew was that the native's absence and yet knowing they were there didn't sit well with her. Kaleniya was relieved when the golden sand of Far Harad came into view through the trees. The Mûmakil - for that is what Kamiseen had told her they were - let out loud trumpets as they smelled their homeland after many months and the woman snapped at them with her gift unintentionally. **"Krin!"** The Oliphants stopped immediately and Kaleniya was unsure what she'd said or why she'd said it. What she did know was that a unsettled feeling had entered her stomach and her sky blue eyes scanned the desert without knowing why.

_"What is wrong, Kaleniya?" _Haasin looked at the red-head carefully, on her left and Kamiseen did the same on her right, both Kalei ready to defend her if she needed it. Right now, though, they were unsure what was going on and honestly, had no idea what to expect. They'd never been this far away from their home before. Kaleniya shook her head silently, unsure what it was she was sensing. She needed-

Her power flared so unexpectedly that she cried out in surprise, blinking gray eyes as an image swam before her, blurry, but there. _Three men, all of similar facial structure and stature, were struggling in their bonds, yelling - the sound muffled and unclear - to their captors. Green-painted, fur-wearing men with dark skin, hair and eyes, held them fast, their faces closed off and uncaring. One being with silver hair and light blue eyes - one of the elves from her dream! - was struggling more than the rest and as she watched, he was hit in the middle, where old blood still showed, and he crumpled to the ground in agony._

_Kaleniya felt anger stirring, but also confusion. Why were they struggling? She needed to know why they were fighting! The picture before her swam and jumped crazily before steadying as her gift searched for the answer and then gave it to her. The dark-haired elf knelt in the sand with his hands tied behind his back with rawhide, his head low, hair around his face, hiding it from view. His body jolted once more as something heavy, painful was brought down on his back. His clothes were torn and Kaleniya could see the livid bruises that stood out on his light skin, the cuts that still bled._

_The staff raised to strike again, a green-painted man wielding it_...and her vision faded, leaving her looking out into the desert with horror and fury such as she'd never remembered having coursed through her veins. Her eyes were still a stormy gray as she gave an animal, dragon-like shriek and kicked Talagor into a gallop, a gallop like he'd never known as his feet seemed to skim across the sand, not sinking and going faster than he could have ever accomplished alone. Kaleniya's power knew what she wanted and all the animals seemed to feel it, their speeds increasing as well until they were flying across the desert.

* * *

Elrohir clenched his teeth against the cry of pain that wanted to break from his throat as the staff came down once more. His whole body cried out in pain, showing it with every jerk and every tense muscle. He shook and his breath came in shallow draws as he kept any voice of pain inside. Anger burned in him, though, as he watched the enemy hit Eluchon in his wound as the silver-haired elf struggled for his sake. He had tried many times over the last two days to stop the other male from trying to intervene, but the Sindar never listened.

The men had fought at first and still did at the beginning, but there was nothing they could do and after a time, they simply stood or sat in silence, wincing at every blow, their eyes burning with hate and anger for their captors. Faramir looked sick, guilt in his eyes before he closed them. Elrohir wanted to tell the Steward it wasn't his fault, but words escaped him as another blow was landed to his side causing a cracking sensation that brought a sharp, choked cry from his lips as he fell to his side, trying to curl around the injury.

His enemy, the Bjork who had told him he would soon die, smiled in a satisfied way that made the elf shudder with both anger and loathing. The green-painted man started to crouch, but he never completed the action as thunder shook the air. Wait. Not thunder. Roars! Elrohir lifted his eyes from his captor to see two sand-creatures seem to appear out of the desert itself, springing over the head of his enemy and behind Elrohir himself. There was little time to react as the creatures snarled before a more chilling-sounding shriek was heard and a red horse came galloping over the sand dune.

It was the red-haired figure upon his horse's back that captured the elf's attention, though, and he blinked in utter amazement as Arienel leaped off the stallion and came to half stand, half crouch over him, protecting. Her eye were the darkest shade of gray he had ever seen and he could almost feel her shaking with the way her gift was running through her. The Bjork Urun had stepped away from the captives and were now staring at the woman and the Muhamik that seemed to obey her - the sand dragons were still snarling fiercely from either side of her - with undisguised fear and awe. All accept Elrohir's captor. He seemed paralyzed and the dark-haired elf soon realized why as crackles of faint lightning shimmered around the native. Arienel was holding him there.

Her voice came out a hiss, deadly and chilling, speaking first in Haradaic and then in a language he didn't understand. "Siyirn." She bared her teeth, mimicking the sand dragons to her sides. _"Mine."_ The green-painted man's eyes widened as he gave a terrified nod. He was suddenly released and fell over in his haste to get further away from her, from the Sand-spirits with her. Both Haasin and Kamiseen snarled and the male dragon leaped behind the group of natives, preventing them from fleeing into the desert. The Kaleniya would wish to deal with them.

Kaleniya watched as the siblings corralled the green-painted men and her eyes slowly faded back to sky blue, the cross about her neck dying down, the flame flickering out as her power no longer called for its energy. She took a shaky breath and suddenly realized just what she'd done. It had been so sudden! So natural...and she done it for _him_. Kaleniya finally looked down at the elf she crouched over and her eyes avoided his as she untied his wrists, anger coming to her all over again at how tight they were, about how badly his back was bruised and cut. A sound of relief came from the dark elf as his hands were finally undone and that was when his brown eyes finally met her own sky blue.

Kaleniya backed up instantly at the intensity she saw in him, unsure and the elf looked like she had struck him. "Arienel?" Her eyes widened and she started speaking, wanting him to understand now that it was apparent he knew her. _"I am sorry. I do not remember you. I want to, but I do not. I know I should remember, but..."_ The dark elf now looked even more confused and almost panicked as the words poured from her mouth and Kaleniya suddenly realized that he couldn't understand her anymore than she could understand anyone else. She looked away in frustration and stood, walking swiftly for the others who were still tied. She knew things were about to get confusing and complicated, and she would rather face them with a clearer head, with a calmness she didn't yet feel. In fact, she was still shaking slightly from what she'd done, the sheer fury she'd felt for someone she didn't even remember.

Elrohir watched Arienel as she walked away and crouched to untie the men, silent toward them even when both Faramir and Eluchon spoke to her, asking if she was well. The dark-haired elf moved slowly, his hand over his ribs, barely feeling the pain. He felt almost numb. She was before him, real, he didn't doubt that, but...it wasn't Arienel. Something was wrong. She hadn't said one word he could understand and when she looked at him, there was no recognition. Elrohir finally gained his feet and winced as his body made its objections known. Arienel looked over quickly, as if she sensed his pain and he watched as, while she still didn't look like she knew him, something like concern or caring passed through her sky blue eyes. Eyes he'd missed more than he could say. She walked back toward him and seemed to hesitate before taking his arm and pushing him down gently. The son of Elrond sat, but continued to hold her gaze, trying to make sense of the wrongness around her, around them.

"Arienel? What is wrong?"

Kaleniya sighed and bit her lip. He was speaking again, asking her something she could not answer and it frustrated her. She felt drawn to this elf, she felt like...well, like she wanted him to embrace her or that she should be relieved to see him...or something. Instead there was just this emptiness where she KNEW something should be. She looked toward Kamiseen with pleading. _"Do you speak his language?"_ The dragoness took a momentary look at the Bjork Urun, but her brother gave a small growl, indicating he had them under control. The sand dragoness came over to the red-haired woman and looked at the dark-haired elf who looked between the two of them with confusion and worry, a quiet sadness starting to form in his brown eyes. Kamiseen addressed the one she followed. _"He asks you what is wrong."_

_"Will you tell him I don't remember him, but..."_ She wasn't sure what more to say, but the Kamiseen seemed to understand and turned her gold eyes to the male. Elrohir's attention snapped to the dragoness as she started speaking in halting Westron, mixing with the dragon tongue, her accent heavy but understandable. "Elf, my name is _Kamiseen_. I..._understand_...do know that you are...not knowing..._confused_...about this. Kaleniya does not..._remember_...know you. She does see you, but does not know you. She wants to know you."

It took a moment, weeding out the dragon tongue and just understanding what certain words really meant, but Elrohir soon had it figured out and his face drained of color as his brown eyes found sky blue. Eyes that didn't show any recognition of him, though, they did hold apology and an anxiousness he was now starting to notice. She didn't remember him, didn't even remember how to speak his languages. What had happened in that desert? The dark-haired elf wasn't sure what to do. Cry or scream? Take her in his arms or avoid touching? She didn't know him. He love her, had missed her, wanted to hold her and never let her go...and she didn't even know who he was or what they'd been through. Elrohir was saved the awkwardness for a short time as Eluchon came over with a pack. The silver-haired elf had heard what the dragoness had said, and while he was shocked and wanted answers, Elrohir's injuries had to be seen to first.

Kaleniya bit her lip and stood, going to stand by Kamiseen as her dark elf was taken care of, his eyes never leaving her. _Her_ dark elf. The phrase, the possessiveness, even in her mind didn't bother her. It didn't seem strange. Only the fact that she didn't know exactly what he was to her was strange. Knowing that he was _hers_ was not. She finally looked away from the male and toward the group of Bjork Urun. The green-painted men looked back, held at bay by Haasin who looked perfectly smug as he kept them in place with bared teeth and growls, his gold eyes glowing. Kaleniya couldn't help but smile as she approached and the natives seemed to relax slightly at her expression. The expression was not one of anger anymore and the great female Muhamik that followed at her right side didn't look hostile, though, they did not let that fool them. The Muhamik were swift creatures, quick to anger and to be feared. And this woman with fire-hair commanded them, walking with them without fear. The Bjork Urun were not about to make her angry, either.

Sky blue eyes regarded the men silently, unsure what she felt. There was still anger in her for the native who had struck the dark elf, but the others? She had no quarrel against them. She had no fight with anyone that she could remember and these men did not feel evil, just different. Kaleniya started to open her mouth to speak to the Kalei siblings when a trumpet was heard and the Oliphants finally caught up, announcing their presence. She smiled as Kamiseen looked annoyed. The woman sighed. _"What should I do? Can you not ask them why they captured these..._Anrarhin_?"_ The word just slipped out, as many words had started to and Kaleniya paid it no mind other than to remember it and its meaning.

Haasin eyed the Bjork Urun and spoke in Haradaic, his voice clipped by more than just the language. The leader of the natives stepped forward with respect, more green symbols painted on him than the rest, his hair shaved along the sides of his head, leaving only a long streak of black, clumped hair at the top of his head to fall down his back where it was secured at his neck by rawhide. He was the only one with this style, the rest of the men leaving their hair unbound and unshaven. His reply was spoken with dignity and firmness and Haasin met Kaleniya's eyes as he translated for her. _"He says that the Northerners were trespassing through the Nrapir, that they are not supposed to come this far south. He said his warriors attacked them and took these ones captive to take them to Cjornark, their main city, where they will be judged."_

Kaleniya nodded, but her eyes had hardened and her voice was soft, dangerous, though, she didn't even know that about herself._ "Ask him why he let one of his warriors beat the Elf."_ The Bjork Urun and even the Kalei might not have understood what the quietness of her voice meant, but Elrohir did and though he could not understand what was being said, he KNEW Arienel. Eluchon helped him stand without protest, the silver-haired elf's eyes narrowed as he, too, watched the strange proceedings. The red-haired woman started slightly, but didn't move away when the dark-haired elf came to her side, just a little behind her. His presence comforted her. Eluchon took up presence behind Elrohir and Faramir came forward to stand on her right - Kamiseen allowing him to come between her and the red-head - as the leader of the group. They all awaited an answer that would be translated into the dragon tongue for Kaleniya and into Westron by Nazir - who was behind Faramir - for the Northern men and elves.

The Bjork Urun leader answered without hesitation, knowing the action had angered the fire-haired one, but that lies might anger her even more. The chilling blue of her eyes was like nothing he'd ever seen, being like the deep waters of the oasis or the sky, not like the frothing sea, pale color of the silver-haired one's light blue eyes. It was almost difficult to hold her gaze, both innocent and full of simmering fury. Haasin and Nazir both translated what the leader spoke. _"He says that until they are judged, the Northerners are no better than slaves and have been treated as such. The other Northern men caused no trouble, not even the strange silver one, but the dark one did, refusing to do as he was told. It was Romjin that claimed possession of the dark elf and so it was within his power to decide what to do with him. Romjin chose to punish his slave for disobedience."_

Kaleniya eyes swam gray and she closed them, jaw clenched, feeling the swirling storm of anger in her middle, her gift as it came forth at her unintentional call. He had been beaten, punished because he refused to obey another. She didn't know she'd growled low or made fists until gentle fingers touched her face. Sky blue eyes snapped open to meet brown as Elrohir turned her face toward his and shook his head slowly. "Do not, Mell. I am fine. Calm down." He spoke to her as he always had, with patience and love, and Kaleniya suddenly understood as Kamiseen translated the words for her quietly, omitting nothing. Not even Mell, Beloved. The realization of what he felt for her, what he could be to her, made her cheeks redden almost as much as her hair and she looked away quickly, confused. Her power had calmed, though, and for that she was grateful as she met the Bjork Urun leader's eyes and then found the eyes of the warrior, Romjin.

_"I forgive you the action taken against what was never yours to harm, but mine to care for. If you ever touch my elf again, I will kill you." _She said it with little anger, just promise and as Haasin related the message to the native, Nazir took what the sand dragon said and told the Northerners. Elrohir found his heart giving a surge of hope at her words. She had turned away from him a moment before, seeming uncomfortable, but she had not denied that he was hers...and perhaps that she was his? The dark-haired elf looked over at Faramir as the man spoke. "We would leave these people on peaceful terms." He looked at the sand-colored dragon across from him, over the heads of the natives. "Would you tell them that we meant them no harm and that we hope to make peace between their people and ours. That is why we travel to Cjornark now." He waited as Haasin spoke once more and watched as the leader of the painted natives shook his head in a disbelieving way, but spoke.

"He says he does not think peace will come between the North and the South, but that he wants no more quarrel with you this day. You travel with the Mûmakil, you are under the protection of the Muhamik and the power of the Muhaniret, a thing they have never encountered before. They wish to depart in peace with you this day."

* * *

The next hour was a slightly confusing and awkward one for everyone. The two stallions, the Oliphants and Nazir seemed to be the only ones unaffected as they settled in the sand, the sky darkening overhead and two fires having already been built from the wood taken from the jungle by the Bjork Urun. The natives had departed swiftly, having no desire to anger the sand dragons that stood with the Northerners or the Muhaniret, and everyone had relaxed somewhat after their departure. Bergil and Derufin were already asleep, glad for the rest and for the knowledge that they would be well-guarded. They had been unsure of the dragons at first, but looking at Arienel and remembering that she was the Amlug-nerthril, the bonded of a black dragon, their fear had evaporated.

Both Haasin and Kamiseen had explained exactly what was going on with Kaleniya/Arienel to the best of their ability, starting with when they had found her in the desert to now, how she knew their language - the dragon tongue - but no other, how she seemed to remember things vaguely and only in spurts and they told the group, in halting Westron, that they would not be leaving the Kaleniya. The two Kalei now lay comfortably in the sand, seeming to disappear as twilight approached, with their head on each other's back scales. Kamiseen was ready to translate anything Kaleniya might say.

The red-haired woman sat by the fire with Eluchon to one side, a small distance around the fire and Elrohir seated directly beside her. Faramir sat across the flames. All three males regarded her with mixed expressions that made her finally sigh and frown in a familiar way that made them hide smiles. _"What?"_ At Kamiseen's translation, Elrohir looked down at his hands before looking back up at her, his eyes piercing her own. "Your name is Arienel. You have many others as well. Duindes is your Father-name. Kaia your heart-name among your Rohirrim family. The people of Gondor call you Amlug-nerthril. You are the Eldanarë, Kaleniya to the dragons and Brethil to your father's people. The Bjork Urun call you Muhaniret. I call you Mell." As the dragoness relayed this to the woman, the dark-haired elf held Arienel's eyes, watching as no recognition came, but curiosity did. He continued without prompt, speaking of her families, telling her the names of Ethon, Edonar, Edinon, Legolas, Thranduil and Lohinon, the one brother who had died. He told her how they met, the war she'd been in, small stories that she should know and larger events that even Harad would have heard about. Nothing made those sky blue eyes light up with understanding as Kamiseen translated.

Kaleniya finally spoke, placing her hand on his arm. _"I am sorry. I do not remember any of this. I want to, but I cannot."_

Elrohir nodded and in his eyes, she saw an emotion that made her warm from her head to her toes, and a blush crept onto her face. "I know you do not remember, but I would tell you anyway." She merely nodded and listened to him once more, listened to her life as if to a story, scarcely daring to believe some of the things he told her. And yet...she had to trust they were real for looking in his brown eyes, she couldn't make herself believe that he would lie to her. Whoever he was...he wouldn't lie to her. Both Faramir and Eluchon had gone to sleep long before Elrohir ever mentioned Morroch. He wasn't sure why, but he had been referring to him as 'the dragon'. Now that he thought about it, perhaps that was because he was scared how she would react - or not - hearing about the shape-shifter.

The dark-haired elf came about the question simply. "Arienel, do you remember the name Morroch?" The reaction was instant as sky blue eyes dilated in the flickering light and her face grew pale. Her eyes suddenly swam gray and Elrohir swallowed, unsure what she would see, but hoping.

_...Her smile widened as her fingers ran gently over the black muzzle under her hand. Warmth spread from her fingers right up her arm and then seemed to engulf her body before fading. The stallion appeared to have felt something as well because the tension had drained out of his stance, gold eyes glazing slightly before he raised his head once more, backing away. The young woman had to wonder at the pang of loss as she watched the horse gallop off into the darkness once more..._

_...She groaned, turning over and looking up at the worried gold eyes that looked down at her. She glared and coughed, sitting up slowly. "You crazed cow! You could have killed me!" The horse snorted and side-stepped away at her tone, but didn't leave. The young woman continued to glare as she checked her sore body over for injuries before standing. She looked back the way they'd come to see a rider approaching quickly... _

_...The young woman watched Morroch for a time, studying him as her thoughts ran in sleepy circles. He was different and strange, yes, but hadn't she already known that? He was still talking wasn't he? And that didn't bother her. Why should his age or what he was bother her? She smiled and curled slightly, getting more comfortable. "You're still Morroch. You're still my friend. I don't care about the rest." Her eyes drifted closed and this time they didn't open again as her mind succumbed to sleep..._

_...**"Morroch, how are you? Can you hold them?"**_

_The voice that answered was angry, tired and almost sounded hoarse. **"There are too many, Kaia."** The young woman glanced over to see the black dragon kill a group of at least three Uruk-hai with his powerful jaws, but even as he did, more seeped around his body, pouring in. Many tried to hack at his scales, only to have their sword bounce off and a large tail come to snap their necks with a side-sweep. The dragon roared, causing a momentary retreat by some of the creatures, but they seemed to realize no more fire was forthcoming and were getting bolder..._

_...Morroch stirred, feeling her restlessness and opened one gold eye to frown at her in his feline way. "It is hard to sleep when your thoughts are tumbling about like a rock-slide in my head." The young elleth grinned and pet his head while he sat up and stretched. "I know. I am sorry, but I need to move." It was the only warning she gave before standing, making the black cat jump to the ground with an offended air. She chuckled at his glare, starting to walk aimlessly just to do something. Morroch hissed, but followed, weaving between her legs for the intended purpose of being as big a hindrance as possible. The red-haired female was more than irritated by the fourth almost-fall and glared down at the innocent-blinking cat, picking him up._

_**"Warg."** she snapped._

_**"Orc."** was the quick retort..._

_...Sky blue eyes blinked. "What did you talk about?" She didn't bother keeping the nerves, excitement, uncertainty or anything else out of her tone. Morroch could already feel the emotions going through her mind even if he wasn't actively trying to read her thoughts. The shape-shifter's tongue came out lazily as did his words. He was clearly enjoying this. "We talked about you." The black wolf yelped as he was suddenly almost-tackled by a red fury. The canine's laughter rang out as the female grabbed his head - without intent to harm - and shook it back and forth._

_"You great warg! Tell me plainly!"_

_"Fine!" The wolf pulled his head from her grasp and stood on the bed, shaking his body out as the female waited, pulling his tail impatiently. Morroch grinned in his wolfish way as he laid down once more..._

_...Morroch winced as his rider threw the tent flap back and pinned him with a glare so harsh he felt as if his fur was being ripped off. "Morroch." She gritted the name between her teeth and the canine's tail went between his legs as a whine escaped him._

_"Sorry."..._

_...She found herself in a warm place. The walls were soft and pulsed red, gold and a dark orange in color. The place was overall comforting, but the elleth hardly noticed any of this as her attention was fixed upon the black dragon curled up on the soft ground, grinning at her with sharp teeth and blinking the sleep from his gold eyes._**"Have you come to lead me home?"**_ he asked with a teasing lilt. The female smiled, her heart filled with joy and no longer empty. _**"Yes, you great warg."**

_Morroch's laugh was deep and happy as he stood up and nuzzled her shoulder. _**"Good, I was getting impatient waiting for you, orc."**_ His rider hugged his neck tightly as she came forward, sniffling. As they separated, the elleth's attention was drawn to a scene playing out on the wall behind her friend. Her gray eyes watched with interest and Morroch turned his head to see what she saw..._

_...Morroch licked his muzzle one last time, tasting the meat on his tongue and leaped on to the bed with his rider. He circled a few times and then laid his head on her hip as she settled on her side. "I haven't been that full in a long time." the elleth's laughter rang in the room and the two drifted off to sleep, happy..._

_...The elleth and the shape-shifter's heads snapped up to see a fell beast in the sky, circling and clearly trying to provoke. Morroch growled, a sound that startled the female until she realized that the animal under her was no longer a horse. The black creature she now rode had giant eagle-like wings, but a cat body and the end of his slim tail sported feathers. A white smudge adorned his nose. The cat-creature stood much taller than the stallion under her a moment ago had. The shape-shifter looked back at her in question and the elleth clenched her teeth. "Fly."..._

_...A snarl came from Morroch as the dragon clawed an opponent. It was more for his own frustration than to scare the enemy. He couldn't use fire without first ingesting rock and they both knew it. The elleth's failed fire and his own inability to help angered the shape-shifter. The elleth had to agree with his sentiment as she blocked a downward thrust from a Morgul blade and struck out with her own, lightning from the darkened sky striking the fell beast the Black Rider rode upon. It shrieked, disengaging and she breathed a sigh of temporary relief as Morroch twisted away, making even more room between them. The shape-shifter turned to the left and the red-haired female caught a glimpse of something approaching in the sky. She focused her attention on it hurriedly and her eyes widened as she saw fully what it was that was winging its way toward them..._

_...She smacked the shape-shifter over the head. Hard. **"What were you DOING!"** Morroch merely blinked, not looking ashamed in the least. **"He is fun to talk with."** The elleth stared at him before shutting her eyes and rubbing her temples. **"This is like your rivalry with Gimli, isn't it? Morroch, this elf is so different from the dwarf. I don't think it was to do this."**_

_The winged-cat sighed. **"I know, but I think it is too late now."** He understood his rider's worry, but he couldn't help but like the challenge Glorfindel represented. He didn't have anything against the elf, in fact, he was sure if they could get past their differences than they might get along. It was just the fact that the Balrog-slayer seemed to already dislike him that bothered Morroch and he felt no guilt in taking some amusement in the situation. He looked up at her with innocent gold eyes. **"I'll try not to vex the elf, too much."**_

_She just groaned under her breath in frustration. This was going to end badly, she knew it..._

_...Neither the elleth or the shape-shifter spoke as they laid on the bed, one looking at the ceiling, the other looking at the wall. They were not without communication, though, as their minds simply melded, curling in and around each other, listening and searching. They had nothing to hide and even if they did, they had long ago learned how to share and how to keep to themselves certain emotions and thoughts. The elleth glanced at the black wolf and her voice was quiet even mind to mind._

_**"You are leaving soon."** It wasn't a question and the canine licked her wrist gently and then rested his head on her arm. **"Not for another three weeks or so. Do not fret about it, Ainarë."**_

_The elleth sat up and the wolf's head raised with her movement. She tucked red head behind her head and sighed, looking at him with sky blue eyes that held sadness, fear and frustration. **"Morroch, we cannot avoid talking about this and hope it goes away. You are going to leave me."**_

_Gold eyes watched her face, but the canine's mind searched hers and he whined, laying his head in her lap, curling close. The female laid her head on his, fighting scared tears. **"I am going to miss you."**_

_**"I will come back. I will not leave you."**_

_The red-haired female sat up and stroked his head gently.** "What if you find a mate, have children? What then?"** They both knew of the vision she'd had and the shape-shifter truly had to think about an answer. He finally spoke and she listened patiently, truly wanting an answer, comfort. **"I will visit you and your children and you will visit me and mine."** The black wolf lifted his head and warm gold eyes met damp sky blue. **"You are my bonded, Arienel. That will not change. You are part of me and I of you. I could not leave you even if I tried."**..._

_...They stood in front of the Gates of the Palace, by the Forest River. Neither wanted to be the first to say good-bye. Neither wanted to take the painful step. The female's body shook as she hugged the black dragon's neck, reluctant to ever let go. Morroch's tail was curled around her waist and he appeared of the same sentiment. The bonded pair held each other's gaze and it was with purpose that they touched forehead to large nose, eyes closing._

_**"You will be in my heart. My mind will be open to yours. I will answer your call. I will not forget."** They said it together, in perfect sync and the elleth felt hot tears trail down her face, felt Morroch's keening sound in the back of his throat, fighting to come free. They had not known parting would be this hard and for a moment, neither of them could remember why they were doing it. The thought faded, however, and with painful slowness, the two separated..._

Each memory, each image passed through her mind in a blur until gray eyes cleared to sky blue once more. Morroch. She remembered Morroch! She didn't remember the reason for many of the circumstances in the images or the other people mentioned or even where they were, but she remembered her shape-shifter and the feeling of remembrance, the feeling of knowing something, of having that empty place filled, the place that hurt...it was more than she could handle without tears of joy and laughter spilling from her. She remembered Morroch. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, smiling and squeezing the hands holding hers. Sky blue eyes flew open and looked up with surprise. She was in the dark elf's arms and he was looking down at her with concern, but also the beginning of a smile, realizing that she must have seen something good to react thus. He looked reluctant to let her go - even when her slight movement brought pain to his ribs - but when she moved to sit up and put some distance between them, he did so.

Kaleniya...no. Arienel. She was Arienel. She had told Morroch she would not forget and she had, but she would not forget again. She would try to understand the person she had been. Arienel settled in the sand and looked into brown eyes that watched her once more, and spoke with a smile. _"I remember Morroch."_ The male smiled as Kamiseen translated, but the female wasn't done and she seemed to study him for a long moment before gathering the courage to simply ask the questions that had plagued her since she'd 'seen' him. _"What is your name and what are you to me, what am I to you?"_

The dark-haired elf looked down and took a breath. This was stranger than he was allowing himself to feel. "My name is Elrohir and I...we are betrothed. I love you." Brown eyes came up to hold sky blue eyes, eyes that had widened considerably. Eyes that held fear, confusion, hope and question. Elrohir spoke softly, meaning every word he said as he looked at her, grateful beyond belief to have her back at all. "I still love you."

* * *

**Review so I can get writing and hopefully Arienel can get more of her memory back! :D**


	12. Hûl

**Disclaimer:** I own the world and everything Tolkien created!...or **_not_**.

Italic is dragon tongue or Haradaic. Normal type is Westron.

Haradaic (yes there is a LOT in this chapter! Again, this language is ENTIRELY made-up)

_Harlarink_ = South Flow Water

_Rur Qura esn Eru! Harkiw hyin akr nipra borc? _= The Gift of Eru! Where did you get that?

_Nremesirn_ = Red Wall Coiled/ Coiled Red Wall

_Bjorkhara_ = Green South

_Citroprn_ = Blue Shine

_Gretyn_ = Slow One

_Rur Trun Wirn _= The Small Snake

_Zasik_ = A type of wild bird, only found in this jungle

_Inhartwin_ = Black Weapon

_Xanrewuq_ = Guardian Bird

_Lovirark_ = Brown Tree

_Anrarhin_ = White one(s)

* * *

**_Hûl ~ Encouragement_****  
**

"She remembers nothing?"

Faramir's question brought a sigh from Elrohir and the dark-haired elf merely nodded. It had been a long night for him, even after Arienel went to sleep and the son of Elrond was quieter than usual, keeping his eyes on the red hair of the woman riding slightly before them. Arienel was on Kamiseen, the dragoness refusing the task of bearing anyone else. Unlike Haasin, who was caring Faramir with little complaint, the female desert dragon was against such a thing as bearing strangers. The male dragon had explained to Arienel that it was merely a matter of status. Female Kalei were the decision-makers and leaders of the Tribe. Kamiseen would not give up that honor for anyone but the Kaleniya.

The entire group was on the move once more, rising early that morning and making their way further south, keeping the river Harlarink - a small river that branched out from the Inkarwirn River to flow south to the cities and villages - to their left shoulders. They could not see it from such a great distance, but both Nazir and the Kalei assured the group that the river was there. Nazir, Bergil and Derufin were riding one of the great Oliphants, the one Arienel called Chifican. They had mentioned - with Kamiseen's help - their dilemma of not having enough mounts to Arienel and she had just given them a look of pure amusement before calling Chifican over with a whistle. The Mûmakil had come to her like a great hound and the red-head had smiled at them as she pet the large trunk, her message clear. It had only taken some simple commands - she remembered the Haradaic words from her memories of Morroch - to direct Chifican in bearing the three men.

The two Oliphants now followed their mistress faithfully as she stayed ahead of them on Kamiseen. Elrohir and Eluchon had regained their horses and now rode Mithtal and Talagor at the end of the procession with Haasin and Faramir. The four males kept an eye on the females in their group, three unwilling to lose Arienel and one looking out for both his sister and the Kaleniya.

Faramir looked side-long at Elrohir and then at Eluchon, looking for more information. The silver-haired elf provided it. He may have looked like he was sleeping last night, but in truth, he'd merely been being discreet while listening. He was only slightly ashamed about this and smiled slightly as he answered the man's question. "Arienel only remembers Morroch, the rest of her mind is a complete blank. She does not even know the Western or Elven tongue. Why do you ask?" Eluchon kept his eyes on Faramir, ignoring he look Elrohir gave him when the dark-haired elf realized the Sindar had been listening in on the conversation last night.

"I merely wonder if this might be an advantage instead of a hindrance."

Brown and light blue eyes blinked at him and the Steward smiled, looking toward Arienel's back. "We are trying to establish peace with a people that have been our enemies for years and we all know that it is not going to be easy. More than blood has been spilled on either side of these wars. There is now hatred and suspicion from both sides, even among us, but Arienel...she is the enemy of none. She hates no one, bears no person any ill-will and she has no reason not to want peace instead of war."

Elrohir felt like he'd been knocked over the head with something heavy and his eyes snapped to the one he loved. He'd been - silently - pleading with Eru to know why she'd suffered this loss of memory, why everything seemed to be so hard for them. Now the dark-haired elf was suddenly struck with a truth he'd known for years, but forgot often: Eru's will was perfect. There was nothing his Creator was not aware of, nothing He was surprised about. His Song was complete from beginning to end and nothing was going to change it. Not even Melkor had been able to thwart his Creator's will and timing. What Elrohir needed to remember was that to him, Arienel's memory loss might be a difficult and sad thing, but to his Creator...maybe there was a bigger picture. Maybe there was a reason this had happened now. The dark-haired elf found himself smiling. "I think you might be right, Faramir."

Eluchon nodded thoughtfully and looked at the other two males. "We need to explain what is going on to her if this is going to work." So far they had told the elleth little about what they were doing out here in the desert and she hadn't asked.

"We need to remember that Arienel is still Arienel as well, Eluchon. She has to want to do this for it to work. From what I've seen, she is not one to be pushed into doing something against her will." Faramir's words made the silver-haired elf nod and Elrohir spurred his stallion ahead to catch up to the red-head, drawing up alongside the dragon she rode upon. Talagor danced nervously by the meat-eater, but the dark-haired elf held the chestnut stallion steady as he looked up into sky blue eyes.

Arienel smiled softly at Elrohir, feeling both warmed and nervous under his gaze. He had said he loved her, that he still loved her and she hadn't known how to respond. She still didn't know how to respond, but she couldn't say she disliked hearing the words from his mouth. Maybe that was what frightened her more than anything. She didn't know her own mind. She felt things without knowing why and the only people she had to talk to about these feelings...were the people she had the feelings about. Arienel took a subtle, but steadying breath as she looked down at the dark elf and spoke in the only language she knew._ "Is something wrong?"_

Kamiseen translated her question, continuing to lope across the sand and Elrohir shook his head, looking away and giving her some relief from his intense brown eyes. She felt both lost without them and yet grateful at the same time. The dragoness gave her his response as he said it. "No, nothing is wrong, but I do have something to ask of you. Would you be willing to help us make peace with Harad? The King of Gondor wishes to have no more war with this land, but we expect a struggle at the very least with the people here."

A red eyebrow rose and the expression was so familiar that Elrohir couldn't help but grin. The circumstance they were in was strange, but it would seem that their relationship was almost familiar. It was as if they were starting to get to know each other all over again and yet one of them was already used to the other's ways. _"What do you want me to do about this? I am willing to help, but I..."_ She smiled fully, amused and relaxed a bit in his presence. _"I need some details if I am to know what is required, Ro."_ She blinked in alarm as the dark elf went pale and stared at her after Kamiseen had translated her words. Had she said something wrong?

Elrohir searched her eyes quickly and then swallowed as he willed is heart to calm. There was no recognition in those eyes. It had merely been a subconscious thing. Still, it was encouraging and he spoke quietly. "You merely surprised me, Mell. I did not expect you to call me that name."

_"Is it the wrong name?"_ She wished he would stop making her blush! Every time he called her 'Beloved' she felt her cheeks flame and a warmth spread through her chest. She didn't even need Kamiseen to translate it to know what it meant. The elleth looked down at her hands, resting them on Kamiseen's hot scales to avoid his eyes as he answered.

"No, it is not the wrong name. I like the name very much." Elrohir wanted her to look at him again, but something told him she would not and he spoke once more instead. "Faramir has suggested that we tell you what we plan to do and see what you think." He was trying to ease into the details, but the son of Elrond found himself suddenly under a very innocent and yet intelligent sky blue gaze. Arienel could sense he wasn't saying something and she wasn't going to let him get away with it. _"That is not what you want. You want me to do something. What is it?"_

Elrohir shook his head with a small smile. This was the Arienel he knew. She might not remember herself, but it seemed impossible for her to be anyone else regardless. "Arienel, we are not sure what is going to happen once we arrive in Cjornark, but we knew we would need you before and we know we will need you now. You are the Guardian of Gondor and your word will add weight to Gondor's request for peace. You have always had a way with leaders anyway, Mell."

Arienel nodded slowly as Kamiseen related the words to her and stared out into the desert. For some strange reason, she no longer felt confused about her memory loss or even about who she was. It was as if finding Elrohir had erased any and all fear of the unknown. She trusted him in a way she trusted no one else in their group. Not even the Kalei came close to what she felt for the dark elf. His very presence made her feel both out of control and safe. She wasn't sure what to make of him, but what he made her feel...Arienel wasn't about to leave his side. The prospect of speaking to a Haradrim Chieftain didn't worry her. She had nothing to fear from these people, no enemies here and...for an odd reason, she knew she was immune from harm now. With the body of a dragon under her legs and noting the way the Bjork Urun had acted toward her, Arienel had no doubts that she was not going to be taken lightly by the rulers here.

She spoke slowly, thinking._ "The King of Gondor wants to make peace with Harad. What words of trust did he extend to the Haradrim? Perhaps you do not want these people attacking Gondor, but what assurance have the Haradrim that Gondor will not strike out against them for past wrongs or in mistake?"_

Elrohir frowned, unsure. The question had taken him off-guard and he now called back to Faramir. The man joined them after a moment, Haasin slowly is sprint to an easy lope beside his sister. The dark-haired elf spoke Arienel's words to the Steward and the hazel-eyed man looked thoughtful. "In truth, Elessar gave no words of assurance for this situation. Gondor has never attacked Harad in the past. It has always been they who attacked us."

_"It may seem unlikely, but it is a possibility and one you should have an answer for. I suspect that these might be the type of questions the Haradrim would ask. Kamiseen tells me they are a warrior people. Would they not be suspicious of an enemy wanting peace so suddenly after a recent war?"_ Arienel wasn't sure where the logic came from, but she could clearly see the problem of it in her head. Faramir nodded, looking impressed and smiled. "I take this to mean that you are willing to help?"

A flash of something crossed sky blue eyes and the elleth raised a brow, speaking without thought. _"When have I not been willing to help?"_

* * *

Arienel heard the shouts before she saw the attackers. It was late afternoon and the Peace Delegation had slowed their pace in the hot sun, reserving the animal's energy for later in the evening despite the fact that they could see one of the smaller cities in the distance, the sand shimmering off the distant sand-rock walls like water. The red-haired elleth had almost started to doze on Kamiseen's back, looking ahead, lolled by the smooth gait of the dragoness, when she thought she heard voices...distant voices. Her sky blue eyes snapped open about the same time the Kalei under her stopped with a savage growl, stiff in the legs, ear-flaps open and whip-like tail raised like a scorpion. Haasin had adopted the same pose and the stallions under the elves danced and neighed in alarm.

The Oliphants did not seem worried, but Arienel could see that their ears were titled open to catch the sounds coming over the sand dunes, interested in a way she didn't like. Nazir shouted the warning first as he and the two Gondorians looked at over the sand rise, unable to leave the great creature's back to come down and help. The group didn't understand Nazir's words and they simply listened to the warning in their guide's voice, and drew their weapons accordingly. Arienel found that her hands and arms, her body knew the shape and skill of her bone-handled short-sword even if she wasn't truly aware of how to use it. She was grateful for the small blessing as the defenders of the city came galloping over the hill on sand-furred creatures with humps that ran with an odd gait and strange calling sounds. Their riders gave war whoops and were dressed in desert-garb, wielding curved and deadly swords.

Arienel was aware that Elrohir had come up beside her in a vague way as the two groups met with violence. There had to be at least twenty men on the strange animals against six of them - if she counted the two dragons and left out the three men stuck on the Mûmakil and unable to help - and she watched with a growing anger as the males from each group clashed together, swords drawn and trying to take each others lives. Kamiseen hadn't moved and Arienel felt like everything was moving slowly as she looked down at her blade.

Peace. They were coming here to make peace. So why were they killing? How was this going to help? How did it make any sense? Her sky blue eyes snapped up, suddenly clear and going gray a she slipped her short-sword back into its sheath. Kanitia had said she had lacked faith and that she had hesitated to use the gift she was given. Arienel was not going to hesitate anymore. Not if she could help by acting. She thrust her hand out with purpose, trusting that the need she felt would be used by her power. The wind picked up swiftly, pulled by her call and the sand started to swirl around both enemy and friend. It was soon so thick that no one could see, breath clearly, much less hack at each other with blades.

The elleth opened her eyes after two minute's time, enough to let her lesson sink in before releasing the wind and sand. It fell around the men as they coughed and tried to blink the sand from their eyes. They were covered in it and the only being that seemed happy with this was Haasin, the Kalei was grinning up at his sister and Arienel as Faramir coughed up sand on his back. Arienel's eyes seeped blue, but gray tinged them as she spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, her words translated into Westron by Kamiseen and Haradaic by Haasin.

_"There will be no bloodshed today. We came here in peace and we will continue on in peace. There is no need for death when we are not enemies in anything more than name." _These Haradrim lived many hundred miles from Gondor, they probably had never left Far Harad and yet they attacked the Anrarhin, the white ones, simply because they were from the North. It was beyond stupid to Arienel. Here were men who had no real quarrel with each other, ready to kill one another.

The elves and Faramir looked around in surprise when no one moved. The three males knew she was right, but that didn't mean the Haradrim would listen...right? It would appear that the dark-skinned men were too stunned to move as they looked upon the fire-haired woman. She was now standing by a Muhamik, having dismounted and they swallowed, suddenly very unsure if they'd made the right choice in attacking this group of Anrarhin. They were unsure about the power they had just witnessed and they all knew the wrath of the Muhamik. If this woman rode upon one... One Haradrim man stepped forward and knelt slowly, starting to speak in his native tongue. Arienel didn't understand a word of it, but she didn't have to as Kamiseen spoke in her ear quietly.

_"He says that they did not mean to anger you and that he pleads your forgiveness. They did not know the Anrarhin were protected by the Muhamik and they do not want to go against what you have said. He asks how they can make amends with the Anrarhin."_

There was a long silence. The Haradrim waited for the verdict from the fire-haired being while the elves and men wondered how Arienel would handle the situation, wondering if they would need to help her. When the female spoke, it was in a firm, calm voice that even if the Haradrim couldn't understand for the language she spoke, they could hear her intent plain enough. _"Tell him that I want him to stand. I am not one to be knelt to. Tell him if he would make amends with the Anrarhin than the Haradrim will refrain from attacking us again and that they will send word of our progress to Cjornark. We mean them no harm."_

The Haradrim leader stood at her command and he looked at the elves and light-skinned men for a long moment, taking in their now sheathed weapons, the Oliphants standing calmly behind them, three men upon one of their large backs and then at the Muhamik that bore both an Anrarhin man and the fire-being, the Muhaniret, herself. The dark-skinned man cast a glance at his own people, noting the sand that still covered their desert clothing and skin, their black hair. They would not soon forget the unnatural sandstorm that had been called by the Muhaniret. His black eyes met sky blue, even from a distance. Kamiseen translated his words faithfully. _"He says, you say that you have come in peace. How are we to know your words are true? We have never had peace with the Anrarhin."_

Arienel smiled slightly and she walked down the sand dune with the dragoness toward the Haradrim. The leader stepped back nervously as she neared, but did not retreat completely to his credit. _"You may know my words are true by this."_ She didn't know what prompted her, barely understood the words that were leaving her lips, but her eyes were gray and she reached for the necklace around her neck without pause, pulling the cross out, flames flickering inside strongly. Black eyes widened and the Haradrim's mouth opened like he would say something, but nothing came out. It was another man, coming up to the first, looking like a younger version of the older man, that spoke. "Rur Qura esn Eru! Harkiw hyin akr nipra borc?"

The elleth did not understand the words at first, but Kamiseen spoke them to her and her gray eyes came to fix on the young man, the cross flaring with fire, life as she replied in a voice that was almost trance-like. _"It was given to me by a winged-Maia. It is the Gift of Eru and by it, I swear we mean you no harm and only want peace with your people."_ The memory had just come to her. It was the only thing that came and as her gift drained away, back to its confinement, Arienel realized her head ached something fierce, as if something had pulled the memory forward before it was ready to come loose. It was worth it, though, as the Haradrim nodded, accepting her words.

The leader turned to his people and spoke rapidly. It wasn't long before they had gathered up their strange animals and mounted, beckoning that the Anrarhin follow them back to the small city. There would be no bloodshed this day. It was Arienel's brief thought before her word faded around the edges. Stress, too much power use at one time without Morroch's support and in her fragile state of mind, along with some dehydration took their toll and Kamiseen caught Arienel's falling body with her large head as the elleth blacked out.

* * *

Night approaches swiftly in the desert and brings with it a chill that rivals the heat of the day. Arienel lay back against the warm, sand-shaded hide of a dragon and looked up at the stars. Thousands of glittering jewels twinkled down at her and the elleth was filled with a strange type of peace. She had woken about a half hour earlier to the sound of a crackling fire, shifting bodies and the tell-tale sounds of eating animals. It had been a soothing atmosphere to say the least.

She had tried to sit up, only to be pressed back by three things, two of them being hands from both Eluchon and Elrohir, their elven faces both worried and amused. The third thing had been Kamiseen's tail as it wrapped around her waist, encouraging her to lie back down. Arienel had protested, but the dark-haired elf had just grinned and tugged a strand of her red hair playfully, the worry leaving his face as he realized she was fine - stubborn and well. "You may not remember, but you have not changed, Mell." He leaned over her and Arienel was surprised when he kissed her forehead gently, his voice soft. "You are still losing consciousness at the most awkward of moments." She hadn't known how to reply to that, how to reply to his action. It had been innocent enough and yet...not innocent at all.

It was confusing.

Arienel was glad when she was distracted by the soft trumpet of Beleg as he ate. It was then that the elleth noticed where they were, right outside a city - she later found out it was the largest nearby and it was called Nremesirn - near the beginning of a small jungle - Bjorkhara. The horses and the Mûmakil were more than happy where they were, filling up on the plants and greenery. A group of Haradrim had camped not far from their own location, between the Gondorians and Nremesirn, being cautious, but trying to also be friendly. Arienel thought they were doing a good job considering the distrust from both sides of the camps.

The elleth sighed and rolled to her side, feeling the edge of sleep creeping up on her slowly. The last thing her eyes made out before drifting shut was Elrohir's profile by the flickering flames of the campfire...

(dream-visions) _She was not in her body. Arienel wasn't sure how she knew this, but the sensation felt very familiar and not in a frightening way. She looked around in panic, or the body she was in did, and there was a sound like thunder and scraping metal all at once. The body she was in bounced while sitting in a strange sort of moving confinement. White-knuckled hands gripped something both round, but flat-ish and she could feel the body's feet pushing down on some type of levers. The 'thing' she was in bounced again and the body turned it sharply to the right, controlling it._

_Arienel stared through the other woman's eyes at the world through a sheet of cracked glass. Trees lined a black road, houses stood close together and more strange moving 'things' with wheels and gleaming hides littered the road. Everything was chaos as trees toppled and the houses crashed down around fleeing people, the earth swallowing them whole, bucking and rolling beneath the moving 'things', swallowing those too as the people inside screamed. The sound of twisting metal, loud impacts and breaking earth were all the Arienel could hear through the woman's ears as she jerked the 'thing' different ways to avoid being killed._

_A crater opened in the earth before her and the 'thing' screeched to a halt. The woman - Arienel noted she had red hair as she moved - opened the door to the 'thing' and jumped out as the shining metal thing with wheels fell in and was swallowed by the rumbling, moving ground. The black stuff the woman stood on cracked and shifted, breaking open in huge, ragged chunks or disappearing all-together._

_Arienel looked through the woman's eyes at the screaming people around her, the dying people and felt like screaming herself. The body she was in did scream as a loud crack sounded behind her, a tree coming free of its roots in the moving earth and toppling toward her. Arienel felt a familiar and yet foreign force like her own gift surge through the woman she was seeing through and the tree stopped its falling motion briefly, but not completely, toppling to the side instead of on the woman._

_A sharp pain passed through the woman's head as she fell and Arienel's world went black..._

_Her eyes blinked but saw nothing and Arienel waited. For what, she didn't know, but soon it became more apparent as a dim light started at the edge of her vision and then grew until a golden halo of brightness outlined a slim figure. It was a woman with dark skin and dark eyes, but hair of the palest gold. The contrasts were startling, but what captured Arienel's attention was the small cross about the Haradrim-halfbreed's neck. It glittered and sparkled with clear water behind the transparent metal, a complete opposite to her own fire-filled cross. The woman smiled at her curiosity and when she spoke, it was as if water flowed, laughing as it trickled over stone. **"Greetings, my sister. Long have I awaited your coming, though, I was not entirely sure when you would be sent."**_

_Arienel wasn't sure why she spoke, but it felt right to do so, like she was actually talking to this person. **"Who are you?"** She listened to the light laughter from the woman and felt a sense of peace flow over her and stay, even when the laughter stopped and the other female answered. **"My name is Nusayya, though, I do not think you will remember this when you wake. Your mind is not yet ready for me or what I can tell you." **Nusayya's dark eyes seemed to study Arienel's own blue and the woman blinked in surprise. **"You do not truly understand me, little sister!"**_

_**"I understand your words fine, Nusayya. What do you mean?"** Arienel found that she wasn't alarmed by this person, in fact, she felt at peace with her, comfortable as if she were an old friend...and for all Arienel knew...the woman was. She watched as Nusayya came closer and didn't resist when dark fingers touched her forehead gently. **"Your subconscious mind understands me, but if you were awake, you would not."** The Haradrim-halfbreed smiled and touched Arienel's forehead once more. **"Speech is a powerful thing. I charge you to not forget it and perhaps, to understand more than what you know."**_

_Arienel opened her mouth to speak, to ask what Nusayya meant, but she didn't get the chance as her vision winked out and she found herself hurtling toward another scene entirely..._

_Sky blue eyes blinked in confusion...or at least Arienel thought they did. She wasn't sure as she couldn't see her own body. It was as if she were invisible, watching something unfold that was far beyond her ability to affect at this point. She thought the feeling should be familiar and it was...just unsettling as well._

_As her sight focused, Arienel found she was looking at...herself. And Elrohir. There was someone else in the room, but she did not know the elven female that was busy over by the far wall and so she didn't pay attention to her, merely watching herself and the dark-haired elf. She looked tired, her hair damp against her skin, lying in a bed with twisted sheets and faint sunlight coming through the sheer curtains as if it was the beginning of dawn. Elrohir leaned down to kiss her gently and the invisible Arienel felt her cheeks heat with a blush._

_The two in the room didn't seem to mind the contact, though, and they both looked up when a cry was heard. A baby's cry. One Arienel watched with wide eyes and the other with joy as the baby was handed to her by the female elf. The child was so small, wrapped in a blue blanket and with a head of fuzzy dark hair, clearly Elrohir's offspring. The dark-haired elf smiled with pure happiness as he reached out and touched his son's head, kissing Arienel again as he sat beside her on the bed. The two parents watched their newborn with clear love and both grinned as the door opened and a young woman who looked about nineteen or twenty slipped in. She had wavy, dark-brown hair with red strands that could be seen when her hair caught the light and sky blue eyes. She smiled when she saw the baby and Elrohir spoke quietly._

_"Hiri, come see your brother."_

_Arienel could do nothing but stare in amazement before she was overwhelmed by darkness once more. This time, though, she didn't encounter anymore images. She just heard voices that were more than familiar, even if she couldn't place all of them._

_"Do you know how much power you have, Arienel?" It was a feminine voice, clearing used to power and authority, but gentle. The voice continued and Arienel listened carefully. "You will be the most powerful being in Arda and yet, also its Guardian if you choose to stay." _

_"Learn, study, practice." A male voice, older and Arienel thought she saw a brief glimpse of a white beard and kind blue eyes in a wrinkled face._

_"The only words of wisdom I can offer is this; the next time you are done experiencing one of these visions, try to look into the future to find another of the same." Another male voice, this one older than hers, but not nearly as old as the first. It sounded like it contained much wisdom. "Do not be afraid to stretch your Sight, Arienel. It is the only way it will truly grow."_

_"Even before you lost your memory you lacked faith in yourself, in your ability to do things on your own. There is nothing hindering you anymore and there never was." This voice she could name at least. Kanitia. "Have faith in your ability, Kaleniya." _

_Arienel felt the words ring through her head as she started to wake._ (end dream-visions)

The elleth blinked up at the stars and took a shaky breath. She remembered the vision about the red-haired woman. She remembered the vision about the baby and she remembered the voices, but Arienel could have sworn something else had taken place that she was missing. She sat up slowly and ran a hand through her hair before rubbing her eyes tiredly. A voice to her left startled her so that she didn't immediately notice something that should have been glaringly obvious to her.

"What did you see?"

She turned to see Elrohir looking at her with both concern and love, an emotion she was still hesitant about, though, not against. The elleth shook her head. "Many things that I do not understand." She was looking away and didn't see the look of absolute shock on the dark-haired elf's face. Elrohir's expression cleared quickly and he came closer, sitting in front of her, almost cautious in his next words, as if he was expecting something.

"Will you tell me? Perhaps what you do not understand, I will."

Arienel sighed and pulled her knees up, making sure her dress covered her legs appropriately - she was starting to hate the outfit - and laid her head on her knees, looking at him by the dim light of the low-burning fire. "The first vision was strange and frightening. I felt like I was looking through someone else's eyes." She went on to explain the moving earth and the strange buildings and the 'thing' she'd been in. "It was like a carriage with no horses. The woman I was in got out of it before it fell into the open earth and was swallowed up." When Arienel got to the falling tree and the surge of strange and yet familiar power she'd felt, Elrohir was more than sure about who she was talking about. He waited until the elleth had finished to speak, though.

"The woman's name is Cara. You've had many visions of her already. She is...your daughter." He hesitated to say 'our', not sure how she would take it. The son of Elrond was surprised when all Arienel said was, "We have three children?" The red-haired female watched as his brown eyes blinked in surprise and question as he spoke. "What? You have told me Cara is a twin, but..."

The elleth suddenly blushed and looked away. "I..I saw our son. He had just been born and our daughter, Hiri, came into see him. Cara was not there." She looked up slowly to meet his eyes and saw that the dark-haired elf was simply looking at her with the most love-filled expression she'd ever seen, smiling widely. It warmed Arienel from her scalp to her toes and she couldn't help smiling back. How did he do that? Make her feel happy even as he made her feel...out of control? The elleth took a steadying breath and Elrohir chuckled when she spoke, whispering. "This is strange."

The son of Elrond nodded and ran a hand through his long, dark hair. "Yes it is."

Sky blue eyes studied him with curiosity. "You said you loved me still. How can you? Am I really not that much different than I was before?"

Elrohir didn't answer right away, looking into the flames as he thought of what he would say, how he would put what he felt into words. Arienel merely waited patiently. It was a legit question and she was more than interested in the answer. She was also willing to wait for a thoughtful, truthful one. The dark-haired elf finally spoke and the elleth was glad she had waited. "You are both the Arienel I have known and a stranger. I can feel that your spirit is the same, your ideas echo your old personality, but there is an...innocence and steadiness to you now that is foreign."

"Steadiness?"

"You are...more sure of what you do, less hesitant. There was a time when you could not control your power to a great degree and it made you fearful of using it. You didn't want to hurt anyone and even after you gained some control, I do not think that fear ever left. It has always made you hesitate to use the gift you were born with. You were afraid you would use the power you had for the wrong reasons. That doubt is no longer with you and it changes the way you act."

"Is this a bad thing?"

Elrohir smiled. "No. Just different. You are different in many way, but I can still love you because...those differences are not things I cannot love. They are now part of you and Arienel, I love _you_."

Arienel's held his brown eyes and found her own filling with tears. She didn't understand why and she didn't try to stop them as they slipped down her cheeks. She didn't protest when she felt his arms come around her, simply hugging the dark elf back, finding a comfort and sense of belonging that she hadn't realized she'd been missing. It was strange. She didn't remember him, didn't even know anything about him and yet, she felt the most safe when in his arms, she wanted to see him smile at her, wanted to hear his voice. And she loved hearing him say he loved her. Arienel wasn't sure what her mind felt for Elrohir, but it was clear to her that her heart was already his and had been for a long time.

* * *

She woke still in the dark elf's arms. It made the elleth blush a deep red, but she didn't feel like moving. It was clear that Elrohir had kept what other might think in mind as they were not laying down, but instead he was leaning back against Kamiseen's side and she was leaning heavily against him, but her own body was firmly on the ground at his side. Arienel smiled at the chaste arrangement and found herself liking the son of Elrond even more, but for entirely new reasons than just familiarity. She looked away from his face to see Eluchon grinning at both of them, clear amusement and yet happiness in his eyes.

"Did you sleep well, brethil?"

"Yes." She'd answered without hesitation and the silver-haired elf froze and blinked, looking at the two sleeping dragons to see if he'd made a mistake. He looked back at the red-haired female. "Arienel...do you understand what I am saying?"

Sky blue eyes looked at him in confusion before they widened and a hand came up to lips slowly. Arienel blinked and then smiled, nodding. "Yes. I can understand you." It was a whisper and the elleth started laughing. She was speaking Westron! Her slight movement and noise woke Elrohir and he looked down at her with a puzzled expression that only made her laugh more. The son of Elrond smiled and looked at Eluchon. "She figured it out?"

The silver-haired elf just shook his head with a smile and walked toward Mithtal, saddling him. Elrohir chuckled and looked down at Arienel. She smiled back up at him and didn't move as he kissed her forehead before standing. "I should get Talagor ready." The elleth watched as he walked toward the stallion and sighed, getting up herself. Kamiseen peeked an eye open at her movement and stretched, speaking in Dracon. _"I see you are speaking your own tongue again, Kaleniya."_

Arienel nodded and frowned, answering in the same language. _"Yes, but I do not understand how. I do not remember anything new..." _She broke off as the dragoness butted her arm gently. _"No matter how it happened. Be grateful that it did. Communicating will be easier now."_ Arienel nodded and looked around to see Bergil, Derufin, Nazir and Faramir mounted on the strange, humped creatures from the other day. It was clear where the animals came from as the leader and his son came toward her respectfully, Haasin walking close behind them, on guard duty. The sand dragons were taking no risks.

The Haradrim leader touched his brow and then his heart in a sign of respect before speaking in his own language of Haradaic. _"I have come to thank you for keeping my people and I from committing wrong against the Anrarhin. I have talked with the Quiet-Leader and I realize it would have been to our great shame had we killed your people. Please accept these Sand-ships/Ships of the Sand, food and water as proof of our goodwill and apology."_

Kamiseen started to translate, but Arienel laid a hand on the dragoness' neck, silencing her. Against every source of logic...the elleth had understood everything the man had said. She smiled slightly and touched her own brow and then heart before replying, surprising the leader._ "What are you called?"_ She watched the slight confusion come to the older man's face for her speech - when she hadn't' talked the day before in their language - but he answered. _"I am Jibran and this is my son, Aqil."_

_"I am called Arienel, the Flame of the Sand. I accept your gift to my people and I grant you peace from the Sand-spirits for your peace with the Anrarhin."_ Arienel ignored the startled look Kamiseen and Haasin gave her, firm in her promise. Jibran and Aqil both looked shocked, but a hopeful glitter was in their eyes as they looked at her and then the sand dragons. The elleth could see the question in their faces and smiled. _"What I say is the truth. You shall have peace. Only remember this day and the Anrarhin with joy."_

Jibran looked into her sky blue eyes, eyes that held such innocence and yet also a simmering storm, eyes filled with no lie and he smiled. _"Thank you, Flame of the Sand. My people shall welcome yours with gladness in our hearts."_

* * *

Arienel sighed, looking ahead at the hard-packed sand-road, a clear path toward their destination. Jibran had told them that they had about half a day's ride on the Muhalorrn before they came to the Citroprn Lake, a large expanse of water that was fed by the Harlarink River and then slowly drained out into a small river named Gretyn. The Citroprn would have to be crossed by boat if they wanted to reach Cjornark, the capitol city of Far Harad. This sand-road, Rur Trun Wirn, would take the Gondorians and elves between the Bjorkhara jungle and Zasik jungle to Citroprn.

Aqil had explained that Citroprn was the main source of water for the two cities and two villages around the lake. Cjornark City and Inhartwin Village were on the eastern shore, and Nremesirn City and Xanrewuq Village accompanied the western shore. There were three jungles that surrounded Citroprn Lake; the Bjorkhara being the smallest and on the northwestern side of the lake, followed by Zasik on the south-side and the largest jungle, Lovirark, on the northeastern side right next to the main city, Cjornark.

_"Why did you promise them that, Kaleniya?"_ Haasin's tone was verging on frustration while trying to remain respectful. Kamiseen, walking beside her brother, looked over at the elleth on the male dragon's back, equally as interested, but more angry. Arienel looked down at the the scales beneath her hands, running the question through her mind before answering slowly. _"I promised him because I knew it was within my power to do. The Kalei live on the Northern side of the Nrapir Jungle, in Near Harad. You have no reason to come down into Far Harad and kill the kine from among the Haradrim."_ She looked at the dragoness, eyes both curious and hard. _"Do you think my promise unfair?"_

Kamiseen looked down at the sand and the dragoness took a moment in responding, causing Haasin to give his sister a look. _"Your promise was not hastily given, was it?"_ Gold eyes looked up at Arienel as the elleth shook her head and both Kalei sighed. _"It was not unreasonable, Kaleniya. It just means we must be careful where we hunt."_

Arienel heard the grin in Haasin's voice even though she could not see his face as she rode on his back. _"And we don't like to think while we hunt, you understand."_ He chortled with laughter as his sister snapped at his leg and the elleth shook her head, her body moving with Haasin's abrupt movements with ease. She missed Morroch, but it was nice to be around the dragon race no matter what type of dragon they might be. She smile as the siblings started arguing, but looked around to make sure everyone was accounted for. Elrohir rode to her left, actually quite close, though, Talagor didn't like being near the carnivores. Eluchon brought up the rear on Mithtal as the gray stallion had developed a sort of friendship with the Oliphants and gave the silver-haired elf trouble when he couldn't be close to them. Nazir was in the lead, knowing where he was going and Faramir rode close to him, the two talking. Bergil and Derufin rode somewhat in the middle, but to the front of her, talking in low voices together, apparently complaining about the strange creatures that rode, having to sway with the odd gait of the Muhalorrn.

Ships of the Desert. Arienel could see why as the strange creatures appeared not to sink into the sand due to their wide, flat, two-toed feet and their lashes were long, preventing sand from blowing into their eyes. Aqil had said they stored food and water in their humps, making them great animals to take across the burning sands. In fact, most animals stored food in Harad. The Mûmakil, Muhamik, Muhalorrn...even the kine, a cow-like creature, stored some food within its body. It was how the creatures survived the desert most often when there was little to go around.

Arienel smiled at the two Gondorian's mumbles, but soon found her attention wandering, becoming unfocused. She stared off into the sand, feeling heat and seeing shimmers rise from the desert-floor. The elleth thought she might have slipped into a dream when she saw a white horse coming toward her at a gallop. The animal looked exhausted, as if it had run far and fast. Sweat glistened on its hide and its mane hung limp, despite how fast it ran. Blood trickled from the white stallion's nose. Arienel realized with a jolt that came in the form of Haasin stiffening and stopping, that this was no mirage or vision, no dream.

She sat up and blinked as both Kalei stood side-by-side and roared a challenge that might also have been a question. The horse didn't pause in its forward movement, but only neighed shrilly in response. Kamiseen and Haasin both jerked in surprise, as if they had not expected the response they got and watched the stallion warily as it slowed and then stopped. Arienel stared with wide eyes, not noticing Elrohir, Eluchon and the others coming up around her, as the white horse slowly began to change into something else. A white-haired, tan, amber-eyed man wearing what she could only assume was northern clothing stood on the desert sand a moment later and it suddenly clicked in her mind.

A shape-shifter. He was a shape-shifter...and she should know him. Arienel dismounted suddenly, noting absently that neither Elrohir or Eluchon seemed alarmed by the shape-shifter, only surprised, as if they had not expected to see him. They probably hadn't. Neither elf stopped her as she stepped forward, away from the group, though, they did dismount themselves. Kamiseen and Haasin remained stiff, but a great curiosity, almost child-like, was in their eyes as they watched one of their northern kin, fascinated by a type of dragon they had never encountered.

Arienel finally stopped a good distance from the group, but not an unsafe distance, and watched as the white-haired man approach. He looked exhausted, the blood still leaked from his nose and his hair clung to his scalp. His amber eyes contained a blank, cold look that she found at once unsettling and familiar. There was something else she did not recognize in those eyes, though, a type of worry or stress that she could not name. The white shape-shifter stopped before her and gave a small, strained smile. "I have something for you, immortal."

The elleth nodded slowly and the male's eyes narrowed and looked almost glazed before clearing as he sighed and rolled said eyes. Arienel could swear he muttered, 'figures' under his breath. "You don't know who I am, do you?" The annoyance and impatience was clear, but Arienel didn't take offense, almost feeling like this was beyond normal behavior for this individual. She shook her head, voice quiet but simple. "No, I do not, though, I know I should."

"My name is Brassen. I'm Dagoryn's half-brother and that is all you need know."

"Dagoryn?" She should know that name...

"Morroch."

"Oh, thank you." Sky blue eyes narrowed and met amber. "You said you had something for me?" Arienel now_ knew_ that she recognized the amber gaze before her as they filled with mocking laughter, still guarded when it came to important emotions, but glinting with mischief all the same. The shape-shifter's voice was light as he answered. "I might have." Brassen glanced toward the others, but then ignored them and reached under his shirt. Arienel gasped at the pendant he pulled over his head on a leather thong. It was a cross, the same shape and size as hers, but with some differences. While her own cross was made of mithril-like metal that contained living flames, this cross was made of a green-tinged metal that seemed to hold nothing...until Brassen touched it lightly with his fingers. A whirlwind started inside the metal, picking up delicate, tiny leaves inside. Wind. The cross was filled with wind.

Arienel didn't hesitate to reach out and touch the pendant, and when her fingers connected with the cold metal, something snapped into place within her. Sky blue eyes opened quickly, unaware of closing in the first place, and met the amber ones that watched her closely, partly glazed themselves.

"Alagos. Storm of Wind."

"You remember."

"Yes. I remember you." Arienel looked down at the cross that was now in the palm of her hand, given over by the shape-shifter. "What is this and why are you giving it to me?"

Alagos looked almost pained, but hid the expression well as he answered in a flat tone, guarded once more and his amber eyes clear, free of his own dragon-gift. "It is the Joy of Eru. You have the Gift of Eru. These are two of a set of three crosses given to chosen servants of the Creator. The Gift of Eru gives its bearer the power of trust and hope, effecting everyone around it. The Joy of Eru...is determination and love. That is what it gives its bearer. How each cross is used depends on the bearer of that cross. I have been guarding this one for years. You now have both mine and the one given to you."

"And the third?" The red-haired elleth watched the white shape-shifter's eyes, noting how they closed off further, watching as they glanced toward the east. The wind blew around them, hot and lifting both his drying hair and her own red mane. She turned her eyes toward the east as well and the two stood still, hardly moving. Two untamed spirits, two powerful beings in their own right, they almost seemed to wait for something. The slight spell, or whatever it had been, broke and Alagos turned his eyes back to Arienel...and lied. "It is hidden and none know where it is unless it be its bearer."

Arienel merely nodded and closed her hand around the Joy of Eru, feeling the wind, the storm, the strange surge of love and yet stubbornness it brought. Her own cross, the Gift of Eru, flared with life, answering its sibling and the elleth found herself swept into a tide of trust and hope. She must have said something or maybe showed something on her face because the next thing she knew, Alagos had pushed her down into the sand and her eyes flew open to look up at him in surprise. He raised a brow and crouched down in front of her, ignoring Elrohir, Eluchon and the two sand dragons as they came running down the sand toward them. His tone was entirely mocking and serious at the same time. She never could figure out how he did that.

"Don't do that again. You may understand your fire-cross, but my wind-cross is a bit more temperamental."

The elleth grinned and stood, putting her hand on Elrohir's arm as he came to her side, telling him silently that she was fine. She shot a glance to the silver-haired elf and Eluchon stopped reluctantly, keeping his hand near his weapon. Kamiseen and Haasin took the signals to the others as signs for themselves, but neither Kalei was happy with their northern kin. Did he not have any respect for the Kaleniya? Alagos ignored them all and Arienel shook her head, raising a brow. "Temperamental? Like its bearer, perhaps?"

The white-haired man's grin couldn't have been wider.

* * *

Alagos would have liked to disappear immediately, but it was not to be as when he tried to walk away, he almost collapsed, more than tired and near blacking out. Arienel wouldn't let him leave no matter how much he protested - quite vehemently, too - and it was Haasin who ended up carrying the shape-shifter. Alagos couldn't even stay awake on his kin's back and ended up sleeping as the group made their way toward Citroprn. Arienel explained, to the best of her ability and from what she remembered, who the shape-shifter was to Faramir, Nazir, Bergil, Derufin, Kamiseen and Haasin. Some things she said were new to Eluchon and Elrohir as well. The elleth told what she could, but in the end, it wasn't much and she found herself starting to wonder what Alagos wad doing in Harad and how Morroch was faring...

She stayed close to the sleeping shape-shifter, almost protectively, and Arienel was relieved when they approached the shining waters of the lake as the sun reached its zenith in the sky. The whole group dismounted, knowing that no boat would be crossing in this heat for at least an hour - or so Nazir explained - and that they should water the animals and rest before going on. The red-haired elleth was grateful to see Alagos rouse, even if sluggishly in a way unlike him, and look around. For a moment, she could almost see a different side of him, unguarded and almost...lost in a way. The expression and feeling vanished in the blink of an eye and the shape-shifter dismounted, speaking quietly to Haasin. Arienel assumed he was thanking the sand dragon.

They had watered the Muhalorrn, the Oliphants and the horses, and were sitting by the lakefront when Arienel finally was able to approach the white-haired man. The elleth sat beside him quietly and didn't even have to speak before she was answered. "Dagoryn is fine. He was causing trouble of his own making and design when I left him."

"Is he getting along with anyone?" The news that her shape-shifter was making trouble, didn't really sooth Arienel overmuch. Alagos grinned, but the expression still looked bitter and mocking, even if that wasn't what he felt at that precise moment. He sighed, but nodded, running a hand through his shaggy, white hair. "Yes."

Arienel frowned. "Alagos, is there anything else you are going to tell me or do I have to hurt you to get the information?" She couldn't remember the majority of her life, but she remembered Morroch and she remembered how to handle his half-brother. It was easy for her dormant personality to come forth when she dealt with things she understand and found familiar. The elleth watched as genuine amusement, something she was surprised by, came to his amber eyes. "I met your brother, Edonar, on my way here. He says you are missed and he hopes you are happy."

Sky blue eyes blinked and Arienel merely nodded, wishing she could remember the families she was supposed to have, but nothing surfaced. Alagos didn't seem to care about the reaction and looked out across the lake again. His voice was quiet, as if he wasn't truly aware he was speaking and yet, meant to say what he did. "Dagoryn will be fine. He is more than he understands."

"Alagos...what is Morroch doing?"

The white shape-shifter turned to look at her and while his eyes were blank and secretive, they were not mocking or bitter or even annoyed. They just were. "Nothing he cannot handle."

Arienel sighed, but nodded, knowing she would get no more out of him. The two of them turned back to the water, watching the small waves and catching a glimpse of an approaching boat in the distance. Arienel frowned as her eyes narrowed and she stood, hurrying toward Elrohir and Faramir as they stood by the water, watching the approaching Haradrim sailors as well. The red-haired female suddenly felt nervous and leaned toward the dark-haired elf. She didn't move away as he took her hand in his own, interlacing their fingers and when Arienel looked back at the spot she'd been in...Alagos was gone and nowhere in sight when she looked around.

The elleth shook her head, not even bothering to wonder how he did it, and looked back toward the water and the Haradrim who were now clearly visible. There were more important things to worry about.

* * *

**Review, review, review! I know...people get tired of seeing those words, but they really do mean a lot to the people writing the stories! We don't even need much, just a little blurb telling us you liked it is enough! We DO like longer and more detailed reviews, but just knowing someone is reading and took the time to say something is really encouraging.**


	13. Gwaedh

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the wonderful world of Tolkien. *sniffles*

A/N ~ In this chapter, I have put the conversation in **Haradaic **in **ITALICS**. This is because the main language being spoken here is Haradaic and I am NOT going to try and write all of it out, even if a can remember twenty or so Haradaic words by heart now. LOL Why? Because I am slightly obsessed with the new language. *grins*

ITALICS ARE HARADAIC! Bold is mind-speech.

Haradaic

_Mahin calio_ = Young lord/prince

_Vawino inkar xrc qwart rur inke?_ = How long to cross the water?

_Breniu ulihn_ = Three hours

_Muhareen_ = Sand-sister

_Eruxanre _= Eru's Guardian

_Calia Muhamik_ = Lady Sand-spirit

* * *

**_Gwaedh ~ Bond_**

The Haradrim boat grew nearer to the shore and Arienel gripped Elrohir's hand tightly, suddenly unsure of everything. She wasn't sure where the nerves came from, but the dark-haired elf's hand tightening reassuringly on her own helped to calm her and the elleth took a steadying breath as she watched the Haradrim. They did not come close enough to board, but they were within calling distance for communication. The elleth could see them eying the Anrarhin and then the Muhalorrn - clearly a gift - the Oliphants and then the Muhamik, the most dangerous predators in the desert. What could be going through the minds, Arienel could only guess.

A leader finally approached the railing of the ship and shouted questions over to them in his native tongue. _"Who are you? What are you doing in our land? How come you to control our great creatures?"_

No one answered as Faramir turned to both Nazir and Arienel - the two people who could speak Haradaic. His hazel eyes and tone were serious. "Nazir, you have been a great help and ally to Gondor, but I must ask; do you plan on traveling any further with us? We must have a primary translator now as to not confuse these men. It must be either you or Arienel."

Nazir nodded, but it would seem his mind was already made up when he spoke. "It has been a privilege traveling with you, mahin calio, but this is as far as I will go." The man smiled and Arienel was struck by how strange he still looked to her with his swarthy skin, black hair, tattoos and piercings. "It would be better if the Muhaniret were to talk. She is the one with the power behind her words even if she is a woman." He touched his brow and then heart to both the man and elleth. "I hope we meet again." With those parting words, Nazir went to the Muhalorrn and started gathering provisions to go back across the desert.

Faramir and Arienel looked out at the water again and the red-haired female sighed before calling back to the men on board- who were now looking slightly more suspicious than before. She had Faramir whispering the words to say in her ear, but Arienel made sure to put it into words and phrases the Haradrim would understand. She wasn't sure how she knew how to do this, but it seemed to come with the gift of speaking Haradaic in the first place...or maybe it had something to do with the Gift of Eru as if flared brightly around her neck, the flames warm against her skin through the metal. _"I am called Arienel Flame of the Sand. My leader is Faramir, Lord of Ithilien. The warriors with me are Derufin and Bergil. The elves are Elrohir and Eluchon. We are a people that have come from the land in the North to make peace with the South, with your land. The Muhalorrn were given as gifts by the people of Nremesirn. The Muhamik are not controlled. They go with whom they choose and the Mûmakil are the ones that were saved by myself and my Dark Muhamik during the war between my people and yours. We have come to bring an offering of peace and the Mûmakil back to you as a sign of goodwill."_

The Haradrim on the ships seemed to digest these words, speaking among themselves. They looked back at the Northerners on the shore every so often and Arienel could feel their eyes on her. It soon became apparent why as Haasin's warm breath blew in her hair and the warmth of Kamiseen's tail-scales wrapped around her waist. The Kalei were making it VERY clear who their allegiance was to and the elleth was grateful for it. She needed the support if she was going to be the translator for their group. And yet...this almost felt like the reason she was here. Had she come along for this purpose? She couldn't remember - not shocking at this point - and she pushed the thought away for a later date. She'd have to ask Elrohir about it...funny how she always thought to go to him about these things. Haasin's soft rumble alerted her to the fact that the men were speaking again and Arienel listened carefully before frowning. They were demanding more answers, proof, intent...had she not already explained what they were doing here? What more did they want? The Gondorians had crossed the desert of Harad, bringing the Oliphants with them, they were in the presence of the Muhamik, the most feared predator in the South and they had gotten gifts from the people of Nremesirn on their way to Citroprn. What other proof did these men need?

Arienel did not realize she was angry or that her eyes had gone gray until the wind started to pick up with little prompt. The Joy of Eru, the wind-cross seemed to pulse with life and the ship started to move, the waves tossing almost playfully as they pushed the Haradrim toward the shore - much to the mens' confusion. Arienel smiled, her eyes still gray, but amused...until the wind decided to spin the ship, using the sails expertly. The elleth touched the green-metal cross about her neck and glared down at it with her own gift. It seemed to subdue reluctantly - much like its former bearer - and Arienel once more focused again on the ship, folding her arms as she spoke, her voice almost haunting. She had the attention of every male on board _and_ on shore, though, the latter party - minus the Kalei - didn't have any idea of the words she spoke. Haasin translated for the Gondorians and elves.

_"You have been given proof and you do not accept it. I will not give you more proof, but you will bring me to Nusayya."_ She wasn't sure where the last word had come from, but her eyes flashed a darker gray than normal as she said it and Arienel felt her gift finally leave her, departing back to the place where it rested when not in use. Whatever the word or title was, it seemed to have an effect on the Haradrim and it wasn't long before they had lowered three boats for the Northerners and started toward them. The men in her group blinked at Arienel, disbelief on their faces. How had she managed that, and in a place where women were not respected unless deemed powerful for some rare reason?

Elrohir and Eluchon seemed to be the only ones not effected by what she'd accomplished. Eluchon wasn't surprised because he had never stopped believing his princess was like her brother, father and mother, a good combination of the three; stubborn, gifted and smart. Elrohir simply knew Arienel and he knew that she could do much more than she had. The dark-haired elf laced their fingers once more and leaned to the side to whisper in her ears, sending shivers down her spine in a way she suddenly remembered - she didn't remember the time or place or reason, but she remembered the action quite well.

"You did well, Mell. If you bring peace between these two people, I think you shall need another name, don't you?" His brown eyes were alight with mirth when Arienel's blue eyes met his own with a pained look. She glared and rolled her eyes, pulling away from him. "No, I do not you intolerable elf!" Elrohir merely grinned, knowing she was not really upset with him. The way her bright eyes looked at him and the way Haasin and Kamiseen gave no hostile reactions to her mood were hints enough to recognize. Arienel huffed and crossed her arms once more...and just in time as the party of Haradrim had arrived on shore. They eyed the Northerner men with distrust, but seemed to have an entirely different look for Arienel herself. It seemed to be somewhere between awe and fear. Arienel wasn't sure she liked either of the reactions, but was also smart enough to know they could be used to their advantage at this point.

It took some communicating and compromise from both sides before everyone was at least tolerating the arrangements made. It was clear that the Oliphants would have to stay behind as they were too big to cross the lake. It was decided that two sailors would stay behind and herd the great animals back to Nremesirn where two more herders would take over and bring them around the lake to Cjornark. It would take days, but that was the best that could be done. Arienel spent a good ten minutes with Chifican and Beleg, making sure they would obey their new masters. The Muhalorrn and two horses were loaded onto the boat with some careful and creative maneuvering and transporting the men across the water was easy.

It was convincing the Haradrim that she wasn't coming without the other Northerners that proved trying, but Arienel eventually won the argument. Apparently Nusayya was someone important to the Haradrim and if the elleth knew of this person, then she, a Northern woman, must be important, too. The trick with the wind had helped in that area as well. The real problem came when the Kalei stepped forward. The Haradrim were adamant that the Muhamik not come aboard their ship and both Haasin and Kamiseen were equally as stubborn about not leaving the Kaleniya. Arienel had rubbed her temples for a good minute and tried to think. The solution came as she looked over the water and then turned to one of the sailors.

"Vawino inkar xrc qwart rur inke?"

"Breniu ulihn."

Arienel looked at the sibling Kalei and spoke to them mind-to-mind. _**"How long can you swim?"**_

Haasin looked across the water and his ear flaps pressed against his head in agitation. **_"Far, maybe an hour or perhaps two, but not three. We are natural swimmers, but even we have limits, Kaleniya._"** The elleth nodded and fingered the green-metal cross about her neck absently. Finally she smiled and nodded to herself. **_"You'll swim."_** Kamiseen opened her mouth to object and sky blue eyes met gold. **_"Do you trust me, Muhareen?"_** The dragoness blinked, but nodded and was silent. The Haradrim seemed to accept that the sand dragons were coming after Arienel explained how they would be following the boat, but they weren't happy about it.

* * *

Arienel was beyond tired when the city of Cjornark came into sight. Between keeping the fragile, dangerous peace between the Northern males and the Southern males and using her gift with the added help of the wind-cross to keep Haasin and Kamiseen afloat when they tired...she was finding it hard to focus on anything, much less the prospect of facing the ruler of this city if that be their immediate destination. Elrohir had his arm around her waist and she leaned heavily against his side, not even caring that part of her felt slightly awkward in his arms while more of her felt comforted.

Both Kalei were grateful when their clawed feet could touch the bottom of the lake and Arienel sagged, releasing her power. The son of Elrond tightened his hold on her, his brown eyes worried. "Arienel?" She gave him a small smile and shook her head, steadying herself. "I am fine. I am just...weary." All right, that wasn't the whole truth. She was also stressed, curious and nervous, but he probably already knew that. Elrohir gave her a look, but let it go, sharing a look with both Faramir and Eluchon over her red hair. They nodded subtly. They would keep a close eye on her and intervene if she tried to do anything beyond her strength at this time.

Northern eyes turned to look at the city coming into view as the boat drew closer to docking. There was a reason its name meant 'Gold Spear'. The walls looked to be made of gold - though, in reality they were made of a hard to find golden hard-sand - and the large structures within the walls all came to a point at the top, reaching for the sky and peeking over the wall itself. The dock the boat came to was made of a thick, rich wood for the jungle was nearly touching the walls of Cjornark on its northern side and was readily available. The gates of the city itself were actually made of gold.

Arienel departed the boat in a state of wonder and was grateful for Elrohir's presence on one side and Kamiseen's sudden appearance on the other. As the Northerners walked along the long dock, following the leader of the sailors, they were stared at with anger, fear and curiosity by the other sailing men there. The elleth knew it would just get worse when they entered the city. If the were allowed to enter the city...

The Gondorians, elves, Kalei and Arienel stayed quiet as their guide talked with the guards of the gate. The elleth thought she caught the name 'Nusayya' many times and soon one Haradrim guard was leaving, racing away on a horse toward an unknown destination. The sailor guide told them they would have to wait for the guard's return and answer. He was going back to his boat. Faramir thanked the man in Haradaic, his accent horrible and the sailor departed. The Steward sighed, rubbing his neck and looking suddenly nervous as he paced, looking at the gates in thought.

Bergil and Derufin seemed to not know what to do and so went to tend the three Muhalorrn and the two stallions while they waited. Eluchon leaned against the wall behind him, talking with Haasin and Kamiseen was curled on the ground close to Arienel and Elrohir as the two sat on the ground. The elleth was grateful for the rest and leaned back against the dragoness. She was asleep before long and so did not have to wait in impatience for the next hour for the guard to return.

* * *

It was nearly night when the gate opened and the Northerners stood quickly, ready for either welcome or attack. At this point, it was hard to determine which greeting they would get. They were in enemy territory, deep in enemy territory and the rules were completely different here. These people didn't trust them and the feeling was mutual. Arienel blinked awake at the noise and sat up as Kamiseen nudged her, standing after a moment, her hand on the dragoness' scales. Haasin came to flank her left side and Elrohir looked back at the three with some relief, seeing Arienel was well protected. No matter what happened to the rest of them, the dragons would not allow her to be harmed, of that he was more than certain.

It would seem the protection was unneeded, though, as many armed men came out of the gate, but only a slight, dark man on a horse approached them, looking nervous himself, but also slightly pompous as only someone in authority can be. His dark eyes traveled over the group, recognizing the position of authority Faramir held as the hazel-eyed man stood in front, but looking more for the person who looked to hold even more power, the one Nusayya wanted. He found this person quickly and a look of surprise flitted across his weathered face. A woman? And such a strange woman! Her hair was the color of flames - and tangled beyond being wild - her eyes like pools of dark water in the flickering light of the torches, her desert-clothes torn and dirty, her skin clearly having gone without a bath for some time...and yet, she carried herself in a way that spoke of confidence and the Muhamik themselves stood by her side, teeth bared slightly and gold eyes glittering. Yes, this was the one Nusayya wanted.

The messenger pointed to the woman and his voice was nasally. _"You have been summoned to the palace and an audience with King Ikrimah of Harad. Nusayya sends her greetings to her...sister."_ He seemed to hesitate over the last word, but Arienel felt a sudden connection to this woman. She should know who Nusayya was, she knew it! The elleth merely nodded and then crossed her arms. _"I am not going alone."_

The man looked displeased, but nodded curtly and turned back to the the guards with him. Arienel looked at her own group. "We've been summoned to the palace. The King of Harad is called Ikrimah and this Nusayya...she is on our side, I think." She mounted Haasin as she spoke and the Gondorians and elves mounted their own animals, looking both cautious and yet curious as the guard procession surrounded them, but didn't come too close. It would seem they were going to get an escort.

The large group traveled through the darkened city quickly as most of the villagers had gone in for the night and the cobble-stone streets were clear. Curious faces peeked out of windows without glass, but no one came out of there sand-rock houses and they went by uninterrupted. The guards had tightened the parameter around the Northerners as they went through Cjornark, but none of the Haradrim horses would even approach the Muhamik and so Arienel and the Kalei were given a wide berth at the back of the procession. The elleth was grateful for the fact as she got to look around without having to meet the dark eyes of the dark people around her.

The palace came into sight quite suddenly and sky blue eyes blinked in amazement. She had yet to see anything man-made that was remotely 'beautiful' until now. The entire palace was made of sand-stone mixed with gold. It was both strong, sturdy and it glittered in the torchlight. Red stone trimmed the corners of the walls and topped the battlements. The main roof, where the throne room must be located, was domed and spiked at the top with smaller domed roofs around it. It was large, not as big as anything in Gondor, but clearly bigger than the palace in Edoras. Arienel decided she liked it.

The Northerners were made to dismount and the Muhalorrn were taken away by slaves. The two stallions refused to be led away at first, but with some crooning talk from Kamiseen, the horses went reluctantly with the other mounts. The Muhamik refused to leave and no one made them. The doors to the main entrance of the palace was big enough for the sand dragons to fit through, but Arienel was informed that the inside was not. Haasin and Kamiseen were agitated and unhappy about being separated from Arienel, but in the end they settled on the sand in a large courtyard and decided to reluctantly wait for their Kaleniya to come back and inform them that everything was well. If she didn't come back...well, their kind would take vengeance of the worst kind on this city and the Haradrim knew it.

Arienel felt a flutter of nerves as they passed under the doorway into the cool interior of the palace. Torches burned brightly on the walls and plush rugs of red, rolling on and on covered the sand-rock floor. The messenger removed his shoes and sat on a bench near said rug. Many slaves, carrying water and towels came forward and started washing his feet. They waited patiently for the Northerners to sit before taking their shoes and doing the same to their feet. They did not look up, did not speak and Arienel felt an anger stir in her when she saw that many of them were younger than she was and some had suspiciously light skin, probably halfbreeds of North and South. That could only mean one of their parents was of Gondor, a slave themselves. The fact was not lost on the Gondorians or the elves, but none of them could say anything about it at this time, not with peace being so crucial to obtain right now.

Their messenger finally led them down the long hall - still barefoot - with many pillars and openings into different places on either side of them. It was a very open place overall and Arienel was glad for it as she held Elrohir's hand, feeling jittery and having a difficult time not feeling like she was overwhelmed. She hoped she wouldn't make a mistake, being as tired as she was...

* * *

Nusayya looked up as the throne doors opened. Her light gold hair was the greatest attention-drawer in the room and so she wasn't surprised when the Northerners entered and immediately looked her way. The dark-eyed and dark-skinned woman merely let her gaze pass over them, not judging or disdainful, but preoccupied as she found who she was looking for. The flaming hair of her guest rivaled her own gold locks for attention and Nusayya couldn't help but smile when their eyes met. Those sky blue eyes looked so innocent in the way of a child and yet wisdom swam in their depths and power. Soon recognition did as well.

Arienel blinked, breaking her gaze from the woman who sat to the left a black-haired, dark-skin and eyed man on the throne. There were five seats up on the dais and only four of them were filled. The King, Ikrimah who appeared to be in his forties had the middle and biggest throne, and it was made of gold. His gaze was stern, but Arienel did not think it was cruel or unreasonable. If anything, he looked interested in his white visitors if not somewhat suspicious. He was clearly a war-hardened man with a weathered face and scars. The woman who sat at his immediate left was around ten years younger than him with dark, curled hair and a gold tiara, delicate chains draping down the back of her head. She was beautiful with delicate features and Arienel knew she was the Queen of Harad, representing all of its beauty. Nusayya sat at her right, two places away from the King and her hair was of the lightest gold. She had dark eyes and skin, appeared around twenty years and while she was not the most breath-taking creature, there was a wisdom and happiness that seemed to shine from her, brighter than her strange hair.

And the last throne on the far right was filled by a curly, dark-headed girl of around eleven or twelve. She had the beauty and delicate bearing of her mother, but the fierce look in her dark eyes of her father. There was a quiet stubbornness about her, a toughness that Arienel thought would serve her well in the harsh world she lived in. The throne to the right of the King, the only one there...was empty and the royal family seemed to be acutely aware of this as they constantly glanced at it and then looked away quickly, the women blinking as if against tears.

The King held up a hand as the Northerners approached and they stopped, bowing instinctively, but no more than what was called for as a sign of respect. Arienel let go of Elrohir's hand as she walked forward to stand beside Faramir, knowing she would have to translate everything that was said, both to the King and to the Steward. The thought made her stifle a yawn. Nusayya suddenly spoke quietly and her father beckoned her to rise and come nearer. She did with grace and knelt beside her father's throne, speaking softly in his ear. Ikrimah appeared skeptical at first, but his daughter persisted and he gave in, much to the apparent annoyance of his advisers .

_"My daughter has requested that I give you a night to rest before asking what purpose you have in my kingdom. I am inclined to agree with her for your interpreter alone looks ill-suited to stay awake. Go, rest in my house, but do not think that you are unwatched."_ His tone had been reasonable, just and even amused when talking about Arienel, but the last bit showed that he clearly did not trust them yet and when Arienel translated this, the Gondorians and elves accepted the warning with nods and thanked the Haradrim King for his gracious hospitality to his enemies in Haradaic to the best of their ability. Arienel's eyes met Nusayya's as they were led away and the woman winked, comforting the elleth somewhat. Just like in her dream, the Haradrim woman radiated a peace that Arienel wanted to be around. If Nusayya was confident in their well-being than the red-head would try to be, too.

The Northerners were led down a more closed hallway and to a row of dark-wooden doors. Each person was assigned a room and as Arienel disappeared into her own, she saw guards, two each, being posted to a door. The elleth merely shook her head and looked about her room. It was lit by simple torchlight and a small fireplace, enough to keep the sand-walls warm at night. A raised bed with fine-clothed blankets and sheets greeted her fingers and a plush carpet of deep brown was soft beneath her bare feet. Arienel smiled to herself and then started violently when she noticed the slave-boy in the corner, standing very still and very quietly for his young age. He had been studying her, but now looked down hastily, fear flashing in his light brown eyes, fear of being punished.

Arienel didn't know if Gondor kept Haradrim slaves or if she had ever seen one before - she didn't remember - but the sight of this boy, no more than ten, looking so...trained, subdued, it made her heart ache and she approached him slowly, kneeling down to be at his level. What he thought she was going to do, the elleth had no idea, but he shook like a leaf when her fingers came out to lift his chin gently. His eyes wouldn't meet hers, staring at something to her right and Arienel spoke softly, the crosses at her neck almost burning her skin with the power radiated off of them. "Pen neth, do you speak Westron?" She was not sure why she asked or had called him 'pen neth' but there was something about his light eyes and brown hair that didn't strike her as Haradaic and his skin, well it seemed more tanned than naturally dark...and the fond name...she remembered being called that...by someone dear to her, though, she could not picture his face...

The elleth was rewarded when startled light brown eyes met her gray and the child blinked before swallowing hard and nodding, his voice faint. "Yes, mistress."

Arienel grimaced. "Do not call me that, pen neth. My name is Arienel. What is yours?" She watched as the boy seemed to cringe and shrink inward at the question and she reached out to touch his shoulder. He seemed loathe to let her, but permitted it because in his mind, he didn't have a choice. Something happened- though, as her fingers made contact with his skin and the Joy of Eru flared brightly, a breeze coming through the open window to caress their hair. Alagos had said the wind-cross was determination...and love. Arienel found that she was crying and didn't care. The little boy was, too, and though he looked startled by the fact, the Gift of Eru, the cross of fire, of trust and hope, it took care of the awkwardness or fear either of them could have felt, washing over each of them gently, making the flames around them in the torches and fire-place flare. It seemed to be over as soon as it started and Arienel sat back, suddenly to tired to even kneel. The slave-boy barely stayed on his feet, staring at her.

"Asabiarn. My name is Asabiarn." His voice was quiet and still speaking in Westron, though, his accent was clearly Haradrim.

Arienel smiled. "It is good to meet you."

* * *

The elleth woke slowly to the sound of chirping birds. It turned out that she had been placed in the room closest to the Courtyard of the Birds and their sweet chirping woke anyone in this wing of the palace. It was a sought out room among ambassadors and Nusayya had made sure she got it. Arienel was only to learn this later, though and for the moment was just glad that she was rested, comfortable and clean.

Asabiarn it turned out, was to be her personal slave for the duration of her stay and he had made sure she was taken care of just like any other guest of the palace. A bath had been drawn and bread and fruit set out. Clothes had been sent sometime while she bathed in the washroom, both sleep ones and an outfit of dark blue and purple for the next day. Arienel had gone to bed clean and full. So had the boy for the elleth had refused to to eat unless he did and she suspected he'd given in both out of hunger and fear that he would be punished if she didn't eat. Arienel planned on making him take a bath later using the same technique... Now, though, she forced herself out of the bed and into the washroom, noting that the basin was already full of clean water. She hadn't even heard him come in! Arienel left the washroom dressed, hair brushed and pinned back around her ears to find her heart in her throat once more at the sight of Asabiarn in the corner. He was so quiet!

"How long have you been standing there?"

The slave-boy looked nervous, but answered truthfully as far as the elleth could tell. "Since you awoke, mistress Arienel." He refused or seemed unable to drop the first part of her new title and Arienel let him have it, knowing it was a losing battle at this point anyway. She shook her head and moved to the window, sitting on the seat there and looking out. "Asab, where do you come from? You are not of the Haradrim."

The boy shuffled his feet, flicking brown hair out of his eyes, but answered. "My parents said they were from a place in the north called Rohan. They told me they were captured on their way to visit friends in Gondor. They are both dead now, mistress Arienel."

Sky blue eyes grew dark with anger, but she didn't look at the child, but outside still, watching the horses in the training yard below. "Who takes care of you now?"

"No one, mistress. I sleep with the other slaves. We look out for each other as much as we can." He suddenly looked up and seemed to be asking permission to speak with his eyes. Arienel smiled despite her growing, but simmering anger. "You may speak freely around me, Asab. I will not punish you for anything you might say and that is a promise."

Light brown eyes looked positively shocked and slightly skeptic, but the boy spoke, almost as if he were afraid to lose the opportunity. "Do you not want to hear about the palace or Harad or the King, mistress Arienel?"

A red brow rose and Arienel turned away from the window to give him her full attention. "Why would I ask about those things?" How much did he know? How perceptive was this young child? Asabiarn bit his lip, but spoke again, cautiously. "Everyone asks these questions, mistress and being that you are and your friend come from the north and must be here for an important reason, I thought that..." He trailed off and Arienel beckoned for him to continue. He did...after a moment's hesitation and a second glance at her. "I thought you would want information so you can better face the King."

Arienel smiled and stood from the window seat. Her touch seemed to startle the boy and he cringed, but the elleth just squeezed his shoulder gently and waited until he wast too curious not to look up before speaking softly. "You are right and I would like to have more information. What can you tell me?"

* * *

Arienel wandered the courtyard grounds with her guards in tow. The other Northerners hadn't seemed to have figured out that they were not locked in their rooms, merely watched constantly by their shadows and Arienel was planning on telling them...after she got some thinking time to herself. It wasn't that she did not appreciate their input and their presence, but she didn't even remember them and they remembered her as either someone different than how she was now or everything she did reminded them of things she used to do and didn't really do now. Either way, it felt like she was constantly being watched to see how she would behave. It got tiring.

At this point, also, she had much to think about. Asabiarn had been a wealth of knowledge, being ignored as a slave, but hearing almost everything that went on in the palace. Either it was him that saw or heard it or a fellow slave. Arienel found out that Nusayya was actually half elven, half Haradrim and that her mother, Arahael had been the King's first wife, but she'd died before he was made King of Harad. The people only accepted Nusayya because of her power. The boy could not tell her what that power was. Nusayya was the first child, but since she was a female, could not take the throne. Sumay was the King's youngest daughter from his wife, Queen Yusraa. The girl was said to be very fierce at riding and archery, belaying her fragile appearance. She was a jewel in the King's crown. If Nusayya was the adviser, then Sumay was the silent, but determined guard in the background, alert to everything.

The son of the King, Amr, had been taken from Harad not two months ago - along with a few other children - and the people suspected the Anrarhin were involved. Asabiarn warned that Ikrimah was very unstable right now over the loss of his son, his only heir and he would not take kindly to requests for peace between the North and South not knowing if the North was involved with Amr's disappearance. Arienel had discovered that Ikrimah had become King only two years before and for a time, had been under the dominion of Sauron, but not by choice. He wanted a better life for his people, but at this time, was unsure how to bring that about, how to show the rest of Arda that his people wanted to change, if not their ways, then their relations to others.

Or at least the King had wanted that until Amr went missing.

Arienel now paced the Courtyard of the Tiraa, a desert plant that bloomed red flowers, and tried to think. Haasin and Kamiseen soon found her and her guards backed up, still staying, but staying further away, hands on weapons. The two sand dragons ignored the Haradrim and instead nuzzled their Kaleniya fondly in greeting. Arienel pet each of their heads and then followed Haasin's gold eyes to another small shadow that she'd noted long ago. "Asab, come here."

The slave-boy looked almost petrified - and also strangely drawn - but obeyed, coming to stand, trembling, before her. Arienel noted that his eyes never left Haasin's face, though, he didn't look the dragon in the eyes. The elleth shook her head and touched his shoulder, moving him to stand in front of her. She stood behind him, placing both hands on his shoulders to both help him stay standing as he still shook and to comfort. "Asab, this is Haasin and Kamiseen. They are my friends and will never harm you." She looked into his eyes from over his head. "Do you trust me when I tell you this?" Light brown eyes looked up at her and then strayed to the chain the fire cross hung from and the leather thong the wind-cross hung from as they swung free of her neck. He looked back at the dragons, Haasin especially, and then nodded slowly, relaxing slightly. He'd never trusted any master or mistress before, but this one...this one seemed different.

Arienel smiled and soon the four of them were sitting together, Asabiarn looking nervous and glancing at the guards. The elleth didn't pay attention, telling the Kalei what she'd found out. **_"What do you think will convince the King to make peace with the North? What if the Northerners did take his son?" _**The two siblings looked thoughtful, though, Haasin also looked distracted, his gold eyes rarely leaving the boy and Kamiseen answered for her brother and herself. **_"While I do not know if your kind took the prince, I do know that his father would most likely do anything to get him back."_**

_**"What do you mean?"**_ Arienel glanced at Kamiseen, try to pay attention, but her eyes stayed on Asabiarn as he was called over by a stern-looking man. The boy seemed to cower as he approached and from beside her, she could feel Haasin stiffen. Kamiseen didn't answer, watching her brother with concern. "Ruun?" The male sand dragon didn't respond and when the man with Asabiarn struck the boy across the face with a rod, the Kalei moved faster than Arienel could ever remember seeing. The Haradrim man found himself suddenly falling backward on to the cobble-stones, scrambling back in fear as the Muhamik roared in fury, standing over the fallen child. Gold eyes burned with feral hate and the man knew he was going to die as he looked into a fang-filled mouth that hovered over him.

_**"Haasin! Daro!"**_ Arienel sprinted across the courtyard, Kamiseen by her side, but neither of them would reach the male in time if he chose to act. The elleth absently realized the dragon's roar had attracted a crowd very quickly, but she didn't care, only speaking reasonably to the Kalei as she slowed and approached carefully. **_"Haasin, you swore an oath to the Kaleniya, to me. You cannot kill this man."_** All that answered her was a low growl that she found suddenly and startlingly familiar. It was one of savage and uncompromising protection...for a bonded. Sky blue eyes snapped to Asabiarn to see the child looking terrified, but still pressing close to the sand dragon's leg nonetheless out of instinct born of the Rishten. The slave was both scared of the dragon's anger and drawn to Haasin.

Light brown eyes came to meet her own and the slave-boy soon heard a voice in his head that made it throb as if with headache. **"Asabiarn, I know this might pain you, but you need to listen. I cannot stop Haasin and neither can Kamiseen. You need to make him look at you, make him obey you."** The child's eyes widened with astonishment and disbelief as he looked at the underbelly of the creature he sat beneath and then back at her. Arienel kept her eyes on Haasin, but tried to smile a bit. **"You can do it. I promise."** If the male Kalei was going to listen to anyone, it would be his bonded. Just as Morroch listened to her.

The man being threatened hadn't moved, but his eyes did widen even further as Asabiarn finally crept out from under the sand dragon - most had assumed he'd been crushed - and stood tentatively before the Muhamik, reaching up with a shaky hand to touch the dragon's neck. _"Dragon?"_ The creature didn't respond, growling still at the Haradrim and the boy bit his lip and spoke a bit louder. _"Haasin?"_ Gold eyes snapped to meet the child's and the two froze, an instant connection passing between them like neither had ever experienced. Haasin found that it felt like he was happy, content for the first time in ten years, since the boy had been born. Asabiarn felt cared for, noticed...and he felt a headache coming on from the sudden presence of the Muhamik's mind within his own. The Haradrim took this moment to scramble out of the sand dragon's immediate range and the crowd of people looked on in amazement as the large Kalei settled and relaxed under the boy's hand, laying down in a content way.

Arienel just breathed a huge sigh of relief and smiled over at her ashen guards before looking back at Kamiseen. She knew she would have to explain to Asabiarn what was going on, using the knowledge about the Rishten she remembered Morroch knowing, but right now, she was just trying to not fall down from the adrenaline fading out of her system **_"What did you mean by saying Ikrimah will do anything to get his son back?"_**

* * *

_Mild time-skip in which Arienel goes to get the men and elves, explaining that they can leave their rooms..._

* * *

"You think that if we promise to get the King's son back he will make peace with Gondor?" Faramir looked skeptical, raising a brow as he spoke. The Gondorians and elves were all in the Courtyard of the Tiraa and Arienel had just finished telling them what Kamiseen proposed. The dragoness snorted. "Yes, that is what I told the Kaleniya." Arienel smiled and touched the Kalei's neck, glancing over to where Asabiarn slept soundly between Haasin's legs and clawed feet. The male dragon had his head close to the boy's body, shielding him from the slight breeze and others' eyes. The slave-boy had not been bothered by any of the Haradrim since Haasin's clear display of possessiveness and protection. Arienel was grateful for this and for the fact that Asabiarn had not asked her what had happened between he and the sand dragon yet. He was surely curious and confused, but in his mind, his mistress was busy and he could wait.

"Amr is the King's only heir. If we can bring him back to Harad, the King might be willing to make peace with the North."

"That is not all that would be required, my sister, but it is a good idea. My father misses my half-brother greatly." The voice, strong, but musical made the Northerners whip their heads around to see Nusayya approaching them on quiet, bare feet. She smiled, always seeming to be happy and touched Haasin's scales as she passed. The sand dragon didn't stir and Kamiseen remained relaxed as the princess came closer, waving the guards that stepped forward away. The Gondorians and elves made to stand, but the woman merely motioned them down and sat herself, every movement filled with an elven-like grace that showed her halfbreed heritage. Arienel watched the princess, but in the corner of her eye, also noted that Eluchon did, too... The action brought a small smile to her lips and sky blue eyes sparkled with amusement before focusing on the other woman again.

_"What else would be required to make peace with your father, Eruxanre?" _

Nusayya's dark eyes seemed to sparkle with laughter as she looked at the sand dragoness who had spoken and her voice was light, but also filled with a wisdom Arienel could sense instinctively. _"I have not been called that in many a year, Calia Muhamik."_ She turned her gaze back to the Northerners and suddenly became much more serious. Arienel had no need to translate her words for she seemed to speak Westron fluently, leaving the Northerners to wonder how she had come by the skill. "My father has heard of the peace you made with Nremesirn and it is acceptable to him, but Nremesirn is only a small city and the tradition of alliance is different with larger cities like Cjornark and the ones further to the south than with smaller ones. While Nremesirn made an oath with you for the gift of peace from the Muhamik and they exchanging the gift of the Muhalorrn with you to seal it, that is not all that would have to be done to make peace with all of Harad under my father's rule."

Faramir nodded, understanding, but his expression was cautiously curious when he spoke. They had expected that deals and oaths would have to be made, but the extent of the negotiations were still unknown and any information would be useful. The fact that they were acquiring it from the King's own daughter was strange, but the man was not about to question it or her motives. "What are the traditions of alliances with you people?"

"An alliance, a peace of this magnitude would require promises, gifts and a marriage."

The steward blinked. "A marriage?"

Nusayya simply nodded, her expression calm as she explained. "To make peace with the North, there would be a marriage required. A man, powerful in your land, would marry the King's eldest daughter to make a binding of blood and honor. This man might be a lord, a prince, a King, but he must hold a position of power or be related to someone with power."

There was a very long stretch of silence before Arienel spoke, her eyes narrowed. She spoke in Haradaic to keep the conversation between them and the men watched the woman closely, but could not discern what it was the spoke of. _"You are the King's eldest daughter."_

_"Yes."_

_"Does this not bother you? That you would marry a complete stranger only to make peace between two peoples?"_ Arienel wasn't personally sure if she'd be able to do something like that. Deep down, she knew she loved Elrohir even if her conscious mind didn't remember the emotion. Her sky blue eyes found his brown - slightly concerned - and the elleth couldn't imagine the uncertainty of marry someone you did not know...and from a completely different culture, different customs, language... She did not remember Elrohir, but at least she knew him to be honorable and that he did love her. What assurance did Nusayya have if she married a Northerner? The elleth met the other woman's black eyes and Nusayya seemed to read her mind, smiling gently._ "I have accepted my role in Eru's Song, little sister. I am not afraid to meet the one the Creator will give me, not if it will bring peace between two of his people."_

Arienel shook her head, but did not argue at this time, unsure what she would say. It was Eluchon, surprising many, that spoke, his light blue eyes never leaving Nusayya's black. Arienel watched the two of them together and it was with a small idea growing in her mind that she listened to the conversation the two held. "Princess, you say that the eldest daughter must marry a man of power according to his own land, but as you can see in our group, the only males of power here are the Lord Faramir, who is betrothed already and Elrohir, also betrothed and to the princess of my own kingdom. How long will your father wait for a man to be found for you among the Northerners to complete this peace?"

The dark-skinned woman held his gaze, a small smile curving her lips. "I am glad you have asked this question for there is an answer that might help you. Many times, when peace is being made, there is not a suitable match in age between the sons and daughter of different families. Powerful families have been known to adopt a general or a wealthy man's daughter into their family by way of a blood-ceremony to marry them off into an alliance." She chuckled. "As you may logically see, this does not strengthen any powerful bloodline and that man or maiden is not truly of the powerful family's blood, but it does count as an honorable alliance if those people have been adopted into the powerful family before they are married off."

Now everyone looked thoughtful and it was Elrohir who spoke, slowly, trying to make sure they truly understood the loophole Nusayya had provided them with. If she was correct, then they might have a chance to complete this alliance. "You are saying that if Faramir were to adopt Derufin into his family in a blood-ceremony of your people, then Derufin would be an acceptable suitor in the eyes of your father and your people?"

A smile. "Yes, but the blood of a Steward is not going to satisfy my father."

Faramir raised a brow, unsure if he should be insulted. "Why not?" Nusayya moved her golden hair behind an ear, revealing a small point at the end, reminding Arienel that the woman was half-elven. "You do not simply ask for peace from one city or even two, but for all of Harad with the North. This is a great request and it will require powerful oaths and bindings. My father will give me to no less than a man part of a royal family. From what I understand of your people, a Steward, while powerful among your people, is not royalty."

Arienel watched as one by one, all eyes came to her and it was with a jolt of understanding that she realized that among everyone here of the North...she was the only one that could claim immediate royal family...at least that was what the others had told her. Derufin and Bergil were simple soldiers. Faramir could claim very distant, diluted ties back to the King's of Gondor, but he was not truly royalty. Elrohir was descended on both his mortal and immortal side from Kings, but his father had not taken the role of a King and so technically he was not a prince. Eluchon was merely the son of an adviser and of no royal blood. Arienel...was the daughter of an elven King.

The elleth sighed and ran a hand through her red hair, resigned to the fact that she was going to be playing a major role in the negotiations. If Elrohir's stories of her forgotten past were to be believed, she was usually involved in things like this all the time anyway. It seemed she was not to escape the responsibility just because she could not remember having accepted them in the first place. "What must I do?"

Nusayya laughed, the sound like tinkling water, reminding the elleth of the water-cross she'd seen the woman with. It was not visible under the pale yellow dress she wore, but Arienel could see the glass-like chain around her neck. "It is simple. Before witnesses of the court of my father, you must exchange blood with the man you would adopt into your family. Usually this is done by the the head man of the family, but I think with all my father has heard of you in the past three days, he will make an exception." She looked over the three available bachelors with a calm gaze, unworried, but Arienel noticed that her eyes lingered on Eluchon the longest before coming back to meet the elleth's sky blue ones. _"I know you will choose wisely, little sister." _The princess stood and nodded to each of them before settling her hand on Arienel's shoulder. _"I will talk with you more concerning other matters later tonight."_

Arienel nodded and the other woman left, disappearing into the palace, leaving the Northerners to sort through the puzzle and advise she'd given them.

* * *

**Look! I LIVE! Review, please!  
**


	14. Rîn

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the ideas, characters, etc that belong to the Lord of the Rings and I am not Tolkien.

A/N ~ Hiya! I got TWO chapters done in such a timely manner! Woot!

**Haradaic** is still **ITALICS**!

Haradaic

_Trunreen _= Little sister

_Trunruun_ = Little brother

_Reen_ = Sister

_Ruun_ = Brother

_Ranar ques _= Thank you

_Ranar ques, narm reen._ = Thank you, my sister.

Elven 

_Mell_ = Beloved

_Meleth_ = Love/My love

_Le melin, Gyrig._ = I love you, my Heart.

_Brethil_ = my Princess

_Pen neth_ = Young one

* * *

**_Rîn ~ Remembrance_**

Arienel looked over Derufin, Bergil and Eluchon. She would have to adopt one of them into her family if this alliance were to even be possible. But would any of the males be willing? After all, it was their life that was going to be decided along with Nusayya's and the future of the North and South. The elleth met a pair of light blue eyes and two pair of gray. Derufin spoke first, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Umm...I cannot do this. I plan on asking to court a maiden when I return home." His face was tinge red, but Faramir clapped him on the back with a smile. "Thank you for telling us now, Derufin. Rest easy. You will see your maid again."

The young man seemed to relax, but now both Eluchon and Bergil looked at one another, each feeling nervous and unsure about what to do. Marrying a complete stranger would be difficult and awkward, no matter how beautiful or friendly the woman might be. They would be required to leave their home for at least a long period of time if not forever, they would be among people they didn't know and there would be no backing out of the marriage. Looking at Bergil's young face, his expression paler than it should have been...Eluchon spoke quietly, turning his eyes to Arienel and Faramir. "I will do it."

The protests and questions were instant, but through it all, the silver-haired elf and the red-haired female held each other's gaze silently and Arienel smiled slightly when the others quieted and looked between the two. "Do not think you have fooled me? I see the way you look at her."

Light blue eyes looked down as a slightly sheepish, nervous smile came to the Sindar's face. He looked up after a moment, uncertain and questioning. "Do you think I am going down the right path?" Arienel tilted her head, noting that Elrohir was watching them both with some amusement, but also concern for Eluchon, wondering if his new friend was thinking clearly. He may not have known the silver-haired elf that well, but that didn't mean he didn't care what Eluchon ended up doing. His choice would not only effect his life, but that of the future of the North and South. The dark-haired elf leaned forward, his arms on his knees. "Do you think you are?"

Eluchon blinked and looked down at his hands with a frown. "I...do not know. I feel strange when I meet her eyes, but...I do not know if this means I am doing the right thing. I just feel that this is something I should do." He looked up and shrugged slightly. "I have no love at home and my parents and sister are well taken care of. You have many guardians that watch over you, brethil. I am not needed. I can help in this way." The silver-haired elf looked around and met the eyes of all. "I will marry Nusayya if her father will approve the match."

* * *

Night had fallen and Arienel leaned back against Kamiseen's scaled hide next to Elrohir, looking up at the stars. The dark-haired elf looked down at their hands, watching in some amusement as Arienel's own slender fingers played over his larger ones. She was holding only one of his hands and he could tell by the way hers moved that she was thinking, nervous or uncertain about something. He let the elleth continue for a time before speaking.

"You are worried about Eluchon?"

A sigh. "Yes...well, no. I think that...he and Nusayya will be happy together once they can be alone, have time to talk. The attraction is there, but I think it will develop into more over time. No, I am not worried about them. Nervous for them, yes, but not worried." She looked over and up at him with a small smile. "I am worried, though. How did you know?" She watched as the male smiled and his hand tightened around one of her own. "I know you. Now what is it that troubles you, Mell?"

Arienel shook her head, looking up at the stars again. "Amr. The King's son. Kamiseen and Nusayya say that Ikrimah would be beyond grateful for his son's return, but if the Haradrim cannot find him, how are we to do so? Kamiseen seems to think I can do it, but I do not know how."

Elrohir suddenly looked both angry and uncomfortable and the elleth blinked, sitting up and looking alarmed, but also wary. "What is wrong?" Had she said something to anger him? Had Kamiseen? The dark-haired elf took a large breath and let it out slowly before he spoke, almost sounding bitter if she was hearing correctly. "Your Sight. They want you to use your Sight to try and see this prince."

Arienel blinked and sat up further turning ninety degrees to face him. Her sky blue eyes met his brown and the elleth was not sure of the emotion she saw in his gaze. "Do I even know how to do that?" Elrohir sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hand before replying. "Not yet, but I have no doubt that you could do it. You haven't used your Sight in a controlled way yet, but you could."

"This doesn't please you." Her voice was quiet and it was not a question as she reached out to tilt his chin, making the dark elf look at her. His brown eyes contained an anger and yet weary acceptance that she recognized, but did not understand the reason for. Elrohir swallowed before speaking, knowing she didn't remember and didn't understand his reaction. He would have to take care with his words. "No. It does not. I know that my father urged you to expand your Foresight and I know you are capable of doing it, but...while others see the power you possess and the potential for it...I just see you."

Arienel moved forward so that her knees - she was kneeling - touched his crossed shins and she studied his face, trying to understand what it was he was telling her. She could sense it was important and she truly wanted to know his heart in a way that almost hurt...because at one point, she had. She just didn't remember anymore. "What do you mean? Is not my gift a part of me?"

Elrohir almost growled, running a hand through his hair and leaning back against Kamiseen's side as he shook his head. "Yes, but...I do not see you as your gift. I only see _you_ under it and I see what it does to you. I...I don't want to change you, Arienel and I accept you the way you are...I just worry for you. I see the way your gift uses you, hurts you and it scares me. I would keep his safe, but how can I protect you from what is already part of you?" He looked at her helplessly and Arienel bit her lip, unsure what to say. The dark-haired elf sighed and touched her cheek gently with his fingers, his voice even softer. "I do not want you to do this, but I know you will do what is right regardless of what I desire. I have learned by now to protect you when I can and not to hinder you."

The elleth grabbed his fingers before they slid away and though her eyes were closed, spoke. "I run your life. You are always running after me." A small chuckle made her open her eyes and Elrohir's trapped thumb caressed her cheek gently. "Not after, Mell." She gave him a confused look and he elaborated. "I would not like running after you, but I do not mind running at your side, meleth."

The red-haired elleth smiled and released his hand as she moved back to his side, leaning against him and feeling safe. Elrohir kissed her forehead. "If you feel you should use your Sight, then do so, Arienel. It is only fear for you that makes me say no." Arienel nodded and took a deep breath, relaxing. She glanced over to her left at sudden movement and smiled as Asabiarn yawned, stretching from his place between Haasin's clawed feet. The large, male sand dragon was asleep and the slave-boy looked up at him in a slightly uncertain way, but also with a puzzled expression. His light brown eyes caught sight of Arienel's sky blue and the child went white when he realized how dark it was and that he'd gone to sleep while she talked with the other Northerners - who didn't appear to be anywhere in sight not counting the elf that sat at his mistress' side.

The elleth spoke quietly when Asabiarn looked like he would scramble away from the dragon and to her. "Stay, pen neth. I have no need of you right now, but I take it you might have need of me." The slave sat back down slowly, unsure, but nodded after a moment, glancing at Elrohir - who watched the child silently - and then back to the red-haired female. His voice was almost a whisper and he subconsciously pressed closer to Haasin for comfort. "Why did the Muhamik obey me?"

Arienel smiled gently. "He did as you wanted because he is bonded to you." It took some time to explain what the Rishten between a two-leg and a dragon was, why it was suddenly active after being dormant for hundreds of years and how this would affect Asabiarn himself. The child looked positively overwhelmed as he looked at the head of the slumbering dragon next to his small body. "But..but why does he want _me_?"

"The Rishten does not choose by race or gender or position. It chooses according to the needs of each dragon and person. I know not how it does this. Only the Creator knows the wisdom in this plan and how it works. Haasin can no more not feel bonded to you than he can stop being a dragon. If you choose to reject him then he will die-"

"No!" The vehement reply, coupled with the child's fierce glare and his small arms around one of Haasin's clawed toes took Arienel by surprise, but Elrohir laughed, the sound deep and amused for he had watched the sudden change come over the boy as his betrothed talked, and the slave's expression was so possessive and so much like he'd seen Arienel look that he couldn't help but find mirth bubbling up in him. Asabiarn seemed to shrink into the shadow of the dragon after his outburst, suddenly fearing the consequences, but Arienel merely smiled as Haasin woke, his gold eyes slitted open and immediately looking for the boy.

"I am glad you will accept the Rishten, Asab. It would have killed Haasin had you not." Light brown eyes blinked in surprise and then looked up into gold at the sand dragon's pleased rumble. Haasin breathed hot air into the child's unruly, dirty hair and chuckled. _"You need a bath."_ Asabiarn frowned and didn't respond, but ran his small hand through his hair and then looked at it when he was done, not noticing when Haasin stood until the wind hit his clothes. He shivered and then looked at the elleth with some worry. "You should be inside, mistress Arienel. You can catch chill out here."

Elrohir raised a brow, looking the slave-boy's tattered clothes over and then looked at his betrothed. "He is right and for his sake, I think you should agree." The dark-haired elf knew Arienel would be more likely to do as she was told if it was for someone else's benefit. Sure enough, the red-haired female stood and dusted herself off, placing a hand on Kamiseen's scales as the Kalei stirred. "I am going inside now, Muhareen. No need to wake." Kamiseen rumbled agreement before her lids closed once more and her breathing deepened. Haasin, however, was a different story as he looked beyond worried as Asabiarn started to leave his side. The male sand dragon stood and warbled low after the boy, causing the child to turn with a startled look and touch his head.

Arienel sighed and went to child's side, looking over at the sand dragon. "Haasin will be able to speak inside your head and you in his before long, but it will only seem like emotion impressions right now." She turned her attention to the Kalei and did not attempt to speak in his mind, knowing that Asabiarn had taken her place there and it would be wrong to intrude unless necessary. "I will be sure that he stays with me, Haasin. Do you not still trust me?"

She watched as the dragon's gold eyes left the boy's light brown to look at her. A small war raged for a moment before the Muhamik dipped his head. "I trust you, Kaleniya." Arienel smiled and nodded back before going inside, both Asabiarn and Elrohir following, the child staying as far away as he could from the male elf. He was starting to trust his mistress, but her companions were another story entirely. The dark-haired elf didn't try to press the boy, seeing no need and was fine with being on one side of Arienel while the child was on the other as they headed back to their rooms.

Asabiarn went ahead of Arienel as she stopped at Elrohir's door and the elleth was grateful for the boy's thoughtfulness. She bit her lip as the two of them stood before the door, their guards not far away from them, and tucked red hair behind her ear before speaking. "Elrohir, I want to thank you for...well, for being patient with me. For not being angered when I do not remember what I should." She looked up, sky blue meeting brown and saw that he was looking at her with both amusement and the same strong love she always saw, now expected to see, in his brown eyes. Her voice turned into a whisper. "I can see that you love me. Everything you do shows me and...I want you to know that...strange as it might sound, I am coming to love you again."

She was both startled and warmed to suddenly feel his arms around her waist, gentle and yet secure and the elleth blushed when the son of Elrond smiled, bringing his forehead to touch hers. His own voice was soft. "And I am enjoying rediscovering the many sides of you, meleth. You may not remember all that came before, but it has not made me love you any less. I love you now and I always will." His lips on her own, gentle, soft and quick, made her tremble and the breath catch in her throat. Arienel opened her eyes after a long moment to see Elrohir looking at her with love, amusement and faint worry. She banished the last expression by resting her head against his chest, hearing his soothing heartbeat, showing that he had not startled her too badly. She knew her own heart was pounding and she wanted to feel his lips on hers again, but she couldn't bring herself to kiss him back yet, not feeling the courage for that action. Desire was there, though, and Elrohir seemed to sense that and so the dark elf was content with her embrace and held her for a time.

* * *

Arienel had changed into night-wear and let her hair loose when there was a knock on the door. Asabiarn got to it before she did and Arienel saw him freeze before bowing deeply and backing away. The elleth moved to the entrance and saw Nusayya's smiling face. She also saw the slave-boy trying to slip out the door and ignoring the princess for the moment, grabbed the back of the child's shirt, giving him a raised brow when he blinked, looking up at her in a startled way. "I told Haasin you were staying with me tonight and you are, now go sit, pen neth." She ruffled his hair as he ducked past her back into the room and shook her head before looking at Nusayya once more. The dark peredhil didn't seem to be bothered in the slightest.

_"Are you too tired to talk, trunreen?"_

The elleth shook her head and beckoned the other female in. They both settled on the large bed, facing each other and Arienel spoke first. _"Why do you call me 'trunreen'?"_ She wasn't related to Nusayya, she knew that much and from what Arienel could tell, they were not similar in enough ways to be considered sisters...and she was coming to believe that she hadn't even known about Nusayya before her memory loss. Sky blue eyes watched black, feeling a peace as the dark female smiled._ "I call you what I call all the bearers of Eru's Crosses. There was a trunruun before you and there will be more reen and ruun after you."_

Arienel's eyes narrowed and her hand came up to grasp the crosses under her sleep-gown protectively. _"A trunruun? Alagos?"_ Well, that was something that would take some getting used to...Alagos as a little brother... Nusayya chuckled at the expression on her face and grinned. _"Yes, he had the same reaction when I called him such, but he endured it well enough."_

_"You gave him this?"_ The wind-cross, on its leather thong was pulled out slowly and the Haradrim princess only nodded, not even reaching out to touch the green-metal. _"Yes. Just as I gave you the Gift of Eru."_

Arienel frowned, pulling the fire cross out as well as she shook her head. _"No...Elrohir and Eluchon said I acquired it in Isengard. It was given to an Ent by a winged-Maia."_ Nusayya merely nodded calmly, unfazed. _"And Gabriel acquired the cross from me to give it to the Ent who gave it to you."_

_"Gabriel?"_

_"It is what he is called to a very distant people. To them he is an archangel, but I believe we use different names to describe the same being. I do not think you will have the task of meeting these people from across the sea, though, your offspring might." _The princess's eyes had clouded slightly and Arienel was suddenly reminded of Cara, of the vision she had - and could remember - about the strange buildings and carriages without horses. Could those be the people Nusayya spoke of? The Haradrim-halfbreed didn't give her a chance to ponder the idea as she spoke again. _"Gabriel also delivered a message to Alagos to give the Joy of Eru to you and I am glad to see the shape-shifter did so. It was time for the cross to have a new bearer."_

_"How do you know all this?"_

_"I am Eru's Guardian like my mother was before me and her father before her. We are given the task of passing on the crosses to those who will need them most and when no bearer is present for a certain cross, we keep it with us. The crosses always come back into our possession no matter what happens to their bearer. I passed on the Gift of Eru to you and Alagos the Joy of Eru."_ Nusayya smiled and reached behind her neck to unclasp the glass-like chain that bore yet another cross. She lifted it carefully, the water sloshing about in the glass-metal like a fluid jewel of light.

_"This is the Blessing of Eru. It gives its bearer peace and understanding. I now give it to you."_

Arienel opened her mouth to protest. She already had two! Why did she need the third? But the Haradrim princess had already slipped the chain about her neck and Arienel's words were cut off in a surge of overwhelming knowledge. Understanding. How could she understand others if she didn't even understand her own past? The thought ran through her mind before it was swarmed with images, voice, time, actions, places that made clench her teeth against screaming with the suddenness of it. Arienel squeezed her eyes shut, but she couldn't stop the tide of memories and deep down, she didn't want to. She wasn't sure how long she sat there, shaking, feeling like she might explode, but it passed and a feeling of soothing peace came over her, the calm after the storm and sky blue eyes opened.

She remembered. She remembered everything! Her life, her friends, her family, sorrows, joys, fears, her power...everything. The elleth gave a shuddering breath and smiled, tears of relief trailing down her face as her hand clutched the water-cross around her neck.

Nusayya smiled, somewhat sadly, to see the innocence leave the red-haired female's eyes to be replaced by experience, wisdom, fears, sadness, love, dislike... They had been sitting here for over an hour and Asabiarn - after his initial concern and getting reassurance from Nusayya - was asleep near the fireplace. Sky blue eyes flickered over to the boy and then to the dark-skinned, golden-haired princess. Arienel took a deep breath and released it slowly, letting the cross about her neck go. _"Ranar ques."_

_"You are welcome, trunreen, but I am afraid now that you remember...now your task shall be harder. You do not have the innocence you possessed when you remembered nothing and you will have to put your distrust aside to see the people behind the masks they wear. My father will not be easy on you or your friends, though, he has decided to not question you until tomorrow afternoon. He is impressed by your willingness to heed his warning and your manners about the process."_

Arienel nodded, swallowing and wiping the tears from her face, steadying herself. _"Nusayya, I hear what you say, but I do not think it is the issue right now. I have seen many children taken over the last few months. Elven children, dragon children...Harad is not the only land that has been robbed of young ones. Will not your father see the sense in this? That if the North is being plagued as well then our people need to work together?" _She was more than happy to have her mind back, harder task or not. To have all the knowledge she had gained over the past several months, to remember Gandalf and Gimli, the hobbits, Legolas, her heart-family, her elven father...to remember Elrohir! It was all she could do to sit calmly and not rush from the room to tell him, especially knowing how patient he'd been with her...

Nusayya was nodding her head, but her expression spoke frustration. She still seemed to carry a light about her, but without the cross, the constant stream of happiness seemed to be gone and as a bearer, it was not as present in Arienel, though, she could feel the flow of peace in her mind, ready to be used when she needed it along with love, determination, trust, hope and understanding. _"My father is usually a reasonable King, but Amr...Amr was his joy, his light and without my half-brother, my father is struggling. Your Muhamik friend was right. He would do anything to have his son back."_

Arienel nodded, looking thoughtful. She now recalled why it was so difficult for her to use her gift freely and that old fear wanted to creep back in...if she let it. The elleth closed her eyes and found the flow of peace and the current of hope, of trust and determination. She had done more with her power since losing her memory than she had in some time and nothing bad had resulted. Perhaps it was time to lay extreme caution to rest and trust in the strength Eru gave her to handle what He gifted her with. Just like Kanitia had said. Sky blue eyes opened to look into black, hard and determined. _"Tell your father that the Gondorians brought with them a seer who might be able to tell him where his son is. Do not put any price on this for I will do it with or without Harad's peace with Gondor."_

Nusayya smiled for the first time since giving the water-cross away and hugged the elleth. _"Ranar ques, narm reen. Eru truly chose His bearer well."_ She sat back and and then stood from the bed on quiet feet. _"You should sleep. My father will speak with you tomorrow and I know you will be awake early to talk with the other Northerners. Goodnight, Arienel."_ Nusayya slipped out the door and Arienel sighed, laying back on the pillows behind her, eyes closed. She couldn't stop trembling, but the elleth didn't mind. It was only from intense relief and memory-overload and it would pass.

She smiled to herself. She couldn't wait to see the look on Elrohir's face...

* * *

"You seem different today, mistress Arienel." Asabiarn stood quietly with his hands behind his back, watching the elleth move about the room. The child's light brown eyes took in Arienel's movements with a calculating gaze uncommon to children of his age. There seemed to be more purpose, more sureness in his mistress this morning. There was also a different look to her eyes, less like a child herself and more like the adults he was used to. And yet...he still felt her could trust her for Asabiarn could sense she was still the same person she had been...just wider or older in a way. It was strange.

Arienel looked up from the water basin and smiled, eyes glittering in mirth. "I am different and yet, I am the same. Does that bother you?" The slave-boy shook his head, but it wasn't in the fearful way he usually did and the elleth gave a curt nod, drying her face and moving toward the door. She was dressed in flared pants and a high-rise shirt that clung to her body in a strange way. A sheer fabric floated over her arms and covered the part of her stomach exposed by the shirt. The outfit had come with a headdress and veil, but Arienel ignored it, preferring to keep her red hair loose and sweeping down her back. She now exited the room with some feeling of awkwardness, but tried to ignore it, looking back at Asabiarn. "I will be meeting with the King later and I must talk to my friend before then, so I want you to stay with Haasin. Do you understand?"

The child nodded, but looked nervous as they walked. "Mistress, what if I am summoned by a master or mistress?" He watched as Arienel's sky blue eyes flashed with anger, but her voice was calm. "Ignore them. Haasin will let no one hurt you or come near you. Do not leave the dragon until I return." The slave nodded, feeling anxious about the whole thing, but knowing that if he obeyed his new mistress then at least he was doing something right...

* * *

Arienel had left Asabiarn in the courtyard with Haasin and Kamiseen and was now making her way back down the wide corridor, toward Elrohir's room - her guards trailing close behind - when her gift flared with such intensity that she gave a choked cry and reached out instinctively for the fur of a canine that wasn't there, instead finding a pillar. It was enough and the elleth stared, wide-eyed at someone she could not clearly see with cloudy gray eyes.

(vision) _Arienel felt she was flying as she soared over a land of grassland and lush forests. Red mountains could be see in the distance, blood against the blue sky and a large sea with a smaller mountain range on its western side and a forest on its north-eastern side was to the west of these giant blood-stained peaks. Stone villages and towns dotted the plains and near the mountains themselves, great cities, populations built into the natural defense of the slopes were numerous. Gold gates and stone mixed with silver stood out in the morning sun of the largest city. Men and women milled below, dressed in fine clothes and sparkling armor._

_The elleth blinked in astonishment, but it turned to confusion and then startled horror as her Sight drew her closer to the cities, to the inhabitants. Men of dark eyes and hair, and even darker hearts fought one another, stole, struck down children and slaves, pulled women into allies where screams could be heard. Women, most brightly but scantily clad, roamed the streets, silent but alluring. Or they cowered in the shadows their husbands and fathers, quiet, subdued and unseen. Children were thin, dirty and they stole without pause, hurting one another and running wild._

_The city was beautiful from the outside, but inside it was corrupt. Arienel let her gift pull her even closer, to a destination at the height of the city, into a richly-adorned palace with pillars of alabaster and floors of smooth stone. Gold glittered everywhere, bright cloth hanging from pillars and windows. It was a throne room and a dark-haired, dark-eyed man sat on the highest seat, watching below as three men, one younger than the other two - all of them looked alike and like the King, obviously his sons - fought with one another, their voices raised and eyes sparking with hatred and greed. Four females stood in the background, richly dressed, but silent and fearful. Two of them looked to be around the King's age and one a young woman of great beauty. The other was only a small child of about eight and she clutched something stuffed to her chest, looking between her brothers with worried, sad eyes._

_Arienel's eyes were drawn to another youth that had entered the throne room, his stride both angry and confident. His black hair hung almost to his shoulders and fell into his eyes where he paid it little mind. His eyes themselves were strange, though, being of the brightest green in a sea of dark-eyed people. He looked no more than nineteen. The others in the room turned at his approach and they seemed almost shocked to see him. Only the little girl, the smallest child, her face lit up in delight. The father looked thoughtful, the women still silent, but the brothers started yelling again, their faces angry._

_The youth ignored them, heading for the little girl, saying something Arienel didn't catch to the other males as he went past. Whatever had left his mouth caused a surge of rage in the other males and something was barked out in a language Arienel didn't understand. The green-eyed youth stopped, his face becoming more of a snarl than anything as he replied. Arienel wasn't sure what happened next for it almost seemed as if her Sight skipped through time, but one of the brothers now had the little girl in his grasp, a knife to her throat, as he spoke to the youth who had gone pale, green eyes glittering in fury._

_The man with the knife said something and Arienel blinked, not sure her mental eyes were working as the place where the youth had been standing was no longer inhabited by a human, but by a large cat with gleaming claws and teeth. It was orange-ish in color and had black stripes, its eyes were a tawny gold. A roar was heard, deafening in the great hall and Arienel caught the look of fear and shock on the others faces as the great cat leaped..._ (end vision)

Arienel gasped, feeling almost sick as the vision faded. There was a great pressure, almost painful behind her eyes and it was with a great surge of shock that she realized someone was _in her head_. The elleth's sky blue eyes snapped up to meet ones of the darkest black, like the greatest expanse of sky without stars. It took her a good long moment to recognize the face the eyes sat in and when she did, her body went cold, shivers going down her arms. It was the youth. The green-eyed youth and his complexion was even paler than it had been in her vision as he stared at her, seeming to not see her as she was, but something else, something deeper. The elleth met his eyes again and it was with panic that she suddenly knew who was in her mind.

Her gift flared violently, shoving him back, but it was a struggle and it was only as his eyes faded to their bright green that he left her head. Arienel didn't think it was because of anything she'd done either and the thought made her take a step back at the sheer power she'd felt. The youth seemed not to notice her for a moment, but his eyes hardened instantly when he did and the color came back to his face, tanned. Arienel wasn't sure what he'd seen or heard or done, but it seemed not to faze him in the slightest and a smirk came to his lips. _"Your mind is rather...interesting."_

Arienel stood her ground as he walked forward slowly, but with all the grace of a feline. A very dangerous feline, much like the one she'd seen in her vision. The elleth swallowed as they came face to face and she felt vulnerable, a feeling she was not used to and did not like in the least. The smirk seemed to grow on his face, his eyes tinged black at the edges and Arienel felt anger come into her at last. Her sky blue eyes sparked with indignation and irritation. _"Stay out of my mind."_

He grinned, an expression she wanted to smack off his face. _"Why?"_ Arienel stared at him, ignoring the throb of the Blessing of Eru as it tried to give her understanding, ignoring the the Joy of Eur and its love. She even ignored the Gift of Eru as it tried to prompt her to trust. She didn't trust him and she didn't want to at this point. The elleth answered through gritted teeth. _"It is not your mind to explore."_ She moved to sweep by him, more than done, but his hand snapped out and grabbed her wrist, taking her by surprise. She pulled back slightly, but his grip was strong and he would not let go.

Arienel felt a trickle of real fear as his almost feral, hard green eyes looked into her sky blue. He leaned close to her face, his voice as low whisper, almost as hiss. _"Do you think I care?"_ The elleth didn't know why she didn't strike out, why her power didn't flare, she didn't even know why it didn't occur to her to use her power, but she was beyond relieved when a sharp, whip-like voice cut through the crackling silence.

_"Kahilnar! Release her!"_

Arienel felt her wrist come free of his grip and backed up hastily as the youth named Kahilnar looked over with irritation and yet reluctant respect at Nusayya. The princess was approaching swiftly, storm clouds in her dark eyes and she stood almost nose to nose with the green-eyed male, her voice low, filled with warning. _"Women might be treated like dogs in Rhûn, Easterling, but that is not so here and you know it. My father welcomes you into his house for the peace between our countries, but do not think I will let you harass the Northerners. They are under MY care."_

Black eyes glared into green and neither looked they like would back down. Kahilnar finally broke Nusayya's gaze as she whispered again, though, her voice softer, gentler. _"This is not what your mother taught you. This is not what your sister would see you do. They-"_

_"Be silent, Nusayya!"_ The princess didn't get a chance to respond as he left, slipping past her and disappearing down the hall on silent feet, every movement filled with lethal grace. Arienel breathed as sigh of relief when he was out of sight and Nusayya came to her side, shaking her golden head. _"He is as graceful and deadly as a jungle Twanres, but as lost as if he sails through a night without stars."_

_"Who is he?" _The elleth was jittery. She'd never had the kind of encounter with anyone before. Gandalf had spoken with her mind-to-mind, Galadriel had attempted to read her mind and even Haasin and Kamiseen had talked with her in their minds. Why had she reacted so badly to this male? What had he done? Or was it just because she was so afraid of the possibility that she might lose her memory again or that something else could happen? She'd frozen. Why had she not done something? Call out? Shove him away like she had Erestor when he'd startled her so long ago? Why had she done nothing? Arienel wasn't sure about any of it and she hated the fact. She moved toward Elrohir's room on shaky legs and Nusayya stayed by her side, explaining.

_"Kahilnar is an Easterling from Rhûn, though, I do not think he is of pure-blood. He says he is here to check on the Haradrim, his people's ally, but he will not tell us his family name nor which Easterling King has sent him. I do not know who he is, but I do know that his gift is something even he has little control over. He hides it well but he has been here for two weeks now and I can see that when his power flares it surprises him. I think he can read minds, but I am not sure if that is the full extent of his gift."_

_"Why...why did he let me go...when you came?"_

Nusayya paused and seemed to think for a moment as she looked down the hall. _"I think...I remind him of someone. Kahilnar was...gentler with me from the beginning. If you can call anything he does gentle."_

_"You said something about his mother and sister?"_

The princess looked almost uncomfortable, but answered. _"He fell asleep in the Courtyard of Horses one night and...I went out to wake him. None of the servants will approach him. I did not realize he was dreaming until he started to speak. I should have woken him, but curiosity kept me quiet and I heard him call out for both his mother and someone named Mahayre. It was only days later that I learned, after asking, that Mahayre was his youngest sister and that his mother was very different from most woman in the East. I do not know why he answered me when I asked about them, but I do not think he was lying."_

Arienel nodded, looking thoughtful. The vision she had seen...it had looked like he might be part of a noble family if not a royal one. If she was understanding everything correctly, he had three brothers, two sisters, a father and two mothers. A large family that did not seem to get along, but he seemed to fit right in with if his current behavior was anything to go by. So then why was he here, in Harad, refusing to say who his family and King were? It was a mystery that Arienel didn't think she was up to solving. In fact...it almost felt like it was not her place to solve and the elleth felt her body relax at the quiet revelation. It was only when she started paying attention that she realized the water-cross was cold, the liquid inside sloshing about. Understanding. It was giving her a wisp of knowledge and the female was grateful for it.

She suddenly wished she'd listened to each cross before, but it was too late now. The elleth gave Nusayya a small smile as they reached Elrohir's door. _"Thank you for...stopping him." _She wasn't sure what Kahilnar would have done and she didn't want to find out. He seemed to be full of the same darkness of other Easterlings, but...the elleth couldn't help but feel that he was more lost than evil. She wasn't sure why this thought came only after he left, but it was there. Nusayya smiled a bit and nodded, touching her arm. _"Are you-"_

"_He didn't hurt me. He just...startled me."_ The princess nodded and bid Arienel goodbye as the elleth knocked on her betrothed's door, suddenly excited once more, the confusion and jittery feeling fading into the background. She was already smiling widely when the dark-haired elf answered, blinking in surprise to see her, to see what she was wearing. The elleth's grin grew wider and she surged forward to wrap her arms about his neck and kiss him soundly. It was a startled moment before she felt him respond, wrapping his arms about her waist and kissing her back. They finally pulled apart, both breathless and the son of Elrond gave her a confused look that made her laugh.

One of her hands came to touch his cheek, fingers trailing and her voice was soft. "Le melin, Gyrig." She watched in the greatest amusement as the confusion cleared from his brown eyes to be replaced with overwhelming hope. Arienel felt his knees almost buckle and giggled, stepping back and leading him to the small couch in the room. The son of Elrond reached out to stroke her cheek once they were seated and his voice was almost hoarse. "Arienel?" Was she telling him what he thought she was telling him?

The elleth smiled gently and laid her hand over his, her voice quiet."Yes. It is me. All of me. I remember." The red-haired female leaned forward and kissed him gently, relaxing into his hold as he pulled her closer. "I remember you. I remember Gandalf and my fathers. I remember all of my brothers and your father. I remember Gondor and Aragorn, Arwen." Elrohir smiled, but silenced her with another kiss and Arienel found that she didn't mind in the least. He pulled her even closer and she felt safe, loved. She never wanted to leave.

* * *

**Review! Please? *puppy-dog eyes* I worked hard at this chapter just for all of you... *grins* Oh! And about _Kahilnar_ - I thank **_Archeress of Silverbow_** for the meaning behind his name: "Friend of Fire". Thanks, **_Archeress_**! And I thank **_Archeress of Silverbow_**, **_Stabbythings _**and **_AriannaCelestine_** for the very ideas that brought Kahilnar into being!  
**


	15. Sîdh?

**Disclaimer: **I own my brain, my fingers, my imagination...but, unfortunately...I don't own Lord of the Rings. *sigh*

A/N ~ Sorry for being away. Family comes first and well, my parents are now in Ukraine and will be there about a month. *sigh* I was busy spending time with them and then getting my siblings (six of them, five under the age of twelve) to be less sad once they were gone - not to mention keeping myself together. Sorry that my story came second to that, but that is the way it should be.

Italics are Haradaic.

* * *

_**Sîdh? ~ Peace?**_

Arienel felt both a confidence and yet a sort of nervous anticipation as she, the Gondorians and the elves followed the adviser - the one that had brought them to the palace on the first night - to the throne room. The elleth had informed the others a short while ago that her memory was back and now that she knew her past experiences, what she was capable of, she was feeling better about this whole negotiation for peace. She'd wanted to come, argued to come and now she understood why. It was a relief. Faramir seemed much more relaxed as well - having known how sharp her mind was in Gondor before she lost her memory - and he wasn't as stressed about what she might say in misunderstanding for Harad's culture and people.

Elrohir seemed almost stuck to the elleth's side, but she didn't mind in the slightest, leaning into his embrace and relishing his touch, the fact that she felt the love for him that she'd missed, that she remembered him. The dark-haired elf was almost looking forward to seeing how the red-haired female handled the people here. Arienel was not perfect, nor did she have all the answers, but she had a wisdom beyond her years, a gift that gave her information she frequently needed and just a way with others that made them want to either listen to her or at least tolerate what she said or did. He had to wonder if that would be enhanced by the three crosses she now had about her neck...

The doors of the throne room opened and it seemed everyone took a deep breath before entering, knowing that the trial was just about to begin. King Ikrimah sat on his golden throne and looked over his Anrarhin guests with a more curious and less suspicious expression than a day and half ago. Queen Yusraa sat on her husband's left and both Nusayya and Sumay sat to the right of the Queen. Everyone was present but for Amr and the empty throne reminded Arienel that she had made Nusayya a promise that the princess had surely shared with her father by now. She would try to use her gift to see the prince. She swallowed as they bowed and were made to sit on large cushions on the ground. She glanced over at Eluchon to see that he looked the most nervous of any of them.

And he had right to be. It was his future that would be decided today...though, the elleth did see his light blue eyes glance to Nusayya's own dark ones constantly and her sight seemed to be drawn to him as well when she passed over the Northerners. The princess smiled at Arienel as the King beckoned for the leader and the interpreter to stand. The elleth stood on sturdy legs, despite her brief flash of panic and Faramir gave her an encouraging look...even as he was pale himself. They both gave respectful bows and waited for the King to speak. It wasn't long in coming and Arienel faithfully translated what was said between the two leaders.

_"You have proven yourselves worthy of respect in my home. I would hear why you have come to the South, far from your homes and to enemy lands."_

_"The King of Harad was generous and honorable to his enemies. We have come from the North, from the our homes to make peace with Harad, with the people here. The Dark Lord is defeated. Can not our lands have peace between them? Can we not get along?"_

Ikrimah's black eyes narrowed and he sat back in his throne, his hand to his mouth, thinking as he studied the Anrarhin. His advisers tried to speak, but he was an independent man, more used to war and being among the people than dealing with manipulative men behind the throne. It had served his people well as he was a just king, not exactly slow to anger, but at least fair in his punishments and dealings with them. He waved his hand for silence from his men and spoke once more, keeping his eyes on Faramir's own hazel ones, judging the merit of the man before him.

_"Why is it the North is suddenly interested in peace? Have your people come upon a troubled time?"_

It was Arienel who answered, her own eyes narrowed, snapping blue fire and Faramir let her, trying to keep a small smile off his lips. He wasn't doing a very good job of it. _"The Northern lands are prosperous and strong, King Ikrimah. They have a new king, the Heir of Isildor and they have a Guardian who will allow them to come to no harm from the South." _Her lips lifted into a fierce and almost smug smile that didn't seem to offend the Haradrim at all - they tended to look upon these qualities as strengths, though, not from women. _"They have the protection of the Forod Amlug, the Anrarhin Muhamik. Gondor does not need Harad's peace, nor does Harad need peace from the North, but the North offers it with steady hand, the hand of an equal."_

The King of Harad's response was quick - though he almost appeared startled by what she'd said. Everyone else sure did - but not angered, more interested than anything and the Northerner's saw this as a good sign. He now knew where Gondor stood and he was still considering their offer. The advisers looked less than pleased, but the women appeared wiser than the men, already wearing small smiles. _"Why, if the North is not in need of peace, why then do you offer it to us, your enemies? Much blood has been spilled between our people."_ He almost seemed to be reminding them, testing and Faramir spread his hands, Arienel translating.

_"Hasn't enough blood been spilled? What would either of our lands gain if we continued to fight? More deaths, more hatred and families broken asunder. If there is peace between us, we can prosper, learn from each other, gain from each other. We can become friends."_

_"Enemies that have become friends cannot truly trust each other."_

Faramir nodded, conceding the point. _"That is true, King Ikrimah, but we will not forever be alive. Our children will come after us and their children after them. If there is peace between our lands, they will not know the hatred of war between us, they will not carry those scars. There will truly be peace between our lands."_

* * *

The streets of Cjornark were paved with rough cobble-stone and the houses made of hard-sand. The people milled about, trading, selling, rushing from place to place, meeting with one another. There was a general undercurrent of worry about the Haradrim, though, and while they went about their daily lives, they seemed to be constantly looking toward the palace, as if they expected something to happen there any minute. There was also a tension that caused harsh words, rough treatment and impatience among them.

Kahilnar didn't care about any of it. He was used to much worse than Cjornark when it came to violence and darkness, and he already knew what was going on at the palace. The Easterling walked with all the grace of a cat and just as much aloofness as he went through the crowds, people moving away, even if subtly, so as not to touch him. His style of dress was of a Haradrim, but he wore black when few did and the aura around the black-haired youth was one of danger. He didn't like to be messed with and it was clear to anyone who saw him. He didn't look up, green eyes focused on the ground. He avoided looking anyone in the eyes at all cost and they seemed to do the same.

He kept his breathing calm, his body no tenser than normal, expression controlled, giving nothing away to anyone as he walked through Cjornark, needing to get away from the palace and the people there. He kept himself distant and uncaring, just liked he'd been taught. To be harsh, cold, brutal even. If you didn't let others know you were afraid, eventually you wouldn't feel fear. Fear was a weakness. If you didn't let hurt show, you would soon not care if you were hurting. Showing pain was a weakness to be avoided. The weak died quickly. Kahilnar knew all of this and he had learned the lessons of his culture well. So then why was his heart beating much too fast? Why did he feel like just going into an alley and throwing up?

Arienel. Dragon-Maia-Human. Guardian of Gondor and Rohan. Eldanarë. Bonded to a Shape-shifter Dragon. Daughter of Edinon. Daughter of Thranduil. Kaleniya...the list went on, but that wasn't what had captured his attention so thoroughly. After all the details in her head had passed through is mind - barely - her thoughts had taken on an...interesting hue, a maze of twists and turns that he'd found almost challenging to keep up with. Her power had been the first one he'd encountered that was powerful enough to give him a challenge, at least when it came to the mind. She'd tried to push him out and she'd made him fight to stay. It had been something that Nusayya's mind did as well, though, she wasn't nearly as powerful. She just knew other ways to make his eyes break from hers.

Kahilnar hadn't reacted at first to Arienel's Sight, too surprised to do anything more than revert to what came naturally until his mind could make sense of what it had seen. Mahayre...how had this foreign, Northern woman known about his sister? How had she seen his family? And what had that orange-black cat been? Kahilnar stopped by the corner of a sand-house and rubbed his forehead with the fingers of one hand, his temples pounding in a constant way he was used to, like a chronic headache that never ceased. He was used to it, could eat with it, sleep, talk, function. It just made thinking difficult sometimes, especially in this desert heat. What else did this foreign woman, the enemy of his people, know about him? The thought that anyone might be able to see his future or know his actions before he did was disconcerting. He sighed through his nose, looking at the cobble-stones, running a hand through damp, black hair that just fell into his face again when his hand left. Hard green eyes looked up from the ground...and immediately snapped to the faces of the people around him. It was a subconscious reaction that he found he couldn't break. And it only caused problems.

Voices. Young, old, reflective, petty, flighty, serious, greedy, dark, lovestruck, depressed, angry...they all swirled through is mind in a jumble of noise that slowly separated into individual thoughts, individual feelings and desires, plans... They thought about loved ones and lusts, poverty, worries, money, cheating, even murder and he heard them all as his eyes caught theirs, even as they walked past. It only took a glance. Kahilnar clenched his teeth behind closed lips. His face was white under his tan skin, but if anyone took notice - and some did - they said nothing out loud. He just heard what they thought. He had to look away...he knew that...but he couldn't. Not until a sharp pain streaked through his head did the Easterling find the will to look back down, breaking the connection to the people around him.

Kahilnar didn't move, his nails digging so deeply into his palms that they bled. He barely noticed the unimportant sensation because bright flashes of blinding light were going through his skull, behind his eyes and sharp stabs of pain, like a hot knife was shooting through his mind, throbbing. He kept his mouth closed against throwing up from the agony and straightened, dark green eyes slightly glazed around the edges, but giving no other sign that anyone would notice that he was in pain almost beyond endurance. Hands slowly relaxed, blood running from fingertips and he forced his body to relax as much as it was able, starting to walk back the way he'd come.

* * *

A silence reigned on in the room and an adviser spoke up, his tone clearly - though he pretended to hide it - full of mocking and disgust. _"You say we might gain from one another and I know Harad has much to offer the North, but tell me, what have the Anrarhin to offer us?"_

_"Let us not forget the marriage that must take place if our lands are to be joined. This is no trifle matter, my King."_

_"Yes, and what of your son? It was the North he disappeared into."_

Arienel's sky blue eyes flickered back and forth between the various men and Faramir gave her a questioning look, unable to understand but more than a few words. She held up her fingers slightly from where they rested at her side to show that there was nothing to be alarmed about and she spoke calmly, already knowing the answers to each question. She and Faramir had not been idle in Gondor with their studies and they had not been lax in the last hour, after she'd regained her memories. _"My lord advisers, Harad indeed has much to offer Gondor. Your exotic foods are desired as is your pure line of desert horse for breeding. The North will also require the golden sand to the far south that you possess. It is true that your land is rich with treasures we would like to have, but the North has much to offer as well."_

_"It is true we desire your food, but you also wish to have ours. You have jungles with towering trees, but houses and ships are much better made with the kind of wood only the North possess. And you desire above all else, stone and rock to make your palaces great. The North would be glad to trade with the South if there was peace between our two lands."_

She took a breath and went on before she could be interrupted again and the Blessing of Eru flared gently at her neck, the Gift of Eru flickering with calm fire, but not outshining its sibling. A peace and sense of understanding came about Arienel mixed with a faint glimmer of hope and trust. The for feelings seemed to spread from her like a ripple and Nusayya smiled widely, recognizing the affect they would have on the men in the room, calming temper and helping them to listen, to understand despite the difference in language and cultures, to respect her even if she was a woman.

_"We have been told about the marriage that must take place and one of our own, here, is willing to accept this requirement." _She looked at Eluchon and he needed no words to understand what she wanted, standing and coming to stand by her side. He looked more pale than he should have, his body tense, but he met the eyes of the Haradrim with the pride of the elves and stood tall. Arienel smiled. _"In the North, I am a princess. My father is an elven...um...pointed-eared king, but I am the Guardian of Gondor and Rohan. Eluchon is my guard and I would adopt him into my family like a brother. He is willing to marry Nusayya."_ The elleth watched as the Haradrim princess' dark eyes went to the elf's light blue and there gazed held each other. Nusayya looked away after a moment, blushing and a small smile came to Eluchon's face as he relaxed a bit.

Ikrimah looked between the three of them, an unreadable expression on his face as he thought. When he spoke, however, it had nothing to do with his daughter or the silver-haired elf. _"My daughter tells me you are seer, Muhaniret."_ His tone held no accusation or even interest, it was just seeking confirmation and Arienel nodded, suddenly knowing that no one would interrupt them this time, knowing she had the King's full attention. _"Yes, in your culture I am a seer. Eru has given me the gift of Foresight and I can sometimes see what is happening and what will happen."_

_"You will See Amr?"_

The red-haired elleth hesitated and the King narrowed his eyes. She didn't want to lie...but could she See the prince? Elrohir seemed to think she had the potential. Kanitia had told her to stop doubting herself and to stop being afraid. Kamiseen and Haasin didn't seem to have any doubts that she could do what was needed. Elrond had said to expand her Sight. Arienel looked up and met the dark eyes of Ikrimah. It was time to stop hesitating. _"Yes, I will."_

The King nodded and sat back, his eyes going once more to Eluchon and Nusayya, to Faramir and back to her. He sat straighter and everyone paid attention. _"I will have to think over what you have told me, but know this; if what you say is true Muhaniret and you can find my son and bring him back to me, then the North and the South shall have peace. I will consent to my daughter marrying this Anrarhin."_

* * *

He could barely see through the pain and his path, once straight, was now weaving unsteadily. His mind flared with white-hot pain with every step and a tremble had set into his fingers from the control he kept over his body. Kahilnar kept his eyes at a safe height, no more than looking at people's middles if he had to look up briefly. He couldn't meet anyone's eyes, not now... He actually snarled when someone ran into his shoulder and almost fell. He wasn't sure if it was just reflexes or something else that made him grab the other man's arm, keeping him from falling...or escaping.

Startled, dark blue eyes - the eyes of a slave - looked up into his face, met his own green and Kahilnar's world exploded into noise. His grip tightened on the slave's arm and his eyes swam black, terrifying the young man who tried to pull away with a small sound that made a good imitation of a whimper. He couldn't wiggle out of the vice-like grip the Easterling had on him, though, and Kahilnar seemed to see right through the slave, his black eyes giving no emotion, depth-less and without pity or regard for the face in front of him.

**_I need to run this errand for my master. My master needs the wine for his guests tonight and if I don't have that wine, the beating will be more harsh than normal. I won't eat tonight. Why will this man not let me go? What did I do! I'm going to die... No...my sister needs me!. It would be nice to join my parents in death. No! No, I had promised I'd look after Iorein!_**

**_Let go! Please, let me go..._**

Kahilnar flinched back slightly at the last thought, another memory swimming forward, one that was entirely his own and unwelcome. Words only, but he could easily picture her face - brown hair, straight, unusual for women of the East who's hair was normally curly. Her eyes for of the brightest green and full of wisdom, kindness, something unseen in women. But her face was tired and sick, frail. She never stopped smiling, though, and that was what he remembered best... **_"Do you enjoy hurting others, my aran neth?"_** She had always called him that...he still didn't know what it meant. Kahilnar didn't want to hear himself respond, but he did, his voice young, whispered. **_"Not really, but father says-"_** Her voice again. **_"I know very well what you father says, Kahil."_** She had taken his small hand than in her own frail one and squeezed as tightly as she could. It felt like a bird's touch. **_"You have a good heart, aran neth. Your father will try to crush it if you let him. Be kind, Kahilnar. Do not harm without reason."_**

The Easterling came back to awareness and seeing the pale face of the slave, released the arm he held as if burned. The young man bolted away and Kahilnar watched him through pitch-black eyes. And then the pain hit again. He almost cried out, but managed to keep his mouth shut...for a short moment before retching, the hammer-falls in his head more than his body could handle without protesting in some way. His hair was damp with sweat, his skin pale and he was shaking as he wiped his mouth and bolted in the opposite direction the slave had gone, back to the palace.

The guards let him in, recognizing the Easterling well enough and he ran through the palace before stumbling out into a courtyard and pressing against a pillar with a muffled curse, almost sliding down the smooth sand-stone as his body threatened to give out for the pain in his head. Slaves watched from the shadows, but none approached, viewing his black eyes and even darker aura with fear and hesitation. They were not about to go near the Easterling, and he and they knew it.

Kahilnar held his head and barely noticed the way his eyes streamed tears beyond his control. They wouldn't be noticed by anyone anyway, not with the way his hair hung around his face, not when he avoided looking at people. He needed to get to his room... The Easterling thought he might be seeing things when a pair of small, bare and dirty feet came within view and he almost looked up when a young male voice spoke, no more than ten by the sound of it.

_"Master Easterling? Are you in need of help?"_

He wasn't sure who it was, but at this point, Kahilnar didn't care and he just nodded, replying through gritted teeth, his usually controlled Eastern accent slipping out even as he spoke Haradaic. _"My room. Blue pouch in my pack."_ He heard the slave dart away and bit back a groan.

* * *

Arienel and the other Northerners walked down the pillared hall slowly, each in their own thoughts. Eluchon seemed the most quiet of them all, Bergil and Derufin were talking together quietly and Faramir wore a small furrow and frown, but it wasn't of anger, he was just thinking strategically, casting glances to Arienel ever now and again. The elleth for her part, was walking with her arm around Elrohir's waist and his around her shoulder. She was now starting to wonder when she would be called on to use her Sight...or did the King expect her to decide? She didn't know. Perhaps she should talk to Nusayya...

And then there was the problem of the slaves in Harad. If they wanted to come home...would the Haradrim stop them, even being at peace with the North? There were so many uncertainties, but she did know this for certain; Asabiarn would be free if she had anything to say about it. Certainly Haasin would simply take the boy if the King refused anyway. The sand dragon would not tolerate his bonded being a slave to anyone, especially not people who hurt him.

The elleth sighed and felt Elrohir kissed her temple, a smile in his voice. "You did well, Arienel." His brown eyes met her sky blue as the two of them stopped, letting the others go ahead. The Haradrim guards assigned to the three Gondorians and Eluchon swept past them, leaving their own guards behind as well. The dark-haired elf's voice was soft. "You can do this. Your Sight is nothing you cannot control, Mell. I have faith in you."

She sighed, tucking red hair behind a pointed ear. "I wish I had the same confidence. I am trying to trust Eru, in the gift he gave me, but it is hard, Ro." She smiled a bit, resting her hands on his chest as they stood face to face. "To tell the truth. I just want to go home. I want to see Morroch again. I never want to travel the sands again if I can help it." Elrohir's smiled spread and hers soon did, too.

"You will see your dragon again, Arienel, and truthfully," He rested his forehead against hers. "I want to go home, too. I miss trees and cold air, Elladan, Aragorn...I even miss Glorfindel." The elleth couldn't help but chuckle at the last name, remembering the golden-haired, dark blue-eyed elf, remembering the vision she'd had of him with their daughter... "I miss them, too." The two had just pulled apart when Asabiarn came running down the hall, looking very determined and distracted. It was only as he passed her that the red hair registered and the slave boy stopped, looking torn as he looked down the hall and back at her.

Arienel raised a brow, but walked quickly toward the child. She only said one word. "Go." It was all Asabiarn needed and he sprinted away, both Arienel and Elrohir hot on his heels, wondering what was so urgent that the slave boy had gone against her orders to stay with Haasin and Kamiseen. They soon came to a door that the boy entered without hesitation and Arienel came in slowly behind him, looking around with narrowed eyes.

Red and black were the primary colors in the room and it was furnished well, but there was little of the personal touch she had already established in her own room to show who it might belong to. Asabiarn didn't seem to care, riffling around in a pack until he came to a blue pouch. The child clutched it tightly and darted back out of the room, right under Elrohir's arm. The two adults raised their brows at one another, but ran after the slave boy as he ran through the hall and to an opening, out into a familiar courtyard where two dragons lay sleeping and...Kahilnar sat with his head leaning against a pillar, looking pale and tense. Asabiarn ran right to him, much to Arienel's surprise. She looked at both Haasin and Kamiseen, noting that the female was asleep, but the male awake, watching with careful eyes.

The child knelt by the Easterling with a surprising lack of fear and handed him the pouch, saying something the elleth didn't catch. Kahilnar must have responded - and not in a friendly manner - because Asabiarn backed up quickly on his bottom and hands, standing when he was further away and heading back to Haasin. He looked back once, biting his lip, but didn't try to approach the black-haired youth again. Arienel watched it all with narrowed sky blue eyes and after a moment's deliberation, headed forward. She could almost hear Elrohir growl inwardly, but he followed as well.

She wasn't sure what she was going to say or do and there was still a small thrill of fear in her, but as the elleth watched Kahilnar's pale hands tremble as he opened the blue pouch, crosses on her neck flared, urging her forward. No, this mystery, puzzle wasn't hers to solve or fix, but that didn't mean she couldn't help or do what she could. Right? Arienel crouched down slowly by the Easterling's side and felt like he almost didn't see her. He gave no reaction, though, his eyes were open and he could clearly see her legs at least. He had stilled, but for the tremble that he couldn't seem to control. He looked to be in pain, but it was hidden well and Arienel was afraid to touch him, afraid of being grabbed again, of her mind being invaded again.

_"Do you need help?"_ The question had been gentle, but his own response was rough, like the sound of a harsh wind or a growl. _"No. Go away."_

Arienel frowned and stood, but she didn't leave - the crosses at least compelled her to stay, even if she did want to smack the Easterling - blinking in surprise when Elrohir came forward, looking worried and every inch the healer his father was. The elf's brown eyes widened at what he saw in Kahilnar's hand, but he didn't get the chance to speak or act before the black-haired youth had taken the herb.

* * *

Kahilnar's mind was an inferno and an avalanche in one. He barely heard what was said around him, his eyes wouldn't focus. It was all he could do to find the right herb. The pain in his head, like fire, made him tremble and sweat, gritting his teeth against the urge to throw up again or scream. The avalanche was noise, pure noise of memories and thoughts, images from others. When his mind was most vulnerable, that's when they attacked, coming forward to remind him of things long forgotten or long hidden away. Things he didn't want to remember hearing, seeing or experiencing.

His mother's voice. Her wisdom, so strange for an Eastern woman. Her smile, always encouraging, never hidden. Her sense of justice and kindness. Her gentle touch. The illness that had taken her. The courage she'd shown through it all. Always worried for him...

His father...no, he didn't want to think about him. Or his three brothers. He didn't want to think about any of them or the circumstances that had brought him here, to Harad and mercifully, his mind let the matter rest. It brought up another, though, to take its place.

Mahayre.

Kahilnar's trembling grew harder as the herb, the drug took affect, pulling his mind deeper into itself, taking him away from the pain. It didn't always do this. Most often the herb-drug just dulled the pain, dulled his gift, let him hear without being overwhelmed, but he was too far gone for that this time around. He'd looked up one too many times today. The Easterlings wasn't aware of Elrohir's swears or being lifted. He wasn't aware of anything but the darkness of his own mind...at least until it filled with color again...

_He sat on his bed, his forehead resting against one of the large wooden poles that stuck up at the corners, feeling the throb of pain, heat in his skull. Green eyes, slowly seeping black at the edges in time with the pain, looked down at the simple leaf in his hand. It was innocent-looking enough, but he knew better. It would ease the pain, but it would also dull his mind. There were other side-affects, long-distance things that he didn't want to think about, too. He swallowed, suddenly unsure and hating the feeling. Green-black mixed eyes narrow and he takes the leaf, downing it with water._

_A small gasp draws his attention to the door, where a little girl with curly black hair, warm brown eyes and a face that looked like it should constantly be smiling gazed back at him. The girl was not smiling now, her six-year-old expression worried as she came in quickly, almost running, something stuffed clutched to her chest. Kahilnar smiled, reaching out to scoop her into his lap when she came into range. He shoved the pain aside, more than willing to do so to give Mahayre a smile. Few could make him smile, something his father viewed as a good thing, but his little half-sister could always bring one to his lips. A weakness in his family's eyes, but Kahilnar didn't care. It was one of the few things he could say he honestly didn't care for their opinion about._

_Mahayre now settled into his lap, looking at him with both a stern and yet innocent eyes. "Kahil, what did you eat? My mama says never to eat things unless you know what they are." For a child of six, her vocabulary sometimes amazed him and now Kahilnar hesitated, his green-black eyes looking into her clear brown. Mahayre was someone he didn't fear hearing in his head. She wasn't full of deceit or darkness. Her mind was fragile and truly innocent, kind. It was something he didn't want to see go away. Her question made him edgy, though, and defensive. He was already doubting his own choice..._

_"Nothing."_

_"You lie." She frowned at him, sliding off his lap to stand with little fist on hips, her stuffed toy hanging at her side. "What did you eat? If you ate something bad then you could get sick."_

_The headache he had was only slowly dulling and Kahilnar rubbed his forehead, trying to be patient, but feeling anger rising. "Mahay, it's none of your concern what I did or did not eat."_

_She glared all the fiercer and stomped a foot. "Yes it is! You're my brother and you're being stupid!" The sound of a slap was heard, the crack of it echoing in the room and the siblings stared at each other. They both looked shocked, but only one was holding back sudden tears, a large red hand-print on her cheek. Mahayre sniffled loudly and turned to run, her curls flying, but she never made it to the door as a larger hand grabbed her arm and stopped her. The little girl struggled at first as Kahilnar gathered her in his arms, but she eventually started to calm, noticing she wasn't the only one crying._

_He was horrified. He'd just struck his sister. The person he cared about the most. He hadn't done it in reprimand, but in anger and the thought made him feel sick because he suddenly realized what he was becoming. His father._

_Many times he'd seen his father strike out at his mother in anger, coming back later with some remorse, but not enough to stop hitting her when he got mad. And he'd just done it to Mahayre. He cried then, unashamed to do so, whispering apology after apology into his sister's hair, guilt running so thickly he thought he might choke on it. Mahayre was all right, though, and after a time, when her cheek stopped stinging, she moved her head back and put both small palms on his cheeks. She smiled, done crying and feeling that things were all right in the world again, forgiving easily._

_"You can stop crying now, Kahil. It doesn't hurt anymore."_

_Kahilnar smiled shakily through watery eyes and hugged his sister close. He wasn't going to be his father. He would never hit another female ever again. He would stop taking the herb-drug. Perhaps he'd listen to what his mother had told him..._

Kahilnar woke abruptly, but didn't move. So many thoughts ran through his head, but only three got his immediate attention. One was that he'd kept a promise to himself since then, two years ago. He'd never hit another female. The second was obvious. He'd tried to avoid the herb and for a little while, he had, but it was an addictive plant by nature and he'd made the mistake of becoming reliant upon it too many times. The third... The Easterling snorted inwardly. Yeah...that one hadn't even made it past the 'perhaps' stage.

He sighed silently and finally allowed his body to come to complete awareness, noting that the herb must have worn off if his mind was this clear and the small headache he was used to, hardly noticed, was present. His green eyes recognized the ceiling above him, but it cause the youth to frown as he sat up swiftly. How had he gotten into his room? A hand touching his shoulder and a male voice startled Kahilnar and he cursed, but acted, never hearing exactly what the voice had said.

Elrohir froze instantly when a curved dagger came to his throat, but it wasn't out of fear. Merely caution. He raised a brow and looked into the hard flints of green that looked into his brown. The son of Elrond was aware of who this Easterling was and how he'd treated Arienel, how she felt around him, but when the dark-haired elf looked at Kahilnar, all he could see was something akin to a scared animal. A skittish horse...well, perhaps more like a panicked _large_ cat. The black-haired youth was more unsure and scared than he would ever let on. Elrohir wasn't sure why he saw this, but he didn't doubt it, especially as he saw green eyes seep black around the edges and the blade moved away from his throat. Arienel had told him that Nusayya thought Kahilnar could read minds.

Well, Elrohir had nothing to hide and no problem with people being in his head. As long as they meant to no harm than he could tolerate it. The elf smiled, becoming more like a healer very quickly, especially thinking back to why Kahilnar was here, what had happened. "You shouldn't have taken that herb." He spoke in Westron, not even thinking about the fact that the Easterling might not understand him.

Kahilnar snapped back to the present, having been wandering in thoughts both his and not his - Elrohir's. There had only been a handful of people that he could 'read' freely without fear of his gift flaring out of control. It would seem this Elrohir was one of them. He blinked, the black clearing out of his eyes and suddenly realized that the eyes of the elf were brown. It was strange. Whenever he looked at someone in the eyes, it was only afterward that he noticed what color they were. And these ones were the same shade as Mahayre's. Kahilnar wasn't sure if that was significant or not and right now he didn't care. Elrohir's words penetrated - though they were not Haradaic or Eastern - and he closed off, making sure his movements were steady and graceful when he got out of the bed, bypassing the elf who didn't follow him, merely watching.

Somehow that bothered him more than if the being had tried to stop him.

"Do you know what harm you could do to yourself with that plant?"

Of course he knew. He just didn't care. Why should he? No one else had an answer as to how to stop the pain. No one else cared enough to find one. "Yes." Green eyes narrowed. "Why haven't you left already?" He didn't even have to hear the elf speak to know. He heard it before the answer came out as he met Elrohir's brown eyes.

**_I'm a healer. I was worried about you. I wanted to see who you were, why Arienel feels so strange around you. Why would you take an herb that will kill you? How much pain were you in to be the desperate. Why are you so scared?_** That was what Kahilnar heard with his head. What he heard with his ears wasn't untruthful, but it wasn't as in-depth either. Elrohir gave a small smile, sad. "I'm a healer. I was worried about you, about why you would take the herb."

Kahilnar studied Elrohir for a long moment, wondering why he'd even THINK about answering this elf truthfully. This NORTHERN elf. An enemy of his people, someone he didn't even know. He didn't know anyone but Mahayre, but that was beside the point. "I take the herb because I don't see an alternative. I don't plan on stopping, so do not request it. Now leave." He didn't look Elrohir in the eyes, not wanting to hear the thoughts there and truthfully, wanting to see what kind of person this was. Would the elf badger him? Insist on answers until Kahilnar wanted nothing more to do with him or would he do what few did...leave. The sound of the door shutting quietly made surprised him in a way few things did and the Easterling leaned back against the wall behind him, looking at the door as he slid down to rest on the rugged ground, resting his head on his knees.

* * *

Asabiarn looked at his feet, using his big toe to move the sand around. Arienel smiled in amusement and crouched in front of him, making his eyes look into her own. "Why did you leave Haasin, Asab?" She kept her voice gently, quiet, letting the slave know that she wasn't angry at him, merely curious and the child relaxed, causing Haasin to chuckle in amusement from behind the boy. "Master Easterling needed help and Haasin said I could help him. I thought I could obey Haasin?" The last was posed as a question and the elleth chuckled, ruffling his still dirty hair.

"You most certainly can obey Haasin. You may directly disobey me to obey Haasin, Asab. You did the right thing helping Kahilnar. I am proud of you." As the child digested that, she looked at the male Kalei with a question and the Muhamik growled in the back of his throat, uncertain as he thought of what to say, how to explain his actions. The sand dragon finally spoke and Kamiseen rumbled agreement with her brother. _"He looks human and he has much human blood, but he is not human. I felt compelled to let Asabiarn help him."_

Arienel frowned and Kamiseen took over. _"He is not fully human. There is a small amount of elf blood in him, but that is not what Haasin means. It is like you. You are of elf and Maia blood, but there is dragon blood in your as well, a little of it. Kahilnar has more of it than you."_

The elleth blinked and looked toward the palace and then back at Kamiseen, sky blue eyes wide. _"He's a dragon?"_

_"Part. Like you, he is of three races."_

_"How do you know?"_

Haasin rumbled in amusement. _"He is built like a human, but what you did not see, we did. His ears are pointed slightly."_

_"And the dragon blood?"_

_"That is something all dragons recognize in human-like creatures. If they have dragon blood, we sense it. His is very...unused, but we can sense it well. Just as we sensed yours."_ Kamiseen stood, stretching like a great cat...much like Kahilnar himself and Arienel shook her head. This was not her mystery, but she would like very much to know who would have to deal with Kahilnar when the time came. She was more the sure someone would come along to step beside this new shape-shifter - her sight had not shown her this, but it usually didn't act up around people that weren't important in some way. Funny how these shape-shifters kept popping up. Morroch, Alagos, her to some degree seeing as how her grandfather was a shape-shifter and now Kahilnar.

Was it possible that more than Morroch's mother had escaped the massacre of the Shape-shifter Dragons?

* * *

**Review?**


	16. Cyll

**Disclaimer: I own...myself! But not Tolkien's brilliant work.**

A/N ~ Another chapter. Yea? Do you guys hate me yet?

Italic is Haradaic!

Haradaic

_Jaryn_ = Halfbreed - specifically dragon-human

_Anrarhin_ = White one(s)

Dracon

_Siinhin narei, Kalei-ruun. _= Good morning, Dragon-brother_._ (Kalei-ruun is half Dracon, half Haradaic in meaning - Kalei is the Dracon name for 'dragon' and Ruun is 'brother' in Haradaic)

Rhûnic

_Nikryrq_ = Sand lizard

_Rovin__(a)_ = Great Teeth (the Rhûnic name for a dragon)

Elven

_No dhínen, Mell. Esteliog Eru? Aun I ant hen anlen. Le meriatha a Morroch._ = Be silent, Beloved. Do you not trust God? He gave you this gift. He will keep you and Morroch from hurt/harm.

_Harthon i uig raeg, Ro. _= I hope you are right, Ro.

_Brethil Arienel _= Princess Arienel

* * *

**_Cyll ~ Bearer_****_  
_**

Eluchon rubbed the back of his neck nervously, watching Nusayya in the courtyard. She was among the horses there, speaking with them quietly and giving them figs. The silver-haired elf sighed and swallowed, gathering some courage before stepping outside and into the sun. The princess saw him immediately - she had probably known he was there all along - and smiled, looking down, continuing to pet the gray mare she stood beside. She appeared both friendly and shy, confident and yet unsure. It mirrored his own heart exactly.

He was sure that his princess would do as the King wanted, therefor, he was sure that this was the woman he'd be marrying. Arienel would find the King's son, so there would be an alliance. He had no doubt of this. It was how to approach Nusayya that he was struggling with. How was he to interact with a woman of such different culture? A woman who knew nothing of him, nor he of her. Would they grow to love one another? Would they even like each other? Looking at her dark skin, gold hair, dark eyes, the smile that graced her lips, Eluchon was hopeful that they would at least be friends.

The silver-haired elf had never really thought to marry. No elleth had ever caught his attention and his family was not important enough to need him to marry. He did not need to produce an heir like a prince or give his parents grandchildren quickly. There had never been any reason to look for a wife. Maybe Eru had made it that way for a purpose that was just now being revealed. Certainly Nusayya had caught his eye quickly and she seemed to have felt the same. Whether there was anything there...well, that would have to be discovered.

Eluchon only realized he'd been staring when the Haradrim princess laughed and cocked an elegant brow, one hand on her hip. "Did you want something, Lord Anrarhin?" Nusayya would not show it, but she was nervous. She felt the strong urge to blush furiously when the elf before her smiled a bit crookedly, embarrassed himself. She was glad for her dark skin. His light blue eyes held her attention in a way another male's never had and she found her fingers twisting the gray mare's mane into knots when he spoke. Eluchon was surprised by her use of Westron, but in a pleasant way. It would make communicating easier. "Yes, Princess. If it pleases the customs of your people, I would like to talk with you."

Black eyes filled with mirth, but also an emotion that could only be described as tentative affection. Eluchon soon realized that be taking into account Nusayya's laws and being courteous to the ways of her people, he'd made another step toward winning her respect and maybe something more. Nusayya nodded, a shy smile on her face that managed to make him go red. "It would please me to talk to you."

* * *

Kahilnar had woken with the clear feeling that he was to _go_, to get up and go, but to where he couldn't understand. The Easterling had run a hand through his black hair, the shorter strands coming to rest over his eyes as he'd stared at the blankets on his bed. He'd frowned, pushing away the urge that had been with him every morning for the last...well, it had been months. He'd been more restless lately and when at home, had blamed it on the nature of his people. They were always moving, fighting, there was always something happening. It hadn't concerned him then. It did now.

It was more than just the instinct of self-preservation. He knew what that was, how it felt, had needed it more than once. No, this was the restlessness of _purpose_. He wanted to be doing something, something specific, but the reason and what it was eluded him. And so he pushed it away, always knowing how to find it again, knowing he needed to keep an eye on it, but also knowing that he wasn't going to get any answers right now. Surprisingly, there was one lesson that had stuck with him like no other, a lesson his mother had taught him and his father had made work for his own devices; Patience revealed many things in time...and stubbornness was a lot like patience if used the right way. The last bit had been his father's contribution, but it worked for Kahilnar and he knew now that with some patience or perhaps with plain stubbornness, he'd figure out what was going on with him.

The Easterling walked a familiar arched hallway and glanced up for a moment toward the place he'd 'met' Arienel. He knew she wasn't there and it was the only reason he looked. He already had his constant headache, a pain that would have been described as 'severe' among healers, but was only a mild hindrance to him. He didn't want to meet anyone's eyes today if he could help it. The things he'd seen and heard in the Northern elleth's mind still tapped at his own irritatingly and he knew why. Mahayre. Damn, his father had been right to say she would cause him trouble one day. Caring about anyone caused trouble. They could be used against you and it appeared in Arienel's...vision? that this event might actually happen to him. The thought made him angry. Mahayre was only a child, a child, that despite her surroundings, was still much like his mother had been. Kind, looking toward the light instead of the darkness around them and filled with a peace Kahilnar could not grasp.

He didn't want to see her change. He didn't want to see her hurt and if Kilicar had not tried to have him assassinated, he'd be home right now, making sure she was protected. Kilicar. His second younger brother, his half-brother, the third son and the darkest. It was Kilicar he'd seen with a knife to Mahayre's throat. Kahilnar was Mahayre's half-brother and Kilicar was her full-blooded brother. The two full-blooded siblings couldn't have been more different. They were night and day, and to think that Kilicar would be willing to threaten and even kill his own sister...it showed the depth of the blackness of his heart. Kahilnar knew he was not one of the 'good' people of Arda, but he also knew that he wouldn't do half the things Kilicar had done.

Green eyes closed as he leaned against one of the pillars and Kahilnar sighed, looking up briefly at the sun as he was now outside. He missed home...and yet, he would rather be as far away from it as possible. It was a strange feeling. He missed the familiarity, Mahayre...but there was also something very repulsive about returning to the place he knew how to fit into so easily. Corruption, deceit, murder, poisons, blades in the dark...he knew how to deal with that, had been raised in those ways...and he both desired and was repelled by the thought of being back among those things. For years he'd blamed his mother's influence for why he held back, why he was 'soft' - as his father called it - why he got attached...he blamed her for the fact that he couldn't just be like the rest of his family, his people. Why did it come naturally to them, this strength? This ability to not care? Why did they find no difficulty in it while he had to make a conscious effort more often than not? Kahilnar knew to people like the Northerners, he was already 'dark', but to his own people? He was edging on being a disappointment.

And yet...he'd managed to survive this long.

Kahilnar shook his head and pushed away from the pillar and walked into the same courtyard he'd collapsed in yesterday afternoon. His green eyes flickered around swiftly, noting where the servants were, where the exits were, how many guards accompanied the place and...the two dragons in the sand, watching him. The Easterling's expression immediately darkened and his eyes did as well, though, only to a darker green, not black. He didn't meet the Muhamik's eyes as they stood and came forward. His hand twitched over the curved dagger he wore at his waist, but the two creatures stopped and Kahilnar watched their mouths as they spoke, knowing better, for many reasons, not to look up.

The dragons of Rhûn were not as big as the dragons in Harad and their shapes were different, clearly identifying them as two types of unrelated dragon, but the Easterling didn't care. A dragon was a dragon. They were not to be trusted. Their voices and eyes were their greatest weapons, being able to entrance a human if that human was not wary. That was what he'd been taught, had heard and with his gift already hard to control...he was not about to look these two creatures in the eye.

_"Siinhin narei, Kalei-ruun."_

Kahilnar tensed, his hand tightening so much around the hilt of the dagger that his knuckles went white. Blood seemed to rush in his ears and he felt he couldn't breath. Those words. Did he understand them? He thought he did, like something out of a dream...no! The Easterling literally shook the thought away, the strange feeling that had come over him and anger, deep and hot came to take its place. _"Nikryrq! Keep your forked and charming tongue to yourself. Many a Rovin have I killed for attempting what you have."_ His words were growled, filled with hate and Kamiseen bared her teeth, her gold eyes blazing in fury. It was only Haasin's tail on her back that kept her from lashing out at Kahilnar, but whether it was for his sister's safety or the Easterling's was unknown as they both looked prepared to fight.

The sand dragoness gave a small roar and growled dangerously, her claws flexing and tail lashing like a whip._ "You could be killed for speaking such things here, Jaryn."_ Kahilnar's eyes started to seep black with the hate that coursed through him at her words, the title she'd given him. _"Of all the insults you could have given, that is the worst, Nikryrq. In my land you would be, and are, hunted like animals, used like beasts of burden. Not held in awe. I will speak how I wish concerning your kind."_

Haasin's voice, sharp, cut between the two. _"Then you insult your own kind, Kalei-ruun. Jaryn."_

Kahilnar paused, eyes narrowing and while he kept a wary eye on Kamiseen, still seething with fury, his attention went to the calmer dragon, the male. _"Why do you hate your own kind, Kahilnar?"_ At those words, green-black eyes snapped up to meet gold in both shock and anger, as if pulled by an invisible string, a force stronger than his own will and Kahilnar found himself filled with pain so overwhelming that for a moment, he couldn't breath. At first he couldn't make any sense as to what he was hearing or maybe it was seeing, but slowly, as the pain started to gain some outline, some shape, he could identify what it really was.

Sadness. Sadness was the main emotion and then anger...and it was directed at him. That was why it hurt. Haasin was saddened by his killing of dragons, by his hatred of them. He was also angered, but it was not as strong as the pained emotion. Black eyes, eyes that reflected no light, that seemed as depth-less as night without end stared into the dragon's sad, but warm gold ones and Kahilnar heard Haasin's one thought, the only one that dragon allowed himself to think. _**Do you not understand what you are?**_

* * *

Arienel frowned at king Ikrimah and crossed her arms, growing impatient. She had only one cross, the wind-cross about her neck now and it was starting to show as her personality, untempered, pushed forward in frustration. Nusayya had taken the other two crosses that morning, simply saying that the elleth would not be needing them and that with the task ahead of her - controlling a vision - they would only be a hindrance to her gift. As of now, Arienel had the Joy of Eru and the Haradrim princess had assured her that was all she would need. Determination and love. The red-haired female hoped it would be enough. Right now, it was doing nothing to calm her rising temper.

The man before her, the King of Harad was glaring as well. _"You would do well to remember where you are, seer. It is only for you talent that I do not have you detained now."_ Arienel merely raised a brow, worrying Faramir and Elrohir behind her as they could not understand the words spoken, but they could understand the tone of both the King and the female's voices. _"I suppose that is a good thing for I am not done speaking. What use is one slave boy to you? He should not be here anyway!"_

Ikrimah's eyes darkened, an impressive feat considering his eyes were already black, and he seemed to grow larger as he spoke, well more like hissed. _"You are in no position to tell me what to do in my household, child!"_ The advisers around him looked nervous and literally took a step back, watching their king and the Northern woman with wide eyes. Something in Arienel told her she was pushing this way too far, but she didn't heed the small voice, too frustrated to care. Asabiarn didn't deserve to be here! He'd been struck again this morning and it had taken all the child could do to convince Haasin that spilling blood wasn't needed.

The elleth's face darkened and she was about to tell the King just what kind of position she held over finding his son when a hand came over her mouth and Elrohir's voice came quietly to her ear. "Mell, I do not know what you are saying, but I would advise stopping. Now." The dark-haired elf wasn't worried about how this looked. Women were to be seen when wished for and heard rarely in Harad. No one would question his actions, quieting his betrothed when she was erring. Arienel glared behind his hand, but nodded and he released her mouth, turning her around to look at him. Brown eyes met sky blue and Arienel sighed and looked down. She wasn't going about this well and she knew it.

Faramir stepped forward calmly as quiet came to the throne room and spoke in a steady tone. "Does anyone here speak Westron?" He was not sure what had gotten into their own translator, but it would be wiser to use on of the King's instead of Arienel at the moment. A man with a black beard, neatly trimmed, stepped forward at Ikrimah's nod of consent. The King was angry, but not so angry that he wasn't interested in what the Northern man would say. Would he defend the woman or apologize for her?

The hazel-eyed man bowed respectfully. "King Ikrimah, I cannot apologize for Arienel's words, for I do not know what they were, but I do apologize for any offense you might have received from them."

Ikrimah spoke quietly to his translator and the bearded man turned back to Faramir. "King Ikrimah asks what this slave is to the Muhaniret that she would risk the wrath of a King to gain him?" Faramir blinked, unsure what to say to that and turned to Arienel with a look of disbelief. "You are arguing with a potential ally for the sake of a slave?" It was not that the Steward was against helping the slaves here, but one thing at a time! Peace first! There would be better odds at freeing Northerners if the Haradrim first has peace with them! Arienel seemed to realize this, too and blushed red, biting her lip.

She'd messed up. Badly. Sighing and running a hand through her red hair, the elleth turned back to the throne and stepped forward, bowing. _"I...I am sorry. It was wrong of me to demand you do anything in the Kingdom you rule. While Asabiarn has become important to me...he is still under your...care and I have no say to him."_ She met the King's eyes, noting that he looked slightly surprised and spoke quietly again. _"This is not a threat, but I would advise your people not to harm Asabiarn. He has bonded to Haasin and the Muhamik will see no harm come to him."_

The King of Harad nodded slowly, but his eyes were still narrowed when he spoke, looking thoughtful. _"If you can find my son, you may have the slave."_ He sat back, the matter settled and the Northerners bowed before leaving. Faramir spun to face Arienel as soon as they were out of ear-range. "What were you doing? Arienel, we trust you! You are the only one who speaks their language in our group!" The steward had held it together, but now he was just trying to figure out what had come over their interpreter. The elleth sighed and nodded, voice quiet. "I am sorry. I should not have done that. It will not happen again."

Faramir ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, looking down. "You are forgiven, Arienel, but remember that there is more at stake here than one slave-child." The elleth watched the man walk away and closed her eyes, speaking softly. "Yes. I know. That is what worries me." She jumped as Elrohir's hand came on her shoulders and looked up at him with wide eyes, having forgotten he was there. The dark-haired elf smiled softly and kissed her forehead.

"Talk to me, Mell. What troubles you? I know it is not merely Asabiarn."

* * *

Eluchon and Nusayya had found comfortable positions around each other after some awkward trial and error. The Haradrim princess remained standing by the gray mare, leaning against her, arms on the equine's back. Eluchon sat on the bricks that outlined a watering pond and talked to Nusayya from the other side of the mare, the horse providing a type of barrier between them that they both were comfortable with at the moment.

"What is your world like?" The question came as all others had, cautiously, curious and Eluchon chuckled, looking down at his hands. "Much different than here. The weather gets cold this time of year. Snow will cover the ground in winter. There are trees of many kinds, nothing like the Jungle of Nrapir. There is grass, fields and gentle hills as far as the eye can see and mountains covered in white all year. Leaves fall from colored trees and animals roam the woods. Great and small rivers run through the land. There is dirt instead of sand." The silver-haired elf smiled and shook his head. "It is very different from here."

Nusayya smiled and rested her head on her arms, the gray mare under her not moving as it ate. "It sounds strange and yet wonderful."

"Perhaps you might see it one day."

Nusayya's black eyes studied the elf's face for a moment, wondering if he was mocking her. She saw nothing of the sort, though and smiled. "I would like that. Perhaps my father will let me journey to the North if we make peace with your land."

"You will. The South will make peace with the North, I assure you of that."

"How do you know that?"

"I know Brethil Arienel. She will find your brother."

Nusayya nodded slowly, but looked thoughtful and she started when Eluchon questioned her. "Are you the eldest?" The Haradrim princess nodded, tucking her golden hair behind a dark and pointed ear. "Yes. My mother was elven and so I am much older than a look, but the throne goes to the eldest male and therefore, Amr is next for the kingdom. My father is desperate to get him back for more reasons than just love." She tilted her head, curious as something occurred to her. "Do you have family?"

Eluchon smiled to himself, thinking about them and nodded. "Yes. My father is Eluon, an adviser to the King and my mother is Maidhel, a smart, but gentle elleth who keeps my father in check. My younger sister is named Elwien. She is but a child."

"You miss them." Somehow the thought made the Haradrim princess sad and Eluchon saw it. He nodded, but sighed and then shook his head, tucking a stray strand of silver hair behind his pointed ear. "I miss them, yes, but I know they are well taken care of and they do not need me at home. I am Brethil Arienel's guard. They knew I would be gone for some time and while they will be grieved to not see me for a longer time than planned, they will understand."

Nusayya frowned, twisting a strand of gray mane in her fingers. "Do you think yourself a prisoner here, Anrarhin?"

The elf raised a brow. "Am I?"

Black eyes met light blue and Nusayya spoke quietly. "No, you are not." She suddenly felt a fierce desire to never see him caged in any way. There was a knowledge, buried deep down, aided by the Blessing of Eru, that told her if Eluchon was ever trapped - like a great bird that needs freedom, he would die. The thought hurt in a way she didn't expect and Nusayya held his gaze. "No matter your decision, whether you marry me or not, you will not be a prisoner here, Eluchon."

The silver-haired elf nodded slowly and a smile came to his face. "Nor will I hinder you in matters of your people, Nusayya. I will learn what I can and if you will aid me, help with what I can."

Nusayya smiled mischievously and raised a brow, stepping around the mare and approaching slowly. "Do I hear correctly, Anrarhin? You will marry me if my father approves?" Eluchon's throat went dry, but he cleared his throat and nodded. "Yes." He looked up at the Haradrim princess as she stopped in front of him and gave her a sharp look, more questioning that anything. He was beginning to feel like things might work out, like they might at least get along, but perhaps he was wrong... "Does that please you?"

A laugh answered him and Nusayya took his hand a bit shyly and pulled him up so they were nearly eye to eye. She smiled. "I am well pleased." She truly was.

* * *

Arienel sighed and leaned against the cushioned couch in her room. Elrohir raised a brow from where he stood by the window, looking out and the elleth looked down. They'd come to her room to talk, but she found she didn't know where to start. The dark-haired elf seemed to sense this and came over, sitting beside her and pulling her into his arms. Gentle fingers ran through her red hair and Arienel found herself fighting tears.

"I want to go home." It was whispered, but Elrohir heard it. The male nodded against the top of her head, encouraging and the elleth broke down, clinging to him as she cried. She missed Morroch, she missed home, her fathers, her brothers, Haiawen. She missed Gandalf and Gondor, Rivendell. She just missed being somewhere familiar, but most of all, she missed more than anything else...her shape-shifter. She'd been away from Morroch for far too long. The ache in her heart was getting greater as the days passed and she found herself coming awake in the morning with a flash of panic. He was never there and he should have been. It was a constant wrongness that she couldn't get rid of and was finding hard to ignore anymore. She didn't want to ignore it. She wanted to be with him again.

Arienel told all this to Elrohir as she rocked her and finally the elleth sat up, shaking her head, wiping away tears but not bothering to stop more that fell. "I don't know if I can do this without him, Ro!" She didn't need to explain what she meant and the son of Elrond cupped her face, making her watery sky blue eyes meet his brown. "That is not true, Mell. I know Morroch would agree with me when I say you are stronger than you think. You can control your Sight, Arienel. I know you can." The elleth shook her head, but came into his arms as he held her.

"Yes you can. Morroch believes in you and so do I."

Elrohir held his betrothed until her tears stopped and Arienel finally sniffled, wiping her nose and eyes, sitting up with a deep sigh. "Le channon." The dark-haired elf smiled and kissed her forehead. "Glassen. Are you well?"

The elleth ran a hand through her hair and stood, pacing slowly. "No. I am stressed and dreading this. Kanitia said I doubted myself and she was right. I keep trying to act like I don't have any fears, like I know I can control my gift, but Ro...I'm so scared. I've never tried to control my Sight and I've never done anything new with it without Morroch with me. What if I retreat into my mind and I can't come back? What if I hurt him in some way, even from such a great distance? What if-" At this point Elrohir had stood and his fingers touched her lips, silencing her.

"No dhínen, Mell. Esteliog Eru? Aun I ant hen anlen. Le meriatha a Morroch.""

Arienel took a breath, feeling a sense of peace come over her at his words and she nodded, opening her eyes after a moment to silently thank Elrohir. He smiled and stroked her cheek gently. "It will be well." The elleth chuckled weakly and laid her head against his chest. "Harthon i uig raeg, Ro."

* * *

Kahilnar wasn't sure how he managed to jerk his eyes away from the sand dragon's or even how long he'd been standing there in the courtyard, staring at Haasin, but he did know one thing; he was now running away from both creatures swiftly and he felt like he never wanted to stop. His heart beat too fast and words he couldn't make sense of ran through his head. He flew by guards and servants, pushing the ones that didn't move fast enough away as he ran blindly. He thought he might have seen the child that had helped him, Asabiarn, but he wasn't sure. His mind was on fire and yet numb in a way he didn't understand. He'd seen Haasin's thoughts, seen what the sand dragon thought he was.

It didn't make sense to the Easterling. So he pushed it aside, focusing instead on the pain that now flared through is mind and through his limbs. It was agony, but at least if he thought about it he wouldn't be thinking about what the Muhamik had said. Kahilnar crashed into something and it took a him a moment to realize why he was on the ground. His black eyes met equally black ones - though, they were filled with more emotion than his were showing - and Nusayya pushed him up and off of her, looking worried and rubbing her head. She'd just departed from Eluchon and was feeling happy, but now...well, now that feeling was fading, replaced by the concern and puzzlement she always felt around Kahilnar.

The gold hair finally registered in the Easterling's mind as well as the pain of hitting the woman head on and he shut his eyes against the whirlwind of her thoughts, trying to gain some control. He was angry at himself. Not only had he looked at the dragon when he knew better, he'd also allowed it to get inside his head, perhaps even entrancing him. And then he'd run away. His father would have whipped him had he known. Kahilnar steadied his racing heart with the ease of practice now that he'd stopped running and though he couldn't control the blackness of his eyes, his gift, he could easily pretend he didn't care about it, wasn't bothered by the pain it gave him. He stood and left Nusayya to stand on her own. She did so without protest and gave him a look.

_"Why do we always meet with you running, Easterling?"_

A smirk came to Kahilnar's lips, one that was, surprisingly, a bit genuine. Nusayya just had that affect - among many - on him. A black brow rose and black hair fell forward into his eyes. He didn't bother brushing it back. _"I am sorry my presence offends you so. I shall refrain from running into you again, princess."_ He turned to go and Nusayya touched his arm in protest. _"Kahilnar-"_ She gasped in surprise and stilled when her wrist was grabbed, more in reflex than anything and she watched steadily as the Easterling's black eyes flashed with a cold look like death and yet, some fear or pain, too. It only took an instant, an instant she could have missed, but didn't and it made her wonder, made her reach out to the cross about her neck with her mind for answers. Kahilnar released her arm as quickly as he'd grabbed it and the Haradrim princess went on as if it hadn't happened.

_"I do not mind your presence, Kahilnar. That is not what I meant and you know it."_

_"What did you mean, princess?"_

Nusayya frowned, disliking the mocking tone behind her title, but took a breath and shook her head. _"Why must you be so difficult?"_

His arms crossed and an almost amused look came to his face. It was more difficult to maintain than it should have been and Kahilnar could feel the beginning of nausea that came with too much pain. He'd need the herb soon... The Easterling pressed the sickness down with control bred of practice and swallowed before speaking. _"Why do you care?"_ He watched her face, noting that she seemed to think about that question for a moment, but as she did, her expression grew calmer in a way that was warning enough for him. Nusayya and calm could only mean trouble for him. It was only when she took on that aura that she discovered things he'd rather she didn't know or even have an inkling to.

_"Kahilnar, you hurt yourself. You don't avoid being hurt when you easily could."_

He didn't show any sign that he'd even heard her, his body relaxed in a forced way, no emotion flickering through his eyes. If Nusayya hadn't been hearing something completely different from the water-cross about her neck than what he was silently telling her, she would have been confused by his lack of caring. As if was, the Blessing of Eru, so helpful with Eluchon, was now doing its job once more, helping her understand what she could not see. Kahilnar spoke calmly._ "Why does that surprise you?"_

The Haradrim princess searched his eyes, not blank in a way, but also not open, like a wall was there, cutting off the world. _"The yribvin, the herb is killing you and you know it. You use it to control your gift, but it only hurts you. Why do you fear what the Creator gave you?"_

Finally, a reaction, but not that one Nusayya was expecting. Black eyes flared with anger and Kahilnar growled low, the sound almost savage. _"I do not want to hear about your creator! I have no use for him, nor he for me. The yribvin is killing me and I know your creator doesn't care. It is not your concern, princess. It's my life."_

_"And what are you doing with it, Kahilnar?"_ Nusayya's eyes tried to hold his and the Easterling jerked them away, his expression troubled for a moment before it was gone and so was he, walking past her and down the hall. Her words had been too much like the sand dragon's...He pushed the words from both of them away. He knew they would come back, but it was enough that he didn't have to think about them right now.

Nusayya let him go, fingering the gift she had yet to give him as she watched his retreating figure. It was time for the Blessing of Eru, the water-cross that had been helping her all day, to gain a new bearer. But not yet. He wasn't ready and she knew Eru would tell her when he was. Nusayya sighed and started in the opposite direction down the arched hallway of her home. For now, it was time to give the Gift of Eru to its new bearer...

* * *

_Time-skip of a few hours..._

* * *

Arienel looked at the fading sun as it sank beneath the sands. Elrohir had left a little while before at her request. She had just needed time to think, to compose herself, to pray. Her fear was something that had chained her down for far to long and now she was trying to let it go. It wasn't as easy as it sounded. There was something about stepping into the unknown that scared her. She didn't want to hurt or face danger. Arienel couldn't think of anyone that would want to, but that was beside the point. The elleth closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. It was time and she knew it. There was no reason to hold off trying this any longer. She'd promised the King she would try to find his son. It was not as if her gift was going to get more tame within a few days time. She wasn't going to be anymore ready the longer she waited. And there was a chance that Amr couldn't afford more time.

The elleth stood and walked to the bed, laying down. If she collapsed, she wanted to already be lying down. There were many things she wished at that moment. She wished she was in Rivendell, with Gandalf and Elrond nearby in case something happened. She wished Morroch were laying beside her, offering his support, feeling the bond strongly, knowing he would fight tooth and claw to keep her with him. She wished she were braver. But none of those things were a reality and there was no way to bring them to pass right now.

Arienel shut her sky blue eyes and simply breathed for a minute. She felt like crying again, but with a small prayer to her Creator, more of a cry for help, her spirit calmed. It was as if a still, warm voice whispered in her ear, _I am with you._ She wasn't alone and she never would be. The elleth smiled and called her gift, called it with the need of what she felt. She focused on nothing but the desire to find Amr, to find the Prince of Harad. Elrond had said to focus on a certain vision and that's what she did. She wanted to see in whatever way her gift allowed, but she wanted to see AMR.

Her power swirled around her, searching, pulling her deeper, but seemingly unsure what to do for a long moment. Arienel had begun to fear that perhaps she wouldn't be able to do this when her gift exploded in both pain and a light so bright that the elleth thought she might have screamed. Her back arched off the bed, convulsing as she felt like her consciousness was being ripped from her body. Elrohir ran into the room but Arienel had already started to settle again and gray eyes stared at nothing as she hurtled toward a destination unknown, her power pulling her along, with or without her consent. It was far too late to go back now.

* * *

**Review the lovely chapter!**


	17. Dambeth?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Tolkien created. I do, however, own my imagination and I quite enjoy using it!

A/N ~ Sorry for the long wait, but if you have read my recent author's note you will understand why. Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you like this chapter! Do note that Kahilnar and Alagos (in _O Emlyg_) will be making more and more appearances because I am slowly weaning you and myself off of Arienel and Morroch. It is sad to say, but they will be leaving very soon...

Bold is thoughts. Italics are Haradaic, Rhûnic or visions.

* * *

Haradaic

_Calio Muhamik _= Lord Sand-spirit

_ Eruxanre_ = Eru's Guardian

_Calio Elrohir_ = Lord Elrohir

_Citroprn _= Blue Shine

_Muhamik _= Sand-spirit - The name for a sand dragon

_Ruun_ = Brother

_Jaryn_ = Halfbreed - specifically dragon-human. It is unsure which people, the South or the East, started using this word first

_Kine _= A type of cattle

Dracon

_Kalei_ = Dragon

Rhûnic

_Jaryn_ = Halfbreed - A human loyal to a dragon, an insult literally meaning _"Half-dragon"_. It is unsure which people, the South or the East, started using this word first

_Jarkirn_ = Halfbreed - An insult to humans, deprived from the root word _"Jara"_ meaning _"half"_. The literally translation for Jarkirn is _"Half-human"_

_Nikryrq _= Sand lizard - An insult for a dragon

_Rovin(a)_ = Great Teeth - The eastern name for a dragon

Other

_Farhin _= Far People

* * *

_The language in italic here is Haradaic_

* * *

**_Dambeth? ~ Answer?_**

Nusayya smiled slightly when she spotted the Gift of Eru's new bearer. He was young, yes, much younger than she could ever remember a bearer being, but he was also smart, kind and he would be a good bearer. Eru wouldn't have picked him if he wasn't going to do something for the Creator at some point in his life.

The Haradrim princess approached slowly, with respect as both Haasin and Kamiseen looked up from the child they spoke to. The sun was sinking into the sands in the distance and the Muhamik were an imposing sight, large and dangerous. Asabiarn stood, looking both uncertain and yet unafraid. It was an expression Nusayya had never seen him wear, but she wasn't offended by it in the least. Haasin seemed to speak with the boy silently and the slave just shook his head, resting a hand on the sand dragon's sand-colored scales before walking forward and bowing. _"Are you in need of anything, Princess Nusayya?"_ For a ten year old, he was very quiet and very well behaved. Nusayya knew he'd be beaten if he was any other way.

On one hand she was angered by what her people had done to the Northerners, after all, she was half Northern Elf...but another part of her was fine with the way things were. She'd been raised around slaves of all different races; Haradrim, Rhûnic and Northern. To have slaves was normal. Everyone with money had slaves. They were part of the foundation of Harad. It had never been a problem before now. The Kingdom to the North had always been their enemy, their people fair spoil and Rhûn, well Rhûn had never cared about its people. If a soldier got captured in war, if women and children were raided and taken it was not going to make Rhûn lash out, not if it all happened in war. All was fair in war. Even now, with peace between the South and East, there had never been any talk of trading people or of releasing slaves.

Nusayya knew the Northerners were going to be very different and she knew there were going to be many arguments between her father and the King of the North concerning this topic. Arienel's mistake and yet thorough tongue lashing of Harad's King had already shown that much. And over one small slave-boy, too. Yes, Harad was in for great change because Nusayya knew her father would keep his word and Arienel WOULD find Amr. How she knew was irrelevant. It didn't matter. What mattered were the things taking place now, the things that would affect the future of the two kingdoms trying to get along after years, centuries of bloodshed.

The Haradrim princess knew that Asabiarn was one of those things. Her action this day would be one of those things. She came to realize the a pair of light brown eyes were still watching her and she raised a pale brow, so strange for her dark-haired kin. _"You have brown eyes."_ It was a small test of sorts. Slaves were not supposed to look their master or mistress's in the eye. The fact that Asabiarn did it now...well, it showed that he was changing the way he viewed himself. Very quickly, too, much more quickly than she had thought he would. Then again, Asabiarn had always been a smart slave.

The boy held her gaze and simply nodded slightly. Haasin's approving rumble seemed to make him stand straighter and Nusayya finally smiled warmly at both boy and sand dragon. _"I am glad you have found your courage. You will need it."_ She didn't waste time slipping the Gift of Eru from her neck, the fire-cross and showed it to the child. _"Do you know what this is?"_

Asabiarn shook his head, looking uncertain, like maybe he should know what the cross was, what it meant. _"I have seen Mistress Arienel wear it, but I do not know what it is Princess Nusayya."_

_"Calio Muhamik?"_ Nusayya's brow went up at the male Muhamik in question as she spoke and he drew his head back, tail circling in agitation. _"I know what it is." _the sand dragon answered, apparently not happy with the knowledge.

_"You wish me not to give it to him."_

The sand dragon's gold eyes snapped with irritation. _"I will not hinder the Creator's will. You know this well, Eruxanre, but I also wish you would not put this burden on a child."_

_"Especially your child."_

The sand dragon's ear-flaps went back, but he didn't argue and Nusayya sighed, looking down at Asabiarn. The child was confused and didn't try to hide it as he looked between her and Haasin. Nusayya knelt slowly, uncaring about the sand that immediately clung to her dress, to be eye-level with the slave-boy. He seemed surprised and took a step back, but then stopped and remained still as she held the cross out to him. It flickered with gentle flame and Asabiarn didn't take his eyes off of it as the Haradrim princess spoke.

_"This is yours now. There are three, but this one Eru would have me give to you. It is the Gift of Eru and it gives its bearer two abilities. Will you accept it?"_ Her dark eyes watched the child's light brown study the pendant before he nodded slowly and reached out, taking the cross's chain. He slipped it over his head with only slight hesitation and Nusayya smiled as his eyes widened in pure surprise. It would change the way he viewed the world and if he used it wisely, the way others did as well.

Trust. He could trust Nusayya. There was no question about it, no doubt, no second-guessing. It was a fact and he didn't have to argue it, wonder if it was the right choice. The sense of trust just flooded his young body and Asabiarn could have cried with the sheer relief of knowing who wouldn't hurt him and who to avoid. The trust the Gift of Eru gave him was a wave, a crashing hurricane, but the gentle, blooming emotion that came next was much quieter, easily missed if he hadn't been paying attention.

It was hope. A gentle flickering flame of it, an undying ember that no darkness could ever extinguish. It was the fire that had kept Arienel alive in the desert and now it wrapped around the little boy with the love of a mother, the protectiveness of a father. Hope, gentle and quiet as it appeared, was really the stronger of the two qualities the fire-cross held. Trust was strong, bold, but hope was the thing that kept trust alive. If you could not hope that thing would get better, that you could meet someone good, then trust was useless. Asabiarn wasn't sure how long he stood there, holding the cross in his hand, but when he opened his eyes it was dark and Nusayya was still in front of him, though, now she was sitting. Kamiseen was sleeping and Haasin had his tail wrapped around the slave to keep off chill.

The sand dragon's gold eyes met his light brown ones and the child smiled a bit shakily, but happily before he looked at the Haradrim princess. Nusayya looked back at him, looking almost nervous herself. She was the Eruxanre, Eru's Guardian, but that didn't mean she didn't fear others hating what He had commanded her to do. Alagos certainly had and something told her Kahilnar would hate the Blessing of Eru once she was told to give it to him. She was slightly apprehensive as to how Asabiarn would react to this new development in his life. She needn't have worried though because the child gave her a wide smile and coming over slowly, took her hand. It was a sign of great trust and gratefulness, and the gold-haired woman hugged Asabiarn tightly, the slave letting her.

* * *

_Arienel didn't know where she was, but it didn't matter. She was where her gift had taken her, but it was strange, like nothing she'd ever felt before. Normally, she would be able to feel her body, know something of what was going on in the real world - at least subconsciously anyway - but this...this was much different. There was no sense of time, no sense of a her body, nothing to connect her to the outside world. Mist swirled around her...or was it just a gray nothingness? She wasn't sure. There was no light, but no darkness either. Arienel felt like panicking, but that emotion seemed to be dampened, just like everything else. _

_She could feel a small undercurrent of her power, like it was far away, just out of reach, but she had no way of reaching it. She could feel something like a thin string keeping her from floating away entirely and the elleth was sure it was Morroch, that it was the bond between them, stretched to breaking, but never shattered. Was this correct? Had she done the wrong thing trying to control her Sight? Was this the result? How as she to get back if she had messed up? The elleth didn't know and so she waited, wanting to get angry, scared, anything, but unable to. How long she waited was beyond her knowledge, but Arienel didn't need to know. She had all the patience in the world. She didn't have a choice. She couldn't move, couldn't grasp anything, couldn't see beyond the gray haze around her. Where ever her gift had brought her, she had to stay until it took her somewhere else. She had no idea why she was here, why she was seeing nothing, but there was nothing she could do until some sense of solidity came to her._

_Light. A brightness in the gray, a lightening of color. It got brighter as the time passed, seeming to work its way through the gloom and Arienel felt hope, a strange numb-like hope, but something. The light suddenly broke through the clouds almost savagely and then wind, a fierce storm of wind that stung her eyes, her face, whipped her red hair around, giving her substance, giving her a body, came from the pulsing light. The Joy of Eru, the wind-cross burned brightly, the source of the light, as it too gained substance, as it came to settle around her neck. Arienel found herself sucking in air greedily as if it had been withheld from her for too long. Perhaps it had. A surge of determination and love flooded her veins, driving out the numb feeling, making her cry out with the intensity. Everything had been dull before and now it seemed it was all too overwhelming. Light flooded her fingertips, pulsed through her skin and the wind around her suddenly calmed, leaving the elleth shaking and gasping as the intense feeling faded. She suddenly understood why Nusayya had not let her take more than one cross with her on this journey. It would have killed her._

_Sky blue eyes opened as sound came to her ears. Woman's voice. Arienel suddenly remembered why she was here and she turned her attention to the scene unfolding behind her..._

* * *

_Nusayya screamed again, her face flushed, sweat making her golden hair cling to her dark skin. She clenched her teeth, seeming to concentrate and Arienel heard another woman's voice telling the Haradrim princess to push. I dawned on Arienel that Nusayya was giving birth and a feeling of both excitement and fear went through her. How would this vision play out? Would the baby be all right? Would Nusayya? Who was the father?_

_Arienel felt herself moving, her gift guiding her as the Haradrim princess fell back on the bed, taking a small breather. The elleth watched, slightly surprised as her pale hand came to rest on the damp, dark skin of Nusayya's forehead and the dark-eyed woman looked up at her, smiling slightly through the pain. Arienel realized that Nusayya could see her, just as Frodo and Sam had been able to. The thing that sent a chill down her spine was the fact that both the hobbits had seen her in the PRESENT, in their present and her's. Now, though, this was Nusayya's future, not her present. Was Arienel supposed to be here? Was she seeing things her own eyes would see in the real world or was this something else entirely?_

_She didn't know and the thought was a nervous one. The elleth pushed it away, though, in favor of bringing her attention back to Nusayya. The Haradrim princess was straining again, sitting ups slightly and pushing. Arienel reached to move a strand of golden hair from the other woman's face...only to have her hand pass right through it. Sky blue eyes snapped up, trying to see who else might be in the room, trying to gain answers, but no one else seemed to even know she was there. Not the midwife, not the maids, not Queen Yusraa, not Princess Sumay... The cold chill swept once more down her spine before Arienel was again distracted, this time by the healthy, loud cry of a squalling infant._

_Nusayya was now breathing deeply, gaining the last bit of her strength back in the midst of exhaustion. Queen Yusraa was cleaning her face with a clothe, smiling and telling her what a wonderful job she'd done, but Nusayya's black eyes went to Arienel's own and she smiled, a secret smile that only lifted the corners of her mouth. She only spoke when the Queen left her side. "Thank you for being here, my friend. You did tell me you would be."_

_Arienel knew she was smiling despite her unease and nodded, turning her head to see the baby the midwife carried over, setting it in its mother's arms. "You have a son, Princess." Nusayya's beaming expression only grew as soon after Eluchon came into the room, quickly at first and then more hesitant as he approached the bed, passing right through Arienel. The elleth blinked in surprise. That had been a strange feeling... She shook it off, watching as the silver-haired elf sat on the side of the bed and Nusayya showed him his son._

_The baby had light gold hair, lighter than even his mother and dark skin, though, not as dark as the Haradrim around him. His tiny ears were pointed and his eyes were a beautiful dark blue - something no Haradrim child had at birth - when he opened them. Eluchon's grin couldn't have been wider and Arienel felt a glow of warmth. He'd found his place. She hadn't doomed him to a life of sorrow with this alliance. "Consufyan. His name is Consufyan."_

_Arienel smiled a bit and closed her eyes, feeling her gift pulling her with surprising gentleness toward another image, another time, another place..._

* * *

Elrohir held Arienel's hand gently, but firmly, afraid to let her go. If her gift was going to trap her or pull her beyond help then he would be unable to do anything, the dark haired elf knew that, but it didn't help the urge he felt to stay close to her. Earlier in the day he'd left at Arienel's request, knowing, even if he didn't want to admit it, what she was going to do. Her scream had alerted him, even from down the hall, that what he'd suspected she'd do, she had done. He'd arrived to see his betrothed convulsing on the bed before her gift had taken her even beyond the reach of her body's protests.

The son of Elrond had finally been left alone by Eluchon, Faramir, Bergil, Derufin and the Haradrim guards - those two had gone to tell the King that the seer was in a trance of some sort. He sighed into the quiet of the room and ran the back of his hand along Arienel's pale cheek. She was breathing evenly, but in a slightly shallow way and her body was cool. She looked peaceful one minute and then surprised the next, her expressions also showing panic, fear and confusion. Her gray eyes would blink slowly, but they saw nothing and focused on things only she could see.

Elrohir almost wished he knew what was going on her head, but another part of him didn't want to know at all.

* * *

_She felt warmth under her legs, under her palms, a living warmth that sent a rush of giddiness and love through her. Wind rushed by her ears in the greatest of gusts, the familiar sound of wing-beats were around her, the ground rushed by below, a place of trees and steep mountain rocks. Arienel looked down at the black scales of the dragon under her and couldn't help laughing for the sheer joy of it. She knew she wasn't really here, flying with Morroch, but it felt so real...even if he didn't seem to sense her overmuch.  
_

_The bond felt so much stronger than it had in weeks and that was enough to make her wish she would never have to leave this vision. Arienel didn't know how long she laid on the back of her shape-shifter, just enjoying his presence, but the elleth finally willed herself to look around and was surprised to see a dragon of dark blue, dark red and sand coloring flying beside Morroch. It was clearly a dragoness. The bone structure was delicate, the build of the other dragon slim and graceful. Arienel found herself feeling a spark of jealousy as Morroch flew closer, nipping the female dragon on the neck playfully. She returned the nip with a pleased rumble.  
_

_This was his mate._

_Arienel closed her eyes, feeling the emotions of the shape-shifter under her, searching his mind in an odd way. She could not see what he saw, but she could grasp some of the things he felt. He truly loved this dragoness, that was certain, but more easily did she find the loyalty and affection he felt for her, for his bonded. Sky blue eyes opened with a smile, with a measure of peace and Arienel looked over at the other dragoness to find black eyes looking directly at her with enough shock to make the dragoness falter in her flight, her mouth opening. Morroch looked over, concerned and hovered in place. "Freewalker?"  
_

_Freewalker met his eyes and then looked back at Arienel, surprise still evident on her face, not knowing what to say. The elleth grinned at the dragoness, speaking kindly, but firmly. **"I am happy for you, but tell Morroch he is needed with me now."** Somehow, the red-haired female knew her message was more than just words. Freewalker would actually hear her. She waved a good-bye as she felt herself pulled away by her gift, pulled away from her dragon..._

* * *

_"Tell us a story, Cara!"_

_The voice, young and excited, immediately had Arienel smiling and it was with a jolt of shock that she realized...she wasn't seeing through her daughter's eyes as she looked at the children before her. They were in a room of smooth stone, painting and murals on the walls. Carpets of animal skins like bear and lynx created a comfortable and warm sitting place. There were no chairs, no furniture for sleep at all, but there were plenty of blankets and a fireplace that cast friendly shadows over the walls, flickering flame lighting up the room. It seemed to be a place of both history and yet newness. The people here, mostly children between the ages of two and fourteen, were dressed strangely. They wore shirts of bright colors, faded from time and pants with holes, made out of odd material, consisting of blues, blacks and tans. A few girls wore skirts or dresses. The boys sported dirty faces, but they didn't appear unhealthy. The adults, scattered around in the group of about fifteen children were dressed in much the same way, but they also had a harder look about them and they carried weapons, daggers on their person and strange black objects on their belts. They looked like rangers to Arienel, but she knew they were not descended from Isildur or part of Aragorn's line with a certainty she could not identify._

_All this she took in quickly, but what drew Arienel's sky blue eyes was the presence across the room from her. A woman with dark-red hair - that was braided back, reaching the floor easily from where she sat cross-legged on the floor - and mirthful brown eyes smiled at the little girl who'd spoken, her teeth flashing as she scooped the girl up and settled her on her lap. Arienel felt her breath catch as she looked at her daughter. Cara had her father's eyes, but she had the elleth's build and hair. The rest was entirely Cara, though. The short height, the tanned skin, the dash of freckles across her nose...those came from neither Elrohir or Arienel, but it didn't matter. This was their daughter. There could be no mistake._

_"What story do you want to hear, Morgan?"_

_"Dragons!"_

_The other children all started talking at once, excited and Cara laughed. "All right, all right! I will tell you a tale of dragons, but do you want to hear about bad dragons or good dragons?"_

_"Good! Good dragons!"_

_A red eyebrow rose and fingers tickled Morgan's side. "Oh? And what about them?" The adults in the room smiled, used to this. Cara would ask the children more and more specific questions just to see how long they would tolerate it before begging for the actual story, at which point Cara would actually have an idea of what kind of story they really wanted.  
_

_A boy spoke up, one of the older ones. "Tell us about the Dragonriders. Tell us about when they protected Arda until the Farhin came."_

_Cara nodded, but looked thoughtful. "The Farhin from the Far-Lands... Perhaps you would rather hear the History of the Joining Lands instead, how Arda came to be as it is today?"_

_Morgan pouted and shook her head. "No! That's not a fun story. We learn that in school." Many of the other children protested as well until Cara laughed and held up a hand for them to quiet. She was about to respond when her eyes caught Arienel's sky blue. The elleth watched her daughter freeze, watched as brown eyes widened and the other woman brought her hand to her mouth, the word coming through clearly anyway._

_"Mother..."_

_Arienel smiled, feeling sad as she dipped her head, feeling her gift already pulling her away. The last thing she saw before fading was Morgan looking up at Cara with a puzzled expression and her daughter smiling, looking off where Arienel was standing and disappearing. "Perhaps you would hear a story about my mother..." _

* * *

_Aragorn couldn't have looked more nervous and Arienel found herself grinning, even in her vision. They were in Minas Tirith, that much she could tell by the white stone, the warmness in the air, by the garden behind her...well the her that she could see. It would appear that in this vision, her physical self was actually here, too. The last time she'd seen a vision like this, it had been when she was giving birth to her son..._

_The elleth shook the thought away and looked around the courtyard. Legolas, Haiawen and Gimli were here along with Lothril, a baby in her arms, and Elladan. The physical Arienel was leaning back against Elrohir, her hand resting on a black wolf's head, Morroch. They all seemed to be waiting for something, but what, the elleth was unsure. Legolas finally approached the pacing Aragorn and laid a hand on his shoulder, chuckling. "My friend, you are going to wear down the stone. Arwen will be fine."_

_The King sighed, running a hand through his hair nervously, looking once more at the door he had yet to enter. "I should be in there."_

_Haiawen smiled, but shook her head. "The midwives know what they are doing, Estel." Her black-green eyes flickered to Arienel's sky blue with a mischievous smile. "And your child has already been seen by one here. Both Arwen and the baby will be fine."_

_Aragorn's gray eyes snapped to Arienel - the one leaning against Elrohir - and he looked questioning. The elleth smiled, scratching Morroch's ear. "They will both be well, my King. I promise." As Aragorn nodded, turning back to watch the door, the future Arienel's sky blue eyes locked onto the place the vision Arienel was standing. She met her own eyes and both held the other's gaze, something like an electric current going between them. It was the future Arienel that spoke, raising a brow.  
_

_**"Should not you be looking for a prince?"**  
_

_The vision Arienel felt a ripping pain and she thought she might have screamed as her gift flared violently, tearing her away from the vision._

* * *

The scream surprised Elrohir so much that he jumped, almost drawing his non-existent sword before his mind caught up with his body. Arienel's body had arched violently, but she now lay still, her breathing rapid and only slowly evening out again. The son of Elrond smoothed her damp red hair back, exhaustion in his own movements. It had been a long night and dawn was just peeking over the sands.

Elrohir had been trying to keep his fear at bay, the fear that perhaps Arienel was trapped in her own mind, but now...well, now he wasn't sure what to think. For hours, all through the night, she'd shown little change, but this...was this scream, this pain a good sign or a bad sign? He knew only time would tell, but it didn't keep the elf from wondering.

A knock on the door startled the dark-haired elf again and went to open it slowly, almost sighing in relief when Nusayya smiled kindly and slipped past him. She'd come earlier in the night and her presence helped calm Elrohir's frayed nerves. The Haradrim princess sat on the edge of the bed. "I heard the scream. Did her eyes become blue again?"

"No. They have remained gray. Is that bad?"

Nusayya shook her head. "No, it just means we have more time to wait. Her gift has not released her yet, nor is she struggling to become free. That is a good thing." Elrohir nodded and the woman stood again, touching his shoulder reassuringly as she passed his chair. "It will be well, Calio Elrohir. Arienel is strong and she will complete her task."

The dark-haired elf shook his head, resting it in his hands, more than tired. "I can not help but worry."

"I know, but you must have faith." Elrohir nodded slowly, his brown eyes fixed on Arienel and Nusayya left quietly.

* * *

_Her gift was not gentle in its next vision and Arienel found herself almost thrown into the image that greeted her eyes. Everything was blurry, shapes rushing by, chaos and the elleth glared, suddenly angry. The wind-cross on her neck flared as she shoved her gift back with a mental snarl. It was NOT going to push her around like this. Her power flared for a moment, almost startled and the elleth lashed out at it again. This time it tampered down as if it had finally gotten what it had been waiting for._

_The scene in front of Arienel suddenly came into sharp focus and her eyes flickered over it quickly, knowing instinctively that she would not be seen by anyone this time. She was merely an observer. An observer who did not fully understand what she was seeing, but willing to get what she could out of what she saw._

_Children, dirty, skinny, pale-skinned, but of different race and color ran through a cave, their feet hitting the stone hard. Arienel could not determine who led them, nor could she clearly get a look at any one face. A girl with black eyes and hair. Another with gold hair and blue eyes. A young man who looked to be almost Rohirrim or maybe a ranger. A woman with gray-green eyes and curly hair, the color undetermined under the dirt that caked it. The woman held Arienel's attention longer than the others as the wind-cross, the Joy of Eru around her neck flared brilliantly as she passed._

_Arienel was not concerned with her, though, at least not right now. She was looking for... Her vision suddenly shifted so fast that she felt nauseous, but the image came back into focus a moment later, revealing the children now outside and a battle raging. Orcs and evil men swarmed the clearing and dragons snapped at them, fire streaming, the earth moving beneath their feet, strong winds knocking a group of orcs over like they were leaves. Trees and vines attacked the foul creatures. One dragon, a white dragoness was tearing into the enemy with sheer joy, roaring a battle cry._

_And in the midst of all this, Arienel saw an unlikely sight. Her brother was here! Edonar was here! And Glorfindel...Abrazan...was that Sakalthor she just saw darting under a dragon's leg? A green and yellow blur followed him... The elleth felt a jolt of fear, but also of laughter as she could see the good guys were obviously winning. As the laughter bubbled up in her throat, Arienel's sky blue eyes caught on the sight her gift so wanted her to see, the reason she'd attempted this at all._

_A Haradrim youth, about sixteen in age with shoulder-length black hair and dark eyes, was protecting two golden-haired children, elflings by the way they moved. As Arienel watched, a light blue dragon - much bigger than Morroch - came alongside the prince, fighting tooth and claw to keep the orcs away from the youth. Amr, for how could it be anyone else, looked surprised, shocked even, but a slow grin came to his face and understanding shone in his eyes as he lifted one child onto the dragon's back and then the other, climbing on himself last of all. The gray-eyed dragon spat a torrent of harsh wind at the retreating orcs, bowling them over, before moving toward the trees and safety with his three two-legs._

_Arienel's sight started to pull her away, but she fought it for the first time and forced it to follow. She didn't need to know how the battle ended, but she did need to know where Amr had gone and she was not leaving until she did. Somewhere, somewhere very distant, she felt a wetness sliding down her mouth, down her throat and down her neck. She tasted the irony tang of blood, but it was only a distant sensation and she ignored it and the she ignored the pain, the protest her power was making. She was in control and she wasn't giving that up._

_The elleth watched Amr dismount - or perhaps more like fall - off the light blue dragon's back as they entered the woods and the dragon looked worried as the two elflings slid down and knelt by the prince. Arienel could see he was bleeding and that whip-marks were just beginning to truly heal on his skin. As she watched, though, her sight wavered, showing already healed scars and then flickered to show them as fresh ones again. She was confused as she watched the change occur again. What had that mean? Where Amr's scars fresh or healed? Was she actually see the past? Arienel thought that might make more sense. Why she thought this, she wasn't sure. It was just a feeling._

_She brought her attention back to the four in the forest and watched in amazement as the image suddenly started to fade, change until what she saw was not Amr lying on the forest floor, injured, but the Haradrim prince laughing as he flew on the back of the gray-eyed dragon. His scars were healed, still recent, but no longer a problem. And Arienel suddenly knew that this...this was the present. Amr was fine. He just needed to come home._

* * *

Elrohir cursed as blood suddenly started to flow down Arienel's nose and he grabbed the nearest piece of clothe - it happened to be a shirt - to staunch it. What in Arda was going on! He wished he knew, wished he could stop it, but how did one stop a gift inside another person? The blood slowly stopped ten minutes later and Elrohir sighed, looking out at the afternoon sun, blinking. He laid his head on Arienel's stomach and it wasn't surprising to anyone when the rest of the Northern males found the dark-haired elf asleep an hour later.

Arienel's condition had not changed and they knew there was nothing the son of Elrond could do to make this better. They left him to sleep for his own good.

* * *

_About an our after Elrohir fell asleep..._ _The language in italic here is both Rhûnic and Haradaic. The first part is Rhûnic, the second part is Haradaic._

* * *

Kahilnar sat outside the city, looking out over the water, Lake Citroprn. It was both louder and yet peaceful out of the city, something the Easterling needed even if he could never quite grasp the peace that he knew was there. The only peace he ever seemed to find was when he blacked out from a blow to the head. It almost made getting injured worth it. The only downfall to this was of his own making. Very few could get past his guard to deliver any kind of serious damage that would knock him out.

Black hair was flicked out of green eyes and Kahilnar closed said eyes. He didn't want to think about what the sand dragon had said, what Nusayya had told him, but it was impossible not to. The words echoed in his mind like a constant waterfall and the Easterling had to wonder if this is what being enchanted felt like. Dragons had that power, at least Eastern Dragons did. What about Southern? Could the male dragon have planted this thought in his head to plague him? It had called him brother. The first word, Kalei, he hadn't understood that part, but Ruun...he understood that well enough. And Jaryn, he knew that word, too, in both the language of the East and South. Twice had the dragons called him that. Halfbreed. A specific name given to a half dragon, half human in Haradaic terms, though, he could never recall there actually being such a case of breeding in Harad. It meant something slightly different to his people. A Jaryn was a person with loyalty to the dragons, a person who's mind had become more dragon-like than human because that person had connected to a dragon. It was the greatest of insults among his people and yet, the two sand dragons had said it like it was something special.

It was confusing and it made him angry. Who was this Nikryrq to say he had any connections at all to a dragon? Kahilnar growled under his breath and stood, walking aimlessly along the dock, weaving between fishermen and people of darker reputation. He paid them no mind, looking down and not making eye-contact. He stopped about an hour later and leaned against a wall, looking up into the sky. Maybe he should try to think this through logically? His father would have struck him five different ways by now for not doing so sooner, but his father wasn't here and it had been a while since he'd actually cared what his father thought, though, his lessons were harder to ignore.

His father. Diraron. Kahilnar smiled a bit, the expression containing no mirth. No, his father was not a dragon-lover. He'd rather see all of them dead. But what of his mother? The thought bothered him. He didn't know much about his mother besides that fact that she had elven blood and, through her, he did, too. He was part Northern and the thought had always disgusted him. To have enemy blood...it was shameful. It made one weak, more susceptible to the ways of the soft Northerners. Could it make one more inclined to become loyal to a dragon? His brothers brought up his halfbreed state up maliciously whenever they could and his father pointed it out as a flaw, the reason for all his failings.

His Northern blood. If it made life in Rhûn difficult for him...could it have been worse for his mother? Could there have been another secret his mother had hidden from everyone? Was part of the reason she'd been so distraught the day he'd killed his first Rovin, his first dragon because she'd been involved with the creatures? Kahilnar could remember that day vividly. It had been one of the brief periods in his life where his father had been proud of him...and then he'd told his mother. The look of horror on her face had startled him badly. At twenty-three he'd still been very conscious of her approval in a way most men his age weren't. He's been more childlike than many men his age. He remembered how pale she'd gone, even though the sickness that had ravaged her had left her whiter than a sheet anyway. His mother had been unable to speak by that point, her throat too raw for it, but she'd tried mightily, tears streaming. Kahilnar had been more than relieved when the healer had shooed him out of the room. It was the last time he'd seen his mother alive as she'd died two days later. The memory came back to him now, though, vividly. She'd been more distraught than he'd ever seen her, even as a child when she'd been covered in bruises or something bad had happened to him. Something about him killing a dragon had upset her beyond anything he'd ever done.

Why?

Kahilnar opened green eyes to look over the forest in the distance, across the lake. He wanted to pretend he didn't understand, but there were too many facts, long forgotten memories clambering in his head for that. He couldn't pretend he didn't have some understanding about what was being revealed. The sand dragon had called him Jaryn and his mother had been horrified of his killing of a Rovin. He was mixed up with the dragons in some way, but what that way was...Kahilnar didn't want to truly understand. He didn't know for sure what the Muhamik had meant, nor what his mother had wanted to tell him and the doubt, the possibility of what it could be, was going to plague him, but maybe that was better.

There was not logical way to figure this out at this point. He didn't have the right information, the right knowledge. And he wasn't sure he wanted it. The male Muhamik...had he been serious or just trying to mess with his mind? How was he supposed to tell? Could dragons look into your memories, too? Use past information to create false riddles? Kahilnar rubbed his temples, feeling the pain in his head worsen. The headache never went away and deep thinking usually made it increase. Even as a child he'd had it and gotten used to it, but there were times - much more frequently as of late - when the pain flared to unbearable. The first time...the first time he'd been eight year old and he'd held his uncle's gaze - Abaan, his father's younger brother - for far too long. The things he'd seen in his uncle's mind...they'd haunted nightmares for weeks. He'd screamed for hours with the pain his gift caused until his father got home and hit him until he'd blacked out. Later, his uncle had been mysteriously killed after Kahilnar had told his father what he'd seen.

It was only five years later, at thirteen, that he'd discovered Yribvin, the herb that dulled the mind and the pain. At first it had been wonderful and he'd truly thought he'd found a cure, but as time went on, the symptoms started to outweigh the help the drug brought. By that time, it was too hard to quit. He started getting nosebleeds the first month, but thought little of them. When the fevers started to wrack his body, though - a symptom that still would not leave - and his mother started questioning, he began to suspect the Yribvin to be the cause. Still, he took the herb, relieved when it took the pain and yet, feeling like any symptom he experienced was just payment for the release of pain. His father always said that the curse of his mind, his ability to hear others, was a result of his Northern blood. Kahilnar firmly believed that any pain he endured was punishment for that detail of his existence.

He still believed it and he still felt guilty every time the Yribvin brought him relief from the pain in his head, his body. Nusayya wondered why he didn't care that the drug was killing him. The answer was he simply didn't care because he didn't deserve to live pain-free anyway. Everyone died. He was just doing it in a less conventional way.

Kahilnar's thoughts screeched to a halt when he saw swift movement out of the corner of his eye. A small smirk played on his lips a moment later as he calmly turned from where he was leaning against a rough stone wall and slid his dagger - carefully concealed until now - under his enemy's ribs, into his heart. The man, of Eastern origin, looked shocked for a moment before Kahilnar shoved him away, looking beyond the man at the group of four that had watched the scene without intervening. Kahilnar straightened, wiping his blade on his pants and raised a brow, carefully avoiding meeting any gaze directly.

_"Is that the best my brother can manage?"_

The person in front of the small group, a middle-aged, dark-haired and eyed man with a trimmed mustache, smiled without mirth and merely dismissed the insult with a hand gesture, as if he was swatting away a fly. _"Hardly. He,"_ His eyes went to the now dead man, _"was a fool and disobeyed orders. I assure you this little scene was never meant to happen."_

Kahilnar's darkened - though still green - eyes narrowed, but his body didn't tense, didn't move. He hardly seemed to think he was in any danger at all if his seemingly relaxed state was to be believed. The men in front of him knew differently. They could see the lethal fury, the deadly grace that could be triggered by a simple move, the way their prey never looked away from them for long, but never truly focused on them either, ready for any type of attack. The young Easterling smiled tightly, the action more a grimace. _"Well, that is a relief. Pray tell how this is supposed to happen. Really, I am quite interested."_

The man before him simply nodded and stepped to the side to show something Kahilnar had not noticed before. Asabiarn. He was held between two of the Eastern men, gagged, but not tied. The boy's light brown eyes were scared, but when they locked with Kahilnar's dark green ones, the emotions faded to be replaced by a calmness, a confidence the Easterling was surprised by. His eyes swam black, the pain in his head intensifying as Asabiarn's thoughts swept into his own mind. They were very disjointed, but he soon was able to understand what had happened.

**_They hurt me head when the grabbed me. It still hurts. Haasin's really worried, but I told him not to be. I hope he listens. Who are these men? Why do they want me? I wonder why his eyes turn black? The cross wants me to trust him. I wonder if it is ever wrong? Mistress Arienel doesn't like him. But Master Elrohir does. How is he going to get me free? Will he? The cross thinks he will...Please stay Haasin! I'm not hurt badly. I don't want you to get in trouble. Ow. My wrists..._**

Kahilnar shut his eyes, trying to gain some solid footing in his own mind, feeling the nausea that welled up in his stomach. It was a mistake to take his eyes of the enemy, one he was well aware of even before he felt the blade at his throat. Black eyes, deep as the darkest night opened without concern to look at the man who was regarding him with some curiosity. _"Your brother said you had a weak spot for children, but I must admit, you made this all too easy."_ There was a smug note in the older Easterling's voice, but confusion entered his dark eyes as Kahilnar only smiled, a savage smile that seemed to contain a joke only he knew.

_"If you say so."_

The man with the mustache didn't even know where the pain came from. All he knew was that one minute Kahilnar had been avoiding his gaze and the next moment those pure black eyes were locked with his own lighter black, and the agony flared through his head without pause, without mercy. Kahilnar watched, undisturbed as the blade at his throat clattered to the ground and the man holding it did as well, bleeding for his mouth, nose and clawing at his head. Even on the ground, dying, the man's eyes never left Kahilnar's own, were not allowed to. It didn't take long before the pain alone stopped the older Easterling's heart.

Black eyes, eyes filled with death, looked up as Kahilnar finally paid heed to the three men left. They were staring at him as if he might suddenly leap for them and for a moment, the young Easterling was tempted to laugh mockingly. He settled for a small grin instead, noting that a blade was now at Asabiarn's throat and the child was pale, shaking, clearly scared, but was it of what Kahilnar had done or the presence of the men around him? It was hard to say. Black eyes met light brown briefly, but Asabiarn wasn't thinking anything clearly and all that Kahilnar heard was a jumble of knotted thoughts that made very little sense. He didn't have time to sort them out. Besides, looking at the child had brought the pain back to his head, the pain that had left when he'd killed the older Easterling. He ignored it for now.

_"You really did choose the wrong child to bait me. I don't care about the boy, but he is a Jaryn and his dragon does care."_ The information was delivered with cold certainty and Kahilnar could have laughed again at how pale his kin went, releasing the slave-boy as if he were made of fire. A dragon's roar, further in the city, only confirmed Kahilnar's point and two out of the three men scattered. The third found himself pinned to the ground, a dagger in his cloak, knocking him from his feet. Kahilnar approached calmly and crouched next to the nervous Easterling, deflecting the sloppy attempt to stab him when he drew near the other man. _"Why did you follow me this far?"_

The man swallowed as he consciously avoided looking Kahilnar in the eyes, but answered steadily, even with some contempt for the dangerous youth before him. It was a testament to how his people lived. In violence and fear, but with stubborn pride._ "Prince Kilicar wants the throne. You are an inconvenient obstacle he regrets not dealing with sooner. We were sent to trail you."_

Kahilnar snorted softly and shook his head, regretting it instantly as his vision swam, threatening to make him sway or vomit, one or the two. He controlled both with effort that didn't really show on his face, but in the way his body tensed, growing rigid. It could have been mistaken for anger. _"When will my dear brother get it through his head that I don't want the throne? He can have it! Of course, Sacalnun, being the second oldest and next in line, might be a problem. Tell me, has Kilicar taken care of him, too?"_ The captured Easterling smirked, trying to edge away until he was stopped by his own blade at his throat. He thought better of moving again and answered instead. _"In a manner of speaking. Sacalnun is not the problem. You are."_

_"I fail to see how I am a problem when I refuse to act as one. I've fled my home and I have given up my claim to the Eastern Kingdom of Rhûn. Perhaps Kilicar should be focusing more on our little brother Edgu. He was always much more ambitious thean I and Edgu is closer to home."_

The older Easterling spat, scowling. _"Prince Kilicar knows who to watch in his own home, Jarkirn, and he knows that to truly claim the throne of your father he must be rid of the heir to the throne. You are threat until dead."_

Kahilnar sighed, feeling his head pound, feeling the familiar anger that always stirred when he thought about his family. Killing, using his gift for violence helped with the pain, lessened it, but he'd never been willing to kill with his mind very often and now that he'd done it again, his power was flaring more than before. It fed off anger and darkness. Kahilnar knew his gift wasn't from some creator. How could it be when all it caused was grief, when the only thing that made the pain recede like it wasn't there was the hurting of others? The young Easterling pushed the thought away, almost wishing that he hadn't had to look at Asabiarn so quickly before. The pain would have stayed away longer. He looked back down at the man who'd come to kill him and failed. He considered for a moment killing him, just to make sure that he would be gone for good, had even started to press the dagger deeper into the man's neck before a small hand on his shoulder halted him. The young Easterling met Asabiarn's eyes almost accidentally.

**_Don't. You don't have to._**

Shooting pain made him grit his teeth and he jerked his black eyes away. A moment later he'd sliced his enemy's cloak, releasing him. Kahilnar stood carefully, hiding the way his body shook. _"Go. Tell Kilicar that if he chooses to hunt me, it is at his own risk. I do not want the throne."_ He watched the enemy turned messenger bolt away and promptly bent at the waist to heave the contents of his stomach on the ground. His nose had started to bleed too, and the combination was unpleasant. Asabiarn didn't leave, but didn't touch him either, simply waiting until the Easterling was done before speaking in Haradaic, a common tongue between them. He hadn't understood a word that was said between Kahilnar and the other Easterlings simply for the fact that they spoke in Rhûnic.

_"How did you do that?"_

Black eyes blinked, trying to see past the haze of pain that glazed them as the Easterling looked up, wiping his mouth. _"What?"_ The slave-boy approached slowly and touched Kahilnar's temple, something that would not have happened had the black-haired youth been in less pain._ "How did you kill that man? You only looked at him."_ There was no fear in his voice, only interest and if the Easterling was hearing correctly, concern. Kahilnar straightened with effort and looked toward the gates of the city, not far away. _"That is none of your concern."_ He frowned and looked back down at the brown-haired boy. _"Why are you even out here?"_ Suspicion colored his voice, but Asabiarn didn't flinch. _"Master Elrohir and Princess Nusayya request your presence. I was sent to look for you since I am the only slave who will approach you."_

Kahilnar blinked again, wavering on his feet and the boy didn't hesitate to come under his arm, stubbornly staying when the black-haired youth tried to push him away. Black eyes met the child's unwillingly, but almost beyond his control when he spoke. _"Why do you approach me?"_ The answer didn't need to be said and Asabiarn seemed to know that. How he knew was debatable, but the slave-boy never spoke.

**_Because I know you are worthy of trust._**

The Easterling snorted, blood running from his nose still and closed his eyes, sighing slowly as he exerted some control over his shaking limbs and the pulsing pain running through his body. _"Why is my presence needed?"_ And did he even care?

* * *

Elrohir started slightly in surprise at Kahilnar's state, thinking for a fleeting moment that perhaps this wasn't the best idea, but the thought went and he approached the man with some relief. Black eyes glanced at him and then down again at the Asabiarn. The boy simply smiled. _"I have to go to Haasin." _He darted away, out the door and the Easterling growled under his breath. Elrohir could tell he was in pain just by how blank his expression got when he looked up again. It was clear that something had happened, but the dark-haired elf knew the Easterling was not going to share what it had been. He also knew that curiosity alone had made Kahilnar come to Arienel's room, not his or Nusayya's request. Asabiarn hadn't even been told why Kahilnar was needed. Nusayya had known better than to do that. You didn't tell the messenger something you didn't want the mind-reading receiver of the message knowing.

"Why did you want to see me, Elf?"

Elrohir hesitated for a moment, not sure how to ask and was saved by Nusayya who was sitting quietly by Arienel. The Haradrim princess rose, looking strained and worried, an expression Kahilnar had never seen before. It was almost impossible to resist the temptation of looking into her eyes and black met black. Nusayya seemed to be expecting it, though, and did not speak as those who don't know they are being heard.

**_She hasn't woken. I know she has the information about my brother that she needs, but we have seen no change in her. I am worried that her mind has drawn her in too deep, deeper than is safe._**

Black eyes narrowed and Kahilnar gritted his teeth against the agony that flared through him, the fire as he not only did not look away from the golden-haired woman, but also answered her, his mind invading her own in a way that made her stiffen and pale. Blood started to run down Nusayya's nose as his will met hers, his voice echoing in her head like thunder and the sound of swords clashing together. She knew Kahilnar was not even attacking her mind, but merely trying to speak. Her fear was that he would not be able to control how much of his gift slipped through his control. It could easily kill her.

Kahilnar saw her fear, saw every single thought, but he only focused on those he needed to. It became clear what Nusayya wanted all too easily and he knew his voice was louder than was necessary in his anger. _**You want me to look into her mind! What would make you think I even care, Princess? This Northern seer is of no importance to me. I am not a healer, Nusayya and I will not do as you want just because you wish it.  
**_

Elrohir watched as Nusayya's hands clenched and she started to shake from pain. The elf stood from the bed and came over swiftly, not hesitating before covering the Haradrim princess's eyes, cutting off the contact between the two. Nusayya's knees buckled in relief and the son of Elrond caught her, shooting Kahilnar a glare. He wasn't sure what had just happened, but he highly suspected it was something like Morroch and Arienel's communication, only hostile. Kahilnar didn't look overly concerned, but when Nusayya looked up at him with both sadness and reproach, he sighed and went past both of them toward Arienel's bed.

The elleth had not moved, her gray eyes slowly blinking, staring at something they could not see. The Easterling frowned, his black, gifted eyes only catching stray wisps of fog from her thoughts. It was as if she had none. He looked back over at Elrohir and Nusayya, eyes narrowed but meeting neither of theirs. His skull was already pounding and he was beginning to wonder if he wasn't a fool as his interest for this situation grew. "What did she do?"

Nusayya glared at him as she stood, wiping blood from her nose on the expensive fabric of her clothes. She didn't give the stain a second glance as she walked over to him, Elrohir following close behind. "You are an arrogant fool of a kine, Easterling!" she spat, unable to keep it in and Kahilnar raised a brow, unaffected. Elrohir resisted the urge to snort, unsure why he was amused at a time like this, but relieved to feel something other than worry and fear for the one he loved. It had been hours since Arienel had shown any sign of anything going on within. After her brief nosebleed - everyone seemed to have one of those today - she'd gone still and silent. Nusayya had come into the room shortly afterward, waking him. She seemed certain that Arienel had the information she needed and the Haradrim princess was now worried that the red-haired female had yet to wake.

The dark-haired elf smoothed the elleth's hair and then looked at the Easterling. His voice was quiet. "Please, Nusayya says you can read minds. Will you not look into hers?" Maybe he would be able to find out what was hindering Arienel from waking if anything was hindering at all. Maybe there was a different reason entirely. Elrohir badly wished Morroch were here right now. The shape-shifter would have already been in Arienel's mind, dragging her out kicking and screaming if he had to.

"Why?" What did they possibly think he could do? Beside potentially kill the elleth...

Nusayya frowned at him, crossing her arms. "Arienel forced a vision. Now her mind won't let her come back. We don't know why and..." She hesitated over the next bit, but Kahilnar didn't need to hear it out loud. His black eyes were already looking sidelong at her own dark ones and the thought was strong enough to not need full contact to hear it. _**...your power might be strong enough to reach her.**_

Kahilnar closed his eyes, debating, struggling with himself. Actually, what he was struggling with was the light and the dark inside himself. Everyone had it, but when he looked into someone's mind it was very clear whether they were of the dark or the light. Arienel, Nusayya, Elrohir, Asabiarn, Mahayre...most of the people he ran into here were full of so much light that it hurt his head. People from the East, like his brothers, his father...well, light was hard to find in the East. Kahilnar was unsure if that was because everyone was truly dark or because they never really got the chance to do something of the light. It was only rare when he discovered someone who was a steady mixture of dark and light. He was honestly unsure which category he fell into. Now, though, he had to choose one. Both his mother and his father's voices echoed through his head and it almost seemed fitting that way, one side against the other.

One voice, his mother's, he'd stopped listening to overmuch long ago, but something made him lean toward her now. Maybe it was weariness, perhaps curiosity. Maybe it was the way the pain in his head seemed to shrink away from the sound of her, easing the fever that was starting to race through his bloodstream. His father's voice...he was unsure he wanted to listen to it now and so it didn't take long at all to make his choice. Black-green eyes opened and didn't bother looking at either Nusayya or Elrohir, instead locking directly onto Arienel's gray ones.

Kahilnar knew he cried out, the sound being the last thing he heard before his mind was pulled away, into Arienel's own. It was like his uncle all over again...

* * *

** Ummm...*peeks out from behind computer chair*...review? Pwetty pweeeeease?**


	18. Gûr

**Disclaimer:** I own my characters! Arienel, Kahilnar, Asabiarn, Nusayya, Ikrimah and co. are all MINE! Yippie! Tolkien and Peter Jackson's work, however, is not mine. *sniffles* Tragic, isn't it?

A/N ~ Yeah, sorry for the lateness of this chapter...again. Perhaps I should just stop apologizing, huh? I mean, it's probably going to happen again. This is my life...yeah. So I guess I am not going to apologize anymore. I am just going to say...Enjoy! *grins* Oh, and sorry for the rambling...

Rhûnic

_Rovin _= Great Teeth (Eastern Dragon)

_Narm trunreen_ = My sister

Elven

_Man te, Mell?_ = What is it, Beloved?

_De cherithon. Shh, de cherithon._ = I will do it. Shh, I will do it.

_Losto, Arienel. Kahilnar ú-thlaew a bedithanc ir echuiog._ = Sleep, Arienel. Kahilnar will be well and we will talk more when you wake.

_Gyrig_ = My Heart_  
_

Italics are visions (obviously) or Haradaic. Bold is thoughts that Kahilnar can read.

* * *

**_Gûr ~ Heart_**

_Tranquility. Peace. Quiet. Weightlessness. Light._

_Kahilnar inhaled sharply in pain, shielding his eyes against the brightness. It hurt, but it only took a moment to push the pain aside and blink his eyes open again. There was no distortion in this mind, no confusion. He knew exactly where he was and that knowledge was not leaving. The Easterling wished the light or the pain would, but quickly resigned himself the fact that neither would be leaving anytime soon. Not in Arienel's mind. Everything was too bright here, but then again, so was Arienel herself, at least to him._

_He flicked black hair out of his eyes, studying his surroundings as he floated in space. It was light, different shades of it pulsing, flickering in the great space that surrounded him, but where was the light coming from and where was the ground in this place? He was tiring of the weightlessness and knew that if he could see the ground he'd be able to get to it. That was the easy part. He and Arienel had already established who's will was stronger between them even if they hadn't discovered this intentionally. His black eyes scanned the light, the white mist the hung in the air and simply pushed it back with a wave of his hand. It seemed to go reluctantly, but go it did leaving him with a clear view of the ground below._

_There. That was the source of the light. A cave and below him, a mountain - a mountain range really, unlike he'd ever seen before. There was white on the peaks and the stone was gray, brown. Kahilnar was almost relieved when his feet touched the ground, strange as it was, and he looked around, noting that the sky was blue, the mist slowly rolling back in and the rock he stood on was covered with a light film of the white stuff that was up on the higher peaks. The Easterling frowned, looking back at the cave that the light glowed steadily from. This was wrong. A person held against their will in their own mind wouldn't have this calm of a mental 'place'. Kahilnar found himself walking silently toward the cavern ahead, his hand resting lightly on his dagger. With enough will-power the blade could literally do some damage even inside another's mind. He'd learned that early on in life._

_The brightness and the sheer peace that came with the light brought shivers to his skin as he neared the cave and Kahilnar stepped forward into it with his teeth clenched. The light was warm and tried to wrap around him, comforting, welcoming, peaceful, giving rest but his own mind recoiled, his body flinching away before his gift lashed out. The sudden scream that came from further in the cavern both did and did not surprise the Easterling and his black eyes hardened as he walked forward and met the sky blue eyes of the woman he'd come to find. Arienel glared at him as she stood, holding her head gingerly, red hair flowing between her fingers. Her voice was soft, but accusing. "You didn't have to hurt me."_

_Kahilnar smirked, crossing his arms. "You didn't have to stay here, but you did and now I am, too." His voice was low, controlled. Very tightly controlled because if it hadn't been, gift or no gift, Arienel would have been in a great deal of pain if not dead. This was why he didn't go too far into peoples' heads. They ended up dead or insane. His uncle had, though, for a time the man had hidden it well. Or maybe he'd been insane to begin with. That was something Kahilnar would never know. The Easterling looked around again at the silvery walls of the cavern, but he didn't miss the thoughts running through Arienel. He was in her mind. Nothing was hidden from him...and she knew it._

_Black eyes met sky blue again and he noted how pale she looked, like she hadn't see the sun in months and he knew part of it was because of what his gift was examining in a very methodical way, in no rush. There were secrets here, matters of Gondor that his people shouldn't know. Her life, the dragon - Morroch - that she was bonded to, the location of her people, their defenses... There was nothing he couldn't see, no memory - if she thought it - that he couldn't access and this deep in her mind, it was hard for even her to control the thoughts that randomly passed through her head. Arienel looked at him with snapping blue eyes, determination in every line of her body, her power flaring subtly, ready to fight if it had to. Kahilnar made no attempt to reassure her, merely watching with interest. The elleth closed her eyes and sighed, calming herself before opening her mouth to speak, to ask that he not say anything about what he discovered here.  
_

_"Why not?" His question, posed before she even asked her own, startled the red-haired female and she glared at him, blue fire coming to her eyes again. The Easterling smiled slightly to see it as some of the light around them dimmed to a tolerable level. Anger made her less bright. It would appear he was going to keep her at least annoyed until they left this place. "The least you can do is let me ask!"_

_"I see no entertainment in that."_

_Arienel didn't answer in any intelligible language known to man - mostly growls and mumbled curses - but Kahilnar could read her thoughts as if they floated around him, ready to be selected at random and viewed. And they were. He was not only looking into her mind, he was IN her mind. And he was starting to feel the strain of it. A deep convulsing shudder he couldn't possibly control at this point rippled through him and because of the foothold his gift had in her mind, it rippled through Arienel as well. It was a feeling of pure pain and the elleth whimpered at the unexpectedness of it, holding her head as she kept herself from screaming again. Wide sky blue eyes met black. "What are you doing here?" Something was wrong and she was starting to actually wonder what it was. It was a good sign._

_Kahilnar made his blurry eyes focus with difficulty and listened to the thoughts floating around him, yelling at him in their sudden intensity to know what was going on. She had been fine, in no trouble. Her gift simply hadn't been willing to let her go yet, but it hadn't been forceful or hurt her. Why was he here? How had he gotten into her room anyway? How long had she been in this trance? The Easterling could see the new trail her mind was on, going from curiosity as to why he was here to uneasiness as to why she was still here. He growled at the volume of noise and looked up, black eyes meeting her sky blue. "If you would shut up I would tell you!" The instant silence was a relief and he felt the tremble in his limbs leave temporarily. Arienel's thoughts came back slowly, but not as loudly or as fast as before and he was secretly grateful for that fact. She at least knew how to control her own thought-process. It was something in her credit as most people didn't have a clue as how to even start gaining that level of control._

_The elleth suddenly stepped closer to him. "Kahilnar, why are you here?" The Easterling's eyes snapped to the cross around the elleth's neck. Something had changed, something subtle, but important and he was unsure what it was. He couldn't pinpoint what it was that had suddenly made her calm and that puzzled him. Whatever this new disturbance was...it was being given or maybe guarded by a higher level of power that Arienel didn't have. His hand tightened around the dagger at his waist as his attention returned to Arienel's face. Her eyes were gray and the minute his black met them, Kahilnar knew he was in for a great deal of pain. Her gift. Her gift of Sight, so much different than just her Maia gift, was awake once more._

* * *

_Arienel didn't know what she was looking at. Not at first anyway. Her gift had pulled her rather violently and yet slowly into this vision as if it were dragging something other than her. The suppressed moan of pain to her left made the elleth start and suddenly everything came back to her. The black-haired Easterling beside her gritted his teeth, it seemed, at the exactly moment she remembered what had transpired between them. He could read her thoughts, hear them and right now, she was thinking quickly. It had to be annoying at the least and it appeared to cause him pain. The elleth had a brief thought of this being some kind of a revenge for what he'd done when they met, but it quickly passed and she didn't heed it. Kahilnar was almost doubled over, his breathing coming in steady, but controlled bursts. She laid her hand on his shoulder, ignoring the way he immediately tensed and with a steady control, slowed her own mind down. His skin was hot, even under his tunic and the red-haired female narrowed her eyes. They would have to leave soon, but first..._

_She turned her attention to the vision playing before them and when her attention shifted, so did his. She watched his black eyes widen in surprise as he straightened - the first sign of surprise she'd ever seen on his face - before the expression closed off and he viewed the scene impassively._

_The vision was about him. The two watched as the details got clearer until they could both see a courtyard of stone. Red, sheer curtains hung between the pillars, moving in the wind that came down from the red mountains behind them. The stone the courtyard was made of was a reddish hue, mimicking the mountain it came from. There was a fountain in the middle of the courtyard, its waters clear, thought not often enjoyed like it should have been as evidence by the weeds and grass that was growing between the cracks in the stonework on the ground and the vines growing up the fountain wall. Not far from this fountain the ringing of swords could be heard and a pair of sky blue eyes and a pair of black looked over at the two swordsmen dancing in a way that only people who are skilled with the blade can do. The sound of metal against metal screeched through the silence as the two opponents stilled, one pushing against the other as their blades stayed locked._

_Kahilnar suddenly knew who it was he looked at, but it was almost more than he could believe. How was this possible? One of the swordsmen was him. And the other...his brother, Sacalnun. Arienel's small chuckle made him look away from the scene briefly and he saw her smile, her eyes still gray. He understood. A vision. This was a vision, but was it the past or the future? It was hard to tell and he found himself searching his memory carefully as he returned his attention back to his vision self and his brother. They were talking, but he heard nothing. It was frustrating and he growled, tasting as he opened his mouth, the blood leaking from his nose once more. Heat raced up and down his body, a sign that his fever was worsening. The pain in his head pounded, flaring agony anytime he moved, but right now Kahilnar paid it little mind as he watched his vision self nod slowly, green eyes narrowed at something his brother said._

_Sacalnun was younger than him by eleven years, but one would not be able to tell by looking at them. Kahilnar appeared the younger brother by many, many years. Sacalnun was thirty-one and looked his age if not a little older. Kahilnar was forty-two and didn't look a day past nineteen. It was strange and singled him out easily. His oldest younger brother had never shown any true dislike for his aging process or even what he was, though, something that Kahilnar was wary of. Sacalnun would remain silent, neither defending or insulting when Kilicar or Edgu started talking and for that, Kahilnar had never known if his brother was on his side or not._

_The other man was smart, never looking him in the eyes when they were together. They'd experienced that while younger and Sacalnun had learned more quickly than most. Kahilnar's eyes always stayed green around this brother. It was something that both relieved and annoyed him. How was he to judge Sacalnun a friend or foe without being able to hear his thoughts? Kahilnar now watched with narrowed eyes as his vision self gave a slow smile and nodded before dashing away, back into the palace. Sacalnun looked after him and a hint of a smile came to his face before the image began to fade._

_The Easterling trembled as he tried to keep control of his gift. Being in such close proximity to Arienel's gift, hearing her constant thoughts, dealing with the light around them and now trying to process what he'd just seen...it was overwhelming and overwhelming meant painful. Arienel looked at him in sympathy and Kahilnar didn't have to wonder what was going on as her gray eyes blurred and he found himself being hurled through the elleth's mind, to another image once again._

* * *

_She was beautiful and she knew it. She had the palest skin, the darkest brown hair, slightly curled and falling to her waist where it swished against her backside. With dark eyes that could entice or disregard, she'd cut you to the heart without a second thought. The vision Kahilnar watched her with a detached expression, interested in a calculating way, but almost bored. It made her angry, anyone could see that in the way her body stiffened, the way her hips moved, the proud tilt of her head...and yet, she was still heading toward him, her dark eyes still watching him like a cat watches its prey._

_Her name was Oyna. Her father was one of the richest men in the kingdom besides his own father and her eyes had been on him since she turned sixteen if not before then. At that point she'd been a mere child to him, unfit to be called a woman much less a bride. Now, though, Kahilnar found himself studying her, watching her in a way his vision self was not. She was beautiful...but dark. She was dark in a way that was enticing while at the same time frightening. The Easterlings black eyes flickered from Oyna to himself, watching his own reaction carefully. Even in the vision, Kahilnar could see there was a wariness in his green eyes, almost dislike, but also some desire. It was the last emotion that Oyna pounced on. They were in his city, that much he knew, though, the exact location was lost on him. Perhaps it was her house. It was dressed up richly enough, but why would he be here? Kahilnar didn't know._

_Oyna had reached him now and she spoke, her slender fingers came up to touch his face and Kahilnar was almost surprised when his vision self did not immediately bat her hand away impatiently. Could he not see the danger she represented? Kahilnar wasn't sure where that thought had just come from and his black eyes flickered to Arienel's gray. Her jaw was clenched, but the thoughts coming from her were clear. She clearly thought Oyna was not beautiful in the least, but deceitful and manipulating. The Easterling might have thought the red-haired elleth jealous if he hadn't known that she was already taken by Elrohir. The light coming off the elleth soon made him look away from her. When he looked back at the vision he was startled to not only feel the darkness coming from the image, but to see it, too, in a way he never had before. It faded after a moment, returning his vision to normal, but the darkness was hard to forget._

_Kahilnar was unsure what had transpired while he was focused on Arienel, but Oyna suddenly went on her toes and kissed his lips, her hands on his chest. The vision Kahilnar did recoil this time, violently, and in the distance, faint but powerful, Kahilnar heard a dragon roar. The noise sent a streak of warmth and yet hurt through his head and the Easterling found himself on his knees, holding back sudden sobs as the vision faded around them. Arienel's hand on his shoulder was not as much an intrusion as it had been last time and he took a shuddering breath before swallowing and standing once more. He didn't know what that had been...but he wasn't keen to feel it again._

_Arienel's gray eyes seemed to bore into his own black ones when the two met and Kahilnar clenched his teeth against screaming as they were pulled away once more._

* * *

Asabiarn took a deep breath as he stood at the end of a long hall. He didn't want to wait on Princess Sumay. It wasn't that she was cruel or abusive, but she was often stubborn and tended to have a temper. She did things that a princess was discouraged from doing and as slaves, others had to help her accomplish these tasks, getting them in trouble more often than not. HE had heard all kinds of stories and was about ready to simply dislike the princess based on them. The fire-cross, the Gift of Eru around his neck was saying something different, though, encouraging him to give the princess a try. At twelve, Sumay had yet to learn patience or sensitivity to those around her and their needs. Some slaves thought she just didn't care. Others were certain she would get better in time, after all, both her sister and her mother were more gentle in nature. Asabiarn thought that perhaps...she just needed someone to listen to her. The cross around his neck flared warmly and the slave knew he'd stumbled onto the correct idea. Haasin's steady breathing, asleep, in his head was a comfort as he took another breath and headed for the end of the hall and Princess Sumay's room.

Sumay was the out-of-place one in her family, strange as that would seem having Nusayya as a sister. Nusayya at least had a place in the Harad kingdom. She was the gifted one, the first daughter. She was the one that would marry to create an alliance, she would have the ear of the King for her power. She had her place and she fit in it well. Sumay's mother, the Queen Yusraa, was content being in the background. She supported her husband and provided him heirs. She was happy with her role in life, representing the beauty and feminine side of Harad for her people. And then there was Amr. Sumay loved her brother, anyone could see that, but what was not accepted in Sumay, was the same thing that was encouraged in her brother. Amr was the eldest and only son. He could do no wrong and luckily for the kingdom of Harad, he did not abuse the privileged. Still, he had his place as the heir, the favored son, the warrior and future King of Harad.

The youngest princess didn't have a place she felt was hers. She was much too outspoken and stubborn to be like her mother, content to fade into the background, but she also wasn't gifted like her sister. She knew her father loved her spirit, the things she could accomplish as well as any boy, but it still felt like if the King had to choose, he would have made her a boy instead of a girl. It would have been easier. She was the jewel of the King's crown, but only if she shone brightly, but was silent. Sumay was tired of being silent, of always standing in the background. She didn't know what her place was, but she was growing weary of not knowing.

The curly-haired princess now looked toward the door as a quiet knock disturbed her thoughts. She sighed loudly, already frowning as she called out. _"Enter."_ Couldn't they just leave her alone? She knew they didn't want to be in her presence anyway. The small slave-boy that entered caught her by surprise. Usually it was a female that cleaned her room and waited on her. The change caught her unaware and she spoke before thinking. _"Where is Marinis?"_

The brown-haired, light brown-eyed boy of about ten looked slightly startled by her voice, but then calmed quite quickly. Sumay could almost feel the peace that seemed to settle over him and her curiosity was piqued. She didn't know this slave... _"Marinis is ill, Princess Sumay. Princess Nusayya told me to care for your needs today."_ His voice was soft, soothing in a way and the princess nodded curtly before looking out the window again, at the horses below. She was constantly aware of the slave-boy's movements, though. It was not that he was loud or even disruptive, only that she couldn't seem to ignore him like she could the other ones. Her dark eyes kept flickering over to him as he worked and she finally turned, folding her arms and simply watching.

He didn't get nervous like she expected him to which only served to interest her more. It was ten minutes later that he boy finally looked up...and looked her in the eyes. _"Is there something you require, Princess Sumay?"_ He held her gaze as she stared at him. He was looking at her. He was breaking a law he'd lived with all his life! Did he not know that she could end his life with but a word? There was no fear in this light brown eyes, though, and Sumay found herself shaking her head slowly. The slave-boy bowed slightly and went back to his work, but the princess once again found her mouth speaking what her mind thought, no filter between the two at the moment.

_"What is your name?"_

The boy looked up again and straightened, looking almost amused. It irritated Sumay immediately. _"Why do you want to know, Princess Sumay?"_ He said it so calmly that she didn't instantly reprimand him for his impudence in not answering her question but questioning her instead. _"I merely want to know who's name I should report to the Slave-Master."_ She tilted her chin, glaring at him, but the boy merely nodded. _"My name is Asabiarn, Princess Sumay."_

Sumay blinked, watching as he went to cleaning again. There was something about him that made her angry. He was so calm, so certain. How could a slave, someone who had no control over their life, be like that? She gave a frustrated sigh and stood, walking toward the door. _"Come, slave."_ She didn't look back at him as she exited the room, heading toward the Courtyard of Horses below. The sound of quiet feet could be heard following her.

* * *

_Kahilnar blinked. It was dark, only a few torches along the long hall providing any type of light. He felt Arienel shift uneasily beside him and turned his black eyes toward her. She wrinkled her nose, grimacing a bit. "Why is everything always dark for you? Do you never go into the light?" Her question was genuinely curious and Kahilnar found he couldn't think of a sarcastic reply for it as he turned his attention back to the vision. She was right, his life was dark, but he didn't see as it was her problem, so why did she care?_

_A small figure, clutching a stuffed object went down the hall quickly, not quite running, but not walking either. His breathing stopped for a moment as he realized who the little one was and his heart started to beat quickly. It was Mahayre and even though he clearly recognized this hallway as part of the palace, his home, Kahilnar couldn't help but feel worry for his little sister. She shouldn't have been out of her bedroom this late at night. It wasn't safe. His father could still be up. Kilicar could be awake, a servant might pass by... She was a pretty girl at eight years and that made the world dangerous for her, especially the world of the East._

_Arienel noticed his tension and looked over. She frowned. He was still running a fever that was growing warmer as time passed and a tremble he didn't even seem to notice had beset his limbs, but that wasn't the reason for this sudden reaction. The elleth looked back at the curly-haired child and her thoughts flowed smoothly to Kahilnar without audible speech leaving her mouth. The Easterling winced, the simple question feeling like a battering ram to his skull, but he surprised the elleth by replying. "She is my sister. She...sleeps in my room at night. She is scared of the dark." The last part was a whisper that Arienel barely caught, but sudden understanding came to her._

_"You left her."_

_The three simple words made the youth beside her grow noticeably colder. His black eyes seemed to slam shut as well as any facial expression that might have been discernible. She had hit a wound and this fact made Arienel all the more curious to see how this vision played out. Perhaps THIS was the reason her gift had not let her go after it was finished getting the information she'd needed. How had it know that Kahilnar would be coming? Well, she was content to acknowledge that is was Eru, their Creator, who'd given her this power, this Sight, so He must have orchestrated this meeting. It made perfect sense when looked at that way, but Arienel knew, even now as he heard her thoughts, that Kahilnar wouldn't be willing to accept that information. There was something about a Creator, a personal one that cared about him, that turned the Easterling away. Why this was so boggled the elleth's mind and all she could do at this point was try to point Kahilnar in the right direction. His choice was his alone to make._

_A pair of sky blue eyes and a pair of black turned their attention back to Mahayre in time to see the child slip into a room with a backwards glance at the dark hall. Kahilnar both seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and then grow concerned again. To whose room had the child gone? With him vacant from the palace, who would Mahayre have gone to? His black eyes studied the room, much like the little girl's did and the little one moved forward to the bed at the other end of the room, farthest from the window. She crept of to the side of the bed and pulled gently on the hand that was draped off the side of the mattress. It was a feminine hand and for a moment, Kahilnar thought that it might be Katun, his other half-sister, but he soon realized it wasn't as the woman sat up. She was in her mid-twenties with a delicate structure and straight black hair. Her eyes were kind as she reached her arms out for Mahayre and pulled the child into bed with her._

_Movement on the other side of the bed drew both the females' attention and Kahilnar blinked in surprise to see Sacalnun's face appear over the woman's shoulder. His brother didn't appear to be surprised by their little sister's presence and merely nodded curtly before laying back down, leaving the two girls to curl up together and drift off to sleep. The vision faded slowly, but Kahilnar didn't immediately acknowledge Arienel, even though he was hearing the questions she wanted to ask as she thought them. It would appear Sacalnun had finally settled down. Few in the kingdom had thought he would, but the Easterling knew his brother didn't sleep around like most of the men in East. If he was with a woman it was because he'd married._

_Kahilnar sighed slowly. At least he knew Mahayre was safe, even if the source of her new safety was an odd one. Sacalnun. Perhaps he might find an ally in his brother?_

_"Who was the woman?" Arienel had finally grown impatient. Her eyes were still gray, she could almost feel the color, though, that made little sense and she knew the visions were far from over. She wanted at least an answer as to who the woman was before they were pulled away from the fragile peace they now had. Kahilnar looked at her slowly and she was worried to see his eyes were slightly glazed in a way she'd seen only with people who were sick. The Easterling cocked an eyebrow and the effect was just as condescending, sick or not. A slow smirk appeared on his face and Arienel cursed out loud. Damn his ability to hear her very thoughts! She would be happy when her mind was her own again...or at least when she could walk out of a room and he couldn't follow._

_"I don't know her name, only that she is my brother's wife." He didn't explain anymore than that and Arienel didn't get a chance to ask as the world faded gently around them._

* * *

_This vision was peaceful. It was the first thing that both Easterling and elleth noticed. There was no darkness, no feeling of caution or danger. It was just peaceful, calm and the palace...Kahilnar's eyes narrowed. It was light. Not just bright, the shadows pushed away, but..._light_. It no longer felt like a place of suffocation or a prison. It felt...content and the feeling was as foreign to him as mind-reading was to Arienel. It just didn't make sense. His home...was nothing like this and some part of him was recoiling at the mere thought of it being like this. It was too much like a northern kingdom..._

_This vision was different. He knew it was and Arienel seemed to know it, too, as her thoughts were very quiet. She was merely observing. What was most strange was that they were both walking, walking on the cobblestones, past fountains and hanging cloth, past tapestries as they entered the throne room. Arienel didn't seem surprised that they were IN the vision, but Kahilnar was uneasy. Watching a vision was one thing, no matter how unnatural, but being in one was much different. The Easterling could feel his mind shutting down in different areas. It was a familiar sensation and he knew it to be mild withdrawals from the Yribvin, the herb. How long had he and Arienel been here? How long since he'd entered her mind? The thought was a disturbing one, but not one he was going to dwell on right now. He needed to leave soon, that's all he had to remember. It was all he was going to be able to remember soon. His mind was already growing foggy, the fiery pain sweeping quickly over his senses, overriding them bit by bit._

_You wouldn't have known this for all the expression he showed. Kahilnar was a master at disguising pain and if it hadn't been for the small connection he and Arienel shared right now, she would never have known what exactly was wrong. As it was, the elleth was growing more concerned and finding it hard to distance herself from his pain as it continued to ripple over her in small waves. They would both need to leave soon..._

_Kahilnar suddenly looked up, drawing her attention to...well, Kahilnar. The vision Kahilnar was leaning against a pillar, arms crossed in a way she recognized, but there was something about his posture or maybe the grin on his face that was off...but in a good way. Vision Kahilnar nodded to her, surprising the elleth, but then turned his attention to the Kahilnar at her side._

_"You_ are_ an arrogant fool of a kine, you know. Nusayya was right, but we both know you aren't going to listen." _

_Kahilnar blinked and glared at himself, causing the vision Kahilnar to chuckle. "Fine, YOU don't know what you are going to do, but I do." The vision Easterling suddenly grew serious and uncrossed his arms. "Kahil, don't run from her. She's going to help you when you meet, though, at first you aren't going to see it that way. She's going to show you the One that loves you more than you can ever love yourself."_

_"What? Who?" It was spoken with some curiosity, but also irritation, confusion, the words more of a growl than anything. Vision Kahilnar grinned again, cheekily Arienel thought, and shook his head, black hair falling into his eyes. "I can't tell you that now, can I? What mystery would there be then? The entertaining facts to tell your children?_"_ He winked. "And yes, it is perfectly fine to hate me, yourself at this moment. I know I hated me right about now when I was you."_

_Arienel looked at the Kahilnar by her side and resisted the urge to snort in laughter. He looked beyond confused and in way over his head. The fact that he was talking to HIMSELF probably didn't help. She turned her sky blue eyes to the vision Kahilnar as he stepped forward and smiled - a bit condescendingly, but in a much more friendly way than the current Kahilnar did - and spoke quietly. "I am not going to thank you when this is over and I think we both know that, but know that in time, I will look back on this with appreciation." Arienel smiled and nodded. "I understand." The vision Kahilnar smiled again, but then suddenly darted to the side and caught the current Kahilnar as his legs buckled. He had lost consciousness...well, the small amount of consciousness someone can have in another person's head._

_The vision Kahilnar looked both worried and yet calm at the same time and Arienel thought she might understand why. Her thoughts were confirmed as the vision Kahilnar spoke. "I know I will be fine. I wouldn't be here right now if I wasn't going to be, but...I remember very little about what happens after this." he admitted. Green eyes looked up at her with a burning expression she couldn't immediately identify, but it seem very familiar. "I know there is one more vision, but after that...keep him...keep me safe. I don't...I don't think I will want to wake up." _

_He said it with such certainty, despite his halting tongue, that Arienel nodded, tempted to ask all the questions the current Kahilnar would not tell her, but she held her own tongue against them. The elleth finally realized what the emotion in the vision Kahilnar's eyes was as he brushed black hair away from the unconscious Kahilnar's face. It was love. It was self worth, the kind of love that everyone should have for themselves. It was not the emotion of being _in_ love, but of knowing that you are worthy of_ being_ loved, of being cared for. It is a possessiveness, an appreciation for one's self that the current Kahilnar did not have and it struck Arienel that this was the change in the vision Kahilnar. This was the difference between the two. But what had brought about the change?_

_The elleth didn't ask, but merely nodded, speaking quietly as she felt her gift tugging on her gently. "I will care for you as I can, as you will let me. I promise you will wake up." Green eyes looked at her with gratefulness and then looked off into the distance at something she could not see. The distant sound of a dragon or maybe more than one could be heard and Arienel saw genuine happiness spring into the Easterling's eyes before everything faded._

* * *

Faramir looked up from the book he was attempting to read. It was a tragic failure if he was honest with himself and even his guards appeared amused with the faces he made and the sounds of frustration that came out of his mouth. The Steward was almost grateful the distraction that Asabiarn and Sumay's presence caused as they arrived in the Courtyard of Horses. Stable-hands started to look furiously busy and the Stable-Master came out quickly, explaining in rapid Haradaic what Faramir could only assume was an explanation for why the princess's horse wasn't ready for her.

Sumay merely waved her hand impatiently and the man went silent. The young girl didn't seem to happy, but Faramir suspected it wasn't because there was a reasonable delay in getting her horse ready. No, she had seemed unhappy the moment she'd entered the Courtyard. The Steward found his eyes straying to Asabiarn. The boy stood where he was, quietly observing everything until Sumay turned to him, snapping something. The slave-boy merely nodded and darted away into the stables. The Stable-Master looked like he might protest, but at a glance from the curly-haired princess, he snapped his mouth shut.

Asabiarn returned outside with a golden mare in tow. She was beautiful creature with long legs and a small build. Her white tail was like a silken stream behind her and her face delicately shaped. There was fire in her dark eyes, though, that made Sumay smile as she stroked the horse's nose and then mounted. The princess looked down at Asabiarn and narrowed her eyes, speaking. The boy looked almost surprised and than slightly nervous - something that seemed to please the girl - but nodded slowly. Sumay seemed to accept this answer and gave a sharp command. A stable-hand immediately disappeared into the stable again and returned a few minutes later with another horse, a more docile gray mare with light speckles around tail and on her legs. Asabiarn appeared to gather some courage before petting her nose and then taking the reigns. He mounted somewhat awkwardly and Sumay seemed to suppress a smile.

It quickly disappeared as Asabiarn gained his seat and she kicked her horse into a run, charging out of the Courtyard. Asabiarn looked irritated for a moment, but then also determined and kicked his own mare after her. Two guards followed a moment later in the childrens' wake. All in all, Faramir thought it a very entertaining few minutes to say the least. Though, he had to wonder how in the world Asabiarn expected to be a Dragonrider if he didn't even know how to ride a horse...

The Steward shook his head and looked back down at the book he'd been studying. Nope...it still didn't make sense. He shut it and stood, stretching. Perhaps he should find Eluchon, see how Arienel was doing. The last he'd heard, she was still unconscious. With that thought in mind, Faramir headed back inside, his guards following.

* * *

_The sounds of battle were what brought him back to consciousness and Kahilnar's eyes snapped open. The first thing he saw was not a battle, though, but Arienel looking at him with a raised brow and an unreadable expression. Her hand came to his forehead and felt it quickly before withdrawing, too fast for him to protest as he sat up, giving her a look. The elleth didn't return it as her sky blue eyes looked at the scene before them. The Easterling was unsure if he wanted to look. After meeting himself...a much different himself, he was nervous about what else he might see, but the vision drew him, drew his black eyes and he soon found himself absorbed in what was happening._

_It _was _a battle, but between who was hard to discern at first. It was only slowly as he saw glimpses of armor that the Easterling understood. It was HIS people who were fighting...themselves. It was a civil war, a war against themselves. Rhûnic soldiers he recognized easily enough, most were from his own city and perhaps from Ar-Hihn as well, but of the enemy... They looked like a ragtag bunch! Most of them were armored insufficiently and their weapons were numerous with no rhyme or reason to their ranks, but...they were still__ of Rhûn. Most of them were young and many were women. They were hard pressed to hold their ground against the more experienced men._

_What shocked Kahilnar, though, were the people riding the Rovin, the eastern dragons. The creatures had small wings so they were not flying and they were only a bit larger than a large horse, but their teeth and claws were reeking a havoc that would not have been present without them. The Easterling watched as many were shot down, their riders tumbling with them only to be replaced with more dragons. There were more than he could count. And among their ranks were Twanres, the great cats seemingly loyal to the ragtag fighters as they ripped into the enemy.  
_

_Up in the sky, a battle raged between dark flying creatures and brighter, more colorful ones. Kahilnar even thought he might have seen something from the ground - something furred? - leap up and snatch a dark creature right out of the sky! And on the ground there were more frightening enemies still. What looked to be like demons were attacking everywhere, numerous as orcs!  
_

_Black eyes snapped to another section of the battlefield as a sharp, screeching cry rent the air. There, on the bloody and dirty ground, was a white dragon. It lay on the ground, unmoving, barely seeming to breathe and as Kahilnar watched, he saw himself come slowly to the creature's head, sword in hand, but that sword never rose against the dragon as he fell to his knees, looking like he might fall apart right there on the battlefield, enemies around him. The Easterling felt his heart stop, his breathing still as his vision self wrapped his arms around the white muzzle of the creature, shoulders shaking with sobs. He saw himself look up as someone approached and Kahilnar felt a cold shudder go down his spine as he took in the man his vision self was looking at._

_He was tall with white, shaggy hair that was flecked with blood. His skin was tanned and his amber eyes looked directly into the vision Kahilnar's own without any hesitation or fear of what the Easterling might hear in his head. He looked at the white dragon and sympathy flashed through his eyes, but he didn't move, speaking to the vision Kahilnar in a way that implied firmness, though, the Easterling could not hear what this man said. The vision Kahilnar certainly heard him, though, and grew angry, standing. The white-haired man didn't move, only spoke again and Kahilnar watched as his vision self's shoulders slumped. A sudden noise from the dragon had him spinning around though, back on his knees._

_Both the current Kahilnar and the vision Kahilnar found themselves looking into liquid red eyes, eyes like the blood that was pooling around the white dragon and the Easterling felt an explosion of pain unlike anything he'd every experienced before. It contained anger and guilt, love and a protective fire, it was so much more than he could describe and it was more than he could comprehend, handle. Kahilnar didn't fight it when his mind shut down completely, swallowing him in oblivion._

* * *

Arienel came to suddenly, startling Elrohir, Nusayya and herself as her gift flared violently, throwing the enemy above her clear across the room and into a wall as she sat up. It was only as her mind cleared and her eyes focused that Arienel realized it hadn't been an enemy she lashed out at. She was not still viewing the vision of battle and there was no danger here. The elleth stared at Kahilnar's still form where it lay against the opposite wall for a moment in shock before trying to scramble out of the bed. She was restrained not only by her own weak state, but also by Nusayya as the princess held her down, pushing her back against the pillows. It took a moment, after she'd stopped fighting, for the elleth to understand what the light-haired Haradrim princess was saying.

"Elrohir will help him. Stay still. You are too weak to be moving yet, trunreen." The princess's voice was soft and Arienel nodded, meeting her black eyes before looking across at Kahilnar again. Elrohir was crouched beside him, feeling his skin and pulse, checking for any broken bones and finding none. Even from across the room she heard her betrothed swear though as Kahilnar started convulsing and the elf grabbed the Easterling's arms quickly to keep him from striking out. The dark-haired elf looked over at them and snapped an order at Nusayya without thinking, an order the princess obeyed immediately, surprising neither of them. Rank wasn't important right now. Elrohir needed more people to help him hold Kahilnar down so he wouldn't hurt himself, he needed the Easterling moved to a place of healing and much as he hated to admit it, they needed to find whatever herb Kahilnar was using and administrate some. This was obviously a combination of withdrawals and power exertion. His brown eyes met Arienel's sky blue and the elleth licked dry lips before speaking.

"I think it might be his power. He kept a tight control over it the entire time we were together and...we saw some stressful things. I think his body or maybe his mind just shut down." Elrohir nodded slowly, backing away from Kahilnar as the princess's two guards came to take his place. The son of Elrond told Nusayya what he wanted while he went to Arienel's side and the Haradrim princess didn't protest, wanting badly to stay and find out what Arienel had learned about her half-brother, but knowing that a person in need of a healer was more important right now. Besides, Arienel and Elrohir needed to talk first and she knew that. Nusayya came over to the bed and kissed Arienel on the forehead as a big sister might with a smile. "We will talk later, narm trunreen." The red-haired elleth nodded and looked at the dark haired elf sitting on her bedside as the other woman left.

Elrohir smiled at her, a bit strained but happy as he brushed red hair from her forehead. "How do you feel?" She had been 'gone' for so long, had screamed on occasion, her nose had bled on and off and she'd even convulsed once. It was only natural that the worry he'd felt would need to be reassured and that he'd need to see for himself that she was all right. There had been too many times when her gift had not been kind to her, when there had been real reason to worry. It was not easy for him him to not feel concerned right about now. The elleth smiled at him gently and touched his face with her fingertips, resisting the urge to yawn widely. "I am well, Gyrig. I promise."

She looked once more at the door Kahilnar had been taken through and bit her lip. She didn't noticed she'd been squeezing Elrohir's hand until he squeezed back, drawing her attention. Her sky blue eyes met his brown once more. "Man te, Mell?" He watched as a worried expression came to her eyes and listened carefully when she spoke. "Make sure he wakes. Please, Ro, make sure he wakes up. He doesn't want to." The last part was whispered and the male elf was alarmed to see tears forming in the elleth's eyes. He nodded, wiping her cheeks gently as the tears trickled down.

"De cherithon. Shh, de cherithon." Something had happened, that was easy enough to see, but what? Elrohir knew now was not the time to ask. Those tears were not just ones of fear, but also of extreme fatigue, exhaustion. Arienel didn't rest when she used her gift, though, she might appear asleep. The son of Elrond stood, pulling the blankets up higher on her body and kissed her lips softly. "Losto, Arienel. Kahilnar ú-thlaew a bedithanc ir echuiog."

His voice alone was having a good affect on her, causing her eyes to droop and Arienel merely nodded, her mind buzzing with thoughts, but too tired to voice them as she slipped off into peaceful darkness. Elrohir smiled as she curled on to her side and then sighed heavily as he forced himself to leave. He had said he would make sure Kahilnar woke. That would require being there to make sure he did, though, why the Easterling would not wake was a source of puzzlement for him.

The dark-haired elf shook his head and looked back at one of his guards. "Where might I find the Healing Wing?" The Haradrim looked momentarily puzzled, but the expression cleared when Elrohir tried asking again, this time using hand motions and acting out an injury and getting it fixed. The language barrier was annoying to say the least, but the elf soon found himself being greeted by Nusayya as his guards led him to his destination.

Watching the other healers doing their job, he was hesitant to interfere, but when Kahilnar gave a hoarse, but strangled cry, Elrohir rushed forward. He was a healer as well as a warrior, just like his father had been. Granted, he was not as skilled as Elrond, but he was his father's son and the instinct to help was too great to ignore. The healers were a bit surprised at first, but recognizing a fellow healer after only a few moments, they readily gave him a spot in their group. The elf accepted it, observing their 'patient' carefully. They had tied the Easterling down gently but firmly, as his body was still convulsing, trying to jerk and arch with the spasms of pain that rippled through him. Kahilnar's fever was dangerously high and the Haradrim were doing all they knew how to lower it.

Elrohir looked over at Nusayya and she met his eyes. The elf had no problem speaking aloud since no one in the room but the princess understood Westron. "He needs the herb. The drug is what's causing this, but only more of it will make the symptoms stop, at least for a time. He's become addicted to it." Nusayya looked reluctant, not liking the thought of giving more of the same thing that was causing the problem to Kahilnar. She pursed her lips. "Can we not we give him something else?"

The dark-haired elf looked thoughtful, his mind searching its store of herb knowledge and the few facts he knew about Kahilnar. He didn't know how long the Easterling had been taking the Yribvin. He didn't know what the dosage was, how long Kahilnar had been without the drug... He didn't even really know WHY Kahilnar was taking the deadly herb. He didn't know what the side-affects might be if they mixed a different treatment with the Yribvin. There were so many risks, both in administrating more of the Yribvin or giving something else. There was no question that they had to give the Easterling SOMETHING, though. The withdrawals might very well kill the black-haired youth. Elrohir ran a hand through his hair as the other one pressed a cold cloth to Kahilnar's forehead, trying to cool the fever. "I don't know. I don't know what could combat this herb or even if whatever we gave him would cause more problems. There are too many unknowns, Princess."

Nusayya cursed softly in frustration, but exited the room quickly at a run. Elrohir knew she was going to Kahilnar's room to try and find the Yribvin. Apparently it was not something that was kept in the Healing Ward and for good reason. The elf sighed and accepted a new cloth from another healer, exchanging it and applying it to the Easterling's forehead. Kahilnar started to whimper, shudders wracking his frame and Elrohir did the first thing that came to mind. He started speaking in elven, hoping the simple sound of the flowing words might help. It certainly couldn't hurt at this point.

* * *

_It was dark. Funny, he remembered someone asking why he was always in the dark, but he couldn't remember this person's face. If he could just remember their face it wouldn't be dark. He didn't understand how he knew this. All he knew was the darkness so how could he know what the absence of darkness was? He didn't understand it, but he knew that this elusive memory would bring something other than the black around him, the suffocating nothingness that enveloped his senses. But the memory never came and the darkness didn't leave._

_The pain didn't leave either. It just seemed to grow worse with each passing minute and he shrank from it, trying to borrow further into the pitch black, but there was nowhere to go, nowhere he could escape to. He couldn't get away from the agony anymore then he could understand the absence of that agony. Had there ever been a time when he wasn't hurting? He didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted to escape it, to hide, to never have to wake to this again. Waking. Would he wake this time? And what would he wake to? Was there darkness in waking? Was there relief?_

_He didn't think so. If there was anything better than this nothingness then why wouldn't he want to wake? No, perhaps it was better to stay here, perhaps it would be better to fade into the darkness around him. Maybe then the pain would stop. Yes, that seemed like a more logical course of action. The blackness felt no pain, did it? The darkness was here to help him...it was here to take him away from this place. Maybe there was nothing beyond this night, maybe the night was all he needed to see..._

_Another wave of fire rippled over him, burning anything it touched and he whimpered. The sound felt strange in the darkness, swallowed up and he was reminded of why he didn't make noise in this place. It was almost worse than the pain, showing him how alone he was here. And yet, he couldn't remember ever not being alone. Was there such a thing as not being alone? So many things he didn't understand. Would the darkness provide the answers? Would he care if it didn't? If it did? The pain made it hard to think and it was growing, the waves coming more frequently. Panic was starting to set in._

_Was there a way to escape the pain and did that answer lie in waking or in fading into the blackness? Was he capable of doing either? Did he want to do either? He writhed in the nothing around him, trying to get away from the fire, knowing he couldn't and the hoarse scream that came from his throat was impossible to keep silent. But with the scream came another sound, like the sudden noise had broken a barrier. It was speech, but it was not his own. He didn't think he'd ever uttered a word into the night around him so it couldn't be him speaking, right?. He couldn't understand the words, but the darkness seemed to recoil at the flowing sound. The pain didn't leave, in fact, it seemed to grow worse, but for the first time, he didn't focus on that._

_There was something growing in front of him. It was...bright. It was warm. It drove the darkness back and he suddenly understood. It was the absence of the nothingness. It was light. It was care and love, it was strength and courage. It hurt his eyes and even from his place beyond the brightness he could feel it slowly burning his skin with a slow intensity, as if it were trying to work its way inside him. He looked back at the blackness behind him and then at the light before him, listened to the words, though, he didn't understand them. There was pain with either choice, but the light, harsh and painful as it was to his mind, was more intriguing._

_He stepped toward the brightness and for a moment, the pain that came with the action, that came when the light engulfed him was more unbearable than the darkness had ever been, but it faded just as fast as it had come and warmth followed before his mind faded out of thought._

* * *

Sumay pulled her horse up quickly, but gently, well aware of how sensitive her mount's mouth was as the mare whinnied and fidgeted under her legs. The horse had caught the smell of something in the hot breeze that wafted over the sands. The princess scanned the golden dunes around her, glancing at Asabiarn when he pulled his gray mare up, a bit more harshly than he should have, but the boy didn't know how to ride and that was obvious. He'd already fallen off twice and just barely hung on when they galloped. Sumay had to admit that it amused her to watch him, but now she just wished that he was more experienced. Her horse was agitated and that was never a good sign.

The princess took some comfort in the fact that two guards were not far behind them, but she still felt a flutter of nervousness when her golden mount suddenly reared with a shrill neigh, causing the gray mare the slave-boy was riding to rear as well and then bolt as he fell off. Sumay only just managed to keep her own mare under control as the horse danced under her. She looked down at Asabiarn, but was surprised to see him smiling as he stood, too distracted to dust the sand off his worn-out clothes as he looked off into the sand. Sumay followed his gaze, but saw nothing and for a moment, she thought he might have lost his mind.

The way her mount reared again, whistling shrilly was a testament to the fact that the horse saw something, maybe the same thing the boy did. It irritated Sumay that she couldn't see it, too, and her voice snapped like a whip. _"What is it?"_

Light brown eyes looked at her calmly, almost with some amusement, but definitely with happiness._ "Muhamik."_ Sumay's eyes widened and she paled, looking back out at the desert again more carefully. She still didn't see the Sand-spirits, though, and it wasn't until Asabiarn called out a word 'Haasin' that the princess saw the sand dragon rise from the sand it had blended into so well. Her horse reared again and this time Sumay half jumped, half fell off the mare before the horse bolted, the dragon being too much for the creature. The princess stood slowly, her eyes wide in amazement as the Muhamik approached the slave-boy with a fluid gait, gold eyes focused on light brown ones. Sumay raised a hand to her guards as they approached, trying to force their own horses closer and the two men stopped, wary, but obeying.

Sumay tilted her head, eyes narrowed as she watched Asabiarn stroke the sand-colored scales with a familiar ease. She stepped forward slowly. She was not afraid of the dragon, but respectful. A Muhamik could either bring great prosperity or great grief to her people and she would rather not anger this one. Both the dragon and the boy looked up at her and she was struck by the almost identical expression in both their eyes. It was amusement, but also a sort of judgment, as if they were both weighing her worth. It was an uncomfortable sensation and Sumay glared, folding her arms. _"How did you know the Muhamik was there, slave?"_

The dragon growled before the boy could answer and Sumay took a step back before Asabiarn laid a hand on the sand-colored scales. _"I am bonded to Haasin. It is called Rishten, or so Mistress Arienel says. I can feel when Haasin is near."_

Sumay nodded, too surprised to feel anything else and she blinked, a thought coming to her. It was funny, really, but she said it anyway, frowning. _"If you are bonded to a Muhamik then why are you such a terrible rider?"_

Asabiarn went red and Haasin rumble could clearly be defined as a chuckle as the boy looked down at his bare feet, so calloused that they barely felt the burning of the sand beneath them. _"I..I have never ridden Haasin."_ It was mumbled and Sumay was tempted to reprimand him for that, but she didn't. Perhaps it was just the strange feeling of being addressed as an equal by someone other than Nusayya or Amr. Perhaps it was because she was curious, but the princess found that while Asabiarn annoyed her, he also brought her amusement. It was a nice feeling, much as she hated to admit it. He didn't act much like a slave, but he most certainly was one. It puzzled her and she was determined to find out why this was.

_"Have you ever asked?"_ She put her hands on her hips as the boy blinked, startled and looked up at the sand dragon. Haasin merely looked between the two of them and then at Asabiarn. _"I am willing to carry you both back to the palace if that is what you would like, Asab."_ The boy looked uncertain, but nodded after a moment, going around to the Muhamik's side to climb up to his back. Compared to Northern Dragons, Southern Dragons are small, but to a ten and twelve year old most things that might seem small to an adult are big to them and after Asabiarn got settled, Sumay took her turn climbing up the dragon's side, much more cautiously than the slave-boy had though.

She didn't complain about sitting behind Asabiarn, simply holding on tightly to his waist as Haasin stood and moved. She wasn't sure how things had changed so fast since she'd ridden out, but this was more excitement than she'd had in a long time and Sumay wasn't about to complain as the sand dragon started across the sand at a lope back toward the palace. They were let through the back gates with no questions asked, mostly because of the Muhamik they rode upon and Sumay dismounted reluctantly as Haasin stopped in the Tiraa Courtyard. Another dragon came forward to greet the male and the princess's eyes widened as she looked at Asabiarn. These were the dragons that had come with the Northerners!

Sumay crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently, a habit she wasn't even really aware of, waiting for Asabiarn to remember just where he was and who he was with as the boy said goodbye to his dragon. Light brown eyes met her black ones a moment later and the girl suddenly felt ashamed at her own impatience. It wasn't a feeling she liked and Sumay frowned. _"Are you coming?"_ Asabiarn merely bowed his head and walked toward her, following as the twelve year old turned on her heel and made her way back to the palace and through the hallways to her room. She entered it and immediately sighed. She hated coming back here.

_"I am sorry it is not yet clean, Princess Sumay."_ Asabiarn's voice was quiet and he was already getting back to the work she'd pulled him away from earlier. It instantly irritated Sumay in a way she didn't understand. _"Leave it! Sands! What is wrong with you? Are you not even vexed with me!"_

Light brown eyes she was starting to find almost soothing simply looked at her for a moment as the slave-boy stilled. _"Is there a reason why I should be?"_ The question took Sumay by surprise and she struggled with an answer for a moment, seriously having to think about her own behavior in the last few hours. It made her avoid his eyes as the truth about how self-absorbed and even mean she'd been truly hit her. _"I have...treated you badly."_

_"Have you hit me?"_

_"No."_

_"Have you made me do something I was not willing to do?"_

_"...n..no..what do you mean by-"_

_"Have you threatened my life?"_

_"No! Why do you ask these things?"_

Asabiarn didn't immediately answer the question, simply meeting her eyes. _"Princess, I am slave. What does it matter how I feel about you or your behavior?"_

It was a question that made the girl back up a step, eyes wide as she sat on the bed. He was right. He was a slave, a no one and a nothing. He had no value but what he could be used for. He was a Northerner, too, an enemy. What did his opinion matter? The princess was truly starting to see that for some strange reason...it matter very much to her. But why? He was a boy, only two years younger than her! Neither of them were of age to really, truly care about the opposite gender and they were not friends. They had never even met before this afternoon, so what was it about this slave that she cared what he thought?

_"I don't understand."_ Her voice sounded small even in her own ears. Asabiarn seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then pulled a silver chain out from beneath his dirty tunic. At the end of the chain was a cross filled with flickering fire. It cast shadows over the boy's face as he held it up and Sumay leaned forward to see it, but not daring to touch. _"It is the Gift of Eru. Princess Nusayya gave it to me. She says it is trust and hope. I think it effects the people I am around. Does that bother you?"_

Sumay found herself shaking her head and her black eyes met his light brown once again. _"I do not think so. At least, it does not bother me now that I understand. My sister would not have given such a gift to someone who was not meant to have it."_ She smiled a little. _"Why were you asking me those questions?"_ She didn't know why, but their content bothered her and Asabiarn didn't help ease her unease when he shrugged slightly. _"You have not struck me. You have not threatened to hurt me or kill me for a mistake. It is better than I get from many masters and mistresses, Princess Sumay."_

The girl looked at him with wide eyes. She wasn't exactly innocent to the ways of the palace and how slaves were treated, but she had never seen these acts done, had never heard them spoken of by someone as young as the boy before her. It was eye-opening, but there was still something she was concerned about. _"You said I had not made you do something you did not want to. What did you mean?"_

She was surprised to see Asabiarn's face close off and he looked down, shaking his head. His voice was quiet, not the soft tone she was growing used to, but small, even quieter than normal, like he didn't want to be heard at all. _"I do not wish to speak of it."_

Sumay was tempted to force the subject, but looking at the small boy, stick-thin and almost swimming in his dirty clothes, she couldn't bring herself to open her mouth and simply nodded, standing from the bed and going to the window. It was getting dark. _"Are you hungry?"_ The question seemed to surprise the boy, but he smiled and nodded and Sumay found herself smiling back. _"Good. So am I."_

* * *

_Time-skip to later that night..._

* * *

Arienel padded through the open hall quietly, looking up at the rising moon through the openings in the wall. It was late, but she had woken about a half hour ago and hadn't been able to go back to sleep. The elleth now followed her guard to the Healing Wing on near silent feet, nodding her thanks to the Haradrim as she slipped past him and into the Ward. Everything was quiet, most of the patients asleep and many of the healers along with them. One of those healers was her betrothed and she smiled to see his eyes open, glazed, but clearly asleep as he curled slightly in his chair next to Kahilnar's bed. She approached the two slowly, sitting on the other side of the bed, on the side.

The night was peaceful and she was relieved to see that Kahilnar appeared that way, too. She reached out with with an instinct born of caring to brush his hair away from his forehead but was stopped when his hand shot up to grab her wrist, his body tense. The Easterling's eyes were slightly blurry when he opened them, but they soon cleared and the elleth didn't try to move away as his green eyes focused on her. Arienel raised a brow, amused and spoke softly so as not to wake Elrohir. "I see you are feeling better."

Kahilnar merely half groaned, half growled as he relaxed a bit, releasing her wrist and closing his eyes for a moment. The action surprised the elleth and she tilted her head as she sat back, pulling her feet up to sit cross-legged as she watched him. It would appear that he hadn't forgotten everything he'd seen, but then again, the vision Kahilnar had said he didn't remember _everything_, not that he didn't remember _anything_. Kahilnar obviously had retained enough to know he didn't have to constantly be on high-alert with her. It was an improvement and she was willing to take it for what it was. Arienel didn't think they were ever going to truly like each other, but tolerance could be a good step. She waited quietly until the Easterling opened his eyes again to frown at her.

"What are you doing here?" To be truthful, Kahilnar was still trying to figure out where "here" was. He knew he was in the palace, but had never been in the Healing Wing before... Arienel's grin didn't help his irritation as she replied. "Well, it would seem that you don't take kindly to visions. You are in the Healing Ward and you'll stay here until you are allowed to leave." The elleth said the last bit with a stern look and the Easterling finally smiled slightly as he sat up slowly. His head swam crazily and a sharp pain stabbed through his skull before dulling to a tolerable level, but he managed to stay seated and only winced slightly. Arienel wasn't fooled, but didn't say anything. He wouldn't listen anyway. When they'd 'met' she'd known someone would have to solve and help the mystery that was Kahilnar, but she'd also known that this person wasn't her. That hadn't changed and she was fine with that.

Kahilnar looked somewhere past her head when he finally focused on her again and Arienel was grateful for the fact. He was as keen as she was about him reading her thoughts at the moment. "You didn't answer my question, Seer." He raised a brow, smirking slightly and the elleth rolled her eyes, annoyance flaring. Perhaps this was why she was not the person to puzzle him out. They would be at each others' throats before the day was out! He seemed to always be able to get a rise out of her and Arienel had to wonder if her presence agitated him just as much... "Well, that wouldn't be nearly as entertaining, would it?" She smiled innocently as his eyes met hers, startled and Arienel immediately closed her eyes, but couldn't keep the grin from spreading across her face.

The Easterling glared at her, wondering how in the world the people around Arienel tolerated her, but also slightly amused. She was a being of light, that much was beyond doubt and she was entirely too 'good' for his tastes, but she had a mischievous streak and she had a mouth when she chose to let it loose. It was almost enough to make him consider tolerating her presence. "Just answer the question, child." he growled.

Arienel's sky blue eyes immediately grew colder and the banter-like interaction between the two was suddenly gone. Kahilnar merely watched her, unconcerned. Calling her 'child' had been a low blow, one he'd learned from her own memories, but at this point...things were getting entirely too unfamiliar between them. They weren't supposed to like each other, understand one another. The visions had changed that and if he was truthful, it made him nervous. So he stopped it by making Arienel angry. If she was angry, she wouldn't care about him...right?

The elleth's reply was clipped and she rose from the bed, her body tense, clearly controlled and angry. "I am here because I foolishly thought that you might want company if you were awake. I came because I was worried about you. My mistake and I am sorry if it inconvenienced you. Good night, Easterling." Arienel didn't look back as she exited the Healing Wing and Kahilnar didn't call after her. The Easterling did almost jump clean off the bed at the voice that came from his right.

"You didn't need to push her away."

Green eyes snapped to brown and Elrohir watched calmly as those green eyes seeped black. He didn't mind Kahilnar reading his mind. He had nothing to hide from the Easterling at the moment. **_She was worried for you. That doesn't mean she wants to be involved with your life. Arienel knows your problems are for another to solve and deal with, not her. Your words might have done more damage than you wanted, though, even angry, I know she will still worry for you._** Elrohir watched Kahilnar's expression with interest, but very little changed in the Easterling's eyes to show that he had even heard what the elf was thinking. The slight tensing of his body showed that he _had_ heard, though.

Kahilnar wanted to look away from Elrohir. He didn't want to hear this and the pain in his head was slowly stirring as he used his gift, but something, maybe regret, compelled him to at least listen to what the elf might say and his black eyes stayed locked on brown. Reading Elrohir's mind was like flipping through a book. Most of his thoughts were well organized and precise in their flow. He seemed to understand how his thoughts might be heard by Kahilnar and so almost spoke in his own mind. There was no disjointed sentences and random memories, just straightforward talk that Kahilnar both did and did not want to be able to hear. It almost made him homesick. Mahayre's mind was much like this...

_**What did you two see? She thought you wouldn't wake, that you wouldn't want to. I believed she was right for a time. We couldn't get your fever to come down and Nusayya was trying to explain to the healers why you needed an herb that was causing your problems. Why do you need it, Kahilnar?**_ The last question was almost a literal force and the Easterling tore his black eyes away from the elf's with effort. He brought his hands up to his temples as the throbbed, avoiding both looking at Elrohir and answering his question, but the son of Elrond waited patiently and the Easterling soon removed his fingers, still not looking at the dark-haired elf, but not ignoring him either.

"I need it for the pain."

"It is killing you." Elrohir spoke quietly, watching as Kahilnar snorted softly and turned to look at him again. The sheer emptiness in the Easterling's eyes sent a chill down his spine. Kahilnar spoke in a whisper, but it didn't diminish the coldness or lack of concern in his voice. "I don't care."

Elrohir didn't know how to respond to that and the Easterling smirked, knowing it. "Go to your Seer, elf." Kahilnar slipped out of the bed, seeming not to care that he was shirtless and made for the door, his steps only slightly wobbly, but his natural grace hiding it well. "She has more to tell you than I do." He was gone before Elrohir could reply.

* * *

Arienel wasn't sure if she wanted to scream or cry, to go back and wring Kahilnar's neck or to just ignore him. It probably didn't help that she was raw from so many visions and the elleth found herself sniffling as she stepped back into her room. She heaved an angry sigh and then started when a hand touched her arm. It was Nusayya and the golden-haired princess smiled at her gently before simply pulling her into a hug. She let the elleth cry for a minute or two before pulling back and looking at her with some curiosity. "What is wrong, trunreen?"

The red-haired female snorted and said only one word, conveying her thoughts perfectly with it. "Kahilnar." Nusayya smiled and then chuckled, walking with Arienel to sit on the window-seat. "I see. Do you want to talk about it?" The elleth sighed, but shook her head, looking out at the desert sands past the city walls. No, she didn't want to talk about it. She wanted someone to already know what she was thinking, feeling. She wanted Morroch. She missed her shape-shifter more than she could say, more than she could ever express. She just wanted to leave this place..and she now had information that would see her toward that goal a bit faster.

"Amr is alive."

Nusayya's dark eyes met her sky blue and the princess smiled, hope filling her gaze, but she remained silent, letting the elleth speak. "He is in the far North, in Ered Mithrin, the Gray Mountains. It is the home of the dragons and that is where he is staying now. He's bonded to a dragon." Arienel didn't see any reason to not tell Nusayya this or even the King. Perhaps it would lessen the shock when the prince returned home with a dragon in tow. Nusayya didn't appear to be overly bothered by this new information, nodding as she looked at the window. The Haradrim princess sighed softly and Arienel raised a brow, the Joy of Eru, the wind-cross about her neck flaring briefly with love for the other woman. Suddenly, Arienel's own problems faded as she studied the princess's face.

"You seem saddened by something."

The other woman smiled a bit, but nodded. "I admit, I am disappointed that it will take so long to get him home. A messenger must be sent to him and then we must wait until he gets back. The journey will take at least a month for my people do not know how to travel in your land anymore than you know how to travel in ours."

"You miss him."

Nusayya had the presence of mind to duck her head in some shame as she shook it. "I do, but that is not what I am upset about." she said in a small voice, more embarrassed and uncertain than Arienel had ever seen her. It was almost laugh-worthy, but Arienel just smiled a bit in amusement and lowered her head at an odd angle to meet dark eyes. A thought occurred to her and she couldn't help grinning. "It is Eluchon, is it not?" She was pleased to see Nusayya's cheeks flame, making them even darker than they already were naturally and Arienel did laugh this time. "I am happy to see you amenable to him."

The princess managed to smile, her eyes still lowered and bit she bit her lip before replying. "He...makes me smile. I have never felt what I feel when I am with him, in his presence. I am most agreeable to this marriage." She fell silent for a moment and Arienel waited for her to speak, knowing it would help Nusayya to say what she needed to out loud. "Perhaps it is better that Amr will take some time coming back, though. Maybe I am too eager to be married to Eluchon." She suddenly seemed confused and Arienel took her hand, smiling gently.

"No, you are not. I am more than eager to marry Elrohir. It is only the will of our fathers that keep us waiting a year. Ro and I...we have the time to find out about each other and with the war...well, we needed a time of peace to understand what we were feeling and how to interact with those feelings. You and Eluchon are different. You will have enough peace to figure each other out after the wedding. There is also the problem of it being arranged for a peace alliance between our people. You do not have the same luxury that Elrohir and I do to wait, Nusayya."

"But wait I must. Amr may be returning home, but my father will not allow this alliance to go forward without his son here and it will take time for my half-brother to come back to Harad."

Arienel shook her head, smiling. "Not as much time as you might think."

"What do you mean?"

"Your brother has bonded to a dragon. Travel by flight is much faster than travel by land."

Nusayya's eyes were wide and Arienel was reminded of a small child, looking on in wonder. "Flight? The dragons of the north fly?"

"Yes, they do." The answer had come from Elrohir as he walked through the door, closing it quietly behind him. Arienel smiled at her betrothed as he sat behind her on the window-seat and she leaned back against him, relaxing, tension she wasn't aware of possessing draining from her. It also pleased Elrohir that he had this affect on the elleth and he ran his fingers through her hair, smiling at Nusayya. "Morroch is Arienel's dragon and if the dragons of the north are anything like him then yes, they can fly."

The princess nodded, looking thoughtful. "Then Amr could be home very soon, couldn't he?"

"If I can get a message to Morroch, then yes." Arienel looked up at Elrohir as he stiffened and touched his arm, drawing his attention to her. Brown eyes met her sky blue and the elleth squeezed his fingers. "It will not be like the visions, Gyrig. I promise." She knew his fear. She would need to contact Morroch, from such a great distance and the dark-haired elf was afraid she would be trapped in her mind again or become weaker than she was. Arienel knew this wasn't going to happen. She wasn't entirely sure how she knew, but being with Morroch, trying to reach out to him had never drained or hurt her. It energized her to be in contact with her dragon and she was excited to try and talk to him, even if only to deliver the message. And perhaps Freewalker would help in that regard too if she told Morroch what she'd seen and heard Arienel say to her...

The male elf nodded slowly and relaxed his grip on her, but he didn't appear happy. Nusayya looked between the two. "Is there anything else my father should know?" Arienel shook her head and the princess nodded, standing. As she made her way to the door, the elleth's voice stopped her. "Nusayya, when your first child is born, I will be there. I promise." The princess looked back at the red-haired female and blinked, curious and confused, but Arienel only smiled and Nusayya knew she wasn't going to get an answer. She left the room quietly. She would deliver the good news about Amr to her father in morning.

* * *

**Review if you love me! Or if you don't...either way is good for me. LOL Even flames are acceptable nowadays. I just laugh at them. :)**


	19. Prestad

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lord of the Rings. I am not making money off this story and I am not Tolkien or Peter Jackson.

A/N ~ Hahahaha...I like this chapter, especially Arienel. *grins*

Haradaic

_Muhamik_ = Sand-spirit - Southern name for a dragon

_Muhaniret_ = Sand-flame

_Jaryn_ = Halfbreed - specifically dragon-human. It is unsure which people, the South or the East, started using this word first

Dracon

_Migove_ = Welcome

_Kalei-ruun_ = Dragon-brother_._ (Kalei-ruun is half Dracon, half Haradaic in meaning - Kalei is the Dracon name for 'dragon' and Ruun is 'brother' in Haradaic)

_Miharq_ = Warrior

Rhûnic

_Jaryn _= Halfbreed - A human loyal to a dragon, an insult literally meaning _"Half-dragon"_. It is unsure which people, the South or the East, started using this word first

_Rovina_ = Great Teeth - Eastern name for a dragon (in this case specifically a female)

_Nikryrq_ = Sand lizard - An insult for a dragon

Elven

_Mell_ = Beloved

_Ainarë_ = Little Flame

_Eldanarë_ = Elven Fire

Bold is mind-speech! Yippie, it's back! **Italics** are either **Haradaic** OR **dragon tongue**. Please look carefully at which characters are speaking to distinguish which language is being spoken. It should be easy to spot. :)

* * *

_Time-skip of about three days since the night Arienel awoke from her visions..._

* * *

**_Prestad ~ Affect_**

Arienel awoke suddenly and with gasp. Her heart was beating much too fast, but it was not out of fear. No it was a pure happiness that radiated from her as she scrambled out of bed, not even pausing to answer Asabiarn's question or even get dressed as she opened her door and ran out into the hall. Her guards were startled not only by her appearance, but also by her wardrobe which consisted of a simple, but short nightgown of light blue and leggings, something a woman should never been seen in running through the palace. The elleth paid them no heed, though, as she rushed for Elrohir's room. The dark-haired elf looked up from the book he was reading with startled eyes as his betrothed burst into the room, grinning widely, her alight and her hair in disarray..

"He's coming!"

The male elf blinked and set his book down, raising a brow. "What?" Arienel couldn't seem to explain properly though and just closed her eyes in an intoxicated joy, her whole body trembling with it. "He's coming! He's coming!" She bit her lip to keep from babbling, opening sky blue eyes to look at Elrohir with mirth, hope and happiness she could barely contain, and the son of Elrond finally understood. He felt an answering smile come to his own face.

Morroch. She meant Morroch. How could it be anything else?

Arienel saw the knowledge in his eyes and couldn't help but bounce in place before wrapping her arms around him when he stood. The dark-haired elf laughed and hugged her back, pulling back slightly to look at her face. It was alight with joy and he felt his heart answering her own with the same emotion as he tapped her lightly on the nose. It would be good to have Morroch back if only to see this look on Arienel more often. "Do you know when he'll be here?"

Red hair whirled as she shook her head, releasing him as she started moving again, more energy than she knew what to do with coursing through body. Arienel couldn't stop smiling, even when she spoke and it came through in her voice. "I do not know, but I feel him. It is faint, but...Elrohir, I feel him!" She stopped pacing, suddenly tears of relief running down her face, past her smile and Elrohir moved forward, enfolding her in his arms gently. "What do you feel, Mell?" She needed someone to tell and he was willing to listen.

"I feel...him. I feel his presence. I feel his heart. I feel his wing beats. I feel his eagerness to see me." The elleth opened her eyes to look into his brown. "I feel his love and I want to see him." Elrohir kissed her forehead gently, his voice soft. "You will. Sooner than you had hoped." He laughed and had to step back again when Arienel started to bounce once more. "But first, I think you should go get dressed. I am sure the King will not want to see you in your night-wear." He enjoyed seeing her cheeks tinge red and grinned as she shot him a glare before she left the room as fast as she'd entered, if not faster. The elf shook his head in amusement, knowing she'd have to go all the way back to her own room now consciously aware of her state of dress and headed for his own closet.

Yes, it would be good to have Morroch with them again.

* * *

Arienel dressed more quickly than she had in her entire life - or at least that's what it felt like - slipping into a pair of yellow flared pants and a green and yellow shirt that was much like the first outfit she'd worn the night she'd received palace clothes. The pants hung off her hips and flared much like a skirt and the shirt clung to her upper body in a strange way, a sheer fabric covering her middle. Arienel didn't feel embarrassed in the outfit anymore, but she would be happy to dress in the Northern style of clothing when she got back home. Her fingers fumbled with her red, unruly hair and she growled under her breath. It couldn't be brushed and braided fast enough. Asabiarn was giving her amused looks, but the boy had yet to ask what the excitement was about and he kept silent until breakfast was delivered and she hardly touched a thing.

"Mistress Arienel, what has happened? Has the King agreed to peace with the North?" He was surprised by her chuckle, but not offended and the slave-boy watched the smile grow on the red-haired female's face. "No, Asab. My dragon is coming. Just like you can feel Haasin, I can feel Morroch. We have been apart for a long time now and I am excited to see him." Her sky blue eyes focused on the child's light brown. "Would you go to Haasin and Kamiseen? Tell them what is going on?" She needn't have asked twice as Asabiarn nodded curtly and disappeared out the door. He was hoping he would meet Princess Sumay on the way as the two of them were starting to become friends and often met in the courtyard the sand dragon were in, but even if he didn't it would be nice to see Haasin.

Arienel smiled after him and then exited the room herself, heading briskly for Nusayya's chambers. The two women had taken to visiting each other in the last few days and the guards behind her knew this and didn't hinder her journey. The elleth paused before the princess' door, closing her eyes and she felt the brush of Morroch's mind against her own. It was like a long lost friend and the link between them solidified all the more, her heart leaping within her. An hour. He was an hour away. Arienel opened her eyes again and knocked. She was soon answered by the golden-haired, dark-skinned Haradrim princess and Nusayya took one look at the red-haired female and smiled. "Your dragon is close, isn't he?"

"Yes! Morroch is about an hour away. I was wondering if you might tell your father?"

Nusayya chuckled and exited the room, shutting the door behind her, careful not to get her red dress caught as she did so. Nusayya's hands appeared jittery and Arienel thought the princess might be as excited as she was. It occurred to the elleth that if Morroch had brought Amr with him then Nusayya would soon be married. Arienel couldn't help but grin at her friend and they almost ran to the throne room, stopping along the way to acquire Faramir and Eluchon. Arienel told the Steward what was going on as Nusayya talked to Eluchon. Arienel was happy to see both the princess and the silver-haired elf smiling at one another. She couldn't help but think of the vision she'd had, of their son. Long would they love each other and the elleth found a measure of joy in knowing that she could make that possible for them in some way. All it would take would be a blood-ceremony and Eluchon would become her adopted brother, royalty and able to marry the princess. Arienel knew it would take place soon.

She and Nusayya both managed to reign in their enthusiasm with effort as the doors to the throne room opened and the four of them, Faramir and Nusayya leading, approached the King, bowing deeply when they stopped before him. Nusayya spoke first, her voice soft as she looked up at her father and smiled. _"My Lord, your son is returning to you. The Seer, Arienel, has made a connection with her dragon. Your son is but an hour away, father."_

Arienel almost didn't recognize King Ikrimah's face as hope took hold in his eyes, hope and a happiness that could not be contained as a smile threatened to break out on his lips. He kept his voice steady with obvious control as he addressed them. _"Thank you, my daughter. Muhaniret, please come forward."_ Arienel stood and approached gracefully, her sky blue eyes meeting his black without hesitation much as the advisers around the King disliked when she did so. Nusayya had told her that Seers deferred to a king only out of respect, but in reality they were equal if not higher than a king in status. Arienel showed that she was Ikrimah's equal without showing disrespect by bowing to him, but also meeting his eyes and speaking her mind when he requested her words. There was a delicate balance, though, and even Seers could cross the line, much as a king could cross the line with his own people.

_"You are sure that my son is only an hour away?"_

Arienel didn't hesitate to reply, some part of her mind already in-tune with Morroch's own. There were no words yet, no emotions, but there was a sense of information as if the shape-shifter had been keeping it imprinted in his mind for some time, just waiting for her to find it. _"Yes, King Ikrimah, he is and there are four dragons with him and one child."_

_"Four Muhamik?"_

The elleth nodded, her eyes seeping gray along the edges as she concentrated on the small bit of Morroch she could sense. _"Yes. There is Morroch, my own dragon and three others, one male and two females. I know no more than that, though. The connection between my dragon and I is growing stronger, but I will have no more definite information until he is closer."_

The King nodded, already appearing distracted and Arienel smiled. _"King, perhaps you should inform the warriors of your city that these dragons are friends. These dragons will be much bigger than the desert Muhamik and they can fly. I do not want your men shooting at Morroch or your son because they fear an attack."_ Ikrimah gave her a look, but nodded. He didn't appreciate that she was telling him what to do, but couldn't logically disagree to her points. The Haradrim King looked at his daughter and the silver-haired elf by her side, his expression stern.

_"Nusayya, go and prepare yourself according to the costumes of our people. Your wedding will be held in three days if you brother is returned safely."_ Both Nusayya and Eluchon looked at the King and each other in startled surprise and the princess nodded her head meekly, hiding behind her golden hair as she exited the room. Eluchon looked after her, his pale blue eyes coming to find Faramir's as he finally looked away from the door. The Steward had to work hard not to laugh as Arienel translated what had transpired and keep a straight face. It would seem that things were moving very quickly and the man had to wonder if all alliances were this swift once close to be finalized. He almost felt sorry for Eluchon, but also knew the Sindar elf would be happy with Nusayya and that there was little cause for worry.

Arienel merely smiled slightly as Ikrimah looked back at her. _"Your son will be returned."_

The Haradrim only nodded and the elleth, Eluchon and Faramir exited the throne room silently. They passed their guards on the way, but were not followed by the Haradrim men. The three looked at each with smiles, knowing that they were finally trusted completely among the Haradrim now that this alliance would take place and the two males split off from Arienel, Faramir to collect Derufin and Bergil and Eluchon to get Elrohir. Arienel went down a familiar hall until she reached the courtyard where Haasin and Kamiseen were located. Both Muhamik looked up at her arrival and Asabiarn smiled, but didn't rise from his place on the sand - Arienel silently lamented over the dirt he was acquiring. She would have to force him into another bath. He had finally learned his place with Arienel and it was not the position of a slave.

The red-haired female smiled at the sand dragons as she approached, laying a hand on each of their sand-colored noses in a warm greeting. "Migove, Haasin. Migove Kamiseen. I am in need of your help. I am sure Asabiarn has told you that my dragon is coming. What he didn't know at the time was that four dragons are now coming, not just my own. Do you know a place close to the city or in the city where they would be able to land?"

Kamiseen was the one who answered, her gold eyes showing excitement at the prospect of meeting their northern kin. "Yes, there is the King's Courtyard. It is a great place with a central fountain where half the city can gather if there is need. That is the place your dragons should land, Kaleniya." Arienel nodded, closing her eyes. She sent the information to Morroch, knowing she would have to send the impression of what the place looked like, too. "Can you show me where it is?" Asabiarn heard the questions and jumped up. "I can! Follow me, Mistress Arienel!" The boy darted away, taking a route that both the Muhamik would be able to follow and Arienel laughed, running after him.

* * *

Morroch looked at the sparkling city in the distance and couldn't suppress the shiver of pure joy that ran through him. Freewalker, flying by his side, warbled her amusement, catching the action and the shape-shifter merely chirped his laughter, too happy to care what he looked like. He probably resembled an over-excited dragonling, but how could he not? He could FEEL HIS RIDER! He could feel her excitement, he could feel her breathing, he could see the things she was showing him as she directed him. They had yet to speak to each other, both knowing instinctively that they needed to see each other first, that it wouldn't be right without that. Their minds were melding slowly though and neither of them could figure our where their joy ended and the other's began.

The shape-shifter finally saw the city of Cjornark coming into focus and a roar came from his mouth on impulse alone. The jolt of adrenaline and laughter in his head told him that Arienel had heard it and their bond suddenly tugged sharply on him, centering his attention on one section of the city alone. It was a great courtyard and from what he could see, a great group of people were gathered there. Only one caught his eyes. It was a female with flaming red hair who was already breaking away from the crowd as he descended. Morroch's clawed feet touched the ground and surge of sheer energy swept through him as his gold eyes landed on sky blue ones. The shape-shifter moved forward like a streak of black lightning, his form already that of a wolf and the two finally met, Arienel falling to her knees with laughter and tears and the wolf nearly bowling her over as he yipped his joy.

The elleth eventually got a hold of the canine's neck and held on, hugging him tightly as the black body wiggled and the tail wagged like crazy. **"Morroch."** The connection, full and rich, intoxicating and comforting, powerful and soothing was instant, complete and Arienel laughed again, both out loud and in her shape-shifter's head. Morroch laughed with her, his voice a familiar, deep growl in her mind, resounding through her like the deepest of drums. **"Ainarë. I missed you."**

Arienel finally let him go, but her hand stayed clutched in his fur as their eyes met again, gold and sky blue. **"I missed you, too, you great warg."**

A pink tongue lolled in silent laughter. **"Orc."** Morroch kept his eyes locked with his rider's, his question clear and she immediately nodded, giving permission. Their two minds met, melded without hesitation or fear. Images, conversations, events, emotions, memories, dreams, visions, friends, enemies, losing memory, love...everything was laid bare to the other and neither paid any heed to the people around them as their minds caught up on almost three months worth of life, twisting and weaving together, fortifying and strengthening the connection between them, comforted by the other's presence and sharing knowledge.

Freewalker, Skyfang and Sharpmist had landed close behind Morroch and while Sharpmist seemed to be more curious about the people about her and Skyfang was busy with Amr, Freewalker's attention stayed fixed on Arienel and Morroch. So this was the Eldanarë. This was her mate's bonded. It was a strange seeing them together, feeling like she was not privy to something and knowing she never would be. The old feeling of jealousy tried to rise, but the knowledge dragons pushed it down. She didn't want to start a relationship with Arienel like that. Morroch was not only hers and he never had been. There was a part of him that would always belong to Arienel and Freewalker was going to have to live with that. No matter how hard it was. The bond of the Rishten, the bond of mates...both were binding and neither settled for comprise when it came to possessing someone.

She stepped forward as the black wolf and the elleth finally showed some emotions, smiling at one another as their eyes cleared. Freewalker saw Arienel glance over the wolf and their eyes met, black and sky blue. The elleth stood slowly, her hand never leaving Morroch's fur and the canine turned with his rider, his eyes alighting with love when he saw his mate, but he didn't break away from the red-haired female and the knowledge dragoness knew it would forever be this way. Arienel would always come first. She had been Morroch's first love and while he didn't love her like he loved the dragoness, it was a strong love, a strong loyalty that could not be broken.

As Freewalker watched, a dark-haired elf came to Arienel's side and easily wrapped an arm around her waist, ruffling Morroch's ears with a familiarity that Freewalker found almost amusing. What interested her, though, was the look of love that Arienel gave the male. The same look Morroch had given her. And the elf seemed to simply accept it, showing no sign of being uncomfortable or dissatisfied with the affection he was getting. He merely accepted it and the dragoness found herself stepping forward again, wanting to be part of this tight-knit group. Morroch finally broke away from Arienel, but only to change his shape, his form growing once more into that of a black dragon. Arienel quickly came to his side again, simply touching his scales. It seemed to be all she needed at the moment and the red-haired female smiled up at Freewalker, a smile that contained only happiness.

_"Migove Freewalker. I am glad to finally meet you. I know Morroch loves you very much and I am happy for both of you."_ Arienel felt no worry looking up at the colorful dragoness. She had been a firm fixture in Morroch's life for much longer than Freewalker had and while Arienel knew that Morroch wouldn't abandon his new mate, she also knew that Freewalker didn't understand Morroch nearly as well as she did. It was the elleth's hope to teach the dragoness, to help her. It was her hope that they might become friends as Elrohir and Morroch had done.

Freewalker merely regarded Arienel for a moment, surprised to hear the dragon tongue come from the red-haired elleth and nodded, unsure what to say. She finally did speak and the dragoness couldn't have winced at her own voice, so formal, overly polite. _"Migove Eldanarë. I am pleased to meet you." _That was not how she had wanted to sound the first time they spoke together, but what had been done was now done and couldn't be taken back so easily.

Arienel sighed silently. Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as she'd hoped. Morroch gave her look and the elleth returned it.

**"Give her time."**

**"I will, Morroch, but I can't change what I am anymore than she can. I will try again later though, for you."  
**

* * *

Amr had scrambled from his dragon's back as soon as Skyfang had landed, setting Maazin on the ground gently and now was hugging his father tightly as the older man laughed. _"My son! Amr! You have returned!" _The reunion was a happy one, but the Haradrim prince soon drew back from both Sumay and his mother's hugs, stepping toward the light blue dragon who waited for him patiently. Skyfang lowered his head for Amr to cradle as he looked back at his family, his people who were staring in shock. They had never seen anything like the dragons of the north before and had never thought to. They had expected even less to see their prince holding one close like a cherished friend. It was the creature's size and color that fascinated them the most, though. Muhamik were smaller, all coming in the same colors and sizes, having no wings. These great creatures were much different.

Skyfang remained quiet as Amr spoke, letting his bonded handle this situation. _"My King, my mother, my family and people; this is Skyfang. He is my Muhamik. His heart is my own and his spirit mine. My life is his and my will belongs to him. We are one and will always remain such. He rescued me from the dark dragons of the north, from the evil men of the north who took me from this, my home and I am bound to him not by duty or blood, but by love. May nothing separate this."_

The Haradrim prince looked at his people sternly, but couldn't help smiling as he heard Skyfang's snort of amusement in his head. **"Well, aren't you quite the royal speaker."** Ikrimah approached his son, oblivious to the silent comment and studied the light blue dragon cautiously. _"My son, what you are describing sounds very much like what the Seer of the North has with her Muhamik."_

Amr nodded, assuming he meant Arienel and Morroch. _"It is father. It is called Rishten, a bond between man or elf and dragon." _The Haradrim prince said it calmly, simply and had already moved to pick Maazin up, the child look overwhelmed and frightened. The young one had actually pressed against Skyfang's legs to escape the crowd, showing just how long it had been since he'd been with many Haradrim around him and not dragons. The King looked at his son in surprise, seeing him handling a child, treating a dragon-bond like it was second-nature and he couldn't help but wonder what had happened in the north.

_"Father, there is much we must discuss, tell each other, but first Maazin's parents must be found and all the dragons must be fed. Morroch was reluctant to kill the Mûmakil we spotted for reasons I do not know of and so we have not eaten. Accommodations will have to be made for each dragon. I think the courtyards might work."_ Ikrimah only nodded at his son's words and called a Haradrim over, giving the same orders Amr had described. It almost seemed as if their roles had been switched and it occurred to the King of Harad that his child had truly gown up. Only time would tell what kind of man he'd become, though. The Haradrim King watched as Nusayya finally approached her brother and the two smiled at each other.

Nusayya and Amr had always seemed to understand each other better than anyone and yet, they were not particularly close. It was a puzzle few could figure out and the siblings liked it that way. They were fine with their strange relationship and as long as it harmed no one around them, they would be fine to keep it as it was._"I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten lost, little brother."_

The Haradrim prince raised a brow, hoisting Maazin higher on his hip as the little boy was starting to go to sleep. _"Oh and you were just worried for me? I am sure it had nothing to do with the Northerner's perhaps having a suitor you are interested in?"_ He watched as his sister's cheeks went slightly darker and laughed before turning his attention to Skyfang. _"This is my older sister, Nusayya and over there is my mother, the Queen Yusraa and my younger sister Sumay."_ The light blue dragon nodded politely and Nusayya dipped her head with no hesitation or fear. Amr smiled. Perhaps this wouldn't be as difficult as he'd thought.

* * *

Morroch lowered his head to touch noses with Haasin. The shape-shifter was small for a dragon, being the third smallest type of dragon in the Clan, but these dragons were as small as messenger dragons and just as he did with Dashheart, he had to lower his head to greet them. The black dragon's gold eyes scanned his southern kin. They were much like northern dragons in shape, but there were a few glaring difference, one of them being a lack of wings on the sand dragons. Another was that the southern dragons only came in one color: Sand and they had strange flaps to cover their ears.

The shape-shifter smiled at the two Muhamik, dipping his head. _"I cannot thank you enough for the care you have shown in keeping watch over Arienel. Thank you. You will forever have my gratitude and friendship for this."_

Kamiseen chuckled. _"We could not have done anything else for the Kaleniya. It was the pleasure of my kin to watch over her."_ Haasin nodded his agreement before moving away to speak with Skyfang. The sand dragons were more than interested in the four types of dragons that had come to Harad and they knew they wouldn't be staying long. Haasin was going to acquire as much information as he could before they left. Kamiseen shook her head at her brother and smiled at Morroch before dipping her own head. _"Excuse me."_ The shape-shifter resisted a chuckle as the dragoness frowned at her sibling as she approached him.

**"He keeps her temper under control and she makes up for his social mistakes. It is amusing to watch. Even more so when Asabiarn is around."** Morroch looked down at Arienel and a sound almost like a purr rumbled through him. **"Sounds very familiar."** Sky blue eyes looked up to meet his gold and Arienel's voice was quiet, even mind to mind. **"Not anymore. We have both changed a great deal since we met, Morroch. Since we separated."**

The shape-shifter growled agreement, but Arienel could see the gleam in his gold eyes that suggested laughter. She was glaring at him even before he started speaking. **"Yes, you have become much more pompous and that is an unfortunate thing. I suppose I shall have to extend a great deal of energy in fix-"** The dragon gave a sound the was half yelp, half laughter as Arienel's gift flared, knocking him over on to his side, stirring up a great cloud of sand and making each dragon look over in surprise. The shape-shifter was now covered in a thin layer of sand and the elleth crossed her arms, looking at his large head as she stood before it. **"Just remember that his pompous orc can still teach YOU manners."**

Morroch bared his teeth at her and his shape shrank until he was again a wolf. The canine shook his fur out and came to her side, tilting his head as Arienel's fingers scratched behind his ears. **"It is good to have you back, Morroch."** The black wolf grunted, his tail wagging. **"I couldn't agree more." **The elleth grinned and scratched his other ear, earning a groan of happiness and a foot thumping in the sand from the wolf. It struck her as hilarious coming from the intelligent shape-shifter and she wasn't the only one who thought the same as musical laughter sounded above her. Arienel looked up to see Freewalker looking down in both amazement and surprise.

Her black eyes met Arienel's sky blue and there was a glimmer of a friendly light in them. "You will have to teach me how to do that."

The elleth smiled, ruffling Morroch's head fondly. "Gladly." She looked to her side as Elrohir rejoined her and the dark-haired elf smiled. "The King has ordered a feast in honor of his son's return and it is to be held outside for the dragon's benefit." Arienel nodded, but suddenly stiffened, her mouth opening in pain. The son of Elrond looked at her with alarmed brown eyes, but it wasn't Arienel who had collapsed on the ground, howling, but Morroch, his gold eyes locked on something, refusing to look away.

The elleth seemed to snap out of her trance and was soon on her knees, beside him, grabbing his fur, gritting her teeth in fury as her gray eyes locked on to a figure in the crowd. Freewalker was already snarling and she followed Arienel's gaze, drawing Elrohir's as well to the black-haired youth who looked back with a blank face. A face that they had barely seen in three days.

* * *

Kahilnar's black eyes held the gold ones of the shape-shifter and the Easterling gritted his teeth against the surge of fire the spread through his entire body. If he had thought that Arienel's mind was powerful and vast than he'd been sorely mistaken for the mind that he now saw, heard was much deeper, containing more knowledge and life than he could possible hear in one sitting. He had caught Morroch's eyes purely by accident, but now was unable to break the contact. Kahilnar wanted to look away, release the black wolf, but something, maybe his own interest kept him from doing so. His mind was delving further in Morroch's, but something felt off.

The Easterling suddenly knew what it was when he felt a familiar and angry presence in the shape-shifter consciousness and yet, also deeper in Morroch's mind, melding, unbreakable, bound together. It was Arienel and Kahilnar power surged to match hers, bringing a spurt of blood from his nose as he fought against two minds, an unexpected turn of events. His body shook, but his black eyes wouldn't break from the shape-shifter's and Morroch wouldn't stay still enough for Elrohir to get close enough to shield his eyes without being hurt. Freewalker didn't know what to do and Arienel was not moving, her attention focused inward. The entire situation could have gone badly as the knowledge dragoness started forward, killing fury in her black eyes, if there hadn't been a sudden flash of white that came between Freewalker and her prey.

Sharpmist's roar broke through Kahilnar's power in a way he'd never felt before, shattering it and he released Morroch abruptly. He found his mouth opening in a scream he'd never have voiced before in any other circumstance as the pain ripped through him and the crowd around him recoiled back, startled and scared as the dragoness' red eyes immediately focused on the black-haired youth. The Easterling's eyes locked with the battle dragoness' as she approached and they were soon standing face to face, he looking up and she looking down. Kahilnar heard a distant voice telling the Haradrim around him to 'hold, to stay their positions', but after that everything around him faded as his power flared to meet this new challenge.

The dragoness was eager for a fight and Kahilnar was providing it, their gifts clashing together, each struggling to overpower the other, neither succeeding. Sharpmist studied the person before her, looking from his black hair falling into his equally black eyes to the dagger strapped at his waist. Yes, she was angry, livid even - this person had caused her Tyshayn pain! - but there was something about him that made her pause before striking out physically. The dragoness knew what it was as soon as their powers touched, though, and as surprised growl came from her throat. His presence had flooded her mind like sweet blood, life energy and she understood what had drawn her to Harad, to this place. The Rishten. This was her bonded! She'd felt him all the way from Harad and now he was here before her...fighting her. The white dragoness suddenly grinned, a satisfied feeling coming over her.

Fight. Yes, there was a definite stubbornness, arrogance and savageness about the black-haired youth before her. She liked it. This was the one the Rishten had brought her to and the dragoness found herself settling into the idea quite swiftly the more violent his gift became with her own as they continued to circle and jab at one another. There was no doubt in her mind that this person was HERS and she let her mind extend to his, searching for an opening that wasn't there quite yet. This fact didn't bother her.

Kahilnar was scared. He would never admit that out loud, but a feeling of fear was creeping over him the longer he looked into the glowing red eyes of the dragoness before him. There was only silence where sound should have been. His gift could detect no words, no thoughts, no images or memories from her. Nothing. It was like he was suddenly blind and deaf and the knowledge both confused and terrified him. Kahilnar avoided his gift like the plague, but he couldn't imagine life without it. To hear nothing when using it...alarmed him. He could feel the resistance of her power, a gift that matched his own no matter how hard he pushed or struck out. She met him strike for strike, seeming to easily repel him and his gift did the same to her own power as he felt her mind trying to contact his own. But he could hear nothing from her. It was as if her mind was blank and it was something Kahilnar had never encountered before. It was something that not even Arienel, powerful as she was, could keep him from doing.

What made it worse was the strong, persistent feeling that he should let her_ in_, that he should _stop _fighting her. He pushed that thought, that feeling away more vehemently than he pushed against her. Their eyes stayed locked and Kahilnar noticed that the dragoness was twitching her tail in an agitated fashion, much like a cat. It gave him a small glimmer of confidence. She was finding this hard, too, even if not for the same reasons as he was. His body was shaking with pain, his nose still seeping blood, but the Easterling managed to speak through gritted teeth. "What are you?" She was like no dragon he'd ever seen. In his land the dragons were small, no bigger than large horses and here, the Muhamik were different as well. This dragon was larger than even Morroch, though, not by a great deal. Her head was decorated with spikes and her tail was like a club. Everything about her spoke of a harshness, a readiness for a fight that he could feel. It was almost comforting in a way, but he refused to acknowledge that.

Sharpmist growled, her voice laced with amusement, but also a viciousness that Kahilnar easily understood, that spoke to him. "I am a battle dragon, Easterling and you will not find me an easy opponent." Her red eyes flared with a darker shade when Kahilnar managed a feral smile, his own eyes darkening further, impossible as that seemed. "I will look forward to the spilling of your blood, Rovina."

The white dragoness threw her head back and roared a laugh, breaking the connection between them at last. Kahilnar felt his power drain away, exhausted in a way it never had been before and his body threatened to follow it, wanting to collapse. He kept his standing position with stubborn will alone and didn't wait for the dragoness to look down again before backing up into the crowd. He was soon beyond them, blending into the shadows.

Sharpmist's red eyes didn't leave him for a moment, though. She could feel him. As easily as she could feel her own heart, she could sense his presence. The dragoness smiled to herself, smiled even though she felt exhausted, more so than she had ever felt after a battle. She could not yet feel his emotions or read his mind, or even contact him, but she would not soon lose him and that was enough for her. Battle dragons liked the hunt just as much as they liked the fight. He would not be escaping her.

* * *

_Later that day (evening)..._

* * *

Arienel spun in Elrohir's arms with laughter, her skirt swirling around her in a brilliant shade of purple. The elleth's cheeks were flushed and her hair, so carefully done up was coming out of confinement, determined to be set loose. The son of Elrond thought she couldn't have been more beautiful and he pulled her to him, his mouth meeting hers. Arienel smiled against his lips, a wonderful tremor running through her body and they both smiled at each other as they parted, love in their eyes. The song ended and the people around them applauded.

The Haradrim may have been a hard people, used to work and war, but they did know how to have a good time and nothing had been forgotten for his celebration of the prince's return. Amr himself would have been fine without it, but he was currently enjoying being home, among his family and people. He loved knowing where things were, who everyone was and eating things that were familiar to him. Having Skyfang with him...well, that just made everything better.

Arienel smiled at the young man she'd seen in her vision and then looked over at Morroch, not liking him out of her sight for very long. He felt the same way and their eyes met from across the courtyard. He was currently talking to Haasin with Freewalker, but he took the time to speak to her, both of them loving that they could finally do so again, could finally know what was going on with each other, able to hear each other.** "Ainarë, I think you should talk to Sharpmist. I have never seen her this distracted and you can tell her more accurately about Kahilnar than I can."**

The elleth raised a brow and the black dragon felt it in his mind more than he saw it. **"You know as much as I do, Morroch. I told you everything I saw, heard."**

**"I know, but YOU are the one who has interacted with him...at least in a less shocking manner. It will help if it comes from you, especially if she asks questions I cannot answer." **Morroch chuckled as she sighed inwardly and sky blue eyes glared at him, even across the distance. Elrohir's hand on her shoulder turned her attention, though. "Is something wrong?" Elrohir was more than tuned to the bonded pair and it didn't take him long to figure out that they were either arguing about something or that they were troubled. His betrothed shook her head, brushing red hair behind a pointed ear.

"No. I mean, yes, but nothing serious. Do you know where Sharp-"

"Mell, it is difficult to not see a large white dragon in this place." He chuckled when her cheeks went red. "Sorry. I am not used to dragons that do not change shape on me." The elleth gave him a quick kiss before moving away, looking back over her shoulder briefly. "I will be back soon, but I must speak with her." The son of Elrond nodded. "That's fine. I need to speak with Eluchon. I think he is desperate need for some company." They both grinned at the thought of the silver-haired elf before going their separate ways.

Arienel realized she was nervous as she approached the large, white dragoness and the elleth blinked, stilling. This was new. Even when talking to Voronflame, a dragon that Morroch said was one of the largest in the Clan, she hadn't been nervous. Annoyed, angry, impatient, sure, but not nervous. Then again...Voronflame had been a completely different situation. She had no reason to be annoyed or even rude to Sharpmist. The elleth started when warm air brushed against her arm, making her hair flutter and a voice, harsh, but quiet spoke near her. "Eldanarë? Are you in need of something?"

Sky blue eyes looked up to meet red and Arienel found herself thinking the dragoness beautiful as the firelight from a distance bonfire flickered in her eyes, casting shadows over her face. Her nervousness faded and the elleth smiled, laying a sure hand on the battle dragoness' nose. "No, but I think you are. Would you like to know about him?"

Sharpmist blinked, looking almost surprised, but then a gleam of mischief came to her red eyes. "Does blood flow red? Yes, I would be most interested in knowing who he is." Arienel laughed and simply sat on the sandy stone of the courtyard. She liked this dragoness and Sharpmist, after studying the one her people called Eldanarë, the hope or doom of dragons, decided she liked the elleth as much as she could like anyone. If her Tyshayn had bonded to this one than there must be something special about Arienel, just as there was with Morroch himself. The battle dragoness lowered her head and turned it to the side so one of her eyes was centered on the red-haired female. "Speak."

"His name is Kahilnar. From my knowledge he is a prince, but I do not know how important that title is in Rhûn. He has as father, two mother-figures, three brothers that I know of and at least two sisters. He has a strange relationship with the males in his family, but seems to care deeply for Mahayre, his young sister. He possess the gift to read another's mind, but it seems to cause him pain. Asabiarn, a young boy, told me that Kahilnar has killed with this gift."

"How old is he?"

"I do not know. But I suspect much older than he looks."

Sharpmist growled, appearing to think deeply as she looked off into the night. Arienel got the feeling that deep thinking was not something the dragoness normally did, though, she didn't think Sharpmist was stupid by any stretch of the imagination. The white dragoness finally looked back at the elleth and Arienel flinched back at the anger she saw in the creature's red eyes. "He smelled strange to me. An herb I didn't recognize. What is it?" The question was almost demanded, growled and Arienel suddenly felt a comforting presence behind her. Morroch. The black dragon bared his teeth at the white dragon, called by his rider's flash of fear like a hound to the whistle.

"Sharpmist." The warning tone was clear and the dragoness simply locked eyes with the shape-shifter for a moment before blinking. She seemed to realize just who it was she was flexing her claws at and her head went down in a submission that did NOT come easily to her species, to battle dragons. Morroch didn't make her stay in the position long, that being one of the reason she was willing to do it in circumstances like this. Morroch relaxed, knowing the battle dragoness was in her right mind again. "Remember who the enemy is, Sharpmist. It will never by Arienel." His tone was firm and the dragoness rumbled her acceptance as her Tyshayn left as quietly as he'd come, but not before blowing comfortingly in his rider's red hair.

Arienel swallowed and looked up at the dragoness. She hadn't immediately realized it, but her power had flared when Sharpmist had become angry and she was just glad it seemed to have calmed now with Morroch's departure. It was almost strange, feeling that much energy at her finger-tips. Morroch's presence fueled her gift and it came so easily now...it was hard to remember not to use it! After struggling to find the strength required to use it for almost three months, it was always surprising to feel it slide easily to her, slippery as butter and stronger than it had been in a long time. It was good to have her shape-shifter back. Her sky blue eyes now met red ones and the dragoness sighed, a small ring of smoke exiting each nostril.

"I suppose I should apologize."

Arienel smiled and shrugged. "It might help, but I suppose I could just thank you for not truly giving me a reason to use my gift on you. It doesn't take kindly to sudden attacks."

The battle dragoness looked at her hard for a moment and then nodded. "I believe that. My kin say you will be our greatest hope or our greatest ruin." She watched as the elleth's hands went into fists and a hard, determined spark came to eyes. "I see a world where dragons are accepted, where they are guardians, flying free, bonding to elves and humans. I have chosen my path a long time ago and it is not the path of destruction. I know Morroch has told you this." She snapped the sentence out and Sharpmist chuckled, truly pleased. "So Gold-eyes did."

Arienel only nodded slowly and studied the dragoness for a moment, before speaking quietly. "Yribvin. It is what Kahilnar is taking. It is an herb that blocks pain and slows the mind. It might seem like a good thing, but it is also a slow acting poison and he has become addicted to it. It is killing him and he doesn't care." She said it simply, no buffer to her words, sensing that it would be the best approach for a dragon like Sharpmist and this time Arienel was prepared for the snarl that came from the dragoness. What she didn't expect was for the white creature to leap into the air and take flight. The elleth watched the battle dragoness head for the lake at the edge of the city and bit her lip, unsure if she should say anything. She didn't need to as Morroch's voice came from behind her.

**"She knows how to handle herself and I think we both know how she feels. Would we react any different if the roles were reversed?"**

The elleth turned around and pressed her stomach to his nose, laying her hands on his scales. **"She's gone to find him, hasn't she?"** The shape-shifter merely gave her a look and Arienel knew it was true. She had already known it and she was almost curious to see what the resulting affect would be on Kahilnar. Still... She sighed. **"Why do I get the feeling that I shall not be rid of Kahilnar for a little while yet?" **Her shape-shifter's laughter made her smile despite her reluctance to do so and Arienel looked back at the skies longingly. Morroch rumbled in his throat gently, bringing her eyes back to him. **"You have missed it as much as I have missed you. We will fly tomorrow, Arienel, I promise."**

His rider smiled softly and scratched his scaled nose. **"I know."**

* * *

Green eyes looked over the large lake, watching the moonlight shimmering over the water. It didn't erase her red eyes from his mind,though, and deep down, he didn't think anything would ever be able to. The thought both angered and terrified him. He would not be a Jaryn! Kahilnar hit the water with his hand, sending spray into the air before he stood, hands clenched at his side. He wanted to hit something, to make someone feel the confusion and anger that he did. Wasn't his life complicated enough already?

Arienel's visions still haunted his sleep, plaguing him and now...now the sand dragon, Haasin's words and his mother's face did as well. Dragons. It always led back to the cursed creatures. Why? Why couldn't he get away from them? Haasin had called him Jaryn and Kalei-ruun and while he didn't know what the second one meant, he did know the first. In Haradaic it meant half-dragon, half-human. In Rhûn, it was something entirely different. It was a title to be despised and anyone bearing it struck down. It meant 'half-dragon' or in a more insulting term, 'dragon-friend'. It was one of the greatest crimes one could commit among his people. To aid or attach to a dragon was death.

Kahilnar clenched his teeth, his eyes fierce as they looked off into nothing. He would not be a Jaryn. He would not be the people he had killed. He would not come to care for the same creature who's blood he'd taken for the fun of it. His mother's face wouldn't leave his mind, though, and she bore the same look of horror and disappointment as that day when he slain his first Rovin, his first dragon. Why had she looked that way? As if he'd done something wrong?

The Easterling growled under his breath, shaking his head. Dragons. What connection did he have to them? He wished he knew. It would make it easier to sever the tie. Red eyes took the place of his mother's face and Kahilnar found both fury and yet, a strange bubble of...something...rise within him. Who was she? Arienel's visions...they had shown him weeping over a white dragon, a white dragon with red eyes. The sudden pain that streaked through his head brought a hiss from his lips. Dammit! That kept happening, every time he thought of the vision, of the dragon dying, his mind flared with an agony that was strange to him. Kahilnar pushed the thought away.

No. What Arienel had seen was the future, but the future could be changed, couldn't it? He didn't have to care about this dragoness. He didn't have to fight in a battle with her or even complete that vision...right? The part that bothered him was that he didn't know. He didn't know what could or could not be affected. All he knew was that he wasn't going to become that which he hated.

The Easterling spun as a sense he hadn't known he possessed told him she was near. How he knew that was a fleeting thought - one he would examine later - as the white dragoness landed on the sand, not far from him. Kahilnar felt a brief flash of fury that wasn't his before it faded and he was left with an almost empty feeling that was quickly pushed away with anger of his own. His hand crept to the long dagger at his waist and he drew it, green eyes gleaming in challenge. The dragoness seemed to accept it and lashed out, her sharp teeth snapping on air, the place he had been standing. Kahilnar's blade flashed in moonlight and came away red with blood.

Sharpmist growled savagely and his answering snarl was no less than her own as they eyed each other, waiting, looking for an opening. Both their bodies radiated tension and rage, a fierce anger at each other. Kahilnar because of his denial to face what he knew was happening and Sharpmist...well, because she was suddenly very, very worried for the black-haired youth before her. A dragon does not hear that their bonded is dying and accept it calmly, no more than a human accepts a dragon's death. The battle dragoness barely felt the blood that was running from her neck and swept her tail around in a very controlled move that landed Kahilnar on his book, the air rushing out of him in a whoosh. He cursed when a large, clawed foot came over his chest, applying pressure and keeping him there. His blade did little more than make Sharpmist growl dangerously and the Easterling stilled, his green eyes - seeping black - locking with her red ones.

"If you're going to kill me then make it quick, Rovina." If he was honest with himself, Kahilnar was surprised. A knife-wound to the neck like that would have been slowly killing any dragon of the East right now, but it hardly seemed to affect the white creature above him at all. And her tail! She could have broken every bone in his body... and she applied very little pressure with her foot now... It confused him.

Sharpmist looked down at the black-haired youth, at the anger and confusion in his black eyes, at the subtle lines of pain on his face and removed her foot, sitting back calmly on her back feet, front feet set neatly before her. "You drew blood first. I am impressed, Miharq." Her voice was like the sound of growling wolves, but it was mild compared to her dragon-growl and Kahilnar found it strangely soothing. At least he did before his mind jolted back to reality and the fact that she wasn't going to kill him. He was almost disappointed. The Easterling stood slowly, sheathing his dagger after he'd cleaned it with a handful of sand. He wasn't sure what told him he would no longer need the weapon, but at this point, he was going to listen. "Your hide is harder than I thought it would be."

The dragoness' red eyes flashed as an instant understanding came to her, but she didn't speak of it, merely nodding. "And you are much quicker than I expected. Did your brothers teach you that?"

Kahilnar's black eyes narrowed and he ignored the suddenly feeling of nausea that swept through him. He'd taken the Yribvin earlier in the day and it was starting to wear off, the symptoms coming back. He was determined not to retch in front of this dragoness, though, and gritted his teeth. "No. I learned it killing Nikryrq like you." He didn't expect the sudden thump when it came and rubbed his head from surprise alone, blinking. Sharpmist held her tail posed to smack him again, a controlled tap that didn't even scratch the strength that she held in check to do so. With a club at the end of her tail, it startled Kahilnar that she hadn't cracked his skull.

"You do not have to like me, Easterling. You may hate me and even attempt to kill me, but you will not insult me or my kind with that name." It was a clear warning, a threat and Kahilnar was tempted to rebel just because he could. A glance at the tail hovering just out of reach and over his head made him think twice about it, though, and he gave a curt nod. The tail withdrew and Sharpmist gave him a look. "So you can learn. I was beginning to worry." She barred her teeth in a smile as his face darkened and the dragoness chuckled. It soon faded, however, as she took a closer look at the Easterling. He was much too pale, his black hair and eyes looking abnormally dark against his skin and the lines of pain in his face had grown. She moved her head closer right as he lost the battle with the nausea and the battle dragoness growled low.

"When did you take it?"

Kahilnar wiped his mouth and looked up at her, a smirk coming to his lips as he immediately guessed what she was talking about. He wasn't sure who had told her about the herb, though he could guess, but he wasn't about to make this easy for the dragoness. He didn't make it easy for anyone, why should she be an exception? Why did she want to know anyway? "I am not answerable to you, Rovina." He stood his ground as her fang-filled mouth came closer to him, her warm breath stirring his hair, blowing it back from his eyes. Sharpmist's red eyes searched his black, but just like he heard nothing behind her eyes, she felt nothing from him. It was frustrating. "You may not care if you die, Miharq, but I do." She spat it, but the clear possessiveness in the words blindsided Kahilnar and he took a step back. "Why do you care?" The question came out without thought.

Sharpmist held his gaze. "Because the Rishten led me to you. You are bonded to me and I to you, whether we like it or not."

Kahilnar fled and the dragoness let him.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile!**


	20. Gowest

**Disclaimer:** I own...my socks? *grins* Fine...I don't own Lord of the Rings and I don't make money off of this story. Satisfied?

A/N ~ Hiya! Another chapter! Yippie! I think the next one will be the end of Hervess a Iel, but I already have _Brono a Cuil _out, so I won't be done writing. It will just be hard to let Arienel and Morroch go after this, though... *sniffles*

Bold is mind-speech. Italic is Haradaic or dragon tongue depending on the characters.

Haradaic

_Anrarhin_ = White one(s)

_Eruxanre _= Eru's Guardian_  
_

_ Eruquran _= Eru's Gifts_  
_

Rhûnic

_Jaryn _= Halfbreed - A human loyal to a dragon, an insult literally meaning _"Half-dragon"_. It is unsure which people, the South or the East, started using this word first

_Rovina_ = Great Teeth - Eastern name for a dragon (in this case specifically a female)

_Al-Salyha _= Scepter, Kingdom of the Scepter (Eastern Kingdom)_  
_

Dracon

_Miharq_ = Warrior

* * *

_Next day, morning..._

* * *

**_Gowest ~ Treaty_****  
**

Arienel resisted the urge to sigh or yawn as she was sorely tempted to do, her hand absently stroking the black fur under her fingers. She glanced down at the large, sleeping black wolf by her feet and felt a twinge of envy. She couldn't join him. It would not be a good sign for an interpreter to look bored or fall asleep and so she straitened in her seat once more and looked between Faramir and the King of Harad from across the table. They had been talking for hours, the conversation ranging from trade between to the two lands to what would be done with the Northern slaves Harad possessed. The trading part was relatively easy considering that each land had something they wanted from the other. All that had to be decided was how much something was worth for something else. Granted this in itself took time, but compared to the subject of the people of the lands themselves, it was simple.

The slaves were another matter entirely and while Arienel was interested in the outcome, she was also wishing that she didn't have to be sitting here, listening to both sides of the argument and could just be informed when it was over. It wasn't to be as she had to move her mouth, repeating everything Faramir said and tweaking it somewhat so that Ikrimah did not take it as an offense or could understood it in the ways of his own people. The same had to be done for the Steward. It was mind-numbing work to be truthful and she resisted the urge to yawn again.

"We have agreed to peace between our lands and our people. Your daughter is going to be wedding a Northerner. How can you then still keep our people as slaves? What will this teach the children of your lands?" Faramir was earnest in his argument, sincere and Arienel was pretty sure that was the only thing keeping Ikrimah from losing his temper. Faramir just had a way of showing the right amount of respect to leaders, but also possessed a healthy dose of iron will that made it impossible to trick him or manipulate him. It was something the Haradrim King seemed to easily recognize and respected, even if it did make negotiating interesting.

_"My people have been a people of war for many hundreds of years, Anrarhin. The children of my land will simply see Harad's history. They will see life as it has always been. My daughter is to marry a Northerner for the sake of peace, but this Northerner is not a slave. It is not the same."_

Faramir gave a slight smile, the corners of his mouth going up. "King Ikrimah, Harad is not as it has always been. Your land will be at peace with the North for the first time in many long years. Why would you want the next generation of Haradrim to be raised up in ways of the past when the North was their enemy? Why would you want them to be around slaves that belong to an enemy that no longer exists?" His hazel eyes held the King's black ones and the Haradrim seemed at a momentary loss for words. His advisers started to speak, but he raised a hand and then went silent. _"What is it your are proposing? The slaves do much of the work in Harad. If they are all freed, my land will suffer. Many people would not accept this."_

The Steward nodded. "I understand this. There is also a great possibility that many Northerners would not want to leave this land now. They might have families or nothing left to go back to in the North, they might have a livelihood here, but King Elessar is not going to be satisfied if they are left as slaves. It will create tension between our peoples."

Ikrimah raised his head. _"Then we are once again at an impasse, Anrarhin, but perhaps now one of a different kind. What is it your King will want?"_

"He will want the slaves offered a chance to return home and if they choose not to, offered freedom in Harad. Freedom to choose their own paths while still serving under the King of their choosing, Gondor or Harad's."

_"My people will not accept this."_

Faramir paused for a moment and met the other man's eyes, speaking to him as an equal for a brief moment, not bothered by the fact that it was Arienel the King would hear his words from. "Your people respect their King and his decisions. They will follow you if you ask it of them."

The Haradrim didn't respond for a long moment, but finally nodded curtly. _"I will think on what you have said."_ He turned his eyes to Arienel, signaling that this particular conversation was over and held out a scroll to the red-haired female. The elleth's brows went up, but she reached across the table for it. _"What is this?"_ She untied the string and unrolled the parchment, studying the language of the Haradrim - not understanding it - as the King spoke.

_"It is the slave-boy's freedom. You brought my son back. I have kept my word."_

Arienel felt a smile come to her face and her words were filled with sincerity when she looked up and replied. _"Thank you, my Lord. I will be sure to tell him." _The King of Harad merely nodded and stood. Both Faramir and Arienel did the same and the elleth nudged the black fur under the table. Morroch raised his head, instantly awake. **"Time to go, tired-one."** She couldn't keep the amusement out of her voice and the shape-shifter gave her a growl as he stood and stretched, yawning. His tail started to wave slightly when her sky blue eyes met his gold and the elleth ruffled his ears, looking up once more at Ikrimah. _"We will take our leave now."_ The Haradrim only inclined his head and Arienel met Faramir's eyes before they started toward the doors that led out of the throne room.

They both knew this session could have gone a lot better, but they were both relieved it hadn't gone a lot worse. It was good enough for today.

* * *

The elleth smiled at the sight that greeted her when she finally made her way to the large - very large - courtyard that held the many dragons now in the palace. Skyfang was laying quietly next to Kamiseen, the two of them talking quite happily and if she wasn't mistaken - having access to Morroch's memories - they were behaving very much like Morroch and Freewalker had when they'd met. It was an interesting turn of developments.

Sharpmist and Freewalker were both sleeping soundly, their tired bodies soaking up the constant sun that shone down on the sands, but it wasn't either of these scenes that made Arienel's heart warm. It was her betrothed, Elrohir, tickling Asabiarn as the boy giggled with laughter that made her pause, content to just watch as the two males played. Haasin lay nearby, watching through half-lidded eyes as well, his expression clearly amused. It was such a simple activity, but one she knew the child had been denied of for years and both she and the dragon were warmed to see it. It was good to see him receiving the love and attention he should have had long ago. It was good to the child accepting the attention. Arienel knew there were still things about Asabiarn she didn't know, things he refused to tell her, but he was improving over time and she was grateful for the fact.

**"Ainarë."** Morroch's voice surprised her slightly and she realized she'd tightened her hold on his scruff, thinking about the boy. The wolf's gold eyes met her sky blue and the elleth saw his mind before he spoke. The words still startled her though and she looked up at Elrohir and Asabiarn quickly because of them. **"You love him. Like you love Cara. Elrohir does as well."** The shape-shifter knew his rider's heart and what she might find hard to discern, to him was clear. There were no secrets between them, nothing they did not understand about the other. It was a complete bond that had not been seen in many years. It was the start of every Rishten that was now happening over Arda between two-legs and dragons. It was not strange for either of them and Arienel nodded slowly, blinking as her smile came back, hesitantly, but returning.

**"I do. I'm not even sure how..."**

Her shape-shifter's laughter echoed in her head as he leaped away, his retort a teasing jab in her mind. **"When is anything ever explainable or simple with you or those who associate with you, Arienel?" **The elleth gaped at him before her feet finally moved. **"That's not fair!"** was her indignant reply as she ran after him, but her laughter gave away her mirth and Morroch knew it. His tongue lolled happily as he stopped before Elrohir and the smiling child and Arienel soon caught up, scratching behind his ear briefly before she went to Elrohir, settling herself down beside him with a tired, but content sigh.

"What have you two been doing?"

Elrohir chuckled, running his fingers through the brown hair of the boy before him, smiling wider when Asabiarn scooted away with an indignant scowl, smoothing his hair down. "Trying to convince this pen neth that he needs another bath."

"Ah, I see. And this persuasion involves getting him even dirtier in the sand?" Arienel couldn't help but grin as Asabiarn started giggling and then put his hand over his mouth to try and stop it. The elleth couldn't blame him. She was tempted to laugh at the expression on the dark-haired elf's face, too. Arienel chuckled and kissed Elrohir gently before pulling back. "You are very endearing when you look so sheepish." Her comment elicited a smile from the male elf and he ran a hand through his dark hair before looking at her with some curiosity. "The meeting is over? How did it go?"

Morroch snorted, but remained quiet after that and Arienel sighed, moving her hair behind her ear. "Yes, it is. We got much done in trade negotiation, but the King has still not decided what will be done with the Northern slaves in Harad." The elleth was quick to catch Asabiarn's crestfallen look, though, the boy hide it well and she reached out, lifting his chin with gentle fingers. Her sky blue eyes met his light brown and the child looked like he wanted to avert his eyes, but if experience had taught him that most masters and mistresses didn't want a slave looking at them, his time with Arienel had taught him the complete opposite and he held her gaze. "What is wrong, Asab?" The question made him swallow hard, but he answered, unable to think of doing anything less to a direct question, regardless of whether or not Arienel already knew the answer or if he didn't want to answer at all.

"If the King has not made a decision...it means I am still a slave."

"Do you want to be free?" Her blue eyes wouldn't leave his own and the fire-cross about his neck flared gently, trying to tell him something, but the boy didn't yet understand. He took some comfort in the Gift of Eru's soothing trust and hope, though. Or maybe it was Arienel's soft gaze. He wasn't sure, but Asabiarn found the courage to speak once more. "Yes. I want to be free, Arienel." It was the first time he'd called her just by her name.

The elleth felt as if her heart might burst with sudden wave of love she felt for the child and she bit her lip to keep from smiling as she leaned back and pulled the scroll from a pocket in her pants. She held it out to the boy and he took it hesitantly. He couldn't read and they both knew it, but it didn't matter. "Asabiarn, this is your freedom. King Ikrimah promised it if his son came back." She watched in pleasure as his light brown eyes widened as far as they would go and his mouth opened slightly, no sound coming out. Haasin looked up, curious, but not worried. The emotions running through his bonded were not alarming, just strong. He could sense that there was nothing to be concerned about, but even so, he extended his mind to his bonded's, letting the child know he was near if he was needed. Morroch, the Muhamik and Elrohir watched the exchange between the elleth and the child quietly.

"I..I'm free..?" It was said in disbelief, whispered and Arienel finally did laugh, pulling the boy to her in a hug. She rested her cheek against his hair, her words soft as he instinctively clung to her, trembling with joy, fear, excitement and uncertainty. "Yes. Yes, my pen neth. You are free. I promise." Her sky blue eyes met Elrohir's over the child's head and she saw that his expression toward the boy almost mirrored her own. It surprised her and the elleth glanced at Morroch who only grinned very wolfishly.

**"I told you."**

* * *

_"Are you going to stay in Harad?"_ Sumay was very still where she sat on Haasin's back, cross-legged, watching the sun play over the sand in shimmering waves. It was late noon and both she and Asabiarn were sitting on the Muhamik's back where he rested in the shade of a wall. The princess wasn't sure what she felt about the news Asabiarn had just given her. On one hand she was happy for her friend, for they HAD become friends over the the last few days, but another part of her was angry. She didn't want him to leave and as a slave, there had been no threat of him doing so. He had been owned by the Royal Family and would have stayed at the palace. Now...if he was free it meant he could go where he wished even if that meant back to the North.

_"You are upset."_ His voice was soft, the same tone he always used while around her and Sumay found herself wanting to strike him for it. She was immediately ashamed of the thought and only nodded, still not looking at him. Her voice came out harsh. _"You didn't answer my question."_ There was no answer and the princess was smart enough to know there wouldn't be one until she looked up, looked at him. It was strange really. As a slave, he shouldn't have even expected her to ever look at him, but much had changed between them in the last few days. The silence stretched on for a good few minutes before she finally snapped her black eyes to his light brown, a spark of defiance in her gaze before their eyes even met.

Asabiarn studied her expression for a moment before speaking, his voice having gone more quiet than normal - a tone Sumay hated to hear come from him. He took that tone when he told her about being hit or when he was telling something that had happened to another slave. It was the subdued voice he always took when he was hurting and didn't want to show it. It pained the princess to hear it and she avoided topics that brought that subdued quality to his voice. She didn't ever want to hear come from the boy's mouth again, but here it was and the anger inside her cooled.

_"No. I don't want to stay here. I want to go with Arienel and the other Northerners."_ He didn't want to leave her. She was the first friend he'd ever really had - it was risky to develop relationships as a slave with other slaves. One never knew when another slave would disappear - but he was a Northerner and he didn't want to stay here. He had no future here, no place to go. He was only ten years old! What more could he do to survive in Harad but be a slave? He watched the sadness and then anger that danced through his friend's black eyes and remained quiet, unsure what to say. He knew he was making the right decision and even had Arienel and Elrohir's approval on the matter - he'd talked with them before they'd left - but it didn't make the ache in his heart any less painful when he thought of leaving Sumay behind. She needed a friend just as much as he did.

_**"Why can the girl not come with us?"**_ The voice made the boy jump slightly and he looked behind his shoulder to see Haasin blinking at him slowly with bright gold eyes, his long neck turned slightly. Sumay caught his startled movement and looked back and forth between them, frowning impatiently in a way Asabiarn was used to by now. _"What?"_ She knew something had been said and judging by Asabiarn's thoughtful look it was important. The Muhamik looked at her, but didn't respond. Sumay was used to this. Haasin was bonded to the boy, not to her. He rarely spoke to other humans if he didn't have to.

Asabiarn picked at his clothes nervously and Sumay reached out to grab his wrist, stopping him. He went very still and looked up, a flicker of uncertainty going through his light brown eyes that made the princess frown further. She glanced at Haasin as the Muhamik nudged the child's side gently and Asabiarn relaxed. The princess still hadn't let go of his wrist and she had to wonder if that had been the reason for the sudden tension in her friend. _"What's wrong? What did he say?"_ She watched the boy only two years younger than her gain a sad and pained expression that shouldn't have ever graced his face. _"He thinks you should come with us. You can't and I can't stay here."_ Sumay's eyes widened as his own filled with tears and she hesitated, biting her lip before scooting closer and turning to sit beside him. She felt too awkward to hug him, but the hand that had been holding his wrist slipped into his own hand and she held on tightly, feeling his own grip do the same.

_"I'm sorry. I don't want to leave you. I don't."_

Sumay nodded, sniffling slightly and leaned her head on his shoulder with a sigh, not minding when he rested his head on hers. _"I know. I'm not mad at you. Not really."_ She felt she should say it and Asabiarn nodded in a small way, wiping his eyes with his free hand and sitting up. The princess did the same and they both released the other's hand, embarrassed. Sumay couldn't help but grin at the bright tinge of red that came to the Northern boy's cheeks and ignored entirely the warm feeling that was coming from her own dark skin. She sighed again and pulled her knees up, wrapping her arms around them. How things had changed between them! It still made her pause on occassion, but looking back, she wouldn't not want to meet him. She'd needed a friend.

They sat there in silence for awhile, Haasin settling his head on the sand again, but the Haradrim princess' mind was whirling swiftly, an idea forming from what the sand dragon had said and she straightened, her knees coming down and crossing as she leaned forward after a few minutes. Her excited gaze met the boy's. _"Asab, where exactly are you going?"_

The boy blinked, but answered, his fingers playing with the silver chain about his neck. _"Arienel said it was a place called Gondor. We will be going to the city of..of..Minas..Minas Tirith."_ He gave her a curious look. _"Why?" _He wasn't sure he liked the mischievous look that came to his friend's eyes, but as she smiled, he couldn't help but do the same. Whatever she was thinking, it had made her happy...and much as he was unsure of the plan he knew she was developing, a small flame of hope started to grow within him.

* * *

Arienel looked up at the darkening sky from her window and sighed. She wasn't yet tired, but Morroch was already asleep, curled on the bed with his tail over his nose. She was glad he was with her - a room never felt right without him - but she was concerned that his sleeping here...well, he did have a mate now... She sighed and shook her head. Still, no matter where he slept there was going to be no talking to him tonight. She felt restless, though, wanting to talk to someone. Movement below in the courtyard caught her attention and the elleth found herself biting her lip as she stood slowly, heading toward the door. She smiled slightly as she looked back at Morroch before exiting the room entirely and making her way down the hall. She found the open hall that led to the courtyard and stopped, suddenly uncertain.

She was thinking of going back to her room, but stopped when a musical voice spoke in the dark, sounding surprised. "Eldanarë?" It was Freewalker and the dragoness had smelled Arienel's scent. She was now approaching slowly, her head lowered curiously and the elleth took a breath, stepping out into the moonlight, smiling slightly. "Migove Freewalker. Did I disturb you?" She watched the indigo-scarlet-sand colored dragoness shake her head slowly, her tail swishing in a manner the red-haired female could not discern. "No, you did not. Is something wrong?"

The elleth sighed and shook her head, smiling wryly before she looked back up, gaining some courage. She had done many things worse than this! "Freewalker, we didn't start off very well. Would you like to talk?" Someone had to be the first to say what they were both dodging and Arienel was much too impatient and blunt to want to play this dancing game anymore. The dragoness warbled softly and even her posture seemed to soften. "Yes, I think that would be wise. I would also like to apologize for how I greeted you. I am...unsure how to..." She trailed off and Arienel stepped forward, resting a gentle palm on her nose. "I understand. This is strange for both of us."

They stood like the for a moment before the knowledge dragoness tilted her head slightly. "Do you resent my presence?" It was a question that was plaguing Freewalker and she watched as Arienel tucked red hair behind a pointed ear, smiling a bit as she lowered herself to the sand, drawing her knees up comfortably, her back resting against a pillar. She didn't seem to care that her nightwear was now covered in sand on the lower half of her body. "No, I do not. To be truthful, I find myself nervous around you, but I don't resent Morroch having found you. I can see you make him happy. That doesn't bother me."

The dragoness laid down slowly, her clawed feet tucked under her like a large cat. "How is that possible. How can you not feel uncertain?" She wouldn't look at the elleth, ashamed of her own doubt, but Arienel's response was gentle in coming, understanding lacing her voice. "I know that Morroch loves me and I know what that love entails. I know _how_ he loves me. I am bound to him as surely as my heart beats. I know him and I know that he loves you, but that does not lessen his love for me. Nor his loyalty."

Freewalker looked up, her black eyes meeting Arienel's sky blue in the moonlight. "I was jealous of you. When he first told me about you...I couldn't help resenting you. I didn't even know you." She snorted softly, tail twitching with embarrassment. "I am sorry. Everything Dagoryn said about you is true. I should have listened." A hopeful note entered the dragoness' voice and Arienel smiled at the hesitant question. "Do you think we might be friends?"

The elleth nodded. "I would like that. We can certainly try!" Freewalker warbled in an amused chuckle and looked away for a moment before looking back. She seemed unsure what to say and Arienel couldn't help but feel the same way. Whatever relationship they might manage to develop, it would never be smooth. They could both already see that much. "Dagoryn told me much about you, but not about your family or where you are from."

"No, I don't think he would. Those things don't matter to Morroch very much." Arienel said it with such certainty and an uncomfortable silence settled for a moment. It was rapidly becoming apparent who knew the shape-shifter better and both females were trying to avoid the awkwardness of it. Arienel was privy to Morroch's emotions and very thoughts if she cared to look while Freewalker could only get to know her mate through time and other means like conversation. There was still an unspoken, small rivalry between them and neither Arienel or Freewalker was sure what to do with it. The dragoness seemed to clear her throat in an odd, growling way and spoke. "I grew up with the Clan. I had four siblings. Legendscale and Writtenword were the brothers born to my litter. Legendscale passed on many years ago. My two youngest siblings are Scribe and Talent, born to Skillfang and Listenheart, my parent's, second litter. Dagoryn helped bring them back home to my family."

Arienel nodded, recognizing the exchange of information for what it was and her answer echoed Freewalker's own. "I lived in the land of Rohan for most of my life. I was born in Eryn Lasgalen, but my mother, Galadwen, was killed soon after my birth and I was raised by a Rohirrim family. My heart-mother, Threasa, died shortly after taking me in and my heart-father, Edinon, and my heart-brothers, Ethon, Edonar and Lohinon, raised me. It was during the war that I met Morroch and my blood-brother, Legolas. It was after the war that I finally met my blood-father, Thranduil, and ventured into the place I was born. Shortly after that, Morroch and I separated."

"Edonar is your brother?"

"Yes. I saw he met the Clan and bonded to a dragon called Wiseheart."

Freewalker seemed to stiffen and Arienel soon figured out why as the dragoness spoke, her voice low. "You saw?" The elleth nodded, lowering her legs slightly and sitting up straighter. "Yes. In Morroch's memories." She had an inkling as to why Freewalker was suddenly upset about this, but the elleth didn't know what to tell her. She had seen ALL of Morroch's memories. She was not going to lie to the dragoness and say she hadn't seen even the most personal ones like the mating flight. Nothing by emotions and vows had been exchanged during the flight, but it was still something very few got to see dragons do and Morroch had shared it with his bonded.

"Freewalker, I won't tell you that he didn't share everything with me. It would be a lie, but I can promise you that when I look through his memories, it is not to possess them, but rather...just to connect with HIM."

"What about when we have children, Arienel?" The knowledge dragoness was standing now, but Arienel stayed sitting, their gazes locked. "Morroch and I know our boundaries. I would never ask him to show me something so personal and neither would he ask it of me. If the flight I viewed was something he should not have shared then you need to talk to Morroch about that. If he does not want me to see something, then I do not press him. It is a matter of respect and trust between us that I would not break for anything less than something dangerous that had the potential to hurt him. You are his mate, Freewalker. You can talk to him just as freely as I can."

The red-haired female took a steadying breath and continued, her voice quieter. "I KNOW he loves you. He is not going to give either of us up, not even if we hate each other and make him miserable. Morroch wouldn't do that. He is bonded to me through loyalty, affection and the Rishten. He is mated to you through respect and love. No two bond is better than the other. We have the power to make his existence one of suffering between the two of us." She gave the dragoness a hard look, sky blue eyes snapping fire. "I will NEVER do such a thing to Morroch, though. I will tolerate you if nothing else, Freewalker because I love him and I would not hurt him that way. I want to be your friend, not your enemy."

Freewalker didn't respond for a long time and the silence hung between them like a thick fog. Finally the dragoness spoke and her voice was unsteady. "I love him, too. I don't want to hurt him, but...I don't understand any of this. I don't know how to do this. How can I share him knowing that if he had to choose, he would choose you?" It was then that Arienel truly understand what the deeper problem was, the root problem.

"I will not make him choose. In anything that matters, I will not make him choose. It is not Morroch you are upset with. It is not him you do not trust, it is me." The dragoness didn't do anything by nod, meeting the elleth's eyes. "Yes."

Arienel nodded slowly and closed her eyes, breathing deeply before opening them again. "I cannot make you trust me, Freewalker."

"I know. I want to trust you. It is by Eru's design that I trust you being who you are, the Eldanarë, but...I am finding it hard knowing that my mate would choose you over me because of the Rishten."

"There is nothing I can do about that. I would not denounce this bond with Morroch for anything, but in things that matter, I will not make him choose between us. I swear this to you. It is the best I can do." She finally stood, dusting off her clothes slowly. Arienel stayed there for a moment, not knowing what else to say and feeling a well of disappointment. She had hoped this would have ended better. The red-haired female sighed quietly and headed back under the hall-roof, not knowing what more could be done here. Freewalker's voice made her still.

"Arienel. Thank you. I have faith that in time what you have promised me will be enough."

The elleth nodded, not looking back. "I hope so. Goodnight, Freewalker." Her silent footsteps carried her away from the dragoness and back to her room.

* * *

_Next day, morning..._

* * *

Arienel had to work hard not to smile. Eluchon looked like an elf on his way to a trial. He was pale and the elleth saw that he fiddled with the corner of his clothes often, nervous. She finally did smile secretly as Elrohir squeezed the Sindar elf's shoulder encouragingly and the silver-haired elf took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. They were in a part of the palace that the Northerners had never seen before. The King of Harad was seated on a throne, one much less extravagant than the one in his throne room, but still majestic, watching the proceedings with careful eyes. His son, Amr, and his advisers were seated around him and one man, dressed in colorful robes was standing before the dais, speaking to the King.

Eluchon and Arienel both stood by a stone table - Morroch seated calmly at the elleth's side, much to the displeasure of the advisers - with items consisting of ink, quills, parchment, a knife, white linen and a bowl laid out before them. They had each already signed their name on the scroll and now stood quietly. Elrohir and Faramir both stood slightly behind the three, witnesses to the ceremony. They were here to make Eluchon part of the Royal Family of Eryn Lasgalen through Haradrim custom and the exchanging of blood. Arienel was not nervous, but then again, she had no reason to be. It was not _her _wedding that was going to be held in two days - it had been delayed due to negotiations - it was Eluchon and Nusayya's. All the elleth had to do was claim that Eluchon was her brother through blood after through this ceremony. She gave the silver-haired elf, her guard and now friend, a quick smile and she couldn't help but think about her first night away from Elrohir. Leaving Rivendell had hard and she remembered fondly how nice Eluchon been to her. Arienel knew that he would eventually be happy. He would love Nusayya and they would have a child, but she had to hope that this happiness would come sooner rather than later. He deserved it.

She felt Morroch nudge her hand with his nose as the man in robes approached them. He appeared very old, his hair having gone white and his face wrinkled, but the elleth could see he held the respect of even the King and so she knew he was an important man. He spoke in an older dialect of Haradaic than she was used to, but after a quick mental translation, the words came to her and she shared them with the others. _"In the oldest of alliances it has always been accepted that there is not always the proper match between kingdoms. A solution was reached many hundred years ago that a person of nobility could be accepted by blood into the royal family of each city or tribe and then be entered into a binding marriage to a royal of another kingdom. This ceremony has stood since it was founded and must now be performed again."_

The old man looked at each of them, Arienel first and then Eluchon, speaking to the elf at last. _"Have you come, of your own free will, to be joined to this royal family? Have you come with full knowledge of the task that awaits your after this binding?"_ The elleth repeated the question for Eluchon and the silver-haired elf nodded, speaking the Haradaic words he'd been told to say, having rehearsed them since the beginning of the day before. _"I have. I accept the life that awaits me. I accept the blood that will flow through me."_ His light blue eyes remained steady, but Arienel saw the swallow he took after the words left his mouth. He was still nervous, but willing to do as he said he would. She turned her attention back to the robed man as he looked at her.

_"You are the daughter of a King of the North?"_

_"I am."_

_"You are willing and prepared to accept this one of nobility into your family as a brother?"_

_"I am."_

The man nodded._ "Then we shall proceed."_ No further words were spoken as he held out his hand, asking for their own. Both Arienel and Eluchon looked at each other, an unspoken, but clear message of trust passing between them and they held out there hands, each over the large bowl on the table. There was already a clear liquid in it, but neither knew what this was for. A knife descended on each of their palms with a swiftness that surprised them and before they knew it, their hands were dripping blood. The pain hadn't even registered at this point and they both didn't resist as the old man grabbed their wrists and submerged each of their hands in the now red liquid in the bowl. The wounds finally started to sting as he spoke.

_"By the mixing of your blood, you are now siblings, Prince and Princess of a Northern realm. May nothing break this bond so long as there is peace between our lands. May the Court of Harad, the King of Harad and the witnesses of the North be judges of this thing between you both and our peoples." _He released their hands and they drew them out, each being handed the white linen to staunch the blood. The old man turned back to his King and raised his arms.

_"It is finished."_

Ikrimah nodded solemnly and stood from his throne, approaching Arienel and Eluchon who both straightened respectfully. The King seemed to smile slightly, but Arienel wasn't sure as the expression was fleeting. He addressed Arienel first. _"You have proven your worth to me and my kingdom, Seer and the company you keep speaks honorably and acts with wisdom." _He turned his black eyes to Eluchon's light blue. _"I am pleased to offer my daughter's hand to you for the peace between our people."_

Eluchon bowed his head slightly and Arienel translated his words. _"I am pleased to join with your daughter and live in your lands for the sake of peace between the South and the North."_ The Haradrim King gave a curt nod, his acknowledgment and left the room, his son and advisers following after him. The old man was the last to go and he smiled at the Northerners, pausing in his steps. _"My son is very quick in his decisions and quicker still to act, but in this, I approve of his choice. May your marriage to my granddaughter be long and prosperous, and may the peace between our lands last until the ending of the age."_ He departed them then, leaving Arienel looking after him in surprise. Faramir. Eluchon and Elrohir were amused by the expression on her face - Morroch knew what had been said already, but the situation didn't phase him - until Arienel related what the man had said to them. Their faces grew comical as well and Faramir looked after where the man had gone. "That was the former King of Harad!"

Elrohir chuckled. "It would appear so." There was a silence after that and the black wolf by the red-haired female's side looked up at his rider. "Well, that was unexpected. Now what?" Arienel looked down at Morroch with amusement and tugged his tail playfully. She looked up at Elrohir with a smile, but also a hint of pleading. He only laughed and shook his head. "Go. I will survive without you here for a few hours." He was pleased to see the elleth's eyes light up and couldn't help but feel a surge of love as he watched both her and the shape-shifter practically bolt from the room.

Eluchon and Faramir raised their brows, giving him a questioning look at the dark-haired elf only smiled again. "They're going flying." The other two males nodded their understanding, smiling as well. No more needed to be said on the matter. Morroch and Arienel were going to fly after months of being separated. It was as simple as that. No more explanation was needed and Faramir gave a sigh as he looked at his two companions. "Shall we go back to our rooms for lunch?"

* * *

A dragon's roar reverberated through the air, mixing with feminine laughter. Wind whipped Arienel's red mane into a frenzy and caressed her skin with warmth in a way that wind of the North never did. She could almost taste the heat and tang of the desert below them when she opened her mouth, intoxicating and hot, but it was nothing compared to the sheer joy of flying once more. Her fingers were spread on the warm scales under her and her legs gripped the base a long neck with familiar ease and strength. She could feel the black dragon under her, muscles moving, twisting, scales sliding, but she never feared falling.

Her mind was one with Morroch's and her body and mind knew how to move with his, how to flow together. The shape-shifter was near to bursting with happiness and he gave another roar that echoed over the air, his wings taking them higher and higher into the clear sky, the sun blazing brilliantly across his body, flashing light being absorbed into the darkness of his scales. Arienel giggles as he spun, going much too fast for her to ever fear dropping off his back as they went upside down again and again. She spread her arms when he dipped, plummeting down before surging back up in a graceful move that had her stomach flip-flopping crazily with delight. She hadn't felt so free in months...so complete.

They flew like this for at least an hour before the sun rose too high in the sky to be bearable for the elleth. Morroch landed on the sand, easily miles for the nearest city, out in the middle of the desert and Arienel slipped from his back, laughing as her legs buckled in the sand. She may have remembered how to fly with Morroch, but her legs didn't remember the vertigo of dismounting from him on to solid ground. The dragon chuckled and helped her stand with his head. She giggled the entire time, making it all the more difficult, but they were finally situated after a few attempts. The elleth sat by the dragon's side and his wing created a tent of sorts, blocking the sun. Morroch's head came around under his own wing so he could talk with her.

The elleth sighed with contentment and laid her cheek on the shape-shifter's nose, resting her palms flat on his scales, noting absently that he'd grown a bit. His gold eyes looked back at her with affection and happiness and she couldn't help smiling back.** "I missed you."** He watched his rider's sky blue eyes slip shut as her smile widened. It didn't diminish the love he felt through their bond in the least. **"I missed you, too."**

**"I am sorry."**

**"For what?"** Arienel sat up now, confused, but the mischievous light in the gold eyes looking at her put her mind at ease and she thumped his stomach with a fist. **"Don't do that!"** Morroch rumbled with laughter and the elleth gave him a curious look. **"What are you sorry for anyway?" **She asked because jokingly as he said it, there was some truth in his mind that she could feel.

**"Many things, but the first is that we didn't get to fly yesterday. I am sorry for that."**

**"Morroch, you warg. It's not like either of us could help that."** She scratched the scales under her hand gently and smiled when the action sent a content rumbled through the black dragon. It was strange, arrows could not pierce his hide, but the simplest of scratches could be felt. Morroch's idea was that it was all about pressure and the subconsciousness. If he knew an arrow couldn't hurt him, then he'd be able to ignore it. If he knew a caress was supposed to feel good than whatever his body didn't actually feel, his mind would convince itself it did. The elleth sighed and stopped, folding her arms and resting her chin upon them, almost half her body pressed against his large nose, looking him in the eyes. "What is really bothering you?"

Morroch growled low in his throat, a sign of reluctance, but his rider waited, not intruding on his thoughts, but waiting patiently. Morroch was the one person she could be very patient with. "Freewalker. She is unhappy, but will not tell me why."

Arienel sighed. "We talked last night and...I said some things that upset her, I think." She didn't avoid her bonded's eyes, though, she very much wanted to and bit her lip, simply opening her mind to him, letting him see. Morroch looked thoughtful. "I knew she was nervous about this, but..." He sighed, a great puff of air that blew Arienel's clothes against her body. "I will talk to her."

"Morroch, be gentle with her. We have each other, we understand one another in a way she never will. This is hard for her."

"Elrohir was never like this."

Arienel smiled and tapped his nose gently. "Elrohir did not meet me when I was separated from you. He has always seen us together. We were never far from the other and he understood early on in the relationship that he could not have me without having you as well. Freewalker was never given that image. She mated to YOU. I was merely an afterthought in her mind. This was not so with Elrohir."

"You are right, but how do I get her to see this?"

"Perhaps Elrohir should talk to her." Morroch raised an eye-ridge and Arienel smiled. "Well, we will never be able to truly understand her struggle because we are the reason for it. Elrohir could have easily been Freewalker if circumstances had been different. He will understand her fear better than we ever could." The shape-shifter nodded and seemed to relax, pleasing Arienel. "I will ask him to talk with her."

The elleth smiled, brushing sweat-dampened hair away from her eyes. Morroch's wing was keeping the sun out, but it was also attracting heat. The color black absorbed sunlight and Morroch was very warm to begin with. Being near him and under his wing was like being in the jungle all over again; damp, humid and hot. But at least she wasn't burning...

"Where will we go after the alliance is completed?" The sudden question didn't even phase Arienel and she chewed her lip thoughtfully before answering. "Well, Aragorn will want a report. I suppose we will be going to Gondor first. After that...I am not sure. You said that Alagos knew Legolas was leading elves to Ithilien?"

"Yes. The elves that are not yet ready to leave, anyway."

"What of Rivendell? Did Alagos have anything to say about it?"

Morroch gave an amused snort. "Alagos never says much of anything, you know that. No, he didn't say anything of Rivendell, but I think your vision already did." His gold eyes met her sky blue and Arienel nodded slowly, a smile growing. "The dragons." She looked to be deep in thought for a moment and Morroch started chuckling at some of the ideas flitting about in her head. The elleth glared at him. **"What! The dwarves would be useful! I am sure the dragons and elves could get along with them long enough to work together to build a dragon-friendly home."** This only made the shape-shifter laugh harder, his body shaking and the female had to admit that the thought of those three races working together...well, it was amusing to say the least. But still...it was a good idea and she said as much.

The shape-shifter finally nodded, amusement still dancing in his eyes. **"It is a good idea, but Gimli is busy working on the gates of Minas Tirith."**

**"Then have him appoint a dwarf he trusts for the task. It wouldn't be hard and it might truly be a challenge for the dwarves. They like challenges."**

**"So they do, but this still doesn't answer the question of which realm we will be staying in."**

Arienel spoke softly. "Who said we have to stay in one realm?"

The dragon blinked and the elleth raised a brow at him. "You are starting to sound very much like a human or one of the members of the Clan from what I can see in you memories, Morroch. Do you not still like to travel?" It was a sincere question and Morroch looked at her with a curious expression. "Do you not know?" The red-haired elleth took a breath and sat back. "I'm not sure. I know you Morroch and I can feel you, but...your mind is different in some ways than it once was. I know mine is as well, but those spots of difference...they will have to be learned. I do not know what you desire regarding this."

"I wish to go where ever you go, Arienel. I always have." He said it softly, his tail coming to wrap around her waist and the elleth nodded, sniffling. She took a shaky breath and smiled up at him again. "Yes, I know that, but I want to know WHERE we should go you silly warg." She screamed in startled laughter as the tail around her waist lifted her upside down and the end tickled her stomach. She squirmed, both wanting to get away, but also not wanting to be dropped on her head. "Stop! You are evil! Let me down!" Morroch only rumbled in amusement and eventually lowered his tail to drop her unceremoniously into the sand. Arienel huffed, blowing red hair away from her face and glared at him. She only received an innocent look in return.

"You will regret that sooner or later."

"Perhaps."

The female couldn't help but smile at his smug tone and leaned her back against his stomach. "I think I would like to go to Rivendell when this is over. It has always felt like him. Elrohir will want to see his brother and I want to be there when Lothril has her child. Besides, someone has to help guide the dragons that will travel to Imladris and get the building process started."

"Your vision."

"Yes, my vision. A dragon-home." She said it quietly, fondly and Morroch met her eyes. **"Thank you."** Arienel blinked, surprised. **"For what?"**

**"For being willing to accept my kind. For choosing to help them."** The elleth reached out and laid her hand on her dragon's nose, a pleasant warmth shared between them, a similar affection. **"You're welcome, Morroch.**

* * *

Nusayya could never remember feeling as giddy and yet fearful as she did now; two days before she was to wed Eluchon. The thought sent tingles shooting up her spine and butterflies to settle in her stomach. And yet, there was a certain calmness inside her as well. She wasn't nervous for dread, bur rather for know that in only two short days...she would be spending the rest of her life with the most wonderful male she'd ever met. It was true that they hardly knew each other, but Nusayya had learned long ago that the Creator's ways were not her own and that just because something did not make sense to her, did not mean it was wrong. She had fallen for Eluchon and fallen quickly. Perhaps it was a good thing affection was already there. It might make adjusting to married life easier for both of them.

The princess smiled to herself as she walked soundlessly down the rugged hallway, the plush fabric muffling her already light steps. She was on her way to talk with her father - not that he was expecting her - but she paused before the doors to the throne room, hidden behind the pillar closest to the opening. There were voices coming from inside...and one voice she did not recognize not only for the tone, but also for the accent of the speech. It sounded much like...Kahilnar...but it wasn't the Easterling. It struck her suddenly that perhaps it might be another ambassador from the East and she leaned forward slightly, listening and not feeling bad for doing so. It would seem this new person had just arrived...

_"King Ikrimah, I bring the greetings of his Majesty, King Diraron of Al-Salyha. He asks after the prosperity and might of the South, and reminds his ally of the peace that exists between Harad and Rhûn. He requests that the King of Harad remember the alliance between the land to the East and the land to the South and that his ally remember the agreements, bound in blood, that were laid down for this peace."_ The messenger's - for that was what he was - voice was smooth and Nusayya found herself frowning at the oily tone the man used, like that of a lying fox.

Her father seemed to hear it, too, but his status as King required that he remain dignified and above retorting. The Haradrim princess had always been proud of her father for his ability to do this and she smiled slightly as he responded calmly._ "You may tell King Diraron that the alliance between our lands is ever present in my mind. I remember my ally and the gift of peace the East has extended to my lands. Please, tell me why you have been sent and why you speak of the old laws."_

_"King Diraron requests that you listen to the voice of this servant. The King of Rhûn has many sons of many ages. Some are ripe for the throne and for marriage while others are still very young, hunters and warriors." _At this point Nusayya froze, a chill running through her heart. Could the King of the East be asking for a marriage to renew the alliance? She was safe, she was already promised to Eluchon. The ceremony of promise had been done in blood that morning, but what of Sumay? Her sister was only twelve, but thirteen or fourteen was the standard age of marriage in the barbaric land of Rhûn. Surely her father would not... Nusayya forced her mind to calm and listened to the rest of the message.

_"King Diraron loves his sons, but there is one, his heir, that troubles him. Prince Kahilnar has gone missing from our lands and we have heard that he traveled to your lands of Near Harad and continued on to Far Harad. The King of the East begs word of his son and whether he might be returned to him if it is indeed in your power to do so."_

Nusayya wasn't sure why she felt no relief. They did not want a marriage, Kahilnar's place was with his people - a prince! An heir! He shouldn't have even left home!. Everything should have been fine, but something gnawed at her, robbing her of any peace and the princess listened anxiously for her father's response. She already knew what it would be, though. Her father would never admit that he hadn't know the man he was letting under his roof was indeed the Prince of Al-Salyha. Ikrimah would acknowledge that he had the prince and he would agree to send him back home. What more could her father do? Their peace with the East was crucial at this point. Rhûn had the power to crush them and the Eastern land knew it. Yes, the Haradrim would soon have an alliance with the Northerners - something that might jeopardize the peace they had with the East anyway - but at this point, their peace with the North was fragile and neither land was ready to fight side-by-side if the need arrived. The princess found herself closing her eyes as she listened, praying her father would, for once in his life, just...lie, perhaps?

_"Tell King Diraron that I sympathize with his worry for his son. I understand as a father to another how difficult waiting for a child to come home can be. The Prince Kahilnar is indeed being housed here in my home, but I was not informed of the reasons for why he had come to Harad. Please convey my apologies to King Diraron for the needless worry I unwittingly caused. His son shall be returned to him as soon as arrangements can be made, of that I assure you."_

Nusayya could almost see the smile that came to the other man's face. It was clear in his smug voice. _"Thank you, King Ikrimah. You are indeed as wise as you are powerful. His Majesty, King Diraron, will be most pleased with your cooperation."_

The Haradrim princess didn't hear anymore as someone touched her shoulder and her heart leaped into her throat. She whirled to find Amr looking at her with a serious expression in his black eyes and a grim set to his mouth. He motioned for her to be quiet as he backed away from the pillar, toward the open hall and the wing of the palace that belonged to the royal children. Nusayya followed him, being equally as silent as they made their way down the hall and into the princes' room. Amr shut the door and then turned to face his sister.

_"Prince Kahilnar cannot go back to Rhûn."_

Nusayya raised a brow, her dark eyes narrowing as she pushed gold hair behind a pointed ear. _"I know that, but how do you?"_

Her brother went to the window, his hands behind his back, and his eyes studied the courtyard below - a courtyard that Nusayya happened to know held a light blue dragon. _"I have known who Kahilnar was since the day I came back home. We met last year when I traveled to the Eastern Kingdom."_

_"You never told me. Or father."_

Amr smiled slightly and Nusayya saw something in his face, his eyes that she couldn't immediately identify. It was surprising really, to see the mysteriousness she'd sensed about her brother for years actually showing in his expression._ "Some things are better kept to one's self, Nusa. I know you understand this."_ The princess nodded. _"Yes, but that does not stop other's curiosity."_

Her brother's smile widened and he finally looked at her, and Nusayya was struck by how much the sixteen year old had grown up. _"Why are you curious, sister? Does not your own power tell you what is going on?"_ The princess felt her ire rise and firmly pressed it down, knowing that only Amr could make her do something she would later regret. It was one of the reason they were not close. The two half-siblings liked each other well enough, but there was something in each of them that didn't compute. No amount of talk or time together could change that and so they respected each other from a distance, even cared about one another in their own way, but they were never going to be inseparable. Many joked that it was Sumay who was their link as they both adored the younger girl, but both Amr and Nusayya knew that it wasn't dislike that kept them distanced, it was something deeper that they didn't understand, but accepted.

_"You know it doesn't work like that. I am the Eruxanre, nothing more. My power is tied to the Eruquran and without them, I am more normal than not."_ Amr nodded, but didn't release her from his claim. _"But you do know something. You know more than you profess to, Nusa. You always have else father would not have you in the throne room as often as he does."_

_"I know that Kahilnar cannot return home at this time. I don't know why and I don't know why you would not tell father that you knew Kahilnar was the Heir of Al-Salyha now or last year."_ Nusayya retorted and Amr looked away with sigh toward the window, looking down at his dragon once more and his sister came to join him, watching as Skyfang's gray eyes met the black ones of her sibling. _"What does he tell you?"_

A smile, a small one. _"He says he likes the light that surrounds you and that I should talk to you."_

_"Will you?"_

There was pause before the Haradrim prince spoke. _"I did not tell you or father of Kahilnar because I did not like what I saw in Rhûn while visiting Al-Salyha. Father wanted to know of the political aspects of the Easter Kingdom and I provided him with the information he sought. He wanted to know who was on the throne at this time in each of the Four Kingdoms and how they were all getting along. I told him as faithfully as I could, but not once did our father ask about the dynamics of the Royal Families. Neither did you, so I kept it to myself."_

Nusayya felt a shiver travel down her spin, thinking of Kahilnar's addiction to the Yribvin, about his nightmare in the courtyard, how he always seemed to avoid questions and often returned to the palace with new cuts or bruises. _"What did you see, Amr?"_

_"Things that I did not want to see. The Eastern lands are a very strange and dangerous place, my sister."_ He looked up and his eyes met her's again, more serious than she could ever remember her younger brother being. _"Kahilnar cannot return home, not with that messenger. His father is not worried for him, I can assure you of that and it wouldn't surprise me if the messenger wasn't even sent by King Diraron. If Kahilnar returns now with an escort as father says he will, the Prince of Al-Salyha will never see his home again."_

_"Then he must be warned. In the confusion of preparation for the wedding, he can slip away."_

Amr raised a brow and she immediately wanted to push him out the window for his smug look. The prince wasn't an arrogant jerk, but there was something about getting the two of them together that brought out the hidden personality in both of them. _"You are forgetting something very important."_ At Nusayya's tested look - a look that said she was quickly losing what little patience she had - her brother clarified. _"Sharpmist. Skyfang tells me she is bonded to Kahilnar."_

Nusayya shut her eyes and resisted the urge to curse, taking a deep breath. _"Then we warn Kahilnar and let him decide when he leaves. And we inform Sharpmist of his potential to leave. How they solve the problem of their bond and dislike-"_ Her brother snorted and Nusayya had to smile. _"Fine, their hate for each other is their own private matter. We can only do so much, Amr."_

Her brother nodded and his smile was genuine. _"It sounds like a good plan."_ He looked back out the window and frowned. Nusayya saw his eyes seep with a gray outline and looked back and forth between the light blue dragon below and her half-brother, waiting. Amr snapped back to the present a moment later and his expression was confused. _"Skyfang says Sharpmist looks ill. There is a shadow about her that he says he's only seen on the dying or the sick."_ Both the prince and the princess looked puzzled until both their faces cleared quite suddenly, eyes locking.

It was Amr who spoke. _"Who is in charge of the dragon's food and who has access to it?"_

Nusayya was out the door, her hair and clothes flying behind her without giving an answer and after a moment, Amr followed in her wake.

* * *

Kahilnar placed a leaf of the Yribvin on his tongue, holding it there despite the bitterness that flooded his mouth. It was worth it for the almost numb feeling that started to tingle at the base of his skull, moving upward until it embraced is entire head, sending warm pulses through his mind that eased the pain there. He started to relax, but the sudden flood of nausea halted his efforts and the streak of heat the ran through his limbs, sucking the moisture from his body was uncomfortable enough that it verged on a different kind of pain than the one in his head.

The pain was something that had kept him away from other people. He refused to think of the other reason because it namely involved a white dragon that he tried not to think of with little success. Her words kept ringing in his head...

The Easterling gritted his teeth, trembling as he rode out the first waves of the symptoms he'd gotten accustomed to over time, almost grateful that they distracted him from his thoughts. They ended after about fifteen minutes. Kahilnar swallowed uneasily, feeling his stomach roil unpleasantly, unsure if it wanted to keep its recent contents down. He won the battle a minute later and finally stood from his bed, gathering his sword from where it sat by the wall and strapping it on his back. There was no need to find his dagger - it was always on his waist, sleeping or waking. It had saved his life many times. The Easterling looked over his room, scanning it for personal items, but he found none.

What he had brought with him was packed away and he hadn't had many things to make his presence known in this place anyway. Kahilnar glanced at his pack, but decided against taking it yet and exited the room. His graceful, but swift strides brought him a courtyard and he scanned the inhabitants carefully as he had for the last two days. The black-haired youth leaned against the pillar beside him, feeling sick again, but it didn't distract him from the task at hand. For two days now he'd watched the schedule the dragons kept and today proved no different. The light blue dragon was not even in this courtyard, having left a half hour ago to an unknown location in the palace. The multi-colored dragoness had flown off an hour before that and Kahilnar she wouldn't be back for at least another two hours, liking her flight over the desert. The dragon Morroch was gone, off with Arienel somewhere and Haasin and his sister were sleeping on the other side of the courtyard from the white dragon his attention rested on.

Sharpmist lay on her side - an unnatural position for a dragon if anyone knew of these sorts of things - and her breathing was shallow, quiet. Her eyes would flutter open, only to close a moment later, a glazed look to them as if she didn't see much at all or not clearly at least. These things were notable to someone who knew about dragons, who studied them, but to the casual observer or even a hurried observer who did know dragons, she appeared only tired, sleeping. Kahilnar knew better for three reasons. The first was that he knew more about dragons than he would have liked. To kill a dragon, one had to learn about a dragon. The second reason was that...he felt her. In a distant, foggy, detached kind of way, he felt her lethargy. He felt her lack of appetite and the weakness that ate at her limbs. He tried to tell himself that it was his imagination, brought on by her claim that they were bonded, but...nothing helped, especially when he was this close to her, watching the dragoness.

The third reason he knew something was wrong with Sharpmist was for the simple reason that he was the cause of the problem. He was poisoning her. The thought sent a spasm of revulsion through him and Kahilnar gasped silently, feeling like he might truly retch. He struggled against the feeling and looked up in shock to meet faded red eyes. She knew he was here just as surely as she knew he was the reason she couldn't get up, couldn't focus. The dragoness' red eyes flared weakly as his own green ones darkened swiftly, his power coming into play, but noticed, with faint interest, that they didn't go as black as they had last time.

_**You took the herb.** _The thought was faint, disjointed at best, but Kahilnar heard it and he started violently, trembling as his skin raced with fevered heat. He wasn't supposed to hear her! Why was he hearing her? The Easterling had become accustomed to the silence when their eyes met. He was unprepared for sudden sound, a voice, thoughts and it suddenly scared him. She was weak enough that his gift was overriding her own...

Wait. Kahilnar broke eye-contact with the battle dragoness and breathed shakily, trying to pull his mind back into focus. What was wrong with him? He had poisoned her _to_ weaken her! This had been his goal. She'd proven she was too strong an opponent when she was at full strength. So he'd weakened her. His father often said that fair fights were for those who could not stomach quicker means and Kahilnar had acted on that advice. It had been easy to simply bribe a slave into silence as he slipped the poison into the meat prepared for the dragons. It was odorless, tasteless and it was specifically geared toward the dragons of his home-land. He'd doubled the dose just to be sure and it had worked...better than he'd thought. But how was that possible? He'd wanted, expected it to work...so why was he suddenly feeling like this? Like he would gladly consume the poison himself if it would help her.

The thought of him being bonded to the dragoness rose in his mind, but he pushed it back with a snarled curse. No! He was not a Jaryn! He wouldn't be. Kahilnar wasn't sure when he straightened or even how he got to be in front of the white dragoness, but he was well aware of slipping his sword from it's sheath and placing it between Sharpmist's eyes, misted red eyes that once more caught his own dark ones and his gift read her thoughts.

**Strike true, Miharq, but know that you strike your own heart and life.**

The sword trembled in his hands, but it didn't sink deeper, didn't move anywhere at all in the hands of the Easterling. His teeth bared as he looked at the creature before him, a dragoness that he felt both loathing and a strange, flaring longing for. **_"My heart is not in you, Rovina and my life is not wrapped up in yours. I am not a Jaryn."_** He didn't realize it, would never admit to it, but he'd just created a chink in his armor, a weak spot in his wall. He'd just mind-spoke to his bonded for the first time and Sharpmist, even in her weak and hazy state, recognized this for what it was and she snatched a hold of the opportunity with the last reserve of her strength. It was not said that battle dragons were the hardiest of fighters for little reason.

**_"But y..you are mine...and I would g..give my life for..for you, M..Miharq, whether you..you c..could...comprehend that or n..not."_** Her voice was fading and Kahilnar felt a jolt of panic at the strain he felt from her, heard. He'd heard her. The thought struck him like a bolt of lightning as did her words. Those hadn't been thoughts! The sword in his hand clattered to the sandy cobble-stones at his feet and he backed up, breathing hard, shaking his head in disbelief. Sharpmist's eyes held his and he saw a smile in them, a genuine smile that scattered any coherent thoughts that might have been in his head. The black-haired youth felt another fevered wave of heat wash over his body and his vision grew fuzzy. It was only when he started coughing and Sharpmist made a wheezing sound did it truly click in his head, and he looked back at her in horror.

She was dying. He had caused it. He could feel his own body shutting down with hers. He was a Jaryn and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Kahilnar turned and fled from the dragoness once more, but this time he had a destination in mind...or at least he had a scattered idea that was trying to pull itself together. Whether it would succeed or fail was beyond being answerable, but the Easterling was suddenly very scared of the thought that the dragoness he hated might die. He also hated the thought of caring that she could and being willing to help her.

Kahilnar just wasn't sure which thought he hated more.

* * *

**Review because you love me! You do, right?**


	21. Avad

**Disclaimer:** I don't make money off of Lord of the Rings. I don't make money off this story. I don't own Lord of the Rings. I am not Tolkien. I am not Peter Jackson. I am not an Elf. Or a Ranger. Or a Maia. Or a dragon. Or a Hobbit. Or a...you get the point.

A/N ~ Okay, I lied. This isn't the last chapter. LOL Too many things started happening and I don't want to just rush, so yeah, I am not sure when the last chapter will actually be... *shrugs* Oh well.

Haradaic

_Narm Rezwuq_ = My Songbird

Elven

_Naneth_ = Mother

___No dhínen, Nithig._ = Be silent, my young ones.

_Ada_ = Father

_Mell _= Beloved

Dracon

_Kaleilorin _= Dragon Haven

Bold is mind-speech. Haradaic is in italics.

* * *

**_Avad ~ Reluctance_**

(dream-vision)_ "Naneth, Naneth!"_

_Arienel watched as her vision self looked up from the book she'd been reading. White stone was all around, gleaming in the sunlight. Vines and flowers grew in lush gardens and trees, some larger than others, provided shade. It was the City of Minas Tirith, that much Arienel could tell, though, it looked much more alive, more renewed than it had when she'd left and as she watched, two children, both female, came running down the path, their hair flying out behind them, one loose and the other in a tight braid. The vision Arienel smiled and laughed as the two elflings, looking no older six, wrapped their arms about her waist as she stood from the bench she'd been previously sitting on._

_Two sets of eyes, one sky blue set in a flawless face with dark-brown, braided hair and the other pair being rich brown framed by wild red hair and freckles, looked up at her with love and excitement. The two children tugged on the elleth's clothing impatiently, babbling together at once and the vision Arienel set a hand on each of their heads, silencing them. "No dhínen, Nithig. Now tell me, in a calm manner, what has gotten you two so excited?"_

_The brown-haired, blue-eyed elfling spoke first and her speech was very precise and soft, containing a gentle spirit, but no lack of courage. "Freewalker's eggs are hatching, Naneth and you promised that we could see them when it was time for them to hatch."_

_The other child was much more exuberant in her speech, bouncing slightly as she talked, her words almost running together in some places. "Can we go see them, Naneth? Please? We promise to be very quiet and Morroch and Freewalker told us we could when the eggs hatched! Please, may we? Ada can come to if he wants!"_

_Arienel watched as her vision self bit her lip against laughter and nodded solemnly. "Yes, I did promise, didn't I? Very well, we will go, but you must promise to be very quiet and stay still. Freewalker loves you, but she will not be tolerant if you scare her dragonlings. Understand?" There were jittery nods from both girls as they practically bounced with anticipation and the red-haired elleth shook her head before looking down at the child with sky blue eyes. "Very well, Elhirisel, go and find your Ada and tell him to meet us at the Kaleilorin." She turned her attention to the brown eyed child as Elhirisel ran off to do what she was told. "Carafiniel...behave."_

_The elfling smiled and nodded...before promptly running ahead with a gleeful giggle, making the vision Arienel shake her head with a sigh before running to catch up with her over-exuberant daughter._

_The vision seemed to fade, shift, become disoriented and Arienel frowned, forcing it to focus once more. She blinked a few times, adjusting her eyes to seeing again and watched with interest the scene before her._

_Her vision self, Elrohir, two men and their two daughters were inside a large, large sand-bowl that was covered by stonework and a roof that kept out the rain - not that it was raining. She cast her eyes about and gasped silently. They were on a mountain! A mountain city consisting of simple houses and what looked to be pens with large openings and sand-bowls inside...or priceless treasures...or leaves...nests! There were nests inside each partially enclosed, covered pen. And as she looked, Arienel began to see the simple intelligence that had made this city possible. The sun would hit each pen just right during the day to warm the sand, providing heat for the remainder of the day. The houses were spaces apart nicely, each one close to a pen that housed a dragon. The entire mountain city overlooked the White City of Minas Tirith and the Pelennor Fields. This was the city in her vision, the Guardians of Gondor!_

_The truth of it made her smile in pure wonder, but Carafiniel's laughter and her own voice shushing the elfling brought her attention back to the vision and Arienel watched as her vision self held the twin girls around the waist, one arm around each of them as she crouched. They watched intently as an egg rocked back and forth. Freewalker's eyes never strayed from the cream and speckled egg and Morroch was right beside her, his own gaze flickering between his rider, his mate and his offspring. Even in her vision, Arienel could see he'd aged some and curiously, the white speck on his nose had spread to encompass some of his muzzle. It struck her as strange, but he was still Morroch, she could feel that with every fiber of her being and so the white nose didn't matter in the least._

_Elrohir stood quietly beside two other men - humans - who looked so familiar that Arienel lost her focus on herself and her daughters to study them. The elder one had shoulder-length dark brown hair that was almost black and streaked with gray. His stature was kingly despite his old age and she soon saw why as a simple circlet of silver glinted on his brow. His eyes were a sharp, steel gray and his smile...Aragorn! This man looked like Aragorn, but...he wasn't. He both was and wasn't. The younger man to his left was much younger, only in his late thirties or early forties - young for a Dunedain. His hair was a lighter brown, but his eyes were as gray as the older man's and his stature no less noble for his youth. He spoke to Arienel of an Aragorn likeness as well, but she knew he wasn't the Elessar. Nor was the man beside him, but in her heart, she knew these were Aragorn's descendants. How far down the line? She couldn't tell._

_"Naneth, look!" The excited whisper brought her attention back to the scene with her daughters and both Arienel's smiled as one of the eggs in the sand-bowl cracked open in one spot, a tiny, delicate dark red nose peeking out for air. The small nostrils flared, smelling, resting before having to work once more to break the hard shell. They watched for what felt like mere moments as the baby inside struggled to get out, encouraged by the gentle crooning of Freewalker and the light taps she gave to the outside of the shell with her claws to weaken it. Sooner than any of them were truly prepared for, the small, dark red-to-sand dragonling spilled out of the egg. It chirped indignantly and tried to get up on weak legs, its leathery skin covered in sand and its wings flopping. Both Carafiniel and Elhirisel giggled as the dragonling fell over, getting tangled in its own wings, squawking in protest. Arienel chuckled and stood, bidding her daughters stay and leaving them with their father as she went to the baby and with ease and long-time practice, lifted it to its feet and folded its wings against its back gently._

_The vision Arienel looked up into the gold and black eyes of Morroch and Freewalker. "What is his name?" Arienel didn't know how her vision self could recognize the dragonling for a male, but she knew the knowledge would come in time and she listened just as intently as her vision self did as Morroch looked thoughtful. Dragon names were not to be taken lightly as when the dragonling got older they would add to them. The shape-shifter finally answered, though. "Renn." Her vision self nodded and looked up at the two men in the entrance. "King Eldarion-" The older man laughed softly. "I have already informed the cooks of Kaleilorin that we will need meat for the little ones."_

_Arienel blinked, looking at the older man again. Eldarion! This was Aragorn's son. And so the younger man...would be his grandson! She felt a smile come to her lips and focused on the vision as a whole again. It took hours, she knew it did, but the process seemed like mere minutes, watching each dragonling hatch. There was the second egg, a white-to-sand female that Freewalker named Es. The third egg was a male, black-to-sand in color. He was called Valnar. _

_The fourth egg's entrance into the world was a little different than its previous siblings and Arienel watched in amazement as the dragonling hatched and Carafiniel immediately broke away from her father's hold to go to the baby. Freewalker looked startled, but Morroch and the vision Arienel brought up a tail and a hand - respectively - to still the dragoness as they watched the small elfling help the even smaller black dragon. Carafiniel finally looked up at them, her brown eyes shining in delight as she held the small dragonling to her, the baby snuggling right in. "Mori. That's her name." She said it with such finality that both Morroch and both Arienel's grinned, remembering the day that they'd met and she'd named her shape-shifter something very similar. They looked at Freewalker and the dragoness merely nodded, looking amused. It would seem the bond now extended to the second generation._

_The fifth dragonling was born with less fanfare, but no less love and excitement and Morroch named the black-to-dark blue female Bara. Arienel watched the gathering, the families from her place somewhere above and smiled, her heart filled with peace. There was hope, happiness in their future and it warmed her. _(end dream-vision)

The elleth awoke with a small smile and found gold eyes looking at her with amusement. **"You can't even sleep anymore without a vision, can you?"** His tone was teasing and Arienel chuckled, pushing the black dragon's nose away, moving it about a half inch altogether. **"At least it was a good vision. I am getting better."** Morroch snorted and stood slowly as she sat up, both of them stretching.

**"Yes, only now I can't be surprised by the names of my own children!"**

Arienel thumped his scales with her fist, glaring. **"Well, I couldn't help that, you great warg. Why don't you try having the visions?"** She closed one eye, still scowling as the shape-shifter warm breath blew her hair askew. The black dragon rumbled pleasantly. **"I couldn't do that. It would take away the fun of teasing you. Do you not see this?"**

Sky blue eyes rolled as the elleth mounted the dragon, settling into place. It was late noon and time they started getting back to the palace. Besides, Morroch had a flutter of worry in him that he'd not yet sensed, but Arienel had. Something was wrong, but until they knew what, she wasn't going to say anything. **"Oh, yes, forgive me for that oversight. I suppose I shall have to be satisfied with my role in life."** Morroch nodded solemnly and sprang into the air. **"I am glad you understand this."**

It took all of two minutes for them to fall apart laughing, Arienel draped across his neck with giggles and Morroch weaving unsteadily as he struggled to stay in the air around his laughter and then great hiccups.

* * *

The dragoness' heart was slowing.

The sudden thought, the simple knowledge of it brought a strangled sound to Kahilnar's throat as he raced down the hall and his breathing grew more difficult than it already had been. The Easterling flicked black hair away from his eyes with a twitch of his head just in time to see two figures racing for him from the opposite direction. A jolt of adrenaline swept through his system, the instinct to strike first before he could be harmed surfacing, but just as soon as the desire came, it vanished. These two were not enemies. In fact, they were technically allies and his frantic mind soon made this connection as all three of them slowed, facing each other.

Amr and Nusayya both studied the Easterling before them, worried. He was much too pale under his tanned skin, his hair was damp with sweat and tremble came and went in his body like a wave. It was his strangled breathing and the circle of pure red around the outside of his own black-colored eyes that caused a jolt of alarm in them, though, and Amr stepped forward, grabbing Kahilnar's shoulder as he wavered on his feet. The Easterling didn't protest, only looking up and seeming to truly focus on both the royals.

_"Lenatre. Give the white Rovina Lenatre."_ It was whispered, more like slurred and Nusayya looked at her brother with wide eyes as he actually swore out loud, seeming to know exactly what Kahilnar spoke of - and this made sense seeing as her brother had been in Rhûn for half a year the year before. She darted forward as the Easterling's black-red eyes rolled back in his head and his body collapsing, helping Amr catch the man. The golden-haired princess looked up at her brother from where they both crouched over the still form and froze when she saw a strange mixture of green and red specks in his own dark eyes. Amr quickly looked away and stood. _"Call the servants to help you get him to his room. I will see that the antidote is given to Sharpmist."_ He sprinted down the hall, toward the healing wing and Nusayya frowned after him, wondering.

She shook her head and looked up at the guard that was constantly nearby. _"Get me the boy Asabiarn and two strong men."_ The guard nodded and was soon gone and then back with the people she'd requested. Nusayya wasn't surprised to see Sumay walking beside Asabiarn and smiled at both of them as the two grown slaves lifted Kahilnar and started down the hall. The older princess shook her head and greeted her sister as they followed. Sumay raised a brow.

_"What happened?"_

Nusayya glanced at Asabiarn, but knew the news would be getting back to Arienel and Morroch soon enough. _"Kahilnar has been poisoning Sharpmist."_ Just as she suspected, the Rohirrim child looked horrified and his gaze darted to Kahilnar with the beginning of distrust. The Haradrim princess touched his shoulder and shook her head. _"Asabiarn, do not judge him so harshly. His life is not yours and his bond is not yours or Haasin's. To each his own choices. Kahilnar did nothing to harm your dragon."_

_"But he did harm _a_ dragon!_" The protest, surprisingly, came from Sumay and Nusayya met her sister's fiery gaze. Her younger sister spoke again. _"What others do to those that should be dearest to them are the things we _can _judge people by._ _You would judge Kahilnar's family for things they do to him if you met them. You judge me by how I treat others. Why not him?"_

_"Sumay, I don't judge people. I use discernment to understand who I am better off not knowing and who I would do well to make a relationship with. This is not judging. I do not think that you are any better or worse than Kahilnar because of your actions. I merely choose to interact with you more than I do with him because I know that your actions are better for me than his. Judgment is not the same as wisdom and discernment."_

Her younger sister looked down, thinking about that and Asabiarn merely nodded, understanding. His voice was quiet as he spoke again. _"That is why you gave me the Gift of Eru, isn't it?"_ The Haradrim princess smiled. _"Yes, it was. Now Asabiarn, I called you here so that you might deliver a message to Arienel when she and Morroch come back. Can you tell them what has happened here? Tell them they need do nothing but take care of Sharpmist. Make sure Arienel knows that I am seeing to Kahilnar."_ She looked the boy in the eyes and the child seemed to get her meaning and nodded before darting away. Sumay took another look at her sister before doing the same.

Nusayya sighed and entered the room the other two slaves had just left, crossing her arms as she stood close to the bed. _"You don't learn, do you?" _She sighed, reaching her hand out to brush his dark hair back from his pale face and sat in the chair near the bed, simply waiting. Arienel had explained the bond to her, told her how in the beginning, a dragon's pain was the rider's pain and vice-versa. Morroch had added that some bonds worked this way early on and some not much at all in the beginning. Edonar had been close to Wiseheart, a dragon who had been dying and the man hadn't felt like his body was suffering all that much. At least not to the extent of death.

And then there had been Morroch and Arienel themselves. Arienel could feel Morroch's pain and he could feel hers, but it was more of a mental thing than a physical one. They could feel each others discomfort, but it didn't seem to affect their own bodies. Kahilnar and Sharpmist were obviously much different. The Easterling seemed to actually suffer from the poison just like his dragon. Maybe in a slightly different way, but now it was killing him all the same, just like it was killing her.

Or was it the tension in the bond that was doing that? Was it the fact that with each struggling heartbeat from Sharpmist, the bond grew weaker and Kahilnar's connection to her was strong enough - despite his resistance - that his heart was shattering, too? Nusayya had know way to know and for the next hour she stayed by the unresponsive Easterling, checking his pulse when it it looked like he might have stopped breathing and praying for both him and the dragoness.

She felt a surge of relief when he finally groaned and only half-awake, rolled to the side of the bed and heaved - into a basin that had been set there for just this purpose. Nusayya wasn't a fool when it came to sickness. The princess merely folded her arms, not moving from her seat as he finally stilled and winced, bringing his fingers to a temple. He'd yet to open his eyes and Nusayya smirked, not at all feeling sympathetic. _"Perhaps next time you will think of the consequences before you try and poison your own dragon."_

Green eyes snapped open to meet her black and Kahilnar groaned again, curling around his stomach. The princess frowned, her hard expression fading a bit as she sighed and stood, coming over to sit on the bed, moving the basin aside with a grimace. She looked down at the young man and shook her head, rubbing his back gently with the palm of her hand before she gave it much thought. He was completely stubborn and arrogant, infuriating, but there was something about him that made you want to fix him, to make whatever was wrong better. She was surprised when she realized what she was doing and even more so that he hadn't protested...still wasn't protesting.

_"What were thinking?" _Her voice was quiet and the Easterling swallowed hard, at least showing her that he wasn't asleep as he didn't open his eyes. _"My people will massacre me."_ Nusayya sighed. _"Your people are misguided and as stubborn as you. Dragons are not evil, Kahilnar."_ The only answer she got was a soft snort and the princess frowned and her hand stopped, resting lightly on his upper back. _"Kahilnar, Sharpmist isn't going to go away. The fact that you are feeling better means she's alive and will get better, too."_

The Easterling finally moved, sitting up slowly, resting his head between his fingers as he sat cross-legged. His head was killing him and his stomach hurt, but the sheer ACHE he felt, the feeling of being battered that his whole body and even deeper inside felt was far worse than either head or stomach. It was a feeling he couldn't properly explain in words and wasn't about to attempt doing. _"I don't care."_

_"Oh, yes, I can see that. You don't care at all. The fact that you were running down the hall, near frantic, slurring over an antidote for a creature you poisoned and profess to hate shows me you don't care at all one way or another."_

A green eye opened to peek at her. _"Do you ever shut up?"_

_"Kahilnar, your people should not be what keeps you from your dragon. Your people are barbaric and don't know the first thing about dragons. They-"_

_"Are my people, Nusayya!"_ The Easterling had lifted his head and his green eyes -very slowly seeping black - blazed with an anger and pride she easily understood. The princess knew she'd gone too far and quieted, but Kahilnar was not done and his voice was hard, his entire demeanor changing, growing more familiar as the moments passed. He was closing up again and she knew there would be no hope of getting back the young man who had let her rub his back, let himself be cared for a few minutes before. _"I am a Jaryn. I know that now, but that does not mean that I accept it or that I want a dragon, any dragon. As soon as I can find a way to rid myself of this 'Rishten' I will. My people may be barbaric and you may think them misguided, but they are MY people and I will stand by them, Princess of Harad."_

_"They will kill you."_ She whispered it, almost pleading with him to at least listen.

_"They kill everyone." _The answer was so calm, so cold in coming that the princess could only nod, pressing her lips firmly together. She could not understand the hatred, fear and yet loyalty he felt to a people like that of which lived to the East. His reactions to them were so disjointed and fluctuated so much that she could never tell what he might do when they were mentioned. And so she didn't speak of it anymore, instead closing her eyes and listening to a different voice, a much more comforting voice that had been before Kahilnar and would be after him. A voice that had created the Song, a voice that had song the Valar and Arda into being. She listened to her Creator and a small smile curved her lips as she opened her eyes. She must have been sitting there for a longer than she thought because Kahilnar had already risen, bathed and was dressed, drying his hair, looking at her with both an impatient and curios expression, his eyes fully green once more.

Nusayya stood and smiled a bit more, a mysterious light in her eyes that the Easterling paused at. _"I have something to give you."_

_An eyebrow rose and a smirk crossed his face. "I shudder to think it is more advice, princess."_

_"No. It's something else."_ Now Kahilnar did look interested and the Haradrim princess swiftly pulled the glass-like chain from around her neck and stepped toward him. Kahilnar backed up, wary, but then stopped and didn't hinder her as he slipped the necklace over his head. He immediately wished he had. Nusayya backed up, a sad expression on her face as the Easterling before her seemed to convulse while standing, clawing at the delicate-looking chain about his neck. It held and wouldn't budge, not even when he tried to lift it upward. It was like it was burned to his skin and Kahilnar whimpered at whatever was going on inside his head, in his heart.

She'd given him the Blessing of Eru. Understanding and Peace, two things Kahilnar did not have and did not accept. Nusayya knew that the water-cross was at work now, earnestly trying to do its job and Kahilnar was resisting it, not wanting what it wanted to give him. The princess also knew the struggle would only end when the stronger power gained dominance - not to say that there wouldn't be more struggles of course. Her heart tore for the young man before her. She'd only ever had to watch this once before and the similarity between the two men was uncanny in their stubbornness and the hurt they hid. Alagos hadn't liked the Joy of Eru anymore than Kahilnar seemed to like the Blessing of Eru. But then...Alagos had also been ready to simply give up on life altogether and the determination to do something, anything that the wind-cross had given him and been hard for the shape-shifter.

Kahilnar was a little different in his simple refusal to accept anything. He didn't accept good or bad from people and it was frustrating to say the least. That was why she hadn't asked before simply slipping the necklace over his head. He wouldn't have accepted and she would have had a problem. Now though... She had to wonder if had been worth it. The sudden peace she felt and the soft voice of her Creator let her know it had been...or would be and the golden-haired princess held on to that promise as Kahilnar finally stilled, breathing shakily. His black eyes snapped up to meet her own and the fury she saw there made it clear which power had won this time around.

His teeth were gritted, bared at her, his eyes dark with more than just his gift, hands clenched into fists and Nusayya felt a flutter of fear. She didn't move though, speaking quietly. _"It is called the Blessing of Eru. It is understanding and peace to its bearer. The Creator-"_

_"I don't care about your damn creator! What did you do to me!" _She jumped as he shouted and swallowed. Kahilnar didn't seem to care about her reaction and for a moment, Nusayya saw his world. She saw what he witnessed every day, saw the way his father had treated his mother, saw the way his people treated each other and for the first time, she was truly afraid of Kahilnar's reaction. He was of the East and had been since his birth. Why had she let herself believe that he was somehow different than his people? The princess' voice shook. _"I..I'm s..sorry. I..I didn't..."_ She didn't know what to say and took a step back.

The sudden movement seemed to catch Kahilnar's attention and Nusayya watched him still, each muscle going rigid and he stayed that way for a moment before his hands slowly loosened until they hung open at his side. His eyes were still black, but the princess was relieved to see green seeping in around the edges, bleeding into the black like light into a depth-less night sky. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and finally looked at her. Whatever he read in her mind, saw in her eyes, it made him wince and look away again. _"I am sorry. I didn't..."_ His eyes met hers again and Nusayya knew it took courage to do so.

_"I won't hurt you."_ He ran a hand through his black hair and it promptly fell back into his eyes. _"I am furious at you right now, but I won't hurt you, Nusayya."_

_"You looked like you might."_ She was glad her voice was steady again and Kahilnar nodded, his eyes closing. _"I know. I'm sorry. I have more of my father in me than I would like."_

_"Kahilnar-"_

He shook his head, silencing her. _"Just tell me what you did."_

Nusayya sighed and spoke calmly, knowing he wouldn't be anymore happy with her this time than he'd been last time she'd tried to explain, but at least now he was actually listening and thinking. _"The cross is called the Blessing of Eru. It gives its bearer peace and understanding. There are three crosses and you have one. This cross also gives its bearer a power with water. It doesn't matter if you've had this gift in that past or not, you will be able to eventually learn how to control water."_ She gave him a hard look. _"And whether you like it or not, whether you believe in Eru or not, He DID tell me to give the Blessing of Eru to you and I know He has a purpose in doing so."_

Kahilnar was silent for a long time, but finally he opened opened his eyes - having closed them - and looked at her, his voice sounding more tired than she could ever remember hearing it. _"Does your creator care about anyone other than himself?_"

Nusayya nodded, smiling a bit sadly, knowing he was going to struggle with this, the same as he struggled with everything else. _"Yes, Kahilnar, He does. Giving us reasons to trust Him and seek Him out is one of the ways He shows us He cares. You've been avoiding Him for so long...I think He's trying to draw you back."_ She watched the Easterling shake his head and resisted the urge to sigh again, simply speaking instead. _"A messenger came from the East today."_ She'd just captured his immediate attention.

"_Who?"_

_"He didn't say, but he bore news of your father."_ She gave him a raised brow. _"Is it true?" _The Easterling rolled his eyes upward before running his hand through his hair again. _"Yes, I am the Crown Prince of Al-Salyha. Would you tell me what the message said?"_

_"Only that your father is worried for you and that he wants you to come home. My father is arranging an escort."_ Nusayya watched in interest as Kahilnar's face drained of color. He was suddenly moving, going for his pack and the princess stepped forward and grabbed his shirt, halting him and ignoring the glare he gave her. _"Would you stop? Both my brother and I know you won't go back to Rhûn, that is why I am telling you this, but you can't go yet."_

_"Why not?"_

The princess raised a brow and released him._ "My wedding for one. If my father finds out you have left without attending, he will take it as an insult from the East. I might jeopardize the alliance."_ Nusayya watched the frustration grow in his eyes and had to fight the urge to smile. The things she was saying might technically be true, but in reality, all she was trying to do was keep him here until Sharpmist recovered. There was no way he was going to leave the dragoness if she could help it, not now. Nusayya was careful to keep her eyes away from his, not wanting him to read her thoughts. _"The second reason is that with this little poisoning situation, suspicion will be on you if you suddenly disappear. There are consequences for your actions, prince."_

Kahilnar shot her a glare and Nusayya did smile this time, unrepentant. He wouldn't be going anywhere.

* * *

_Rewind about a half-hour, Arienel and Morroch's point of view..._

* * *

Arienel could feel Morroch's worry and tension the moment they landed and her sky blue eyes darted across the courtyard as she slid from the dragon's side with ease and grace. She spotted the disturbance right away and the shape-shifter did as well, both of them moving together as they rushed to the white dragon and the four other dragons and humans by her side. Arienel relaxed a bit when Amr - one of the humans - looked up and gave them both a tired, but reassuring smile, straightening. He didn't get a chance to speak, though, as a brown-haired blur raced forward and attached itself to Arienel's side, looking up at her with light brown eyes.

"Princess Nusayya said to tell you that Kahilnar tried to poison Sharpmist, but that he also gave the antidote for the poison and the dragoness is going to be fine. Princess Nusayya said for you to stay here and take care of Sharpmist and that she is taking care of Kahilnar. I think she is lecturing him." The boy said the last part with a small smirk and Arienel could only blink, trying to take in everything he'd said at once. Morroch's anger came before her own and the shape-shifter rumbled a deep snarl that made Asabiarn look up in alarm. The elleth wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Asab, go to Haasin and stay with him." The Rohirrim child nodded and darted away toward his own dragon and familiarity.

Arienel laid her hand on Morroch's black scales and his enraged gold eyes met her own. She honestly wasn't sure where his anger began and her own ended, though. **"Morroch.."**

**"I'll kill him!"**

**"Then you will only be killing Sharpmist yourself!"** Her retort was sharp and the shape-shifter looked away, knowing she was right, but not wanting to accept it just yet. Arienel could feel his anger though and she knew her words had stuck. The elleth sighed a rubbed the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "Can we never come back to peace?" It was mumbled, but her dragon heard it and he growled. "No."

The red-haired female was inclined to agree, but remained quiet as they both moved forward again, drawing nearer to the white dragon that was curled loosely, her tail near her nose and her feet tucked under her comfortably. Morroch sniffed her muzzle quietly and looked up at Freewalker as his mate approached, pressing her scales to his. Arienel started at the subtle tingle that ran over her skin and her cheeks went red as she immediately closed off the part of their bond that let them physically feel what the other felt. Morroch gave her an amused look, his silent chuckle ringing in her head and his rider just glared at him. **"Warg."**

**"Now you know why I always do that when you kiss your elf."**

Arienel couldn't help but snort and laugh, and it was Morroch's turn to give her a look of loathing. The elleth knew he didn't mean it and she scratched his scales, watching out of the corner of her eye as the tip of his large tail spun in small, happy circles.

"She didn't tell anyone. I don't understand it." Freewalker's voice drew them out of their silent conversation and Arienel frowned, thinking. "Perhaps she wanted to handle it on her own." The dragoness looked at her and the elleth knew that Freewalker would judge her words double what she would any other person just because of who Arienel was. The elleth spoke calmly, knowing she was probably right in her idea anyway. "When Morroch and I have a problem, we don't involve anyone else. They can't understand the complications that go with feeling, hearing and knowing almost everything about the other person so they cannot help. Newly bonded pairs have more complications than most. Perhaps Sharpmist was taking a chance on Kahilnar."

"That's foolish! Why would she trust that human? We could all see he-"

"Free." Morroch's voice, authoritative and yet gentle toward his mate halted the dragoness and she sighed, shaking her head. "I don't understand this Rishten. How can it make a dragon do something so...crazy?"

"I works the same as the thing that makes a mother run into a burning house for her baby." The answer didn't come from Arienel or Morroch, but from Asabiarn. The child had been listening intently from where he sat on Haasin's clawed feet and he now spoke quietly. The Rohirrim child met the dragoness' eyes steadily. "What makes a father jump into a river after his drowning wife? Or a brother give his life for his sibling? They love each other. They don't want the other person to be hurt, they are willing to do impossible, painful things to help the other person because they love them. Sharpmist loves Kahilnar just like I love Haasin and Arienel loves Morroch." Light brown eyes looked up at the sand dragon above him and Asabiarn smiled. "I would take poison for Haasin if I knew it would save him somehow."

Freewalker looked surprised, but the expression cleared as she glanced at Morroch and for the first time since they'd met, she was finally starting to truly understand. The knowledge dragoness nodded slowly. "I understand. Sharpmist did it because she thought it might reach Kahilnar." Asabiarn nodded approvingly and the dragoness looked down, unsure. The black dragon rubbed his face against hers, a deep rumble in his throat and the dragoness finally smiled, giving a light trill back to him. Morroch's rumble deepened, but it soon faded as he looked back at Sharpmist. He sighed as he studied the white battle dragoness, thinking of the way she'd come to protect HIM. It hadn't worked out well... His mate easily saw his train of thought and spoke softly to him - Arienel remained quiet, even knowing exactly what Freewalker did. "This is not your fault. We could not have foreseen this. Now, I will watch her. You look like you could sleep."

"I did no more flying than you." His protests fell on deaf ears as she'd made up her mind and Freewalker butted his neck gently, but insistently. "Go." The shape-shifter grumbled, but obeyed, more than relieved and more than a little comforted. Arienel started to follow, looking at the dragoness as she did so. Freewalker merely nodded and the elleth did the same before running after the black dragon that was now a black wolf.

* * *

Freewalker looked up swiftly as her nose caught the scent of a familiar person, though, she could not put a name to the smell as of yet. It became apparent why she hadn't heard the person as Elrohir smiled at the dragoness and stilled his quiet movements. "Migove Freewalker. Might I talk with you?"

The dragoness blinked, but nodded, puzzled, but interested as the elf came and sat in the sand by her claws, much as Arienel had done the night before. The knowledge dragoness studied the male before her. He was much like the blond elves she'd seen while with the Clan in build, but his hair was a dark brown, almost black, and his eyes were not the light or dark shades of blue she'd grown accustomed to seeing on the elven folk, but a rich brown like the earth. His demeanor, the calmness and affable feeling about him was the same as the other elves that she'd met, though, and Freewalker had to wonder if it was because they all came from Rivendell. She'd heard the legends that it WAS the Last Homely House...

"Why are you here?" Perhaps not the most tactful way to ask and Freewalker regretted the choice of words immediately, but they couldn't be drawn back in. Elrohir didn't seem to mind, though, and smiled. "You sound much like Arienel when she is curious." The dark-haired elf watched the scarlet-sand-indigo colored dragoness before him start to shut down at the mention of his betrothed's name and tilted his head. "You are worried that Arienel will take your place." The simple statement made the dragon's black eyes snap to the elf's brown and Elrohir saw the truth there, the hurt.

"How..how did you know that?"

"I felt the same way once." At Freewalker's confused look - for Morroch was a dragon unable to take a two-leg form - Elrohir elaborated. "There was a point in Arienel and my relationship, right after the war, when Morroch took the form a half-elf. It was only for a day and it was because of a very complicated situation, but it did happen and none of us knew it would be only a one day occurrence at the time."

"What happened?"

The elf smiled slightly. "I let them go. I let them talk alone, worrying the whole time and when they came back, Morroch was a wolf once more and Arienel kissed me." The fond note in his voice made the dragoness chirp in warm amusement and Elrohir saw her start to relax, her tail going in small circles instead of lashing about. "She chose you."

Elrohir shook his head. "No, _they_ chose not to pursue something that wasn't there between them. Morroch was the one who instigated the conversation between them and they both admitted that while it might have worked had Morroch been able to take a two-leg form sooner, it was only a fond idea at that point. They both know that their hearts, the part of them that longs for a spouse is not going to be completed in each other. You have nothing to worry about Freewalker."

Black eyes blinked slowly and the elf saw a slow shimmer of hope appear in them, a happier emotion than there had been before, but something was still bothering her. "If they had to choose...they would choose each other, wouldn't they?"

The son of Elrond sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair, messing it up badly. "I would like to think that what you say would never happen, but I must be truthful to myself and to you for both our sakes." He shook his head. "Freewalker, marrying a Rishten dragon or a Rishten two-leg will always come with a risk. If they had to choose, they would choose each other so that they could both live, but are we, their spouses to wait in fear and anger for that day to happen?" His brown eyes met hers and the dragoness didn't look away. "Freewalker, if you love Morroch, you will trust that if the time ever came, he would make the right decision in that circumstance, but you can't live your life fearing that the day will come when he has to choose between you and Arienel. Why not do everything in you power to keep them both safe so it never has to happen?"

A silence rang between them and the dragoness finally spoke, her voice lighter, sincere. "Thank you, Elrohir. You make a great deal of sense...and I will try to do as you say. You are right. I can't change what will happen, but I can't live in fear of it either. I love Morroch and I want to trust him as well."

The elf smiled a stood, resting a hand on her scaled side. "I am glad and I pray you find some peace about this, Freewalker."

The dragoness snorted and looked at him with amusement. "I think I already have."

* * *

_Next day,_ _afternoon..._

* * *

Sumay took a deep breath as she looked at the doors to the throne room. She'd been in here many times, sometimes just to discuss something with her father like she was now, but never before had she wanted to discuss something so serious. The thought of actually asking her father to do what she wanted, not just explaining her plan to Asabiarn, made her nervous and the princess played with the end of her braid before flipping it over her shoulder and straightening her shoulders determinedly. She was a Princess of Harad and she would not back down in the face of this challenge.

The twelve year old girl opened the door and slipped inside quietly, paying no mind when the adviser talking to her father stopped in mid-sentence and scowled at her. She could have cared less what he thought. SHE was the princess, this was HER father and HE was a simple adviser that could be replaced at any time. They both knew it and the fact made the man back away as she approached the dais. King Ikrimah looked at his youngest child and smiled, beckoning her forward.

_"Sumay, narm Rezwuq. What troubles you?"_ The King of Harad might not have been the most devoted of fathers when it came time to play or interact physically with his children, but in matters of discussion, he'd become very good at reading their facial expressions and discerning what it was that they didn't say in a conversation. Sumay bowed her head respectfully to her father and then sat carefully in her mother's seat at a nod from him.

_"I would make a request of my Lord."_

Ikrimah's brows rose at the formal tone coming from his youngest daughter and he dismissed his advisers with a backward wave of his hand, not even paying attention when they left the large room. _"Speak."_

Sumay gathered herself and steadied her voice, trying to look as grown-up as possible - a mission better accomplished when your feet DON'T hang off of a throne too big for you. _"My King, I would make a request to be an ambassador for Harad. I request to go with the Northerners when they depart for their home-land as a sign of goodwill between the North and the South."_ The princess took a breath and then waited, almost already wincing at the rejection she was sure was to come, but her father merely looked at her, surprised and Sumay got the impression that he wasn't sure WHAT to think. Finally the King of Harad tilted his head slightly and smiled a bit, a curious expression on his face. He had to admit to himself that he hadn't seen this one coming and was genuinely surprised, but not necessarily shocked. Sumay HAD always been the wildest of his three, the one most restless.

_"Why do you want to be an ambassador?"_

_"You're not upset?" _Sumay's questions showed just as much puzzlement as Ikrimah's and the King laughed, shaking his head._ "No, I am not upset, Rezwuq, but I am interested as to why this sudden request when you have shown no interest in the Northerners up until this point."_ What had brought this on?

The girl looked down, but then thinking that too childish, met her father's eyes again, impressing him as she answered calmly despite the anxiousness he knew she felt. _"I have made the friendship of one of the Northerners and I feel my connection to them in this way would aid Harad. You can show that Harad is willing to offer a full-pledge peace between our lands by sending one of your own children to the North and I can learn the ways of the Northerners to teach our people on my return."_

Ikrimah looked at his daughter as if seeing her for the first time, truly seeing the intelligent young woman she was becoming. He called her Rezwuq, 'songbird', but perhaps she'd been caged too long. Looking at her now, the King of Harad was sure of it. Maybe, just maybe it was time to let the bird fly free for a time to stretch her wings. A smile came to the father's lips, affection and yet tinged with sadness. She was no longer a little child and probably hadn't been for some time growing up in this land. It would be hard to let her go when the time came. He only now had to decide WHEN that time would be, but this was not a decision made quickly. He settled his hand on her head and Sumay waited with baited breath, knowing she'd given the best argument she could have.

_"I will think on it. Be content with that for now, my daughter."_

Sumay merely nodded. It was a lot better than an outright 'no' and she would take it.

* * *

Arienel leaned back against the chest behind her, breathing in the unique scent of the dark-haired elf. Her hand was entwined with his and Elrohir's chin rested on her head, making her smile widen when he spoke, the sensation a strange, but not unpleasant one. They were outside of the city, by the Lake Citroprn, anxious to find some quiet amidst the wedding preparations. They'd finally managed to get away and Morroch had taken this opportunity to find some time to go flying with his own mate. It was nice to just have some time to themselves.

"I didn't think you noticed." Arienel's answer to his comment was a soft snort, amused. They had been talking for a half hour and she'd finally managed to bring up Asabiarn and the possibility of adopting him, bringing to light Elrohir's own fondness for the child. She shivered and then giggled as warm air brushed her ear, almost a caress in and of itself. "I love when you do that."

Arienel turned her head slightly to look at him, his own face now hovering above her shoulder. "What? Snort in a most unladylike fashion?" The son of Elrond smiled and hugged her tightly, eliciting a smile from the elleth. The male elf's head came to rest back on top of hers and he nodded. "Yes. Now answer my question." Arienel gave a cheeky grin that came through in her voice. "You didn't ask a question. You merely stated something that you thought." She shrieked in suddenly laughter as fingers tickled her side and tried to get away to no avail. She was being held too tightly.

The elleth laughed and could have easily admitted that it was times like this that she was the most happy. She loved being with Morroch, flying with him. talking and just being together, but Morroch was not Elrohir. Just as she was not Freewalker. The shape-shifter had completed her in a way no one else could, but Elrohir had taken one spot that Morroch hadn't had the ability to fill and Freewalker had done the same for the shape-shifter. It was nice that they got to spend time together with no one else. Though, this could be viewed as both bad and good by some. It was good in the fact that she and Elrohir could be alone to talk, unwind and just remind themselves just why they were willing to marry, were in love, but it could also be bad in the sense that it was not seen as the most honorable or appropriate thing for an unmarried couple to be alone. Still, they were here now and they were going to enjoy the brief time they had together.

The two finally settled and Arienel leaned her head back as far as it could go to look up at Elrohir - upside down. "I know you are fond of him, but I want to know what you really think about this. It's not just my life, Elrohir and I know that." The dark haired elf nodded, but didn't answer immediately and Arienel watched as his brown eyes grew thoughtful, distant. She found herself - in this moment - never wanting that expression to leave his face. Especially not if it made his fingers trace her jawline and the beginning of her throat like that... "Elrohir?" She smiled as he looked down at her, blinking as his eyes came back into focus, his fingers stilling. The male elf took a breath and nodded again.

"I would be fine making Asabiarn a part of our family, Mell. I am fond of him as you said."

There was a short silence between them before Arienel spoke hesitantly. "Do you think...do you think he will say yes?"

"I do. He doesn't have anywhere else to go and no other adults he seems to trust enough." Arienel sat up as he finished speaking and Elrohir let her this time, studying her face as she turned toward him. "No, that is not what I meant. Do you think he will like us for parents? I don't want him to say yes because he has no where to go, Elrohir. I want him to be happy with us not because he has no choice, but because he chose to accept us. Do you think he will say yes?"

Elrohir didn't reply right away, taking her hands and pulling her forward until their foreheads touched. His voice was soft. "I know he will. Asabiarn's eyes light up when you draw near and he greets you more enthusiastically than he does anyone else. He trusts you and I think he will be happy if he says yes."

The elleth nodded, relaxing as a smile made its way on to her face. She lifted her head slightly to look at him in the eye. "Do all the members of your family have a gift for knowing the right words or do you just fake it well?"

Elrohir grinned and their noses brushed. "We fake it. Really, really well."

"I thought so." Their lips met in a light kiss that lasted longer than it should have, but Arienel was grinning when she pulled back completely and she sat back on her knees. "Do you ever wish the wedding was sooner?" That startled a laugh out of her betrothed and he ran a hand thought his dark hair before looking at her with both admiration and love. "Yes, more than you know, I think." His hand reached out to run through her own red hair gently and he tucked it behind her ear, lingering over her cheek with his fingers. "I am willing to wait as long as I have to you for you, Arienel, but I must admit that I pray the wait is not too long." The elleth's laughter rang through the desert air and her eyes sparked with mischief.

"I think perhaps the wedding can wait a few years. I can merely find a few children to care for if the longing for a child should ever surface..." She giggled at the low growl that came from his mouth and tried to scramble away but was unsuccessful as hands wrapped around her middle again, tickling once more. Elrohir only stopped when she begged and looked down at the red-haired beauty trapped between his arms. In their tussle he'd managed to get one arm on either side of her chest and the rest of his body to the right of her, on his knees. The position he was in sent a wave of warmth through him and embarrassment, but the dark-haired elf did not move, thinking about the first time this had occurred. He'd been pushed by Gimli and had sported a few bruises in the encounter, but it had also revealed to him that Arienel loved him.

The elleth seemed to being remembering the same thing he was and she reached up to run a hand through his hair, her voice soft as she spoke her thought. "I love you." Elrohir stilled and didn't answer right away, pulling back and pulling her up with him until they were both sitting, puzzling Arienel until his lips met hers. The son of Elrond's voice was as quiet as hers had been. "I love you, but that is not a good position for us to be in." Arienel felt her cheeks flame the brightest red and nodded quickly, standing more swiftly than her blush had started. She knew her cheeks were still pink when the back of Elrohir's fingers brushed them in a loving gesture. "We should get back to the palace."

She nodded and took a breath, steady once more. "We should." She took a step forward and then grabbed Elrohir's arm, halting him. "Ro." Brown eyes met sky blue and Arienel smiled slightly, wistfully. "I want to go home and I want my fathers to give me away to you in marriage. I never want to be separated from you again. Not for anything." She leaned into the male elf as he wrapped an arm about her waist and Elrohir spoke into her red hair, breathing in her scent.

"I couldn't agree more, Mell."

* * *

**Review, please! And please check out my newest story and my poll! Thanksies very muchlies! :)**


	22. Lhoss

**Disclaimer:** I own...many things (I think), but I don't own - much as I'd like to - The Lord of the Rings, the actors, the characters or the places. I am not Tolkien or Peter Jackson. I don't make money off this story.

A/N ~ Sorry for any mistakes! Gotta go to bed...will fix them later! And no, this is not the last chapter. :)

Haradaic

_Narm zoni_ = My son

_Nevrin_ = Immortal

_Narm Quern_ = My King

_Wenzeni_ = Granddaughter

Dracon

_Matresena _= Mother Queen - the title given to the lead female of the Desert Dragons

_Tyshenia _= literally meaning "princess".It is a word that means trust, loyalty and the confidence that the follower is sure of who they follow

_Miharqrin_ = Warrior Son - a male Desert Dragon who is loyal to the Tyshenia/Matresena and is usually a brother or a mate

Rhûnic

_Roniysr_ = Heart of the People

Elven

_Naneth?_ = Mother?

_Nethig_ = My young one

_Ionneg_ = My son

* * *

**_Lhoss ~ Whisper_****  
**

_"Father, we can't keep the Northerners as slaves if we want a true peace with them."_ Amr watched his father look up in surprise from the papers he was reading. They were in the King's study and Amr had entered without asking, but Ikrimah didn't mind. His son did it often, but rarely did the sixteen year old actually interrupt what the King was doing and never in such an abrupt manner. I would seem his children were doing that more and more since the Northerners had come to Harad. He wondered at the possible connection.

Amr, now that he had spoken, waited for his King's response and he wasn't disappointed as Ikrimah laid the quill he'd been using down and focused his attention on the prince. The Haradrim King studied his son for a moment and finally sighed. _"You may speak freely, narm zoni."_ He might as well let the boy say what was on his mind. There would have to be an agreement between the North and the South soon enough anyway. Better that Ikrimah know where his house stood than be surprised by something his own children might say when the subject came up.

He watched his son take a breath and then speak calmly, steadily. _"Father, much has changed in my mind regarding the Northerners since my capture with many of them. They are not a people I would have as Harad's enemies. This is not because of their might and strength, but for the spirit and heart I see in them. They have much to teach us and much to learn. There can be a true friendship between our lands if we but treat them as true friends."_

_"We are making peace with them. Your sister is to wed to not only a Northerner, but a Nevrin Northerner! Arrangements are being made for trade between our lands and safe passage for that trade. There will be no war between us if it can be prevented. What more can we offer, Amr?"_ What was in his son's mind to do and why the sudden change? Amr loved his people and was as loyal to Harad as any true prince, but something in the North had changed a part of him. He no longer looked down on the Northerners, nor did he want to have nothing to do with them. It made Ikrimah both curious and worried.

Amr smiled slightly and his black eyes gained a affectionate, but far off quality to them. _"I would have Harad offer the North friendship, Father. Not merely an alliance, a term made with marriage or contracts. We have that with the East and it had brought us nothing but tension. I would have a friendship with the Northerners and this will not be accomplished unless they see we are truthful in the offer we make them."_

_"I see. And you believe that freeing the Northern slaves will accomplish this?"_

_"Yes."_ The answer was simple, without any hesitation and Ikrimah rubbed his forehead with calloused fingers, a gesture he never showed to any but his family. His dark eyes found his son's - so calm and young, but holding a wisdom that Ikrimah himself had not possessed at the same age - and the King raised a brow. _"What would you suggest then, Amr? You know the problems the kingdom will face if such a thing is done."_

The sixteen year old nodded and began to talk, he soon began to pace as well, and his father merely watched, interested and slightly amused. _"You are afraid that all the Northerners would flee Harad and that they would leave the South crippled. I do not believe this to be so. Many Northerners were born here, their parents, grandparents long dead. They know no other life but Harad. There are many who would not leave masters or mistresses they have grown fond of or spouses of Southern blood. Many will stay while some will leave."_

Amr paused, appearing to be thinking before he spoke again, blowing black hair away from his face and then gathering it back behind his ears. _"There is the problem of payment, but I think that can be worked around. Depending on the work a Northerner was willing to do there could be different methods of payment and either Harad or the North to distribute those payments."_

Ikrimah's brow rose to his hairline. _"Harad or the North?"_

A nod. _"Yes. If the Northerners in Harad are working for the North in the business of trade between the two lands, then the North can pay them. If a Northerner decides to stay with their master or mistress, they will be paid by the Haradrim kingdom as a servant. If a Northerner chooses to remain free, but will not work for the North or as a servant, then they must contribute to the South as a citizen of Harad or leave for their own land."_ The prince stopped pacing and looked at his father, his black eyes bright and Ikrimah noticed, tinged with gray on the edges. The King could only stare at his son and wonder. He nodded slowly, his own mind wrapping around the idea, looking for flaws, but finally satisfied. He gave the sixteen year old a smile.

_"I believe you might have won your argument, narm zoni."_

Amr bowed his head respectfully, but didn't leave. _"Thank you, but there is another request I would make of you, narm Quern." _The formal title made the older man immediately suspicious, but he nodded, signally his willingness to at least hear the request. Amr spoke with quiet assurance. _"There is another people Harad would be wise to make peace with. The Muhamik have long been our neighbors, but rarely have we found ourselves able to speak with them. The Muhaniret Arienel is bonded to them like no other human in Arda and it is through the Muhaniret's blood that Harad is coming to peace with the North. Many things are tied together now that cannot be undone and dare not be harmed. Harad would be more than wise to make peace with the Muhamik of both the North and the South."_

Ikrimah found he did not desire to sit any longer and stood, going to a window, his hands clasped behind his back. _"What has brought this into your mind, Amr?"_ He already had a suspicion and his son confirmed it, but also surprised him.

_"Skyfang. He has mated with the Muhamik called Kamiseen."_ The sixteen year old had to smile slightly when his father gave him an amused look and spoke. _"And you believe their union will affect every Southern and Northern Muhamik?"_ The prince shook his head and joined his father by the window, looking out at the sands with a faraway gaze that did not hinder his words or the importance of them. _"I know it will, Father, for Kamiseen is the wenzeni of Kanitia, Matresena of the Muhamik. Kamiseen is Tyshenia of the Muhamik and her brother is Miharqrin_."

Ikrimah's eyes widened. He may not have known Dracon fluently - no human did - but the Haradrim knew enough to know the words 'Matresena', 'Tyshenia' and 'Miharqrin'. When one has dragons for neighbors, ones learns what they can so that they do not upset said neighbors. All Haradrim Kings knew that the female dragons ruled in the South and males were their consorts. If one wanted to stay alive near a dragon, they paid respect to the dragoness' above all others and paid attention to which dragoness was ruling at the current time of meeting. The King rested his fingers against his mouth, deep in thought before speaking. _"What of the Northern Muhamik? Skyfang? What is he to his people?"_

_"Skyfang is no more than a young Kinwa, or he was until he mated. He is not an important Muhamik in his Clan. The ways of the Northern Muhamik are different than the Southern. They have no Miharqrin or Matresena. They have a Tyshayn, though, a word that means 'Prince' as much as Tyshenia means 'Princess' to the Southern Muhamik. It is Morroch, Muhaniret Arienel's dark Muhamik, but he is already mated. No alliance could have been made between Morroch and Kamiseen for this reason."_

_"Then why do you expect the union of your Muhamik and the Tyshenia of the South to come to any kind of great alliance between the Northern and Southern Muhamik?"_

Amr's answer was given calmly in a matter-of-fact way that allowed no argument._ "I know this will happen because Tyshayn Morroch and Muhaniret Arienel will make sure it is so. Their word, their commands will be followed by the Muhamik of Arda. That is a fact that was prophesied by the Muhamik themselves. Tyshenia Kamiseen is already loyal to Kaleniya Arienel and Skyfang, much as he loves me, will follow his Tyshayn if I do not make him choose. Kamiseen and Skyfang's mating will make a ripple through the world of the Muhamik and it would be wise for us to be a part of that ripple, not fighting it. If we make peace with the Muhamik we will need not fear their numbers or stirring their wrath at a later point in the future."_

The King of Harad nodded, but appeared more thoughtful than before. Amr was relieved to note that his father did not seem opposed to the idea, though, and that was good. The prince touched his father's shoulder as he passed the older man and felt a hand come over his own briefly before it was gone and the prince knew he was dismissed. Amr left knowing that he'd done all he could do.

* * *

_Next day, early morning..._

* * *

Arienel stroked the black fur under her fingers absentmindedly as she and Faramir stood before the throne of the King of Harad. Morroch was standing quietly beside her, his presence both a comfort to her and a warning to everyone else gathered. The elleth particularly enjoyed the nervous looks of the advisers around the throne. The shape-shifter was much bigger than any normal wolf and what was more, wolves were something never seen in the South. He was a threat that they were forced to tolerate because he was the companion of Arienel, the Northern Seer. The thought amused both Morroch and Arienel. The elleth's sky blue eyes flickered from face to face, wondering what was so important that this meeting had been called so soon before Eluchon and Nusayya's wedding.

The entire royal family - barring Nusayya - was gathered. Both Prince Amr and Queen Yusraa looked calm, but Princess Sumay's fingers clasped and unclasped nervously, waiting with some excitement or maybe fear for something the elleth could not put a name to. The former King, whose name the Northerners discovered was Caufrin, was there as well, seated in a chair set up for him beside Amr's own. King Ikrimah appeared to know exactly what he was going to say and do in this meeting, a thing that made Arienel both wary and interested as the man began to speak. She translated for Faramir.

_"An alliance of understanding and trade will soon exist between the North and the South, something not seen in many, many years. This is a good thing, however; it is the desire of Harad to not only have an alliance with the North, but a true peace that comes from friendship and trust. The Northern slaves will be freed if the arrangement that has been drawn up by my people is agreeable to your King. We wish to extend a hand of friendship to the North."_

The stunned silence in the room seemed to please Ikrimah and he smiled slightly, jolting Arienel back into awareness, her tongue working again. Sky blue eyes narrowed._ "What is the arrangement you and yours have thought of, King of Harad?"_ Morroch's mind was as suspicious as her own and the black wolf growled low, his teeth peeking from beneath his drawn lips as Caufrin stood and approached them, holding a scroll. The former king stopped at the enormous wolf's threat, simply looking at the red-haired female and Arienel rested her hand on the shape-shifter's head, calming Morroch instantly and stopping the growl. The old man approached again, opening the scroll so both Faramir and Arienel could see. It had been painstakingly written in Westron and the red-haired elleth felt a stir of hope in her heart at the simple fact.

A pair of sky blue and hazel eyes scanned the words written and both the elleth and the Steward pulled back at about the same time and looked at one another, the beginning of smiles forming, but also a sense of great responsibility. Faramir looked thoughtful fora long moment and addressed Ikrimah, his words being translated by Arienel once more. "What will make this agreement binding? My King's signature? A signet ring? Blood? Another marriage?"

Caufrin was the one who answered after attaining a nod from his son, smiling in amusement that he did not hide as he turned to face the Northerners. _"A signature is required, Anrarhin, but it need not be from your King if one of you has the authority to sign it. A unique sign and blood are required, yes."_ He waited patiently, the whole court did, as Arienel and Faramir both looked at one another. The uncertainty they both felt was reflected in the other's eyes. Who were THEY to make such a great decision? And yet, it was left to them. Aragorn was not here and he had entrusted this mission to them, to make the right decisions and do what was best for Gondor, for the North. The freedom of Northerners and the agreement of a potentially great peace between two powerful lands was in their hands to make...or leave as they willed.

Faramir ran a hand through his hair and Arienel knew he'd made up his mind when a slow, quiet sigh ran out of him. "Tell them I will sign it in the King's name."

"What of the signet ring?" They didn't have that...did they? Would Aragorn have actually trusted them with something so valuable? Arienel wasn't sure. Aragorn was wise, but Harad was a long way from Gondor and anything might have happened along the way. Many things HAD happened. Would the King have thought it safe enough to let them carry one of the signet rings?

The Steward gave her a small smile and Arienel had her answer as he pulled a strong chain from his neck. From it hung three rings; one being his own from the House of the Stewards, the other one of the signet rings of the King of Gondor and the third...the elleth frowned and started to reach forward, but Faramir beat her to it, slipping the ring from the chain and placing it in her hand. His voice was quiet. "King Elessar gave me this message for you; "Not all visions come from the one with red hair. Remember the blood of the Dunedain." He grinned and Morroch's tail wagged in silent laughter, but the elleth couldn't get her tongue to respond to the friendly barb from Aragorn or the teasing of either of their reactions. The ring in her hand was the focus of her study.

It was silver of a good quality, the band very simple, but it was the dark stone that drew her eyes. The silver dragon with tiny gold pinpricks for eyes that wrapped around that stone, its claws, tail and wings sheltering the black jewel held her captive. The dragon looked like Morroch but for the silver color. The wolf by her side growled softly, recognizing the similarity as well. Sky blue eyes looked up to meet hazel and Faramir smiled slightly again. "He said there would come a moment when you would need it and to give it to you then along with his message. It is yours, made for you alone." Arienel nodded slowly and took a breath, turning back to the Haradrim that watched them.

_"We will sign it in the name of King Elessar of the North." _

It didn't take long before a small table was brought forward and ink and a quill were placed on the surface. The scroll came last and Arienel watched as Faramir, his hand steady, wrote his name in neat, even strokes before pressing the King's signet ring into the melted wax that had been prepared for him on the scroll while he wrote. The last order of business was to nick his finger and press the blood beside his name. The Steward stepped back and only then did Arienel see how pale he was. The elleth stepped forward and for a moment, her hand froze above the parchment.

What was she to write? Who was she really? Who was she to dictate the peace of two kingdoms? Morroch's mind. flowing smoothly through her own, his head against her hip and the warmth of his gaze as his gold eyes met hers was both an answer and yet no answer at all. It didn't matter either way. He believed in her and that was enough. Her hand descended and she wrote.

_I,__ Arienel__ Duindes__ Kaia Thranduiliel, Princess of Eryn Lasgalen, Guardian of Gondor and Arnor, Eldanar__ë, Amlug-nerthril__ and Kaleniya of the Dragons, do so swear that I have read and understand this agreement, and I am in acceptance with what it states. I sign this in the name of Elessar Telcontar, High King of the Reunited Kingdom of Gondor and Arnor. May the peace and friendship between the South and the North be long and prosperous._

Arienel didn't hesitate again after the pen ceased to move, pressing her new ring, the symbol of the Amlug-nerthril, into the red wax provided and pressing her newly injured finger into the parchment beside her name. She straightened with a small sigh, part in relief and part in a sense of weariness before slipping the new ring on her right hand, third finger, her left already occupied by Elrohir's ring of promise. Her sky blue eyes met Morroch's and she finally smiled a bit. The slaves were now free and that was worth any nervousness she felt in signing a binding contract in the name of the King she served. Faramir had done it as well and she knew that he always had Gondor's future in mind, always wanted what was best for the land and its people. She could find some comfort in knowing the Steward had not hesitated in this agreement.

Her eyes met the man's hazel and Faramir simply gave her a nod before looking back at the King of Harad again. Arienel did the same and tried to pay attention to the words being said, but knowing they were no more than a formality. They had just signed a contract in blood, ink and wax. The discussion of the wedding to come in an hour was little more than a pleasantry. A necessary pleasantry, but still, only a formality at this point and everyone knew it. The Northerners knew they finally had peace with Harad just by that parchment alone. The Haradrim would know it when Eluchon and Nusayya were wed in just a short hour that was rapidly ticking away.

Arienel had really begun to zone out by the time five minutes had gone by and it was only when the tone of Ikrimah's voice changed dramatically did she snap back to attention. The King was looking at his daughter and Sumay was doing her best to sit still and remain calm. It was amusing to watch in a twelve year old, but Arienel noted that the princess was doing a good job so far.

_"It was your wish to go with the Northerners was it not, narm zeni?" _Sumay only nodded and Arienel blinked in surprise, forgetting entirely to translate for Faramir, earning her a look of worry from the man. The elleth didn't continue to translate, though, as Ikrimah looked at her, his dark eyes searching. _"It is my daughter's wish to travel with you, back to the Northern lands and your King. What say you to this, Seer? What do you see for more daughter?"_

Arienel didn't answer, a flare of anger igniting in her. This man knew nothing of visions! Who was HE to command HER to do something he had no knowledge of whatsoever! Her sky blue eyes were narrowed and a glaringly obvious fire burned in them as she held the King's gaze. Morroch's sudden growl, loud and angry echoed in the room as he felt his rider's displeasure. Ikrimah suddenly looked like he might have bitten off more than he was willing to chew, but the King didn't back down in front of his people - something Arienel would later give him credit for. She wasn't quite as lenient in her judgment now, though. It was only Sumay's sudden shift in position on her chair that broke the battle of wills and Arienel's eyes met the girl's. The elleth finally sighed shortly out of her nose and her brief glare told Ikrimah he had won nothing. She was doing this for his daughter's sake, not for his. The Haradrim King seemed to understand the message perfectly and he swallowed as he nodded curtly.

Sky blue eyes looked away from the royal family and down at Morroch. The shape-shifter's gaze was harsh, but accepting of whatever she might decide. **"I will help you, Ainarë. You need not ask." **He couldn't think of doing anything less and with their minds melded as they were, they both knew it.

**"I know. Le channon, mellenig." **Arienel scratched his ears and looked up at Sumay again, calling her gift forward without hesitation. She'd mastered it once, bending it to her will and she could do it again. With Morroch here...it would be shockingly easy. She knew this with instinct alone and the thought pleased her as her gift came, filling her mind, eager to act. Morroch's own gift surrounded her, keeping the power in its place, blocking it from overreaching, helping her channel it. Arienel gave a small smile as she felt the world grow dim, the last thing she saw being Sumay's excited black eyes.

(vision) _Sumay heaved a sigh of pure frustration and anger. She shoved her curly black hair away from her face and glared at the short sword in her hand, so different from the daggers and curved blades of her own kingdom. She looked like she might throw it down, but a kind voice and a firm one spoke to her, discouraging the childish act. The princess had to pay close attention to the words to understand them through the strange accent and the slight language barrier. She had been in the North for five months and had even been taught Westron in the South, but her grasp was still slightly sketchy at times. "You cannot expect to learn all there is to know about Northern swordplay in two weeks time, Sumay."_

_Éowyn smiled at the twelve year old Haradrim princess, her own golden hair braided back, her sword held easily in her hands. The Shieldmaiden of Rohan stepped forward and laid a hand on the young shoulder before her. Black eyes came up to meet Éowyn's own and the Shieldmaiden smiled. "I was once very much like you at the same age. Do not fear that a time will never come for you to prove your worth to those around you. There is always danger and something to fight for in this world. Your chance will come, Sumay, but you must be patient and work to become the best at what you love if you are to meet that chance with courage."_

_The Haradrim princess nodded, but looked at the sword again with frustration. "How am I to learn all that you would teach me? I am to depart in a short time back to my home." Her black eyes strayed to the brown-haired boy - finally looking clean! - who watched the sparring lesson with steady, light brown eyes. He was sitting cross-legged in front of a sleeping, sand-colored dragon and seemed perfectly fine with staying there, motionless, for hours at a time. His patience and ability to remain constantly calm was something that Sumay both envied and found puzzling. She was always glad for Asabiarn's presence, though. He never mocked her, never gave in when she was being stubborn and he never reacted to her temper tantrums._

_She didn't want to leave him. Arienel wasn't sure how she knew these things, the vague things that were thought, felt, known...but the elleth was more than willing to accept that she did know and leave it at that. Her gift was growing, expanding in ways she didn't always understand, but she knew she could accept what was happening or try to fight it. The wiser thing to do was accept the changes and puzzle over them later when the vision was done. Arienel shook the thought away and looked at the vision once more._

_Éowyn was saying something to Sumay, but Arienel didn't truly hear it for Asabiarn had stood and was looking directly at her, his expression warring between happiness and a wary confusion. Haasin looked up as well, but did not seem to see the same thing his rider did. It was the first clue and the only one Arienel needed to know that she was now able to be seen, but was probably looking more like an apparition than something solid. The boy took a step forward, but then stopped, frowning. "Naneth?"_

_Arienel felt her heart stop and a smile spread across her face. It didn't leave, not even when both Sumay and Éowyn looked over and both women gave a start of surprise, seeing her as well. It was the Shieldmaiden who approached, sword up warily as she watched the red-haired elleth's form waver and flicker in and out, never solid. She didn't get far, however, as Asabiarn darted forward and grabbed her arm. "No! It IS her." He released Éowyn's arm when she relaxed a bit and his light brown eyes met Arienel's sky blue. "You told me this would happen."_

_The elleth only nodded, making a note to do so. If Asabiarn already remembered this warning than she had to have told him about this vision sometime in the past... Damn, this was confusing. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she heard Morroch's rumbling chuckle of amusement. Arienel shook her head and smiled at the three, looking at Sumay. "You will not have to leave. I will speak with your father."_

_Sumay appeared confused. "You did speak with my father. He told me I could stay for six months before going home." The Haradrim princess tilted her head, studying Arienel. "I thought you were in Ithilien with Prince Legolas?"_

_Arienel smiled. "I am. In a way. But that does not matter. Your father will not expect you home in six months. I promise." The elleth felt herself starting to fade and gave one last look to Asabiarn...her son...before the vision vanished altogether._ (end vision)

The world came back blurry and in a rush, but the black body under her hand helped stabilize the elleth and she was immensely relieved to feel Morroch's mind in her own, to be able to lean on him as her body readjusted itself to the real world, gravity. Arienel blinked a few times and finally took a deep breath before facing Ikrimah's eyes again. Her voice was steady, but slightly hoarse. _"Your daughter will be accepted in the North and make many friends. It is in her future to be among the people of the North for a time."_

The King of Harad nodded slightly, holding up a silencing hand when Sumay would have spoken in her excitement. _"For how long, Seer?"_

_"No more than six months."_ She answered promptly, knowing it would be wiser not to change the vision so directly as to suggest a different time frame. No, it was a very silent voice to everyone else present that entered Ikrimah's head, making him start almost violently. _**"I cannot read your thoughts, but I can talk to you. Your daughter will stay in the North for five months and then be very reluctant to go back home for the friends she has made and the things she wishes to learn. Send her for six months and if word reaches you in the fifth month that she would like to stay longer, grant her this request."**_

Arienel held the King's black eyes and Ikrimah nodded slowly before looking at his daughter. _"Your sister's wedding is soon and the Northerner's leave soon after. You have much packing to do, Rezwuq." _

The grin that spread over Sumay's face could not be contained and she leaped from the seat she accompanied to hug her father and then dart toward a door behind the thrones, disappearing. Amr shook his head in amusement, but Yusraa sat quietly. Ikrimah glanced at his wife and then waved his hand. _"This meeting is adjourned. Rintaw, show the Northerners to their rooms and have the servants prepare them for the wedding." _

He had already begun to talk to the Queen when Arienel, Morroch and Faramir were led away by one of the advisers, the Steward wondering just what had happened.

* * *

Morroch wasn't sure if he would ever understand the reasons two-legs made everything more complicated than it had to be. Sure, dragons did the same thing in certain situations, but a mating? Why did so many people have to be here when it should have been between Eluchon and Nusayya...and perhaps their families or close friends. The black dragon twined his tail with Freewalker's as they watched the crowds of people. The wedding was being held outside for the many dragons' sakes and more people were here than had been expected because of it, but the crowds were kept under a tight control by the Haradrim soldiers and the area where Nusayya would enter and walk was kept clear. Morroch could see Arienel's red hair easily enough in the sea of dark-haired people and he knew she would call him if she needed him. Right now, though, she was happily teasing a very nervous Eluchon.

The silver-haired elf swallowed hard as his eyes scanned the many unfamiliar faces watching him and Arienel sighed and gave him an amused glance. She was beside him, only to help in a part of the ceremony. Because she was the only 'relative' present, it fell to her to assent to the marriage when the time came to do so. The elleth shook her head slightly. "Relax, Eluchon."

He nodded, but his pale blue eyes still flickered over the crowd and the elleth touched his arm. "Eluchon, look at me." The male complied and light blue eyes met sky blue. Arienel's voice was soft. "You are making the right decision. She IS the one for you and you are going to be happy. I promise." The Sindar elf nodded slowly, believing her and his body relaxed slightly until he could breath easily again.

Arienel smiled and took this opportunity to study him once more as he looked toward Ikrimah and Amr standing close by, both waiting to give their daughter and sister away in marriage. The silver-haired elf was dressed as one of Haradrim royalty in colors of light blue and green as by his request. His family couldn't be here - he wanted to have _something_ to signify his home-land and colors would have to be enough. Eluchon's silver hair was pulled back into a pony-tail, not touching his neck like most would have expected, but riding higher on the back of his head, revealing his ears. Blue symbols drawn with paint swirled and streaked across his cheekbones and forehead, down his neck and arms. Arienel thought he looked fierce and knew that could very well be the goal of the Haradrim. She was curious to see how Nusayya would look...

The elleth didn't have long to wait and she glanced at Elrohir - in the crowd, but slightly distanced from the Haradrim along with Faramir, Derufin and Bergil - with some faint excitement of her own as the sound of hypnotic drums started a beat and flutes joined the sound soon after. The crowd fell silent for a few moments before people began clapping along with the drum-beats, the ground and air almost vibrating with the force of the noise. It only intensified as Nusayya appeared.

She wore a dress of white and red with two splits up either side of the gown to allow her legs to move freely. Sheer fabric swirled around the brown skin that showed. Her gold hair was pulled up in intricate braids, delicate curls hanging about her head. A red veil covered her face, but it was not terribly difficult to see the beauty that laid underneath, nor the swirling gold designs that decorated her cheeks, forehead, neck and down her bare arms. The paint seemed to sparkle in the sun and gold jewelry only added to the affect. The Haradrim princess moved her feet and body to the beat of the drums and clapping, dancing down the wide pathway made for her by the crowd.

Eluchon's eyes never left her and Arienel couldn't help but grin as she looked between the two of them. She would never have the courage or confidence to do what Nusayya was doing at Elrohir and her wedding, but she also knew it had a lot to do with the culture of the two lands as well. Nusayya wouldn't look at anyone but Eluchon as she came forward and the silver-haired elf was enraptured by the Haradrim princess. The clapping of the crowd, the drums and the flutes quieted as Nusayya finally reached the steps of the dais set up in the courtyard. She lowered her head in a submissive manner as she ascended the steps and met her father and brother. Both Ikrimah and Amr smiled, and the King stepped forward, lifting the veil to kiss his daughter's forehead. It was his blessing and the crowd seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Amr took his sister's hand and kissed it gently, signifiying his own agreement to the match. Nusayya finally smiled and looked toward Eluchon once more.

Caufrin had appeared silently between the two groups - Ikrimah, Amr and Nusayya, and Eluchon and Arienel - and now stood waiting patiently as they approached one another. His voice, while laced with age, was also deep and strong enough to carry over the crowd without strain. _"Today, an alliance is formed between the South and the North. Those who were once our enemies will now join us in peace and friendship. Through the marriage of Nusayya, High Princess of Harad and Eluchon, Prince of Eryn Lasgalen the lands to the South and the North will prosper."_

There was a brief cheer from the crowd until the former king held up a hand for silence and addressed Arienel first._ "As High Princess of your Kingdom, do you so swear that this Nevrin is of your family, shares your blood and is an accepted member of your Kingdom, fit to marry our Princess in a binding alliance?"_ The red-haired female's lips curved into a small smile, thinking of the many family members she now had by blood and heart - all of them were male.

_"I so swear that Prince Eluchon is my brother, part of my family and is fit to marry Princess Nusayya."_

Caufrin nodded his assent and Arienel stepped back as Eluchon stepped forward and the old man addressed him. The elleth translated the old man's words and Eluchon repeated the words back to Caufrin as he'd been taught earlier. _"Prince Eluchon, do you so swear to abide by the laws of Harad, serve its King and protect and care for the Daughter of the King who is to be given to you this day in an alliance between your people and hers?"_

Eluchon finally seemed to be more than sure of his answer as his light blue eyes met Nusayya's black ones behind the sheer red veil. _"I so swear to abide by the laws of Harad, serve its King and protect and care for the Princess Nusayya who is to be given to me this day." _His eyes didn't leave the princess's as Caufrin turned to his son, grandson and granddaughter. "_As King and High Prince of your Kingdom, do you so swear that this female is of your family, shares your blood and is an accepted member of your Kingdom, fit to marry the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen in a binding alliance?"_

Both Ikrimah and Amr nodded and both responded steadily, the King first. _"I so swear, as King of Harad, that the Princess Nusayya is my daughter, born to my family and is fit to marry Prince Eluchon." _Amr repeated his own line after his father and touched his sister's shoulder in a rare sign of affection when he spoke. _"I so swear that Princess Nusayya is my sister, blood of my blood and is fit to marry Prince Eluchon for the sake of our two peoples."_

_"Then let it be so."_ Caufrin took his granddaughter's hand gently and took Eluchon's as well, bringing them both forward in front of him. The two looked at each other almost shyly and seemed to move almost trance-like as the old man brought forth a sharp needle of bone and a servant brought forward a small bowl of dark blue paint. Caufrin dipped the needle into the paint and then took Nusayya's hand first and pierced it swiftly, drawing a small well of blood, but also staining the skin of her hand permanently with the blue dye. The princess only flinched slightly and held still as the process was repeated five times - six in all - to create the rough shape of a star on the back of her hand, near the thumb._ "May this star signify the light you shall be in your husband's life. May you always be faithful to him and to your King and land."_

Her grandfather was silent as he released her hand and took Eluchon's. The procedure was done with the silver-haired elf as well, the symbol on his hand being a crescent moon that took nine light stabs to make. The words slightly different for him, but with no less meaning than the words to Nusayya had been. _"May this moon signify the ever-changing roles you will play in your wife's life and that of your children. May it also show the consistency that you have pledged to the King of Harad and its people to stand firm beside us and the daughter we had given into your care."_

Finally it was done, the blood wiped away and Caufrin took both their hands, bringing the palms together, letting their fingers entwine. _"Today, a marriage is completed. A King's daughter is given to a foreign King's son and we shall celebrate this binding."_ He looked at them both and smiled, speaking quietly for their benefit._ "May this union be blessed. You may now do what is in your heart to do, Anrarhin, according the laws of your people."_

Eluchon nodded his thanks and finally smiled, slowly lifting the veil from Nusayya's face. Her smile sent a surge of warmth through his heart and he didn't hesitate to take her face gently in his hands and kiss her. Neither Nusayya or Eluchon were fully aware of the resounding cheer that greeted this action.

* * *

Arienel smiled at the newlyweds not a far distance away and looked up into Elrohir's face. His arms were wrapped around her waist and he kissed her, talking gently. "We should find Asabiarn." The elleth sighed slowly, but nodded, happy about the idea and about the fact that they would be leaving tomorrow morning. She and Elrohir searched the crowd carefully for the boy, knowing they would find him near the dragons or with Sumay. The latter turned out to be true and they both moved swiftly toward Sumay and Asabiarn, finding it slightly difficult as they weaved through the crowd, following the two children who refused to stay still.

Arienel finally stopped with a huff and closed her eyes - though it was unnecessary - contacting the boy. **"Asabiarn. Stop. Elrohir and I would like to talk to you."** Her sky blue eyes opened to search the crowd again, smiling when her gaze met a light brown one. The child looked curious, but stayed where he was, talking to Sumay when the princess looked confused until Arienel and Elrohir made their way to the two of them. The red-haired elleth found her tongue froze as she looked down at the ten year old and it was the dark-haired elf at her side that spoke first, crouching in front of Asabiarn with all the grace of his kind, not worried in the least about being knocked over by the bodies around them.

"Asabiarn, there is something Arienel and I need to ask you." Brown eyes looked up into sky blue and Arienel simply knelt, not trusting her body to remain upright if she crouched. The boy now looked uncertain and the elleth reached up slightly to lay a reassuring hand on his shoulder with a smile. The child smiled back a little and relaxed, paying attention as Arienel spoke. "Asab, Elrohir and I have been talking and we've come to an important decision, but we would like you to tell us whether you agree with it."

"Of course-" Asabiarn was cut off as Arienel laughed softly and pressed her finger to his lips. "No, no, listen. This is not something you are commanded to agree to and I want you to think about it before you consent or decline. Do you understand?" She removed her hand as he nodded and took a breath of her own. "Asabiarn, Elrohir and I would like you to be a part of our family." She saw the child stiffen, his face showing absolute shock and felt her own heart still. She knew he would say yes, but when? Her vision had shown her that he would someday call her 'Naneth', but when that would happen? She didn't know and the thought made her nervous, anxious for his answer.

Asabiarn didn't seem to be able to give it, though, as his mouth opened and then closed, no sound coming out. Sumay smiled slightly and leaned close to him, her whisper anything but quiet. _"You need to speak, Asabiarn."_ Her amusement was plain to see and Elrohir smiled slightly, but sympathetically as he met the boy's light brown eyes with his darker brown ones. "Asabiarn, this is not something you need to decide right away. If you need time we will wait for your answer." He watched as the child nodded slowly, his young eyes, filling with tears, finding Arienel's. His voice was only above a whisper as if he were afraid that if he spoke any louder this would all be a dream and disappear.

"Y..you want m..me?" The disbelief was clear and the elleth smiled, part in happiness and part in sadness as she pulled him into her arms where he clung to her willingly. Arienel ran a hand through his brown, slightly dirty hair, speaking firmly, but softly. "Nethig. Yes, yes I want you. I will always want you, I promise." Asabiarn nodded against her chest, shaking with quiet tears. The elleth held him until he quieted and looked up, sniffling, but his eyes happy. "I..I want to be p..part of your family, Arienel."

The elleth laughed and kissed his head. "I am glad, pen neth. I truly am." Her sky blue eyes looked up to meet Elrohir's and Asabiarn's followed her gaze until they were both looking at the dark-haired elf. The son of Elrond chuckled and reached forward to ruffle the boy's hair, shaking his head good-naturedly. "As am I, ionneg." He blinked in surprise as Asabiarn detached himself from Arienel and promptly hugged the dark-haired elf, causing Elrohir to wobble dangerously as he smiled and hugged the ten year old back.

Arienel watched them with a broad smile and then looked at Sumay, studying the girl for a moment. _"Princess, why do you want to come to the North?"_ She wasn't sure why she asked it or even why Sumay had drawn her attention at this point, but the twelve year old had and now the elleth was truly interested in the answer, having asked it. Sumay didn't reply right away, her black eyes focused on Asabiarn, but she finally did speak, turning to look at Arienel. _"I don't want to leave my friend yet. He's like no one I have ever met and I don't want to lose him." _It was more mature and deep that the red-haired female had been expecting, but something seemed to fall into place somewhere in her mind and she smiled, nodding.

_"I understand."_ And she thought she truly might. Her power was stirring, a wisp of a message and while Arienel didn't entirely understand it, she could certainly make a good guess as to the flash of information, the stream of a future event. The elleth didn't try to pull the vision forward. Everything in its own time and these two had more time than they needed at this point. Some aspects of the future were better left unwrapped for a time.

Arienel's eyes left Sumay to look at the two males once more and she couldn't help but feel a trill of happiness and sheer amusement. Three human brothers - though Lohinon was dead - two elven brothers - one adopted - a betrothed and two fathers, one elven, one human. All her family was male. And now, her first child would be a son. She had a son! The thought, along with the smile Asabiarn suddenly flashed at her before his arms wrapped around her waist, was enough to send a shiver of joy through her heart and Arienel laughed as Morroch's roar - smaller than it could have been - echoed on the air, making the entire crowd jump and whirl to look at the black dragon.

The elleth suppressed another laugh as she looked around. The Northerners would not be the only one happy with the fact that they were leaving tomorrow.

* * *

_Later that night..._

* * *

Morroch looked around at the few people that were left in the courtyard, the entire place lit with torches and lanterns, giving it a wonderful glow. Eluchon and Nusayya were still there, both looking a bit tired, but happy, still shy near one another. Arienel was talking with them and Morroch knew she was saying goodbye. They would not have the proper time in the morning, especially not with all the ceremony that would accompany their leaving. The shape-shifter looked down at Freewalker, already asleep. She seemed to get more and more tired as the days wore on and he knew it was for the longing of home that her body was protesting. The heat and sand and change of diet was harsh on her body and on the body of Skyfang and Sharpmist - though, the battle dragoness wouldn't admit it. Skyfang would have to learn to live this way and he seemed happy to be resigned to this, but Freewalker and Sharpmist were looking forward to leaving.

The black dragon found he didn't mind the heat or the food, but also knew that this was because he'd never been raised in one specific place like they had. He'd had all sort of food, been in different climates and had to adapt to many different people in his life. This was just another place and his body operated accordingly, reacting mildly. Morroch shook his great head, dislodging some sand - that was something he wouldn't miss - and rumbled a greeting as Arienel finally approached him. She smiled and rested her palm on his nose as he lowered his head, sighing in a tired way. **"I will be glad to be among trees again."**

A chuckle. **"As will I."**

Arienel smiled, but looked across the great courtyard to the still shape of Sharpmist. **"How is she? Will she be well enough to fly tomorrow?"** Morroch chuckled in amusement and wrapped his tail around his rider and lifted her onto his back. Arienel barely had time to even squeak and then simply remained quiet as her dragon walked quickly, scattering people in his wake, toward the battle dragoness. She slide from his back as he stopped in front of the white dragoness, chuckling in her head. "See for yourself."

The elleth gave him a look, but smiled a bit as Sharpmist woke and red eyes were instantly alert, locked on her sky blue and then on Morroch's gold. "What?" Sharpmist's voice cut like a whip, but it didn't phase either of them, so used to it were they by this point. The dragoness yawned and lifted her head, quickly scanning the courtyard for something. The spirit seemed to drain out of her slightly as she didn't find what she sought and Arienel touched her nose, sympathetic. "He's still here, Sharpmist."

"Indeed, and I shall make sure he stays that way until tomorrow." The three of them turned their heads to the left swiftly at the new voice, belonging to Amr. The prince smiled as he joined their group and Morroch chirped a greeting that the sixteen year old returned with a bowed head. His black eyes met Sharpmist's red. "Kahilnar will not leave before you are ready to intercept him. I promise you that."

Arienel's eyes narrowed and she spoke before the battle dragoness could. "How can you promise that? And why would you?" She held the prince's gaze, acknowledging Morroch in her head as the shape-shifter warned her to be nice. He knew Amr and trusted him and while that was enough for Arienel to trust him, too, she still wanted to know the reasons why Amr said what he did, would be willing to help Sharpmist. The prince only smiled a bit and pulled his hair away from his face before he spoke. "I can promise this because I've met Kahilnar before and I know what makes him...interested." He glanced at Sharpmist and was silent for a moment before answering the second question. "And I want to help...because I can. I used to respect, but fear dragons. Now I know that there is more to them than an animalistic nature and that the relationships one might have with them are more complex. Kahilnar's people hate dragons and I hope this, his bond with you, might help change that."

The battle dragoness nodded and glanced over at Skyfang, the halfbreed dragon laying comfortably beside Kamiseen. She could understand Amr's reason for helping and deep down, appreciated it. Sharpmist gave a curt nod and growled as she stood, stretching. "Then I will trust your word, two-leg." She looked off into the night, her red eyes unwaveringly drawn to the left wing of the palace, where guests resided. She could sense Kahilnar and she could feel the way he pushed her away without success. The white dragoness smiled slightly, her claws flexing in the sand.

Tomorrow would be an interesting day.

* * *

_Next day, early morning..._

* * *

The streets were surprisingly quiet this early in the morning and Kahilnar walked them with silent feet. His cat-like grace was even more pronounced by the fact that his companion's movement were purposeful, the gait confident, but not accustomed to going around in a quiet or cautious manner. Kahilnar's green eyes flickered to Amr and he stopped as they drew near the gates of the city, raising a brow. _"How did you escape your guards?"_

Amr only grinned and folded his arms. Black eyes met green ones and the Haradrim prince raised a brow of his own. _"Why do you have your pack on?"_ Kahilnar growled under his breath, running a hand through his hair, the shorter strands of black hair falling into his green eyes. He watched Amr warily, fully aware of what the younger man could do. His head was already thrumming with a dull pain, the Yribvin keeping the sharper streaks at bay for the moment. The nausea wouldn't leave, though, and Kahilnar knew it wouldn't so he ignored it. He didn't answer Amr and the Haradrim didn't expect a reply, speaking in a low voice. _"Kahilnar, you can't run from this. Sharpmist isn't going to let you go. I understand how hard it can be to accept bonding to one of them, but-"_

_"Stop. I know what you would say, Amr, but you don't understand."_ Anyone else would have been surprised by the quiet tone, holding no anger at the person before him, but Amr was not. He and Kahilnar had a past, not a significant one, but they got along, understood one another in a way and Kahilnar had never truly had any reason to hold anything against the Haradrim. Amr shook his head, though, his own voice holding irritation. _"That's a lie and you know it, Prince of Al-Salyha!"_ His black eyes flashed and Kahilnar held his gaze stubbornly as the Haradrim prince's black eyes seeped green at about the same rate as Kahilnar's went black.

_"You know the secret I keep from everyone. Do not tell me I wouldn't understand when my power proves that I do."_ Kahilnar didn't respond, his mind taking in the truth of Amr's words and seeing his own hidden emotions reflected in the Haradrim prince's now green eyes. Amr's gift was strange. He was a mirror, literally, for another person's feelings. He could feel and reflect the emotions of another person and his black eyes always took on the color of the other person or people around him. Kahilnar envied him the control he had over the power, to show it only when he wished. That flash of envy now passed through Amr's green eyes, eyes that were identical to what Kahilnar's had looked like - now they were black with his own gift.

The Easterling gritted his teeth against the flare of heat in his mind, the beginning of true pain. _"What is it to you, Amr? What is it to you if I run or if I fight?"_ His anger, but also the deep, wrenching confusion and sadness he felt was mirrored in the green eyes that watched him and Amr's response was calm, but carrying a hint of that sadness. _"We are friends, Kahil. I would see you happy or at the very least, safe!"_

There was a silence between them that neither knew how to break for a long moment, but Kahilnar finally sighed and shook his head, trying to ignore the way it made his vision swim. He had to leave before it got worse...and before the Northerners did. _"I do not think my life will permit either of those things, Amr and you know I speak the truth."_ He watched his own emotion flicker in the green eyes before him; sadness, anger, frustration, fear...but Amr's feelings were there as well and the most prominent was a deep sadness for the truth the Haradrim prince could feel in the Easterling's words. Kahilnar heard Amr's voice in his head, his thoughts, clearly.

_**I would that you be happy here, my brother.**_

Kahilnar didn't get a chance to respond as a wisp of warning sounded in his mind and he whirled with a feline grace, narrowly dodging the blade thrown at his head.

* * *

Arienel looked over the group of people and dragons that would be heading back to the North with her. In a way there were more beings here than there had been, but the elleth also was aware of who they were leaving behind, both alive and dead. Eluchon would not be going with them, nor would Skyfang. She found herself reluctant to leave them, to leave Nusayya and Amr...even Kahilnar. She'd made some friends here and it was hard to leave them behind.

She knew Sumay felt this sadness and more keenly so. The young princess had said goodbye to her family earlier that morning and was now trying to act very brave, but Arienel knew it was her son, Asabiarn, who kept the Haradrim princess from changing her mind or falling apart. His words, quietly spoken and his own excitement comforted the girl and she didn't leave his side for long as the Northerners moved about, packing and discussing which dragon would be carrying whom.

Morroch's nose bumped her gently and the elleth smiled a bit, looking around her at his gentle reminder. She and Sumay may have been leaving people behind, but they was also going to be traveling with many new friends and in Arienel's case, old ones. Sumay, Asabiarn, Haasin, Sharpmist and Freewalker had never seen Gondor before and Arienel found their excitement both amusing, but also contagious in a way. Bergil and Derufin were both happy to be heading home and Faramir was missing Éowyn. Elrohir was looking forward to seeing his brother - something that would be closer to happening once they were in the North - and Arienel...she was anxious to see her home again, to see both her fathers and all her brothers. She wanted them to meet Asabiarn. She wanted to tell them about her time in the South.

Her shape-shifter had reminded her of this and Arienel was grateful for the fact. She looked over the group again and noted where everyone was. Bergil and Derufin were going to ride Freewalker, the dragoness unable to hold more than two men with her smaller size and carrying the smaller stallion Mithtal. Morroch was going to hold Elrohir, Arienel, Asabiarn and the stallion Talagor, the weight was a bit much, but not enough that he couldn't fly for some time now that he'd grown a bit and gotten stronger in his flying. Sharpmist, though extremely reluctant, was going to carry Faramir and Sumay. She was by far the largest dragon, but also the most temperamental and it had taken great convincing by her Tyshayn and the Eldanarë for her to agree to this arrangement. Haasin was the only dragon without wings and he was going to travel by land, catching up to them in Gondor. They would arrive about two or three days ahead of the sand dragon if things went well and could give fair warning to the Gondorians that he was a friend and to let him pass unharmed through their land. Asabiarn wasn't happy with the arrangement, much like Sharpmist was not happy, but he put up much less of a fuss when Haasin reassured him that everything would be fine. The sand dragon had already bid his sister, Kamiseen, a farewell and was currently making his way North, having gotten a much earlier head-start.

Arienel, Morroch and Freewalker all knew that the real reason Sharpmist was upset was because Kahilnar had still not shown. The did not mention this most of the morning though and it was only as the dragoness started pacing the courtyard, only having to take about six or seven steps before her large body forced her to turn around again and start over again, that both Arienel and Morroch approached the white dragoness. Morroch growled at her to gain her attention and she snarled back, distracted, but showing she heard him. "Sharpmist, you can't force him. The bond doesn't work like that."

Red eyes, angry and yet fiercely worried too, looked into his gold and the battle dragoness bared her great teeth, tail lashing. "He's not going to come. He's going to run." She said it with venom and Arienel laid a hand on her scales, risking it getting snapped off. The elleth took a deep breath and Morroch looked at her in surprise before the words even left her lips. "Then go get him. You are right, he will try to run. You are his bonded. Don't let him." She felt the dragoness under her hand stiffen and stepped back quickly as Sharpmist's wings snapped open and she took off into the air. Arienel's sky blue eyes met Morroch's gold and he merely raised an eye-ridge.

"Kahilnar is never going to accept the bond, not like you and I did or Amr and Skyfang, not unless Sharpmist pushes him to do so. Every bond is different, Morroch, you saw that yourself and I saw it through you. Kahilnar and Sharpmist are no exception."

She wasn't worried about her shape-shifter's reaction as Morroch chirped in amusement and looked at Freewalker. The dragoness only warbled a laugh. "She's right. Just like two dragons, no two Rishten in the same. I am not bonded and I know this, Dagoryn." The black shape-shifter only nodded and looked up at the sky. "She will be back soon. We should be ready to leave when she returns."

* * *

The men that stood in the alleyway had the Easterling instantly wary and prepared. They were clearly of Rhûnic origin, their clothing giving them away along with their lighter complexion than that of the Haradrim. Their were at least six of them, each dressed in dark clothes, in a style Kahilnar recognized. These men were not common soldiers, nor common assassins but men skilled at what they did, some might say the elite at what they did. It would appear his brother was no longer willing to simply play their little ongoing game anymore.

The dagger he had dodged had been a lucky move, nothing more, and both the men and Kahilnar knew it. The Al-Salyha prince was well aware that while he was a good fighter, there were people better than him and these men...just might be some of the few that were better than he at violence and the art of killing. Kahilnar watched as they fanned out slowly, knowing that being in a tight group was dangerous for them and waited patiently.

Amr, eyes now black again, looked between Kahilnar and the assassins, cursing under his breath. He'd ditched his guards and now he found himself wishing he hadn't. The Haradrim looked at the black-haired youth by his side and drew the only weapon he had on his person, a dagger. Kahilnar didn't reach for either of his visible weapons and Amr raised a brow. _"What do you suggest we do now?"_

The reply was calm, cold. _"It's not you they want."_

One of the assassins smiled and gave a brief nod. _"Correct you are, Prince Kahilnar, but also wrong. Our assignment was you, but I am sure Prince Kilicar won't mind if we add another life to our charge. Two princes would be better than one."_ Kahilnar bared his teeth, finally drawing his own long dagger as two men came forward, their speed great and their moves precise, aimed to kill. Kahilnar met one blade only to be threatened by the second. He dodged both and glanced at Amr gratefully as the Haradrim prince blocked another slash aimed for the Easterling. A third assassin darted in from the opposite side and Kahilnar hissed between clenched teeth at the sharp blade that entered his side, sliding stealthily between two ribs before he jerked back and saved an organ damage.

Blood now poured freely from both the Easterling and the Haradrim prince and they stood back to back, daring anyone to meet them. Their opponents were smart, though, and never engaged them one on one, instead coming in twos and sometimes threes so the young men were hard-pressed to keep them back. They were doing an all right job despite the circumstance and Kahilnar started to feel like they might get through this if they could hold the assassins off until Amr's guards came. It was only as another attack launched forward, more vicious than the ones before it and Kahilnar felt the presence at his back disappear that the battle changed and so did his view on it. The Easterling spun as the sound of a whip snapped the air, stilling the assassins from their attack.

The head assassin stood with the whip in his hand and Amr held between two more of his people beside him, his life threatened with a blade. The leader smiled. _"I imagine this position is a familiar one to you. Now, as I have told you, our assignment is you, Prince Kahilnar. We don't have to kill him."_ The message was clear and Kahilnar stilled, blood flowing down his body, his breathing controlled but fast and his mind racing. As much as he didn't want to care about this, he did. Very much so. Amr was the closest thing he'd ever had to a friend around his age - well, in body anyway - and he didn't want to see him hurt. But was it worth his own life? Kahilnar didn't have to think twice about that question and he knew it. The realization was a surprising one, though, and he felt a surge of...of_ something_ go through him with the admittance of the fact that he would give himself up for Amr. It felt like a bolt of lightning and his head swam with the energy of it, his body shaking.

Dark green eyes, clear of any trace of black, looked up at the head assassin and the voice that left Kahilnar's mouth was his own and yet...it wasn't. _"You would dare to harm what the Roniysr has declared protection over?"_ The proclamation came out steadily, but very trance-like and the Easterling saw the men around him pale. He wasn't entirely aware of why, though. He could hear voices, many voices and they all jumbled in his head at once. They were thoughts, but too many of them - _at once_ - to comprehend. In the back of his mind, the part that was detached from this, Kahilnar was beyond surprised by the fact that he could hear _every_ thought of the people gathered in the alley - the assassins and Amr. That wasn't all his gift was doing though and Kahilnar finally realized just why the men around him were looking so drawn.

His power was inside their heads...each and every one of them. A feral smile came to his face and his dark green eyes started to seep black again, the two colors fighting one another for dominance and control. The Easterling was entirely unaware of what the two sides were fighting over, though, as his attention was now focused on the assassins before him, the leader in particular. _"Release him."_ The order was not immediately obeyed and the two assassins holding Amr suddenly found themselves dropping where they stood, dead. Amr backed away from them with a quick glance before his dark eyes looked up to watch Kahilnar again.

The leader of the assassins gritted his teeth against the pain and glanced behind Kahilnar at one of his men. The Easterling didn't react, simply reading the man's mind with ease. The assassin who'd drawn the blade behind him fell to the street, as dead as the other two. The black eyes of the head assassin met Kahilnar's own green-black gaze and there was no smile on the assassin's face this time when he spoke, each word an effort.

_"Will you kill us all, Prince of Al-Salyha?"_

An eyebrow rose. _"Can you give me a reason why I should not?"_ His voice was more his own and more black seeped into Kahilnar's eyes, unnoticed to him, but observed very keenly by the assassin and by Amr, who had yet to leave, but was keeping a safe distance. The Haradrim prince's own black eyes narrowed and he took a step forward as another assassin dropped dead and Kahilnar's eyes grew darker.

_"Kahilnar! Stop!"_ Black-green eyes snapped to meet the Haradrim prince's own and Kahilnar froze, a memory stirring unexpectedly, violently. _Amber eyes look at him with warning and reproach, but also a hint of amusement. Faint lines around the person's eyes indicate laughter, but Kahilnar doesn't think this person has laughed in a long time. He meets the amber gaze and feels a well of shame...but shame for what? He can't..can't remember..._ The memory, or maybe the echo of a memory vanishes like smoke and Kahilnar was left with the sense that he'd done something wrong.

Amr watched slow, confused thought come to the Easterling's eyes and so wasn't sure what hit him when the blow came. His head snapped back with a snap and he fell back with the force of the strike, hitting the cobblestones hard. The head assassin straightened calmly from the action he'd performed, even if every movement gave him pain with the pressure Kahilnar was exerting in his mind. The Easterling now appeared shocked and that was what the assassin had been waiting for. He threw the blade with skill, but it never reached its target for Amr, still on the ground, kicked out with both feet, unbalancing the assassin and dropping him to a knee. The throw was off and the blade flying past his head was enough to jolt Kahilnar back into the present.

His power flared violently and the last man behind him dropped to the ground, leaving only the leader alive. Kahilnar's gift was done, though, his body drained and agony flared in his head as his vision swam, going dark at the edges. He never saw the guards arrive, nor the assassin flee as he drifted off into darkness. He never heard the roar as Sharpmist hovered over the buildings, unable to land, but furious.

Amr looked up at her, shielding his eyes from the force of her wing-beats and simply pointed toward Kahilnar. He'd kept his promise to keep the Easterling from leaving - even if in a very unplanned, unorthodox way. The battle dragoness simply gave him a grateful look and using her claws, lifted the limp body up into the air, winging her way back to the palace.

* * *

Elrohir looked up in surprise as Sharpmist flew back into the courtyard, something dark carefully clutched in her sharp talons. The dragoness landed on three claws and growled impatiently as the dark-haired elf slid off Morroch and ran to her. The son of Elrond cursed under his breath when he saw the blood on Kahilnar and smiled gratefully up at Arienel when she appeared with his pack, somehow knowing he'd need it.

The Noldor elf worked swiftly and soon had the Easterling bandaged to the best of his ability. Elrohir warred with himself, though. What Kahilnar needed was some decent rest and healing attention, but even if he had the opportunity to leave the Easterling here - and looking up at Sharpmist, Elrohir knew he didn't - there was no guarantee that Kahilnar would stay and receive the healing he needed. The son of Elrond ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed, looking up at Arienel from where she stood close to him. "He will be better off with us." His betrothed nodded curtly and Sharpmist snorted, growling low in her throat in a way that said they were all idiots if they thought she would be letting the Easterling out of her sight again.

Elrohir smiled as she packed his stuff up again and then mounted Morroch, Arienel in front of him once more. Talagor's lead rope was tied securely to Morroch's leg for when they landed. They didn't want the stallion bolting and Mithtal's rope was similarly tied to Freewalker. Faramir and Sumay both mounted Sharpmist, but with a lot more caution than the other riders and the battle dragoness permitted it under the watchful gold eyes of her Tyshayn. Elrohir shook his head as he watched her glare down at the black-haired youth in her claws. He would hate to be Kahilnar when the Easterling woke. It was with that thought in mind that the dragons sprang into the air and each being looked down at the palace of Harad, the knowledge that they would soon be home or seeing a new place echoing pleasantly through their minds.

* * *

**Review because I am awesome...or because I suck. Either way works juuuuuust fine for me! LOL**


	23. Narthad

**Disclaimer:** I am a squirrel who writes. I am not Tolkien and I don't own Lord of the Rings. Happy?

A/N ~ Hello my readers! Merry (belated) Christmas and a (early) Happy New Year! Look! It's...ALMOST the last chapter! ROTFL! Sorry, but I have been intending to end this story for two chapters now and it just hasn't happened. Apparently its not ready to be done yet. I THINK the next chapter will be the last. We'll see I suppose...

Dracon

_Niyan_ = Child, specifically male in this case

_Noknin_ = Stay

_Riiyakin_ = Thick-scaled

_Miharq _ = Warrior

Rhûnic

_Rovin(a)_ = Great Teeth - an eastern name of a dragon

_Jaryn_ =Halfbreed - A human loyal to a dragon, an insult literally meaning _"Half-dragon"_. It is unsure which people, the South or the East, started using this word first

_Grinak Nikryrq!_ = Foolish Sand lizard!

Bold is mind-speech or thoughts that Kahilnar hears. Italics are pretty easy to figure out.

* * *

**_Narthad ~ Kindling_**

Sharpmist clutched the burden in her claws carefully. Her wing-beats were made without thought, only part of her mind concentrating on flying after Morroch and Freewalker, most of her attention on Kahilnar. He had yet to wake and this fact worried her along with the metallic scent of blood that never left him, never seemed to grow old. She knew the power he possessed, had felt it when they'd met. She had felt it coming upon him and Amr in the alley and she felt it now, bubbling underneath the unconscious state of his mind. It never slept, always pulling and pushing, lashing out with frustration. Sharpmist could sense that frustration like it was a living thing, but it puzzled the dragoness. What reason had Kahilnar's gift to be frustrated to the point that it was hurting him by just _being_? And what damage might it be causing now?

The battle dragoness didn't know, but she knew she'd find out. Her sights were on Kahilnar and Sharpmist never turned away from a hunt. Their bond at this point was very much a game of aggression and the skill of the hunt. It was something they both seemed to understand, though, common ground. Sharpmist knew it would yield some interesting results. She looked down one again at her claws and snarled softly in her throat, feeling Kahilnar jerk in her grasp, still 'asleep' but not at all restful. He hadn't been through the whole flight and the battle dragoness was grateful when Morroch started toward the ground, an oasis in Near Harad. They had gone far today and all the dragons and Northerners were excited by the idea that they would be in the Northern lands by tomorrow afternoon.

Morroch landed first, setting Talagor down carefully and after him, Freewalker landed as well, doing the same with Mithtal. Their riders were already sliding off their backs and going to the horses quickly, untying the lead from the dragons' leg to the skittish animals. Sharpmist came last, her landing tricky in maneuver due to the fact that she had two people on her back and a person clutched in her two front claws. She managed to land on her back feet and came down gently on one of her front claws, cradling Kahilnar in her other clawed paw. Faramir and Sumay dismounted as she crouched for them and the dragoness folded her wings, looking around. A sudden moan from Kahilnar as he moved in her grasp brought her attention back to the Easterling, though, and the dragoness touched his chest gently with her large nose, a sound she'd never made before coming to her throat. It was a low croon and the Easterling seemed to tense for a moment before simply going limp again, this time staying still. The wound on his side was bleeding again more freely, agitated by his movement and Sharpmist growled, looked toward Elrohir. She gave a shrill chirp that caught his attention and everyone else's, too.

"He's bleeding again."

Elrohir nodded, crouching next to her large claw when he came her side, looking the Easterling over. His brown eyes met her red. "You're going to need to set him down, Sharpmist." He knew she'd be reluctant, stubbornly so, but Morroch was already growling his agreement and Arienel nodded, placing her hand on one of the dragoness' sharp claws. "Elrohir will work better if he can move Kahilnar easily and Kahilnar will rest more comfortably on a flatter surface than your paw, Sharpmist." There was a slight chide in her voice and the white dragoness growled softly, but let them take the Easterling and set him on a cloak to try and keep the sand off him. She didn't leave, though, a constant, large presence that hovered over them as they worked.

She kept a constant snarl in her chest without effort, barely aware that she was doing it. All Sharpmist was focused on was Kahilnar and though she wasn't consciously trying, her mind was reaching for his without force, without pushing or any viciousness. It was something she would not have been able to do had she been consciously trying to contact him...and that was why it was working. Even unconscious, his mind would have closed off like a fortress if she'd tried to push him, but this...this was much different, something neither of them was expecting and so they didn't have immediate defenses against it. Sharpmist was snarling constantly because she was feeling the agitation in the Easterling's own mind and everything in her rose up in defense of him.

The truth was, that despite the insults and the fighting, the bond had very little work to do on Sharpmist when it came to wanting to protect and care for her bonded. She was a battle dragoness, all her instincts, her very existence called her to be a fighter, a protector and Kahilnar was someone who was both in need of protection, but in a unique way, was also someone who could challenge her in a fight. The Rishten had brought them together to help one another, but also to perhaps give them someone who could actually be their equal when no one else could. Sharpmist didn't know all this in her mind, but her spirit knew it and that was enough.

She looked down at the dark-haired elf when he finally sat back with a sigh. "I've done all I can, but his side will have to be cauterized if it doesn't stop bleeding." The battle dragoness nodded and both Arienel and Elrohir stood, wandering away, Morroch with them. Sharpmist didn't watch them leave, her red eyes studying the black-haired youth before her. He puzzled her in a way, but it didn't seem hard to her to unravel him a bit at a time and sometimes faster than either of them expected. The dragoness knew she had her own problems, some of them she was more unwilling to share about than others, but Sharpmist was also observant and smart enough to know that all secrets would eventually come out between the two of them and she accepted this to a degree. The Rishten was a powerful gift or a curse, depending on how one looked at it. It was much like mortality to men and immortality to elves. Some viewed them as a curse from Eru and others as a gift from the Creator. Sharpmist knew the Rishten was both for very different reasons and depending on the circumstances. She also knew that it was a force more powerful than either she or Kahilnar could truly ignore. Even dragons and two-legs that had separated in the past would admit that without their bonded, they'd led only half-lives and sometimes very, very short ones. When the Rishten took you for its own, there was no fighting it for long.

Kahilnar would come to see this, but in the meantime... Sharpmist snorted softly, smoke coming out of her nose as she laid on the sand, her tail creating a very large circle around the Easterling, not touching him, but keeping the wind out and keeping him in. In the meantime, it would be fun to face the challenge he presented her with.

* * *

Arienel sighed as she looked away from the white dragon a short distance away. The fire barely cast flicking light on the large form and the elleth had to wonder why the dragoness wanted to sleep so far away from the flames. "It is an instinct, Ainarë." Morroch's voice, lazy, tired, made her smile and look back and up at him. Her gaze met Freewalker's - the dragoness was by his side - and the two nodded in a friendly manner at each other before Arienel focused on the black dragon's gold gaze. The fire reflected wonderfully in his eyes and the elleth laughed softly in his head when she saw how zoned out he appeared to be, looking at the flames.

"What instinct?"

Morroch looked down at her, breaking off his attention to the fire and his eyes cleared a bit of their sleepy gaze. "It is the instinct to guard, protect. Sharpmist is a battle dragon. She is not overly interested in the comforts of life, but rather guarding those who enjoy those things. She is a warrior and that is where her mind is constantly. Protect or destroy." Freewalker's voice joined her mate's in agreement. "If a battle dragon protects you than you know they care for you, but do not expect them to be overly affectionate. Rarely do they say what they feel or express how much they might care about you unless it be in a way to protect you."

"Or kill an enemy in your name." Morroch said it in a matter-of-fact way and Freewalker warbled her amusement, brushing her scales with his. "Or letting you help them kill an enemy." Arienel smiled at them both, happy for her dragon and the love he'd found in Freewalker. She shook her head, red hair catching the light of the fire in a shimmering wave. "I understand." She felt Elrohir laugh softly by her side and looked at him. The dark-haired elf smiled. "I am not sure I wanted to." The four, two-leg and dragon, looked at one another and grins suddenly lit up on all their faces. They were not necessarily smiles for what they'd been talking about, but simply ones of caring for each other and relief. They were finally going back home and the knowledge filled them with a giddiness that was apparent in their playful banter.

Asabiarn was sitting quietly on the sand across the fire, Sumay beside him, curled up in sleep. The boy looked between the four of them, but said nothing, his thoughts turning inward as he studied both Elrohir and Arienel. They were his parents now and he found the notion both comforting and yet strange at the same time. He only remember his birth parents in a formal way. He remembered some of their stories, some of the things they all used to do together when they had time away from their work, but...he didn't really remember _them_ and part of him felt guilty for that. Was it right to want to be happy with his new parents? And why did Elrohir and Arienel want him anyway? He was nothing but a common slave-boy...or had been anyway. He was no better than a street urchin and... Asabiarn looked down and swallowed, fighting a feeling of self-dislike. They deserved a son much better than him and he...he wasn't worthy of either of them at all.

A sudden, but very faint growl in his head made Asabiarn jump slightly before his body flooded with relief. Haasin. It was only Haasin, far away but still a presence in his mind. His relief was short-lived as his sudden movement had captured Arienel and Elrohir's attention. The boy realized that he'd been thinking for some time as Faramir was now sleeping as were both Morroch and Freewalker. Derufin and Bergil had retired some time before. It was just the three of them now, the small family and both his new parents were looking at him with concern and interest. It took him a moment to realize that Arienel had just asked him what was wrong. Asabiarn shook his head, brown hair hiding part of his face, light brown eyes downcast. "Nothing. I am fine."

"Asab, come here." The boy looked up, his body starting to obey before his mind even had the time to make him pause. It was too late to do so as when the truth that he wasn't a slave anymore came to him he was halfway to Arienel and the child simply stood in front of her, waiting. Arienel studied him for a moment, noting that he wouldn't look her in the eye and his hands were perfectly still at his sides, submissive. It was not something she liked and her voice was gentle when she spoke next, patting the sand by her side. "Sit down, pen neth." The child did so, settling between her and Elrohir, tense.

The two adults looked at each other over Asabiarn's head and they both noticed when he started to fidget, still not looking at either of them but down at his hands. Elrohir frowned, knowing just as well as Arienenl did that something was wrong. He tilted his head to try and meet the boy's gaze, but Asabiarn was skilled in avoiding people's eyes and he did so now, causing a flare of alarm in the dark-haired elf. He reached out and took the child's chin gently, tilting it up and to the side so that his brown eyes met the lighter shade of the ten year old before him. The son of Elrond was startled to see a well of pure fear in Asabiarn's expression before it was replaced by shame. The child gave a shudder before going still and Elrohir looked at him for a long moment, stunned by the reaction before letting the child go.

"You don't need to be afraid, ionneg." His tone was soft and the boy nodded, looking down again. His hand came to touch the fire-cross that lay hidden under his shirt and tears started to trail down his face as he spoke. "I know. I want to trust you. I know I should." He was unable to talk further as the tears came faster, making it hard to breathe, much less talk and Arienel pulled him into her arms. The boy went willingly and clung to her as he cried. The elleth felt tears run down her own cheeks and rested her head on his, murmuring in elven.

Elrohir merely sat quietly, unsure what to do, but wondering. Why had Asabiarn tensed when he'd touched him? He'd done it at the palace on occasion, too. They'd be playing or talking and the child would suddenly stiffen, become distant, move away... It was something the elf had thought little about before, but then again, before there had never been such a look of terror in the ten year old's gaze. The elf thought back to those times, though, and the one common thing he could find was that Haasin had been present each time Asabiarn had tensed up and the dragon had always become more alert in those moments. He was Asabiarn's protector and around the dragon, the child knew he had nothing to fear from anyone. Now, though, Haasin wasn't here...and whatever Asabiarn was afraid of...the dragon wasn't here to stop it if it happened.

The dark-haired elf didn't know what IT was, though. Asabiarn never tensed like that around Arienel, at least not as far as he'd noticed. Was it just him? Elrohir decided to test the theory and reached out his hand again, touching the boy's arm. Asabiarn immediately stiffened in Arienel's arms, but then seemed to force himself to relax. It was clear that he was no longer in a calm state of mind though and the son of Elrond sighed. Yes, it would appear that he was the problem, but why? He didn't need to ask as Arienel beat him to it, her voice gentle as she ran her fingers through the ten year old's hair. "Asab, is something wrong? You seem to be agitated around Elrohir now, but were fine playing with him in the palace. Did he or I do something that made you uncomfortable?"

There was long moment of silence before Asabiarn finally looked up and at Elrohir. The child's light brown eyes met the elf's darker ones and he spoke quietly. "I should not have reacted to you that way. I am sorry." He held the son of Elrond's gaze and Elrohir nodded. "I accept your apology, Asabiarn, but I would know why you flinch from me. If I have done something wrong I should like to know so I don't do it again." Elrohir watched as his words seemed to hit the small child like a battering ram and the fear came back to his eyes, flickering, wavering with the desire to tell the truth. The child finally spoke and when it did, it came out sounding more strangled than anything, like his entire being was trying to reel the words back in as he said them, but say them he did. "I..I don't trust m..men. I..I have l..learned that m..men are n..not k..kind to slave-b..boys and I..I..." He couldn't finish as sobs wracked his small frame and Elrohir sat stunned. He didn't move until the boy spoke again, the words so soft that a human would not have heard them, but they rang in his elven ears. "They h..hurt me."

Elrohir saw red in that moment and he wanted nothing more than to kill someone right then. It was akin to the feeling he'd and Elladan had gone through when their mother had been poisoned and decided to sail, leaving them for healing she could not find in Arda. Asabiarn's words were vague, but enough had been implied in the way the boy said them for the two adults to understand and the dark-haired elf found it hard to not scream in rage. Just like he had found it hard not to go completely hard and cold when his mother had gone out of his life. He had no doubts as to what his actions should be now and he took the boy from Arienel gently, his movements mirroring nothing of the rage he felt. The red-haired elleth let the child go willingly, knowing this was needed for both males and she watched the two with grief of her own.

Asabiarn reacted in a startled way to the transfer of laps, but after a moment he wrapped both hands in Elrohir's shirt, fists tight as the elf hugged him securely. His head was on the elf's heart and Elrohir cradled him, rubbing his back as the tears flowed and ebbed, finally tampering down to sniffles and hiccups. When it seemed Asabiarn was calm again and still had not let go of the dark-haired elf's shirt, Elrohir spoke, looking down at the head of brown hair that laid against his chest. "I am not a man, ionneg. I am an elf and I am your father. You will never be hurt that way again, Asabiarn. I will never hurt you." He felt the boy's hands tighten before a pair of light brown eyes looked up, hopeful and yet wary. Elrohir rubbed the child's back, his gaze never leaving the boy's. "Do you believe that?"

There was a brief pause before the ten year old replied softly. "Yes." Elrohir smiled slightly and then looked at Arienel. He knew she was beyond angry by the mere fact that Morroch was now awake, watching the three of them with sharp gold eyes. The shape-shifter had been woken by his rider's emotions and Elrohir knew the elleth had to be both hurting with sorrow and spitting mad to have made Morroch wake from sleep. The black dragon was remaining quiet though and Elrohir knew that Arienel only needed to have the child back in her arms again to ease the pain of hearing what had been done to him. The dark-haired elf carefully gave Asabiarn back to his betrothed and the boy smiled a bit in his own amusement for how he was being passed back and forth between them. He readily settled in Arienel's embrace though, his back to her chest and the she gave Elrohir a grateful look, holding her new son close.

There was a long but comfortable silence between them in which the fire crackled and sparked, casting eerie shadows over the camp and Morroch went back to sleep, satisfied that everything was fine. Arienel was the one who finally broke the silence, speaking softly. "Asab, do you know that Elrohir and I love you?" She smiled down at the boy as he looked back at her, clear surprise on his face. He had known that the two liked him for whatever reason, but love? Arienel chuckled and rested her chin on his head, looking into the fire, smiling a bit more as Elrohir's fingers touched her arm and he then ruffled the child's hair.

"She's right, ionneg. We do."

"But...why?" The question was blurted and both adults knew they'd stumbled on to something important. It was Elrohir who answered and Asabiarn turned his head to watch the elf carefully, one hand on the cross under his shirt. "We love you because you are brave, Asab. We love you because your heart is kind and you always try to do the right thing, no matter how difficult it may be. We love you because the Creator has put it in our hearts to love you. You are special, ionneg and Arienel and I wish nothing to harm you."

Asabiarn was obviously startled, but he looked at each of them for a long moment and finally nodded, releasing the Gift of Eru. Arienel was relieved to feel the boy finally and completely relax in her grip and her eyes filled with tears as she looked over at Elrohir. The dark-haired elf smiled as well, but looked at Asabiarn when the child spoke, looking at the fire. "What does 'ionneg' mean?" His light brown eyes came to look at Elrohir and the elf smiled again, speaking quietly. "It means 'my son'." He watched for the boy's reaction and felt his heart warm when Asabiarn started to smile, his eyes lighting up.

"How do you say 'Mother' and 'Father' in that language?"

Both adults laughed in amusement, but in their hearts at that moment...they couldn't have been happier or more grateful to have Asabiarn in their lives.

* * *

The pained roar woke the camp instantly, bringing the inhabitants to their feet with swords and daggers drawn. Both Freewalker and Morroch were practically bristling for a fight, both their fangs showing and their eyes searching for the enemy. Sharpmist was the only one who seemed unaffected by the roar and it soon became apparent why as Sumay, the Northerners and the two other dragons caught sight of the red blood that was flowing from her scaled nose. She had been the one to make the roar. The reason being that one of her scales was torn halfway off, a knife - broken in half - still stuck in under the hard armor. The dragoness was snarling in a dangerous way, her red eyes fixed on the figure that the others were just starting to notice.

Kahilnar was on his feet, appearing very calm, but crouched slightly in a fight or flight position. He held a dagger that was broken in half and his green eyes flickered from Sharpmist to the group a few feet away. He was more than confused and furious at the moment. It was only beginning to get light in the sky and he'd woken only a few minutes before to find that he was not in the palace, was not on the streets...he was not anywhere he'd expected to be and what was more, he'd had the mouth of a very large dragon so close to his head that reacting as he had was merely second nature, instinct. It was only after he'd stabbed Sharpmist and darted back that it had registered just _who_ the white dragon was.

Wait. Then why was he feeling guilty for doing what he'd done? Kahilnar took a steadying breath and forced his body to straighten, glaring at the dragoness. His side hurt more than he cared to admit, his entire body felt like a giant bruise and he was uncertain as to what was going on, but anger was definitely something he wanted to add to his list of emotions. The white dragon before him could enlist no other reaction at this point and he bared his teeth, a dangerous gleam coming to his eyes. Sharpmist growled low, blood running from the wound on her muzzle, the blade causing her pain, but returning the gesture nonetheless and the Easterling practically spat his words like a hissing cat. "Why am I here? What did you do?"

The dragoness almost looked like she was smirking as she replied. "Saving you, a niyan who can't even stay conscious during a fight with humans." Her scorn was clear and the two bonded glared at one another, both looking like they might spring for the other at any moment. Arienel's snapping voice contained the action as she stepped forward, finally deciding to intervene. "Enough! Noknin, Sharpmist." Sky blue eyes met blood-red and the command was almost growled on the elleth's part. The white dragoness snarled back, but her body lowered slightly back to the desert floor, a position that didn't make leaping very easy, showing she was listening. Arienel gave her one last glance before turning to Kahilnar, glaring at him, too. "Throw that dagger away. You've done enough damage with it and what's more, _you_ are already hurt. Believe it or not, we don't have an unending supply of bandages or herbs and you've already used most of them, now SIT."

Arienel wasn't sure who was more surprised, her or Kahilnar when the Easterling actually obeyed, sitting slowly, but not giving the broken dagger up. The elleth sighed through her nose and looked over at Elrohir to see him grinning at the situation and had to smile back, just a bit before she moved out of his way. The dark-haired elf looked down at his patient and sighed through his nose just as his betrothed had, seeing the blood that was seeping through the bandage on the Easterling's side. It would need to be cauterized if it didn't close on its own. Elrohir reminded himself of this, but didn't mention it out loud, simply kneeling and meeting the wary and glaring green eyes of the black-haired youth before him. "They need to be cleaned."

Kahilnar just raised a brow, his eye starting to seep black at the edges. "Do I have a choice?"

"No." The answer was harsh, growled, but it didn't come from Elrohir. Kahilnar gaze met Sharpmist's once more and the two bared their teeth at one another. "You don't have a say in the matter, Rovina." The white dragon snorted, a cloud of smoke leaving her nose, but didn't get a chance to respond as Arienel slapped her scales, glaring. "Hold still or I will let Freewalker and Morroch hold you down. This blade has to come out." The battle dragoness rumbled unhappily, but stilled. The last thing she wanted was to be held down. It would be embarrassing, especially when she knew she could hold her body in check when the pain came. Sharpmist settled for giving Kahilnar a death-glare - something he promptly ignored - and letting Arienel work on her.

Elrohir looked between the two bonded and shook his head, sighing, but going back to tending Kahilnar's side. The wound was refusing to close and it bothered the elf, but he was reluctant to cauterize if something else could be done. Besides, Kahilnar hadn't exactly been the best patient so far and that might account to why the wound was staying open. If the Easterling was more careful it might close just fine. He would give it another day before making a decision. The son of Elrond finally sat back and ran a hand through his hair. "There. Now, if you will try not to agitate it, the wound might close better. Understand?" He gave Kahilnar a sharp look, but the Easterling wouldn't meet his eyes. For a moment Elrohir was confused by the action, but it quickly registered in his mind that Kahilnar was not simply avoiding his eyes, he was avoiding reading Elrohir's thoughts.

"I understand." The reply was short, clipped and Elrohir just nodded before standing and going toward the supplies. They might as well get an early start to the day. The others seemed to have the same idea and it was only Sharpmist - the half-blade removed and her scale cut off, leaving a raw gape that would be covered in a thin, but hard surface within the day - and Kahilnar who didn't move to participate. The Easterling stood and the dragoness did the same, both wary and distrusting of the other. It was Sharpmist that spoke first. "You're not riding on my back."

Kahilnar blinked, green eyes startled and then shook his head, folding his arms. "I am not going with you! You might have brought me this far, Rovina, but it was not with my consent." His eyes started to darken, blackening as he met her red gaze and the dragoness tail came out suddenly to strike him on the head. The Easterling leaped back with a snarled curse and his voice came out harsh, frustrated. "Will you stop doing that!"

Sharpmist just looked back at him calmly. "When you stop deserving it, yes." The dragoness showed her teeth, not exactly glaring at him, but not happy either. "Stop being riiyakin, Miharq. Where else are you going to go?" Her eyes swept over the vast desert, but Kahilnar's gaze did not follow hers, remaining hard, stubborn. He was not going with her. He did not want this bond, did not want to become what he hated and he DID NOT want to go to the land of his enemies! North. He'd avoided entering the lands to the North for years and for good reason. He was an Easterling, sworn enemy of the people of the North. More so than even Harad in a way.

That wasn't even the real reason, though. The real reason he didn't want to go was because it was Sharpmist telling him he had to. The sudden understanding in his head was a shock and Kahilnar immediately felt the cross about his neck burn cold against his skin, like water that has been under ice for far too long. It made a shiver race through his body and his gift flared violently, making him grit his teeth against the onslaught of pain. The Blessing of Eru was silenced once more, though, and for that, the Easterling was grateful. He opened his eyes once the dizziness had faded to see Sharpmist simply watching him, her claws flexing in agitation. She could vaguely sense that pain that had gone through him, but when her mind had tried to investigate, she'd met a fierce wall. The dragoness now blocked her own mind from his power as their eyes met and she saw the brief frustration that flashed in his black gaze.

The Easterling's voice was vicious when he spoke, answering her. "Where will I go? Anywhere that does not contain one of your species." The blow struck true and the battle dragoness' mouth opened, showing gleaming fangs as her anger demanded she strike. A deep growl started in a chest, building in intensity and size as it escaped her throat and both Morroch and Freewalker looked over at the sound. Kahilnar just watched impassively, feeling a slight twinge of something deep down, but firmly ignoring it. He had learned that he couldn't harm Sharpmist if she didn't act out against him - the poison had proved that. This Rishten wouldn't him to harm her without provocation, but when she fought with him...everything was fair. If he could get her angry enough, she would strike and he'd have every reason to strike back. And right now...that sounded like a very good way to relieve the stress and anger building inside him.

It was Sumay who broke up the fight before it could even begin. The twelve year old stepped between the two of them before anyone could stop her, hand on her hips. "You are both immature children. I don't care what you race is, you are behaving like spoiled four year olds." Her black eyes looked between them and for reasons unknown, neither said anything against her. Sumay glared for a moment longer before speaking to Sharpmist first and the dragoness slowly seemed to back down before the Haradrim princess. "You are a grown dragon, Sharpmist, representing your species of dragon outside of your Clan and what's more, Kahilnar is your bonded. The way your a behaving is shameful and you," Her black eyes rounded on the Easterling and Kahilnar stood quietly as she spoke. "You are being stupid. You brother is out to kill you and he has the resources to do it from what I have heard. Did you honestly think you would escape him on horseback or by Muhalorrn? Flight is your best option, Kahilnar and where better to hide than in a land where you are an enemy? Do you think your brother will risk the North's wrath by sending his men there?"

There was a stunned silence at her words from everyone and Sumay looked between the white dragoness and the black-haired youth. "You may both hate each other, but both of you are capable of behaving more maturely and making wiser choices." With those last words, the princess turned, her hair spinning and walked back over to Asabiarn who was grinning from ear to ear at her. Both Sharpmist and Kahilnar looked at her back before slowly looking at each other. The distrust, the anger was still present in both of them, but it had been knocked down a peg by the child. Kahilnar spoke first and his tone was stubborn, unmoving. "I am not flying with you."

Sharpmist growled and her voice was sharp. "Fine." The dragoness turned away, her tail nearly missing his head as the Easterling ducked, muttering a curse in her direction as she walked away. His black eyes looked after the dragoness for a moment as something slipped through the crack in his mind. Jealousy? Or was it sadness? The emotion was so wrapped up in anger and frustration that it was hard to tell just what exactly it was, but Kahilnar was certain that there was something there. He find his mind reaching out to hers without consciously willing it to and only realized what he was doing when Sharpmist's red eyes snapped to meet his, surprise in them. The dragoness started to let her guard down right as the Easterling pulled away, startled and furious at his own action. The battle dragoness watched him for a moment and he glared back at her, his mind closed once more.

The wall was back between them, one by choice and the other because she had too much pride to beg. Arienel watched them both and shook her head, looking at Morroch. The black dragon shook his head. **"This is not something we can fix, Arienel. Every bond is different and every being, either dragon or two-leg, that experiences the Rishten must make their own choices in how to handle it."** The elleth nodded, but her tone was frustrated.** "I just don't understand. You and I bonded so easily, but from what you tell me, Alagos and his bonded were not getting alone well when you left, either."**

Morroch growled softly and blew in her hair, a smile in his voice. **"Yes, that is true, but Alagos did choose to follow Gweltari and that showed progress on his part. You are also forgetting the many dragons and two-legs in the Clan who were accepting the Rishten with happiness if not some caution. I believe that the Creator gives us the bond to make us happy, but also to help us grow. Kahilnar and Alagos and even Gweltari and Sharpmist might just have more growing to do than most and perhaps in a different way than you or I did."**

Arienel smiled and looked up at the shape-shifter, sky blue eyes meeting gold.** "You've become too wise for me, you know that, right?"** She scratched his scales as the shape-shifter chuckled, the sound a great vibration that passed through her fingers and up her arm, tingling. The elleth laughed and looked over at Elrohir as the dark-haired elf walked toward her. He sighed and kissed her forehead as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Just breathe, Ro. We'll be home soon." The simple statement elicited a smile from the male elf and he looked down at her with love, but also mischief. "I know, but can we kill those two before we get there?"

"Elrohir!" The son of Elrond only laughed and then sighed again, looking over at Sharpmist. "I will take Kahilnar's place with her and he can take my place with you." Now it was Arienel who was frowning, but she nodded and looked up at Morroch. The shape-shifter seemed to be ill-pleased with the idea, but he trusted his rider and rumbled assent, crouching so she could climb on. The elleth kissed Elrohir quickly before doing so, settling Asabiarn before her as the child scrambled up Morroch's shoulder, much to the black dragon's amusement.

It wasn't long before everyone was mounted - Derufin and Bergil on Freewalker and Sumay, Faramir and Elrohir on Sharpmist. Kahilnar was the only one who had not settled on a dragon and when he approached Morroch the shape-shifter leveled the Easterling with a piercing gold eye. Black eyes met them and Kahilnar winced at the sheer threat that resided in the dragon's mind. There was no true string of thought or words, but there was warning and Kahilnar simply nodded sharply, understanding it. One impression he did get quite clearly was that Morroch would have no problem turning upside down and swiping at him with his tail if Kahilnar even thought about doing Arienel, Asabiarn or him harm. The image was enough to make the Easterling's stomach flop about uncomfortably. He mounted Morroch with caution, but no less grace than normal, settling behind Arienel and Asabiarn.

Kahilnar was struggling with himself. There was nothing he'd rather do right now than to leap of the black dragon's back. A strong sense of loathing was crawling under his skin for the creature he was sitting astride. Dragons were the enemy. It was the milk he'd been fed on his entire life. They were not to be trusted, killed, made beasts of burden. You were NEVER to help them, NEVER to befriend them. Becoming a Jaryn was punishable by death. Information on where Dragon Lairs were was worth its weight in gold. Killing a dragon would earn you a seat of honor at any king's table. Everything he'd been taught, grown up with was in revolt to what he was doing now, but...Sumay was right - though how she'd known everything she had was puzzling. What choice did he have? Where else could he go? Kilicar's reach was long and right now, he had no means with which to fight his brother. But even Kilicar would think twice before sending his men into the Northern lands where they would be recognized instantly for what they were; enemies.

The Easterling knew he had very little options right now and so he gritted his teeth and made his body stay as Morroch rose and bunched his back legs, springing into the air. Kahilnar closed his eyes briefly, fighting both nausea and his own panic. He forced his body to relax and swallowed hard. He just had to get to the North...and then he could go from there.

* * *

_Later that night..._

* * *

Kahilnar had never been so happy to see land in his life, even if it was enemy land. His body didn't seem to like flying at all and he'd felt nauseous all day. With every flap of Morroch's wings, every dip of the black dragon's body he'd grown more and more uncomfortable and sicker. Land was a blessed relief and he slid off the shape-shifter with a sigh of relief. The land felt as if it was rolling slightly, wavering, but he knew the sensation would leave just like it did after one departed from a ship - another thing he got sick on. Once his stomach settled a bit, the Easterling looked around. There was very little to see at this point. This was South Gondor and the land was every bit as dry and sand-filled as Harad. Sparse bushes littered the landscape, but other than that, there was no vegetation and no movement. The Poros River was not far to the North and the Harnen River was further to the south, out of sight as they'd flown over it earlier in the day. The dragons had been following The Harad Way, an old road that still traversed the sands and had not yet been buried and the road had led them here.

The Easterling ran a hand through his hair and felt a flash of heat, pain in his head. It was time for another dose of Yribvin, but Kahilnar found himself reluctant to take it at the moment. His stomach was already unsettled and the pain wasn't bad yet. He just didn't want to deal with the side-affects right now. He blinked rapidly against the dizziness that hit and turned to look at the camp. Asabiarn and Sumay were already asleep, curled next to the fire that had been started. The Northerners had thought ahead and brought enough wood for three days journey across the sand. Starting a fire was easy, too, as all they needed was a blast of dragonfire from Morroch or Sharpmist. Arienel, Elrohir and Faramir were seated comfortably around the flame, discussing something that alluded Kahilnar's ears. Bergil and Derufin were also talking quietly, but they already sat on their bedrolls, apparently looking forward to sleeping once their conversation was done.

The dragons Morroch and Freewalker were already asleep, their bodies beyond tired from carry so many people. Kahilnar had a feeling that this was not a normal occurrence, especially since Arienel kept very close to Morroch's scaled nose, leaning against him and glancing at his steady breathing often. She seemed both relieved that he was near and almost scared that he might disappear or that something might happen to him. It struck Kahilnar as familiar. He felt much the same way about Mahayre... He shook his head, dislodging the thought and found his eyes caught by Sharpmist's. The dragoness' red gaze held his own and the Easterling found himself feeling something other than anger at her. Curiosity was the primary emotion that went through him at that moment and the feeling was a surprising one.

When was the last time he'd been curious about something? Interested maybe, but curious? He didn't realize he was smiling slightly in amusement until the dragoness spoke, having moved closer in a silent way that defied logic for a creature of her size. "You should smile more, Miharq. Dragons are not meant to be so angry." Her words, said sincerely for once, made the smile on his face fade instantly as her words registered in his head.

"I am not a Rovin." The denial was said with deceptive calm as Kahilnar felt a seething fury rising in him. Jaryn he could tolerate - at least for a time. Having to fly on a creature he loathed to a place where he would be hated just because of the people he belonged to was pushing it, but again, he could tolerate it. Being called a dragon was beyond what he could handle at this point. Sharpmist didn't seem to care, though, and merely looked at him for a moment before replying back, equally as calm, "Yes, you are."

Kahilnar's black eyes sparked with fury and his fingers dug so deep into his palms that the battle dragoness smelled the blood as each one pierced his skin, his body trembling. His gift flared violently, bringing with it a wave of pain that was promptly ignored. "I am not a Rovin! Your words are lies. You cannot prove them to be true." Each word was gritted out between his teeth and the dragoness, tilted her head in an almost curious way, slightly angry at his denial. She could clearly sense the dragon-blood in him. There was something missing inside him with regards to his power, that was certain, but it didn't change the fact that he possessed the bloodline of a dragon. How could he not know this?

Red eyes looked into his black and the anger in them suddenly faded to a calmness that Kahilnar would learn - in the future - was more dangerous than any level of fury that Sharpmist could feel for him. Sharpmist and calm mixed together was a very alarming thing indeed. The dragoness' words were low, but heard easily enough, given in an almost lazy manner. "And all the denial you feel cannot prove them false." Kahilnar opened his mouth to speak again, but the stream of shrieking, writhing flame the dragoness suddenly shot at him made his words freeze in his throat. Everyone jumped and Faramir gave a horrified shout as the dragonfire hit the Easterling square in the chest, enveloping him. There was a stunned silence as the fire suddenly died and Kahilnar lowered the arm in front of his face, white as a sheet, but unharmed.

Sharpmist's voice was more than smug when she spoke, simply sitting back calmly. She had known he was immune to flame, it was something all fire-wielding dragons could recognize in each other. "Deny my words now, Miharq." Kahilnar didn't reply. He couldn't. He hadn't been burned. Dragonfire. His people made clothes that were dragonfire-proof - he was wearing some right now...well, pants anyway, his shirt was gone - but no one had ever been able to come up with something that was immune to dragonfire and would stay on a person's skin. It was impossible and the Dragon Hunters had always worn gloves, masks...both of which he had none of. He hadn't been burned, though. The fact kept echoing in his head and every source of denial that tried to come against it was quickly killed off. Humans were not immune to dragonfire. Elves were not immune to dragonfire.

Many dragons were immune to dragonfire, though. The thought, the small voice came from the Blessing of Eru. It was understanding and the black-haired youth was too shook up to push it away. It was right and he knew it. Much as he wanted to deny it...he looked down at his arm, unharmed, not a hair singed. The Easterling didn't realize his bandages were gone and that he was bleeding freely until Elrohir touched his arm, gaining his attention and making him jump. Black eyes met brown and Elrohir's thoughts entered his mind like molten rock, painful in his raw state. **Damn, cauterizing isn't going to work. He can't be burned. I might have to stitch it shut. He'll need to borrow a shirt from Faramir. Valar, I hope there was nothing important in that pack.**

The Noldor elf's last thought made Kahilnar eyes widened in pure alarm, startling Elrohir. The son of Elrond started to speak, but was cut off as the Easterling whirled on Sharpmist, no words leaving his mouth, but his silent fury heard by her nonetheless, and in a much more painful and surprising way for the dragoness.** "You burned it! Grinak Nikryrq! Do you know what you've done!"** It might have been his tone. It could have been the panic in his eyes or it might even have been something shared through the bond that neither of them was really aware of growing slowly stronger, but Sharpmist felt a fear bloom inside her and stood, her nose going over his head and then down to the ground where the ashes stained the almost white sand. Her red eyes glanced at Kahilnar, but his own black ones were closed, his fists clenched tightly again and the dragoness watched with growing dread as he simply sat, not yelling at her anymore, not glaring or even paying her any attention. He just sat and his body trembling in spurts, undecided between fear and fury.

It was Elrohir who spoke, his voice quiet. "Kahilnar? What's wrong?"

The Easterling shook his head, black hair falling about his black-green eyes as he looked up, a small smile holding no mirth curving his lips. "Tell me, Northerner, what did you use the last time I went into withdrawals?" Kahilnar watched Elrohir's brown eyes widen and dart to the place the ashes lay. The Easterling's laughter was hollow. "That's what I thought." Blackening eyes met Sharpmist's red ones again and the battle dragoness growled at the emptiness she saw there in their depths. It struck her as _wrong_, terribly wrong and the words he said to her almost didn't register in her mind. "I must commend you, Rovina. You've struck true." He flashed her a smile, but it froze Sharpmist's blood.

The Yribvin. She suddenly realized with sickening clarity what had been in his pack. The dragoness felt the mocking laughter that he didn't voice and felt anger stir in her heart. He might die or at the very least he was going to suffer because of what she'd just done. And he still saw it as a battle between them. That thought alone made her glare and her tail came to smack his head again. The action brought the Easterling to his feet, snarling and for a moment, Sharpmist could fully see the dragon he could be. It was a brief flash of potential and that, along with the anger that filled his gaze, pleased her. At least his eyes were no longer empty. " I am not going to let you die, Miharq. Where would be the fun in that?" Her words were harsh, but the meaning behind them was clear if he would only see it, if he wanted to see it.

Kahilnar looked at her for a long moment, something warring inside him. He didn't want to care and yet, there was a panic in him. The pain would come soon and he would have no escape from it. He wanted to not care about the darkness that would swallow him or the thought that he might not wake up this time. But there was another emotion, one he recognized, but hadn't expected. It was a sort of excitement, the excitement of a challenge. And what a very strange and dangerous challenge it would be. Kahilnar finally smiled, one that still did not contain any mirth, but it did show the spark of mischief that went through him.

"I look forward to the fight, Rovina."

* * *

The agony hit later that night and mentally prepared for it as he was, Kahilnar could not get his body to react any differently than it did. His head pounded as if drums were constantly being beat there and fire swept through his limbs, the first signs of a fever that would get worse over time. The Easterling didn't give any outward signs at first, stubborn pride preventing it. He sat by the fire with both Arienel and Elrohir. Sharpmist was behind him and part him was loathe to have her there, but another part, a very small part of him that was buried deep down, found her presence almost comforting. That part of him felt safe knowing she was there. Nothing was going to harm him if the dragoness was guarding his back... Kahilnar snarled inwardly and pushed the water-cross's power back. It went willingly enough, but didn't go far. His power was starting to slip past his control and when not controlled, his gift lashed out at him, not other things. Kahilnar didn't understand why, but he didn't have to understand why it did what it did to know that very soon both the cross's power and his own would be converging on him and he'd have no defense against either.

Kahilnar ignored the pain that shot through his head, fiery sparks that exploded at the base of his skull and traveled down his spine, sending electric shocks through his nerves. The agony made him grit his teeth, but he didn't speak and it wasn't until the nausea hit, full blown, that that Arienel and Elrohir knew anything was truly wrong as he suddenly heaved the contents of his stomach onto the sand beside him, retching long after there was anything to give up and shaking. His entire body shuttered like a leaf and when Arienel laid her hand on his forehead he was hot to the touch and beyond the point of caring enough to protest her presence. The elleth looked at Elrohir and the understanding that passed between them was instant.

It was going to be a very long night. They had no Yribvin to give the Easterling and his body was going to do its best to kill him for it. He was addicted to the herb and cutting it off like this...it was not wise, deadly, but there was nothing they could do. Morroch met his rider's eyes and then looked at Sharpmist. The dragoness was already growling, a savage gleam in her red eyes. She wanted to fight, to make this better, but there was nothing physical that she could do and the dragoness knew it. In fact, there was nothing she could do mentally either unless Kahilnar let her. He was still closed to her, a wall she could not get through and Morroch knew it was hurting her deeply and that was where the anger stemmed from. The shape-shifter touched the white dragoness' side with his tail, gaining her attention.

"Sharpmist, I understand what you are going through. You need to listen to me. Kahilnar is going to be in pain, he's going to retreat into himself and you cannot lash out at anyone else for this. The way you can help Kahilnar is to get into his head, connect with him through the Rishten. I cannot tell you how to do this. It is something you will have to figure out because this is between you and Kahilnar." His gold eyes met her red. "Do you understand what I am telling you?"

There was a brief silence before Sharpmist spoke, her voice harsh, but quiet. "You are saying that if I cannot connect with Kahilnar, I might lose him." She held Morroch's gaze. "I understand." The dragoness looked away then, back toward her bonded and her tail lashed with tension, wanting to act but unable to at this time. She could feel brief flashes of pain as if through a thick fog and the dragoness knew that it was worse, much worse on Kahilnar's end. The knowledge was threatening to drive her mad. She caught Kahilnar's eyes when he pulled away from Elrohir's hand and the Easterling went stiff, looking at her with wide black eyes. Sharpmist had lowered her wall.

Kahilnar couldn't hold in a moan of pain as his mind studied the dragoness' thoughts. Words ran through his head, growls, voices, noise and emotions too fast for him to understand. This was like nothing he'd ever felt before. It was his power, but also something more, something much more profound that demanded his attention. He was quickly losing he ability to think in a intelligent way, though, and the information flooding his head only brought more pain to the fire that already raged through his body. Kahilnar wasn't aware that he had stood or even that he was walking toward Sharpmist until the dragoness' warm breath was running through his hair and her tail was supporting his shaking body. He only managed a small whimper before his legs buckled, his eyes closed and his mind went dark.

Sharpmist caught his body easily and for the first time, Morroch heard her keen softly, the sound a dragon makes when they are distressed or in mourning. He thought about trying to comfort the battle dragoness, but then decided against it. Sharpmist was a proud creature and she would not appreciate the gesture like Freewalker or Arienel would in the same situation. The shape-shifter merely moved back a bit as the dragoness settled herself in the sand, curled tightly around Kahilnar, the Easterling in turn, curled tightly against her side. Even in 'sleep' he was trying to get away from the pain. The dragoness growled threateningly at Elrohir as the dark-haired elf approached and Arienel stepped forward instead, climbing over the white tail before her, ignoring Sharpmist's low growl and the way the battle dragoness' red eyes followed her the entire way.

The elleth crouched over Kahilnar and felt his forehead again, cursing softly at the heat. She pressed the wet cloth she'd brought to his forehead, but knew it was going to be very little help. The desert itself would be cold enough to break any fever if the fever could be broken. No, it would be Kahilnar's will to live and whatever Sharpmist could do through the new bond they had that would determine if the Easterling survived the night. Arienel shook her head with a quiet sigh and climbed back over Sharpmist's tail, knowing there was very little they could do.

The battle dragoness didn't pay the elleth any mind, her attention focused on Kahilnar, but not outwardly. No, her focus was inward, trying to find a way into his mind. She knew that if she could get a hold on his mind, on the bond between them, then she could help. She wasn't sure how she knew this, only that the instinct was there, demanding to be seen, obeyed and the dragoness was not going to push it away. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift with purpose. The dragoness didn't know how much time was passing in the 'real' world, but here, it felt like hours, hours that she pushed for entrance in his mind and he refused her. Sharpmist kept persistently letting Kahilnar know that she was there, that she wanted to help, but the Easterling's mind shied from hers while at the same time, it battled against the growing darkness invading it. Sharpmist's frustration was starting to grow when it happened suddenly; his mind opened and she fell into it almost literally, her neck lurching forward in surprise...

_The dragoness couldn't see, but that didn't surprise her. It was dark all around, a type of darkness that suffocated light, that weighed down on the person it attacked. Sharpmist growled into the void and it seemed to shrink back, but didn't flee, curious about her, laughing in a way. It sensed the darkness that was already inside her, the battle-rage that constantly tempted her to turn from the Creator, to go back to Morgoth and the battle dragoness heard the call of the blackness, a tempting song that threatened to entrap her. She found herself listening until a pained cry seared through her mind. The dragoness snarled and this time the darkness did flee, shrieking and almost drowning out the scream that came with its sound of fury. Sharpmist heard it though and rage filled her at the realization that Kahilnar was in agony even here._

_The dragoness' red eyes searched the dusky gray landscape that the blackness had left behind for the Easterling, but he wasn't there and Sharpmist knew she wouldn't find him here. He'd gone with the darkness because he had not yet escaped it. She was in his mind, but he hadn't necessarily let her in for help...or maybe he had but did not know how to accept it. Sharpmist was unsure and it made her angry. This wasn't her strong point and she knew it. Action was what she excelled in, not deep thought or planning so this was a challenge for her. It didn't help that every so often, Kahilnar would whimper or give a strangled cry. It was always occupied by a wave of scalding heat and the sense that she should be screaming herself with pain._

_Sharpmist finally gave a frustrated roar as Kahilnar cried out again and she felt his mind seem to stiffen in shock before it began to attack her. The dragoness snapped and snarled at the dark phantoms that came out of the darkness that started to roll in again, beating them back, but feeling a spark of satisfaction. Kahilnar was in the darkness somewhere and now the blackness was back. She didn't hesitate to plunge into it this time, growling dangerously, but willing to face the void to find the black-haired youth. She couldn't see, but by this point she didn't need to. She could feel him. It was a startling realization, but a good one and the dragoness gave another roar, hoping he might hear her like she could hear him._

_Kahilnar did hear her, but it was through a haze of heat and pain, fuzzy and disjointed. His body was crying out for something he couldn't give it and his gift was rampaging beyond his control. It wanted something that he couldn't give it, too, but unlike the withdrawals, its strikes were not as predictable. The pain of the withdrawals was not what made him cry out. It was his power's flares that made his body convulse and his throat give voice to the sounds he tried to keep in._

_The darkness was suffocating him, the raging fire that ran through his limbs, his bones drained what strength he had and the pain! Valar, he only wanted it to end! If his body had been able to produce tears at this point, he would have been weeping, but the fever was taking any moisture in his body and burning it away, trying to kill him. His own power was trying to kill him. Kahilnar had no doubt of this and it was getting harder and harder to remember why he was fighting. Wouldn't it be better to let go and escape the agony? The darkness seemed to pounce upon that thought, encouraging it and the Easterling pushed it back weakly. No. No, he didn't want to do that. The protest was half-hearted and he knew it just as much as the void did. Kahilnar gritted his teeth and shook uncontrollably as another wave of pain went through his body. He held his head, feeling like it might shatter with the next wave. _

_He wasn't sure what made him look up, knowing only that amidst the pain he'd heard something, or felt something that shouldn't have been there. His black eyes, glazed over, looked up to see the white dragoness standing only a short distance away. The sight startled him as before this point, there had NEVER been anything to see in the darkness. Yes, there had a been a bright light the last time he'd been going through the withdrawals, but that light had driven AWAY the darkness. This Rovina was standing IN the darkness and she seemed to be trying to tell him something._

_Part of him didn't care, but a bigger part was already trying to reach the dragoness and Sharpmist gave another roar, encouraging. She could not move any closer. There was a barrier between them that she could not get past and somehow she knew that if she tried, it would only cause him more pain and looking at the black-haired youth before her, that was the last thing she wanted to do. His side was covered in blood, mimicking the wound his physical body held and blood ran from the nail-marks he'd made in his hands. Sweat dampened his clothes and hair. He couldn't seem to stay still, trembling and convulsing in turns, his teeth gritted or open in a silent cry that sometimes gained voice. Sharpmist could see the shadows that seeped into his body, the wave of gray heat that swept through him. It was death and it was slowly winning the battle._

_The dragoness watched as Kahilnar's black eyes focused on her and then slowly started to fade again, losing the fighting spark that had entered them a moment ago. Sharpmist didn't know what prompted her to do it, but she gave a sharp whistling sound and then an almost barking note afterward. It was the ancient battle-cry of her species, dragons, and Kahilnar started at the unfamiliar sound. His body stilled for a moment as he looked at her and the Easterling suddenly understood what she was asking him to do, nay, commanding. Something flared cold around his neck and the understanding cemented itself into his mind, unmovable. The thought sent a low moan through him, but the encouragement that strange sound had brought would not leave just as much as the darkness wouldn't and he found himself wanting to answer it. Another wave of pain swept through him, but when he opened his mouth, it was not a scream that came out, but a sharp whistling sound, high-pitched and then wavering as dry sobs came to shake him._

_It broke the barrier, though, as his spirit, his mind accepted her help. It was what Sharpmist had been waiting for and she surged ahead to stand protectively over him. When the next wave of gray came, her scales absorbed most of it, shielding the black-haired youth beneath her. Kahilnar was unable to see the physical manifestations these attacks came as, but she could and the dragoness would battle them accordingly. The Easterling was now weeping quietly with some relief and Sharpmist curled her tail around him gently. She was startled when Kahilnar not only seemed to relax, but also gripped the white scales on her tail with determination, as if he would never let them go. In this place, she couldn't blame him for that mentality. Nor would she be surprise if when they both woke, he closed off again, but at this moment, it was enough for her and Sharpmist knew that if he pulled away again, she would keep trying. She wouldn't be happy about it or even patient, always pushing him, but it wouldn't be the end of the world and she knew that._

_The battle dragoness growled dangerously as more gray came toward her and the darkness started to close in. The sound from her throat was bloodcurdling, but Kahilnar found a strange comfort in the sound and even as part of him wanted to push her away, he held on to her tighter, feeling the heat and pain trying to steal up on him again. It suddenly angered the Easterling that this was happening and that Sharpmist had been drug into it. He found himself fighting with Sharpmist and not against her a moment later, pushing the pain and heat back with his will just as much as she tore at it with her sharp claws and jagged teeth. The void started to flee, but with it came a light that blinded him and Kahilnar abruptly stopped helping, pulling back. Sharpmist looked down, giving him a look of pure confusion, but the Easterling would not step into the brightness. When the dragoness realized this, she stopped as well, afraid he would let go of her, the bond between them if she continued into the light._

_Kahilnar couldn't explain what he felt right then except that it was a great fear, longing and yet reluctance. He didn't want to go back to the pain and the darkness anymore, something that had never been present in him before, but neither could he step into the light, into the brightness and warmth that Sharpmist was so keen on getting to. It was a struggle to even be here, in this twilight kind of place and the battle dragoness seemed to understand that as she breathed gently into his hair and curled around him, her large body keeping out the darkness and the light equally, creating a gray lighting all around, something he could tolerate. _

_That was the way they stayed, neither knowing how long they were there, only knowing that as time went on, the attacks started to weaken until finally, the heat waves stopped altogether and his gift seemed to tamper down slightly to a level he could control. Kahilnar knew it wouldn't stay that way for long, but for now, it was enough and he finally felt himself slipping into a true, deep sleep, a sleep that contained healing for his mind and body. His grip on Sharpmist never loosened, even in sleep.  
_

Sharpmist came awake slowly and the first thing her red eyes focused on was Kahilnar. She rumbled in relief to see that while his side was bleeding, it had been tended to and his fever was broken. His clothes were damp with sweat still and Elrohir was busy changing the clothing. The dark-haired elf looked up at the dragoness and his voice was tired, but amused. "How much do you think he would want to hurt me if he knew I was dressing him a like child?"

The dragoness finally relaxed and her laughter was a great sound in her chest as she laid her head down again, curling her tail more securely around Kahilnar when Elrohir smiled and stood, moving away, giving her scales a pat as he did so. Sharpmist didn't mind the touch, knowing the dark-haired elf had probably helping Kahilnar physically when she'd been unable to, and simply closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of the Easterling lying close to her side before she drifted off into much needed sleep.

* * *

_Next day, early evening..._

* * *

Arienel looked at the land of Gondor below with a feeling of excitement and happiness welling up in her chest, threatening to choke her breath off. The dragons had flown hard that day, more than eager to be back home and the elleth now found herself looking at familiar mountains and TREES once again. The realization caused a bubble of laughter in her heart that overflowed from her mouth. Asabiarn looked up and back at her with amusement and Elrohir, his arm about her waist, chuckled as well, but looked just as happy as she did. The desert was a majestic place, but this...trees, mountains, water, snow, grass...this was HOME.

Morroch echoed their sentiments with a roar that vibrated through their bodies, tingling up their spines. The shape-shifter wove through the sky with new energy and when the White City came into sight he roared again, causing Talagor to whinny in protest and the inhabitants below to look up in surprise. When they caught sight of the black creature above them, though, and the streaming red hair of the rider on its back, there was no outcry of fear but of greeting and welcome, joy. It made Arienel smile and Morroch rumbled happily as they descended toward the highest level of the city. The seat of Minas Tirith provided a well enough place for the dragons to land and places the horses, and Morroch started to shift, making more room, as soon as his three riders had slipped off.

Freewalker landed after him and both Bergil and Derufin slid off her back with thanks, looking around and grinning as they took a hold of Talagor and Mithtal's bridals. Sharpmist was last and she landed carefully, balancing on three legs since her fourth was holding Kahilnar. The Easterling had yet to wake, but Elrohir assured her that was fine considering how bad the fever had been. The dark-haired elf was certain that with some proper care, a bed and liquids Kahilnar would be fine. Sharpmist had no reason not to believe him and so she remained quiet on the matter, still worried, but trusting because her Tyshayn trusted this elf, because the Eldanarë was betrothed to this elf.

Faramir and Sumay both slide off her back and Sharpmist growled at them in a friendly manner, but her attention was fixed on Kahilnar. Morroch noticed it and looked at Arienel, his wolf-eyes meeting her sky blue ones. **"We need to get him a healer and then see Aragorn."**

**"I know, but I don't think that will be a problem."** Arienel said it with amusement and the canine turned to see guards, Aragorn, Arwen and at least three healers coming toward them. The shape-shifter couldn't help but laugh, tongue lolling. **"They certainly do know us well, don't they?"** He meant the healers and Arienel smacked his head playfully, but couldn't help her own laughter, especially when Elrohir gave her a knowing look, his own eyes amused. There was no time for further teasing though as Aragorn and Arwen both descended upon the group, laughing and smiling as they greeted them. They may have been the King and Queen of Gondor, but these were their friends and they had missed them.

Both Sumay and Asabiarn stood back and together near Sharpmist and Freewalker, wondering what was happening and what they were supposed to be doing. They didn't know who these people were and they were both suddenly very conscious of their darker skin - Sumay because of her blood and Asabiarn because he'd spent his entire life in the southern sun. The soldiers were already looking at them suspiciously, the only thing keeping their gazes from becoming harsh being that fact that the two were children. Freewalker and Sharpmist were just wondering what their reception would be like. Morroch was clearly accepted, but Morroch was with Arienel. Sharpmist was with an Easterling that was probably going to get a mixed reaction of his own, and Freewalker...well, she might now have as much trouble being Morroch's mate.

They would have to wait a little while longer for their answer as two more people arrived, an elf with gold hair and a woman with black hair and green-black eyes that reminded Sharpmist keenly of Kahilnar. Arienel's eyes lit up with happiness as the two approached her. "Legolas! Haiawen! I thought you were in Ithilien! Have you started bringing elves over so soon?" The gold-haired elf smiled and hugged the red-head tightly. "We were there, but we came to deliver news to Aragorn and heard that three dragons had landed on the seventh level, a black one among them. Naturally, we had to wonder if it was you and Morroch." Her brother gave her a searching look as he spoke again. "We've brought a small group of elven folk over to help get things started here for the ones that will follow behind but I am not even going to ask how you knew that, my little sister."

The dark-haired woman - Haiawen - laughed and hugged Arienel when the elleth separated from her brother with a grin that said she wasn't going to explain even if he did asked. "It is good to see you, Arienel. When we'd heard you'd gone to Harad we were worried." The red-haired elleth chuckled, remembering the many things that had happened in the South - Morroch's rumble of amusement showed he was remembering with her - but became more solemn as her brother and Haiawen's concerned looks.

"I am sorry I didn't get to tell you before I left, but I am fine." Arienel smiled and suddenly looked over at Asabiarn. She walked over to him and hugged him close, turning back to her brother and sister-in-law. Elrohir came to her side, resting a hand on Asabiarn's shoulder and the two smiled down at the boy before looking up at Legolas and Haiawen. "This is our son, Asabiarn. Asab, this is your Uncle Legolas and your Aunt Haiawen." The boy nodded slowly and Arienel looked up at Legolas, their sky blue eyes meeting. Her brother only shook his head in wonder and smiled. "I cannot say I am surprised." The siblings laughed and Legolas went on one knee before the ten year old. "It is good to meet you, Asabiarn. I look forward to having a nephew." The boy smiled slightly and nodded again, but didn't speak and the prince straightened, looking at Sumay, Sharpmist and Freewalker. It was Aragorn who spoke, though, the man having remembered his status of King and the fact that it was his job to greet guests. Perhaps it wasn't customary to do so outdoors, near a sheer drop separated by a wall, but he could logically point out that two of his guests would not even fit inside the throne room.

"Who is it you have brought with you, Arienel, Morroch?"

Both the elleth and the shape-shifter looked over at the three they had not introduce and Morroch spoke first, slipping between bodies to sit near Freewalker's clawed feet. "This is Freewalker, she is a knowledge dragon and my mate." Arwen smiled at the indigo-scarlet-sand colored dragoness. "Welcome to Gondor, Freewalker. You are truly welcome here if you are a friend of the Guardian of Gondor and a mate to Morroch." Freewalker inclined her head and her voice was soft, but firm. "Thank you, Queen Arwen. I look forward to learning more about your city and your people. Morroch has told me much about Gondor."

Arienel smiled, meeting Morroch's gold eyes and then took Sumay's shoulder. "This is Princess Sumay of Harad. She is a young ambassador on behalf of her father and the King of Harad, Ikrimah. I pray, with your approval King Elessar, that she would be welcome here." Aragorn smiled and stepped forward, bowing his head slightly as Sumay did the same. "You are welcome here, Princess Sumay as long as there is peace between our people." The young girl replied back with confidence that was beyond her years. "I greatly accept your hospitality, King of Gondor. The King of Harad will be pleased with the true peace that Gondor is showing his people."

Aragorn looked slightly surprised, but Arwen's eyes sparkled with liking for the girl and he smiled as well before his gray eyes caught Faramir's. Was there truly peace? The question was silently asked, but the Steward nodded, smiling a bit. He looked away quickly, however, as someone called his name and then was thoroughly distracted as a golden-haired woman came running down the stone-way, her strides long and a joyful look on her face.

"Faramir!" Éowyn met her betrothed with laughter, hugging him tightly as he spun her around. The others watched their reunion with amusement and happiness, and Aragorn looked around, seeing who was missing before glancing at Arwen briefly before speaking, seemingly having made up his mind about something important. "There is much to talk about, but I would like for you all to spend time with you loved ones first. From what I can see, there is peace with Harad and that is enough for now. The details can be explained in time." He looked over at Bergil and Derufin as the two soldiers stood quietly, handing off the two stallions they held to the grooms who came to take them to the stables and dipped his head to them. "Please, go and tell your families you are alive. I know they would wish to hear from you." Both young men nodded, smiling and bowed to their King before racing off.

The red-haired elleth nodded her agreement with the arrangement, but sighed, looked over at Sharpmist and Kahilnar. "Aragorn, there is one other matter that must be seen to immediately." The man's gray eyes followed her own sky blue ones and Elrohir laid a hand on his youngest brother's shoulder as Aragorn started in slight surprise, noticing the Easterling in the white dragoness' claws for the first time as Sharpmist had been keeping him out of sight before.

"Estel, this is Sharpmist, a battle dragoness and completely loyal to Morroch. The Easterling in her claw is Kahilnar, her bonded." Elrohir looked at Arienel when Aragorn turned his eyes away from them and the two nodded. They would explain more fully who Kahilnar was at a later date. Here, around everyone else was not the best time to do this. As it was, Aragorn was handling the situation well, Arwen coming to his side. Arienel looked at the three for a moment and she suddenly realized how lonely Elrohir had been without his family, though, he had said very little. She resolved to get him reunited with Elladan as soon as she could.

"It is good to meet you, Sharpmist. If you will follow the healers, they will assist your bonded." The King was formal and the dragoness merely growled softly, her assent. Arienel looked at Elrohir and the dark-haired elf nodded before following Sharpmist, Kahilnar and the healers to the House of Healing. Arienel spoke to Aragorn once they were out of ear-range. "It would be best to keep a guard over Kahilnar, but choose this man wisely. The Easterling has not been our enemy, but nor is he our friend at this point." The King nodded his understanding and looked at Faramir before bringing his gray eyes back to her. "We have much to talk about."

Arienel smiled. "Yes, we do, but that does not bother me. I am merely glad to be home." She looked past him at Legolas and Haiawen, both trying to get the wary Asabiarn to talk and Sumay, already conversing with Éowyn and couldn't help but be extremely grateful that she was there to see this moment.

It was good to be home, even if being back home meant the beginning of a different kind of work.

* * *

**Reviews make the dragons happy!**


	24. Îdh

**Disclaimer: **I own my mind...and some cookies...but I don't know Lord of the Rings, make money off this story and I am not Tolkien or Peter Jackson. *sighs*

A/N ~ And this my friends...IS THE LAST CHAPTER! I did it! Haha! I hope you like the ending and know that Arienel and Morroch will make brief appearances in Brono a Chuio, but they are no longer major main characters. They have retired. As for those of you who might be concerned about Arienel and Elrohir's wedding, don't be. I have a one-shot in mind for it and I will get around to doing it, I promise. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! It means a great deal to me!

Rhûnic

_Rovin(a)_ = Great Teeth - an eastern name for a dragon

_Jaryn_ = Halfbreed - A human loyal to a dragon, an insult literally meaning _"Half-dragon"_. It is unsure which people, the South or the East, started using this word first

_Jarkirn_ =Halfbreed - An insult to humans, deprived from the root word _"Jara"_ meaning _"half"_. The literally translation for Jarkirn is _"Half-human"_

_Roniysr _= Heart of the People_  
_

_Vinkon = _Worthless, weak, no good_  
_

Bold is mind-speech!

* * *

**_Îdh ~ Rest_****  
**

Arienel gave a small smile as she looked at the room. It was the room first given to her by Aragorn and Gandalf during the War. It had been her room every time she'd come back to Gondor. It was as much a part of home as Rivendell or Rohan was. She stepped in and sat on the bed, looking around for a moment longer. The only thing missing was Morroch, but she knew he couldn't leave Freewalker by herself right now. It wouldn't be fair to the dragoness who knew very little about humans and nothing about Gondorians specifically. The elleth sighed quietly and stood, going to the washroom where a bath had been drawn up and clothes, pulled from the closet, had been laid out.

The water felt wonderful on her skin and it was nice to wash the sand from her hair, but Arienel found herself exiting the bath quickly and dressing. Northern clothes! How she had missed the simple leggings, tunics and boots she was familiar with. The elleth smiled at her reflection as she brushed and braided her hair before leaving the room. She should be relaxing right now, but found herself much to anxious to talk to her brother, see how Asabiarn was doing and speak with Aragorn about what had been done in Harad.

She hurried down the familiar hallway until she reached the room her son had been given. She knocked gently, but got no reply and frowned. Peeking in cautiously she felt her heart soften and her face dissolved into a smile. Asabiarn had fallen asleep on the bed and judging by the amount of flying they'd done, she was not surprised. Arienel walked in on silent feet and removed his shoes before covering him gently and kissing his forehead. It felt good, right to be able to do this and the elleth left the room with a light feeling in her heart, shutting the door softly behind her.

Arienel continued her way down hallways she knew like the back of her hand and ended up near the throne room in no time. She heard talk coming from there before she'd even reached the door and slipped in. Faramir was already with the King and Queen along with Sumay and Éowyn. The five looked over as she entered and Aragorn shook his head, smiling wryly. "One of these days I am going to give you all an order and you are going to obey." The red-haired elleth chuckled and came to join the group, flashing the man a cheeky smile. "Yes, but then you would think us ill and we'd have to deal with Aragorn the healer. It is better this way for all."

Arwen laughed and looked at her husband. "She is right." Aragorn merely gave them both a look before smiling and turning his attention back to Faramir. Arienel didn't speak as the Steward explained the agreements that had been made in Harad, knowing he would be able to tell the King well enough, having been there himself. When the man got to the marriage between Eluchon and Nusayya, however, she stepped in. "The union is a good one, Aragorn. They will be happy together and a child will even result from the marriage. The peace will last or else Eluchon would not be accepted like I have seen." Her words seemed to ease the tension in the room and Aragorn nodded, thinking. His gray eyes rested on Sumay, standing quietly and the King addressed her.

"Princess, what is the reason you have journeyed so far from your home to come here and at such a young age?" Sumay straightened and her black gaze was direct, but innocent. She was intelligent, but lacked the wisdom of her sister. She was fierce but did not carry the same confidence, the same deadly quality that her brother held. She was neither of her siblings, but carried the characteristics of both of them to a degree. It was a combination she would find served her well. "I have come to be of service to my father, the King. My sister is newly married and my brother only recently returned to us. My father could not part with either of them and I know that sending an ambassador not of royal blood can be seen as an insult when dealing with a treaty of this magnitude. I have very little that I can do in my homeland at this time. I volunteered to help my family and kingdom in this manner. My brother was not much older than I when he visited allies in other lands." Sumay did not mention which lands while still being honest, showing an extreme intelligence that few would have in this type of circumstance.

Her answer seemed to please Aragorn and Arienel gave a silent sigh of relief. It had been her influence that had brought Sumay here after all and the last thing any of them needed was for this to hurt the alliance somehow even if it didn't break it. She gave the girl a smile and Sumay nodded back, but frowned. "Where is Asabiarn?" Arienel chuckled. Even in this kind of situation, in front of a foreign King and Queen, surrounded by people that had once been her enemies, the princess was wondering where her new friend was. Aragorn caught the question too, even as he half-listened to Faramir and smiled in amusement. Arienel mirrored his smile. "He's sleeping."

Éowyn stepped forward at Sumay's disappointed look and spoke to the girl. "Would you like me to show you around, Princess? Do you ride?" Sumay immediately perked up, but looked at Aragorn. When she could not catch the King's eyes she looked at Arienel. The elleth glanced at Aragorn as well, but knew him well enough to know he would not mind if she spoke in his place for this situation. "I think that would be a good idea, Éowyn. Sumay should get to know the people of Gondor and the city of Minas Tirith itself if she is to stay here for a time." She smiled as the woman and the girl thanked her and walked off together, talking. Faramir looked after his betrothed, but smiled, unworried and brought his attention back to Aragorn.

Arienel looked around and sighed, seeing that she really wasn't needed at this time. Her mind reached toward Morroch's as she headed toward the doors and a smile curved her lips as his presence wrapped around her, safety, love and warmth. He was out front, in the Courtyard of the Fountain with Freewalker, but he was looking forward to seeing her and Arienel couldn't help but be happy about that. One of her fears, that she knew Morroch could sense, was that now that he had a mate, he wouldn't need her anymore. It was only a fear she entertained deep within her being, but Morroch knew everything about her and she about him. That was how Arienel knew that while he understood her fear, he also wasn't faking his desire to be near her. Their bond was still strong, familiar and yet new in many different ways to both of them and it had only grown during their time apart.

The elleth laughed when she stepped outside and saw that the black wolf was already running for her. Her sky blue eyes widened as Morroch didn't stop when he neared her, though, but just kept running and Arienel sensed the mischief in his mind. It made her grin as she called on her gift, not her Foresight but a different power she hadn't used in a while. It was ready for her call, quiet until threatened or summoned and the red-haired female felt her body flipping over the black wolf as Morroch leaped, his body falling into air. Arienel landed on light feet and turned, smirking as the canine skidded and then whirled around. He grinned back at her, wicked fangs showing before he growled and lunged again. Arienel growled back and ran, a bubble of laughter threatening her throat. When was the last time they'd done this?

Their game of chase took them to every corner of the Courtyard and even right by the guards and Freewalker, but no one stopped them. Arienel and Morroch both knew it was because of who they were and part of them knew they shouldn't take advantage of the status they held to misbehave, but the relief of just being able to play was a wondrous one that they were not ready to give up. It was only when Arienel glimpsed Legolas, arms folded and one brow raised that she skidded to a stop, embarrassment running through her. Morroch felt no such shame, though, and the elleth went sprawling as his paws settled on her back, pushing her forward. They were a tangle of limbs, hair and fur a moment later and Arienel tried to pry herself away from the wolf, laughing so hard the task was nigh on impossible.

Legolas shook his head, smiling now and put his hand on his sister's shoulder to still her, slowly untangling the two. Arienel finally stood and straightened her clothes with a clearing of her throat, giving a glare to the canine that watched her, tongue lolling. The prince chuckled. "You two are fooling no one." Morroch barked a laugh and Arienel scratched his ears before watching the shape-shifter lope back to his mate, sending a wave of affection toward him that he promptly returned. Her sky blue eyes then met her brothers and she raised a brow. "You needed something?"

The elven prince looked at her for a moment without replying and Arienel merely watched him as well, wondering what he might be thinking but not worried about it. Legolas simply shook his head a bit. "You've changed." She truly had. The last time they had seen each other, she'd been a child entering adulthood, an elfling trying to learn to be an elleth. She had not met their father and had been more than worried about it. She had just gotten engaged to Elrohir and had been giddy with excitement. Her power had just been truly showing itself and she'd still been scared to use it. She had been innocent in a way, untouched by the world to a great degree. Now, now she was confident and sure of herself, her abilities. She knew what she was worth and what she could handle. It was an amazing thing to see what only a few months could do to a person. Arienel was comfortable being herself and it showed. The elleth now smiled and simply nodded, her eyes a bit distant, but holding a fondness for the child she'd been. "I know."

A red brow rose. "Now what did you want?" Legolas chuckled. "Walk with me, sister?" Arienel smiled and the two wandered toward the sixth level of the city together, quiet for a time. They stopped on a battlement, looking over the plains and downward at the levels below them before Legolas spoke. "Father is going to sail soon." He looked over at his sister and saw that Arienel looked startled and then concerned. It was a good sign he thought. Their father had been worried about her when Legolas had gone back home and it was good to see that the connection had not just been one-sided. Arienel seemed to care for Thranduil as well.

"What? When? Doesn't he have a kingdom here?" Arienel knew she was not making sense, but the thought that her father, one of her fathers, was leaving her already...it hurt. Edinon would be gone soon enough, being mortal, but Thranduil...she had thought he would stay for a time, longer than her mortal father would. She looked at her brother for answers, lips together to keep from speaking anymore and Legolas sighed. "He is leaving the elves that would wish to stay in Arda a while to me. That is why I am bringing them here, to Ithilien. I cannot be so far from Aragorn and you and I know you will both stay here, in the North."

"I want to stay in Rivendell."

Legolas smiled. "Yes, but you have Morroch and he can get you to the White City in three days if he had to. That is a lot shorter than the weeks of travel I would have to endure to remain in Eryn Lasgalen and travel here regularly to see you and the King." Arienel nodded her understanding and the elven prince went on. "Father is growing weary of this world and while it pains him to think of leaving us, he knows in time we will sail as well. The sea calls him home...as it does me."

Sky blue eyes snapped to meet his own and Arienel gripped his arm suddenly, her tanned skin making his look more pale than normal. "You're not leaving, are you?" She said it quietly, but the sheer force of the question surprised him and he shook his head, resting his free hand over the one gripping his other arm. "No. Not yet, but the sea does call to me. You will feel it too one day, Arienel." The elleth nodded slowly and released him, her heart slowing. She could not lose both her elven father and her elven brother at the same time. The fear had hit quite suddenly, but it was good to know it was still there. Arienel smiled a bit when Morroch's mind brushed her own, questioning and she assured him that she was fine.

"When is he leaving?" The question came out quiet as she looked out in the distance.

"A year from now." Arienel blinked, looking at her brother in surprise and confusion. "I thought you said it was soon?" Legolas gave her an equally puzzled look. "It is soon, gwathel. A year is not long to an immortal." He watched understanding come to Arienel's eyes and suddenly understood himself. To her, a year was plenty of time to prepare for a loved one's departure. She had been raised by humans. A year was both long and short, but it was year of living. To an elf, an immortal, one year seemed to pass swiftly and yet not at all for all the years blended into the rest. A year to say goodbye to his father was going to be difficult for Legolas, but for Arienel it gave her time to adjust to the arrangement. "It must be the human blood in you that helps you to change so quickly." He said it softly, almost absently and was shocked greatly when Arienel chuckled and replied calmly, " I have no human blood, Legolas."

"What?"

She looked at him, amused. "I am elven, Maia and dragon. I have no human blood. My grandfather, Tarkon, was not a human, but a shape-shifter dragon. My mother had no human blood, but dragon and Maia." She enjoyed the look on Legolas' face and smiled widely. "Perhaps it is just the way I am that I can change so swiftly." The elven prince shook his head, smiling and looking out across the plains. "You change like the seasons, Arienel. I do not know how Elrohir or Morroch can keep up with you."

Arienel grinned and her voice was mocking, but also teasing. "Perhaps they are just better suited to mental activities than you, my dear gwador." She jumped back and laughed as he lunged for her and Legolas smiled as well, not bothering to try and capture her further. He had seen the things she was able to do while watching the elleth and Morroch play. There was no way he would catch her and he knew it. The two settled by the wall again when Arienel saw no pursuit coming.

"Where did you find Asabiarn?" He asked curiously and Arienel looked down at her hands, smiling. "I was assigned a slave when we arrived in Cjornark, the Great City of Harad, and Asabiarn was the one they gave me. He was helpful, but scared of me and I..."

"Changed everything for him."

Arienel looked up at her brother to see him looking down at her with affection. "Just like you have changed all the lives you touch, Arienel." The elleth shook her head, red hair falling around her face. "I don't do it alone, Legolas. I didn't simply fix Asabiarn. It was not I who brought the dragons together as one, taught them to work together to save what they loved most. It was not I who helped Sumay find her voice. I did not convince the King of Harad to set the Northern slaves free. I am not nearly as involved as people might think." She said it firmly and Legolas studied her for a moment.

So she did have some growing left to do. It was reassuring, as was the fact that she was willing to deny her place, speaking of humbleness. "Maybe you did not have complete involvement, gwaleth, but I know that somewhere in each of those situations you were there at some point."

"How can you know that?"

The golden-haired elf rested a hand on her shoulder. "I know who you are, Arienel. Perhaps not as well as Elrohir and not nearly like Morroch does, but I know your heart and I know that when you are around, situations and people change. You do not have so many titles from so many races for nothing, dear sister." He said the last bit with a smirk and Arienel pushed him, with a smile of her own. "Troll."

Legolas looked surprised and raised a brow. "Troll?"

Arienel simply nodded sharply. "Yes."

The prince looked at her for a moment and then smiled. "Very well, I shall be a troll, but only if you will take the title of spider." His grin was wicked and Arienel gaped at him before snapping her mouth shut against a giggle, merely nodding solemnly. "So shall it be." She finally smiled and bumped her shoulder with his, looking off at the darkening sky again. It truly was good to be home.

* * *

Elrohir woke to the sound of crying, his elven ears attuned to the sound of the palace and of night in general now recognizing a sound as foreign to the place he resided in. The elf got out of bed and slipped on a shirt before exiting his room. He followed the sound of weeping until it suddenly died away, but Elrohir already knew where it had originated from at this point and he headed straight for the room. The son of Elrond opened it slowly and was greeted by a pair of sky blue eyes.

The son of Elrond was momentarily confused as he knew for a fact that this wasn't Arienel's room and he didn't see Morroch - the shape-shifter was outside, but would have come running of Arienel had been crying - but it quickly faded as Arienel gave him a look that pleaded for help and he noted that she cradled Asabiarn in her lap. The child clutched her clothes tightly and Elrohir could hear sniffles coming from him.

He sat on the bed and spoke softly before touching the boy, letting Asabiarn know he was there. "What's wrong?" His hand reached out to rub the boy's back and he was relieved when the child did not flinch, but relaxed further. Arienel shook her head and whispered back to him. "I do not know. I woke to his crying. I think it was a dream."

Elrohir nodded and the two went quiet again until the child went back to sleep. Arienel laid him down gently, watching for a minute to see if he would wake. When it appeared he would not, she reached for his blankets. It was only as she moved to pull the blankets up over him that Asabiarn whimpered and his face scrunched up in grief. Elrohir was the one to pick him up this time, but not before a wail cut through the room, a word contained in it.

"Haasin!"

Asabiarn started crying again and the two parents looked at each other with desperate expressions. What were they to do? They couldn't bring the dragon here any faster and it would appear that the bond was being stretched between the two in a way that Asabiarn wasn't truly up to handling. He didn't have a choice though, so his mind was protesting in the only way it could; nightmares. Both Arienel and Elrohir understood this and the dark-haired elf rocked the child, shushing him and speaking softly in elven, hoping to sooth the boy. It seemed to work for a time, but every so often, Asabiarn would start crying again, his face pained, eyes flickering under the lids as if he searched for something fervently.

It was only as the deepest hour of night arrived that the boy began to truly settle and then woke. Arienel ran her hand through his hair and smiled gently as his light brown eyes blinked at her, confused. "Pen neth, would you like something to drink?" The child shook his head and simply curled back into Elrohir, closing his eyes and drifting off once again. This time he stayed asleep with no more weeping or crying out and both adults breathed a sigh of relief, laying him down, covering him and leaving quietly. They looked at one another once in the hallway and Elrohir was the first to speak.

"Do you you think Haasin will be in Gondor by tomorrow?"

Arienel shook her head, running her fingers through her tangled red hair, suppressing a yawn. "I do hope so." She gave her betrothed a smile and kissed him lightly before shuffling back into her own room and her bed. She wasn't even aware of actually falling asleep.

* * *

_Next morning..._

* * *

"How are you enjoying Gondor, Princess Sumay?" Éowyn's voice was kind, but firm, confident and Sumay found herself liking the woman immensely. They were both in a garden that was just starting to grow and the Haradrim princess was marveling at so many colors and vegetation in one place. Everywhere she looked there was stone and plants, color and not just in the decorations but the people as well. Light brown hair, dark hair, green eyes, blue, hazel, brown, red highlights...there was just so much to see! And the language...it was so strange, hard to understand if she didn't pay close attention.

It would have all been so overwhelming if she had not known anyone, but she had Asabiarn - who admittedly was not much better off than she - Arienel, Faramir, Elrohir...they would all help her if something happened that she could not handle. Sumay looked at the golden-haired woman by her side and smiled politely, thinking that was what she should do, though, she felt like grinning. "It is a beautiful place. I can only imagine how wonderful it must have been before the many wars it has been through." She blinked, suddenly appalled at her own words, but Éowyn only smiled.

"Yes, but I find myself missing my home of Rohan. There is sometimes too much stone around me to be comfortable. That is when I ride on to the plains." She looked at the girl and spoke firmly. "If you start to feel closed in, please tell me. You will not have been the first to feel such and it can be easily remedied by a long ride."

Sumay looked at her, wide-eyed and blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "Is there no sense of rank or ceremony in this place?" She had to admit she was thoroughly confused. She had not even known Aragorn was the King until Arienel had introduced him! There had been no formality, no ceremonial introduction, no waiting for an audience...and the King himself had met THEM, hugging the other Northerners and treating them all as equals instead of subjects. It puzzled her as the situation had not seemed to change overmuch when they'd entered the throne room either. And now, Éowyn was completely disregarding any insult Sumay might have given and even encouraging her to point out an flaws in the way they treated her. It was strange!

Éowyn looked at her for a moment and smiled. "So Arienel spoke true. You do have a voice." She chuckled and then spoke more seriously. "Yes, Princess, there is a great deal of ceremony to the people of Gondor and even the people of Rohan. There is rank and status, certain things that should and should not be done in certain places and circumstances, but King Elessar does not keep his friends or his subjects at arm's length. He was a Ranger before he was ever a King and he cares about his people and would gladly be among them, wearing the clothes of a Ranger and attending to their needs. When Aragorn is around his friends and people he trusts, he is himself and not the formal King everyone expects him to be." She tilted her head. "Do you understand?"

Sumay nodded quickly and swallowed, looking down. "Yes. I am sorry if I have-"

"Do not apologize, Princess. It was only a question and a fair one at that considering you know nothing of our culture." Sumay blinked up at the Shieldmaiden and nodded slowly, a smile starting on her face. "Please, call me Sumay. I have to admit that I will not respond to the title of princess if you were to use it without my name." Éowyn smiled and nodded. "Very well, then you must call me Éowyn. I do not respond well to being call lady."

"Unless it be by Lord Faramir." The statement was said simply and Éowyn looked at the girl with surprise, her cheeks going pink before she could stop them. How had-? Sumay ducked her head slightly. "I should not have said that."

"No, I do not mind that you said it, but I would know how you know that."

"I listen. Many people will say things when they think no one will hear them. I have listened to people all my life because I was not supposed to talk myself. I hear many things when I should not." The Haradrim princess was unsure as to why she was admitting this to the Rohirric woman she didn't even know, but Éowyn only nodded. "I understand and I am not upset." The Shieldmaiden gave her a sidelong look as they walked toward balcony. "What has really brought you to Gondor, Sumay?"

"You do not believe what I told King Elessar?" There was a hint of fire in Sumay's voice and Éowyn smiled, but did not back down. "No, I believe you told part of the truth, just not all of it." She met the black eyes of the twelve year old princess and Sumay looked away, but spoke a moment later. "I came for Asabiarn."

"Oh?"

"He..he...helped me. I didn't...I didn't have anyone who listened to me before he came. I wasn't noticed for I was, only what everyone expected me to be or wanted me to be. Asab...he didn't care what I was. He just cared about me and I..I don't want to lose that." She looked at Éowyn and her voice was soft. "I don't want to lose _him_." The Shieldmaiden nodded, but something was bothering her and she spoke it.

"What happens when you must leave the North, Sumay?"

The princess looked back out to the sky, her face set in resolve. "Then I will leave and go back to the sands, to the chains of my homeland, but I will not stay." She smiled slightly. "I know many would tell me I am young, impetuous, too young to know my own mind or my heart, but I will not be moved in this. I will not remain invisible in my father's house, nor will I wait to be given to the first man who would make an alliance with my kingdom."

"You love him." It was a surprised statement and black eyes looked at Éowyn with amusement. The Shieldmaiden was the one who suddenly felt like the child. "Is that so hard to believe?" Éowyn didn't answer the question directly, instead asking another of her own, wondering how they had even gotten on to this topic, how easy it was to talk to Sumay. It felt as if they had known each other for a great deal of time instead of one day. There was just something similar in both of them that felt as ease with the other. "Do you know in what form you love him, Sumay?"

The twelve year old merely looked at her for a moment before speaking. "Do you know what kind of love you feel for Faramir? I know I am young, Éowyn. I know I am not of marriageable age and that Asabiarn is younger than I, but why is that too young to know your own heart? I know that I will have long to wait and we will both have trials, but I am not in doubt of how I feel."

"And what of Asabiarn?"

"He already knows."

"How do you know that?"

Sumay looked at the older woman as if she was surprised by the question and her reply was simple as if there were no other way Asabiarn could have known than the way she was stating. "We have talked about it. How else would I know his heart and he mine?" The innocence in the question made Éowyn shake her head at the strangeness of the situation, but she sighed softly and smiled at the twelve year old. "I am not sure what to say, but I will not tell this secret between you two, nor will I hinder it."

The Haradrim princess smiled and would have replied if something had not caught her attention. A shape moving down on the plains, its sand-colored body barely standing out amidst the gold and green of the grass it walked through. Sumay knew instantly who it was, though, and she grinned whirling and darting down the path, Éowyn quickly in pursuit. The Shieldmaiden soon reached her side as they ran through the Courtyard of the Fountain. "What is wrong?"

Sumay opened her mouth to reply, but once again was stopped as Asabiarn raced toward them, a grin of pure delight on his face. Sumay echoed it as she skidded to halt and changed directions as only a child can to run after her friend when he passed her. "He's here!" The shout came from the ten year old boy and the Haradrim princess laughed, following him to the edge of the wall, looking down at the dragon that was waiting on the plains below.

Éowyn looked between the two, still standing where she'd stopped and then looked at Arienel, Legolas, Elrohir and Aragorn as the four emerged from the House of the King, a guard having delivered the new that there was a disturbance in the Courtyard. Arienel caught on first as she looked at her son's happy face and she smiled as well, speaking calmly as she passed the people who had not clue as to what was happening. "Asabiarn's dragon, Haasin, has arrived."

Elrohir instantly looked relieved, relaxing, but Aragorn, Legolas and Éowyn only looked curious and the King approached Arienel with a questioning look. "There is another one? Why did he not fly with the others?"

"Haasin is a desert dragon, a southern dragon. He cannot fly." Her sky blue eyes started to seep gray as she spoke and Legolas stepped forward, worried, but Elrohir laid a hand on his shoulder and the prince stopped. "She knows what she is doing." The son of Elrond said it with calm assurance and Legolas nodded slowly, looking back at his sister. Her hands were raised slightly now, an action that helped her concentrate and the elven prince looked down only to gain a startled expression. Aragorn and Éowyn's faces weren't much better, both holding amazement as the sand dragon rose in the air, coming up level by level until he was directly before them and then, settled on the solid stone of the Courtyard.

Asabiarn gave a happy shout and rushed for the creature as Haasin warbled a greeting to the boy, wrapping his tail around the child securely as Asabiarn hugged the scaled neck of the desert dragon. Legolas looked at his sister to see her calmly walking toward the two, no sign of weariness in her step. He shook his head. There had been a time when doing something like would have sent her unconscious for at least a few hours. Now she behaved as if it was no effort at all and when his eyes caught sight of Morroch near Freewalker, but watching his rider intently, Legolas had to wonder if maybe it truly was no effort at all by this point. He shook his head again and walked toward his sister, noting that Aragorn had already done so and was greeting the sand dragon.

Asabiarn wouldn't let the creature go and Arienel was glad Haasin was here. She'd been worried for her son, as had Elrohir. Last night had not been fun for either of them, but the elleth knew now that Haasin was here, Asabiarn would return to normal, sleeping without nightmares and eating once more. She honestly hadn't expected him to get sick when they'd come up with the plan of Haasin coming along behind them and catching up. It was a mistake that would not be made again when they left for Rivendell. She looked at Elrohir and the dark-haired elf smiled, ruffling the boy's hair before coming to her side and wrapping an arm about her waist. His voice was quiet.

"You are thinking about home, aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

His brown eyes met her sky blue and the son of Elrond kissed her nose gently. "Because I know you and I know the look you get when you think of Rivendell." Arienel sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I like it here, Ro and I know why we have to stay for a time, but I just want to truly go home." Elrohir sighed and rested his head on her own.

"I know, Mell. I know."

* * *

Kahilnar woke on his stomach. The knowledge occurred to him immediately for the simple fact that he'd never woken that way before. The Easterling didn't immediately move, just feeling his body before he contemplated the thought of using it. That in itself was strange too and he knew it, but something in his head was very sure that there was really no reason to leap out of the bed upon waking. He blinked green eyes slowly and took account of each limb, finding them uninjured and fully functioning. His head seemed fine, too, but his torso was sore and Kahilnar finally sat up slowly, pushing against the bed with his hands and settling back on his knees. His middle was wrapped securely with clean bandages and if he was correct, the wound on his ribs had been stitched closed with an expert hand underneath those wrappings.

The Easterling finally looked around the room he was in and sighed. Was this to be his new normal? Waking in strange places? He ran his hand through his black hair and frowned when no sand fell from his head. Someone had bathed him, too... Kahilnar muttered a curse under his breath and stood from the bed with little thought. His legs almost buckled, but he pressed his hand against the wall and they were soon steady beneath him. Something had occurred to the Easterling though, and for a moment he stared at the door, not truly seeing it.

There was no dizziness. No nausea. His head was a dull ache, but nothing he couldn't ignore. His thoughts were clear, unhindered. The simple fact that the Yribvin was entirely out of his system struck him as strange. He'd been addicted for years, not because he craved the herb, but because his body hadn't been able to function without it. Kahilnar had to wonder when his body would start rebelling again. Sure, there was peace now, but eventually he would be faced with the same problem that had driven him to the deadly herb in the first place.

He didn't have the answer to that question, though, and the Easterling knew standing, staring at a door was not going to give him the answer. He shook his head and reached the door, opening it slowly. He was met with a silent room on the other end, a wide room that looked like it was used to house patients when the normal rooms got overcrowded as it was very large, but had very little in it except a fire-place and well-stocked shelves of blankets, bandages and other things that he only paid half-attention to. His green eyes narrowed, immediately suspicious. Unless he was sorely mistaken, he was in Gondor and he was an Easterling, an enemy of Gondor. Where were the guards? Kahilnar stepped out of the room warily and and a few silent steps took him to a window. He gauged the distance of the drop critically and decided against it as his hand crept to his bandaged side.

His green eyes flickered over the room again and spotted a door. It was opened quietly a moment later and Kahilnar blinked in surprise at the garden that greeted him. With one last look at the still empty room, he slipped outside and then quickly through the garden until he was out of sight of the door. Only then did he breathe a silent sigh of relief. It was only as his mind relaxed of tension that he felt the small question in his head.

**_Are you in need of me?_**

It was a thought, a small wisp of a thought, controlled, asked very quietly and Kahilnar studied it for a moment, a flare of anger trying to work itself to the forefront of his thoughts. The Easterling didn't let it, simply reaching out tentatively toward Sharpmist, answering. **"No. I would rather be alone."** He felt the dragoness immediately back away and started, grasping her mind before he could think to do anything else. Sharpmist's presence stilled and Kahilnar willed himself to let go, surprised by his own action. The dragoness' mind seemed to wait for a moment before slipping away again and this time he let it, resisting the urge to stop her. Kahilnar stood there a moment longer, wondering just what was happening to him. He had yet to find an answer when he spotted the person watching him.

The Easterling immediately reached for a weapon that was not on him and it suddenly registered in his head that he was without a shirt, too, the only covering on his upper body being the bandages. He cursed under his breath, but felt better for the coldness that flooded him, the familiar presence of anger and distrust. He wasn't sure what had kept him so calm before, so...peaceful in a way, but he was now eying that part of him warily while feeling some safety in the emotions he'd been raised on so long before being brought here, to Gondor. Kahilnar's eyes narrowed as he studied the man who was watching him and now slowly approaching.

He was tall, taller than even Kahilnar himself, but where Kahilnar was lean, this man was bulk. He didn't appear to have any weight on him that was not muscle. His eyes were neither gray nor blue, but a shade in-between and they even seemed to be green in a certain light. His hair was a dark brown, worn long in much the same fashion the elven folk wore their locks, but he was not an elf. His skin was what made Kahilnar pause, though. It was neither light like a Northerner, but nor was it the darker shade of a Haradrim. It ranged somewhere between and the Easterling found himself liking it to his own skin-tone. But this man didn't look Eastern. I was hard to tell what he looked like, actually. The man seemed to read the question in his face, but didn't comment, merely stopping a safe distance away. Kahilnar didn't think it was out of fear. This person didn't seem to be the kind to be afraid of many things.

"My name is Daerhael. I am assigned to you." His voice was deep, calm and Kahilnar found himself easing the tension in his limbs slightly. "As what? A servant?" The retort made the man smile slightly, more with his eyes than his face. "A guard." The Easterling nodded slowly and straightened, wary. He looked around the garden, avoiding meeting Daerhael's eyes. "Am I to be confined?"

"No. Merely watched."

Kahilnar gave a curt nod and simply walked away, well aware of when Daerhael followed him a moment later, but not caring. As long as the guard didn't talk, he could deal with him. He just needed some quiet right now...to sort out his head. The Easterling stopped when he came to a balcony and looked over the city, feeling a flutter of unease. He shouldn't be here. The force of that emotion made him take a shaky breath. This was not his place. He was an enemy to these people and the way the city, the stones themselves cried out over the wrongness of his presence echoed to his very marrow. The blood of Gondorians had been spilled here because of his people and their allegiance to the Dark Lords, Morgoth and then Sauron. He should expect little more than to told to flee while he had the chance from the people here. Kahilnar could accept that, though. It was more than his people would do if a Gondorian entered their lands.

He sighed quietly and looked over at an old tree that had grown next to the wall and then outwards, hanging over the city. He glanced back at Daerhael and saw the man was already moving forward in a patient way, not at all looking like he was going to stop Kahilnar. He bore the expression of a long-suffering parent and for a moment, the Easterling almost felt sorry for the man. It passed swiftly though and Kahilnar climbed on to the narrow wall and then up the tree with all the grace of a cat and with a great deal more recklessness. He was soon away from the balcony and suspended over the city. Daerhael's voice was perfectly unworried when the guard spoke, leaning against a tree close by, nearer the balcony but still not on it. "Do not expect me to come out there and get you if you fall."

Kahilnar only nodded, a small smile tugging the corners of his mouth before her turned away from the other man and settled into the branches around him. He felt safer out here, though, to a sane person that would have made little sense. The Easterling looked back at the sky and the plains that surrounded the White City and released his thoughts, letting them chase each other in circles with a detached interest until they finally exhausted themselves. Kahilnar had never been able to explain this concept to his mother, the way he could simply observe his own mind until it had worn itself out in which case THEN he sorted through the mess. He did that now, examining each thought, answering the simpler ones to himself before moving on to the bigger ones that would require more thought.

Sharpmist was the biggest one and it wouldn't be ignored, much like the dragoness herself. Kahilnar took a deep breath. He wanted to avoid this thought, avoid the dragoness altogether, but everything he'd been through since meeting her - the poison, receiving the cross that now hung from his neck, breaking the Yribvin's hold on him and coming to this place - showed him that avoiding her was not going to work. Not when a traitorous part of himself wanted her to be near even when the rest of him recoiled at the idea.

And he was discovering that this small traitorous part had grown...a lot more than he had expected it to. Kahilnar remembered her help in his mind. It was a scary realization considering he never remembered much once he entered the black void. He remembered her, though, and he remembered how he'd reacted to her presence when every other thing - his family, his people, his own fears and denials - had been stripped away. He'd felt safe with her, had not wanted to let her go or let her leave.

He still didn't. The thought brought on by the Blessing of Eru was not immediately pushed away. Kahilnar looked at it, suddenly feeling terrified, frozen. The Easterling only realized tears were slipping down his face when one hit his hand and he growled, rubbing them away angrily. He stilled a moment later and swallowed. What was he doing? His green eyes closed and he tried to still the shivers running through him. This was death. Sharpmist...bonding with her - and he could finally admit that he was doing just that - was death. He didn't belong here, in the North. He couldn't stay here, but she could not come with him, either. He was the High Prince of Al-Salyha. Eventually he would have to go back and if his people, his father, brothers...if anyone in the East found out what he now was...

_Jaryn. Jarkirn. Traitor. Disgrace. Halfbreed. Vinkon._

Kahilnar blinked and didn't brush the tears that slid from his eyes this time as he looked out to the plains again. There was no point in doing so. His family had always known he was weakened by his Northern blood. Now he knew it, too. The thought settled over him like a cloak and Kahilnar simply accepted it. There was no fighting it anymore and he knew that. The new thought, when it came to him quietly but confidently, took him by surprise as it was his own voice, and yet not his own that spoke to him.

_Roniysr._

Kahilnar frowned and seized the thought, confused. Roniysr. Heart of the People. He had heard that before. He had...but where...or by who... The Easterling growled in frustration as the knowledge alluded him and he found himself touching the water-cross about his neck, seeking help, but the Blessing of Eru seemed unable to find anymore than that word, that title. Kahilnar let the cross go and shook his head. Roniysr. But what did that have to do with him? He didn't know, but one thing Kahilnar did understand was that this title was much different than the ones his people would actually be giving him and that fact couldn't be avoided.

He pushed the thought away for the time being. He could do little about it right now. As he pushed one thought away, though, another took its place and Kahilnar stiffened, baring his teeth in an instinctive reaction to a threat. And a threat it was for the thought in his head was about what Sharpmist had said he was.

_Rovin. Dragon._

The Easterling circled the thought warily, snarling softly. Rovin. As much as he tried to make his mind wrap around the idea, albeit warily, it just didn't make sense to him. His father was not a dragon. That went without saying, but what of his mother? And IF she was...HOW? Was Diraron even his real father if what Sharpmist said was true? Or was his mother part dragon and that only made him a small part dragon..? The illogical thoughts made him shake his head. How could a human even reproduce with a dragon? The thought of Morroch entered the equation in his head, but Kahilnar pushed it away. Morroch might have been an unique dragon, but Kahilnar was sure that there were not many more like him and even if there were, Morroch had never changed into anything more than another animal. That still left the mystery of how a human or elf could have children with a Rovin. He decided to ignore that flawed logic for a moment, telling himself that maybe there was an explanation he'd yet overlooked.

All right, so a human or elf could have a child with a dragon. He would try to keep that in mind for theory's sake. The next question that came to mind was why his mother would not have told him. If Vaanya had truly been part dragon, she would have known. Kahilnar couldn't imagine her not knowing, especially thinking of the way she'd looked at him when he'd killed his first dragon... Yes, she would have known. Why wouldn't she have told him? In a place like Rhûn that knowledge would have saved his life if he'd been a dragon. Rovin were hunted, hated...wouldn't she had wanted him to do everything possible NOT to show his dragon heritage? Yet another question raised.

What dragon tendencies did he have? Other than immunity to fire - which still admittedly made him nervous - what made him so dragon-like? What had he done while younger that might have given him away as a dragon, or part dragon? Kahilnar wracked his head, but could come up with nothing. He growled, but so did most of the males in his family, in the East. He had an uncanny grace, but that most likely came from the elven blood in him, not some mysterious dragon-blood. He had no fire-breathing skill, no claws, wings or scales. He lacked a tail and sharp teeth. If he was part dragon...how was it manifested? In being immune to flame?

If that was all that was going to come of this dragon-blood that Sharpmist claimed he possessed then the Easterling decided he really wasn't worried about it. The thought relieved him and Kahilnar relaxed against the tree behind him again, eying the next thought that presented itself with amusement. Perhaps it was the wrong emotion when thinking of being in an enemy city, but at this point, with the major problems looked at, this seemed almost trivial.

The answers to the whole question of how he was going to come out of this - being in Gondor - alive could be given in three words, three names. Arienel. Sharpmist. Sumay. Kahilnar didn't necessarily like to admit it, but he could - they were his protection here. Arienel was the one who had let him come along when she and the others had departed from Harad - it didn't matter that he'd been reluctant at the time. Kahilnar knew that in name, Faramir was the leader of the Northerners who'd gone to Harad, but anyone could look and truly see who had been the one to carry the final word with the Northerners. Arienel had been their leader, whether they would admit that or not. And she was the Guardian of Gondor now that she was back. Her word would carry weight and the Easterling knew that since she'd let him come along, she would stand by her decision.

Then there was Sharpmist. Kahilnar couldn't suppress a small smile. Much as he was reluctant to accept the dragoness in his life, he would like to see anyone even TRY to suggest locking him away or killing him. The battle dragoness would sooner burn the entire city. The knowledge came with such certainty to him that Kahilnar paused to ponder that. It was true. He could feel that clearly. The link between them could be felt now, seen in his head. It was a taunt cord, but it was unbreakable and he knew that instinctively as well. Sharpmist would never give him up. The realization was both strangely comforting and terrifying at the same time. Kahilnar pushed it away, focusing his mind elsewhere.

Sumay. The princess was young, but he was a guest of her Kingdom and still had been when he left. As an ally, she was duty-bound to stand up for him, too. She might not like it, but she would do it. Kahilnar ran a hand through his hair. How was it that he came from a culture that looked down on women, treated them as inferior and yet it was at the hands - and claws - of three females that he was to remain safe? Life was ironic. The Easterling merely shook his head and looked out to the plains again, his mind finally calm.

It didn't last long.

"Kahilnar!"

The black-haired youth started in surprise and promptly lost his balance. He heard a curse from the person who'd called his name as his body broke through slender branches and his hand managed to catch a sturdy branch. The Easterling hung there, in space and though his heart was beating like a drum in his ears and his side screamed at him, he glared over at Arienel, ignoring entirely the man by her side. "What?"

The elleth didn't reply, too shocked to do so. Kahilnar gave an irritated growl and looked up as the tree bent slightly. Daerhael looked down at him from the safety of the trunk and reached a hand toward him. Kahilnar raised a brow, his green eyes - growing black along the edges - looking into the gray-blue of the other man. He was surprised to get only a wisp of thought before the other man seemed to build a wall. Kahilnar knew he could get through it easily, but didn't try, merely giving the guard a puzzled look. "I thought you said you weren't going to help me if I fell." He reached up and grabbed the man's hand as Daerhael merely smiled slightly. "You haven't fallen yet." Together the two men got the Easterling up to safety again and climbed back to the balcony. Kahilnar didn't bother looking at his scratched hands and ignored the blood he could feel seeping from a cut across his cheek and on his arm.

His green eyes met Arienel's and he couldn't help but feel both amused and frustrated when she looked away. Her voice came out slightly shaky, but steadied as she went on. "Kahilnar, this is King Elessar or Aragorn as some still call him." She introduced the man beside her, silent up to this point and Kahilnar focused his eyes on the King. The man was dark-haired and looked more young than old but gray at his temples showed he had more than thirty-five year on him. His stature was kingly and his clothes showed him to be royalty, but still, Kahilnar found himself finding it both easy and difficult to see this man as the King of Gondor and Arnor. He wasn't arrogant enough. The Easterling's eyes finally met the gray ones that studied him just as much as he studied Aragorn. Those gray eyes soon widened, however, as Kahilnar's eyes flooded black.

The Easterling felt the water-cross around his neck flare with a freezing chill as images, thoughts and a pure feeling of hope surged into his mind, and he forced his eyes shut as he heard Aragorn gasp sharply. Kahilnar kept his eyes closed and spoke through gritted teeth, his entire body trembling with an emotion - hope - that was completely foreign to him. He addressed Arienel. "You didn't tell him?" It was said accusingly, angrily and he opened his black eyes to glare at the elleth, and saw that Aragorn was looking at her, too, but not in anger.

Arienel seemed to take a deep breath and spoke calmly. "I did not tell you, Aragorn, because I knew you would want to see Kahilnar for who he is. If I had warned you, you would have been expecting him to do exactly what he's just done, but at that point, it would have been wrong in your mind. This way, you are startled, but you have not immediately jumped to the idea that what Kahilnar has done is wrong. It is only part of him." She looked at her King with a raised brow, as if to say,_ 'Am I right?'_ and Aragorn sighed, but gave her a small smile. "I now understand Gandalf's pride and frustration when he spoke of you."

The elleth actually blushed and Kahilnar looked between the two of them, feeling like he'd missed something. Or maybe it was the fact that in some part of his head, he'd fully expected Arienel to be struck for what she'd failed to tell her King. Any woman in his homeland would have been. The Easterling frowned at the thought, but focused on Aragorn when the King finally looked at him again. There was now a guarded look in his eyes, but it was not clear dislike and the fact surprised Kahilnar.

"I wanted to come here and welcome you to Gondor, Kahilnar. Arienel tells me that you helped her in Harad and for that you have my gratitude. Arienel is a very good friend to me and mine and the people of Gondor would sorely miss her if the worst should happen." Her spoke sincerely and Kahilnar nodded, but spoke what was on his mind, not bothering to mince his words. If he was truly welcome then fine, but it would not stop him from being wary and on his guard. He was still an Easterling and the people here were still Gondorians.

"Why are you not questioning me? I am an enemy of your people. We both know this. Why are you not trying to find out why I am here?" His green-black eyes were sharp and Aragorn didn't meet them directly, glancing at Arienel. The elleth merely looked at him and the King sighed and focused on Kahilnar again. The Easterling did not think the King was dishonest when he spoke next, even though his eyes would not meet Kahilnar's for any great length of time. "I had every intention of doing so, I can assure you of that, but...I trust the close advisers around me and one of them has advised that I wait until a later date to question you, though, she will not tell me why."

Kahilnar raised a brow. "You follow the orders of a woman?" He said it with a faint hint of scorn, a habit of his people, and Aragorn gave him a leveled look even as Arienel glared, but remained silent. "When the woman giving the advice is a Maia endowed with the strongest gift of Foresight in at least three thousand years then yes, I will follow her advice. It was not an order that was given, Easterling, but the wise words of a friend." The two looked at each other, not exactly glaring, but not friendly either.

Arienel spoke quietly, defusing the tension that had built between the two males. "Aragorn, Arwen is waiting. Kahilnar, you need to get those cuts looked at." She looked between both of them and despite the comment Kahilnar had made only a moment ago about following a woman's orders, he found himself nodding. He bowed his head slightly to the King of Gondor before walking away on silent feet. Aragorn sighed once he'd gone and looked at Arienel with a raised brow. "Are you sure?"

The elleth smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I am sure, Aragorn. Talk to him tomorrow." The King nodded and sighed again before giving her an amused smile. "Arwen is waiting?" Arienel laughed and looked sheepish. "Well, no, but I knew that mentioning her name would make you think of her, trying to remember what you were supposed to meet her for and take your mind off Kahilnar for a moment." She ducked the swipe the King took at her head.

Aragorn chuckled and looked after the way both Kahilnar and Daerhael had gone. "Can we trust him, Arienel?"

The elleth sighed and shook her head, thinking with amusement how alike to Gandalf she sounded in this moment. "Only time will tell."

* * *

"Aragorn, what do you think of Freewalker and Sharpmist?" Arienel asked the question as they made their way across the Courtyard of the Fountain and Aragorn stilled next to the White Tree, glancing at her with an amused expression. "Why do I have the feeling there is a deeper meaning to this question?"

The elleth sighed and tucked red hair behind her pointed ear, touching the white bark of the tree before her, marveling at the healthy change in it. "I had a vision while in Harad." Arienel didn't immediately elaborate and Aragorn did not press, knowing she would speak sooner or later. "I had a vision of a city in the mountain. It was the mountain Mindolluin." She met the King's gray eyes and they both looked at the mountain that the city was built into. Aragorn's voice contained a note of curiosity. "Who inhabited this city?"

"Dragons and their riders. Morroch's children will be born there. Your son and grandson will be present." She offered Aragorn a small smile as he looked at her in surprise and then smiled as well. A sense of relief seemed to go through him and it was reflected in his words. "Thank you for telling me this. It gladdens my heart to know this." He would have a son! His line would continue...the city, Gondor would still be long after his death... The dark-haired man closed his eyes for a moment, smiling and then looked at Arienel again.

"What is it you wish, Arienel?"

The elleth laughed, but didn't deny that she did, indeed, want something. "I would that you contact Gimli and his folk. I would have the dwarves' help in building a dragonhome in Rivendell and-" She paused at the surprised look on the King's face and spoke gently. "I know it was your home, Estel, but the elves have left. A few remain, but many will be coming here. Rivendell will fall into ruin if not inhabited. Your father knew this. Elrond gave me his blessing for the idea before he sailed."

Aragorn nodded and took a breath, feeling the sadness of his father's departure once more. He'd had a moment of shock, thinking of Rivendell any different than it was now, but she was right. He would rather it be used, put to good use, then fall into decay, only a wisp of a memory of what had once been. At least in this way, it would still be preserved for a while longer and the ones who had inhabited it unforgotten.

"It shall be done. What else do you require?"

Arienel didn't immediately answer, looking at him with a puzzled expression. "You don't even know what I might ask. Why are you so eager to grant me what I wish, Aragorn?"

The man smiled and touched the tree again. "I know that you have the best interest of Gondor at heart as well as the dragons and the people around you. Your visions have shown you this world that many of us can only marvel at, but can't help but believe. You have seen this come to pass, Arienel. Why does it surprise you that I am trying to help put what you have seen into motion?"

The elleth chuckled and sighed. "You are right. I want to make homes for the dragons and the Rishten pairs that will surely grow in number. I will need the dwarves here to work on Kaleilorin as well as Imladris."

"Kaleilorin?"

"Dragon Haven. It was the name of the city in my vision." Aragorn nodded slowly and tilted his head. "Arienel, will I meet your children? Have you had visions of them?" For a long moment, the King thought he might have hurt the red-haired female in some way as her face seemed to grow solemn and she looked away for a minute. Finally she spoke. "I will have three children. Two, twin girls, will be born here, in Arda and the third, a boy, will be born in Valinor. Their names will be Elhirisel, Carafiniel and Rohirion. You...will meet Cara and Hiri." She smiled at Aragorn and he smiled back, but then looked mischievous. "What was my son's name? You never did mention it."

Arienel laughed and stepped away from the tree. "And I shall not until he is born, my King!" Aragorn opened his mouth, but didn't get a chance to reply as Elrohir and Legolas walked toward them. The darker-haired elf smiled as he hugged her gently, placing a kiss on her lips that made her spine tingle pleasantly. Legolas greeted Aragorn and Arienel looked between the two elves. "What's wrong?" Both males smiled at her in amusement and it was Elrohir who answered. "There is nothing wrong. We were merely looking for you." Arienel raised a brow. "Oh?"

"Elrohir has been trying to convince me to hear of you leaving the city so soon after arriving." Legolas' tone was not happy in the slightest and Morroch's voice interjected into the conversation as the black wolf slipped into their midst and settled at Arienel's feet. "That sounds reasonable enough to me." He had just left Freewalker and Arienel could sense from him that his mate was growing restless, having nothing to do. They would have to fix that along with Sharpmist. The battle dragon was so bored that she'd begun to make deep gouges in the stonework. Morroch's gold eyes met Arienel's and his voice was silent to everyone but her. **"How did the meeting with Kahilnar go?"**

**"Interestingly." **The elleth didn't elaborate, listening to her betrothed and her brother fight with amusement. She merely opened her mind to Morroch's and let the shape-shifter view the memory. The canine huffed softly at what he saw, including the vision she'd had, and simply accepted the information before turning his attention to back to the conversation. Arienel was shaking her head, holding up a hand. "Enough. I understand you both want to do what is best for me, but please, let me make this decision. Elrohir is right, Legolas. I want to go back to Imladris. Many dragons have already gone there, I feel at home there and Elrohir would like to see Elladan. I do understand, though, that many things must be done here, first and I cannot abandon the tasks set before me before I return to Imladris." Her sky blue eyes met brown.

"Elrohir?" What was he thinking of all this? She'd once said that she ran his life and the elleth found that more and more, it seemed that way. The dark-haired elf shook his head, though, and smiled. "I knew you would not be leaving immediately, Mell. I was merely having trouble convincing your brother that you would want to leave Gondor at all." Arienel smiled a bit and looked at Legolas. The elven prince was frowning but silent and his sister touched his arm. "Legolas, I love Gondor and I love being here, but Imladris is my home. Like Rohan suited me when I was younger, Imladris suits me now that I am older."

Her brother sighed, but nodded, the frown leaving his face. "Do you plan on leaving soon?" Arienel didn't answer immediately, looking at Aragorn. The King nodded, silent, but listening. "No, not too soon. There is still much work that I need to accomplish here." She looked up at the mountain again and Elrohir followed her gaze. Morroch did as well and the shape-shifter growled softly. **"My children will be born there."**

Arienel smiled and ruffled his ears.

* * *

Arienel looked around with a smile, taking in the many faces both old and new around her. She was seated next to Elrohir, leaning into his embrace on a plush seat. The two of them along with Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas, Haiawen, Faramir, Sumay, Éowyn, Asabiarn, Morroch and even Haasin were in a great room with a fireplace. It seemed to exist soley for the purpose of gatherings such as this, holding only a few books, one large window and many cushions and seats. It was large enough that Haasin, the sand dragon, could fit right inside the door and it was there that Asabiarn and Sumay sat, against the dragon's side.

Haiawen and Legolas were nearest the fire, cuddled up together and Arwen and Aragorn were seated on the couch beside Elrohir and Arienel's own. Faramir and Éowyn took up residence beneath the large window and Arienel could understand why with Éowyn's loathing of feeling trapped in a places. The elleth sighed contently as the warmth from the fire seeped into her body and her heart felt at peace here with people she loved and trusted. Her fingers trailed through the black fur beneath her hand, the black cat on her lap curled up comfortably, gold eyes blinking lazily. It wasn't often that Morroch took such a small shape, but he felt just as at ease as she did among these people.

The shape-shifter yawned suddenly and his voice came to her mind. **"Arwen has something to tell us. She's been subtly fidgeting for five minutes now."** Arienel blinked, surprised and looked over at the Queen. "Arwen? Is something wrong?" The dark-haired elleth looked almost relieved that someone had asked and Aragorn straightened slightly, worried that he hadn't noticed and simply concerned for his wife. Arwen smiled though and touched his hand.

"I am fine, but I do have something to tell you all." She smiled widely and all the women in the room knew instantly what she would say next. They were already grinning widely when the Queen next spoke. "I am with child." Aragorn almost fell off the seat and Arienel laughed even as she stood to hug the other female. Arwen looked at her husband after embracing the red-haired elleth and Aragorn could only grin, his eyes shining with a joy he didn't know how to express. Arwen needed him to say something, though, and he knew that. The King stood and pulled her close, arms about her waist as he pressed his lips to hers. Their foreheads rested together when they parted and his voice was soft. "I love you."

Arwen giggled softly and Aragorn could only smile again, looking down at her stomach as if there would be something to see. The Queen chuckled and separated from him as Éowyn and Haiawen came over with laughter and exclamations to hug her, congratulating. The men in the room gathered around Aragorn, giving their blessings, but also already giving him a bad time even though none of them had yet to have children. Sumay and Asabiarn stayed where they were, but they were talking quietly among themselves and Arienel knew they would each approach Arwen when things settled down.

Arienel merely watched the scene quietly and she wasn't surprised when her eyes grayed over and a gentle vision came to play out before her.

(vision)_ "Eldarion! Anarien! Wait for me!" The high-pitched voice belonged to a girl of about nine with dark hair and blue-gray eyes. She was dressed as a noble, her fine-clothed skirts flying around her legs as she tried to catch up with the two older children ahead of her. A girl who looked around fourteen with gold hair and the same gray-blue eyes as the first girl glanced over her shoulder and sighed, calling out to the boy ahead of her. "Eldar, wait!"_

_The fifteen year old male skidded to a halt and looked impatient, but not angry. He had the same dark hair as the younger girl and gray eyes. He blew his hair out of his eyes as the older girl took the younger ones hand with a smile. "Sorry, Meluinen. We sometimes forget you are younger than we." Anarien looked up as the older boy called back to her. "Come on, there isn't that much sunlight left." Both girls nodded and together the three continued their fast pace until they'd reached a particular balcony that overlooked the entire White City and was not obstructed by obstacles._

_Meluinen was bouncing with excitement and the Anarien tucked her golden hair behind a slightly pointed ear, laying her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Be still, Nen. They'll come soon enough." Both girls looked up at Eldarion gave a surprised shout and sure enough, the sky was filled with dragons of all sized and colors. Meluinen laughed her delight and both the older children smiled widely as they waved to the Dragonriders who waved back at them, on their way to Kaleilorin, the Dragon City. A few dragons turned loops and small flips, putting on a show, but too soon they were gone, nestled in Mount Mindolluin until tomorrow when they would fly out again._

_"We thought we would find you here." The three children cringed slightly, all at once and turned slowly to see both their mother and father, the King and Queen of Gondor looking at them with amused expressions. The three siblings relaxed all about the same time, too, knowing they weren't in trouble. Both Eldarion and Anarien smiled widely as they came forward to take the two young ones out of their parent's arms. The two little girls couldn't have been more than two. They had their parent's dark hair and their father's gray eyes. They were clearly twins._

_Arwen smiled as she handed her child to Anarien with a warning. "Careful, Elensîdh hasn't been feeling well. The healers and your father say it is nothing, just a cold, but she's been miserable." The little girl seemed to want to prover her mother's point as she held on to her sister tightly and sneezed. Anarien ran her slender hand thought the child's dark hair and looked over at the other twin and Eldarion. "What of Celebrithil?"_

_It was Aragorn who answered, feeling the little girl's forehead as she smiled and played with her brother's hair. "She seems to be fine, but we will keep a close watch on her." The King smiled as Meluinen stood quietly beside him and picked the girl up, much to her delight. "Did you like the dragons, Nen?" The nine year old nodded and looked toward the mountain. "I want to bond to a dragon when I get older."_

_Eldarion laughed and she shot her brother a glare. "It doesn't work that way, gwaleth. A dragon will bond to you only if the Creator wills it."_

_Meluinen stuck out her tongue at him. "Then I will pray for my own dragonling. I want to be a Dragonrider." She said it stubbornly and the family laughed, making their way back to the palace. Arienel watched them from her place somewhere above and smiled as her gift pulled her away._ (end vision)

The smile was still on her face when she came back to the present and she noticed everyone was looking at her intently. Morroch was by her side, now in wolf form and his gold eyes were focused on her face, giving everyone a clue as to what was going on if her gray eyes hadn't. It was Arwen that spoke, her voice quiet. "What did you see?"

Arienel focused sky blue eyes on her and didn't answer the question directly. "Do you want to know the gender of this baby?" Arwen's eyes widened and she looked at Aragorn who looked just as undecided. Both parents nodded slowly, though, and the red-haired elleth smiled as she scratched Morroch's head. "It's a boy and you shall have many children after him." The King and Queen smiled widely and Aragorn rested his hand on his wife's stomach, her own covering his.

The red-haired elleth smiled, leaning back contently as Elrohir wrapped his arms around her. Morroch rested his head against her hip. She merely watched Aragorn and Arwen, though, taking happiness in their happiness. Gondor's future was bright and with every vision, she knew the dragons' future was, too. It was good to know that joy waited in the future, no matter how hard it might be or how long it took getting there.

* * *

**Review for the last chapter! Please? I would like to know what you thought! Also, a special thanks to both **_Stabbythings _**and**_ Archeress of Silverbow_**. You two are awesometastic and I couldn't appreciate your faithfulness and reviews more! Thank you for sticking with me!**


End file.
